


Something Supernatural

by juehs34



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Whisperer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 164
Words: 188,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juehs34/pseuds/juehs34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the backseat of a strange car driven by two strangers. Two strangers that saved you from a monster. Sam Winchester x reader. I originally posted this story to Quotev and then to wattpad so you can read it there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what you want me to do, Dean! We can't just leave her here, with her luck she would run right into another shifter."  
"I hear ya, Sammy, loud and clear but I don't want to play babysitter."  
"No one said that you would." Two voices drew you out of your peaceful slumber. You blinked a few times as your eyes adjusted to the dark. Where were you? You glanced around and noticed that you were in the back seat of an unfamiliar car and in the front seat were two grown men bickering like little kids. How did you get here? Oh that's right...  
\-------------  
"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing here?" A voice called out through the dark alley. You walked faster, you didn't know this area very well, and a potential rapist was never a good thing. "Where do you think you're going?" The voice was suddenly somehow in front of you. You stopped dead in your tracks as a homeless looking man stepped out of the shadows.  
"Um, I was actually going this way." You replied, turning on your heel, back the way you came. Before you could take two steps he was in front of you yet again. That shouldn't be possible. How did he do that?!   
"Bet you've never seen someone do that before." The man said taking a step toward you. You promptly took a step away from him. You needed to get out of here and fast before this thing did something to you. You bolted in the opposite direction of the bearded man but the next thing you knew you were being pinned up against the alley wall. The man ripped at your clothing with one hand and had the other wrapped tightly around your throat,  
"I could kill you quickly, but you seem like good entertainment." He snickered. You tried to scream, tried to kick, anything that would bring someone to your aid. The man's grip on your throat was beginning to be too much. Large black spots started to appear. Oh god this is it. You were gonna die. You were preparing for the end when suddenly out of nowhere,  
"Alright shifter put the girl down," A man yelled from further down the alley way. The bearded man who was choking you seemed to panic at the sound of the other man's voice. He let go of your throat and tore off down the alley. As you slumped to the ground you saw a man with short dirty blonde hair chase after your attacker, while someone else came over to your aid.  
"Are you alright?" He asked crouching down next to you. You examined the man who was talking to you. He had long brown hair, a decent body, and he seemed to be ginormous.  
"Y-yeah." You replied rather shakily since you were trying to make up for the previous lack of oxygen. The black spots were thankfully disappearing but you still felt weak.   
"You sure, that guy didn't hurt you?" The man asked, obviously concerned.  
"Besides attempting to rape and strangle me to death, no, but-" you hesitated. How could you explain to a random stranger that your assaulter could move at superhuman speeds? The man looked as if he were about to question you but the other man appeared covered in blood and god knows what else.   
"I got him, Sammy. You were right, it was a shifter." The man panted, wiping some blood from his brow. "He was trying to change forms before I could catch up to him but I put that bastard down... Anyways, what are we going to do with the victim's body?"  
"She's not dead, Dean." The first man, Sammy, said.  
"What?" Dean glanced down at you. "Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath. Why was he upset you were alive? Why even bother saving you if that was going to be his reaction?   
"Who are you guys," you struggled to your feet, "and why is it a bad thing that I'm still alive?" The two men took a step back, whether it was to give you space or out of caution you didn't know. You took note of both of their heights, especially the one who had come to your aid. He seemed ginormous hopefully they weren't planning on doing anything. You'd have a hard time fighting or outrunning them.   
"Ok, ok, let's all take a deep breath and calm down," said Sammy.   
"Oh calm down? That man is covered in blood and guts and you want me to calm down?!" You exclaimed motioning to Dean. "Why should I trust you guys? You may have saved my life but I'm getting the feeling you want me dead."   
"Whoa, slow down there." Dean tried to calm you down. "We don't want you dead... er, sorry I didn't catch your name."  
"(Y/N)," you snapped.   
"Ok (Y/N), I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam. We don't want you dead, it would just be a hell of a lot easier to get out town if you were," Dean explained.   
"Oh and why's that?" You questioned the two men. You had little to no reason to trust them especially since Dean had the remains of a... What did they call it, oh yeah, a shifter. Whatever the hell that is.   
"Well, uh, Sammy you’re good at this stuff." Dean stammered to the other man.   
"Gee thanks, ok, um... Well what did you see before the attack?" Sam asked.   
"I was walking down the alley and then that guy just showed up. I thought he was creepy so I decided to go the other way but when I turned around..." How did you explain to two strangers that the man had super speed?   
"He was in front of you?" Sam finished your sentence for you. You simply nodded your head, confirming the fact. He let out a sigh, "That thing was able to do that because well... it wasn't human. It was a shifter, a shapeshifter to be exact."   
"A shapeshifter, what like the invasion of the body snatchers?" You knew the thing was fast, but seriously a monster? That was just ridiculous, there was no way monsters were real.   
"Not quite, you see these things use their victim's body to live amongst us. When they get bored that's when they attack," Dean explained.   
"Ok, let's just say I believe you. If that thing really was a monster what did it want with me?" You asked, playing along with their story.   
"Judging by your appearance I'd rather not elaborate," Dean muttered.   
"Do you live nearby?" Sam asked. Did they seriously think you were just going to climb into their car? You just met them and obviously one of them was a murderer. "We can give you a ride back to your place so you can get into some different clothes. I promise we'll just give you a ride home that's all!"   
"I don't need a ride home," you replied. "I don't live in town."   
"Then why are you here?" Dean asked before being elbowed in the side by Sam.   
"Family problems, let's just leave it at that," You replied briskly. You sure as hell weren't going to start telling these two strangers your life story. Even if they did save your life. "So you said that thing was a monster right?"   
"A shapeshifter, yeah," Sam said.   
"Ok, if it's a monster how did Dean kill it?" You asked. If it was a monster surely it couldn't be killed my something as trivial as a gun.   
"Silver bullet straight to the heart," Dean stated. "Make the bullets myself."   
"I thought that was werewolves," you retorted. Did they seriously think you were so stupid you wouldn't know how to kill a werewolf? Even little kids knew that!   
"Silver kills or harms most monsters, shifters included," Sam explained.   
"Really? So if I run around whacking random people with a fork there's a chance I might kill someone?" You asked.   
"Why would you run around, whacking people with a fork?" Dean raised an eyebrow in question.   
"It was just a question, but answer it. Would the fork kill them?"   
"Depends on the monster," Sam ran a hand through his hair, "you aren't thinking of hunting them are you?"   
"Why not? After all one tried to kill me, I think that's more than enough of a reason to go looking for some. Can I tag along with you guys?" You stated with a smile. Sam seemed to be considering your offer.   
"Well may-"   
"Sammy-" Dean said with a sharp note in his voice.  
"Dean, she obviously knows too much for us to just leave her here and she's already expressed an interest in hunting," Sam said.   
"Sammy, can we talk for a minute?" Dean asked pulling Sam aside. It was obvious that they were arguing about you going with them. If you wanted to leave now this was your chance but... Something kept you there. Whether it was the promise of hunting monsters or the looks of one of the men you weren't sure. It was probably more of the former, as you watched the brunette intently. He was having a hushed, albeit heated, argument with Dean.   
The two argued for a minute or so until they turned back to face you,   
"(Y/N) we were wondering if you'd like to come up hunting with us," Sam offered.   
"We're hunting monsters, right? Not animals because if that's the case I'm walking." You could never bring yourself to hurt an animal. They were some of sweetest things about this planet.   
"Yeah, it's monsters," Dean grumbled. "So are you in or not?" You thought for a moment, it's not like you had a family to go running back to. Nor did you have any loose ends that would get tangled up while you were with the two. Besides hunting monsters sounded like it could be fun.   
"Sure, I'm in." You stated with a small grin. "What's next?"   
"Next we get the hell out of town, we don't want the cops to get on our tails. Follow us." The blonde started off down the alley and you followed close behind him. You wanted to get the hell out of this alley as fast as you could. Where the alley met the street there was an old 1967 Chevy Impala parked waiting for its driver to return.   
"Vintage," You commented approvingly. It was a nice looking car, you just hoped it ran as well as it looked.   
"That's Dean's baby," Sam smirked at the other man.  
"Baby?" You asked looking Dean who was affectionately rubbing the hood of his car.   
"He's in love with that car," Sam explained.   
"Yeah, he shows it," You let out a quiet laughed.   
"He sure does," Sam chuckled. God that sounded like music to your ears. Wait what?! You just met this man and you were already falling in love with him! God, (Y/N), snap out of it!  
"Is something wrong?" Sam asked looking over at you.  
"No I'm fine, just thinking," you replied.   
"Ok (Y/N), before you tag along with us there just a couple things we need to do. Don't worry it's nothing too bad, just some precautions." Dean said as he opened the trunk of his car.   
"Alright, sounds reasonable," you watched the man's movements carefully. He pulled out a bottle of water,   
"First, we have to down you in holy water," Dean stated. "To make sure you aren't a demon," he added noticing your puzzled look.  
"Those are real too?" You asked as the man poured water over your hands.   
"Uh huh, so far so good," Dean said. He put the cap back on the bottle and tossed it back into the trunk. "Some salt," he grabbed a different container and poured some on your hands.   
"Are you planned on turning me into salted meat?" You joked, but to be honest you were curious as to why he was doing this.   
"It's like silver, it repels a bunch of different monsters," Sam explained. Dean tossed the container pack into the trunk, reached for another, and then paused.   
"You might not like this part."   
"Why do you say that?" That's when you saw Dean pull a knife from the trunk. "What is that for?" You started to back away from the car. There was no way in hell you were going to let two strangers harm you with a knife. You were about to turn and run but Sam's large body blocked your path.   
"It's pure silver," Dean stated as he approached you. “We have to make sure that you’re not a shifter.” You tried to run around Sam but he paced his hands firmly on your shoulders, keeping you in place.   
"Don't worry; it'll be over before you know it." Sam said squeezing your shoulder slightly, as if he was trying to reassure you of this. That’s when Dean grabbed hold of your left forearm and cut it with the knife.  
"Ow!" You yelped out in pain. Sam let go of your shoulders and you quickly placed your hand over the wound.  
“Alright, all done. Come on let’s get outta here.” Dean said as he wiped the knife off on his jeans, before returning it to its place in the trunk. You watched as the blonde man got into the driver’s seat.   
"See that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Sam patted your shoulder reassuringly.   
"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one getting cut," you huffed.   
“(Y/N), we've done that to ourselves more times than you can imagine." Dean called out. "Are you two coming or what?" You let out a sigh and climbed into the backseat, while Sam got into the front. Within seconds of buckling your seatbelt the car was peeling out of the alley.   
“So where are you staying?” Sam asked turning his head to look at you from the passenger seat.   
“The Red Roof Inn just around the corner. If you turn left at this light you’ll see it,” you replied. Dean turned at the light and you saw the motel up ahead.  
"That one?" Dean asked.  
“Yeah, my room is 117. You can park right there.” You pointed out an empty spot where your car would have been if you had a car. Hitching rides was how you got this far and you were extremely grateful that the boys had agreed to let you hunt with them. You had no idea how much longer you could have kept up your old ways, especially when any driver could be some serial killer.   
Dean pulled into the spot and when the impala came to a stop you got out,  
"Let me go get my bag and I’ll be back out in a few minutes."   
"We'll wait right here," Sam called out through the car window. You nodded your head and hurried into your room. Once the door was shut behind you, you ran to look in the mirror. The sight you saw almost made you gag. Your clothing was barely covering your body, your eyes were red and puffy from crying out for help, and dark circles laid under your eyes from several sleepless nights. Why Sam and dean agreed to bring you with them was a mystery. You looked like a wreck, who would want someone like you to help protect others?  
What was so special about Sam and Dean anyways? You didn't know these two guys and yet you were about to travel to only god knows where with them. It’s not like you had a choice though, you had nowhere else to go. Your family wouldn't miss you after all of the trouble you caused for them, even if it was in order to help them. Who cares what they thought? You were long gone and you weren’t going back.   
You stepped away from the mirror and began to pack your duffel bag. Thankfully you hadn’t unpacked too much stuff the night before and were able to toss your few belongings back into the black bag without wasting much time. You didn’t want to keep the boys waiting too long, you wanted to prove to them that their decision to bring you into their fold was a good idea.   
When you were absolutely certain that you had everything you retreated back to the impala. When you climbed into the backseat with only your duffel the boys looked bac at you in surprise.   
"That's all you have?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah, what did you expect me to have twenty five suitcases or something?” You replied.   
"Well yeah, we thought girls always had a ton of luggage." Sam commented as Dean started up the car again.  
"I hate to break it to you boys but that’s not the case for most girls," You chuckled. It was obvious that the two of them hadn’t traveled with a woman before. It looked like they had a lot to learn about you and you had a lot to learn about hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI if you're here for romance you can fast forward to the Christmas specials that is where it starts up.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the car was on the freeway you decided to ask an important question,   
"So.... Where are we going?"   
"Places," Dean replied curtly.   
"Dalhart, Texas. We think there might a case there." Sam said, trying to not be as sarcastic as his partner.  
"How long until we get there?" You asked.   
"About four and a half hours," Dean glanced at you from the rearview mirror, "you might want to get comfortable it's a long drive."   
"Ok, sounds like a plan." You replied adjusting your position until you were lying in the backseat. If the ride was really going to take over four hours you were going to try and sleep the whole way there. It's not like you had packed a lot of entertainment and there was definitely no phone chargers in here. So without any other options you snuggled into your duffel bag turned pillow and shut your eyes.   
You awoke to a blast of fresh air hitting your face.   
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Dean's voice rang out. You opened your eyes and sat up,  
"Hm?"   
"Wow you're slow. Sammy, get her up while I go get the rooms." Dean instructed his partner. You watched as he walked towards the dingy looking motel,   
"What's his problem?"   
"He's just tired, give him time. I swear he's a nice enough guy." Sam said as he climbed out of the car. You decided to follow his lead and stepped out of the impala. Once your feet were firmly on the ground you stretched your arms out in front of you. Your nap had been nice but your body was rather stiff from the experience.   
You glanced over at the hunter and watched him stretch his arms above his head. He somehow managed to become even taller, which you didn't think was even possible. You quickly averted your eyes and tried to fill the silence,   
"So how long have you known Dean?"   
"Since forever," Sam brought his arms down, returning to his normal size.  
"So you two are childhood friends?" You asked curiously. Childhood friends that were now hunting monsters together? What were the odds?   
"Not quite, we-"  
"Come on you two we have rooms 34 and 35." Dean seemed to reappear out of nowhere. The blonde opened the car's trunk and pulled out two duffel bags. "Here ya go, Sammy."  
"Thanks, Dean." Sam said as he grabbed the bag from his friend's hands. "Princess, you got your bag?" Was he talking to you?   
"Uh, yeah. Why did you call me princess though?"   
"Isn't it obvious? Two knights saved you from a monster. I think you qualify as princess material," Dean laughed. "Enough chatting, let's roll."   
The three of you moved towards the old run down building. If it weren't for your two partners you would have been terrified to sleep in such a dump. You felt as if a murderer could appear at any moment, then again Sam and Dean probably filled that description.   
"Ok, so room 34 is Princess' room and 35 is ours." You decided to roll with the nickname and continued to listen. "I made sure to get rooms close to each other, we don't want anything or anyone trying to sneak up on you. Here's your key," Dean handed over a small metal key.   
"Thanks." You turned the key over in your hands a few times before unlocking the door. It seemed clean enough compared to the exterior of the building but you glanced over every object to make sure that nothing was hiding in the shadows.   
"Everything alright, (Y/N)?" Sam asked. You looked over your shoulder at the giant and shot a reassuring smile in his direction.   
"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. Just taking the room in."   
"Hey guys look at this!" Dean called out from inside his room.   
"What is it, Dean?" Sam stepped inside and you decided to follow him, curious as to what Dean was looking at.   
"Look! The rooms connect!" Dean laughed opening the door in the wall. It wasn't much but Dean's reaction was priceless. He acted as if he had never seen something like this before. Maybe it was just because he was overtired? Either way you let out a quiet laugh and Sam did the same.   
"Well at least it won't be hard to talk to each other," Sam said. "If you need anything, anything at all just yell."   
"You got it," you replied with a small grin. You could feel your eyes beginning to droop so you decided it was time for you to start heading towards your bed. "Well I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you guys in the morning, night."   
"Sweet dreams, Princess," Dean said as you stepped through the connecting door to your own room. You rolled his eyes at the name and shut your door. Finally some privacy!   
You tossed your duffel bag onto the bed and let out a sigh. It had been a long day but thankfully it was almost over. So this was going to be your new life, moving from motel to motel. It wasn't the best situation but it's not like you could complain. Your life was going to be like this even before meeting the guys; at least you'd have some company now. Hunting monsters was just an add-on to this lifestyle. Speaking of hunting monsters, how on earth were you going to do that? You didn't have much fighting experience, pretty much none to be honest. How on earth were you going to be able to defend yourself? You decided not to worry, the guys would probably teach you everything you needed to know.   
You quickly changed into some pajamas and pulled out your laptop. Once the device was turned on you opened up Google Chrome. Did you really want to do this? You started to type in your search when a light knock came from the other side of the connector door. Must be one of the boys.   
"It's unlocked," you called out closing out of your tab. The search could wait for now. The door swung open and you saw Sam's figure in the doorway, which he barely fit into. "What's up?"   
"I was wondering if you were hungry," he asked.  
"Sure, what do you have?" You ask shutting your laptop and pushing it to the side of the bed.   
"Um, how does some popcorn sound?" Sam suggested.   
"Sounds good to me, is Dean sleeping?" You ask looking into his darkened room.  
"Yeah, he didn't get to sleep most of the way up here like we did," Sam said. That must suck, a four hour car ride wasn't much fun if all of your passengers were asleep the whole ride.   
"Why don't you cook the popcorn in my microwave? That way we won't wake him up," You suggested. You didn't want to disturb Dean's slumber, the last thing you wanted was him to be mad at you.   
"Good idea." Sam left your view for a moment but soon returned with an unopened bag of microwave popcorn in his hand. He quietly shut the door behind him and went over to the old microwave.   
"So where are you from, (Y/N)?"   
"Well was born in Seattle, Washington but I grew up in Florida." You replied from your spot on the bed.   
"Oh really? I guess your parents didn't like the cold weather." Sam joked, placing the bag in the microwave.  
"You got that right. We lived in Florida for most of my childhood, but we moved to New Mexico about seven years ago." You responded watching Sam's every move. You didn't know him very well and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to try anything. Not that you thought he would, he seemed like a good guy but better to be safe rather than sorry.   
"I bet that was hard, moving isn't that great for kids," Sam sighed.   
"Yeah, we moved in the middle of my freshman year so it kind of sucked." You remembered having to make brand new friends and how much you missed your old ones. "What about you, move around at all when you were growing up?"   
"Oh yeah, Dean and I moved around a lot when we were little. Sam commented, sitting on the foot of your bed.   
"So both of your parents were hunters?" You asked. Wow, hunting must run in their family.   
"Yeah, mom and dad hunted. Not together but they did at one point in time," Sam answered.   
"What about Dean's parents?" You asked, curious as to how the two of them met.   
"I just- oh!" Sam jumped off of the bed, "I never told you about Dean and me we're brothers. Does that make a bit more sense?"   
"A lot more actually, I thought the two of you had just been childhood friends for years." You chuckled. "Now that you mention it I do see some resemblance between the two of you." How could you have not noticed that? They did have quite a few similar characteristics.   
Just then the microwave beeped, telling the two of you that the popcorn was done. You started to get out of bed but Sam held up a hand.   
"Don't worry, I got it." He smiled motioning for you to just relax.  
"Alrighty then." You leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched Sam take the popcorn out of the microwave. He brought the bag and moved to sit on the other side of the bed.  
"Do you mind?" He asked motioning to the empty spot.   
"Be my guest," You smiled. Sam settled down next to you, also leaning against the headboard. "Now let's open that popcorn." Sam laughed and opened up the bag instantly the delicious smell of hot buttery popcorn filled the room. You took a handful of popcorn and tossed a few kernels into your mouth.  
"Yum."  
"You can say that again." Sam said eating a handful himself. "So what were you doing before I came in?"   
"I was about to look at the news," you answered truthfully.   
"Well how about we turn on the TV and do just that?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure why not?" You smiled handing the remote over to him. A minute later the two of you were watching CNN and munching on a yummy snack. You silently prayed as the news continued, hopefully the story you dreaded wouldn't be on, hopefully it wouldn't be national news worthy. You hoped wrong.  
"I'm standing outside the largest Bank of America in New Mexico that was robbed of over $400,000 just two days ago. The police have still found no leads on who this suspect might be or where they are. The criminal did not leave any forms of evidence at the crime scene. Many are afraid that this mastermind will strike another bank in the following week."  
"Wow," Sam commented, "No evidence huh? There's always evidence, they just might not know what they're looking for."  
"What do you mean?" You asked looking over at him.  
"I'm saying that whatever robbed that bank might not be human." He stated looking over at you. "What do say when this case is over we go investigate that bank robbery?"  
"No," You squeaked out.  
"What do you mean no? Doesn't it sound interesting?" He asked confused by your answer.   
"Sam, a monster didn't rob that bank." You spoke slowly, looking back at the TV. You could feel Sam's eyes on you.   
"How do you know that?" Sam asked. You swallowed the lump that was steadily growing in your throat,  
"Because I did."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you did?" Sam asked.   
"I robbed that bank two days ago." You muttered, moving your gaze from the TV to your feet. Neither one of you spoke for a minute or so. Great, he was probably thinking of ditching you, or calling the cops, or perhaps both.   
"You're serious aren't you?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah, I guess you guys don't want anything to do with me? Don't worry I'll leave in the morning," you sighed. There went your chance of getting away from your past. What were you going to do now? You didn’t have a car and you were a wanted woman. This did not look good by any means.   
"That's not true," Sam stated, "look to be honest having that on your record might come in handy as a hunter."   
"Really?" You lifted your head to look at the hunter.   
"Yeah, but why you did you do it?” He asked. ”We can't let you join us until we’re absolutely certain that you won’t just grab our cash and run."   
"It's a long story." You replied hoping that he would accept that answer, but a simple glance at his face proved otherwise.   
"We have all night." Sam said, settling into your bed. “I’m not moving until I hear a legit answer.” This was literally the last thing you wanted to do but Sam and Dean were your only way out of your old life. If they left you here you didn’t know what you would do. So you begrudgingly began your story,   
"I did it for my family, my little sister in particular." You spoke softly, not trusting your voice. Telling this story was basically rubbing salt into a fresh wound.  
"Why your sister?" Sam asked. He noticed how you softened at the mention of your family member.  
"We found out a week ago that she had stage four brain cancer." You muttered trying to hide any signs of emotion. You were not going to cry in front of an absolute stranger. "Our family didn't have enough money to finish sending me to college, let alone pay for cancer treatment. So I did the only thing I could think of… rob a bank."  
"(Y/N)-" Sam began, but you cut him off.  
"You know what I came home to? Dead sister,” You stated. “When I showed my parents the money I had stolen they took it and used it on themselves, and as a cherry on top of a terrible day they told me to leave and never come back. That's why I robbed the bank are happy now?"  
Sam sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Bet he didn’t see all of that emotional baggage headed his way. He probably just thought you had taken it to pay off a bet or something of that sort.  
"(Y/N), I'm so sorry," He murmured. He actually seemed upset by what you had just told him. Maybe he was a lot more empathetic than you gave him credit for.   
"Don't be what's done is done and there's no going." You stated looking back at the TV. You just needed to forget what had happened. If you forgot then it would hurt less, at least that’s what you kept telling yourself. As you sat there not really watching the television screen Sam did something that caught you by surprise, he hugged you. You bristled at his touch but after a moment you leaned into him and broke down. You let the unshed tears of the last week finally come out in broken mangled sobs that shook your body.   
"Shh, it's alright," Sam whispered in your ear. "There, there." He gently patted your back and held you close to him as you cried for what seemed like an eternity. Guess bottling up your emotions inside you weren’t the best course of action. You wept for what seemed like ages, the tears refusing to stop. "Hey look at me." Sam let go of you and lifted your face up with his hand. "Things will get better. I promise," He gave you a small grin. You sniffed and the corners of your mouth twitched. "See? You're already doing better than a minute ago."  
"I guess you're right." You muttered turning your head away from him, wiping the tears from your face. That had been the first time you had cried since your sister died and it felt good.   
"I'm sorry if this seems insensitive, but how did you manage not to leave any evidence?" He asked cautiously. He had held you while you cried so the least you could do was humor him a bit. You let out a sigh, "I mean if you feel like telling me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to," he stammered.  
"Its fine, Sam," you replied. "So you want to know how I managed to rob a bank of $400,000 without leaving behind a trace of evidence. It's quite simple really, I didn't touch anything. I was in an outfit where it was impossible to leave behind fingerprints, strands of hair, you name it. Even the bag was one that wouldn't leave any evidence behind."  
"How did you manage to get your hands on equipment like that?" Sam’s focus was entirely on you. You guessed he was truly curious as to how you had gotten away with your crime.   
"I may have nabbed some surgical equipment from the hospital," you smirked. It was so easy too. The hospital your sister had been admitted into had the world’s worst security. They knew they were in a good part of town and they must’ve assumed no one with ill intentions would even come their way.   
"That’s another good trait for a hunter," Sam commented. "So what did you do with the outfit and bag once you left the bank?"  
"I gave it as kindling to some homeless people on the other side of town," you replied.  
"Gave the evidence to the poor and they disposed of it for you, nice." Sam was the one now smirking. It looked like he wasn’t mad or disapproving of your past which was something that you guessed not many people would be okay with.   
"Thanks, after all of that I gave the money to my parents and well... You know the rest." you trailed off, not wanting to retell the worst moments of your life.   
"No I don't," Sam replied. You gave him a curious look, was he being serious? Maybe he had short term memory loss or something like that? Better fill in the blanks for him,  
"Yes you do, you found me in the alley being attacked by some monster and saved me."  
"I know that part. What you never told me was why you were in the alley in the first place," he stated.   
"I went out to get food," you replied, "simple as that."  
"In an alley?" Sam raised an eyebrow in question.  
"No dumbass, I was taking a shortcut." You chuckled. "Alright, my turn to ask the questions," you stated. You definitely wanted to know about the man sitting on your bed. May as well start with an easy one, "Just who exactly are you?"  
"Samuel Winchester, but you can call me Sam. I’ve been trained to be a hunter since I was little and that’s what I do now,” he explained with a small grin on his face.   
"Any relatives?" You asked.  
"Just my older brother, Dean." Sam’s grin disappeared from his face. Family must be a sensitive topic for him just like it was for you. Maybe you should change the subject?  
"So you said we came here for a case. What’s the case?"   
"It’s nothing difficult, just a simple salt and burn. It should only take a day to complete. I can fill you in more tomorrow when Dean’s around to hear. He doesn’t know much about the case either.  
“Oh ok, I can wait. So… where do you guys live?” You asked. Sam had said he had moved around a lot as kid since his dad was hunter but did that mean they were homeless growing up? If that was true that must’ve sucked especially as a kid.   
“Well we travel a lot so most of the time we’re in the impala but we do have a bunker,” he said.   
“A bunker? Sounds cool, kinda like the bat cave,” you joked. Hm… Wonder where the bunker is?   
“Haha yeah, but..." Sam trailed off looking away from you.  
"But what?" You asked.  
"There's one more thing you have to do before we can take you there," he said slowly.  
"Oh, what's that? It can't be worse than the knife was," you joked.   
"Well that depends on the person." Sam stated, getting up from the bed.  
"Wait, what do mean by that?" What the hell was he talking about?  
"Don’t worry about it. I'll tell you in the morning." Sam stated walking towards the door.  
"Why can't you tell me now?" You asked crossing your arms across your chest. What happened to the honesty just a couple seconds ago?   
"Because you need your rest," Sam stated. He opened the door that connected your room to his. “See you in the morning.” With that he shut the door leaving you alone in your bed. What the hell was that about? You needed your rest. What did he think you were five or something? You glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was rather late. Maybe you should get ready for bed.   
Once you were snuggly tucked underneath your blankets your mind began to race. What did you have to do tomorrow? Get another knife wound? Kill something? Kill someone? No, you wouldn’t have to do that. The Winchester’s weren’t murderers, just monster hunters. With that thought you shut your eyes and waited for sleep to overtake you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, time to get up!" Dean's voice pulled you from your peaceful sleep.  
"Mmph... Five more minutes." You muttered rolling away from his voice. Your bed was so warm and comfortable, the last thing you wanted to do was get out of bed.   
"Come on Princess, we have work to do." You felt the blankets being pulled off of you. Damn him, you were not moving. "I guess I have no other choice..." You heard him retreat back to his room. Looks like your mission was a success! You let out a content sigh and waited to fall back asleep. Just as you felt the weightlessness of sleep an icy cold shock overtook your body. What the hell?! You let out a screech and opened your eyes searching for answers. Your eyes fell upon the reason as to why you were now soaking wet. Dean stood at the side of your bed with an empty ice bucket in his hands and a smirk on his face.   
"What's going on?!" Sam ran into the room and stopped when he saw you. "What the hell, Dean?"   
"(Y/N), here didn't want to get out of bed," was the eldest Winchester's answer. Sam let out a laugh and it didn't take long for Dean to join in. You sat there and glared at Dean, there were certainly better ways of walking you up compared to an ice bucket. "What? I had no other choice." You rolled your eyes and shot a glare in Sam's direction, but you stopped almost immediately.   
"What happened to your shirt?"   
"I was getting dressed when I heard you scream." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. You quickly averted your eyes from his picture perfect body. You didn't want to make it totally obvious that you were checking him out.   
"Oh, what's this Princess can't handle Sammy without a shirt?" Dean cackled.   
"That is so not true." You snapped in a desperate attempt to draw attention away from the fact that he was absolutely correct. You had just met the two of them and you didn't want to appear rude by staring but holy shit Sam was ripped. You needed to change the subject and fast, "So what's the final thing I have to do to go to the bunker?" There that should do it.   
"What?" Dean wiped the corners of eyes.   
"The bunker, what do I have to do to enter it?" You repeated your previous question.  
"Oh that... Wait how do you know about the bunker?" Dean moved his gaze to his younger brother.  
"Sam mentioned it last night and I had to do something to be able to go inside," you replied.  
"I see," Dean stated, "Sammy could you take her to go get that done? I'll go scope out the cemetery for tonight."  
"Sure, no problem." Sam replied. "When should I take her?"  
"ASAP, you know what can happen if we put that off too long." Dean said as he walked back into his room. A few seconds later he popped his head back into your room, "Don't worry princess your secret is safe with me." With that he retreated out of your line of sight.   
"You told him?" You quickly turned to the younger Winchester for an answer. Why did he tell your secret?! It was supposed to remain, well, a secret!  
"We tell each other everything, (Y/N). In our line of work we need to have complete trust in one another because it could mean the difference between life and death. Don’t worry too much, Dean can keep a secret.” Sam explained shifting his weight back and forth. Well if he put it like that it did make sense as to why he blabbed.   
“I guess that’s okay then,” You replied trying to keep your eyes from travelling down Sam’s exposed chest. “So what do I have to do to get to the bunker?”   
“I’ll tell you on our way there. Why don’t you go dry off first?” Sam said as he walked back towards his room. “When you’re ready we can head out.”   
“Sounds like a plan,” you replied. You crawled out of bed and made your way towards the shower. Once the door was shut behind you, you let out a sigh; damn Sam had a great body. You shook your head back and forth in an attempt to clear your mind. You had to keep on your toes, after all you might be killing something later today.   
You stripped your wet pajamas off of you and carefully laid them out on the counter, hopefully they would dry by the time you got back to the motel. You would hate to pack damp clothes in your duffel. Once you were certain that your wet clothes would dry a little bit you hopped into the shower. The warm water felt amazing especially since you hadn’t showered in a couple of days. You just hadn’t had the time to do so. It didn’t take long for you to start humming Highway to Hell and for that humming to progress into singing. You sang quietly as you rubbed some shampoo into your hair but when you hit the chorus you sang loud and proud.   
“I'm on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell!” You rinsed the soap from your head, continuing to sing the rest of the song but not nearly as loud as before. You didn’t want the guys to hear you singing; you would never hear the end of it.  
When you were done washing you quickly changed into some fresh clothes. They were nothing special, just some jeans and a jacket, but they should be sufficient to do whatever the guys needed done. You stepped out of the bathroom. This was it; you were finally going to figure out the final step in becoming a hunter. You walked over to the door that separated you from the guys and hesitantly knocked.  
“It’s open,” Sam’s voice called out from the other side. You opened the door to see the hunter typing away on his laptop, this time with a shirt.  
“I’m ready for you know, whatever.” You stated, staying in the doorway. Unsure of what to do next.  
“Well then let’s get moving,” Sam shut his computer and grabbed the keys sitting on the table. He stood up and stepped towards the motel door but stopped before opening it. “You know, if you’re not up for this you don’t have to do it. You still have a chance at a normal life.”   
“Haha, that’s funny Sam. There’s no way I could go back to an apple pie life, not when I’d have to be in hiding forever.” You rolled your eyes at the handsome man. “So what exactly am I getting into?”   
“I can’t tell you until we get in the car,” he replied with a frown.   
“Just tell me, it can’t be worse than the things I’ve been imaging all night.”   
“You have a good point. Alright, you have to get a tattoo,” Sam admitted. A tattoo that was it?! Here you were thinking you were going to have to murder someone when in reality all you had to do was get some ink?   
“A tattoo of what?”   
“An anti-possession symbol,” Sam replied, “it looks like this.” He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it over to you. You examined the image, that didn’t look too bad. In fact it looked kinda cool. You had never gotten a tattoo but it didn’t have to hurt that bad, right? Hey it looked familiar…   
“Wait don’t you have one just like that?”   
“Yeah, I have mine over my heart.” He stated taking the paper back to you and returning it to his pocket.   
“I’m assuming Dean has one too?” You said.   
“Yup, same spot as mine.” Sam replied with a grin.  
“Do I have to get it there too?” You asked, hoping the answer would be no. It would suck having one there because your entire collection of lower cut tops would show bits and pieces of the tattoo.  
“No, you can get it wherever you’d like,” said Sam. “Enough small talk, we have to get moving.” You followed Sam outside and saw the impala parked in the parking lot.   
“Where’s Dean?” You asked noticing the older Winchester’s absence, you seriously doubted he would just leave his precious car behind. Was this a trap after all?  
“He went to the cemetery,” Sam unlocked the Impala.  
“And he didn’t take baby?” You asked, prepared to bolt just in case this was a trap.   
“The cemetery is only a five minute walk from here. Besides he wanted you to get your tattoo at a parlor that wouldn’t give you any diseases. Who knows that might be a ways off, so he left the car with us.” Sam explained getting into the driver’s seat. “You can relax, (Y/N), we aren’t going to hurt you.” You relaxed at his explanation,  
“Sorry,” you replied climbing into the passenger seat.  
“Don’t be. It’s actually a good thing that you’re wary of us, it proves that you take caution in potentially dangerous situations.” Sam smiled over at you. “I have a feeling that you’re going to be a great hunter.”  
“Really?” You asked wide eyed. Was he being serious? Nah, he was probably just being polite.   
“I mean it. You have the skill and determination of one. You’ve proven that to Dean and me in less than one day and hey, if we didn’t think you’d make it we wouldn’t have brought you along with us.”   
With that the two of you drove off in search of a tattoo parlor. It took twenty minutes but soon Sam was pulling into a small parking lot. Oh god, this was it. There would be no turning back after this. This tattoo was an agreement to stay with the Winchester’s and help them protect the world from the monsters that threatened it.  
“This place looks decent, are you ready?” Sam asked turning off the car and looking over at you. He seemed to notice the nervousness on your face, “Hey don’t worry it’s just a tattoo.”  
“Yeah, that’s the thing, Sam,” you laughed nervously, “I’ve never got one before. Do they hurt?”   
“Yeah a bit,” he replied, “but I’m sure you can handle it. You seem like a tough person. Don’t worry, I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” The two of you got out of the car and approached the tattoo parlor. The inside of the store was small but clean, it seemed like a safe enough place to get a tattoo.   
“Can I help you?” An older man covered in tattoos asked from behind the counter.  
“Yes, she’d like to get this done.” Sam stated pulling out the picture from earlier and putting it on the counter. “Can you do that?” The old man examined the picture for a moment before nodding his head.   
“Sure thing, follow me.” The man motioned for the two of you to follow him to the back. You stayed close to Sam’s side, you hated to admit it but you were absolutely terrified. You had never liked needles all that much so the thought of getting a tattoo never popped into your mind. Faster than you would have liked you found yourself in the room where the machine was waiting. “So where do you want this?” The man asked.   
“Um, right here.” You pointed to your lower right hip. In that spot the tattoo would only be seen if you were in your underwear, allowing you to wear whatever you wanted without worrying if someone could see bits off your tattoo.   
“You got it.” The man smiled turning to face Sam, “You can sit next to her if you’d like.” Sam looked over at you awaiting your response. You nodded your head hesitantly; you didn’t want to go through with this by yourself.  
“Sure,” Sam replied pulling a stool next to where you were seated. “Hey just focus on me and this will be over before you know it.” He lowered his voice so only you could hear him. You looked him in the eyes; he seemed to be telling you the truth.   
“Okay, Miss, I need you to take off your jacket,” the old man instructed. You did as he asked and handed your leather jacket over to Sam. The man then lifted up your shirt to the area where your tattoo would soon be located. “Are you ready?”   
“Yeah,” you muttered nervously. You looked over at Sam and tried to focus on just his face. Maybe, if you directed all of your attention on him you wouldn’t even notice the needle. That plan went out the window as soon as the tattoo gun made contact with your skin. It felt as if a needle was being repeatedly stabbed into because that’s exactly what was happening. You bit your lip to hold in a scream, it hurt so badly! You felt Sam take your small hand in his ginormous one,  
“Hey, when this is all over we can go get some ice cream. Does that sound good to you?” Sam asked trying to take your mind off of the pain.   
“Sounds… good… to… me.” You muttered trying not to whimper from the pain coursing through your body.  
“It’s a deal then.” Sam said still tightly holding your hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how did it go?" Dean asked as soon as you stepped back into the motel room.  
"Fine I guess, Sam took me out for ice cream afterwards." You shrugged your shoulders and placed a small brown lunch sack on the table.  
"What's in the bag?" Dean enquired.  
"Pie, Sam told me that you loved it," you replied with a grin.  
"Ooh, I love me some pie! What kind is it?" Dean eagerly pulled the pie from the bag. “Yes, apple, my favorite!” Within seconds the pie was being scarfed down by the eldest Winchester. You let out a laugh as Sam entered the room,  
“So, find anything interesting at the cemetery?”   
"Nothing out of the ordinary," Dean replied taking a big bite of his favorite dessert, "there was a funeral going on, so I wasn’t able to poke around as much as I’d have liked to."  
“If everything goes smoothly we should be able to finish the job tonight. Best case scenario we’re on the road by sunrise.” Sam said, taking off his jacket and subsequently collapsing onto his bed.   
"Sounds like a plan," Dean said through a mouthful of food. "So where'd you get your tattoo?"   
"On my hip." You pointed to the sore area where your brand new tattoo was located.  
"I can't see it with all of your clothes in the way," Dean chuckled.  
"Why do you want to see it? You already know what it looks like," you stated. If both of the boys had the same image on their body they should have it memorized by now.  
"I have to make sure that you got it,” Dean paused, “as a safety precaution." God, he sounded like a pervert. Was he a pervert? Oh God, what if he was! It’s not like you knew him all that well so it might be possible. What have you gotten yourself into, (Y/N)?!   
Dean watched you expectantly, oh hell, he was only asking to see your tattoo. It’s not like he watched you change or something creepy like that.   
"Oh fine," you lifted up the corner of your shirt and pulled down your jeans ever so slightly. This way he could see the new tattoo but not that much of you. "Happy?"  
"Yup," Dean winked. You rolled your eyes and headed towards your room, excited to finally have some time to yourself. "Hey, (Y/N), I didn't know you liked AC/DC." How the hell did he know that?  
"How do you know that?" You asked, curious as to hear his logic. Sam sat up, appearing to be just as confused as you.  
"You were singing Highway to Hell in the shower as I was leaving," Dean stated. You narrowed your eyes at the blonde. Looks like your hunch was correct, he was a pervert! Monster hunting with a murderer was one thing but rooming with a pervert was another thing entirely. God, you were just starting to like hanging out with them too.   
"I bet you were sitting outside my bathroom door, waiting to catch a peek of me in my towel. Weren't you?" You stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.   
"No of course not, I'm not a pervert!" Dean seemed taken aback at your accusation. You looked over at Sam to see whose side he was going to take. He was shooting glares at the back of his brother’s head, so it was safe to say that he was on your side.   
"Dean-" you began to chastise him but were cut off.   
"Hey, let me explain! I was just leaving the motel to head over to the cemetery when I passed your door and heard you singing, alright? I swear on my car, I didn't sit outside your bathroom door and try to watch you shower." He raised his hands in surrender. Hm, he seemed to be telling the truth. Good thing too, you would have hated to have to leave the life of monster hunting simply because one of the guys who introduced you to it was a perv.   
"Alright, I believe you. Now if you’d excuse me I've got some research to do." You quickly retreated to your room and shut the door behind you. You wondered what Sam was going to say so you held your ear up to the door and waited.   
"Dean, what the hell? You listened to her shower?!" Sam demanded quietly.  
"Hey, if you heard her singing you would stop and listen too." Dean tried to defend himself.  
"Not while she’s in the shower," Sam snapped back.  
"Yeah, because you’d rather be in it with her," Dean retorted. Wait what? You focused harder on their voices, eager to hear Sam’s response.   
"Would not!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Don't deny it, Sammy, I know you like her," Dean chuckled. “Why else would you agree she tag along with us? Usually you’re the crossing guard, not wanting to get others tangled up in our bat shit crazy lives.”  
"Don't try to change the subject; you were listening to her shower!" Sounded to you that both of them were trying to change the subject. Did Sam really have a crush on you? You knew you had one on him, even though you kept telling yourself that it was a bad idea.  
"Was not! Everything I said was true," Dean protested.   
"Yeah right," Sam muttered.  
"Sammy, you don't understand, (Y/N) sings like an angel," Dean insisted.  
"I’m not going to sit here and argue all day, we have work to do." Sam sighed. You heard him shuffle some papers around while Dean resumed eating his pie.   
You decided that you had heard enough and flopped down onto your bed. Did Sam really have a crush on you? The two of you had just met for Christ’s sake. Deciding that your time was better spent doing something else, you tossed the thought aside and pulled out your laptop. You swallowed a lump in your throat and slowly typed in your search. You wanted to see if your sister was buried yet, to make sure that she was at peace. Your search yielded an answer, she was to be buried at two o’clock the following afternoon. By that time you could be hundreds of miles away, but only if the case went smoothly tonight. That was your answer, hunting. You would uphold your sister’s memory, by hunting in memory of her.   
You could see her face, the shock and happiness a mixed emotion. She would be worried about your safety, that was certain, but she would also be excited for you. For the opportunities and adventures that were sure to come as a result of this life decision. Opportunities and adventures that she would never get to have. No, don’t think like that, (Y/N). Lily would be with you in spirit, right there by your side each step of the way. She would watch over and protect you as you hunted the dangerous monsters that ran rampant throughout the world.   
\-------------------------------------------------  
Around eleven you heard a faint knock on your door,  
"Hey, princess, can I come in?" Dean’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. When you didn’t reply fast enough, the door opened revealing the oldest Winchester. "I'm coming in." He announced as he walked through the doorway. "What’re you doing?"   
"I was watching Netflix," you replied shutting your laptop, "before I was interrupted. What do you need, Dean?"  
“I just wanted to let you know that we’re leaving in about an hour,” Dean explained. “Pack up your stuff so we can hit the road as soon as possible. Sound good?”   
“Sounds good,” you answered, “where are we headed after the cemetery?”   
“Back to the bunker. You need some training before we just let you tag along on hunts.” He noticed the smart ass answer headed his way and added, “This is the only exception.”   
“Well then, since this is my first hunt and considering I have no training I need to ask you something.”  
“Shoot.”  
“Are salt and burns easy? I mean are we going to be in any immediate danger?” You hated to admit it but you were nervous. This was your first hunt, so you had an excuse, but you still wanted to leave a good impression on the guys.   
"Yeah most of the time, but sometimes the spirit comes back to fight. When they do that they can be pretty nasty." Dean explained getting up from the bed. "You can ask us more questions on the way, for now you gotta pack up your stuff.”   
"You got it," you replied as Dean stepped out of the room. You decided to do what he said and started to gather all of your belongings. You didn't want to forget anything since there was an extremely high chance you would never come back to this motel.   
Packing didn’t take long, so you were able to heave your duffel over your shoulder and walk into the boy's room. Well, to be accurate you actually walked straight into Sam.  
"Sorry," you apologized quickly.   
"It's okay," Sam laughed, "are you all set?"  
"Yup, one duffel bag ready to go." You readjusted the bag on your shoulder, nervous to continue on with the evening’s activities.  
"Here, let me take that out to the car for you." Sam said, effortlessly grabbing your bag off of your shoulder and placing into onto his own.  
"Uh thanks." You shot a smile up in the hunter’s direction.  
"It’s no big deal." Sam waved his hand, dismissing his act of kindness. "Come on, Dean's waiting in the car."


	6. Chapter 6

"I’m assuming it’s illegal to break into a cemetery." You asked Sam from your seat in the back of the impala. Dean was currently fiddling with the graveyard’s lock, trying to gain access inside.  
"Only if there are no trespassing signs. You should get accustomed to doing these sort of things though, we do them all the time,” Sam sighed.  
"Oh really, like what?" You asked, curiosity getting the best of you. You robbed a bank of $400,000 surely nothing they did could be much worse than that. Well besides the times where they killed monsters and like looked like a normal murder to the police.   
"Lying to police, fake IDs, breaking and entering to name a few," he stated.  
"Let me guess we don't get paid a lot," you replied.  
"Not at all actually, that's why Dean-"  
"I run credit card scams." Dean stated as he hopped back into the driver’s seat. Credit card scams?! That was a federal crime, one that you were pretty sure the government could track down.   
"But-" you stammered.   
"Don't worry, Princess; I learned from the best. No government agency has any clue who I am." He replied with a grin.   
“That’s because they think you’re dead,” Sam muttered. Dead? You know what? You didn’t want to know. Not now at least, maybe in a couple days or weeks for that matter.   
"Now who's ready for a good old fashion salt and burn?" Dean asked as he slowly drove the impala through the graveyard.   
"I am," you replied. The adrenaline was beginning to pump through your veins, removing any fear that was there earlier.   
"That's what I like to hear." You saw Dean shot you a smile through the rear view mirror. Sam on the other hand remained quiet. You decided to fill the silence with some more questions,  
"So who are we burning?"  
"Jeff Wilson, a local doctor that performed experiments on his patients," Sam replied. Hm, he kind of sounded like Doctor Frankenstein. Well at least you wouldn’t feel bad about burning his bones.  
"That son of a bitch started killing the family members of those he practiced on. All of them had their arms cut off and died from blood loss. We're here to put a stop to it." Dean turned off the car and looked over the seat at you. "So are you going to come out and watch up close, or would you rather wait in the car?" You didn’t need to think twice, you already knew your answer.  
"I'll get out. I want to see how this is done," you answered. The three of you got out of the car and looked around. The place was deserted, which in this case was a good thing. You scanned a few nearby tombstones before discovering the dear old doctor. "Jeff Wilson, March 11, 1951 to November 18, 2003. A loving husband and great friend," you read aloud. "Did he have any kids?"  
"None that we know about," Sam said as Dean popped open the trunk. You stepped away from the grave and made your way over to the brother’s sides.  
"So what exactly are we doing?" You asked, "I mean I know we are salting and burning the bones, but what does that do to the ghost’s spirit?"  
"It separates their ties to their earthly body, making it impossible for them to haunt anyone or anything," Sam explained. Hm, didn’t sound fun.   
"So if it keeps them from haunting things why doesn’t everyone have a salt and burn?” You questioned the extremely tall hunter.  
"Most ghosts are vengeful spirits, people who passed away in a traumatic way. A lot of people don't die like that. Have you ever seen the movie Ghost?" Sam asked.   
"Yeah, a long time ago. It wasn’t that good, why?" What did a Patrick Swayze movie have to do with anything? It was just a movie.   
“Hey, don’t diss Swayze!” Dean interjected.  
“Alright, calm down there. So what makes this movie different from every other ghost movie out there?” You rolled your eyes, this was ridiculous. You were ready to believe that ghosts existed, yes, but to say that Hollywood accurately portrayed a haunting… well you weren’t prepared to believe that. At least, not yet.   
"Do you remember how the main character was able to move things around?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well the movie got that right. Ghosts use their emotions to cause hauntings, people who die suddenly or in a tragic way have a lot of pent up emotions. Do you see where I’m headed with this?” Sam asked.   
“So what we torch Swayze and that’s it he’s gone? What about going to the light and all that jazz?” It seemed wherever you looked people were always saying that ghosts needed to go into the light. Here it seemed like you were doing the opposite.   
“The light may or may not exist but that’s not our job. Our job is to save lives by getting rid of ghosts any way possible.”  
“Oh that makes sens-“  
“Hey lovebirds, a little help here. I can’t dig up a grave by myself,” Dean exclaimed. You glanced over at the tombstone and saw that Dean had already started shoveling.   
“We’re not lovebirds,” Sam stated, “give me that shovel.”   
“Nuh uh, yours is right next to you.” Dean countered, pointing at the gardening tool leaning against the impala. Sam snatched up the tool and quickly began to dig alongside his brother.   
“What do you want me to do?” There wasn’t much room left for you to help them dig. Besides they would probably be a lot faster than you. You hadn’t had any training yet and to be honest you needed to work on your upper body strength.   
“You my dear (Y/N) get to man the flashlight. I don’t want you digging just in case that son of a bitch decides to visit,” Dean instructed. There should be a flashlight somewhere in the trunk.   
“Ok,” you spun around and started to dig through the car. There were so many different weapons that you had a hard time finding the flashlight. After a minute or so of digging you found a small black flashlight and directed its beam towards the ever growing hole. “Any specific spot you want lit up?”  
“Nah, anywhere around us should be fine.” Sam said as he continued to dig down.   
“Just make sure to stay awake, this may take a while." Dean added, continuing to help his brother with the task at hand.  
\------------------------------  
Dean was correct; it took a long time to dig up the grave. After an hour of holding up the flashlight you sat down at the edge of grave and propped it against your knee. Another hour passed when the silence was finally broken by Sam's voice.  
"I got something!" He struck the ground with his shovel and you heard a bang. That had to be the coffin!  
"Great job, Sammy." Dean smiled up at his little brother, "Let's finish this." The boys smashed the lid of the coffin open and a skull was now in your line of vision.  
"What do you think, (Y/N), ready for your first salt and burn?" Dean asked, tossing his shovel out of the grave with Sam following suit.  
"Here, let me help you guys up." You offered a hand to each of the guys.   
"Thanks," Sam said taking your hand and using it to help him climb out of the newly dug hole. You hadn't expected Sam to be as heavy as he was and lurched forward when he tugged on your hands.  
"You need any help?" Dean, who had passed on your offer, asked after he successfully climbed out of the hole.  
"No I got this," You replied gritting your teeth. You had to be strong; you were going to help Sam and Dean not slow them down. You tightened your grip on Sam's hands and pulled with all your might. Between you doing that and Sam using his legs for leverage, he was able to get out of the hole. Maybe your upper body strength wasn’t that bad after all.  
"Wow, I didn't think you would be able to do that, (Y/N)." Sam stated brushing some dirt off of his shirt.  
"I'm stronger than I look." You laughed reaching up to brush a clump of dirt off of Sam's shoulder.  
"Can you two cut the lovey dovey crap, we have a job to do." Dean stated opening the Impala's trunk. Sam rolled his eyes in his big brother's direction and you let out a frustrated sigh before walking over to Dean's side.  
"What's the next step?"   
"We have to add the salt and burn to the term salt and burn." Dean grinned handing a large container to you. "Give that to Sam." You did as he asked and handed the heavy tub to the super tall hunter.  
"Here you go, Sam." You smiled, relived that you didn't have to hold the heavy load anymore.  
"Thanks." Sam twisted the cap off of the container and started pouring liquid all over the exposed skeleton.  
"Is that gasoline?" You asked smelling the unmistakable scent.  
"Yup, it helps speed up the process." Sam explained, continuing to pour it all over the doctor's remains.  
"You can't forget the salt," Dean commented. You turned your head to see Dean carrying a similar container towards you. He screwed off the lid and started dumping its contents onto the skeleton. When the boys finished dumping their containers into the grave they stood by your side.  
"Would you like to do the honors?" Dean asked offering you a pack of matches.  
"Sure." You pulled a match out and struck it against the box, starting a flame. You positioned the match so it caught the rest of the box on fire, before dropping it into the grave. The remains of the doctor started to burn immediately. You took a step back from the hole in surprise, the flames were a lot higher than you expected them to be!  
"You okay, (Y/N)?" Sam asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"Yeah, it's just the flames were a lot taller than I thought they were going to be," you admitted.  
"Well now you know," he smiled down at you.  
"So what do we do now?" You asked.  
"Now we wait for the fire to go out and bury the coffin once again," Dean answered. "Might as well get comfortable, we'll be here awhile."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had been right it took a while to finish the job, but the three of you were able to get out of town before the sun rose. The Winchesters kept their promise and brought you to the bunker. When you got there you were given your own room across the hall from Sam's. You didn't waste any time in decorating it, but you didn't really have a choice. Before you moved in the room was full of dust, cobwebs, and a bunch of boxes full of stuff that Sam wouldn't let you look at. He claimed that you needed more experience before you could look through its contents.  
Well, that wasn’t going to fly so you decided to throw yourself into learning about what was truly out in the world. So on your second day in the bunker you went off in search of the library. You had only been inside of it once but it was already your favorite spot in the bunker. You loved being surrounded by books and that room was chock full of them. When you stepped into the library you saw a familiar figure seated in one of the many chairs.   
"(Y/N), what are you doing here?" Sam asked looking up from a gigantic book.  
"Um, I live here?" You joked stepping into the massive room. “What are you reading?”   
“A book on Mayan rituals.” He shut the text and looked up at you, “So what’s up?”  
“Well I wanted to learn a bit more about monsters but since you’re in here could you teach me some self-defense?” You asked as you walked over to one of the shelves and trailed your hand over some of the books. However Sam and Dean managed to get their hands on this place was beyond your imagination; some of these books had to be hundreds of years old and were still in great condition.   
“I’d be happy to teach you some moves,” he smiled, “but you should probably go change into some workout clothes first.” You glanced down at your current outfit and nodded your head.   
“That’s probably a good idea. Where should I meet back up with you?” This bunker was huge but you were fairly confident that Sam wouldn’t want you to be fighting in the library. The hunter thought for a moment before speaking,  
“Do you know where the firing range is?”   
“Yeah, kind of?” Honestly, the bunker was a web of hallways that you weren’t quite sure how to navigate just yet.  
“Meet me in the room next to it. I’ll be waiting.” Sam placed his book on a nearby table and walked out of the library leaving you alone. Ok, you were pretty sure you could navigate your way back to your room but after that… that would be an adventure. You trekked back to your room and quickly threw on some yoga pants and an old tee shirt that were lying around. Now that the easy part was out of the way, it was time for your adventure to begin.   
You stuck your head out of the doorway and looked in each direction. Which way to go? After a couple seconds you decided to go to the left and began your journey. The hallway took many twists and turns and it seemed you would never find the firing range. You let out a groan and decided to start opening doors hoping one would be the right room. The first three doors you opened led to either closets or rooms full of junk. Did the boys never clean this place? You let out a sigh and continued down the hall until you stopped in front of a door marked Room Eleven. Maybe this was the firing range? You opened the door slowly and peeked your head inside. Unlike the other rooms this one was fairly clean and contained a bed. Maybe this was Dean’s room?   
“(Y/N)? Are you lost?” You looked down the hallway and saw the eldest Winchester headed your way.   
“Was it that obvious?” You chuckled nervously.   
“Kinda, you are sticking your head into my room,” Dean laughed. “So where are you trying to go?”  
“The room next to the firing range. Am I anywhere close to that?”   
“You’re not too far away. Here, I’ll show you the way.” Dean started off down the walkway and you followed close behind him, determined to remember the way. It only took a minute before you were in front of your desired target. “Think you got it?”   
“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for the help, Dean.”   
“Anytime, Princess, by the way I’m liking the yoga pants,” Dean winked. You rolled your eyes at him and stepped into the room.   
“There you are, (Y/N). I was worried that you had gotten lost,” Sam joked.   
“I did, I actually wound up in Dean’s room. You guys should seriously give people a map when they come here,” you laughed. “So this is your guy’s workout room?”  
“Yeah, you like it?” Sam asked stretching his arms out above his head.   
“Yeah, it’s nice,” you replied with a smile. “So where do we start?”   
“Well I need to evaluate your current skill level. So come at me with everything you got.” You observed the hunter for a moment before charging him. You had a plan, let’s see if it worked.  
You threw a couple punches at Sam’s face but he blocked each and every one of them. Well that didn’t work. Maybe you should aim for a different spot? You threw a fake punch towards his face and as he moved to block that you sent to his gut. Sam let out a grunt and began to fight back, you dodged two of his punches but the third one made contact with your jaw. That hurt like a bitch! You stepped back from the hunter and decided what to do next.  
An idea popped into your head but would it work? As Sam approached you ducked out of his grasp and tried an old wresting move that you saw your dad do a long time ago. It didn’t work. As a last ditch effort you sent a kick to the one area that was certain to bring any male down. Sam bent over in pain and let out a groan. While he was bent over in pain you tried to bring him down but he was simply too strong. Within seconds he recovered and had you pinned to the ground.   
“Looks like I win,” he stated smugly. You thrashed around underneath him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Sam noticed your attempted escape and promptly sat on your abdomen. You let out a sigh and finally admitted defeat.  
“I guess I need a lot of training.”   
“Don’t be too hard on yourself, you’re a decent fighter already. Definitely a lot better than I gave you credit for,” Sam said. “Don’t worry, when I’m done with you you’ll be able to take Dean down.” Sam got off of you and offered you a hand up. Looks like you had a lot of training ahead of you.


	8. Chapter 8

You trained with Sam every day for the next two weeks and you had to admit he was a great teacher. By the end of your training you were able to hold your own against Sam and even take him down a couple of times. According to him you were strong enough to take on the creatures that went bump in the night. Now the real question was if you were ready to take on Dean, he had the final say if you could go hunting or not. So that Friday afternoon you decided to confront the eldest Winchester.   
"Hey Dean," you greeted him warmly. You hung back in his doorway, unsure if you were allowed to enter.   
"Hiya, (Y/N). What's up?" He looked up from the newspaper he was flipping through. “Come on in, I’m not going bite.”   
"Well, I've been training with Sam for the last two weeks..." You began, taking a step into your room.   
"Yes, I've noticed that," Dean commented, “what about it?”  
"Sam said I’ve been improving a whole lot and he thought I’m ready to fight you," you stated. Hopefully he’d say yes, you were dying to get out of the bunker.  
"Really, that quick?" Dean raised an eyebrow. “It’s only been two weeks, it took Sammy and I years to reach the level we’re at.”   
"She's a fast learner," Sam appeared in the doorway. "You didn't jump, (Y/N)?" You glanced over at your shoulder and shot a smile at the hunter,   
"Nah, I heard you coming."   
"Damn, she is getting pretty sharp," Dean said approvingly. "Alright, I'll fight you but I have a condition.”  
“What would that be?” You asked. This could be interesting depending on what he wanted.  
“If I win you don't get to come on this hunt I just found instead you'll stay behind and do research for us," Dean stated.  
"And if I win I get to tag along," you stated your counter offer with a smirk.   
"You'll have to sit in the backseat," Sam stated. Hell if that was the only drawback to winning you’d throw yourself into this fight.  
"Deal!" You and Dean yelled in unison.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
"I still can't believe she pinned me!" Dean whined from the driver’s seat.  
"I told you I've been practicing," you laughed. It was a difficult fight but your new skills helped you take down the hunter with ease.   
"Damn Sammy, what have you been teaching her?" Dean asked looking over at his little brother.  
"Everything you taught me, Dean, although I think (Y/N) learned faster." Sam smiled back at you. You beamed back at the handsome hunter,  
"Thanks, Sam! So what are we dealing with?" You were thrilled to finally be out of the bunker and working on a real live case.   
"We don't know just yet," Sam said.  
"Yeah, right now it’s few dead bodies,” Dean said. “It's a large number compared to the size of the town. So I figured why not check it out?"   
"Where are we headed?" You asked hoping that the answer wouldn’t be too far away.   
"Bouse, Arizona," Dean informed you.  
"Might as well get comfortable, we'll be driving all night," Sam stated. Well at least it was night time so you’d be able to a couple hours of shuteye in.   
You managed to sleep through most of the drive but you did recall checking into a shady looking motel and sleeping in a separate room away from the boys. At the current moment you were busy playing hide and go seek with your sister.  
“Come out; come out where ever you are!” You laughed, as you looked for your sister. You thought you heard a giggle come from her room so you snuck up to the door. “Gotcha!” You yelled as you opened the door. Instead of seeing your smiling sister's face, like you were expecting, you saw something much worse. Her rotting corpse.  
"(Y/N)! (Y/N), wake up!" Your eyes shot open and Sam's face entered your field of vision.  
"S-Sam?" You asked, heart racing, "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you screaming so I ran over here as fast as I could. Are you okay?" You could see the worry plastered on his face. He heard you screaming? Why would you be screaming?  
"I-uh-I think-I mean I don't-" you stammered your brain trying to process everything that was going on. Sam cut you off with a hug,  
"Shh, I know nightmares aren't fun," he murmured in your ear. A nightmare. That's what had happened! You were simply dreaming about... You started sobbing, broken, almost animal like sobs that shook your whole body. "Shh, it's okay. I got you, don't worry it was just a dream." Sam rubbed a hand across your back in attempts to get you to stop crying.   
"What's wrong?!" Dean ran into the room with a pistol in his head.  
"She had a nightmare, Dean." Sam said quietly continuing to rub your back.  
"Aw, those aren't fun." Dean's face softened, lowering his gun. "You got her?"   
"Yeah, you can go back to bed. I'll be back in as soon as I can," Sam whispered.  
"Okay," Dean muttered closing the door behind him. The room was silent except for your sobs,  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked gently. You were quiet for a few seconds considering his offer. "If you don't want to it's okay."   
"Its fine Sam," you sniffled. He pulled you closer to him as you began to retell your nightmare. "I-I was playing hide and go seek with my sister, L-lily. I was looking for her and decided to look in her room." You took a deep breath in attempts to soothe your nerves, "When I opened the door. I-I-" you stammered unable to finish the sentence.  
"It's okay, you don't have to finish. I understand," Sam whispered. You snuggled into his warm chest taking comfort in him.  
"Thanks, Sam." You murmured shutting your eyes once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey lovebirds it's time to get up!" Dean's voice pulled you from your deep sleep.  
"Shut up, Dean," Sam groaned.  
"You have five minutes, then you gotta get up." Dean's voice faded back into his room.  
"I don't wanna." You mumbled, snuggling into your extremely warm blankets. Sam chuckled,  
"Neither do I." You buried your head into your pillow, which for some reason made Sam laugh. "You know that tickles?"  
"Why would that tickle?" You mumbled, refusing to open your eyes. You just wanted to get a couple more minutes of shut eye was that too much to ask?  
"Because that's me not your pillow," Sam stated.  
"What?" You opened your eyes slightly but saw nothing but white, the same color as the sheets. "I don't know what you’re talking about," You sighed and shut your eyes once again. Sam laughed again, this time you noticed your pillow rose slightly and in time with his laughs. Your eyes shot open as you realized that your head was lying on Sam's chest.  
"Wha-" you sat up and began to stutter. "H-how did-"  
"You don’t remember?” Noticing your blank face, Sam decided to elaborate. "Dean and I heard screaming coming from your room last night. We wanted to make sure that you were okay.”  
"I had nightmare didn't I?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah you did," Sam replied, "but it's behind you now; time to move forward." You opened your mouth to respond but Dean's voice cut you off.  
"I gave you guys two extra minutes; it's time to get up!" Dean appeared in the doorway. "How did you two lovers sleep?"  
"Oh shut it, Dean!" You threw a pillow in his general direction. God, sometimes he acted like the little brother you never had!  
"Not ‘til you guys get up,” Dean replied.  
"Ugh, fine." You groaned and proceeded to crawl out of bed at the speed of a snail. "So what's the first thing we have to do?"  
"Go question the witnesses, see what we're up against." Sam stated sitting up in bed. His hair was sticking out in every direction and looked pretty funny if you were being honest.   
"Why would the witnesses talk to shady looking people like us? Haven't they already spoke to the local police?" You asked curiously. Honestly if either of the Winchester’s came knocking on your door you probably wouldn’t take them seriously.   
"When federal agents come knocking on your door, you don't get to judge their appearance." Dean stated as he walked out of the room, a few seconds later he popped his head back in. "Learn to aim better," he tossed the pillow back and hit Sam directly in the face, "like so."   
"Damn it, Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he laid his head back onto his pillow.  
"Sam?" You had a question that was fairly important.   
"Hm, what is it (Y/N)?" He asked looking over at you.  
"What do you and Dean usually wear when you're pretending to be federal agents?" You knew you couldn’t dress exactly the same as them but it would at least give you an idea as to how to blend in.   
"Suits, you'll have to wear something similar... Do you have anything like that?" Sam answered.   
"Um, I think I have an old blazer somewhere in my bag." You said as you tried to remember the location of that article of clothing. The last time you had worn it was when you were at a job interview over a year ago.   
"That would work," Sam stated sitting back up. "I'll leave so you can change." He got up out of bed and headed towards the door.  
"Hey, Sam," you called out to the hunter. He looked back at you with mild interest,  
“Hm?”  
"Thanks… you know for-"  
"Any time," Sam cut you off with a wave of his hand. He acted like it was nothing but you truly were grateful to not only him but his brother as well. Sam shot a grin in your direction and opened the door to the room he shared with his brother… Who was in the process of changing,  
"Damn it, Sammy! Learn to knock already!"


	10. Chapter 10

"How many times to I have to apologize, Dean? You know I didn't mean to walk in on you." Sam sighed from the passenger seat.  
"You could learn to knock." Dean muttered pulling into a concrete driveway that was connected to a small ranch style home.  
"Where are we?" You asked examining the front yard that was littered with kid's toys.  
"The house of the first victim." Dean replied shutting the engine off. "Let's see if Mrs. Walters knows anything about her husband's disappearance." He stepped out of the car with Sam right on his heels. You were much slower than the boys as you struggled to get out of the impala. It wasn't your fault, it was the high heels you had on. How some women were able to run in these things seemed unreal, you could barely walk in them.  
"Remind me again why you decided to wear shoes that you could barely walk in?" Sam laughed helping you get out of the car. You gratefully took his hand and carefully shimmed out of the car.  
"All in the name of beauty," you replied lifting your head proudly, "besides with these on I'm almost at eye level with you."  
"Keep dreaming, (Y/N)," Sam laughed. "The top of your head only reaches my chin, even with those shoes of yours."  
"Hate to interrupt the little love fest but we have work to do," Dean stated.  
"It's not a love fest," you retorted. You wouldn't call it a love fest, playful flirting was more like it. "Where's my badge?"  
"Right here." Dean handed you a black leather wallet inside was your very own FBI badge. "We have your other cards with ours."  
"Awesome." You put the wallet in the inside pocket of your blazer. It was now official, you were a hunter now all you needed was to kill a monster.  
"Let's go meet Mrs. Walters," Sam said. The three of you walked over to the front door, that's when the nerves hit. Oh god, you were about to impersonate an FBI agent! How did FBI agents even act? Should you play good cop or bad cop? Wait there were three of you, how did that work?  
One of the boys knocked on the front door and you nervously smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from your blouse. You didn't look professional enough, they were going to see right through your disguise. Oh god, what if the cops showed up and recognized you?!  
“Relax, you look fine. Just be confident,” Dean whispered.  
"Right," you replied. You pulled your shoulders back and lifted your chin just as the front door opened. A woman in her mid-thirties, with a toddler on her hip opened the door.  
“Can I help you?”  
“I’m Agent Banner, these are my partners Agent Stark and Rogers.” Sam motioned to Dean and then you. Was he joking? You desperately wanted to pull out your badge and check the name printed on it but that would look suspicious. “We’d like to ask you a couple questions about your husband’s disappearance.”  
“Joe, why don't you go play with your sister?” The woman put the toddler on the ground and he happily ran off around the corner. Once the child was out of an earshot her demeanor instantly changed, “I already told the police everything I know.” You were taken aback by her sudden mood swing.  
“Yes we know that ma'am,” Dean tried to calm the woman down, “but we aren't the local police.” If looks could kill Dean would be deader than a door nail, that's how pissed off this woman was.  
“Why does the FBI give a damn about my asshole of a husband?”  
“Because there have been other disappearances similar to his. We’re hoping that the local police may have missed something in their initial investigation. Something that could help us find those who are missing,” Sam said. The woman glared at Sam,  
“Fine, I’ll tell you the same thing I told the police. Last Tuesday George was working late at the office.” The woman provided air quotes around the words working late. That wasn't a good sign… “He called me as he was leaving the office and said that he had to get gas on his way home. No one’s seen him since he pulled into the gas station.”  
“His car was still parked there?” You inquired.  
“Didn't you read the police report? Yes, his car was still there but there was no trace of him.” She stated crossing her arms across her chest.  
“I see,” Dean muttered, “which gas station was his car found?”  
“The speedway on Clinton Avenue,” Mrs. Walters replied. “Is there a chance that George is still alive?”  
“There’s always a possibility,” Sam gave the woman a sympathetic smile.  
“Good because when he gets back he's gonna regret it,” the woman snarled. What on earth did George Walters do to make his wife this angry? A muttered response held your answer, “Then he can run back to Marcia and her-”  
“Just one more thing before we go, did you notice anything strange the days leading up to George’s disappearance? Any sights or smells that seemed out of place?” Dean asked. The woman’s face scrunched up, almost as if she had just smelled something awful.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” She snapped.  
“Please, just answer the question,” Dean replied. You could tell he was being to get annoyed by the woman’s shitty attitude.  
“Well I don't know if it counts but there were a couple of teenagers hanging around the house the night before, around the time George came home from work.” Mrs. Walters paused for a moment, “I don't know if it's related at all but the morning George went missing there was an unfamiliar car parked further down the street.”  
“What did the car look like?” You asked, this might be a crucial clue later on in the case.  
“If was an old black minivan and no I don't know the make or model of it,” Mrs. Walters explained.  
“What about the teenagers? Did any of them look familiar to you?” Sam asked, trying his hardest to keep a polite smile on his face.  
“It was dark out and they had hoodies on, I never saw any of their faces,” she stated. “I'd say there were four or five of them in all. Do you think they had something to do with George’s disappearance?”  
“Anything’s possible, we’ll let you know if we find anything,” Dean smiled. “Thank you for your time.”  
Once the three of you were back in the impala you let out a sigh,  
“You guys have got to work on coming up with aliases.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam looked back at you in curiosity.  
“Banner? Stark? Rogers? You guys are lucky her kids weren't into marvel.” That could've been a disaster…  
“Be thankful that we weren't using rock aliases,” Sam cast a look in Dean’s direction.  
“No one ever notices, besides some of those names are pretty common.” Dean tried defending himself.  
“Oh yeah because Agent Jovi is such a great cover,” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“You know what Sammy-“  
“Ok you two cut it out, we’re on the clock here. You guys can argue all you want once this case is over.” You stopped the argument before it got too heated, the last thing you needed was the Winchester’s fighting one another over fake names. “What do we do now?”  
“Now we need to see if Mrs. Walters’ story matches up with the others. I think we should go look for Marcia first, I'm sure she's got some exciting stories from that night…” Dean suggested with a smirk. It was times like these that really made you question whether or not he was a pervert after all,  
“Dean, no… Just no…”


	11. Chapter 11

All the other witness testimonies you heard throughout the rest of the day matched what Mrs. Walters had said. In each disappearance a group of unknown teenagers lurked around the night before and the morning of the abduction with a black minivan parked further down the road. In either case the suspected teenagers never showed their faces while the sun was out, making it extremely hard to identify any suspects. According to Sam the list of suspected monsters seemed to be endless.  
“There’s not much for us to go on. All we have is that they have never shown their faces during the day and they seem to stay in a group.” Sam sighed as he sorted through a pile of police files.  
“What’re you thinking, Sam?” You asked from your seat next to him. While he had been going through the paper trail you were trying your best to research any monsters that fit the MO.  
“Well we’re not in the right area for it to be a wendigo nor is it a full moon, so that removes werewolves from the list,” Sam said.  
“At least that’s two monsters off the list,” you replied. How did the Winchester’s manage to solve cases like this? There was barely anything to go on here! You let out a sigh as you typed yet another search into your laptop, praying that something useful might come up. At this rate you guys were going to be in this town until next Christmas maybe if Dean had stayed behind and helped it might go a lot faster. You couldn’t blame him for leaving though he did go off on a food run. However it did make the process go a lot slower and it didn’t help that everything was resulting in a bunch of dead ends.  
An hour or so later Dean reappeared with an armful of fast food.   
“Hope you two were craving burgers, I know I was!” He placed the bag of greasy food on the dingy motel table, “Find anything?”   
“Nothing really but we were able to cross wendigos and werewolves off the list.” Sam explained as he put away the files he had been looking at. You were just about to grab your burger when something caught your eye, a mythical monster chat forum.   
"Hey, (Y/N), put that away for a bit and come eat." Dean motioned you over to the table where the delicious food was waiting. You ignored the growling in your stomach and replied,  
"Just hold on a sec, I think I might've found something." You mumbled, your eyes scanned through the messages hoping that something helpful would pop up.  
"What is it?" Sam asked as he took a bite from his burger.  
"A mythical monsters forum page." Hopefully the guys wouldn't think that it was a waste of everyone's time, after all most of the stuff on those sort of pages were absolute crap. When you didn't hear any signs of protest you elaborated. "These two girls are arguing about vampires. You have one who's obsessed with Twilight and one who seems to have logical arguments."  
"So what, you think it's a vamp?" Dean asked through a mouthful of burger.  
"The logical one claims that vamps work as a team during the night time hours, since direct exposure to the sun feels like a terrible sunburn. On the opposing side the twihard claims that the sun just makes them sparkle and they prefer to hunt on their own." You read a couple more messages before continuing. "They also have different views on what vampires do with their victims. The first one says that they keep a few around and feed off of them till they die. The other option is that they turn them into vampires as well, if and only if they may prove useful to the nest.”  
“What’s the twihard say about that?” Dean asked.  
“They claim that they just kill their victims right then and there. As for turning others, they only turn those who they truly love.” You clasped your hands together as you read that last line. What a bunch of garbage. Honestly twilight vampires just shit on all of the vampire lore that had been written in the past centuries.  
“That bad?” Sam chuckled.  
“You don’t know the half of it,” you groaned.   
“Since you’re done with that come eat before your burger gets cold.” Dean waved you over and motioned for you to sit at the empty chair. You closed your laptop and took your seat with the boys, happily devouring your burger.   
"Now that you mention it a vampire being behind the attacks makes a lot of sense. That's why we haven't found any bodies yet; they're either being turned or sucked dry." Sam thought aloud.  
"If we are dealing with vamps the next step is to find the nest," Dean stated. You listened as the brothers tried to narrow down the location of this nest. According to them it would be a boarded up building so that no sunlight could get into the monster’s sleeping chambers. In other words, an abandoned building. As you ate you racked your brain for any building that had looked abandoned. Only one came to mind,  
"What about that old bakery on the outside of town? You know the one we passed on the way in?"  
"Hm, I guess it's worth a look." Dean said finishing his burger in one large bite. "Let’s go check it out."


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long for the three of you to find the abandoned bakery, it wasn't in the best part of town so you were glad that you had the Winchester’s by your side. Everyone had their eyes trained on the building, waiting.  
"Do you see any movement?" You asked, you were in the dark on this. The boys only had one pair of binoculars and they were passing them back and forth to one another.  
"Not yet," Dean replied lifting his binoculars to his face once again. You had been staking this building out for a while now but no one had come in or out of the building. Maybe you had been wrong, maybe the vampires were holed up in another building?  
"You know I might be wrong about this," you admitted looking out into the dark.  
"Hey do you guys see that?" Dean asked, pointing towards the building.  
"What is it, Dean?" Sam snatched the binoculars from his brother and raised them to his face. You squinted your eyes and tried to see what the boys were looking at. After a couple seconds you gave up, it was hopeless without binoculars. It's not like you were a cat and could see in the dark.  
“A black minivan just pulled into the lot. Do you see it?”  
“Yeah, hold on...” Sam muttered, “Something’s moving inside of the building…”  
“Give me that!” Dean stole the binoculars back from his brother.  
“I was using that,” Sam stated.  
“And I need it,” Dean replied. He only had the binoculars for a short time before, “Son of a bitch!”  
“What is it?” You inquired, desperate for some information.  
“It's definitely vampires, I just saw them drag another victim inside the shop. If we hurry we should be able to get to him before they start feeding.” Dean hopped out of the car and was racing towards the trunk. You and Sam were right behind him, it was imperative for you to be quick, a stranger’s life was now on the line. Dean was grabbing syringes full of a mysterious dark red liquid, in all honesty it kind of looked like blood but that was preposterous. Vampires needed blood to survive, surely they weren't harmed by it.  
“What's that?” You watched the guys as they unloaded syringes and… machetes? “This might be a really bad time but, uh, how do you kill vampires?” Both of their heads jerked up at your question.  
“Did you seriously just ask that?” Dean stared at you, mouth agape.  
"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure the whole wooden stake in the heart thing is a load of bull,” you explained quickly. “Then you guys go and pull machetes out of the trunk so…”  
“It’s a good thing you asked,” Sam said. “It's fairly easy all you do is take this,” he handed a sword over to you, “and cut their heads off.”  
“Oh yeah because decapitating someone is so easy,” you joked. The blade felt heavy in your hand as you gave it a couple practice swings. “Is there anything else I should know?”  
“Dead man’s blood,” Dean lifted a couple of the syringes, “it won't kill a vamp but it sure slows them down.” You took a coupe vials of the blood from him and stowed them in your pockets. “Ok, let's roll.”


	13. Chapter 13

The three of you snuck into the building expecting there to be five or six vampires but were met by fifteen. Without even saying a word the three of you launching into battle, a frenzy of machetes. You barely registered what was going in on as you swung your blade. All you could do was make sure to look before you swung. The last thing you wanted was to kill a Winchester. As one bloodsucker’s head rolled off his body another tackled you to the ground.   
“Shit!” You used you blade as a barrier between you and the monster’s fangs. What were you going to do? You couldn’t use your machete for anything because if you moved it you were toast. Sam and Dean weren’t going to be much help because they were fighting off the others. Besides you wanted to prove to them that you could take care of yourself, even though that was proving difficult. Come on, (Y/N), think! That’s when you remembered the dead man’s blood in your pocket.   
You were going to have to do this carefully. You used your dominate hand to hold the machete in place, keeping you safe, while you grabbed a syringe with your other. You looked for an opening and when you saw it you stabbed the needle into the vampire’s neck.  
“Ack!” The creature twitched as the blood entered his body. Second by second you could feel him getting weaker and weaker. Soon you were able to push him off of you and pin him to the ground. Only then were you able to slice off his head. Once you had dispatched the creature you looked over to see if the guys needed any help, they didn’t. They had a vamp on its knees, awaiting its demise.   
“It looks like there's only one freak left. (Y/N), would you like to do the honors?" Dean asked as he hovered over the remaining vampire. A syringe was imbedded in the monster’s neck, preventing him from escaping.   
“I’d love to,” you stepped over and gave the creature a once over. Now that the threat of death was gone you had a chance to observe your enemy. It looked like any normal human except for the fangs, they were huge nasty ones that looked razor sharp. Something was off, this freak looked familiar but why? You examined the monster carefully. He looked normal, brown hair, brown eyes, and… a scar covering his cheek. The same scar that your childhood best friend had years ago before he went missing.  
"Todd, is that you?" You whispered hesitantly. It couldn’t be possible, lots of people had scars. There was no way this could be your long lost friend.  
"Heh, took you long enough (Y/N). I was wondering if you'd recognize me, I recognized you," the monster smirked. So it was true, this was your childhood friend all grown and a vampire.  
"(Y/N), what’s he talking about? How do you know him?" Sam asked.  
"Todd and I were best friends growing up. When we around seven Todd went missing in the woods and everyone assumed he died." You couldn’t believe this was happening. You never thought you’d see Todd alive ever again but there he was, waiting for you to kill him. You weren’t sure you could do that, not to your old friend.   
"But here I am, alive. I'm just a little different that’s all," Todd stated.  
"Yeah now you’re a bloodsucker that kills people." Dean growled shoving another vial of blood into Todd's neck.  
"I chose to become what I am. Don't you get it?” Todd said, “Imagine playing hide and seek in the woods when all of a sudden a man says he can turn you into a vampire. How cool would that seem to a seven year old obsessed with Dracula?" That’s when something inside you seemed to break, something that you had tucked away for years.   
"How could you do something like that Todd?! Everyone thought you died out in those woods! Hell, your mom killed herself because she couldn’t stand living without you! You wanna know what happened when you disappeared? Your dad blamed Lily and I for it all! He said it was our fault you were gone because we should’ve known better!” You screamed at the monster in front of you.  
“Do you have any idea how guilty I felt? I could never go back into those woods, ever! You ruined the one place I had loved the most growing up. You made me hate myself!” You felt a hand on your shoulder. Through your tears you could see Sam’s worried look, even he was having doubts about your ability to kill Todd.   
“I never meant to hurt you, (Y/N). In fact I wanted the opposite, I wanted you and your little sis to join me,” Todd stated. “Trust me, I asked father many tim-“  
“Father?” Dean cut him off. “Who’s he?”   
“The one by the door.” Todd motioned over to one of the bodies. “You’ve really messed up your chance to join m-“  
“Join you? Are you out of your mind?! What makes you think that I would ever want to become a monster like you?” You yelled, tightening your grip on your machete.  
“Don’t forget little sis. How is she anyhow? I bet she’d like to see what I’ve become,” Todd asked.  
“She’s dead.” You spat back, voice dripping with hatred. How dare he talk about your sister like that? Like she’d want to join him on his quest to kill innocent people.   
“Aw that’s too bad. I was hoping we could get the gang back together. You know have a little fu-“That was it. You swung your blade, silencing your old friend for good.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take long to clear out the victims and notify the authorities of their whereabouts. Soon the three of you were headed back home. You had been silent ever since you… Ever since you killed Todd. Did you do the right thing? On one hand Todd was a cold blooded killer and on the other was your childhood best friend. You were feeling guilt, sadness, and anger all at the same time.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam asked gently.   
“Not really,” you muttered. It wasn't your fault Todd became what did. He had left own. His own accord, it wasn't your fault that he went missing. That weight was off of your shoulders but it had been immediately replaced with the guilt of killing him. It wasn't Todd, you had to keep reminding yourself that he wasn't your childhood friend, at least not anymore. He was a cold blooded killer who had to be taken out. You didn't he would kill more innocent people, you had no choice. He had to die.   
"Don't beat yourself up. He wasn't the same guy you used to know, he changed (Y/N) and not in a good way.” Dean glanced at you through the rearview mirror. You could tell he really felt bad for you, maybe he had to do something g like that in the past? It was probably best not to ask.  
“Yeah I know it's just…” You trailed off u sure of how to continue.   
“Believe me it's hard seeing people that you used to be close friends with. Especially when you thought they were dead and then they turn up as a monster,” said Sam. “We’ve been in the same position as you before. So if you ever need to talk it out we’re here.”  
“I appreciate that, I really do, but right now I'm not feeling up to it.” You gave them a soft smile. Maybe later?” It was nice that they were actually concerned for you. It proved that they really did care about you.   
“Sure thing, are we driving through the night?” Sam directed the question at his brother.   
"Nah, I want to sleep in a bed. Next motel I see I'm pulling over," Dean yawned.   
"Sounds good to me," Sam also yawned.  
“Same,” you joined in with another yawn. Damn yawns and their contagiousness!   
Thirty minutes later Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small dingy looking motel, you noted the name was German Village Inn. You wondered how bad the decor would look as Dean and Sam paid for the rooms. Once everything was paid for everyone grabbed their duffle bags and headed into the connected rooms. You muttered a good night to the boys and headed straight for the shower.   
You were covered in a thick layer of blood and grime from your adventure at the abandoned bakery. As you scrubbed the filth from your body you hummed an unknown tune. You had never heard it before; it just seemed to pop into your head. After rinsing the soap suds from your body you stepped out of the shower and put on some pjs. Now that you were clean and comfy you finally decided to crawl into bed. You had more than enough adventures for one day and so you clocked out in record time.  
Sadly you didn't stay asleep for long. Your sleep was plagued by nightmares each one involving Todd or your sister. The worst one was when Todd ate your sister and made you watch. You woke up sobbing after that one, it seemed so real.  
"(Y/N)?" You heard Sam's voice come from the direction of the doorway. "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine, just a nightmare." You took a couple deep breaths to steady yourself. You heard the door shut, Sam must've gone back to his room. You let out a sigh and buried your head in your hands. You had to think of something else, something happy. Anything was better than what you just saw in your dream. The bed was suddenly weighed down by someone sitting on the edge of your of it.   
"It's alright, (Y/N) it was just a dream." Sam's said in a soothing tone.  
"I know but it seemed so real," you choked out. "T-Todd was eating my sister and was making me watch!”  
"Shh, it’s okay. Todd's gone for good, you don't need to worry about him." Sam started to gently rub your shoulders. "Nothing's going to hurt you, that's what Dean and I are for." You lifted your head to look at Sam.  
"Do you really mean that?" You asked wiping the tears from your face.  
"Of course I do," Sam smiled at you. "Are you feeling better?"  
"A little bit," you admitted lying back down. Sam moved to get up but you grabbed his arm holding him in place. "Can you stay a little bit longer?"  
"Sure, move over," he instructed.  
"Huh?" Did you hear him correctly?   
"I said move over," he stated crawling into bed next to you. "It's more comfortable to lean against a pillow than sitting up all night."  
"Oh, I guess you're right." You said making room for him. As soon as he got situated you snuggled up next to him and fell back asleep.  
You awoke to Dean screaming you and Sam jumped out of bed, guns blazing. What the hell was going on?! Were you being attacked?  
"Dean?! What's wrong?" Sam nearly knocked the door down as he ran into his brother’s room.   
"Look outside!" Dean yelled, pointing at the window. You and Sam looked outside and were greeted by an unfamiliar landscape.   
"Well boys I don't think we’re in Kansas anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

“Just where the hell are we?” Sam asked. The scenery had changed from the empty countryside to a suburban landscape. You were definitely not in the nice end of the city; to be fair you guys were staying in a dingy motel. That’s something that hadn’t changed, the motel looked the same and even baby was still parked outside. It was as if someone had picked up the building and placed it somewhere else.  
“Hell if I know,” Dean said, “at least Baby is here.” You stepped away from the window and pulled out your phone. That should be able to tell you where you are.   
“Columbus, Ohio,” you read from your screen. How on earth did you get here?  
“How is that possible? We were just in the middle of Oklahoma!” Sam exclaimed drawing the blinds shut. The last thing any of you wanted was for a stranger to look in and see all of you freaking out.   
“I don’t know! Maybe those winged bastards are behind this?” Dean muttered stomping around the room.  
“Who?” You raised an eyebrow, winged bastards? What did he mean by that? Dean stopped midstride at looked up with an expression that said ‘Shit.’ Almost as if he had just blurted out a secret.  
“You might want to sit down for this,” Sam said. He had a fairly serious look on his face as he placed a hand on your shoulder.   
“I’ll be fine, at this point nothing can surprise me.” You crossed your arms and held your ground. If they thought another monster was going to scare you they were wrong. You killed vampires last night for crying out loud!   
“Well, uh, Dean’s talking about angels,” Sam said slowly.  
“You mean like the angels in the bible?” You asked wide-eyed, surely they had to be joking.   
“Yup and they aren’t the whole god is great and we must follow his orders type either,” Dean grumbled.   
“I stand corrected then, I am surprised.” It did make sense, demons existed so it was only logical that angels were real as well. It wasn't like the Winchester’s would lie to you anyway, they had nothing to gain. “So are they friend or foe?”   
“Both,” Sam sighed sitting down in one of the two chairs, “we know one in particular named Cas. He’s a friend of ours.”  
“The others not so much,” Dean added putting his face in his hands. “Let me give Cas a call.” Then the eldest Winchester as he did something you thought neither of the boys did; Dean clasped his hands together and started to pray. “Dear Castiel, if you can hear me we need your help. Something big is going on and were just wondering if you know what it is. So if you aren’t too busy could you get your feathery ass down here and help us out?” You looked around the room expecting a golden figure to magically appear but nothing changed.  
“Looks like he’s not answering,” Sam sighed.  
“Yeah I know. Both of you go get some clothes on, we need to figure out what the hell is going on here.” Dean instructed the two of you.  
“Aye aye, Captain!” You saluted the shorter Winchester and ran off into your room to change into clothes suitable for going out on the town. You dug through your duffel bag and pulled out some clothes. As you changed listened to the boys arguing,  
“Look Dean, Gabriel’s dead so he couldn’t have done this. Balthazar’s gone too so he’s off the list. Maybe it wasn’t an angel who did this.” You heard Sam say. Gabriel? Balthazar? Who were they?  
“Well if it’s not an angel then what? A demon? Few monsters have the kind of power it takes to teleport, Sam,” Dean replied.  
“I know that, I think the first thing we need to do is see what’s going on around here. Maybe there’s a hunt we don’t know about?” Sam suggested.  
“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Dean replied. You were buttoning up your flannel when you heard something that sounded like bird wings. Why would a bird be in your room? You looked over your shoulder let out a screech. There was strange man in your room! How the hell did he get there?! The boys almost knocked your door down as they sprang into the room, guns at the ready.  
“Turn around or I’ll shoot!” Dean yelled as Sam pulled you behind him. You peered around Sam’s giant figure to see who had decided to let himself into your room. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Cas, that’s the name of the angel the boys mentioned earlier.   
“I heard your prayer and came as soon as I could.” The man, Cas, said in a gravelly voice. “Although I seem to have entered the wrong room.”  
“Like hell you got it wrong! You could've given, (Y/N), a heart attack!” Sam scolded the angel. You watched the boys tuck their guns away as they stared at their friend.  
“(Y/N)?” Cas asked tilting his head. “Do you mean a female occupies this room?”  
“Yeah, I do.” You piped up from your hiding spot behind Sam.  
“Sam, how did your voice become that of a female?” The angel asked completely bewildered.  
“He didn’t say that I did.” You replied stepping out so the angel could see you.  
“So you’re (Y/N) (L/N),” Cas said looking you over. “I am truly sorry about startling you. I meant to enter Dean’s room.”  
“It’s alright, I’m just glad I had my shirt mostly on.” You joked, buttoning up the rest of your shirt. “So do you know why we’re here?”  
“Yes, you aren’t where you think you are,” Cas stated.  
“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean asked.   
“I mean you aren't in your universe, not anymore.”


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean we aren't in our universe?" You exclaimed. What the hell did he mean you weren't in your universe anymore? It's not like cars were flying or you had suddenly gone dark side, no everything seemed absolutely normal. The only thing that had changed was your location, Castiel had to be wrong, he just had to be.   
"Something or someone brought you three here," Cas replied. He peeked behind the curtain, possibly to look for danger or signs that he was wrong.  
"Well if that's the case I guess we have no choice but to go and look for what brought us here," Dean sighed. He didn't seriously believe this angel, did he? Another universe, come on that had be a stretch even for the Winchester's.   
"I should probably mention something before I go." The angel stated looking directly at you. You squirmed under his gaze, it wasn't like you had anything to hide but his gaze was so intense you had trouble tolerating it.  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, his focus solely on the angel.   
"(Y/N) isn't the only (Y/N) in this city,” Cas stated.   
“So what? (Y/N) is a fairly common name, I'm not surprised that there’s someone else with my name in a city of, I don't know, a million people,” you replied.   
“Actually there are only 835,000 people in the city but you don't seem to understand. Yes (Y/N) is a fairly common name but that's not what I meant.” Cas squinted his eyes and took a step towards you. “There is another (Y/N) (L/N) somewhere in this city.”   
“Wait are you saying there’s another me out there?” How could that be? You couldn't really be in an alternate universe… Could you?   
“Yes, she's definitely different but still you.” Castiel nodded his head in confirmation. “I wish all of you the best of luck on your search, I will be conducting one of my own as well.” Just like that the angel was gone. Ok that was something you weren't sure you would ever get used to.   
"So two (Y/N)'s this is going to be interesting. Isn't that right Sammy?" Dean chuckled. You glanced over at the two brothers; Sam seemed lost in thought and Dean was trying to get his little brother's attention. "Hey Sammy, Sam, you hear me?" Dean waved hand in front of Sam’s face.   
"Sam, are you alright?" Was he having a hard time processing the whole alternate universe thing as well?   
"Huh, oh, yeah just thinking." Sam shook his head as if that would help him clear his mind.   
“Are you sure you’re up for a hunt?" You elbowed Sam's rib. He couldn't clock out now, you needed his help to get out of this mess.   
"I think I'll be fine but what about you? People might think you're the other you," Sam said.  
"Good point," you replied. You needed a disguise but one that wouldn't draw too much attention to you. You grabbed your bag and started to dig through it. After a minute you found what you had been looking for, some sunglasses and an old baseball cap. You tucked your hair into the hair and slid the glasses into your face, this would have to do for now. “What do you think, do I look like myself?” You asked, glancing back at the dresser mirror.   
“I think you're good. Let's get moving before whatever brought us here comes knocking on our door.” Dean said as he walked towards the door. You glanced over at Sam and he smiled,   
“Don't worry, you'll be fine.”   
“You think so?” You questioned the hunter as the two of you walked out to where the impala was parked.   
“Yeah, I mean there's a one in a million chance of that happening.”   
“Don't you mean one in 835,000?” You poked fun at Castiel’s seriousness. Sam laughed as both of you climbed into the car.   
“What's so funny, Sammy?” Dean asked as he turned the car on.   
“It's nothing, (Y/N) just told me a joke,” said Sam. “Where are we going?”   
“I don't know yet, I was thinking we just drive around and look for anything out of place.” Dean replied as he pulled out of the parking lot. Normally you'd be fine with that but something in your head was nagging you to go downtown.   
“Uh, I think we should go check out downtown.”   
“Why is that?” Sam looked back at you.   
“I don't know,” you admitted, “I just feel like it's the place to be.”   
“Since you're the one with a duplicate somewhere around here I think that's a good idea.” Dean stated as he drove towards the city. As you got closer to downtown the scenery started to improve but you noticed that the city wasn't that large. It contained a handful of skyscrapers but nothing stood out as special that was until you drive by a big white building surrounded by police cars.   
“Should I pull over?” Dean asked, slowing the car down. You peered out the window and saw a dozen or so police officers standing alongside their cars. Whatever was going on it was serious.   
“I don't see why not,” Sam replied as he pulled out the box of fake IDs. “Get ready Agent Spears and Humphries, we may have a hunt on our hands. You smiled as Sam handed you an ID,   
"Oh really agent-"   
"Knox." Sam replied as he handed Dean his badge. You glanced down at your own and noted that you were Agent Humphries, swell.   
“Thanks, God are there any parking spots in this city?” The eldest Winchester grumbled as he circled the building.   
“There's a lot over there,” you pointed to a small lot a block down the road.   
“Thanks, (Y/N),” Dean replied. A minute or so later the car was parked and the three of you were walking towards the commotion.   
"There’s always the chance that this might be a normal crime,” you stated.   
"At the same time it could be something we deal with,” Sam replied.   
"Alright knock it off you two, we're on the clock." Dean snapped as the three of you marched up to the yellow caution tape.   
"Sorry folks this area's shut at the moment." A police officer stepped in front of you, an apologetic smile on his face.   
"Well my colleagues and I would like to know why." Dean replied pulling out his badge, you whipped yours out as well. "Mind telling us what's going on?" The police officer looked at your badges and quickly nodded.   
"Sorry agents, we received a 911 call around an hour ago. A tour guide was found stabbed in one of the second floor bathrooms."   
"May we see the crime scene?" Sam asked the officer.   
"Of course." The policeman said and began to lead you three up the steps of the building. You looked at the architecture and concluded that this must be a government building. Not your typical murder location, there was way too much security in these sort of places. Soon you were at the entrance of the bathroom. The first thing you noticed as you stepped foot inside was that there was blood splattered on the walls.   
"Awesome." You and Dean muttered in unison.   
"Are there any suspects?" Sam asked as you examined the bathroom.   
"Not yet, everyone we’ve interrogated so far has an alibi," the officer explained.   
"Are there any video cameras that may have caught the suspect or victim?" Dean questioned the officer.   
"Not in here but there are some in the hallway one of them may have caught something." The officer replied. While the boys had him distracted you pulled out your EMF detector. Seconds after turning it on it began lighting up like a Christmas tree. You quickly turned it off and nodded at the boys.   
"Any chance I could see the footage?" Dean asked.   
"Of course, let me take you to the security office." Dean and the officer walked off while Sam stepped over to your side.   
“Did you catch something?” He asked looking over at you with those big hazel eyes of his.  
“Yeah, the EMF is ridiculously high in here. Look,” you switched the device back on and it lit back up.   
“Guess it is something we deal with,” Sam sighed. He stood up and began to look around the bathroom.   
“What're you looking for?” You asked, watching his movements carefully.   
“Hex bags, sulfur, anything like that,” Sam muttered running a hand through his hair, “but judging by the EMF we’re dealing with a ghost.”   
“Why would a ghost be in a government building?” You thought aloud.   
“Beats me,” Sam shrugged his shoulders, “that’s what research is for.”   
“Can I go look at the body instead? The other me might know the victim.” You pleaded with Sam. Research was just so boring and besides you had never been to a morgue before. This could be a learning experience.   
“If you really feel like it, sure.” He looked down at you. “I’ll stay back here and see if I get EMF anywhere else. Who knows maybe I’ll find something?”   
“I already did,” Dean called out. You and Sam turned in the direction of the eldest Winchester’s voice. That sure was fast. “I saw a reflection in the glass of a nearby display case, it’s definitely a ghost.”   
“Yeah the EMF is off the charts in there.” You said as the three of you walked out of the bathroom. “Where's this display case?”   
“Right there,” Dean pointed to a glass case only a couple feet away from the entrance to the bathroom. You glanced over the display but nothing stood out as special, it was just a bunch of Native American artifacts.   
“What did the ghost look like?” Asked Sam.   
“He looked like a Native American, older, and had no shirt on,” Dean answered.   
“Great…” Sam muttered. “Why don't you and (Y/N) go check out the morgue? I’ll stay here and see if I can find anything else,” Sam suggested.   
“Sounds good to me, ready to go Princess?” Dean asked, smiling over at you. He was obviously pleased that you had chosen to go with him instead of Sam. You just hoped he wouldn't get any ideas.   
“You know it.”


	17. Chapter 17

Okay maybe going to the morgue with Dean was a bad idea. As soon as you stepped into the building you were greeted with the smell of rotten flesh and medical supplies.   
"Yuck," you muttered under your breath. Next time you'd stay back and do research with Sam instead.   
"You say something Prin- Agent?" Dean corrected himself as one of the doctors walked by.  
"Just commenting on the smell," you replied. Maybe it would better if you breathed through your mouth instead, it was.   
"You'll get used to it, come on we have work to do." The two of you walked to a back room that had a wall entirely made up of steel doors, this must be where they kept the bodies. "Alright, we're looking for number 24601." Dean read from the file in his hand. You scanned your eyes across the numbers until you spotted 24601.  
"It’s right there," You pointed to a door on the lowest level.   
"Do you wanna open it or should I?" Dean asked setting the file down on a nearby table. As much as you didn't want to touch a dead body, you needed to prove you could handle it.   
"I can do it." You stated unlocking the door and pulling the tray back. You were greeted by the body of an auburn haired girl. She looked awfully familiar where had you seen her before?  
"Everything alright (Y/N)?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah, she just looks familiar that's all." You admitted taking a step back to examine the body. She was wearing a tour guide uniform and a name tag, but you didn't want to get close enough to read that. So you walked over to where Dean had dropped the file and read the name aloud. “Talia Peterson, I've heard that name before."   
"Maybe the other you knew her?" Dean suggested. "Let's see if there's anything strange about her death."   
"You mean besides being killed by a ghost?" You retorted, stepping closer to the body.   
"Ha ha very funny," Dean looked down at the corpse, "looks like she wasn't stabbed with a knife. Scratch that it doesn't even look like a stabbing."   
"What do you mean?" You watched Dean lift the victim’s shirt to reveal her abdomen.   
"These aren't the type of marks a stabbing victim would have.” Dean pointed out multiple wounds on the body and he was right, they didn't look like stab wounds. “Look, these show that she was slashed with a sharp object. An axe would be a lot better guess than a knife but how would a ghost be able to smuggle an axe through security?”   
"What if they didn't? Maybe it used one of those Native American artifacts we saw earlier?" If your memory served correctly there was a tomahawk in the display case right outside of the bathroom.   
“It’s definitely a possibility.” Dean stated obviously deep in thought. “Why don't you call Sam, tell him what's going on. I'll wrap things up in here." Dean must have been able to see how uncomfortable you were and shooed you out of the building. You didn't protest in any way as you practically ran out of the morgue. Next time you would politely decline the offer to go look at dead bodies, besides an evening of research with Sam might not be that bad… Snap out of it (Y/N)! This wasn't the time for flirting, people’s lives were on the line here!   
Once you were out of the morgue you whipped your cellphone out. No new messages, maybe Sam hadn't found anything yet? No matter, you'd call him anyways and hope for the best. The phone rang twice before Sam picked up.  
"(Y/N), are you guys finished already?" Sam's voice crackled over the phone. Great, a shitty phone connection just what you didn't have time for.   
"Sam, are you in a tunnel? I can barely hear you." You put a finger in your opposite ear in attempts to hear him better but even that wasn't helping.   
"What? No, I'm in the building. Can you not hear me?" His voice faded in and out, so much so you had a hard time deciphering what he had just said.   
"You know what? I'll just text you the info," you replied. Sam said something into the phone but it was so distorted you couldn't understand a word of it. So you hung up and texted the hunter.   
/Victim not stabbed. Look for an axe in the artifacts/ You finished typing your message and clicked send. A few seconds later your phone buzzed with Sam's reply.   
/K not much EMF here/ Well that wasn't good news. It was probably best for the three of you to regroup and come up with a new plan.   
/Wrapping up here meet u back @ the motel/ You typed out your response and put your phone back in your pocket. A couple of minutes later Dean stepped out of the morgue.   
"Any word from Sam?"  
"Yeah I called him but the connection was terrible. All he said was that he hasn't found much EMF." You replied putting your hands in your pockets. Your second hunt didn't seem to be going nearly as smooth as you first.   
"I see,” Dean muttered, “could he hear you fine?"   
"I don't know, maybe? Here why don't you try calling him?" You pulled your phone back out and handed it over to Dean. He dialed Sam's number and put him on speaker phone.   
"(Y/N), is your phone working yet?" Sam asked, his voice harder to hear than ever.   
"Obviously not," Dean said taking a closer look at your phone. Maybe it was something wrong with your phone and not the connection? You sure hoped that wasn't true, you didn't have any money to spend on getting a new one.   
"Dean... you?" Sam’s voice faded in and out of the speaker.   
"Sammy, can you hear me just fine?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah… I…." Sam said over the phone.   
"Hold on," Dean put the phone to his ear.   
"What is it?" You asked taking a step forward. You wanted to hear whatever he did.   
"Shh!" He shut his eyes and listened to the static coming from Sam's end of the phone. After a minute or so he let out a sigh,   
"Dean… You…there?" Sam voice crackled.   
"EVP's are coming through her phone," Dean grumbled, "meet us back at the motel we need to talk."


	18. Chapter 18

"Run that by me again, Dean." Sam stared wide-eyed at his older brother. You had a similar expression as you tried to process what Dean had just told you.   
"I swear on my car, it said 'the girl must die'. Not once, not even twice, but three times," Dean sighed.   
"Whatever the other me did must've been terrible. Why else would a ghost be after me?" A shiver ran down your spine, just knowing a ghost had it out for you, well the other you, chilled you to the bone. The fact that the messages had come through your phone instead of her’s wasn't comforting, that meant the ghost knew that you were in this universe.   
"Maybe that's why we were brought here, to save the other you?" Sam suggested.   
"Yeah, I'd prefer to keep breathing," you forced a smile. You were worried, not for yourself but for the other you. You were willing to bet that in this universe you weren't a hunter, in fact all the evidence supported the idea that you worked in the statehouse. If that was the case the other you would have no idea how to keep herself safe from a pissed off spirit.   
"I'm sure you do," Dean chuckled, "we like you better that way."  
"If the ghost really does have it out for you we have to act quickly," Sam said. "We have to find the other you and figure why a ghost wants her dead."  
"That shouldn't be too hard," you stated. "Sam, can I use your laptop?"  
"Sure, I'm not sure how fast it'll run though.” Sam grabbed the computer from his duffel and handed it over to you.   
"I've said I'm sorry like ten times already," Dean grumbled.   
"We both know you're not," Sam snapped back. What on earth were they talking about?   
"Do I want to know how he managed to break your computer?" You chuckled as you sat down at the little table and opened the computer screen. The first image that popped up was an ad for an Asian porn website. "Busty Asian cuties in your area? I think I found the answer," you laughed as you closed the multitude of ads. Just how many viruses did Dean manage to download?!   
Once the desktop was clear of any pop ups you opened up Facebook. If there was any record of you, it would be on here. You typed your name in and waited for the results. A couple different pictures popped up but you saw your face looking back at you. You clicked on your face and was sent to the other you’s Facebook page.   
"So you went to The Ohio State University, nice." Sam read over your shoulder. Wow, that was tough school to get into good for her.   
"No way, the other (Y/N) is a college graduate?" Dean asked.   
"Why is that so hard to believe? I went to Navajo Technical College for two years." You looked away from the screen and instead focused your gaze on Dean.  
"I didn't know you went to college," he stated incredulously.  
"Well I did, but I only earned half of my degree." College had been fun for the two years you were there but it was way too expensive to continue. So after your sophomore year you dropped out and started to work. Speaking of work you needed to get back to yours, "Hm, looks like I studied to have the illustrious job of a tour guide."  
"In the same building where a fellow tour guide was just stabbed," Sam sighed.  
"Apparently I live in an apartment complex downtown." You examined pictures on your wall, the other you hadn't posted anything new in over a year. Who could blame her? Facebook was dead, only grandmas played Farmville on it. Despite this you clicked through pictures of you at different graduations and parties. Everything was fine until you stumbled upon a picture of you and your sister. Who was still alive?! Your heart skipped a beat as you looked at the picture; she looked so happy, so full of life. You read the caption of the photo, 'Congrats lil sis you did it! Now it’s time to enter the world of adults! I'm so proud of you!' It was her high school graduation… Something that never had happened in your universe. Suddenly Sam’s hands were rubbing your shoulders.   
"Are you alright?" Sam whispered in your ear. You nodded your head, not taking your eyes off of the photo. "I think you need to take a break," he said gently as he shut the laptop. You nodded once again, staring down at the tabletop. "Come on let's go get something to eat." He nudged your shoulder encouraging you to get up from your chair. You glanced over to where Dean was previously sitting and saw him passed out on his bed. Guess traveling to a different universe really took it out of him. With a wave of his hand, Sam led you to the impala. Once you guys were on the road Sam started talking,   
"(Y/N), you need to think this through before you do something crazy.”   
"Sam, my sister's alive! What would you do in my shoes?" Sam fell silent for a minute or so before speaking slowly as if he was carefully choosing each word.   
“We don’t know what’ll happen if you go see her. What if messes up the whole alternate universe?” Now it was your turn to be quiet. He did have a point, who knows what would happen if you interacted with any relatives in this universe? For all you know a black hole could appear and swallow everything.  
“Fine I won’t go,” you mumbled looking down at your feet.  
“Promise?” He asked, glancing over at you.   
“I promise,” you sighed. It was a tough decision but Sam had more experience than you. If he thought looking for Lily was a bad idea, it was probably a bad idea. “So where are we gonna eat? I’m starving!”  
“I saw a sandwich shop not too far down the road. Do you want to see if they have anything good?” Sam asked focusing on the road ahead.   
“Sure!” A few minutes later the dive came into view. “Mr. Hero’s, looks good.”   
“Yeah but the area it’s in doesn’t.” Sam frowned turning the car into the tiny parking lot. “Stay close to me when we get out, okay?” You nodded you were most definitely in the slums of town, at night none the less. The two of you stepped out of the car and walked in side by side. You weren’t scared in the least bit, you had a giant as your personal bodyguard.  
“Can I help you?” The guy at the counter asked.  
“Yes, I’d like to order one Romanburger, a chicken pita, and,” he looked down at you. “What looks good to you?” he asked.  
“Hm, I’ll take a hot buttered cheesesteak,” you read from the menu. It looked tasty enough.   
“Can you make all those meals?” Sam asked the kid.  
“Sure, what would you like as your drinks?” the kid typed your order into the computer.  
“Three cokes,” Sam replied.   
“Alright your total is-“ you tuned the kid out as you watched a group of people around your age walk into the shop. One girl in particular stood out to you, she had bright bubblegum pink hair but you couldn’t think of how you knew her. Shit, did the other you know her? You quickly turned your head back around to the cash register, where Sam was just finishing paying.  
“He said it’ll take about ten minutes,” Sam informed you as he put his wallet away.  
“Awesome, hey can I wait in the car?” You looked up at him nervously.  
“Why would you want to do that?” He tilted his head in curiosity. You made the smallest head movement towards the group of people. “Do you think you know someone?” he whispered. You nodded your head, glancing over at the group. “Alright, just make sure to lock the doors. He handed you the keys and two drinks, “See you in a few minutes.”  
You ducked out the back door and hurried to the impala. Once you were inside you locked the door and turned the radio on, it’d be nice to listen to something other than Dean’s cassette tapes. You loved them but they got old after listening to them for hours on end. You managed to catch the end of some Fall Out Boy song which was followed by the DJ announcing the next song.   
“And now Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.” The next thing you heard was the song that had popped into your head last night. Huh, maybe the other you had been listening to it? You waited for the youngest Winchester to come back to the car, keeping an eye out for any shady looking people. Ten minutes later Sam was walking back to the car just like he had promised but something was wrong, he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
“Sam, what’s wrong?” You asked once he was in the car.  
“I know how you feel about your sister now,” he mumbled.  
“What are you talking about?” You questioned the hunter. He looked at you, worry painted across his face.  
“I saw Jess in there.”


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you talking about? Who's Jess?" You asked nervously. How on earth did he know someone from this universe? Weren't you supposed to be the only one who was really here in this universe?   
"She was my girlfriend back at Stanford. I- I was going to ask her to marry me but a demon killed her when I came back from a hunting trip," he whispered staring blankly into the shop. You were silent, Sam's dead ex-girlfriend was in there. You hated to admit it, especially since she was dead in your universe, but you felt a pang of jealously. "She's different in this universe," Sam added after a couple seconds of silence.   
"Which one is she?" You asked looking dismally into the shop. Judging by his reaction to seeing Jess, he still had feelings for her, and you were naïve enough to think you stood a chance with him.   
"The pink haired one," he mumbled.   
"I never took you for the hair dye type," you joked trying to lighten the mood.   
"She was blonde in our universe," Sam chuckled as he put the car into gear and started to drive back to the motel. The ride was silent, each of you lost in thought. Not only was your sister alive but Sam's ex-girlfriend as well. Did that mean others who were dead in your universe were alive in this one? There were endless possibilities with being in a different universe.  
When you returned to the motel you could see that Dean was up and moving.   
"Here I'll take the food and one of the drinks," you said grabbing the bag of hot sandwiches and one of the cokes. You hurried into the boy’s room to drop off their food, you needed some time to yourself.   
"There you are, I was wondering where the two of you had wandered off to," Dean smiled, "and you brought food! You really are the best!”   
"I try," was your response as you placed the bag of food down. "I'm going to go do some more research in my room." You grabbed your sandwich from the bag and entered your room. Finally some time to yourself! As you ate you allowed your mind to wander, so Sam was going to propose to that girl, but for some reason you felt like you knew her as well. You opened your laptop and started searching through your Facebook photos. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searches you and Jess finally appeared in a photo together. 'Breaking in the new apartment! Couldn't have asked for a better roommate!' Well shit, you were roommates with the girl. You clicked on her page and saw that the two of you had gone to college together but she studied to become a web page designer. You were busy looking through more photos when you heard a knock on your door.  
"Hey, (Y/N), can I come in?" Sam's voice asked from the other side of the door.   
"Sure," you closed your tab and opened a news website just as Sam came into the room.   
"What's up?" He asked, leaning in the doorway.   
"Just catching up on what's happening in this universe. Did you know Paris Hilton bought a $13,000 dog?" You asked trying to keep the subject off of hunting for just a minute.  
"I did not know that," he laughed,” but I’m serious, are you doing okay?"   
"Yeah, are you?" You replied, shutting your laptop.   
"If you mean am I fine seeing my dead ex-girlfriend? Then yes I am, this isn't the first time I've seen her after she died,” Sam said somberly.   
"Well I'm just glad you're okay with that, because we're roommates," you stated.   
"You've got to be kidding me," he didn't seem to believe you.   
"Dead serious, besties throughout college and now we have an apartment together."   
"I guess we need to stop by there tomorrow and see what the other you is like," he replied. "We’ll be the FBI investigating the murder of one of her colleagues, sounds fun.”


	20. Chapter 20

That night you were unable to fall asleep, your mind just wouldn't shut up! Between there being another you and your sister being alive, it was just unnerving. You shouldn't be sleeping you should be researching a way to get out of here and back home but you weren't sure if you even wanted to go back, at least not yet. Sure monsters still existed here but the people you cared about were alive. No, not just people you cared about, people that Sam cared about as well. You thought of Jess and how Sam had looked after coming face to face with her. Would you look the same way if you ran into your sister? What would you do if you ran into the other you?   
You tossed and turned for a few more minutes when you heard your motel door open. You opened your eyes and peered into the darkness,   
"(Y/N), are you awake?" Sam whispered.   
"Yeah, you can't sleep either?" You asked as you felt the bed weighed down by his body.   
"Yup, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the whole alternate universe thing." He replied pulling the blankets up and over the two of you.   
"Same," you sighed looking over at him. "Was it strange?"   
"Was what strange?" He turned onto his side and waited for you to elaborate.   
"Seeing Jess," you replied.  
"It's like seeing a ghost," he sighed, "it may look like them but it’s not."   
"I see," you mumbled snuggling into your pillow. "You know we have to find the other me tomorrow."  
"You mean today," he muttered already half asleep.  
"It's not morning until I wake up." You replied flipping onto your side and shutting your eyes. "Night Sammy."   
"Night (Y/N)," Sam mumbled.   
* * *  
You awoke next morning to Dean knocking furiously on your door.   
"(Y/N), do you know where Sam is?"   
"Hm?" You opened your eyes and looked around. Everything seemed normal except the arm draped over your body and the quiet snores filling the room. You rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Sam. You smiled and snuggled into his warm body, the room was too cold for your liking so you decided to ignore Dean and get a couple more minutes of shut eye.  
"(Y/N), are you in there?" He yelled knocking on your door again. Maybe if you ignored him he'd go away? After a minute of silence your door opened revealing a pissed off Dean. "(Y/N) get up Sam's mis- oh. Should I come back later?" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. It wasn't too hard to guess what Dean was assuming. Thankfully Sam began to stir,   
"What's going on?" He mumbled, eyes still shut.   
"You're missing," you replied sitting up.   
"That's great," he replied obviously still half asleep, "tell me when you find him."   
"Sammy, don't make me pull your ass out of bed." Dean snapped walking into the room. Sam jumped up so fast he almost fell off the bed.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" He exclaimed looking around the room for his older brother. "What's got you so grumpy?"   
"Hm maybe it's because I thought you went missing in an alternate universe?" Dean stated. "Why are you in here anyhow? Did you two you know-"   
"Neither of us could sleep so we stayed up talked until we did." Sam cut Dean’s train of thought off before he could make things awkward.   
"Whatever you say, Sammy, just get dressed. We have to find the other (Y/N)," Dean said as he left the room.   
"So the usual FBI getup?" You asked hopping out of bed.   
"Not for you,” Sam’s voice stopped you in your tracks, "you have to go undercover."  
"But-" you began to protest. It wasn't fair this case was about you for Christ’s sake! Surely they weren't going to leave you behind to do research?  
"No buts. How would you feel if you were interrogated by yourself?" Sam asked as he crawled out of bed.   
"Like I should lay back on the LSD," you admitted. "So what should I wear then?"   
"I don't know something that doesn't make you look like you?" He suggested before entering his own room. Hm, something that made you not look like you...


	21. Chapter 21

It turns out making yourself look different wasn’t that hard to do. You threw on some baggy clothes, a beanie, and some sunglasses. Once you were satisfied that you wouldn't be recognized by anyone you stepped into the Winchester’s room. You weren't looking up, rather you were looking down at your phone for any new articles about the murder at the statehouse.   
“So what’s the plan?” you asked without looking up.   
“The three of us are heading over to the apartments,” Dean stated. “You’ll wait in the car while we question the other you.”  
“What why?” Sam asked stopping by your side.   
“Hm, did you say something Sam?” you asked looking up from your phone. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight, even though the boy’s suits were cheap they still looked amazing in them.   
“You just said that we should bring a change of clothes,” he said slowly. He was looking down at you in curiosity.   
“I did? That’s odd.” You shrugged your shoulders, at this point nothing was weird to you.   
“You're probably channeling the other you,” Dean suggested. “Still, it might be a good idea to bring something to change into.”   
“You know just in case we have to follow the other you somewhere.” Sam added grabbing some clothes from his duffle bag. Your eyes lingered a little too long on his butt as he bent over to do so.  
“So do you have the address?” Dean asked heading towards the door, a jumble of clothes in his hands.   
“Yeah, I programmed it into my phone’s GPS. It’s only ten minutes away.” You explained averting your eyes from Sam’s ass as the three of you stepped out of the motel and into the Impala. You were silent the whole ride over, absentmindedly biting your lip. You had no idea what to expect. Just how different were the two of you? You really hoped she wasn’t evil or something like that.  
“Hey, (Y/N), we’re here.” Sam’s voice brought you back from your thoughts.   
“Oh, cool, I’ll just wait here then.” You sighed leaning back into the soft leather seat. You really wanted to at least see what this alternate you looked like.   
“Don’t worry, Princess, we’ll be right back.” Dean winked getting ready to get out of the car.  
“Hold on just a moment, Dean.” Sam said looking out of the car. “I think we just found the other (Y/N).”  
“What really?!” You exclaimed leaning forward so that your head was up in the front seat with the boys.   
“Yeah that’s you in the green vest,” Dean said.. You looked across the parking lot at the girl they were talking about. She did have your hair color and seemed to around your height, but you weren’t sure. Then again you remember reading a theory that if you ever came face to face with yourself you wouldn’t recognize yourself.   
“Are you sure?” You asked doubtful that the girl in front of you was really you.   
“Positive,” Sam replied. “Looks like you’re going somewhere.”  
“Yeah, who are those guys?” Dean asked. You looked at the three men accompanying you and Jess. The first man was pretty much bald but what little hair remained was dark black. From here he appeared to be rather tall, not as tall as Sam but tall enough. The second man had short brown hair and some sweet facial hair. You noted that he was shorter than the first man. The last man was about your height, a pale complexion, and dark spikey hair. The other you laughed at something this dark haired man said; judging from her body language she liked him, a lot. You were busy studying her movements when she turned her head in the direction of the impala.   
“Shit, no one move,” Dean whispered. The three of you held your breath as her eyes trailed over the Impala’s exterior. Did she recognize the car? You glanced back at the group of people that were piling into an oversized pedophile van.   
“Nice wheels,” Sam chuckled as the other you hopped into the back seat.   
“No kidding,” you laughed, “but you guys are going to have to change. It’s obvious we have to follow them.”   
“That’s for sure but someone has to investigate her apartment,” Dean said. “I’ll go do that, you two follow them to wherever. We’ll meet up at the pub down the road.” He instructed the two of you.   
“Sounds like a plan, but (Y/N) you need to cover your eyes,” Sam said. You weren’t sure but you could have sworn his cheeks were flushed, was Sam embarrassed? You turned around keeping an eye on the giant white van while the guys changed from FBI agents to civilians.   
“Ok I’ll see you two in a bit.” Dean said as he climbed out of the impala.   
“Can I turn around?” you asked the youngest Winchester.   
“Uh, yeah.” You climbed over the front seat to sit alongside the hunter. You grabbed his clothes off of the floor and began to fold them neatly. “What are you doing?” he asked raising an eyebrow.   
“Folding your clothes, FBI agents can’t have wrinkly suits,” you stated. “Now get a move on or we’ll lose them.” You laughed pointing to the van leaving the parking lot. Sam started up the impala and put it into gear,  
“You got it.”


	22. Chapter 22

Just where was the other you going? The Columbus Zoo.   
"Why the hell am I going to the zoo in the middle of the week?" You asked as you and Sam pulled into the giant parking lot. Didn't the other you have to work?   
"Beats me," Sam sighed as he paid for parking. "I wanna know who those guys are."  
"Me too." You watched the white van a couple cars ahead of you. "Don't forget to park a few spaces away."   
"Trust me, (Y/N), this isn't my first time stalking someone." Sam laughed as he parked a few spots away from the other car. From here it wouldn't look like you were following them.   
"That's not something you want to brag about." You laughed as you unbuckled your seatbelt. The hunting lifestyle was so strange when compared to a normal life but you knew you were helping people. Even if that did mean you occasionally stalked them, but hey it was for their own good.   
"It's part of the job," he replied as he shut off the engine. Both of you laughed and stepped out of the car. "Where's the other you?"   
"Up ahead." You pointed to the group ahead of you. "Hey, Sam, have you seen the new Captain America movie?"   
"What? Yeah I streamed it not too long ago, why?" He looked over at you thoroughly confused.   
"I think we should use the same approach they used when blending into crowds." You murmured as the people ahead of you burst out laughing.   
"PDA?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"   
"Well do you have a better idea?" You retorted looking up at him. He didn't reply, instead he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Looks like he was following your plan. "The question still remains, why am I here?" You muttered as you watched the other you. The three guys seemed to pay for your tickets and you thought you heard Jess say something about dinosaurs. Why on earth was she talking about dinosaurs? Nothing was making sense. The two of you stepped into line to buy your tickets.   
"Don't worry, sweetie, I got it." Sam said as he pulled out his wallet. Looks like he was going all out with this fake dating thing, not that you minded in the least bit. This could be fun.   
"Aw thanks, babe." You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His cheek felt rough and scratchy underneath your lips and you wished you were kissing his lips instead. "You're the best." After you got the tickets, the two of you spent the rest of the day running around the zoo. This group of people seemed to make it their life mission to see the entire zoo in one day. A feat that you weren't sure was possible, this place was huge!   
After hours of running around they finally took a break in the aquarium,   
"Thank God!" You exclaimed as you quickly navigated your way to the back of the aquarium. There were rows of seats that faced the main tank, so that people could sit back and enjoy the fish. You plopped down in the last row, thankful to be off of your feet.   
"Tired of walking?" Sam chuckled as he sat down next to you.   
"Yeah, what is up with them anyhow?" You asked watching the other you walk away from the spot where you could touch various sea creatures. "Are they trying to see the entire zoo in one day?"   
"Looks like it," Sam replied wrapping an arm around your waist, "but at least this exhibit's indoors." Another thing that made this outing to the zoo even weirder was the fact that it was freezing outside. Why would the other you want to spend hours out in the cold? You snuggled into Sam's side as an attempt to warm up. "Are you cold?"   
"Feel my nose," you instructed the hunter. He did as you said and let out a laugh.  
"You're a very healthy puppy." He removed his hand from your face and drew you closer to his side. You could tell, even though he didn't show it, that he was cold too.   
"Haha, very funny." You rolled your eyes before focusing on the other (Y/N). At the moment she had her face pressed up against the glass, along with everyone else in her group. "Ok that is not sanitary, not in the least bit." How many little kids had done the same exact thing that day? You were willing to bet a lot.   
"Remind me not to kiss the other you's cheek," he whispered. You were going to reply but the other you turned in your direction.   
"Shit!" Did she know she was being watched? You were thankful the room was dimly lit, but you were still nervous that she would spot you. She was looking in your direction when suddenly Sam pulled out his phone. “Sam what're yo-“ Before you could register what was going on Sam pretended to take a selfie or did he really take one? "Did you seriously just take our picture?"   
"Yup, we have to make this look as real as possible. So yes I did just take a selfie. Wanna see it?”   
“Of course,” you grabbed the cellphone from his hands and immediately started laughing. The photo was hysterical; you were still wearing your sunglasses so you looked like a douchebag and Sam wasn't even looking at the camera. “It's amazing.” You handed the phone back over to Sam and glanced over at the other you. The man with the dark spikey hair had his arm wrapped around her shoulder one moment and the next the two of them were being dragged outside by Jess.  
"Here we go again..."


	23. Chapter 23

"Thank god, I don't know how much more walking I could take!" You exclaimed as soon as you were back in the impala. Your feet were so sore, you must've walked miles today. You were pretty sure you had a couple of calluses on your feet as well.   
"I sure hope they head back to the apartments so we can get a bite to eat." Sam commented turning on and blasting the heat.   
"I know what you- Ooh~ so warm." You sighed, happily placing your hands on top of the vents.   
"Next time you're wearing gloves." He laughed as he started tailing the white van once again. It wasn't your fault that you forgot your gloves. In your defense you didn't think that you were going to be outside all day.   
Did the group head back to the apartments? No of course not, that would be too damn easy. Instead they walked into the pub where you were supposed to meet up with Dean.   
"Of course," you stepped out of the car, "this always happens."   
"Well, at least we get to eat." Sam said as he walked into the restaurant. "Do you see Dean anywhere?"   
"Yeah, over there." You pointed to a booth a few away from the other (Y/N)’s. The two of you plopped down in the seat across from Dean. From here you would be able to keep an eye on the other you while you ate.   
"So where'd you two lovebirds go?" Dean asked putting his glass of scotch down.   
"The zoo," Sam replied.   
"What why?" Dean asked, clearly just as confused as the two of you were.  
"No idea, but our (Y/N) didn't seem to like it as much as her copycat did," Sam grinned.   
"Aw, not a big fan of the zoo, Princess?" Dean teased.   
"The zoo was fine, the cold was not," you replied. "Oh and there's the fact that I have to wear sunglasses indoors. I look like a douchebag wherever I go."  
"Aw but you're our douchebag." Sam wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "So did you order already?"  
"Yeah, but what's all this?" Dean raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by the PDA.   
"What, oh this?" You asked as Sam removed his arm from around you. In the past two hours it had become second nature for the two of you to act like a couple. Although you wouldn't admit to either Winchester, it just felt natural almost as if you were meant to be like this.   
"Have you seen the new Captain America movie?" you asked.   
"What does tha- oh. Oh, I see." You could see the wheels turning in Dean's head. "So how was the love fest then?"   
"I think we traumatized some kids," you laughed remembering their horrified faces when Sam kissed your cheek inside of the Gorilla exhibit. “So what'd you do all day?”   
“I managed to sneak into her apartment," Dean whispered finally getting down to business.   
"And?" Sam asked taking a sip from his water that a waitress must've brought by.   
"And there's EMF everywhere. Its residue though, but it's only a couple of hours old." Dean reached into his pocket, "I also managed to grab this for you." He pulled out a photo and slid it across the table. You gingerly picked it up and saw your sister smiling back at you. The two of you were sitting on the beach without a care in the world. She really did love the ocean…  
"Thanks Dean," you put the photograph into your pocket. "So whatever is causing the EMF is following the other me around, sweet."   
"Yup, I'm thinking when she gets back home Agents Spears and Knox will go question the other (Y/N) and her neighbors,” Dean thought aloud.   
"Meanwhile Agent Humphries will do some research on those guys that are following the other me around." You glanced over at the other you. She was talking to the dark haired man from before, she was so into him. You had to admit he was handsome but you preferred Sam. She glanced over at you and quickly turned back around when she saw staring back. That was the second time today she glanced back you, maybe she knew she was being followed after all? You focused your attention back onto the boys who were arguing which band was better, AC/DC or Styx. Soon your food arrived and everyone started to eat, this was your definition of happiness; good food and good company.


	24. Chapter 24

While the boys were off interrogating the other (Y/N) you were supposed to figure out who the three men were. It was a difficult task, an almost impossible one in fact, because you had absolutely no idea what their names were. With that in mind you started searching through various social media sites, surely the other you had posted pictures from today? Nope, that would have made your life easier.   
You let out a sigh. Where else could you look for clues? You didn't know the three men accompanying you and Jess- wait that was it! Jess had been there too! You quickly typed Jess into the search bar and groaned, you didn't know her last name. Maybe if you backtracked and looked on the other (Y/N)’s Facebook? Smart move, you were able to navigate to Jess’ page and find out her last name. It didn't take long for you to scan through her social media, she hadn't posted anything today either. After letting out a string of curses that would be more fitting for a sailor, you opened up a new tab. If you couldn't find anything on the men you could at least figure some stuff out about the Statehouse. You were neck deep in historical blueprints when the Winchester's returned.   
"(Y/N) you can stop, we know who they are." Sam sighed flinging himself onto one of the beds.   
"And that would be?" you asked curiously. How did they manage to figure that out? Maybe they asked the other you about them?   
"TV show hosts." Dean slammed the motel door shut behind him.   
"Are you serious?" you asked dumbstruck. He had to be joking, he just had to be.   
"They were on the TV while we were questioning the other you," Sam sighed.   
"Do you know what show they on?" You asked opening up a new tab on your laptop. This could be the key to figuring out their identities.   
"Some ghost hunting show, didn't catch the name," Dean replied. “But it doesn't matter, tomorrow night we’ll be hunting that damn ghost. Once that's done we can focus on getting back home."   
"Sounds like a plan, well I'm gonna shower and then go to bed." You yawned shutting your laptop.   
"Alright, see you in the morning." Sam smiled at you.   
"Night princess," Dean called after you as you shut the divider door. You let out a sigh and made your way to the bathroom, a shower was just what you needed. You turned on the shower and removed the oversized clothing from your body. As the steam started to fill the bathroom you decided that now was a good time to climb in. You were right, the water felt amazing and before you knew it you were quietly humming to yourself. You recognized the tune from a musical you had seen with your family many years ago, if you remembered correctly it was called Next to Normal. Getting lost in the music, you began to sing aloud.   
"I'm alive! I'm alive! I am so alive! If you climb on my back we both can fly!” You continued to sing quietly to yourself even after you got out of the shower. You tightly wrapped a towel around yourself and went off in search of some pajamas. You nearly jumped out of your skin as you opened bathroom door, for Castiel was standing just outside the door.   
“Castiel, what the hell are you doing here?!” You hissed, holding your towel close to your chest. This was only your second day of knowing the angel and here he was waiting outside your bathroom door. Maybe it was Cas who was the pervert and not Dean? No, he was an angel for crying out loud. He should be the opposite of a pervert, whatever that was called.   
"You have a marvelous singing voice, (Y/N)," was the angel’s response. It was almost as if he thought that waiting outside someone’s bathroom was a normal thing. Maybe he simply didn't know any better? You decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, he was an angel after all.   
"Uh thanks," you rubbed the back of your neck, unsure of what to say next. "Uh, in the future you might want to refrain from listening to people while they're showering. It's kind of frowned upon."   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know that," he apologized. You felt better knowing that he didn't know any better but you couldn't help but feel that his eyes could see right through you. You squirmed under his gaze, you would have felt a lot better if you had clothes on.   
"The guys are in their room." You said, hoping that Castiel would leave so you could change.   
"I actually came to talk to you," he stated. “I found some clues related to the whole alternate universe matter."  
“Oh really? What is it?” Maybe Cas had found the key to getting you guys back home?   
“A witch is behind all of this, her spell left a residue behind that I was able to pick up on. I'm afraid that's all I know.”   
“Do you know why she brought us here?”   
“No I do no.” Of course not, that would make things too easy. It wasn't Castiel’s fault though, he was trying his best.   
“Thanks for the information Cas, I'm sure we’ll figure it out soon.” The Angel smiled,   
“I'm sure you will. I'll keep looking for more clues.” And with a flutter of wings he was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

The day seemed to pass by at the speed of a turtle but it was finally time to hunt down the ghost. As the three of you were packing your weapons you decided to tell them what Castiel had told the previous night.  
"So a witch makes sense, I thought the whole thing seemed rather witchy." Dean sighed inserting some rock salt bullets into his shotgun.   
"Why would a witch bring us here?" Sam muttered as he filled a canister with salt.   
"No clue but after we kill this ghost the witch is next on the list." You replied loading some bullets into your pockets. You never knew when you were going to run out of them.  
"Not a good idea," Sam responded looking over at you.   
"Why not?" You raised an eyebrow in question. Didn't they want to get out of this universe and back into your real one?  
"She's the one who brought us here and she's the only one who can take us back." The younger Winchester explained as he zipped up his bag.  
"Yeah, sorry Princess, it's a no on the witch ganking." Dean patted your shoulder sympathetically. "Maybe the other you can do it after we leave?" After a few seconds of silence, the three of you burst out laughing. There was no way the other you could kill a fly, let alone a witch!   
"That's really funny Dean but we get to get moving." You giggled as you hoisted your bag over your shoulder. Hopefully, this would be enough protection against this ghost.  
"Well let's get moving!" Sam laughed as he heaved his bag onto his shoulder.  
Before you knew it the three of you were entering the statehouse.  
"I can't believe they're filming a TV show here." You muttered as you snuck through a back door. "Is the other me a freaking bonehead?"   
"Let's just hope they don't have cameras everywhere," Sam whispered, pulling out his shotgun.  
"Should we split up?" You asked pulling your own gun out, better safe than sorry. "We would cover more ground that way."  
"You're not going alone, not with another you roaming around," Dean replied. "We gotta keep track of which (Y/N) is which."   
"He's right," Sam said. "We'll split up but (Y/N) you're coming with me. If you see a camera anywhere, find a way to shut it down. The last thing we want is to be caught on camera."  
"You got that right," Dean muttered. "Keep your heads on a swivel, we don't know where this son of a bitch is." With that, Dean headed off down a dark hallway. You and Sam shared a look before heading off in the opposite direction. The two of you were about to round a corner when you put an arm in front of Sam, signaling him to stop. He tilted his head, silently asking why. You held a finger to your lips and pulled out your compact mirror, you always kept it on you in case of emergencies. Sam rolled his eyes and began to walk forward again. Did he seriously think you would stop to check you makeup in the middle of a hunt? You were going to give him hell about that later but for now, you would have to settle for an icy glare.  
You stepped in front of the hunter and angled your mirror so you could see around the corner. Bingo. You hastily put the mirror away and pretended to take a picture. Sam seemed to get the message and the two of you snuck around the machine. You tilted your head towards the camera, did Sam know how to shut it down? He took a few steps towards the camera and gingerly pressed a button. A couple seconds later the entire thing shut down.  
"Nice," you whispered. "Should we take the tape too?"   
"Nah, it would tip them off that someone's messing with them," Sam replied. The two of you were about to continue down the hallway but you heard footsteps rapidly approaching.   
"Shit," you whispered. The two of you frantically looked for somewhere to hide, there was only one spot available, a supply closet.  
"Quick in here!" Sam yanked you into the tiny cupboard and shut the door behind you. There was no room to move, in fact, there was barely enough room to stand. You were stuck pressed against Sam's chest and you were thankful that it was pitch black inside of the closet. If Sam saw the blush that was burning your cheeks you'd never be able to look him in the eye ever again. You really wanted to apologize for the awkward situation the two of you were in but the sound of someone muttering kept you silent.  
"Stupid camera…" You could see a beam of light through the crack at the bottom of the doorway. It must be one of the TV show guys trying to fix their camera. You held your breath as the man fiddled with the machine, trying to get it to turn back on. After what seemed like an eternity his footsteps began to fade back the way they had come.  
"We need to get out of here," you whispered.  
"Good call, they'll probably send some guys to investigate," Sam whispered back. "Come on let's go find Dean." You could feel him reach for the doorknob and carefully open it. Now came the hard part, getting out of the closet without knocking anything off of the shelves. You carefully scooted out of the room, leaving enough space for Sam to get out without bumping anything.  
Once the two of you were free from the closet Sam pushed the button on the camera again and motioned for you to follow him. Both of you scampered off, trying your best to avoid the numerous cameras that had been set up around the building. Why were there so many?! It took a while for you to run back into Dean.  
"Find anything?" Sam asked. Hopefully, the eldest Winchester had better luck than the two of you did.  
"Nada," Dean grumbled adjusting his shotgun. "I have a bad feeling that we won't find anything unless we get close to the other (Y/N). After all, she's the one with the ghost on her ass."  
"Wait a minute," you thought out loud. "That tour guide was murdered while I wasn't here. So it couldn't have been the ghost that is following the other me."  
"She's right Sammy! There has to be at least two of them!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Now what do we do?" Sam asked.  
"Well for starters you can freeze." An unfamiliar voice called out from the darkness. Oh shit.


	26. Chapter 26

The three of you turned around slowly, trying to hide your weapons from the blinking lights of the cameras. This was not good, not good at all.  
"Hey look, buddy, this is all one big misunderstanding." Dean said, trying to charm himself out of the situation. You gulped and tried to hide behind Sam’s massive form.  
"(Y/N) what are you doing over there?" The unfamiliar voice asked.  
"What are you talking about, Zak? I'm right here," a voice, similar to yours, called out from the darkness. This was not happening, this could not be happening.  
"What the hell?" another deep voice exclaimed.  
"Hold on let me get a flashlight," a third said. Suddenly a bright light was shining on your face. You tried to shield your eyes from the beam of light but the damage was done. They had seen your face.  
"What the-?" The voice, that you could only assume was the other you, sounded speechless. You knew that you were in fact you had no idea how you were going to get out of this one.  
"Look you guys need to leave." Sam said trying to change the subject from the fact that there were two (Y/N)’s.  
"I knew there was something off about you two!" A voice you recognized as Jessica's exclaimed. "You're coming with us and explaining everything!"

Soon the three of you were sitting in what you assumed was their base of operations. You nervously looked over at Sam, he seemed pretty pissed off. Surely they would be able to talk their way out of this; they’ve probably been in worse situations than this before, right?  
"(Y/N) you didn't tell us you were a twin." The man with spikey dark hair said to the other you.  
"I'm not," the two of you replied in unison. The other (Y/N) looked sharply over at you and narrowed her eyes. She examined you from head to toe and you did the same to her. It was strange seeing your face reflected back at you when you weren’t standing in front of a mirror. How did identical twins deal with this every day? You were already tired of this situation and it hadn’t been more than ten minutes.  
"I feel like we're in Freaky Friday..." The bald man said, glancing between you and the other you.  
"Except these people have enough weapons for an entire police station." The man with the sweet facial hair replied cautiously peering inside Sam’s bag.  
"Don't be ridiculous these can't kill you," Dean rolled his eyes, "they're filled with rock salt."  
"What does that mean?" Jessica asked.  
“The bullets aren’t real bullets, they’re just filled with rock salt,” Dean replied.  
“Why on earth would you do that?” the man with the goatee asked.  
"To hunt ghosts," Sam quipped. The others stared at Sam as if he had just sprouted a third head.  
"To hunt ghosts," the spikey haired man repeated Sam.  
"To hunt ghosts," you echoed. "Look this has been fun and all, but you guys need to leave."  
"No one’s going anywhere until you explain why I'm looking at another me." The other you spoke angrily.  
"Calm down, Princess, no need to get cranky," Dean said.  
"I'm not your Princess," the other (Y/N) snapped.  
"It's just what he calls us," you snapped back. Why was the other you being so rude? You understood that this was a shock, but surely she could have some manners. You were going through the same thing and you weren’t biting everyone else’s heads off. Well to be fair you had heads up before running into her, she had none.  
"How about we introduce ourselves?” Sam suggested. “I'm Sam, that's Dean, and that's (Y/N)."  
"Your turn," you said to the others.  
"I'm Zak," the spikey haired man said. "That's Nick and Aaron." He pointed over at the guy with the facial hair and then the bald one.  
"Jessica, but you already knew that Agents Spears and Knox. If those are even your real names,” the girl huffed angrily.  
"We don't have to answer that," Dean countered.  
"Well then I'm taking that as a yes." Jess rolled her eyes and turned her back to the three of you. She was obviously not taking things very well.  
"Look there's at least two ghosts in this building and one of them has it out for us, (Y/N)." You appealed to the other(Y/N).  
"Oh really?" she replied. She seemed interested by your statement but she was trying to cover it up with a brave face. You knew yourself too well, she knew something about the ghosts and wasn’t talking.  
"Really," Dean chimed in, obviously fed up with the pace things were going. "You know the tour guide that was murdered? Well the ghost was aiming for you." The other (Y/N)’s eyes widen slightly. Oh, she totally knew something.  
"It's true, a witch brought us here. We’re assuming she did so in order to protect you," you explained. You glanced over at Zak, who was warily eyeballing Sam.  
"A witch? Like big nose, warts, and green skin?" Aaron asked excitedly. Glad to know he was taking this seriously.  
"Yes that type of witch, but they usually look like an ordinary person," Sam explained.  
"It makes sense," the other you muttered, "so how do we stop this ghost?"  
"We salt and burn the bones, or whatever object it’s attached to," Dean replied matter of fact. "The rock salt bullets will help you defend yourself until you can do so."  
"Don't forget iron," Sam added, "anything made of it will do." The others stared at the three of you for a moment. After an extremely uncomfortable silence Zak spoke up.  
"I believe you. Do you have enough weapons to share?" The others shared curious glances before shrugged their shoulders and going along with Zak.  
"Yup, how many of you have fired a gun before?" you asked. Zak, Nick, and Jess raised their hands. You reached into your bag and pulled out a couple of weapons. "Alright here ya go." You gave the guys handguns while Jess took a shotgun.  
"I didn't know you knew how to shoot a gun," The other you said to Jessica.  
"Girl Scout’s teaches you more than killer salesman skills." Jess laughed as she cocked her gun.  
"Here you two can have iron blades," Sam handed Aaron and the other you knives that should help keep them safe.  
"Awesome," the other you muttered running her hand over the blade.  
"So how are we splitting up?" Nick asked. "It'd be stupid to stay in such a large group." You looked over at Dean, who was pondering the task ahead of him.  
"Alright, Princess Bubblegum and Nick are with me." He stated, poking fun at Jessica's pink hair. "Sam you can go with Zak and Aaron." You glanced over Sam and Zak who were sharing intense glares to one another. That wasn't going to end well. "That leaves the two (Y/N)'s as a team." So. Not. Awesome.  
“Here, every group take a GoPro with them. That way we can capture any evidence we find.” Zak instructed, passing out cameras to Nick, Aaron, and the other you.  
“Sounds good, let’s go kick some ghost ass.” Aaron stated with a grin. You and the other cast an apprehensive gaze at one another, this was going to be a long night.


	27. Chapter 27

There was only one word to describe how you felt right now. Awkward.  
"So, uh, what exactly are we looking for?" The other you asked, sticking close to your side. It was obvious she was nervous and who could blame her? There was no point in sugar coating anything, might as well be completely honest with her.  
"A sudden drop in temperature, flickering lights, weird noises, that sort of thing,” you replied. Maybe you should try to break the ice a bit? "So, uh, you're a tour guide here?"   
"Yeah, what do you do?" she asked looking around the room nervously.  
"I hunt monsters," you stated. There was no good way to put it, might as well rip the band-aid off.   
"Do you get paid?" she asked curiously. Obviously, she thought your other universe was like the Ghostbusters one. Oh, how you wished that was the case. Then you’d be able to make an honest living for a change.  
"Nope," you replied peeking around a corner. No ghost in sight but here came the question about money.  
"How-"  
"Dean runs credit card scams and hustles pool," you answered before the question was even out of her mouth.   
"So are you and Dean… you know?" Was she really asking that? Then again he did call you Princess…  
"Oh god no! He's just a friend!" you exclaimed with an awkward laugh.   
"What about Sam? You seem pretty close to him." The other (Y/N) asked, was it that obvious that you liked him? Oh God, you hoped it wasn’t.  
"Oh, uh, it's complicated," you stammered. Damn, you thought you were pretty damn good at hiding your feeling for the hunter, guess you were wrong.  
"Let me guess monster hunting doesn't leave much time for dating?" she asked gently.  
"Yeah there's that, and you know it's a dangerous job; a hunter's lifespan is rather short," you mumbled. It was true according to the Winchester's, that didn’t make you want to go out and start a family. What if you died on a hunt and they were left to fend for themselves?  
"Oh, so, uh, how's the family?" The other you tried to switch the subject to something more uplifting. The joke was on her.  
"I don't know, I haven't spoken to them in months. What about you?" You replied walking forward into the darkness. This ghost had to be found, this was no time for gabbing and yet you found yourself intrigued by the other you. You knew you should be focused on the hunt, but you were curious to see how different this (Y/N)’s life was from your own.  
"They're doing fine, Mom and Dad moved back to Florida about a year ago. Guess they missed the rain and Lily’s at some art school majoring in drawing and painting." Wait your sister was in college? That’s right in this universe she got to graduate high school and that meant continuing with her art. God, you really missed her.  
"How is she?" You asked, desperate to hear more.  
"She's doing great, she got a scholarship there... And a boyfriend," she answered hesitantly. Great, now she probably doubted if you were really you.  
"Look, before you start questioning if this is the real you, let me tell you something." You turned around and faced her. "Cherish every moment you have with her because one day you could wake up and she's gone."   
"What happened to her?" The other you asked so quietly you could barely hear her.   
"Cancer." Was all your response. With that, you quickly turned around and continued down the hallway. The other you stood there in shock for a moment. "Look forget about it. Here she's alive, let’s make sure we stay the same." She nodded her head and hurried to catch up. The two of you snuck around silently for a few minutes before she tried to break the ice once again.  
"So do you have the same interests as me?"   
"What do you mean? Like music and movies?" You asked adjusting your shotgun.  
"Yeah, I like listening to alternative," she stated. “What about you?”   
"Same, although I barely get to listen to it. Dean's always blasting classic rock," you chuckled. Every time you put your earbuds in Dean took it as a challenge and would blare his music until you took them out.   
"Favorite movie?" she prodded.   
"Avengers hands down." You stated with a smile, your first one all night.  
"Same!" She exclaimed with a giant grin. "Favorite actor?"   
"In that movie or in general?" you asked.   
"In general," she smiled.   
"Aaron Tveit," you replied. You remembered his amazing singing voice and added, "He's one of my favorite singers too. Don't tell Sam or Dean but-"  
"You think he's cute too?" She cut you off with a giggle.  
"Hell yeah," you replied with a big grin. Maybe this other you wasn't so bad after all? "I got to see him live in Next to Normal."  
"Holy shit, really?" she exclaimed. "That's awesome!" After a few more minutes of excited chattering, you put a finger to your lips. You could hear footsteps headed your way. You motioned for the other you to get into a defensive position and you did the same. You pointed your gun in the direction of the footsteps but as soon as you did so they stopped. Actually, it was more like they had disappeared. You turned back to the other you about to make sure she was alright but she screamed, pointing to something behind you.  
“(Y/N)!”  
“Hit the deck!” You screamed whipping around to come face to face with a white mist steadily getting closer to you. Without hesitating, you fired a round of rock salt into the ghost. As soon as the bullets pierced through the mist it disappeared but some device that the other you had begun to buzz.  
"Are you alright?" You helped the other you to your feet.   
"Y-yeah," she muttered shakily.   
“What’s that buzzing?” You asked motioning to a small rectangular device in her pocket.  
“Oh, this?” She pulled the machine out and showed you the screen. “It’s a Mel Meter, it detects EMF.” You nodded your head in understanding. At least this (Y/N) had decent equipment to work with. The EMF detectors Dean made himself worked well enough, but they didn’t look the part when compared to the rest of their getup.  
"(Y/N)?!" A voice from down the hall brought you back from your thoughts.  
"Over here!" you yelled back. Within seconds Sam rounded the corner with Zak and Aaron hot on his heels.   
"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked frantically looking the two of you over. "We heard screaming."  
"(Y/N) are you ok?" Zak asked putting his hands on the other (Y/N)’s shoulders.  
"I'm fine," she insisted. She seemed to be holding up rather well, especially since she just went face to face with a ghost. In fact, she was the one who had pointed it out if it wasn’t for her you probably wouldn’t be standing here right now.  
"She saved my ass," you piped up. "The ghost was coming at me but she gave me enough warning to shoot it full of rock salt.”  
"We don't have much time before it tries coming back," Sam looked around the room, “everyone back to nerve center."


	28. Chapter 28

"Isn’t white mist a sign of a friendly spirit?" Zak asked as he watched the monitors where everyone’s GoPro footage was running. On the main screen was the other (Y/N)’s and you were thankful that the video was muted. It would have been so embarrassing for the guys to listen on the two of you gushing about a celebrity. You hoped that the GoPro had caught some evidence on camera so that you would have something to use as a reference while hunting. Each ghost looked different and it would be nice to know which one tried jumping you.  
"Most of the time," Aaron replied, not taking his eyes off of the monitors, “but I want to see if they could really see the ghost without night vision.”  
“Or infrared cameras. If you could see it was white why did you shoot it?” Nick asked, glancing away from the monitors for a moment.  
"When a ghost’s coming at you, you don't have time to deem it friendly or evil." You said looking over at the other you. She was having a hushed conversation with Jess, most likely about you, whatever. She had saved your life that was more than enough of a reason to trust her. Trust was the most important thing to have on a hunt, especially on one this big. “We have to remember that there are at least two spirits here and we don’t know if they’re good or evil.”  
“She’s right,” Dean said, “and we know that one of them has been following you (Y/N).”  
“Wait, how do you know that?” She asked, looking up in mild surprise.  
“I may have gone through your apartment…” Dean muttered.  
“You what?!” Jess exclaimed. “Please tell me you didn't go through our underwear drawers as well."  
"Oh please, he’s not that big of a pervert," Sam explained with a laugh as he rubbed your shoulders. It was easy for him to see just how stressed you were. The other (Y/N) cast a questioning look in your direction. You nodded your head in agreement with the youngest Winchester, Dean had his moments but he wasn't an issue.  
"I think I found something!" Aaron exclaimed, pausing the monitor that had your GoPro footage on it. All of you crowded around the screen and watched in silence. You watched as the other (Y/N) pointed over your shoulder and there it was.  
“Wait, pause it!” The other you said. Aaron did so and you examined what was on the screen. There was a white mist that was vaguely shaped like a person was approaching you. “(Y/N), does that mist look familiar to you?”  
“Hm, it does but I have no idea why.” You could tell that it was a female spirit by the shape of the figure but other than that there was nothing else to go on.  
"The only reason a ghost would be following you around is if you own a belonging of theirs or, you know, summoned them through an Ouija board,” said Dean. “You haven’t been playing with an Ouija Board have you?”  
“Oh hell no! Those things are nothing but bad news!” Jessica exclaimed. “We know not to play with those things.” You glanced over at the other you, she nodded along with Jessica’s claim. She seemed to be telling the truth.  
“Ok, that’s good. Now you guys said a white mist is a friendly spirit which means this isn’t the ghost we’re looking for. We don’t have time to mess with this one,” said Dean.  
“What are you talking about?” Zak asked, tearing his eyes away from the monitor. “This is Grade A evidence, we have to keep going!”  
“And let the killer ghost go free?” snapped Sam. “Is getting footage for your stupid television show so important that you’re willing to put (Y/N) in danger?” You and the other (Y/N) shared a look. You guys had to do something and quick, if not you would have a fight on your hands.  
“I would never put her in danger!” Zak exclaimed as he got up from his seat. “What gives you the right to accuse me of that?”  
“Hm, I don’t know? Maybe it’s the fact that you’d rather film this friendly ghost than deal with the real problem at hand?” Sam bellowed.  
“We’ve never caught anything like this before,” Zak explained hotly. “Our job is to educate the world about ghosts.”  
“At the expense of your friend?!” Sam cut in, “because if we don’t focus our attention on the issue she could be killed just like the other tour guide!” The other (Y/N) glanced over at you, her eyes wide with terror. This was getting out of hand and fast.  
“She’s not going to die! Not on my watch! She’s safe with me but what about the other (Y/N)?” Zak shouted.  
“What about her?” Sam exclaimed.  
“If you really cared about her why would you willingly bring her into a dangerous situation like this?” Zak said stepping into Sam’s personal space.  
“I didn’t choose to bring her here the witch that brought us here did!” Sam looked down in rage at the ghost adventurer.  
“Oh really? What about before you came here? It’s obvious you guys have experience killing things. Why else would you guys have this many weapons?!” Zak motioned to the pile of guns and knives in the corner of the room. “So I’ll ask you again, why would you bring her into a dangerous situation like this?” Zak asked, getting all up in Sam’s face.  
“I chose to join Sam and Dean despite them telling me otherwise but hey let's calm down.” You stated pulling the two men apart. “(Y/N) and I are fine. Right (Y/N)?”  
“Yeah and I’m sure we’ll figure everything out soon! Jess, help me look through my bag maybe the ghost is attached to something in here?”  
“There’s no need to look, I think I know what it is.” She tapped her wrist and looked expectantly at the other you.  
“You don’t think?” She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a charm bracelet with a dozen or so charms on it. Great, which one was the spirit attached to? “Connie.”  
"Connie?" Jessica echoed.  
“Connie,” the other you repeated. It couldn’t be…  
"Will someone please tell me who the hell Connie is?" Dean sighed, he was losing patience quickly.  
"She was a family friend," the other you started.  
"She died in a car crash a few years ago." You added, but she looked at you confused.  
"Here, it was breast cancer." Ok, what was it with you and cancer? Seriously. "Before she died she gave me this charm." A pink breast cancer ribbon, go figure.  
"Guys, I hate to cut the chick flick short but we got company!" Dean yelled pointing to the corner where a thick mist was swirling around the ground.  
"Grab your weapons hurry!" Sam yelled, but before any of you could move a familiar face was standing in front of you.  
"Hey there, little buddy."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the Connie in this story is real. She's based on an old family friend who passed away from breast cancer in 2013. I needed a ghost for this chapter and instead of making one up I decided to use my friend. So... Yeah enjoy!

"C-Connie?" You stammered looking at the figure in front of you. You would have never thought you’d see her again. She had died during your freshman year in high school in a horrible car accident that really made you reconsider getting your driver’s license.  
"Yours truly," the dark haired woman said with a grin. "Wait... (Y/N) you're not a twin."  
"Yeah, I’m aware of that. I’m from a different universe, a witch brought me here.” You explained.  
"Why'd she bring you here?" Connie asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Some ghost is trying to kill me," the other (Y/N) said.  
"Maybe you’ve seen him around? He's Native American, ‘bout this high." Dean lifted his hand a little over his head. Hopefully, she’d say yes, it would make the hunt a million times easier if she did.  
“He wants to kill you?” Connie echoed the other (Y/N) statement.  
“Yeah, he killed Talia because he thought she was me.” The other you spoke sadly. So she did know the tour guide that was killed, from the sound of it they were friends too. You really felt bad for her, it was hard to lose someone like that.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, (Y/N), I really am. I know the fella you’re talking about, he’s a whiner that one. He’s always complaining about white people on his land,” Connie explained.  
“Do you have any idea why he would want to kill, (Y/N)?” Zak asked the ghost.  
“Maybe because you’re on his land?” she replied with a frown. “I don’t know why he would single you out in particular, though. The only thing I know is that he threatened you a little over a year ago and I told him to go find someone else to annoy. He didn’t take that very well and decided to push you down the stairs. Sorry about that.”  
“He pushed you down a flight of stairs?” You asked the other you. You had to admit you were surprised, that could have ended very badly depending on the flight of stairs.  
“Yeah, it was the grand staircase here at the statehouse,” the other you said with a grimace. “I saw the ghost, just his upper torso, and the next thing I knew I was pushed down the stairs. I woke up in the hospital and ended up having to get stitches here.” She motioned to her upper left arm.  
“Let me guess you got a scar from it?” You asked, already knowing what the answer would be.  
“Yeah,” she confirmed your suspicion, “I’m guessing you have one too?”  
“Uh huh, but I got mine when I was little and fell out of a tree,” you replied. “Back to this ghost, do you have any idea what he’s attached to?” You directed this towards Connie. She thought for a moment,  
“I’ve heard him mumble about a weapon of his that’s somewhere around here. Which one he’s talking about, I have no idea.”  
“(Y/N) how many Native American artifact exhibits are there?” Sam asked the other you.  
“If I remember correctly there are four, but I don’t know which one have weapons included in them,” she answered.  
“Alright the first thing we should do is- duck!” Dean yelled. You pulled the other you down with you and just in the nick of time too. As soon as you ducked a tomahawk crashed into the wall above your heads. You tried to grab the weapon but it disappeared into thin air. That was not good, not good at all.  
“Everybody get to safety! Go! Go! Go!” Dean shouted. Without thinking twice you ran off towards the closest exit. You ran through the pitch black hallways with your hands outstretched in front of you, you didn’t want to run head first into a wall. You turned around a corner and crashed into someone.


	30. Chapter 30

"Who are you?!” You exclaimed, scurrying back onto your feet. You pulled your knife from your pocket and held it out in front of you. You didn’t know who this person was, you were really wishing you had grabbed a flashlight on your way out of nerve center.  
“(Y/N) it’s me, Zak.” The ghost adventurer’s voice rang out of the darkness. “Are you alright?”  
“I’ve had worse days than this, believe it or not.” You joked, putting your blade back into your pocket. “Are you ok?”  
“Besides being chased by a pissed off ghost with a tomahawk?” Zak joked turning on his flashlight that he thankfully brought with him.  
“Yeah, besides that.” You laughed as you looked around. The only thing mildly interesting was a water fountain with a maintenance sign over it, but at least there was no sign of the ghost.  
“Yeah, I’m doing alright. I can easily say that this is the most active investigation I’ve ever been on,” he replied with a grin. “So do you know where any of these exhibits are located?”  
“Nope, I’ve never been to Ohio before,” you answered. You looked down an adjacent hallway and figured it must lead to something. “Let’s look this way.” Zak nodded his head and followed you down the dimly lit hallway.  
The two of you walked in silence for a couple minutes. A question popped into your head, one that had been bugging you since you first laid your eyes on him.  
"So, uh, do you like the other me?"  
"What?" He asked, speeding up his pace to walk alongside you.  
"I asked if you liked the other me," you repeated your question. He was quiet for a moment,  
"Yeah I do, a lot actually," he with a grin. "I was thinking of inviting her out to Las Vegas for the holidays. If things go well enough I thought I might invite her to move in with me."  
"That's so sweet," you gushed. "The other (Y/N) is lucky to have a guy like you."  
"Thanks, what about you and Sam? You guys seem rather close," Zak asked, looking over at you.  
"Oh no, we're not anything like that." You answered, thankful that the hall was dimly lit. That way Zak couldn’t see the blush that was steadily forming on your cheeks.  
"It sure doesn't look like that to me," Zak said. You were about to reply when the temperature of the hallway dropped so low that you could see your own breath.  
“Man, I wish I had a camera on me.” Zak sighed, as he cast the flashlight around the room. You didn’t see anything but that didn’t mean that there was nothing there. You were proven right as you were flung through the air and crashed against the wall. You laid on the ground for a moment, dazed by the impact of the attack. Shit that hurt. You staggered to your feet frantically looking for the ghost. Instead of locating the spirit you saw Zak face down on the concrete floor.  
“Zak, are you alright?” you inquired.  
"Just peachy..." He groaned as he sat up. He seemed well enough, at least there were no injuries you could see. You needed to keep this spirit busy until the others destroyed the artifact he was attached to.  
"Come on out you coward! Let's do this like real men!" you yelled trying to provoke the spirit out of hiding. It worked, for a few seconds later a Native American man appeared ten feet in front of you.  
"You woman, not man," he answered in broken English.  
"That may be true but I fight better than most men," you snapped. You weren’t a fan of this ghost, to begin with, and now he thought you couldn’t fight him, simply because you were a woman. Oh, how you longed for a shotgun full of rock salt, you would have loved to send a few straight to his face.  
"Women don't fight," he glared at you. "They tend to children and crops, no more."  
"I hate to break it to you buddy, but women can do the same things men can. That includes fighting massive douchebags." You said, trying to buy some more time for the others to burn the object that this douche was attached to.  
"No one insults the mighty Itawachkomequa!" he growled.  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that? Ita-wa-wa? You know what I'm gonna call you E.T. instead," you mocked the ghost. “It’s much shorter, so much so, it’s probably the same size as your dick.”  
"How dare you mock Itawachkomequa!" The ghost lunged at you but you stabbed your iron blade into his shoulder. He let out a scream and recoiled back in pain, but as quick as he had stepped back he was already advancing towards you once again. That was until Zak fired a bullet into his back. Wait he had a gun with him?! That was great news! It would definitely make fighting this bastard much more manageable.  
"You fight like a girl!" Zak yelled, trying to draw the ghost away from you.  
"No you do!" the Native screeched turning to attack Zak.  
"Hey E.T. want to fight a real girl and lose?" You beckoned the spirit back to you. "Cause I've killed plenty of ghosts before, you’ll be a walk in the park compared to them." Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration but you knew you had to keep Zak away from the spirit.  
"You dead," the apparition growled as he advanced towards you. You held your blade out in front of you, it wasn’t much but it would help keep you safe.  
"Believe it or not, I'm not scared in the least bit," you said as you circled the monster.  
"You should be," the ghost said. Suddenly you were thrown back against the wall once again, but instead of falling back to the ground you remained pinned in place. You across the hall at the other wall and saw that Zak had been pinned in place, exactly as you were. "Say goodbye to world." The Native snatched your blade from your hand and held it against your throat. He slowly began to trail the blade across your throat when he was yanked backward. Your blade clattered to the floor as the ghost frantically looked for whatever was dragging him away from you.  
"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice growled.  
"You!" The ghost tried to phase through a wall but was unable to do so. It was almost like someone or something was holding him in place.  
"Get away from my little buddy!" Connie's voice rang out through the darkness. Was she the one who was holding E.T. in place? You sure hoped it was her and not another ghost controlling him.  
"Make me." Suddenly you couldn't see either one of them, you could only hear them. The scuffle lasted for less than a minute and then suddenly both of them went up in flames. You fell to the ground, the only thing you could hear were Zak’s ragged breaths. Where was Connie? You glanced over at the singed spot where she had been fighting E.T. but saw no trace of her. Deep down you knew that she was gone, she was holding onto E.T. when he went up in flames. That meant she had given her afterlife to save you. Zak’s voice brought you back from your thoughts.  
"Are you alright?" He asked quickly crawling over to your side.  
"I'm fine. Call the others, see if they’re okay," you tried to catch your breath.  
"(Y/N), are you there?" Zak spoke into his walkie talkie.  
"I'm here," your voice crackled through the speaker.  
"Did you destroy the artifact?" Zak asked.  
"We think so, I'm with Sam. Where are you?" the other you spoke quickly. Even from here you could hear the hunter’s footsteps through the speaker. It was obvious that he was pacing around the room, worried about you. You were not going to mention taunting the spirit when you retold this story, he would definitely scold you about acting so recklessly when you had someone you were supposed to be protecting.  
"I'm with the other you," Zak replied, his voice strained. Why was he talking like that? He was acting as if you were hurt, which you weren’t. You had all your limbs still attached and as far as you knew you weren’t bleeding out.  
"Is she alright?" the other (Y/N) asked.  
"I think so or at least that's what she keeps telling me. The spirit attacked her," he replied. You decided you wanted to talk to Sam, so you tried to stand up. "Hey sit down! You need to rest, we don't know how badly you're hurt!" Zak reprimanded you.  
"God damn it, Zak, I’m fine! Give me the goddamn walkie talkie already!" you snapped back. All you wanted was to talk to Sam and tell him that you were alright. Was that so much to ask?  
"Where are you?" The other you reiterated.  
"We’re in the map room,” Zak said. “Aw, shit.”  
“What is it?” you questioned the ghost adventurer.  
“The batteries died.” He held up the now dead walkie talkie for you to see.  
"Great, just great.” You said sarcastically. “Now Sam’s going to think my intestines are hanging out of my stomach or something!"


	31. Chapter 31

You could hear the heavy footsteps of Sam long before he entered your field of vision.  
"Where is she?!" The hunter asked frantically.   
"I’m down here," you muttered. Sam swiftly bent down so that he was at eye level with you.   
"Are you hurt?" He asked looking you over for any wounds. You seriously thought he was over reacting, all you did was take on a ghost. It’s not like you had gone off and tried to take out an entire nest of vampires by yourself. Maybe he was worried because you had never hunted without one of the Winchester's keeping a watchful eye on you? It was probably that.   
"It’s nothing serious, just a cut on my neck." You crossed your arms with a huff. "All E.T. did was hold a knife to my throat, it’s not that bad really. Zak wouldn’t let me get up, he said I was too badly hurt.”  
“You’re bleeding, that’s enough for me,” the ghost adventurer defended his actions.   
“Here put this on your cut- wait who’s E.T.?” Sam asked, quite bewildered at your statement. He handed over a small handkerchief and patiently waited for your answer.   
“E.T., you know the Native American ghost that wanted to kill the other me?” you explained as the other you ran into the room. It obviously took her a bit longer to run over here, it wasn’t like either of you had the giant strides of Sam.   
“His name was E.T.?” Sam asked.  
“Nope, it was something like Itawa… Itawawa… I have no idea how he pronounced it.” Zak informed the hunter. “He had us pinned up against the wall and a knife to (Y/N)’s throat. That was until Connie pulled him off of her.”  
“Connie, saved you?” The other (Y/N) asked looking around for your friend’s spirit. “Where is she now?”  
“She’s gone,” you stated sadly. “She was fighting E.T. when you guys burned the artifact and she went up with him.” The other you was silent but nodded her head in understanding. “So what was the artifact, was it that tomahawk after all?” You tried to change the subject to something a bit more uplifting.   
"A tomahawk on loan from the Smithsonian," the other you said bitterly. "Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled that bastard’s gone, but I am so fired.”  
"Sorry about that," you apologized to yourself. You hated to put her in this position but you did do it to save her life.   
"It's completely fine, as long as that douche is truly dead.” She said before walking over to Zak. "Are you hurt?"   
"Nah," he smiled down at her, "the other you took most of the damage."   
"I'm perfectly fine!" you exclaimed as you stood up. You admitted you were a little dizzy but that was probably because you were starving, you hadn’t had anything to eat since eight o’clock the previous day.   
"Whoa, take it easy," Sam said as he grabbed you elbow to help steady you. "We don't know how much blood you've lost."   
"Barely any!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands up in exasperation. "Can we just find everyone else and go get some food? I'm starving."   
"I second that," the other you piped up.   
"There's a Waffle House not too far down the road. We could eat there," Zak offered.   
"Sounds good, Dean can pick up the bill." Sam laughed as he threw his big brother under the bus. Eight mouths were going to be an expensive bill to foot.   
"As long as it's alright with him I don't see why not," Zak agreed to Sam's plans. It looked like any issues that they had with each other earlier were now resolved. You were extremely thankful for that because you weren’t sure how much more alpha male displays of dominance you could take.   
"See what?" Dean's voice rang out through the darkness, accompanied by another set of footsteps.   
"Better be about food, I need to eat." Jessica piped up from behind him. You could see the two step out of the darkness into the map room where the rest of you were. The only two that were unaccounted for were Nick and Aaron, you weren’t too worried though they were grown ass men.   
"Whoa, what happened to you, Princess?" Dean inquired as he saw you holding the handkerchief to your neck.   
"The douchewad ghost tried to slit my throat-" you began.  
"But Sam and I took care of the artifact that he was attached to." The other (Y/N) finished your sentence for you.   
"Oh great, now they’re acting like twins," Dean groaned. You glimpsed over at the other you and smirked.   
"You bet we have!" The two of you chimed back in unison. Dean let out a groan of annoyance while the others chuckled at your antics. The six of you walked back to nerve center in silence, all of you were exhausted. All you wanted to do was eat and then go sleep for an entire day. When all of you arrived back at nerve center you were greeted by Aaron and Nick.   
"Thank God you guys are okay!" they exclaimed. By the worried looks on their faces, they had probably assumed the worst had happened.   
“Our walkie talkie died and we couldn’t get a cell signal, we were worried that the ghost had gotten you guys,” Nick explained.   
"Whoa, (Y/N), what happened to your neck?" Aaron stared at your wound. Was it really as bad as everyone made it out to be?  
"The ghost tried to slit my throat, you know nothing major," you answered with a smile. Maybe it was time to see how bad this cut was? You carefully pulled the cloth from your neck and inspected the red stains that were now on it. You had to admit that was a good bit of blood but you've had worse from less serious situations... Like that incident with the tree when you were little.   
"So does Waffle House sound good to everyone?" Zak asked the group.   
"Greasy breakfast food? When isn't that good?!" Jessica said with a big smile.   
"Sounds good, can we walk there or what?" Nick asked as he began to pack up the equipment.   
"My phone says it's only a ten-minute stroll from here." The other (Y/N) answered, looking down at her phone. "Let's help the guys finish packing the gear up and then we can head out."


	32. Chapter 32

Soon the eight of you were seated in a large red booth at the nearby Waffle House. You had to admit it was a bit cramped, but it was far away from any other patrons and the kitchen. The last thing any of you wanted was for someone to listen in on your conversation.  
"So why did we need a booth for nine?" Zak asked once everyone was seated.   
"A friend of ours might pop in; just wanted to make sure he had a place to sit," Dean explained looking over at the empty chair. Was Cas supposed to stop by? He didn’t tell you about this, a simple glance in Sam’s direction told you that Sam was out of the loop as well.   
"So, uh, now that we have a moment to talk... Why did a witch bring you to our universe?" Jessica inquired.   
"Yeah, weren’t there other people in this universe that could’ve kept me just as safe?” the other you added. “I’m not being ungrateful over here! It’s just that this witch went to a lot of extra work.”   
"You got that right," you murmured in agreement.   
"Look, to be honest, we don't even know if that’s the reason the witch brought us here. For all we know she could just be working for one of our enemies that just wanted to take us out of the picture,” said Sam.   
"So how do you guys get back to your universe?" Zak asked.  
"The witch that brought us here is the one who has to send us back," Dean said as he scanned his eyes over his menu. You glanced down at yours with longing, you were absolutely starving! When was the waitress going to get over here already?  
"Are you sure that’s the only way?” Nick asked. “It sounds awfully dangerous.”   
"Yup," Sam nodded his head. “Believe it or not, we’ve been in a situation like this before.”  
“You never told me that.” You had lived with the Winchester’s for a while now and they never mentioned anything like this before.   
“Yeah, we went to this universe where our lives were turned into a tv show,” Sam admitted.   
“It was freaky. Everyone there thought we were the actors instead of the characters, even Cas wasn’t really Cas,” said Dean. His expression told you the reason the brothers had never told you the story, it was simply too weird for them. “This universe is much better. The only weird thing here is you.” The eldest Winchester motioned to the other you. She let out a laugh,  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
"So I'm assuming the next thing you guys was to do is to locate this witch? Am I right?” Aaron asked.   
"Right, but we can't kill it," Sam clarified to the others. You let out a huff in frustration, that was honestly such a stupid rule.   
"Heh, someone's not too happy about that," Zak chuckled at your reaction.   
"I'm not," you grumbled, crossing your arms across your chest. "She's caused us so much trouble all I want to do is ki- “  
"Hello, welcome to the Waffle House! What can I getcha?" An over excited waitress interrupted you. How did this lady have so much fricking energy? It was only six in the morning! She must've had a bucket load of caffeine running through her system.   
Once everyone had ordered their food and the waitress was out of an earshot the conversation started back up.   
"So how do we find the witch?" Jessica asked.   
"Well if we go with the theory that the witch brought us here to protect you, then we have something to go on. If they’re trying to protect you then that means they must be close to you. Is there anyone who would want to keep you safe?”   
"Anyone come to mind? What about a creepy old neighbor who has a soft spot for you?" you joked. Everyone laughed, well everyone except the other (Y/N), Zak, and Jess.   
"Wait don't tell me..." Nick groaned, noticing his friend's reaction.   
"What if it's Ms. Ama?" Jessica whispered.   
"I'm sorry, who?" Dean prodded the bubblegum haired girl for more information.   
"We have this neighbor lady," the other you began.  
"A real crabby one, she rarely leaves her apartment," Jessica continued.  
"She seems to hate everyone besides us," the other (Y/N) added.   
"Not to mention she's really creepy to look at," Jessica shivered.   
"I had the pleasure of meeting her a few nights ago, she's was quite rude," Zak mentioned. As the others began discussing the idea of Ms. Ama being the witch, you looked over at your lookalike. She was fidgeting in her seat, obviously nervous about something.   
"Hey," you whispered.   
"Hm?" She turned her head to look at you.   
"You're hiding something."   
"Am not."  
"(Y/N) I’m you. That means I know when I’m lying, now fess up."   
"... I think she might be a psychic."   
"What?!" You exclaimed a little too loudly. Everyone at your booth turned their heads to look at the two of you.   
"What is it, (Y/N)?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes boring into you.   
"I- uh- well it's (Y/N)'s idea. Why not let her tell her you," you stammered.   
"But you are (Y/N)," Dean teased you.   
"You know what the hell I meant," you growled in frustration.   
"Whoa, easy there princess. There’s no need to get fussy," Dean laughed.   
"Sorry, I'm just tired." You muttered looking at the tabletop. You had been up for what seemed like ages, all you wanted to do was sleep.   
"So, uh, other (Y/N), what startled our (Y/N) so much?" Sam asked gently.   
"Um... Our neighbor lady, Ms. Ama, told me a few nights ago that something was following me and- uh- she stated that two things were following Zak," she explained. "I think she might be psychic, because you know Connie and all that..."   
"So a possible psychic and a witch. That's a new one isn’t it, Sammy?" Dean nudged his brother's shoulder.   
"Yeah, yeah it is," Sam sighed. "Good thing anything can ki- "   
"Here's your breakfast!" The waitress’ sing-song voice called out, announcing her arrival. Soon food was strewn across the table and everyone was chowing down as if it was the first time they had seen food in days.   
"So like I was saying," Sam continued once the waitress was out of an earshot, "anything can kill either one."   
"Anything, even normal bullets?" Zak asked.   
"Yup, witches and psychics are just overpowered humans," Dean said through a mouthful of sausage.   
"Won't that make her harder to kill?" Nick asked.  
"Well we won't be killing her, she's our ticket home," Sam stated.   
"So what if we burst in there, guns blazing, but we find out she’s not the witch?" Jessica asked.   
"We’d apologize and get the hell out of there for starters but you guys don’t need to get involved. We don’t want to involve you guys any further, the last thing we want is to get you guys in trouble with the police for breaking and entering," Sam said to the others. You nodded your head in agreement. These people had somewhat normal lives and you wanted them to continue to live them without worrying about monsters attacking them. Well, except ghosts the guys loved those.   
"I'm coming with you, like it or not," the other (Y/N) said defiantly.   
"I'm not letting you go alone," Zak stated from across the table. You could understand why the other you wanted to come along but you agreed with Sam. It wasn’t safe for them to tag along, who knew what this witch was capable of.   
"I'm not going to be alone; I'll be with them." She motioned to you and the Winchester's.   
"And what happens when they go back home? Who will be with you then? A witch," Zak reasoned. "I'm not letting you get hurt."  
"I'm not going to get hurt, Zak. If the witch wanted me dead she won't have brought them here in the first place!" the other you snapped back. She had a point, but you dared not interrupt the two of them. Thankfully you didn't have to, for as soon as she said that, you heard an all too familiar sound of rustling wings. Just like that, Cas was seated in the chair that was reserved for him. Your guests let out startled noises upon noticing his arrival.   
"Where did he come from?!" Aaron asked, eyes wide.   
"I was literally just staring at the chair and he materialized out of thin air!" Jessica whispered frantically, not wanting to draw attention to your table.  
"Who are you?" Zak asked, not moving his eyes from Castiel’s figure.   
"I am Castiel. I’m an angel of The Lord," Cas said in his gravelly voice.   
"First witches and now angels?" Nick sighed examining the man dressed in his signature trench coat.   
"What's up Cas, any updates?" Dean asked. You saw the smirk on his face and knew that he was enjoying the shocked expressions of your guests.  
"I've managed to locate the building in which the witch is hiding." He stated looking over at you and then the other you. "I see you've met this universe's (Y/N)."   
"Oh yeah, we're getting along famously." You grinned, wrapping an arm around the other (Y/N). She gave the angel a weak smile as she looked him over.   
"So where is she?" Sam questioned the angel.   
"In the same building that this universe’s (Y/N) lives in," Cas replied.   
"Son of a bitch," several of you groaned in unison.   
"Now if you excuse me there are a few matters that I must attend to," and just like that the angel was gone. Everyone from this universe stared at the chair as if it had grown legs and decided to walk out the door. You couldn’t blame them; you were still getting used to the whole angel thing as well.   
"Ms. Ama is looking more and more suspicious. Care to introduce us to her when we're done here?" Sam asked the other you and Jessica.   
"Aw Sam, can't we sleep first and then go after her? I'm so tired," you pouted. It felt like days since you had last shut your eyes, you were so tired. That dingy motel bed was looking more and more lovely as the minutes ticked by.   
"(Y/N) is right, Sammy, the bitch doesn't know we're on her trail. We can spare a few hours shut eye, right guys?" Dean looked to the rest of the table for confirmation. Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement, well, everyone except Zak.  
"If you two men want to go risk your necks without the rest of your team, be my guest but I'm going to bed," Jessica rolled her eyes at the boy’s antics. Honestly, what was it with alpha males and stupid ideas to protect women?  
"Where would you even sleep? You live right next door to the thing we're hunting." Sam asked, a smug grin on his face.   
"You two can come spend the night in our hotel rooms," Aaron suggested to Jessica and the other you.   
"I have a couch in my room that you could sleep on." Nick offered the bubblegum haired girl.   
"Thanks, Nick! (Y/N) and Zak can just share a bed for the night." Jess winked at the other you. Before Zak or the other, you could protest Dean   
"Sounds like a plan! Everybody go get some shuteye and we’ll meet back at (Y/N)’s apartment at midnight,” Dean said before the other you or Zak could protest.   
“Alright, but who’s going to pick up the bill?” Aaron asked. You looked over the table and winced, this bill wasn’t going to be cheap, even if the restaurant was. You shared a look with Zak and knew that he was going to jump on the opportunity to get equal with Dean.  
“It’s alright, Sam told be earlier that Dean was going to pick it up.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers! Just wanted to fill you in on the reference that the two (y/n)'s use at the end of this chapter. They are referring to the song Goodbye from the musical Catch Me If You Can. Here's the link if you want to listen as you read. www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI1BEqb-JfI.

When you returned to the motel Sam was still arguing that the three of you should go hunt the witch now, without the others. Thankfully, Dean was on your side.   
"Sam, cut the crap and please go the fuck to sleep." Dean sighed flopping onto his bed, falling asleep within seconds. You nodded your head in agreement, sleep sounded wonderful.  
"Dean’s right, try to get some sleep.” Sam begrudgingly moved towards his bed while you retreated to your own. Unlike the boys, you decided to change into some pajamas before passing out.   
It felt like you had only been asleep for a few minutes when you were awakened by Sam.  
"What time is it?" You mumbled, as your eyes adjusted to your brightly lit room.  
"It’s almost ten,” Sam answered. "You’ve slept long enough and we need to get the gear ready."   
"Alright, alright, I'm up." You yawned looking up at the hunter.   
"Here start packing," he tossed your duffel bag onto the foot of your bed and hurried off to his room. He really wanted to get out of here, didn’t he? Oh well, it's not like you could blame him, you wanted to get back to your own universe as well. It was weird having another you around, she knew all of your secrets and how your mind worked.   
You got out of bed, changed, and then began to pack up your things. It didn’t take long to do so since you always made sure to travel light. Once you had double checked your room for any items of yours, you headed into the Winchester’s room.  
"Hey, can I borrow the keys? I need to put my bag in the trunk." You asked the eldest Winchester.   
"Nah it's okay, Princess, I got it," Dean said, taking your bag from you. You watched as he walked out of the room towards the car. Once he was out of your line of sight you turned your attention to Sam. He was packing several different weapons into his bag, including some that you had never seen before.  
“What’s that?” you motioned to a small brown sack that Sam held in his hand.   
"This is a hex bag," Sam said tossing the bag to you. You caught it with ease and examined it closely. You could feel several things inside of the bag and on the outside was a design that you had never seen before.   
"What do they do?" you inquired.   
"It prevents the witch from casting a spell on you," Sam explained.   
"So what do I do with it?" you asked. "Do I need to throw it at her or something?"   
"Haha, no," Sam chuckled, "You put it in your pocket or somewhere where it won’t fall out during a fight.” Hm, you a couple ideas on where you could hide it.   
"Alright, I think I have an idea." You then proceeded to stuff the small sack into your inside jacket pocket. It was sealed with a zipper and near your breast, only a creep would try to grab you there. It should be safe enough there.   
"Are you guys ready to go?" Dean asked reappearing in the doorway.   
"Yup," Sam said hoisting his own duffel over his shoulder.   
"Do you have your hex bag?" Dean asked, looking over at you.   
"Yeah, I have it," you smiled at the hunter.   
"Is it in a secure location?" he asked seriously. It was nice to know that he was truly worried about your safety. It was proof that he wasn’t such a bad guy after all.   
"Very secure." You patted your pocket but because of its location, it looked like you were patting your boob.   
"Nice," Dean laughed while Sam averted his eyes. You could see that his cheeks were turned red. Was he blushing? Oh God, he was blushing. Did Sam really have a crush on you? You quickly removed your hand from your breast and tried to make it seem like you weren’t mentally freaking out.   
It wasn’t a long drive to the other (Y/N)’s apartment complex. As you entered the building you had a strange sense of déjà vu and this time you knew exactly why. This was your home, well the other (Y/N)’s home. You had to admit this place was nice; it was affordable yet stylish. One thing that sucked though was the elevator, it was the tiniest one you had ever been on! You were wedged in between Sam and the wall of the elevator. You tried adjusting your gun that was tucked into the back of your jeans but as you did so your hand accidentally bumped into Sam’s lower region. You quickly pulled your hand away but as you did that you accidentally elbowed Sam in the gut. He let out a grunt of pain,  
"Sorry, Sam!" you exclaimed. God this elevator ride was much more stressful than it should be.   
"It's alright," he grunted, "not your fault that this elevator was made for one person."   
"Yeah, they seriously need to get rid of this thing," Dean muttered. Dean was right, this ride would have been a lot less eventful if it was sized normally. Although it wasn’t too bad, you were pressed up against Sam after all, but you did feel bad about elbowing him. That was an accident, though, you just felt awkward for bumping his private area. Although he hadn’t made a sound when you did so, was it possible that he had enjoyed it? No, he was probably just being polite and acted like he hadn’t felt anything.   
"Put your game faces on, it’s time to work," Dean interrupted your thoughts as the elevator doors opened revealing a small hallway.   
“How are we going to do this?” You whispered as you held down the open door button.   
“Do what?” Dean asked from the other side of Sam’s giant figure.  
“Get out of this elevator,” you said. The three of you were packed so tightly into this thing that it was going to be a real challenge to get out.   
“Sam, try getting out,” Dean instructed his younger brother. Sam tried squeezing out from between you and Dean but he wasn’t having much success. The only thing he was managing to do was bump into you and since your back was to him his lower regions kept rubbing against your ass. This was beyond awkward and both of you knew it. “Come on, Sammy try harder.” Dean was oblivious to the situation happening on the other side of the elevator.   
Sam tried to move again and this time, you pushed yourself against the elevator wall. This way he would have more space to move and less space for an awkward encounter. The inch of space proved useful and Sam was able to shimmy out of the elevator. Once he was out Dean was able to climb out and only then were you able to stop pressing against the wall. You quickly stepped out of the elevator and tried to act like everything was normal.   
"So which room is mine?" you whispered, examining the hallway and trying to avoid Sam’s eyes. Each wall was lined with several wooden doors with small metal numbers indicating which apartment was which. Dean looked down the hall before walking over to one numbered 731.  
"It’s this one,” Dean knocked on the door twice before it swung open. Jess quickly ushered the three of you inside and everyone was silent until the door was shut behind you.  
"Don't worry, I'm going on the hunt, only Zak and (Y/N) will be joining you," she gave the three of you a tired grin. "I just felt like going home, ya know?"   
"That's completely understandable," Sam said as he looked around the room. You cast your eyes around the room and took the apartment in. It was a decent size and nicely decorated if you had to live in an apartment in your universe you would want it to look like this one.   
"Hey," the other you appeared in a doorway to what you assumed was her bedroom.   
"Hi," you greeted her warmly. It was strange seeing your face on another person, but she had to be feeling the exact same way. That’s why you wanted to be as nice to her as you could, it would make this whole thing a lot easier for her to accept.   
"Um, I have an odd request for you guys," she mumbled.   
"What is it, (Y/N)?" Dean asked the other you.   
"Would you guys mind taking a picture with us?" she held up a small black camera. "You know, since you guys have been a part of some great memories and if this works...."   
"Sure why not!" You immediately accepted her offer. To be completely honest, you wanted a picture as well. I’d be nice to have one to remember her by. "As long as I get to keep a copy."   
"You got it," she smiled turning on the camera and set it on a nearby tripod. It must be one of Zak’s, it stood out against the rest of the apartment. Speaking of Zak, he walked into the room and glanced over at the camera.   
"What’s going on?" he asked.  
"We're taking a picture! Get over here!" Jess chirped.   
"I'm coming, hold your horses," Zak laughed.   
Soon the six of you were posing in front of the camera that was now on a timer.   
"Make sure to smile, I want a good photo!" The other you insisted at the red light began to flash on the device. You could only assume it was a countdown to the picture, so you flashed a big smile at the camera. A few seconds later it flashed, successfully taking the picture.  
"Ooh let's see it!" Jess squealed running around to the other side of the camera. She clicked a few buttons and let out a squeal, "It's perfect!"   
"Really, let me see?!" You and your twin exclaimed in unison. The two of you ran over to Jessica’s side and looked at the picture. It was brilliant, everyone had a genuine smile plastered on their face and their arms wrapped around one another’s shoulders.   
"It’s amazing," you smiled. "Can I get a copy of this?”   
"Of course, give me a minute.” The other you said as she ran to her room. Less than a minute later she came out with a copy of the picture. "Here ya go,” she handed the photo over.   
"Thanks," you carefully put the image into your pocket. You didn't want to wrinkle or tear it but there was no guarantee that it would hold up during the hunt if it turned violent. Speaking of the hunt it was time to start.   
"So are you two ready to hunt a witch?" Dean asked the ghost adventurer and the other you.   
"As ready as I'll ever be," Zak shrugged his shoulders. "Did you bring us any weapons?"   
"Here," Sam handed the man and your photocopy two knives. They were the same ones from hunting the ghost but it didn’t matter because they would kill the witch.   
"Well then let’s go," Dean said as he stepped out of the apartment. The four of you followed the eldest Winchester out and into the hallway. "So which one is the witch’s?" He asked turning to face the other you.   
"That one," she pointed to the door diagonal from her own.   
"Let's do this," Sam said. You and Zak stood on one side of the door while Sam and Dean stood on the other side. The other you positioned herself in front of the door and took a deep breath. She glanced over at you for reassurance and you nodded your head in support. That’s all she needed, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long to hear someone moving behind the door,  
"Who the hell is at my door..." You could hear an elderly voice gripe from behind the door. A second later the door slowly cracked open,  
"(Y/N) is everything alright?" the woman asked. The rest of you were hidden from her view and waited for the signal.   
"I’m fine, I just have a few questions I needed to ask you," the other you said calmly.   
"Dear, it's midnight, can't this wait until the morning?" the elderly woman asked.  
"No, I'm afraid it can't," the other you replied.   
"Oh fine, make it quick," The door shut for a moment and you could hear a chain lock being removed before it opened all the way to reveal something that resembled a shriveled up prune.   
"(Y/N), you never told me you were a twin!" she exclaimed, "and who are these men?"   
"Mrs. Ama, we know you’re a witch," you stated. There was no use in beating around the bush, it was time to act.  
"Excuse me?" the old lady seemed offended. "I know I'm not the nicest of neighbors but that's no reason t-"  
"Cut the crap lady, we know you’re a psychic too," Dean growled. The woman was silent before nodding her head slowly.   
"Come inside, I don't want anyone to overhear me," Mrs. Ama sighed. Soon the five of you were sitting in a dusty old living room, watching the witch’s every move.  
"So this is another you, (Y/N)?" the elder asked eying you curiously.  
"Yes, see your spell, whichever one you did, picked us up from our universe and brought us here," Sam explained to the old hag. “We just want to go back home.”  
"I would have never thought you’d be brought along too,” she stared intently at you.   
"So what spell did you cast and why?" you questioned.   
"I cast a spell that would bring the most capable people in a different universe to protect you. You see I've been keeping an eye on this (Y/N) since she moved in, I had sensed a spirit following her and I knew it was a good one, so I wasn't worried. That was until I started feeling the residue of a malicious spirit on her. I knew something was trying to hurt her, so I did what I could." The little old woman explained. "I was raised in a family of witches but I never felt the need to use magic. I knew that if I didn’t act soon, (Y/N) would be killed. I'm sorry for all of this, I just wanted to help you." Everyone was silent as they digested this information. So the witch wasn't evil, just concerned.   
"Thank you," the other you piped up after a minute of silence.   
"Yes thank you,” you thanked the woman. “Do you know how to send us back home?"   
"I believe I have a counter spell that should do the trick. It'll take just a few moments to prepare if you’ll excuse me." Mrs. Ama got up and shuffled off to another room.   
"Do you trust her?" Dean whispered to his brother.  
"What other choice do we have?" Sam replied. While the men debated on the trustworthiness of the old woman, you turned to face the other you.   
"So what are you gonna do after all this?" you asked quietly.   
"I don't know, find a new job?" she shrugged her shoulders.   
"Yeah, sorry about that," you apologized once again. You really felt bad about her losing her job because of you. "At least you’ll have Zak to keep you company.” You cast your gaze over to the ghost adventurer who was shaking the Winchester’s hands.   
"I wouldn't count on it," she replied sadly, "he lives in Las Vegas. I probably won’t see him in person again for a long time. I just don’t have the money to travel to Vegas every weekend to visit him."   
"That may be true but I wouldn't be sad for too long." You replied with a small grin remembering what he was planning on asking her later.   
"I'll take your word for it," she replied a small grin appearing on her face.   
"Are you ready?" Mrs. Ama seemed to appear out of nowhere. The three of you nodded your heads, excited to finally be going home.   
"Please stand in the middle of the room," the raisin instructed. The boys moved to where she said but you hung back for a moment. You walked up to Zak with a grin on your face,  
"Take care of her alright?"   
"Don't worry I will," the man smiled down at you.   
"Thanks, Zak," you gave him a quick hug and then hurried to the Winchester’s side.  
"This may feel strange." Mrs. Ama said as she flipped through a spell book. You cast a look at the other you who was nervously biting her lip. She needed one last push,  
"The final word," you began. Surely she would understand your reference, she was you after all.   
"The last you'll hear of me," she continued through teary eyes.   
"Is goodbye," the two of you said in unison. The world around you started to fade to black…


	34. Christmas Special Part 1

It had been weeks since the three of you returned to your own universe. You were getting used to the lifestyle of a hunter at long last: hunt, eat, sleep for four hours, and repeat. At the moment you were sitting in the Men of Letter's library reading some lore, when Sam walked into the room.  
"Hi, Sam." You said not looking up from your book. You were just getting to the section on how to properly kill wendigos.  
"Hey, I think I might have a case for us." He stated sitting next to you and opening up his laptop.  
"Oh, really?" You said looking up from your book.  
"So get this." Sam said excitedly. "Every year since 1977 grandmas all over this town in Colorado have been killed on Christmas Eve."  
"Just grandmas?" You raised an eyebrow, unusual victims.  
"Yup, every single one has hoot prints on their forehead and claw marks on her back." Sam read from his computer.  
"Hm, might be something we deal with." You thought it over in your head. It was almost Christmas, your first one with the boys, and you were planning on surprising them with the best Christmas party ever. However people needed your help and you wouldn't say no to people in need. Oh what the hell, "Does Dean know?"  
"He went out on a supply run just before I found the articles, so no." Sam said shutting his laptop.  
"Awesome, I'll go pack my duffel." You sighed out as you stood up.  
"Hey, (y/n)," Sam called out after you.  
"Hm, what is it?" You turned around to face the hunter.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He stated.  
"Of course I want to go. I'm just tired, that's all." You smiled.  
"If you say so." He gave you a grin as you left the room. You hurried down the hall to where your bedroom was located. As you opened the door you were greeted with the smell of spearmint.  
It was now the month of December and by golly you were going to be as festive as you wanted. In the corner you had a tiny decorated tree, and by tiny you meant it could fit on your bedside table. You had also wrapped some Christmas lights around the frame of your bed and to top it all off you had installed a spearmint air freshener. You knew peppermint was the official scent of Christmas, but when you went to the store they were all sold out. So you settled for its less popular substitute. Your gaze fell onto to two photos stuck into the sides of your mirror, both were from your trip to the other universe. You shook your head and began to pack. Grabbing your duffel from the closet and began to pack your clothes into it. You threw some hunting outfits in alongside your FBI outfit. For good measure you threw in an ugly Christmas sweater and a pretty red dress you owned. It was Christmas after all and who knew if the three of you were going to be invited to parties in town?  
“Ooh what’s that?” Dean’s voice called out. Wow he was back fast.  
“Just in case we get invited to any nice Christmas parties while we’re on the job. You guys can just wear your monkey suits but I can’t.” You explained zipping up your bag.  
“Makes sense, here I’ll take your bag out to the car.” Before you could protest Dean had snatched up your duffel and was running down the hall. You let out a laugh and followed his path down the garage when Sam was already sitting in the impala’s front seat.  
“Are you guys ready?” Sam asked sticking his head out of the window.  
“Yup,” you grinned climbing into the backseat. Soon you guys were driving off towards the town of Alamosa, Colorado. Thankfully it was a short enough drive, only eight hours or so. You passed the time reading in the backseat, when you got bored of that you turned on your phone. You started to look up information on the case but you saw an ad at the top of your browser. Hm, Supernatural, what was that? You innocently clicked on the click and were greeted with a book store’s website. Intrigued you clicked on the first link under the name Supernatural and saw blurb of the book you could read for free. You read the first sentence and immediately stopped.  
“I didn’t know the two of you were stars in your own book series.” You stated.  
“What?!” The brother’s shouted in unison. Sam turned around to look at you,  
“How did you-“  
“It was an ad and I clicked on it. So is this really you guys or just characters?” you asked looking at Sam.  
“Just characters!” Dean replied a little too quickly for your liking.  
“I see, who wrote about you guys? Someone you saved or what?” You asked.  
“He was a prophet, he wrote about our lives and for some reason decided to publish it.” Sam groaned turning back around. “Take it from us you don’t want to read them.”  
“Ok, I’ll take your word for it.” You laughed, but you clicked the download link. You were not missing the opportunity to read about your two friend’s lives. If your hunch was right everything in these books actually happened so you dove right in.  
Before you knew it you were in Colorado checking into yet another dingy motel.  
“Two double beds and one full.” Dean said to the hotel manager.  
“I’m terribly sorry sir. We only have one room left, due to the busy holiday season. It has two double beds like you requested would that be okay?” The man apologized looking at the three of you.  
“Yeah that’s fine.” Dean replied handing over a credit card.  
“Thank you for your business.” The manager said handing two sets of keys over to the eldest Winchester. Once the three of you were out of the lobby Dean turned to you two,  
“Look here, I’m not sharing a bed with you Sam.” Dean stated.  
“But (y/n) should get a bed to herself.” Sam insisted.  
“You two have shared a bed before; it won’t be the end of the world.” Dean rolled his eyes walking to the front door.  
“Sorry about this,” Sam looked down at you concern in his hazel eyes. You shot a grin up to the moose.  
“You’re like a space heater. I won’t mind in the least bit.” He let out a chuckle as you guys settled into the motel room. Once the three of you were unpacked it was almost four in the afternoon. There was enough time to start the investigation.  
“Alright, team suit up.” Dean said whipping out his monkey suit from its bag. Sam followed suit and you grabbed your own.  
“I’ll change in the restroom,” you stated shutting the door behind you. You changed quickly and put your hair up in an official looking bun before stepping out of the room. “Have I ever told you that you guys look great in those suits?”  
“Never, but I’ve seen you check us out more than once.” Dean laughed. Your face turned bright red. Shit! He must’ve seen you look at Sam’s butt during the whole alternate universe thing. “Now let’s go figure out what’s going on.”


	35. Christmas Special Part 2

"Agents Kenway, Lee, and Young. We need to see some old case files of yours." Sam stated as the three of you flashed your badges at the cop sitting at the front desk of the police station. The bald man looked up from his computer a frown on his face,   
"Why is the FBI opening cases in Alamosa?" He asked.  
"We don't question where our department sends us, sir." Dean commented putting his own badge away.   
"Whatever, follow me." The man sighed standing up. You followed him to a small back room where the walls were full with files. "Here you go, knock yourselves out." Just like that the man was gone.  
"Alright what are we looking for, Sam?" You asked walking over to one wall.   
"Fatal animal attacks on December 24," he replied pulling one file down from the wall. "They go back a ways but there might be other incidents." Within minutes the table was covered in case files dating back to the early 1980's.   
"I thought you said these cases started in the 70's, Sammy?" Dean said opening up one file.   
"The initial attacks started in the 70's but around halloween. The pattern we are currently looking at didn't start until 1980." Sam replied.   
"I see," you murmured as your eyes scanned across a file. Sam was right there were hoof prints on the old woman's forehead in one photo and claw marks in another. "Deer aren't very aggressive creatures, nor are they attracted to carcasses."   
"So whatever killed these women, it was the things with claws. Then a deer must've walked over it." Dean stated. "First things first we need to question the families. Sam and I can go do that. (Y/n) you need to squeeze the information out of these cops. I'm sure information is missing from these files."   
"Got it," you agreed as the boys scribbled down addresses. You however stepped out of the room and walked back up to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir, I have a few questions." You batted your eyelashes at the man.  
"Uh, sure, Miss-"  
"Young," you gave him your pseudonym. "So were you working last Christmas Eve? Mister... Smith." You cast your gaze down to his badge.   
"Please call me Sean." He smiled at you.   
"Alright, Sean." You giggled. Ugh, this was beyond nasty. You were going to kill Dean later.   
"Well last Christmas Eve I wasn't working because I was coming in on Christmas morning. When I got in there a call came in saying that a body had been found on the side of the road." The man explained.   
"Oh really? How awful." You leaned on the front desk making sure he could see some cleavage. You were doing all you could to not gag in front of him.   
"Yeah," the man cleared his throat. His eyes taking in the view you had laid out in front of him. "So, uh, when I got to the scene it had already been taped off. Turns out a little old woman by the name Mrs. Bullion had been attacked by an animal."   
"Was there anything strange about the scene of the crime?" You asked, fluttering your eyelashes once again.   
"Well there were deer tracks at the scene which I thought was odd because deer aren't very aggressive creatures." The man said occasionally looking down your shirt. It took every fiber of your being not to slap this guy across the face. "So I decided to follow them and see if they led to anything since the animal that killed the woman left no tracks whatsoever. Right before I got to the forest I saw something weird."   
"Weird?" You echoed. Finally something that wasn't written down in the case file.  
"Yeah, right before the tracks went into the woods they changed from a deer's hoof prints to a horse's." He said.  
"Truly?" You asked. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of them, would you?"   
"Well there's none in the case file but I have one on my cell phone. Hold on a minute." He whipped out an iPhone and pulled up a photo of the tracks. Indeed they changed from deer to horse in the same stride. No tracks overlapped it was almost like the deer morphed into a horse.   
"Wow you're right, Sean. That is weird." You stated. "Could you tell me where you found these tracks?"   
"For you of course. You just step out of the station, go straight until you come to the dark green house with the white fence, when you see that turn right and the forest should just be a few minutes walk from there." He said. Seemed simple enough, you should be able to find your way.   
"Thank you, Sean. If you think of anything else call me, okay?" You winked as you handed him your business card.   
"Will do, see you around Miss Young." He stated casting his gaze down once more before you turned around and began to walk to the door, making sure to sway your hips more then usual.   
Once you were outside you nearly gagged. Had you seriously just seduced an officer of the law?! You vowed right there and then you would never do that unless it was a matter of life and death. Shaking your head you started walking towards the forest, maybe you'd find some clues around there. After all it was only a few more days until Christmas and snow was on the ground. Maybe there would be some deer tracks you could follow? You passed the green house and turned right just like Mr. Perv said and soon the forest loomed ahead of you. You were extremely glad you had opted for practical shoes instead of heels. You would've killed yourself walking in this snow.   
You reached the edge of the forest and looked around to see what animals had been walking around recently.   
"Hm," You mumbled to your self. "raccoon, squirrel, and... deer!" Right there in front of you were a few deer tracks. You decided to follow them, it would be a little bit before the boys were done with their interviews. You carefully trekked through the snow covered forest until you came to a clearing. There weren't any deer in it, only a few small animals scurried around. You spotted a black rabbit hop into the underbrush you were just about to head back the way you came when you heard a voice call out from the woods.  
"Help! Someone please help me!" You whipped your head in the direction of the shouts and started running. "Help!" You heard the voice shout once again but from a different spots the person was running from something.   
"Over here!" You yelled out running in the direction the voice was traveling. Hopefully the person would turn in your direction.   
"Please help!" You stopped in your tracks. You recognized the voice, but it couldn't be. They were dead. "Help he's after me!" This had to be a trick. A horrible trick.  
"(Y/n)! Please! It's Todd he's after me!" Your sister's voice screamed out from the woods. You must be dreaming it was the only logical solution.   
"Whoever you are, show yourself!" You yelled out, holding back a sob. This must be another nightmare. It had to be. Both Todd and your sister were dead.   
The voice didn't respond, you stood gun at the ready for what seemed like ages but not a single shout was heard. What you did hear however were footsteps from the direction in which you came.   
"Who's there?!" You screamed. You were greeted with the sound of a gunshot. You immediately ducked and leaped behind a tree. Was someone now shooting at you?! You waited for the next shot but it never came, instead you heard Sam yell out.   
"(Y/n)?! Are you out there? It's Dean he needs help!" Your eyes widened, someone must've shot Dean!   
"I'm coming Sam!" You yelled running as fast as you could towards his voice.  
"(Y/n), hurry he's losing blood fast!" Sam voice called out.   
"Where are you Sam?!" You screamed but Sam didn't respond. Another gunshot did. "Sam?!" You screamed. "Sammy, answer me!" He couldn't be shot too. No, the Winchester's were better than this. They didn't get killed while walking in the woods, they were usually the ones doing the killing.   
"Sam?" You choked out, coming to a stop. There was absolutely no one around. You leaned up against a tree and sunk to the ground. Sam and Dean were gone. You had been helpless to save them. Why were they in the woods in the first place? They must've been out looking for you. It was you're fault. It was all your fault. You began to sob into your hands. What were you going to do now?   
Just as the sun started to slip behind horizon your phone rang. You whipped your nose on your sleeve and looked at the ID it was Sam but you had just heard him be killed. Right? It must be the killer. You answered the call coldly,  
"Hello?"   
"(Y/n) where are you? Dean and I just got to the station but the guy at the front desk said you left hours ago." Sam's voice rang out from the other line.  
"Sam?! Is that really you?" You exclaimed into the phone.  
"What? Of course it is. Don't you have caller ID?" Sam's puzzled voice asked. "Never mind that, where are you?"   
"Are you guys alright?!" You exclaimed.   
"Yeah, we're fine. (Y/n) just answer the question. Where are you?" Sam asked.  
"But I thought you were... And he was..." You stammered. Wait so they weren't hurt? What was going on?   
"(Y/n) are you okay?" Sam's voice was worried. "Just tell me where you are." You sniffed and looked around.   
"I'm in the woods." You admitted.   
"Hold on, Dean and I are on our way." Sam said. "Stay on the line with me alright?" You sniffed, stood up on your now wobbly legs, and began to walk towards the lights of houses not too far away. You held your phone at your side as you numbly walked towards civilization. You no longer had a clue of what was real and what was a dream. You could faintly hear Sam's voice yelling through the phone but you paid it no mind. All that mattered was getting out of the woods. Eventually you were at the edge of the forest in almost the exact same place you entered.   
"(Y/n)!" Sam's voice yelled out. You slowly looked toward the street where zither boys were pulling up in the impala. The car was still moving but Sam was already out of the car and running towards you. "(Y/n)! Are you alright?!"   
"Sam?" You blinked up at him.   
"Yeah, I'm here." He wrapped you in his arms. "You're freezing! How long have up you been out here? Never mind that let's get you back to the motel.


	36. Christmas Special Part 3

"Come on stay awake, (y/n). Just stay awake until we warm you up." Sam's voice seemed to call out from the darkness.  
"Mmph," you mumbled while trying to open your eyes.  
"Come on, princess you can do it." Dean’s voice was suddenly there as well. "Just open your eyes." You struggled to do so, it seemed like your eyes were frozen shut. You were just so cold.  
"(Y/n), please, you can do this. Just open your eyes." Sam pleaded. That was it, you needed to makes sure the boys were safe. You managed to open your eyes just a crack, you couldn't see anything but you were able to tell the room was lit. "That it, just like that, come on just a little more, (y/n)."  
Slowly your eyes fluttered open but it took a minute for them to focus. Once your sight was restored you were able to tell where you were. You were back in the motel room covered in what seemed a dozen or so blankets, but something warm was stuck to your side as well. You lazily moved your head and came face to face with Sam, who was latched onto your freezing figure. You tried to speak but all that came out were a few rib rattling coughs.  
"Dean can you grab her a glass of water?" Sam asked. You lolled you head to the other side to see Dean scurry into the bathroom and returning a moment later with a plastic cup full of water.  
"Here ya go, Princess. Drink up." Dean handed you the cup. You withdrew your hands from underneath the blanket and grasped for the glass. Your hands must've been shaking too much for Sam's liking because he snatched the cup from his brother's hand. You coughed in protest,  
"Shh, here." He held the cup up to your lips and you gratefully took a long swig of the cool liquid.  
"Thanks," you croaked out. "I can hold it myself." You grabbed the cup from the younger Winchester and took another sip. Soon your throat felt normal and you were able to speak without it hurting.  
"(Y/n) why were you in the woods?" Sam asked taking the now empty cup from your shivering hands.  
"I was following a lead." You admitted pulling the blankets up to your chin. "The cop said that he followed the deer tracks to the edge of the forest, but right before they went into the forest the tracks changed mid stride."  
"They changed?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, they went from deer hoof prints to a horse's. It was almost like the animal morphed into the other." You explained as a shiver ran down your body. Sam seemed to notice and drew you closer to his side. You buried your face into his chest, he was so warm~  
"Are you sure it wasn't two animals that crossed paths?" Dean asked.  
"I'm sure; it was a fresh blanket of snow." You replied, your voice slightly muffled from being buried in Sam's side.  
"Hm, maybe we're dealing with a shifter?" Sam offered.  
"Maybe, for right now we need to focus on warming (y/n) up." Dean stated. "I'm going to start a hot shower for her." He disappeared into the bathroom.  
"After you warm up we'll go get some food. How does that sound?" Sam asked, rubbing his hand on your lower back.  
"Sounds good," you mumbled while cuddling into his side even more.  
"Alright princess, shower's hot and steamy, guaranteed to warm you up. In ya go." Dean opened the bathroom door and you peeked your head out of the covers to see the small room filled with steam.  
"Thanks guys," you moved to get out from under the blankets but you seemed to be missing something... Your clothes. Well you had your underwear on but the rest of your clothes were gone. "Um..."  
"We had to get you out of your wet clothing," Sam stammered. "It was the only way to warm you up quickly."  
"Its fine you guys, but can I have a robe?" You asked your cheeks turning slightly red.  
"Sure thing," Dean tossed a complementary robe at you and you hastily wrapped it around yourself.  
"Thanks, um- I'll be out in a bit." You got out of the bed and hurried into the steam filled room. As you shut the door behind you, you let out a sigh. Great, the boys had seen you in your underwear. That meant one or both of them had to take off your clothes. Well that was going to make things awkward for a bit. Shaking your head you jumped into the shower and finally began to warm up. Once you were toasty warm you stepped out of the shower and tied the robe around your body once more. You left the bathroom in search of you duffel; you wanted to change into the warmest clothes you owned. The shower may have warmed you up but your bones still ached from the cold.  
"Have you guys seen my duffel?" You asked looking around in the closet.  
"Yeah, it's on the table." Dean replied.  
"Thanks," you said as you made your way across the room. You could feel Sam's eyes on you, making sure that you were okay. You quickly pulled out a fresh change of clothes and ran back into the bathroom to change. You threw on a few layers and settled on a green and red plaid shirt with some jeans and work boots. Once you were done changing, you guys didn't stick around for long. All of you were hungry so you stopped at the first place you saw,  
"Finn's Sunshine Tavern, really Dean?" Sam laughed. You chuckled, what a strange name for a tavern.  
"What, it could be good." Dean replied parking the impala and getting out of the car. Indeed it was, the bar was full of people eating anything potato you could think of.  
"They should've named this place potato paradise," you laughed looking at the menu.  
"Yeah, seriously." Sam chuckled from your right.  
"What I want to know is why the name Sunshine?" Dean commented from your left. The boys had come up with a strategy to keep unwanted men away from you. Their mentality was that if a guy saw you sandwiched into between two men that were over six foot tall they would back off. The plan normally worked fine, but when Dean went off to hook up with waitresses...  
"What can I getcha?" A curly redhead appeared from behind the bar.  
"Your number for starters," Dean flirted. "And a burger." The waitress's face turned as red as her hair.  
"I'm flattered." She stammered. Soon Dean was off on one end of the bar conversing with the girl over some whiskey. While you and Sam discussed what had happened in the woods,  
"So I followed the tracks and I had only been walking for a little bit when I heard someone scream for help. So of course I ran off to go help the woman..." You trailed off.  
"But there was no woman?" Sam asked curiously.  
"No one, want to know how I figured that out?" You asked taking a sip of your beer.  
"How?" Sam asked.  
"It started yelling my name. It took me a moment to recognize the voice, but after a moment I realized it was my sister's." You explained. "She was screaming for help, saying that Todd was after her. So I knew it wasn't real but then after a bit I heard a gunshot that sounded real. So after I took cover I heard you yell out for me." You hit your lip nervously.  
"What did I yell?" Sam asked taking your hand in his.  
"You said Dean was hurt and he was losing blood fast." You replied. "So of course I ran in your direction, but then I heard another gunshot. You didn't answer after that, so I looked for you but I couldn't find anyone. After what seemed like ages I sat down at the base of a tree and just waited. Then you called and... You know the rest."  
"(Y/n) you know none of that was real. Everyone's okay, we're all alive." Sam tried soothing your nerves.  
"Not the little grandma's that we are trying to save." You commented. "What did you and Dean find out anyways?"  
"Well all of the women lived within walking distance of the house they were celebrating the holidays at. So each one had a different reason for leaving, but the most common theme we saw was that they had forgotten to take their medicine." Sam explained.  
"So they ran home to grab it but were killed on the way." You wanted to confirm this.  
"Yup, weird thing too, all of their husbands were weirdly okay with becoming widowers." Sam added.  
"Hm that is weird." You nodded your head in agreement with the moose.  
"Hey I'll be right back." Sam said getting up from his seat. He must've needed to the use the restroom because he disappeared into the sea of people.  
You were alone for only a few seconds when,  
"What's a pretty lady doing at a bar by herself?" A man with a strong Irish accent asked from behind you.  
"Oh I'm not alone," you commented. This is just what you didn't want to deal with, a drunk pervert trying to get into your pants.  
"I see, I see. So what brings ye to town, you're new to this area ain't ye?" He asked sitting in Dean's spot from earlier. You looked up to tell him to back off, but he wasn't a drunk trying to hit on you. He was a middle aged Irish man, who looked like an oversized leprechaun. "Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Finn, I own this tavern." He stuck his hand out for you to shake.  
"(Y/n) Young." You replied giving your agent's last name.  
"Nice to meet ya, (y/n)." He smiled at you, "my question still stands, what brings ye to Alamosa?"  
"Work, I can't say much more than that. Sorry," you replied with a grin.  
"Ah I see it's classified ain't it? No matter, so I heard you talking about the forest not too long ago."  
"Um yeah. My partner and I were discussing it," you said.  
"Well I've heard it haunted by ghosts!" He moved his hands like a magician would.  
"Oh really?" You asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Legend goes that if you go into those woods a ghost will mess with ye. It figures out what yer worst fears are and makes them come true." He stated ominously.  
"That's very interesting," you replied. Hm, that didn't sound like a ghost's MO but the worst fear thing was definitely a possibility. “Hey, I have a quick question.”  
“Yes?” Finn asked.  
“Why is the tavern called what it is?” You asked remembering the strange name.  
“Well, that’s because potatoes are my one true sunshine!” He grinned. "You want some advice?"  
"Sure, why not?" You said.  
"Remember when thinking about life: no amount of guilt can change the past and no amount of anxiety can change the future." He stated.  
"Wow that's deep," you replied. Suddenly you heard a shout from across the room; you jerked your head in the direction of the sound. A very drunk man was patting another man on the back; ah it was just some loud drunks. “So-“ You turned your head back to where Finn was not even a minute ago. Where did he go? He seemed to just vanish into thin air.  
“(Y/n) everything okay?” Sam returned to his seat.  
“Uh, yeah, it’s nothing.” You shook your head; did you just imagine the whole thing just like you did in the forest?  
“So who was the old guy?” Sam asked with a smug grin plastered on his face. So you had been talking to the guy after all.  
“Owner of the place, just making small talk,” You informed the hunter. “He overheard us talking about the woods and told me about some legend.”  
“What was it?” Sam asked leaning in towards you so he could hear you better.  
“He said it was haunted by ghosts, which it’s not, my EMF meter would have been buzzing in my pocket earlier.” You stated. Sam nodded letting you continue talking, “He said that if you go into those woods a ghost will play with your mind. It figures out what your worst fears are and makes them come true.”  
“Hm, that makes sense. Considering what you told me about the incident.” Sam stated propping his head up onto his chin, smiling at you. “So losing Dean and I is one of your worst fears?”  
“I guess,” You smiled back at the gorgeous hunter. “So what are you thinking it is?”  
“Well, there’s a type of djinn that feeds on fear but it turns the victim’s insides to jelly. Our vics were slashed and trampled.” Sam stated thoughtfully.  
“So whatever this thing is, it’s not that.” You replied.  
“You know what that means?” Sam asked receiving a groan in response. “Research.”  
“But research is so boring, Sam.” You pouted.  
“Christmas Eve is only two days away; we don’t want another family to suffer. Do we?” he raised an eyebrow. You let out a huff,  
“No…” You groaned. “You better make Dean come too.”  
“I don’t think that’s going to happen tonight.” He looked across the bar at his older brother who was making kissy faces at the waitress from earlier.  
“How are we getting back to the motel then?” You asked laying some money down on the table.  
“It’s only a ten minute walk. I think we’ll be fine, the sidewalks didn’t look too icy.” Sam said while helping you out of your seat. The two of you waved to Dean as you headed towards the door. You were almost outside when,  
“Oh, hold up there you two!” A waitress yelled. What the hell? You had paid your bill so what did she want?  
“Yes?” Sam asked thoroughly confused.  
“You might want to look up,” She beamed at the two of you. There couldn’t be- no there was none when you guys came in. You looked up to the door frame,  
“Mistletoe,” You whispered out.  
“Tradition, Sammy!” Dean yelled out from the crowd. Dean. He must’ve convinced the waitress to hang it up. Sam chuckled and looked down at you,  
“Are you okay with this?” He asked in a hushed tone. At this point most people in the tavern were looking at you expectantly.  
“Only if you are.” You replied with a soft smile. The butterflies in your stomach were fluttering everywhere at this point.  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Dean began to chant with the crowd quickly joining in. Sam chuckled,  
“Let’s give the crowd what it wants.”  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He bent his head down so he was eyelevel with you as his hand lightly cupped your cheek. He drew you in slowly and then your lips were on his. It was everything you imagined it would be: warm, comforting, it felt like home. After what felt like forever the two of you separated. You had been so focused on Sam that you didn’t even notice the crowd cheer for the two of you.  
“Remind me to thank Dean later.” Sam smiled down at you.

“I think that’s a good idea.” You beamed back. “Come on we have research to get to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long last here’s the start of (y/n) and Sam’s romance! We can all thank Dean for getting the fire started! Sorry it took so long but I wanted well developed characters before I threw the good stuff in.


	37. Christmas Special Part 4

After pulling an all-nighter you and Sam still hadn’t found any useful information. Every time you typed in creatures related to deer you would get nothing that was even remotely close to the case. It was around 10am when Dean showed up once again.   
“So how are the two lovebirds?” He asked, a shit eating grin on his face. You looked up from your laptop with bleary red eyes,  
“Exhausted,” You snapped angrily. “We have less than two days to figure out what monster this thing is and you’re out sleeping with waitresses!”  
“Whoa there princess, she wasn’t just a waitress she’s the granddaughter of tomorrow night’s victim.   
“What?!” Sam jerked his head up from his own computer screen.   
“Yup that’s right. I figured out the pattern.” Dean stated proudly as he tossed his jacket onto his bed. “The thing’s been going around the town in a counterclockwise path. Every victim has been in her 80’s or 90’s so there aren’t many options for this thing.”  
“How did you figure that out?” Sam asked trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
“Simple, we were invited to little Mrs. Riddle’s Christmas Eve/Birthday Party.” Dean flashed an invitation in front of your eyes. “Apparently her grandma’s super rich; lives in this big mansion on the side of town. Right, in the area when the vic should come from.”  
“When does it start?” You asked stifling a yawn.   
“At nine, you two should get some sleep before then. You guys look awful.” Dean replied.  
“Thanks, Dean.” Sam gave his older brother his signature bitchface before shutting his laptop.   
“I’m only sleeping if Dean promises to do some research of his own.” You replied not moving from your spot. “That does not include hitting on chicks.”   
“Okay, fine I will! Just get some sleep before you turn into a zombie.” Dean raised his hands in surrender and then took Sam’s computer to his bed.  
“You better not watch any porn on that.” Sam commented from under the covers.  
“I promise Sammy.” Dean flashed a grin in his little brother’s direction before booting up the laptop. You rolled your eyes at that promise before you finally shut your own computer. Maybe it was smart to take a quick break.   
“Hey Dean,” You called out as you climbed into bed alongside the moose.  
“Hm, what is it (y/n)?” Dean asked without looking up from the screen.  
“Wake me up after an hour or so. We need to figure out what this thing is.” You yawned shutting your eyes as you snuggled into Sam’s side.   
“Will do, princess, will do.” And within seconds you were asleep. You were jolted awake, by Dean blasting some ACDC from Sam’s laptop.   
“Jesus Dean!” You exclaimed holding a hand against your racing heart.   
“What the hell, dude, we asked you to wake us up in an hour not nine!” Sam exclaimed looking at the alarm clock next to the bed. Indeed it read 7pm.   
“Hey I have an excuse. You two needed some sleep and I needed to get (y/n) a Christmas present.” Dean smiled.   
“You could have gotten me one after we solve this case!” You sighed.   
“It’s for the case.” He stated putting a box wrapped in red wrapping paper onto your lap. You carefully picked up the box and examined it. “Just open it.” You tore into the packaging only to be greeted with some sparkly gold fabric.   
“What is it?” You asked lifting the fabric up.   
“It’s a dress for tonight. I didn’t know hat to get you so I thought something for the case would be perfect for you.” Dean explained. “If you don’t like it I can return it later.”   
“No Dean it’s great. Thanks!” You smiled in his direction before turning your attention back to the sparkly dress. It was beautiful.   
“How much time do we have before the party?” Sam asked from your left.   
“Well it starts in two hours and it should take about fifteen minutes to get over there. So I’d say about an hour and a half.” Dean replied digging through his duffel, presumably for his suit.   
“I need to shower real fast.” You stated hopping out of bed and running into the restroom. After quickly washing your hair you wrapped a towel around your body and set to work controlling your hair. You ended up putting it in a fancy updo and applied some natural makeup to your face. Once you were satisfied you peeked your head out of the room.   
“Hey Sam,” You called out for the moose.  
“Yeah?” His head popped up from where he was buttoning up his dress shirt.   
“Could you hand me my dress please?” You asked hiding behind the bathroom door.   
“Sure thing,” He picked up the gold dress and carried it over to you.  
“Thanks,” you grabbed the dress from his hands and quickly shut the door behind you. You looked at the dress in your hands, it really was beautiful but you had a feeling Dean got it more for Sam than for you. It had ¾ sleeves and went down to your mid-thigh. It seemed to be a little short for a fancy party so you stepped out of the bathroom in search of a certain article of clothing. Dean whistled as you stepped out into the open,   
“Wow you clean up nicely princess.”   
“Thanks Dean.” You smiled stepping over to your duffel. You dug through it for a moment before you pulled the black cloth from the bag.   
“What’s that?” Dean asked.   
“Black tights, I love the dress but it’s a little short for a fancy party.” You admitted sliding the fabric over your legs.  
“Completely understandable,” Dean nodded his head returning to dress himself. You were putting some black pumps onto your feet when Sam stepped back into the room carrying in two black bowties.  
“Here Dean,” he tossed the fabric to his brother before turning to look at you. “You look amazing.” He breathed out.   
“Thanks Sam,” You felt your cheeks heat up slightly. “Here let me help.” You stepped forward to help the giant tie his bowtie. He didn’t protest as you worked the material through the all too familiar pattern.   
“How do you know how to tie these things so well?” Sam asked as you worked your magic.  
“I used to tie my dad’s bowties when I was little. I don’t know why but for some reason I thought they were the greatest things ever invented.” You chuckled flatting out the fabric before stepping back to admire your work. “Hm it’s a little crooked.” You murmured stepping forward once again and adjusting his tie slightly. “There, now it’s perfect.”   
“Thanks,” Sam mumbled before planting a kiss on your forehead. You were about to reply when Dean cut you off.   
“I hate to break up the whole love fest but we need to get going.” He said motioning towards the door.  
“Right,” You headed towards the door with Sam right behind you. Soon the three of you were driving off towards the mansion. After about five minutes you were in front of the mansion.  
“So, uh, have either of you ever been to a fancy party like this?” You asked as you stepped out of the car.   
“Of course, have you?” Dean asked looking at you with a curious expression.   
“Um… no?” You admitted bashfully.   
“Well then don’t worry. We’ll walk you through it.” Sam smiled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.   
“Hey Sammy, you’re already failing.” Dean chuckled stepping around the car to approach the front door.   
“Whoops,” Sam smiled, offering his arm out to you. You cautiously intertwined arm around Sam’s as the three of you approached the massive front door. You nervously bit your bottom lip, “You’ll be fine.” He whispered in your ear. “Just breath.” You took a few deep breaths as the door swung open revealing a man you assumed was a butler.   
“Ah, you three must be friends of Miss Caroline?” The old man asked.   
“That’s right.” Dean answered. So Caroline must be the waitress’s name.   
“Very well, follow me.” The man ushered for you to follow him. Once inside you had to hold back a gasp. The place was beautiful! Lavish Christmas decorations were strewn throughout the room, caterers were carrying trays of food around, and a string quartet was playing classical music in the corner.   
“Wow.” You murmured casting your eyes at the other partygoers dressed as equally extravagant.   
“Please feel free to visit with other guests. If you need anything just ask any of the staff.” Just like that the butler had disappeared.   
“Well you two have fun. I’m going off to look for Caroline.” Dean said as he walked off in search of the redhead from last night. Now it was just you and Sam.  
“So while we are here we need to find this Mrs. Riddle and see if we can figure anything else out about this case.” Sam whispered in your ear.   
“Alright but are we allowed to party as well?” you asked looking up at the moose.   
“I don’t see why not.” He grinned down at you. Soon the two of you were off socializing with guests and were at last face to face with the little 90 year old who was hosting this party.   
“I can’t say I’ve ever met either one of you before.” The little prune smiled up at the two of you.   
“We’re friends of Caroline’s.” you explained to the aristocrat.   
“Oh my sweet Caroline, I’m glad she decided to invite some friends for once. So pray tell me what your names are?” Mrs. Riddle asked.   
“I’m Sam Kenway and this is my date (Y/n) Young.” Sam introduced the two of you.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you dears.” The little women beamed up at you. “Your dress is absolutely gorgeous, dearie.”   
“Thank you it was a gift from a good friend of mine.” You smiled back just as another little old woman approached.   
“Oh who’s this Georgianna?” she asked eyeballing Sam. “I’ve never seen them at one of your parties before.” She stated extending her hand out to you. “I’m Hilda Clearwater and you are?”   
“(Y/n) Young, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You shook her hand politely.   
“Likewise,” She stated turning to Sam. “And who might you be?” You had to stifle a chuckle. The little old hag was trying to hit on Sam!  
“Uh, I’m Sam Kenway.” Sam stammered awkwardly shaking the older woman’s hand.   
“It’s so nice to meet you.” She cooed not wanting to let go of Sam’s hand.   
“Hilda, these two are friends of Caroline’s.” Mrs. Riddle interrupted much to the gratitude of Sam.   
“Oh really? How nice,” Hilda then turned to Mrs. Riddle and began to talk about some aspect of the party. You were attentively listening when Sam pulled you away from the two crows.   
“Someone really wanted to get out of there.” You chuckled once the two of you were across the hall.   
“You got the right.” Sam groaned, snatching two glasses of champagne off of a passing caterer’s tray. He handed one to you and you graciously took a sip. Sam on the other hand downed his glass in one gulp.   
“Trying to drown your sorrows, Sammy?” You laughed.   
“What?” Sam raised an eyebrow, lowering his glass form his lips.   
“I said you must be trying to drown your sorrows.” You repeated your earlier statement.   
“No not that. You called me Sammy.” He stated. That was right, every time up until now you had called him Sammy either when he was asleep or almost so. You had never called him that when he was awake.   
“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to!” You apologized quickly. You knew only Dean had permission to call him that.   
“It’s okay, (y/n) you can call me that.” He smiled down at you.   
“Really, are you sure?” you asked surprised.   
“Really,” He chuckled. “Come lets go dance.” He took you hand and lead you onto the dance floor. As Sam and you glided across the floor you caught sight of Dean who was talking to the redhead named Caroline. Hopefully he had figured something out about the case. Sam brought you back from your thoughts with a gentle kiss. “Are you checking other men out?” he joked after the two of you parted.  
“Yup, I think you know him. His name’s Dean Lee.” You chuckled as Sam spun you in a circle.   
“Haha, that’s very funny.” He laughed bringing you face back to his face again. This time you were the one to incite the kiss.   
The rest of the evening passed by in a blur it was just after midnight when the two of you met back up with Dean. As the three of you drove back to the motel Dean for some reason put on Christmas carols instead of classic rock. Dean caught your eye in the rearview mirror,  
“What can I say? I’m in the holiday spirit.” He shrugged his shoulders, before focusing on the road once more. The three of you drove in silence as the music played. Suddenly you sat up, something seemed oddly familiar.   
“Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve.” The radio sung out. Wait. Every victim was in fact a grandma outside of their house on Christmas Eve. “When we found her Christmas morning, at the scene of the attack, she had hoof-prints on her forehead, and incriminating Claus marks on her back.” That was the same as well. “Now we're all so proud of grandpa, he's been taking this so well.” Didn’t Sam say that the husbands seemed awfully calm about becoming widowers? You didn’t need to hear anymore it was clear that this song had a connection to the murders, but how?


	38. Christmas Special Part 5

As soon as the three of you pulled into the motel parking lot you were scrambling inside. You finally had a lead, perhaps this thing was never a reindeer until the song was invented?!  
“Alright, (y/n) look up information on the song Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.” Sam instructed as he tossed his jacket off. “Dean you and I need to look at monsters that can shapeshift into horses.”  
“You got it Sammy.” Dean agreed loosening his bowtie before plopping down on the bed with a laptop in his arms. You booted your own machine up and quickly searched the song.  
“The song was created in 1979 by the husband and wife duo Elmo and Patsy.” You read from your screen.  
“Wasn’t the first attack in 1980? So just one year after the release.” Dean muttered, “Seems like someone’s a fan.” After searching for an hour or so, Sam cheered triumphantly.  
“Did you find something?” You asked stepping over to where he was sitting.  
“So get this, the pooka is a legendary creature of Celtic folklore, most notably in Ireland. It is a mythological fairy and a shape shifter. The creature is capable of assuming a variety of terrifying forms including a horse, rabbit, goat, goblin, dog, or even a human. No matter what shape the pooka takes, its fur is always dark. They are most commonly seen as a black horse with a flowing mane and luminescent orange eyes. They have the power to use human speech and although they are known for giving good advice, they also enjoy confusing and terrifying humans.” Sam read from his screen.  
“When I was lost in the woods I saw a black rabbit.” You admitted looking at his screen as well. “Does it say how to kill this thing?”  
“It looks like silver and iron will hurt it, and legend says platinum will destroy it.” Sam stated.  
“Well that’s great how are we going to get our hands on some platinum?” Dean groaned from his bed.  
“Maybe we can ask Caroline if her grandma has any platinum blades lying around the house.” You thought aloud.  
“Good idea princess. After tonight she should love all three of us.” Dean praised you.  
“Something doesn’t add up though.” Sam muttered.  
“What is it Sammy?” Dean asked.  
“Why would this thing want to act out the song grandma got run over by a reindeer?” Sam asked typing away at his keyboard.  
“I don’t know. How about when we have the thing at knife point we can ask him.” You yawned. “Can we go to sleep? We know what this thing is and we can get our weapons in the morning.”  
“Princess has a point. Let’s clock out for the night.” Dean agreed with you and shut his laptop, but Sam continued to scroll through new articles. Dean cast his gaze over to you and mouthed ‘good luck’ before he flopped over on his side and proceeded to start snoring.  
“Sam come on you need to sleep.” You tried reasoning with the giant who was still typing away. “Sam, Sammy,” You called out for him once again. Hm, this was going nowhere. Suddenly you got an idea. You quickly tiptoed over to your duffel bag and grabbed a pair of tights that looked exactly like the ones you were currently wearing. You wadded the material up in a ball and chucked it at Sam’s laptop. It hit the screen right in the center.  
“What the?” Sam turned his head in your direction where you were grinning.  
“It’s bed time Sammy. Turn the computer off.” You stated again sitting on the edge of your bed.  
“(Y/n) I have research to do.” He sighed turning back to his screen.  
“No you don’t.” You pouted from your seat as you slid your heels off. “We know what the monster is and how to kill it. All we have to do is wait.” After getting no reply from the hunter you let out a huff and walked over to his side. After sweeping your eyes over him you decided that your original plan of throwing yourself into his lap wasn’t going to work. There wasn’t enough space between him and the table. You crossed your arms as you pondered the situation.  
“(Y/n) just go to bed I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Sam sighed not looking away from the screen.  
“You mean hours?” You huffed. “Come on Sammy, don’t you want to go to bed?” He didn’t reply yet again. “Sam…” You whined. “Please.” He didn’t move. Fine time for you to up your game you strutted over to you bag once more but this time grabbed your nightgown. You decided since Dean was already asleep and Sam wasn’t paying attention, who needed to change in the bathroom? You slid off your tights and threw them once again in Sam’s direction but this time they hit the back of his head. He didn’t react this time. Oh well his loss. You unzipped the back of your dress; the noise caused Sam to turn his head in your direction.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m changing, what else would I be doing?” You replied sarcastically. “Go back to your important research.” You waved your hand for him to go back to work. After a moment he slowly turned back around and started working once again albeit at a slower less interested pace. It looked like your plan was slowly working. You careful stepped out of your dress and pulled your nightgown over your head. Once you had changed you draped the gold fabric over Sam’s shoulder. “Here you can hold onto this for a bit.” You cooed into his ear. He looked over his shoulder at you and you winked. “Your loss, I’m going to bed now. See you in the morning Sammy.” You blew a kiss in his direction as you retreated back to your bed.  
“You’re such a tease,” he growled out. This time you were the one not replying. You got underneath the covers and feigned sleep. Within a minute or two you felt he bed being weighed down by the moose. “I know you’re awake.” He whispered wrapping his arms around you and drawing you closer to his chest. You pretended to still be asleep even when you felt his lips on the base of your neck. “You know I can tease too?” He whispered in your ear. You giggled as he tickled your side,  
“Okay, okay you win” You breathed out, turning over so that you could face him. He had a shiteating grin spread on his face.  
“What’s my prize?” he whispered.  
“This,” you leaned in and gave his a kiss. “Happy?”  
“Very,” he replied wrapping an arm around you protectively. “Goodnight, (y/n).”\  
“Night, Sammy.” You sighed shutting your eyes.

It seemed like a minute ago you were sleeping soundly next to Sam and now you were hiking through a fresh blanket of snow towards Mrs. Riddle’s mansion. Dean had visited Caroline earlier and secured the blades for tonight’s hunt. The three of you trudged around the grounds wielding the small blades and shotguns filled with silver bullets. You guys had decided that splitting up would work out better considering the size of the mansion. It was a little after midnight when you saw it, a single black deer standing in the woods that the house overlooked.  
It hadn’t seen you yet but there was no way you would be able to sneak up on it. Your best shot at it would be when it was going after Mrs. Riddle. You waited patiently in the shadows as it stepped out onto the walkway where the little old woman was now talking her evening stroll. You had to act fast you were about to pounce when the deer (well the top half of the deer) changed into some sort of goblin thing and slashed the old woman’s back.  
“No!” you shouted running out of the shadows towards the monster your knife at the ready. The deer looked up at you as it stomped on the old woman’s corpse. It stopped when it saw the weapon in your hand. Instead it began to change forms again, this time to one you were eerily familiar with.  
“I thought I might see ye around here, Miss Young. Which I am assuming is not your real name.” Finn stood in front of you with a frown on his face.  
“Doesn’t matter you won’t be around much longer anyways.” You replied glaring at the man who stood over the corpse of the aristocrat. “I have one question before I kill you though.”  
“Let me guess, why the reindeer?” Finn rolled his eyes. “It’s simple, because I liked the song.”  
“Seriously you go around killing grandmas for over thirty years just because you liked a song?!” You exclaimed tightening your grip on your blade.  
“Yup.” He smiled. “It’s a shame that only one of us is going to leave here alive.” He sighed, shapeshifting into the goblin thing. You were about to attack when a knife was suddenly plunged through Finn’s chest. He hissed in pain as he dissolved into thin air. Just like that he was gone.  
“You’re welcome.” Dean stated wiping the blood off of his blade. “Come on we got to hightail it outta here.”


	39. Chapter 39

It had been a few weeks since your Christmas adventure with the boys and your relationship with Sam was going swimmingly. Dean constantly told the two of you to get a room even though you had done nothing more than a have a make out session or two. You were currently cleaning out a closet in the bunker when you stumbled across an old journal. You blew some dust off of the cover in order to read it.  
“Bobby Singer’s Guide to Hunting.” You mumbled to yourself. You saw a few post it notes sticking out of pages. Curious you flipped the book open to one of these; in it was an entry the boys,  
‘To them I was Uncle Bobby- the old kook with the really cool backyard.’ You smiled to yourself as you flipped through the dusty pages. Whoever this Bobby was he seemed to know a lot about things that go bump in the night. Not to mention he seemed to be close to the boys, but they’ve never mentioned him before. Maybe they got into a fight or something like that? You decided to read the rest of it in the hopes that it had some more information on monsters. You were still a beginner after all and you wanted to learn all that you could.  
Once you were back in your room you immediately started reading. You were so engrossed in your book that you didn’t notice Sam enter the room, at least not until he tapped your shoulder. You nearly jumped out of your skin.  
“Whoa easy there, it’s just me.” Sam chuckled at your reaction. You huffed shutting your book.   
“Would it kill you to make some noise every once in a while?”  
“Yes it would. Whatcha reading?” He sat down next to you and grabbed the book out of your lap. “Oh, Bobby’s guide to hunting. I haven’t seen this in a while.” He scanned his eyes across the cover. “Where did you find it?”  
“In a closet I was cleaning.” You explained. “So, uh, do you guys still talk to Bobby anymore or?”  
“Well that would be a little hard.” Sam smiled at you. “Considering he’s in heaven.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories for you!” You exclaimed.  
“Its fine (y/n) we’ve gotten over it. It's been a couple years.” Sam explained. “What made you want to read his book though?”  
“Well I’m still new to the whole hunting gig and I thought this would have some info that I haven’t learned yet.” You said taking the book out of Sam’s grip and placing it on your bedside table.  
“Well that’s for sure. Bobby was the go to guy when you had a question on monsters.” Sam smiled wrapping an arm around you. “Speaking of monsters Dean thinks he found a case up in Oregon. That’s why I came up here. You think you’re up to it?”  
“Sure, why not.” You smiled at the moose then you gave him a quick kiss. “Come on let’s go see what Dean found.”  
Dean’s articles seemed supernatural and so the three of you were driving off towards Winston, Oregon. Apparently there was a load of animal attacks that were suspicious as hell. There wasn’t a lot of media coverage due to the belief that animals were behind the attacks, but that’s why you guys were going off to investigate further.  
The car ride seemed to take forever even after reading the entirety of Bobby’s journal and another Supernatural book. You kept the former a secret though, you didn’t want the boys to know you were reading about them. They had expressed their displeasure about the books but you were just curious as to their lives before they stumbled into you.   
The sun was just beginning to slip beneath the horizon as the three of you pulled into a camp site.  
“Uh Dean, this isn’t a motel.” You informed the hunter as you looked out the window at the dozen or so campers parked a few meters off. There was also a handful of tents pitched off to the one site of the grounds.  
“I know, all of the victims were out camping at this site. I figured this would be the best approach.” Dean said turning off the engine.  
“Besides we picked up a tent while you were sleeping.” Sam smiled back at you. Were they serious? They wanted to camp while a monster was on the loose?  
“We have a job to do and the two of you want to camp and act like nothing is going on?”  
“Of course not. If we want to get any information from these folks we have to make it appear that we are one of them.” Dean explained. “So game plan is that we are college kids on an assignment to gather plants and such.”  
“You sure know your stuff Dean.” You chuckled. “One problem, have either of you studied botany before?” Sam nodded his head eagerly while Dean looked at you like you had sprouted a second head.  
“What does math have to do with anything?” He asked turning around to face you.  
“Dean, that’s the study of plants.” Sam nudged his brother with his elbow. You let out a laugh as you got out of the car. Man it felt so good to stretch your legs! The boys followed suit and soon the three of you were arguing on where to set up your tents. Thank god they had bought two or it would have been a very cramped hunt.  
“We should set up camp away from the others. That way they can’t overhear us taking about the hunt.” Dean argued.  
“If we set it up far away they might think we’re hiding something.” Sam retorted.  
“We are hiding something, Sammy. Something called proof that monsters exist.” Dean snapped back.  
“Then what do you propose we do?” Sam asked, running a hand through his hair.  
“(Y/N) who do you agree with?” Dean said as the two turned to face you. You pondered for a moment. You chose your next few words carefully.  
“Why not just far enough that others can't overhear us."   
"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Dean?" Sam said.  
"Fine with me, I just want to get these tents up before it gets dark." And indeed you did. Soon the sun was slipping behind the horizon just as the three of you were placing your sleeping bags in the two newly pitched tents. You were just placing your duffel inside when someone called out.   
"Hey there!"   
"Hi." You heard Sam reply. Curious, you stuck your head out of the tent. There was a middle aged man shaking hands with the boys. You crawled out of the tent and walked over to introduce yourself.   
"Well hi there miss. It's nice to meet ya, I'm Charles." The man extended a hand out to you.  
"(Y/n)," you shook his hand.   
"So what are you three doing up here? Haven't you heard about the attacks?" Charles said through his black mustache.   
"No, what attacks?" Dean played dumb.   
"For the last few nights now folks have gone missing. Well not necessarily missing, more like they were eaten." Charles stated solemnly.   
"Then why are people still here?" Sam asked.   
"Lots are planning on leaving tomorrow morning. We didn't find the most recent attack until an hour or so ago." Charles said.  
"Any idea what's chomping on folks?" You asked.  
"Folks think it might be a bear, but a bear don't kidnap kids." The man stated bitterly.  
"What do you mean kidnap kids?" Dean asked curiously.   
"I mean each and every folk that was a meal had at least one kid with em. When the bodies of the parents were found the kids were nowhere in sight." He explained.   
"Maybe an animal isn't behind the attacks?" Sam offered.  
"Nah, I've seen my fair share of animal encounters gone wrong. It's definitely something that calls the forest home. No man could do that to a body..." The man shivered. "Anyways what brings you three up here?"   
"We are collecting samples of plants to use for a lab when we get back to school." You stated sticking to the plan. The boys just had to follow your lead, then everything should be ok.   
"Environmentalists in training I see? Well good for you! I heard that's a very promising career." Charles nodded his head thoughtfully.   
"It sure is! Although it's getting too dark to find any samples. We can just pick some up on our way out tomorrow." Sam stated.   
"Well I wish you's the best of luck. You're welcome to come visit by the fire if you'd like." Charles said. "Lord knows it can get chilly up here."   
"You got that right," Dean commented.   
"Well good luck on your science stuff," and just like that the man walked back towards the other tents.   
"The papers had nothing on kidnaped children!" Dean exclaimed once the visitor was out of an earshot.   
"Probably because they thought they were eaten alongside the parents." Sam stated.   
"They never found the bodies, right?" You stated, "They might still be alive. When was the first attack again?"   
"Only a few days ago," Dean said. "There's no history of animal attacks correct?"   
"That's what the papers said." Sam commented.   
"So we have something animal-like that likes children." You ran through possibilities in your head. There were too many things this could be!   
"We need more information. Come on let's go see what the other campers have to say." Sam motioned for you to follow him and so you did.


	40. Chapter 40

After talking to a couple other campers the three of you retreated to your tents for an hour or so. You wanted everyone to think you were asleep so that it would be easier to sneak around. As you and Sam prepped your guns you heard something move outside the tent.   
"Sam, did you hear that?" You whispered pointing towards the flap in the fabric that served as a door.  
"Yeah, stay behind me." He whispered back loading some silver bullets into his handgun. You carefully shuffled behind him while loading some bullets into your own gun.   
"Hey Sammy are you two ready to go?" Dean's voice called from outside the tent.   
"It's just Dean." You sighed lowering your gun. "Come on let's see if we can find this monster." Sam nodded his head as the two of you climbed out of your tent.   
"You guys all set?" Dean asked hoisting his shotgun upon his shoulders.   
"Yeah, we have all our bases covered." Sam replied. "Which way first?"   
"Well there are only a few people with kids here. We should probably start by their tents." You stated walking off in the direction that they were in. The boys covered your flank as you snuck up to some nearby tents. You held up a hand, signaling the boys to stop. You turned your head around and pointed to a dark tent that had a slash in the side. The boys silently circled around the tent, guns at the ready. Suddenly you heard something, sniffling?   
Curious, you kept your finger hovering over the trigger as you bent down to look inside the tent. As soon as you saw what you did you lowered your gun immediately.   
"Sam, Dean, come look at this." You whispered motioning for them to come to your side.   
"What is it?" Sam asked looking down at you. Dean bent down to see what you saw.   
"There's kids in there, Sammy." Dean stated.   
"Really, how many?" Sam asked.  
"Two but there might be a third I can't tell." Dean replied.   
"Well talking isn't going to save them now is it?" You said bending down once again so you could look into the tent. You could see two silhouettes of children.  
"Are you guys okay?" You asked quietly.   
"Yeah..." A small voice sniffed out.   
"But momma and papa..." Another whispered.   
"Something took them." The first voice said.   
"What did it look like?" Sam asked bending down next to you.  
"It was some sort of animal." The second voice sniffed.   
"I looked like a big dog." The other said.   
"Well we're here to help you two okay? I'm (y/n) and that's Sam and Dean." You stated calmly. The key to this situation was to keep the little kids calm and not wake up the rest of the camp.   
"Hi," the two little voices said in unison.  
"I'm Maddie," said the first voice.   
"And I'm Sara." The second whispered.   
"It's nice to meet you both." You smiled into the darkness of the tent.   
"Do you have any other relatives you can stay with while we look for your mom and dad?" Sam asked gently.   
"Grandma says we always can come to her house." Maddie whimpered.  
"Alright we can take you to your grandmas once we know your safe. Until then we need you to come with us." Dean stated softly.   
"Okay..." Both of the girls whimpered crawling out of the tent. Once they were in the moonlight you were able to see them. They were the same height and the one named Maddie had long blonde hair while Sara had shoulder length brown hair. The one, Maddie, was cradling something in her arms. "Whatcha got there?" Sam asked looking at the bundle of fabric.   
"Peter." Maddie whispered.   
"Are you two sisters?" You asked leading them back to the impala. Sam and Dean were rushing to take down the tents in the meantime.  
"Yeah we're twins." Sara mumbled.   
"Well that's special." You smiled as you reached the impala.   
"What a pretty car!" Maddie commented.   
"Isn't it? Dean takes good care of his car because he loves it very much." You explained opening the backseat and motioning for the girls to climb in. They did while you rummaged around in the trunk for a blanket. When you came back to the back seat they were already buckled up and ready to go. "Here's a blanket so you two can go back to sleep." You were about to lay the blanket over them when you finally caught a glimpse at this Peter doll. Only it wasn't a doll it was a baby, only a few months old at the most.   
"Here why don't I hold peter while you two sleep?" You gently extended your arms towards Maddie.  
"Well okay, but be gentle with him." Maddie hesitantly handed over the baby.   
"That's what mom used to say to you." Sara mumbled. The girls wrapped the blanket around themselves,  
"Thank you, (y/n)." They mumbled and by the time the boys got in the car they were already fast asleep.   
"The girls asleep already?" Dean asked as he slowly drove out of the parking lot.  
"Yeah, I gave them a blanket and they were out like a light." You replied looking over at the two sleeping forms. "So what's the plan?"   
"Well we can't hunt monsters with two kids now can we?" Sam asked turning to look at the little figures that were quietly snoring. "What's that?" He leaned over the backseat to see what was in your arms. "A baby?!" Sam's eyes turned the size of saucers.   
"Wait what?" Deans asked looking in the rearview mirror.   
"Peter wasn't a doll like we thought. He's their little brother." You whispered looking down at the sleeping babe. He had a small tuff of blonde hair on his head and a slightly pudgy face.   
"Plan's still the same." Dean sighed from the front seat. "We get to a motel and figure out what we're up against."


	41. Chapter 41

Turns out playing babysitter wasn't much fun at all. After the five of you checked into a motel, Peter decided to greet you for the first time, and by greet you meant screaming.   
"Shh, Peter it's okay. You're safe, shh." You cooed in his ear as you cradled him to your chest. After a minute or so he stopped crying and looked up at you with his big blue eyes. "See everything's alright, you're with friends now."   
"Hey you're pretty good at that." Sam commented as he unloaded the final bags into the room.   
"Thanks, I had practice with Lily." You smiled down at the baby. "Where's Dean?"   
"He went out to get supplies with the girls." Sam commented sitting down on one of the beds.   
"Why did he take the girls with him?" You asked sitting down next to him.   
"He wanted to take their minds off everything." Sam replied apprehensively looking down at Peter.   
"Don't worry he doesn't bite." You laughed as Peter stuck his arm out towards the moose of a man. "Here why don't you hold him for a bit?"   
"I- uh- I don't think I should." Sam stuttered as the child reached out towards him. "I mean what if I crush him? He's so tiny..."   
"Sammy, look at me." You instructed the hunter. His hazel eyes met your (e/c) ones. "You aren't going to crush him. Here I'll show you how to hold him." You gently placed Peter in his arms. "Remember to support his head. See you already got the hang of it!" Sam looked down at the little boy in his arms a small grin on his face.   
"Huh I guess I am."   
"Don't worry Peter, Sam's got you." You cooed to the baby who was smiling like an idiot.   
"Gahhh." He replied.  
"I'll take that as a 'I'm so happy you saved me and my sisters from a monster'." You chuckled as you walked over to your duffel bag and dug out your laptop. "So what do you think we're dealing with?"   
"The girls said it was some sort of dog like animal, we might be dealing with a werewolf." Sam replied as he sat on the bed with Peter. "I don't know if the moon phases match up though."   
"Hold on let me check." You stated as you pulled up a lunar calendar for this month. "What's the date today?"   
"I don't know. Check the bottom of the computer screen, Miss Navajo Technical College." Sam poked fun at you.   
"Oh shut it." You sighed looking at the date. "Hm..." You checked the lunar calendar and pumped your fist in the air.   
"I'm guessing it matches?" Sam smiled.   
"Yup it's been a full moon that last four days." You replied shutting your laptop just as the door opened.   
"We're back." Dean called out as the twins ran into the room wearing smiles.   
"And we brought snacks!" The girls cheered in unison.   
"That's awesome!" You smiled down at them. "Here Sam you help Dean unload the supplies. I'll hold onto Peter."   
"Alright," he stood up and carefully transferred the baby to your arms. Peter made some furling noises of protest before he saw it was you. Then he cracked another giant smile.   
"It's good to see you too." You smiled as you sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the little table. "So what did you guys get at the store?" You asked turning your attention to the twins.   
"Dean got us some dolls and new clothes!" Maddie cheered.   
"Yeah he even let us get some really pretty nail polish!" Sara added.  
"That was really sweet of him." You smiled as the two hunters brought in the last of the supplies. They may be the most ruthless hunters around but deep down they were just big old softies.   
After dinner and putting all the kids to bed, the three of you met in dean's adjacent room.   
"So we're dealing with a werewolf? That should be easy enough to track down." Dean commented. "First thing tomorrow morning I'll go down to the police station and see if they have any strange disappearances and the like."   
"What about me and (y/n)?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.   
"You two are on babysitting duty." Dean had a shiteating grin plastered on his face.   
"How about I go investigating and you two babysit?" You asked.   
"And leave little Peter alone with Sam and I, when he clearly likes you the most? Not happening." Dean retorted.   
"Oh fine," you sighed looking into the other room where the kids were sleeping. "As soon as we gank this son of a bitch we gotta find their grandmother." Sam nodded his head in agreement.   
"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you two tomorrow." Dean said shooing you out of his room.   
"Have you ever played babysitter before?" You whispered to Sam as you crawled into bed.   
"Nope, but with you as my partner I'm sure we'll be fine." Sam sighed wrapping his arms around you. You were almost asleep when a wail pierced the air.   
"Alright who gets the first shift?"


	42. Chapter 42

Peter's wails split through the air for the fifth time that morning.   
"I'm coming, Peter, hold your horses." You sighed getting up from the couch where you and Sam were currently trying to nap. The baby had kept you up all night and you had no idea how the twins had managed to sleep through it. You gently scooped the baby into your arms and he immediately stopped crying. "You just want attention don't you?" You yawned as you sat back down on the couch next to Sam. The moose wearily eyeballed the baby,  
"Who knew kids could be such a handful?" He sighed burying his head in the crook of your neck.  
"Don't your dare fall asleep on me now, Sam Winchester. I need you to keep an eye on the girls while I have my hands full with this one." You scolded your boyfriend as you looked at the two girls playing on the ground with their brand new dolls. Sara seemed to notice this and looked up at you, a grin plastered on her face. She turned to her sister and whispered something to her sister who eagerly nodded.   
"Sam!" They called out in unison.   
"Hm?" The tired hunter lifted his head off your shoulder, "what is it girls?"   
"Can we braid your hair?!" Maddie asked excitedly.  
"And paint your nails?!" Sara added.  
"Please!" Both whined in unison. You looked to the hunter then back to the girls who were masters of the puppy dog face.   
"Why not braid (y/n)'s hair?" Sam offered.   
"We've already braided girl hair before, " Maddie explained.  
"But never boy's hair. You're the first one with long hair that we've met." Sara said.   
Sam was silent for a moment then he slowly nodded his head.   
"Alright, if it makes you two happy how could I say no?" He sighed with a small grin on his face.   
"Yay!" The girls cheered as they ran to their bags. Maddie grabbed a brush and some ponytail holders while Sara grabbed a pack of nail polish. Maddie started brushing Sam's hair as Sara grabbed one of his hands.   
"What color are you going to paint his nails?" You asked curiously.   
"Sparkly purple, it's my favorite color." Sara replied with a huge grin.   
"I'm sure it'll look fabulous on him. Isn't that right Sammy?" You turned to him a smile on your face. He returned your look with a low key bitch face.   
"Yup, I'm sure it will look great." He replied forcing a smile onto his face.   
After twenty minutes of beautifying, Sam was finished.   
"Don't touch anything while your nails dry!" Sara said. "If you do we will have to repaint them!"   
"Ok, ok, I won't touch anything." Sam sighed. His long hair was in a multitude of braids and his nails were as sparkly as ever.   
"I think this is the best you've ever looked." You teased the moose.   
"Gah!" Peter commented.   
"See even he agrees." You laughed at the child in your arms.   
"I'm back and I brought food." Deans voice came from the other side of the motel door and within seconds he was in the room laughing his ass off.   
"Oh my gosh Sammy! You look amazing." Dean choked out through pearls of laughter. "You girls did a great job!" He bent down and gave the twins a high five.   
"Yeah now it's your turn!" Maddie said pulling Dean down into a chair.   
"Are you sure about that girls? Why don't you make (y/n) look even prettier instead?" Dean tried weasel his way out of the makeover.  
"(Y/n) is already pretty. We want to make you as pretty as her and Sam!" Sara replied.  
"Aw that's so sweet!" You gushed at the compliment.   
"But-" Dean tried to talk his way out of the situation.  
"No buts it's time for your makeover!" Maddie replied.   
Ten minutes later you were greeted by an unhappy Dean with sparkly hot pink nails.  
"Wow Dean you look great." Sam took the opportunity to tease his older brother.   
"Shut it Sammy. Hey girls why don't you go eat your lunch while we talk about some boring adult stuff." Dean suggested.  
"Okay!" The girls ran off into Dean's room where food was waiting for them.   
"So what did you figure out?" You asked in a hushed voice.  
"There's a divorcee by the name Paige Turner. Her kid died about a year ago in a freak accident on their way home from school. Last few months she has been calling the police station about damage to her property. I checked out the dates and they match up with the lunar calendar." Dean explained throwing some files onto the table.   
"Looks like we need to investigate the property. Ow!" You yelped as Peter got a hold on a strand of your hair.   
"Here let me take him for a bit." Dean said extending his arms.   
"Thanks he's been quite the handful." You handed Peter over and watched as the baby looked up at the hunter.   
"I'll head out and question Mrs. Turner." You offered.   
"Can I come with you?" Sam asked with big puppy dog eyes. You were going to say yes but Dean cut you off,  
"Not with three kids here you aren't!" With a skill you didn't know he had Dean dug the impala's keys out of his pocket without causing any disturbance to Peter. "I'm trusting you (y/n) with my baby. She better come back without a scratch or so help me you'll never drive her again. Can you promise me that?"   
"Yes I can." You nodded your head as you extended your hand.   
"I trust you (y/n) don't make me change my mind." Dean stated handing over the keys. Then sitting down on his bed to play with Peter. You grabbed your FBI clothes from your duffel and headed into Dean's bathroom in order to change. When you were done you stepped out of the bathroom and were about to go outside when,   
"(Y/n) where are you going?" Maddie asked.   
"Off to do some stuff for work." You replied.   
"Can we come with you?" Sara asked.   
"I'm sorry girls but it could get dangerous. I don't want either of you to get hurt." You apologized.   
"But (y/n)-"  
"No buts. Besides you two can spend as much time as you want giving the boy's makeovers." You offered an alternate form of entertainment. The option seemed to delight Sara but do nothing for Maddie.   
"Can we use some of your makeup then?" Sara asked excitedly.   
"Sure just don't use it all." You smiled down at the two.   
"Okay!" Sara ran off into the other room while Maddie stared suspiciously up at you.  
"What is it Maddie?" You asked bending down so that you were eye to eye with the blonde.   
"What job do you have that's dangerous? Are you a bad guy?" Maddie asked narrowing her eyes at you.   
"No I'm one of the good guys." You chuckled. "I work for a branch of the police called the FBI. Have you heard of it before?" Maddie nodded her head eagerly,  
"I've seen them in movies before. They're really cool!"   
"I'm glad you think so." You smiled at the child as you stood up. "Well I gotta get going."   
"Be safe." Maddie said as she ran into the other room to join her sister, but before she could she ran into Sam who was coming through the doorway. "Oof!"  
"Are you okay Maddie?!" Sam asked bending down and scooping her up.   
"Yeah I just bumped into your leg." She stated bashfully burying her head into his chest.   
"It's okay," Sam laughed rubbing her back with his free hand. "Are you headed out?" He turned his attention to you.   
"Yup, I'm going to question the divorcee and scope out the property." You replied trying to be as vague as possible. You didn't want Maddie hearing more than what was absolutely necessary.   
"Ok, be safe." He walked over to your side and gave you a quick kiss.   
"Ew that's gross!" Maddie commented. Both you and Sam chuckled,  
"You won't think that when you're older sweetie." Sam chuckled ruffling her hair.   
"You guys have fun I'll be back in a bit." You waved as you stepped outside and into the impala.


	43. Chapter 43

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news. I got a bad case of loving you." You sang along to the radio as you drove towards Mrs. Turners home. As you sang you looked at the empty passenger seat. Sure you loved driving the impala, but you missed the two brothers who made the trips with her special. As you pulled into the driveway you looked at the ID the boys had picked out for you,  
"Hmm, looks like I'm Agent Michaels today." You mumbled putting the badge back into your pocket. As you got out of the car you examined the front of the farmhouse it didn't look even remotely suspicious; the White House with green shutters and the white picket fence didn't really scream murderer, but you never know. You knocked on the front door twice and waited patiently. A petite brunette answered the door,  
"Can I help you?" She asked timidly looking through the screen door.  
"Hello ma'am, Agent Michaels, I'm here to investigate claims of damaged property." You flashed your badge and then returned it to your pocket.  
"I didn't realize that the FBI would be called in for this," she stated placing her palm against her cheek. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."   
"Well ma'am we believe that the damage may have been caused by gang activity." You stated.   
"A gang on my property? How dreadful!" The woman said biting her lip nervously.   
"We might be wrong ma'am. You do own a large property and there's a chance that it is simplify a wild animal." You replied. The woman became quite pale as you said that.   
"You don't think it was a black bear do you?!" Paige said.  
"I don't know ma'am. I need to see the damage for myself. Would you be able to show me?" You asked.   
"Of course," the woman stepped out from behind the screen and you could see this woman was a mess. Her short brown hair was full of knots and she had giant bags under her eyes. As the woman led you around the property you kept an eye out for any sign of the missing kids.   
"So over here is the most recent damage. This whole section of fence looked like something had run through it." She said pointing to a missing section of fence.  
"I see where is the debris?" You asked looking for any sign of nails or splinters of wood, basically anything that would suggest that a fence used to be there.  
"Oh I threw it away after I called the repair company. They said they would bring new supplies out and for me to toss the old ruined ones." The woman replied biting her lip once again.   
"I see," you scanned your eyes across the property to see if anything stood out as odd. "What's that over there?" You pointed to a small rundown shed on the edge of the property.   
"Oh that old thing? It used to be our tool shed, Bernard used to play in there... After he passed Craig and I decided to never step foot in there ever again." The woman explained brushing a tear from her eye.   
"I'm sorry for your loss. Why don't you go inside and rest, I'll let you know if I find anything." You suggested. It would be much easier to look for clues without having Paige breathing down your neck.   
"Ok that sounds like a good idea." She nodded her head and walked off towards the farmhouse.   
You took off in the opposite direction towards the small shed. When you got there you examined the outside for any signs of recent entry. There was none. So you decided to look in through one of the grimy windows to see if you were able to spot anything out of the ordinary. However the windows were so disgusting you were unable to even see through them. Letting out a huff you carefully opened the door instead. You noted that it creaked extremely loud.   
You looked into the dim room and saw a few children's toys strewn across the floor but other than that the room was rather bare. You were about to to leave when something in the corner caught your eye. You stepped over to the spot and bent down, it was a trapdoor partially covered by a rug. You looked for any signs of recent entry and smiled, there were fresh marks in the dust. Someone had been here within the last few days. You lifted the door and peered down, you didn't see anything other than a dirt floor.   
Letting curiosity get the best of you, you scampered down the ladder into the darkness. Once you were in the pit you looked around and saw two doors on opposite sides of the room.   
"Mmmmm," you heard someone whimper from the door on your right. You pulled your gun out of your back pocket and inched towards the door, gun at the ready. You weren't even two feet away from the door when something heavy hit you in the head; knocking you to the ground. 

When you awoke you were in a pitch black room. You reached for gun and discovered it was missing along with your phone.   
"Son of a bitch," you muttered angrily.   
"That's a bad word." A small voice said.   
"Yeah, mommy would spank me if I said that around her." Another said. You were silent. Were you where you thought you were?  
"At least she isn't the mean man." Another tiny voice said.   
"How many of you are in here?" You asked trying to hide your nervousness.  
"Eight of us, not including you." One replied.   
"Yeah but Robbie's sick." A voice stated.   
"Why is he sick?" You asked.  
"He ate some of the meat from the mean man." One of the children replied.   
"Yeah Robbie's been here the longest and he said he was so hungry." A child explained.   
"The mean man brings us food every so often but we barely eat it." One said.  
"Yeah it smells gross and it tastes nasty too." Another added.   
"Who is the mean man?" You asked as your eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. You could vaguely see some figures sitting around you.   
"He and some scary lady took us away from our parents." One child sniffed out.  
"Yeah, he comes around sometimes but the lady only comes when she brings other kids," another mumbled.  
"What happened after they brought you here?" You asked nervously.  
"The mean man bit us!" One cried out.  
"Yeah for no reason!" Another sobbed. Oh no. Each of these children were bitten by a werewolf, that could only mean one thing. These children were lycanthropes and you were either supposed to become one of them or their first kill.


	44. Chapter 44

Hours passed and you had your back up against a wall. This way you were able to keep an eye on all of the kids but as soon as the moon came out you were going to have to fight eight werewolves with no way to protect yourself. You were trying to figure out if using your high heels as a weapon would work when you heard a loud creak from upstairs. The children all scurried into the farthest corner away from the door,  
"What's wrong?" You whispered.   
"The mean man or lady is coming." One whispered. Great, you were going to face a full grown wolf with no chance of defending yourself. You took a deep breath and braced yourself for the worst but the blow never came. Instead some man threw a child into the room and then the door was shut behind him.   
"W-where am I?" A familiar voice cried out.   
"Sara? What are you doing in here?!" You whispered frantically.   
"We were looking for you, (y/n)." The child cried crawling over to your side.   
"Sam and Dean took you on a hunt?!" You exclaimed wrapping your arms around the girl.   
"Not exactly." She sniffed burying her head in your chest. "They told Maddie and I to stay in the car with Peter while they got out and looked for you. I didn't listen and then this big scary man grabbed me."   
You rubbed her shoulder in attempts to soothe her but your hand met something wet and sticky.   
"Sara did the man bite you?" You asked withdrawing your hand from her shoulder. She sniffed and looked up at you tears eyed,   
"I-I think he did. I don't know."   
"Shh, it's okay. We'll get out of here. I promise." You whispered in her ear. You were so screwed. Now you were stuck in a room with nine werewolves and one of them you knew personally.   
After what seemed like forever you heard the overhead door creak open again. Sara joined the other children who were still hiding in the corner. You however stood up ready to pounce on whoever went came through the door. If you were going to fight any lycanthropes it was going to be an adult and not an innocent child. You listened carefully but didn't hear anything. Suddenly the door swung open and you jumped on the person who opened the door. You were wrestling the man to the ground when you suddenly felt as if you were dying. You fell off the man and onto the ground, clutching your stomach. Oh god what happened?! You stayed away from his mouth, what got you?  
"(Y/n), oh god. It's (y/n)!" You heard a voice shout.   
"(Y/n) did you get bit? Please tell me you didn't!" Sam appeared above you.  
"N-no..." You manage to get out but your stomach felt like it was on fire.   
"Sam we have to get the bullet out of her quick." Dean exclaimed.   
"Alright, I'll try to make this as painless as possible." Sam said as he pushed your shirt up to show your abdomen. "Dean you have to keep her still."   
"W-what are you doing?" You asked as Dean laid across your chest to block Sam from your sight.   
"This may hurt a lot, we're sorry (y/n)." Sam whispered and suddenly you felt a sharp searing pain come from your stomach area. You instantly started screaming and trying to get away from the source of the pain but in just seconds it was over.   
"Got it," Sam said as Dean got off your chest.   
"You alright Princess?" Dean asked. You were too dazed to answer verbally but you were able to shoot a professional bitchface in his direction.   
"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled. "You're a real fighter, most people black out after having that amount of pain."   
"I'm just glad you're safe." Sam whispered smiling at you.   
"Kids." You managed to get out.   
"Right, where are they?" Sam asked seriously. You weakly pointed to the room where you were just a few minutes ago.   
"Are they all bit?" Dean asked. You shook your head up and down. "Son of a bitch."   
"Dean we can't let them out now the moon's almost out," Sam said helping you sit up.   
"I know Sammy." Dean sighed shutting the door to the room where the kids were. "We'll get them out in the morning. We can think of a plan before then, besides we have kids of our own to think about."   
"No," you croaked out.   
"What do you mean no?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Sara," you replied. You had little energy to say anything else.   
"She got bit too?!" Dean exclaimed. You nodded your head once again. "Son of a bitch!"   
"Come on let's get you back to the motel, we can come back for the kids in the morning." Sam said as he picked you up bridal style. "You tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" You sighed burying your face in his chest. You were exhausted and all you wanted to do was sleep. When the three of you got back to the car Maddie's eyes were the size of saucers.   
"Where's Sara? Is she with you?" She asked anxiously.   
"No she's not, sweetie, but she's okay. She's spending the night with some other kids. We'll pick her up in the morning. I promise." Dean replied getting into the driver's seat.   
"What happened to (y/n)? Is she okay?" Maddie asked moving over so that Sam could place you in the backseat.   
"She got hurt but she'll be ok. She's tough." Sam replied, "Isn't that right?" He kissed the top of your head.   
"Yeah," you mumbled holding a cloth to your stomach. The drive back to the motel was silent other than for the quiet snores of Peter. The occasional rumble of the engine mixed in with tiny snores lulled you into a peaceful slumber.


	45. Chapter 45

When you woke up you were surrounded by eleven children chowing down on fast food.   
"What the heck?" You muttered keeping in mind of your younger audience.   
"We couldn't leave the kids trapped in that cellar forever, besides the moon cycle is finished." Sam said appearing in the bathroom doorway. "How are you feeling?"   
"Sore," you replied propping yourself up with a pillow.   
"Well that's to be expected. Dean did shoot you." He replied sitting down next to you.   
"So that's what happened." You mumbled. "What about the man?"   
"Took him and Paige out. He turned her about a year ago and had been living in the shed ever since. He claimed he wanted to create an army; so he used the grief stricken mother as a recruiter." Sam explained putting an arm around your shoulder.   
"Did she remember anything?" You asked. You had read in Bobby's journal that some werewolves would wake up without realizing that they had done anything.   
"No, but when Dean and I got there she was in the process of turning." Sam replied.   
"Poor Paige..." You sighed. "So what the plan with the kids? I'm not planning on playing mom for eleven of them." Sam laughed in response,   
"I wouldn't expect you to. Dean's out right now looking for a van or something, there's no way all of us can fit in the impala."  
"You got that right, but where are we going to drop them off at? I haven't heard of a foster home for werewolves." You commented under your breath.   
"We called up an old friend who said he would help the kids find homes." Sam replied.  
"Does he know that... You know?" You asked.  
"Yeah he knows, he's a hunter." Sam replied.  
"Really? What's his name?" You raised an eyebrow. The boys didn't really talk about other hunters, it'd be nice to meet some like minded people.   
"Garth, he's kind of annoying but he means well." Sam said. "He offered to take the kids off our hands. He's pretty good with them."   
"Are you saying we aren't?" You laughed.   
"No of course not!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm just saying taking care of nine werewolf children on top of two normal ones and a hunting lifestyle might be a little too much to handle."   
"I guess you're right. Does Maddie know about Sara?" You whispered looking at the twins. Maddie was holding Peter with one hand and eating a hamburger with another.   
"She knows something got her sister but I don't think she knows about her condition yet." Sam whispered back.   
"Are we going to tell her?" You asked the moose.   
"I don't know, I think we should let Garth break the news." Sam replied.   
"Okay, where are we meeting him?" You tried to get out of bed but you doubled over instead. "Owwww."   
"Whoa take it easy, you're still recovering." He gently rubbed circles onto your back. "We'll meet him an hour or so out of town. We don't want to cause a scene."   
"(Y/n)! You're awake!" Sara and Maddie finally looked in your direction and ran over to your bedside.   
"Are you okay?!" Maddie asked.   
"Gah! Gah!" Peter squealed happily. He extended his arms out towards you,  
"Hiya Peter." You held a finger out for the baby to grab ahold of. "Yeah I'm just sore that's all."   
"Thanks for rescuing us!" Sara said with a big grin on her face. She had no idea what she became last night.   
"I wish I could take credit for that sweetie but Sam and Dean saved all of us." You replied lying back in bed.   
"Well that's because of Sara and Maddie." Sam stated with a smile. "Thanks to their impeccable makeup skills we were able to surprise the bad guys."   
"Now that you mention it I thought I saw a bit of purple eyeshadow on you. I just figured it was a bruise." You laughed looking at Sam's eyes. Yup, he had obviously tried rubbing it off but it was still plain to see the purple shade around his eyes. "Did you girls put mascara on him too?"  
"Yeah and eyeliner and blush!" Sara exclaimed.   
"Well he looks amazing. His makeup really matches his nails." You praised the girl's work. "I can't wait to see Dean's." Sam laughed,   
"Just you wait. His is even better than mine!"   
"I find that hard to believe, the girls did such a great job on you." You chuckled.   
"Can you help me take it off?" Sam whispered.   
"After we drop the girls off with Garth. You don't want to hurt their feelings." You whispered back.   
"What are you two whispering about?" The girls asked in unison.   
"Oh, just how much we love each other." Sam replied with a big goofy grin.  
"Ew that's gross!" They exclaimed running back to sit with the other children who were currently eying you warily. It was going to take a lot of TLC to get them back to normal.   
"You sure know how to get kids to leave you alone," you laughed looking up at the hunter.   
"Well thanks but I do love you (y/n)." Sam nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck.   
"I love you too." You said with a smile. Ten minutes later dean came back in the room looking none too happy and it was easy to see why.   
"Hello Swan Queen!" You welcomed the eldest Winchester with a cheeky ass grin. His eyeshadow was pitch black and his cheeks bright pink from layer after layer of blush.   
"Shut it, (y/n)." He growled. "I found a van that'll fit the rest of the kids. So whenever you two are ready we can go." You chuckled,   
"Sure thing... Nina."   
"Shut up!"


	46. Chapter 46

The ride to the drop off spot was rather quiet. Dean was driving Sara, Maddie, Peter, you, and two other children in the impala. While Sam had the others in the van that Dean had borrowed. Halfway through the trip Peter started crying so you took him from Maddie.  
"Hush, Peter. You'll see your grandma soon." You held the child in your arms, making sure he wouldn't be able to kick your wound.   
"We need to get you in a hospital ASAP." Dean commented.   
"Yeah, I know." You mumbled. You had lost a lot of blood and you were starting to feel a little dizzy.   
"Here keep your fluid levels up." Dean handed you a water bottle, which you gladly took a swig from.   
"Thanks, Dean." You said to the hunter.  
"Anytime, princess." Dean replied with a wink.  
"Why did he call you princess?" Maddie asked from the backseat.  
"Are you really a princess?" Sara piped up.  
"I call her my princess because the first time Sam and I met her we were saved her from a monster." Dean replied with a grin.  
"Really?" The twins asked in unison.  
"It's true," you replied.   
"That's so cool!" The girls started talking amongst themselves in the back while you focused your attention on Peter.   
"Gah!" He squealed happily.   
"I missed you too little guy." You cooed down to the baby. You were glad that he and Maddie had remained safe but having the girls be separated... You were glad that Garth was going to take care of that issue.   
"Are you kidding me." Dean groaned as he parked the car.   
"What-" you stopped mid sentence as you looked what was parked right in front of you.   
"A school bus?" You and Dean said in unison.   
"I thought you said we were trying to avoid unwanted attention?" You asked the eldest Winchester.   
"I thought so too. Alright everyone out, except you princess." Dean instructed pulling the keys from the ignition.   
"I'm wounded not crippled." You snapped getting out of the car with Peter in your arms. The children followed closely behind you almost like little ducklings.   
"Dean is that you?" A voice said from behind the front of the bus.   
"Yeah, Garth, it's me." Dean replied you were able to see him but not this man by the name Garth.   
"Love the new look, it really brings out your eyes." The man joked about Dean's makeover. "So where's Sam? Rumor is that he ditched ya for a lady friend." The man said. You stuck your head around the front of the bus and saw a scrawny little guy standing with a grin on his face. "Oh I got it backwards; you ditched him."   
"Nobody ditched anyone," Dean snapped.   
"Then where is Sam?" Garth asked.   
"He was right behind us. He had to take another car." the hunter huffed, it was easy to see that just talking to this man seemed to wear him out.   
"Oh okay!" The little man smiled, "and who are these little ducklings?" He bent down to be on eye level with the kids.   
"I'm Sara!" The little brunette said with a grin but the other children remained quiet.   
"This is Maddie, Connor, John, and Peter." You introduced the other children to the stranger.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. My names Garth Fitzgerald IV, buy you can just call me Garth." The man made an over exaggerated bow in your direction.   
"It's nice to meet you too." You smiled. "I'd shake your hand but my arms are occupied at the moment."   
"Completely understandable." He nodded his head in understanding. "Now kids whose ready to go on a bus ride?!"   
"I am!" Sara squealed. Maddie and the others nodded their heads but were not vocal in the least bit.   
"Then go hop on the bus I'll be then in a bit." Garth smiled down at the kids and all of them they headed off towards the bus, all except Maddie.   
"What is it sweetie?" You asked. The small blonde haired child.   
"Are you coming with us?" She asked looking up at you with big brown eyes.   
"Aw, no I'm not. You're going to get to hang out with Garth for a bit and then go to your grandma's." You explained hoping she would understand.  
"I know that part but where are you going next?" She asked.  
"Well, I have to go see a doctor about my injury. After that we are off to save more people." You smiled.   
"You FBI guys are the coolest!" Maddie grinned as she took Peter from you.   
"You take care of him okay?" You instructed the small child.   
"I will. Bye (y/n)!" She said as she hurried onto the bus where the other children were.   
"She really likes you." Garth commented.   
"You think so?" You turned to face the hunter.  
"Yeah I do." He gave you a pat on the back. "So you're new to this whole hunting business am I right?"   
"Yeah, I've only been hunting for about half a year." You explained. "Started up after the boys rescued me from a shifter back in New Mexico."  
"Leave it to the Winchester to save a damsel in distress." Garth laughed.   
"I'd be careful saying that around (y/n). She can kick Dean's ass." Sam appeared out of nowhere.  
"Sam! Good to see you too!" Garth gave the giant a hug. Your boyfriend awkwardly patted him on the back.   
"It's nice to see you too, Garth." Sam said after finally being released from the hug.   
"So is that a bruise or eyeshadow?" The little man asked motioning to the area around his eye.   
"It's nothing," Sam replied. "Where are the kids?"   
"On the bus already. We were waiting for yours, where are they?" You asked the moose.  
"In the van, I wanted to make sure everything checked out before they got out of the car. They don't need to go through anymore trauma." Sam explained. He turned around and motioned for the children to get out of the car. The other children quietly got out and got onto the bus without any excitement, Sam had driven the older ones.   
"I guess I have a lot of work to do." Garth said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's been great seeing you guys and awesome meeting you (y/n)!" He quickly enveloped you in a hug to which you awkwardly returned. "I'll see you on the flip side!" He smiled and scurried into the bus. As he drove away you could see Maddie and Sara looking out the back door waving a farewell to you.   
"I'm going to miss those little pipsqueaks." You admitted.   
"Me too." Sam sighed putting an arm around your shoulder.   
"Yeah it's all sad and tragic but could someone tell me how to get this make up off my goddamn face!" Dean exclaimed. "I look like a raccoon for crying out loud!"


	47. Chapter 47

As you strolled down the street you kept an eye out for a newspaper stand, you wanted to find a case and hit the road already. Being stuck in Lebanon, Kansas was only fun for a short time. The boys had said you needed a break after being shot but you were already pretty healthy by the time you got back to the bunker. Well you were for a few days until you hurt yourself again by falling down a flight of stairs. Let's just say no one dared to mess with you because it looked like you had been in a few fist fights; your face had that many bruises on it. You grabbed a paper from one of the machines lining the street,  
"Finally," you read the cover story as you walked back to your car. Apparently a business tycoon went missing while on a trip to Vermont. It appeared that he was planning to build an outlet mall in the area so he went out to observe the land and such. He seemed to be the latest victim in a mysterious string of disappearances the media then went on trying to blame a serial killer or possibly a terrorist group for the missing people but you knew better.   
When you got back to the bunker you waved the newspaper above your head,  
"I found a VIP case~" you exclaimed as you ran into the library where Sam was. He looked up from one of the books he was reading,  
"A VIP? Who is it?" He asked motioning for you to come over and sit on his lap.   
"Some business tycoon is the latest in a string of disappearances over in Vermont. Can we go check it out?" You asked putting on the best puppy dog face you could manage.   
"(Y/n)," Sam sighed as he ran a hand through your hair. "You're still recovering, I think you should hang back and get better.   
"But Sammy I am better." You whined. "Look I can do a cartwheel to prove it!" You moved to get off his lap but he held you in place.  
"Ok, ok, I believe you." He chuckled at your antics. "Why don't you go tell Dean about the case? I'll start packing."   
"Sounds good to me." You replied giving him a quick kiss and then skipping off to find the eldest Winchester. 

Soon you found yourselves in the lovely town of Barre, Vermont.   
"Looks like this town's a little on the small side." You comment from the backseat of the impala.   
"That makes life a little easier, less ground to cover." Dean commented from the driver's seat.  
"Yeah but less people mean we're more noticeable." Sam replied.   
"We'll just keep our heads down until it's time to gank whatever is causing these disappearances." Dean said as he pulled into a parking lot of a shopping complex.   
"Aren't we going to the motel first?" You ask looking at the handful of small shops.   
"Nah, the place was on the way. Besides the sooner we get the info the sooner we can save people." Sam said while digging through some fake ids.   
"So what's the plan?" You question as you look around at the few people bustling around.   
"Simple we go in as shoppers and get info that way." Dean commented.   
"Yeah but it's a small town they won't believe we are their usual customers." You replied.   
"We just rented an apartment in the area. My girlfriend, brother, and I decided it would be fun to move to a smaller town rather than live in the big city. See? We don't even have to lie." Sam explained.   
"What about our names, jackass." You rolled your eyes with a grin on your face.   
"Um, Sammy and I will be the Smith's you can be Davis." Dean replied he was about to open the door when you heard the familiar ruffle of feathers.   
"Hey Cas," You turn to your right and see the man sitting next to you.   
"Hello, (y/n)." The angel replied in his signature gravelly voice.   
"What brings you here?" Dean asked turning in his seat so he could look at the angel.   
"You," the angel replied. After a moment of silence he elaborated, "well the thing you're hunting. I need you to be careful, a lot of hunters have already gone missing."   
"Missing? Wouldn't we have heard this from Garth or someone by now?" Sam asked.  
"It was very recent. The headline that brought you here also brought a dozen or so from across the country but all of them are already missing." Cas explained looking intently at the three of you. "I came to be of assistance, hopefully this way it will be unable to get you as well."   
"Uh, thanks Cas," Dean replied. "Come on let's get out of the car, I need to stretch my legs." The four of you got out of the car and headed towards the shops in front if you.   
"Ooh can we go to the pet shop first?! Please?" You asked excitedly.   
"Sure thing," Sam wrapped an arm around your shoulder.   
"But we are not getting any animals. Do you two understand? We're on the road too much and-" Dean started to say but you tuned him out as soon as you walked in the door. Cute animals seemed to be everywhere!   
"Welcome to Pet's Paradise!" An overly peppy clerk greeted you. "Are you two looking for anything in particular?"   
"Well we were thinking of getting a puppy." You state looking longingly over at the little fur balls.   
"Did you have any breeds in mind? We have a wide variety." The clerk led you and Sam to one side where the pups were.   
"Well it can't be anything that gets too big." Sam specified, "We're moving into an apartment-"   
"Say no more! I think I know just what to bring out!" The clerk smiled and hurried back into the area where the puppies were.   
"Where are Cas and Dean?" You mumble looking at the entrance.   
"They're just walking in now." Sam replied looking over your shoulder. A different clerk hurried towards them with the same spiel as earlier but she said something that caused Cas to tilt his head in confusion and Dean to wave his hands frantically.   
"I wonder what's up with him." You mumble turning your attention back to the cute puppies in front of you. "Aw, Sammy look at this one!" You cooed pointing to a little ball of fluff that was sleeping.   
"He is kind of cute isn't he?" Sam chuckled bending down so he could look into the cage.   
"What do you think of this little fella?" The clerk appeared once again but with a little pug puppy.  
"Oh my god he's adorable!" You exclaimed graciously accepting the puppy from the lady. "Just look at him Sam!"   
"Hey there little guy," the giant smiled down at the puppy. The puppy wagged his tail and let out a little bark.   
"Let's see if Cas and Dean picked anything out." You suggest walking over to where Cas was eying the rabbits.   
"What was up with the clerk?" Sam asked his brother.   
"She thought Cas and I were together!" Dean whispered his face turning bright red.   
"Vermont was one of the first states to legalize same sex marriage." You chime in before handing the puppy over to Sam. "Here hold the fuzz ball for a moment." The puppy immediately started licking Sam's face.   
"Hey cut it out little guy!" He laughed as his brother rolled his eyes.   
"So Cas do you like the rabbits?" You asked the angel.   
"They are very interesting." He replied.   
"Want to pet one?" You asked scooping up a white one so he would be able to touch it. He eyeballed the rabbit for a moment before hesitantly petting its forehead.   
"It's strange," he mumbled. "You humans are usually so afraid of red eyed monsters, yet these rabbits have them and no one seems to be afraid of them."   
"That's because bunnies don't pose as a threat Cas." You replied putting the creature back in its enclosure.   
"You've never met the Easter bunny then." Dean commented. You raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Just a story I heard at the roadhouse awhile back."   
"Dean why don't you go show Cas the cats? While (y/n) and I see how much this little guy costs."  
"But Sammy you know I'm allergic to those things!" Dean whined.   
"I would very much like to see the cats." Cas said seriously. "Where are they?"   
"Oh fine, follow me." Dean huffed leading his friend in one direction while Sam and I went off in search of a clerk.   
"Excuse me miss how much does this little guy cost?" I asked.   
"Oh did I forget to mention everybody here is 60% off? We're having a liquidation sale!" The peppy clerk stated.   
"Um aren't liquidation sales for furniture?" You asked.   
"Well you see the building's being demolished soon in order to make room for a new megamall or something like that. Anyways we are moving to a smaller building and we have to get rid of as many animals as we can." She explained.   
"Didn't I just read something about that project a few days ago?" Sam asked no one in particular.   
"You might have read something about the head CEO of the company going missing." The clerk replied.   
"Any idea where he went?" You asked trying to sound just like a curious citizen.   
"Nope, he wasn't the first one either. Men have gone missing for a couple of months now." The clerk replied sadly.   
"Do the cops know who’s behind these disappearances?" Sam asked.   
"As far as I know, no. So anyways about the puppy-"


	48. Chapter 48

"Two thousand dollars for that thing! Two thousand!" You huff angrily as the three of you walk back to the impala. "That wasn't even a purebred, it was a mutt I tell you a mutt!"   
"(Y/n) remember why we came here in the first place? To get information. What did we get? Information." Dean replied, "Getting a dog was never on the list."   
"I know but still... it's ridiculous!" You sigh getting in the backseat with Cas.   
"So the building seems to have been bought by the missing tycoon. Did your clerk mention anything about him?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.   
"Just that he was a huge jerk to the staff and the animals." Dean replied starting the car up.   
"Hm, I guess we should ask around and see if anything stands out." You state. Dean let out a huge yawn.   
"Y-yeah we can do that tomorrow I'm exhausted." He said pulling into the motel parking lot.   
"It's not that late, Dean. Are you feeling alright?" Sam asked.   
"Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of shut eye last night." Dean replied pulling into a parking spot. "Sammy could you go get the room please?"   
"Sure, I'll be right back." Sam nodded, hopping out of the car.   
"Are you sure you aren't running a fever?" You ask leaning over the backseat.   
"I don't know." Dean grouched.   
"Here let me see," you place your hand on the Winchester's forehead. "Nope you feel fine to me." You state removing your hand and settling back down in your own seat.   
"You humans have strange medical practices." Cas comments. You turn your head to look at the angel,   
"What?"   
"Placing one's hand upon another's forehead. How does that determine if someone is sick?" He tilted his head slightly. You were about to reply but Sam knocked on the window,   
"Rooms 614 and 615," he said motioning for Dean to open the trunk.   
After the four of you had brought the duffel bags in Cas began to ask you questions once again,   
"How does the laying on of hands determine if one is sick?" Cas asked once again.   
"It helps determine if they have a fever or not." You reply sitting on your bed. Dean was already fast asleep in his own and Sam went off to go buy some soup for him.   
"If they have a fever their forehead will feel hot to the touch." You explain.   
"But humans have a body temperature of 98.6 degrees." Cas said thoughtfully. "Isn't that considered hot by you humans?"   
"If our environment is that hot then yes." You reply getting off the bed and stepping over to Dean's side. You put your hand upon his head once again and this time he is running a fever. "Here Cas put your hand on my head."   
"Why?" The angel asked.   
"So I can show you the difference between normal and a fever." You say as you grab one of the angel's hands on your forehead. "See? This is a normal body temperature and this," you place the angel's hand on Dean's forehead. "Is a fever."   
"I see there is a few degree difference." The angel nodded thoughtfully. "Why not use a thermometer?"   
"Not everyone has those lying around, Cas." You chuckle sitting back down on your own bed with the angel.   
The two of you were talking about various human things when Dean got up mumbling something about wanting a shower.  
"I should go turn the water on for him, he's pretty out of it." You quickly beat the Winchester to the bathroom.   
"What the hell (y/n)?" Dean mumbled swaying slightly.   
"I'm just turning the water on for you, Mr. Sicky." You walk into the bathroom and turn a few knobs. Soon the bathroom is nice and warm with steam. "There this should help you feel better. Holler if you need anything." You pat the eldest Winchester on the back as you shut the door on your way out.   
"Why did you have to turn on the water?" Cas asked now sitting on Dean's bed.   
"Because when you're sick with a fever things get difficult. Sometimes you hallucinate a bit, one time I thought a ring on my finger was a mosquito trying to bite me." You state sitting on your own bed once again.   
"That's not too strange." Cas says.  
"I was in my bathtub in the middle of winter. There was no way in hell that it was a mosquito." You laugh.   
"Oh I see. " Cas smiles. "(Y/n) are you feeling alright? You look exhausted?"   
"I was going to ask you the same thing," you yawn out. Why were you so tired all of a sudden? "I think I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit. Wake me up when Sam gets back." You mumble sliding under the covers and falling fast asleep.   
When you woke up the next morning it was to the sound of water running. You let out a groan and looked at your empty bed, was Sam in the shower? You turned your head to check up on Dean but he wasn't there either. Was he back in the shower? You looked around and Cas was nowhere in sight either,   
"Hmmm..." You mumble getting out of bed and walking towards the shower. You knocked on the door,  
"Which one of you is in there?" You ask. No reply. "If you don't answer in the next five seconds I'm coming in." You counted to five and opened the door. The room was so filled with steam you could hardly see. "Sam? Dean? Are you okay?" No reply. Now you were worried. "Don't hate me but I'm pulling back the curtain." You state before doing just exactly that, but no one is in the shower. That couldn't mean anything good...


	49. Chapter 49

You turned off the water and shut the shower curtain. Just where did the boys go? Suddenly you felt something sticky touch your forehead. You looked up and saw something long and pink, you followed the object to the shower curtain where a green object was. You froze in place as the thing's eyes started darting all over the place. You hate to admit it, since you fight monsters and all, but you screeched like a banshee and ran out of the room as fast as you could, slamming the door behind you. What in God's name was that thing?!   
You were about to relax when you saw the door to the closet propped open, that wasn't like that last night. You grabbed your gun from underneath your pillow and snuck towards the door. You peeked inside the dark closet and saw something move. With lighting fast reflexes you slammed the door shut and started pacing,  
"Ok (y/n) breathe. You have everything under control. It's just that your boyfriend and his brother have gone missing. That's nothing major, it happens all the time." You say under your breath. "There's only two unknown things in the motel room... And one of them touched me!" You felt a shiver do down your back. Whatever that green thing was it was absolutely disgusting! "Our angel is gone an- our angel. That's it!" You exclaimed quickly clasping your hands together. "Dear Castiel, angel of The Lord, please get down here as fast as you can. It's an emergency." You waited but nothing happened. You were about to start praying again but you saw something moving underneath the covers of Dean's bed.   
With your gun out in front of you, you tiptoed to the side of the bed. You took a deep breath and whipped back the covers, revealing a ball of fuzz.   
"What the hell is that?" You exclaimed pointing your gun at the dusty looking object. The thing moved so you could see its head, why was there a cat in the bed?  
"Good morning, (y/n) I trust you slept well." Castiel's voice came out of the kitten's mouth.   
"What the absolute-" you gasp lowering your gun. "Cas what happened to you?"  
"What do you mean? I simply enjoyed what you humans call sleep." The kitten replied.   
"Uh, no, you're a cat." You reply sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"That would explain why you are much larger than I remember." Cas said looking up at you. He still had his bright blue eyes but other than that he looked like an ordinary kitten. "May I see what I look like?" He asked standing up and walking over to stand in your lap.   
"Here," you turned on your phone's front facing camera and allowed Cas to examine himself.   
"How peculiar..." He muttered turning his head every which way. "This is not the body I remember choosing."   
"You kind of look like grumpy cat," you chuckle.   
"Who?" The kitten looked up at you.   
"He's just an internet famous cat." You reply turning your phone off once again.   
"Am I the only one like this? Where are Sam and Dean?" Cas asked stepping off of you to walk around the bed.   
"I don't know where they are." You stated truthfully.   
"I smell them," Cas replied jumping down and walking over to the closet. "One of them is in here." You jumped off the bed and hurried to open up the door, inside a chocolate brown lab was sitting in the corner. The dog turned around and let out an excited woof as he ran out of the closet.   
"Sam? Dean? Is that you?" You asked the dog. It simply wagged its tail and tried to lick your face. "Cas why can't he talk?"   
"I believe it's because he is a human and lacks the ability to speak in many different forms as angels do." The kitten replied looking at the dog.   
"Ok then. Winchester!" You call to the dog who cocked his head curiously. "Bark once if you're Dean or twice if you're Sam." The dog looked up at you confused and barked twice. "Aw Sammy!" You exclaim immediately bending down so you could hug the animal. "I promise we will figure out who did this to you." He still seemed confused so you did the camera thing again but instead of being curious like Cas, Sam was panicking.   
"Sam, Sammy! Calm down, okay? Cas and I are going to figure out what caused you to change. I promise you that we will get you back to normal." The dog looked up at you and jumped up on your bed. "Just try not to shed, ok?" Sam barked and laid down on the bed.   
"I can't tell where Dean is." Cas replied looking around the room.   
"Oh my god!" You screamed running back to the bathroom in search of the weird green thing. You opened the door and scanned the room, "Dean! I'm sorry if I hurt you! Please show yourself!" Sweeping your eyes around the room you noticed the shower curtains were moving, "Dean is that you?" You ask as calmly as possible. Suddenly the sticky pink thing was back on your forehead. You took a few deep breathes as you finally saw Dean. "Um do you mind?" The lizard like thing removed it's tongue but its eyes kept darting around the room. "Thanks, well um... If you can't tell by now you aren't human anymore." The lizard thing stopped moving its eyes and focused them on you, "Um, Sam's a dog and Cas is a kitten." The lizard jumped off of the curtain and scurried out of the room. Ok you were so not going to be able to get used to that.   
"Dean, it's good to see you." Cas said walking up to Dean. The lizard hissed and his tongue went flying once again. "I see,"   
"Wait you can understand them?" You ask.   
"Yes I can. Dean says whenever he tries to speak his tongue goes everywhere," Cas translated. The lizard hissed once more, "Also he is sorry for licking your forehead." Sam jumped off the bed and curiously sniffed the lizard.   
"So uh what animal is Dean anyways?" You ask sitting back down on your bed.   
"I believe he is an iguana." Cas replied. Sam barked in confirmation and then jumped back up to sit next to you. You absentminded started to pet Sam as Cas paced around the room.   
"Have you ever seen this kind of magic before?" You asked the angel, well the angel stuck in the form of a cat.   
"No, never." Cas meowed. "I do know it is not a witch. Their spells leave a sort of residue. This is something completely different."  
“So what are we going to do?” You ask nervously.   
“I believe we need to do some research,” Cas replied walking towards the door. “Aren’t you coming, (y/n)?”  
“Um Cas you’re a cat.” You say.   
"And your point would be?" Cas asks.   
"Most people wont feel comfortable around a talking cat or whatever Dean is." You explain.   
"He is an iguana and I won't be talking to them, you will." Cas replied. "Carry a purse and allow me to sit in it." You sat there for a moment and weighed your options. On one hand you could go without Cas and he could keep an eye on the boys but on the other it would be useful to have his extra pair of eyes.   
"Ok fine, you can come along." You say as you walk over to your duffel bag where you hoped a purse would be. You dug through your bag for a minute until you found a purse that you would be able to hide Cas in. "Here jump in," you say. The kitten jumps right into the bag and then sticks it's head out.   
"This will do nicely," he says waiting patiently for you to gather your other things. You quickly change in the bathroom and then start searching for the keys to baby.   
"Hey Dean where did you put the keys?" You ask looking around the small room. The iguana's tongue went flying once again. Then it made some weird growling noise.   
"He says they were in his jean pocket," Cas translates for you. You hurried back to the bathroom where a pile of Dean's clothes were. You dug through his pockets for a few moments before you finally found what you were looking for.   
"Alright, let's go." You pick up your purse and are about to open the door when you noticed that Sam jumped off the bed and was trying to go as well. You bent down so that you were at eye level with him. "Sam, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Dean. He seems to be having the most difficulties with his new form." The dog whined and proceeded to give you puppy dog eyes. "Sammy," you sigh. He was excellent at this look as a human but as an actual dog... "I'm sorry Sam, you're staying here with your brother and that's that." You scratched his ear and stood back up. "We'll be back as soon as possible, promise." You locked the motel door behind you and you climbing into the Impala. "So where should we go first Cas?" You ask the kitten whose head was sticking out of your purse.   
"I believe we need to investigate the missing persons." He replied.   
"Then let's getting moving." You say as you drove out of the parking lot.


	50. Chapter 50

As you pulled into to he police station parking lot you glanced over at Cas. He was curiously digging through your purse,  
"Whatcha up to?" You ask as you park the car.  
"I was just curious as to what women keep in their purses." Cas replied sticking his head back out of the bag. "Why do you have a plastic turtle in here?"   
"I have a what in there?" You look down at the cat.   
"You have a figurine of a turtle," Cas replied ducking his head back into the bag. He reappeared seconds later with a small green object in his mouth. You held out your hand and he spit it into your grasp,  
"Thanks Cas..." You mutter as you examine the spit covered object.   
"Is it customary for all women to carry animal figurines in their purses?" Cas squinted his eyes in question. You chuckled quietly before replying,  
"No it's not. To be honest I don't know why it's in there."   
"I see, anyways do you have a plan to get us into the police station?" The angel asked.   
"Of course I have a plan," you smile rifling through some of your id's. Hm, a private investigator sounded good. "Meet Agent Woods, private investigator hired by business tycoon Vincent Samuel's family, here to figure out what's behind the disappearances."   
"I believe that story should suffice. Let's go." Cas stated ducking his head down once again.   
"Oh one quick thing before we do that," you state.   
"Him, what is it?" The angel asks from within the bag.   
"Make sure not to make a noise, alright?" You instruct the cat. "They won't like me bringing in an animal, much less a talking one."   
"Understood," Cas replied. You carefully grabbed the bag and got out of the car. The city you were in was on the small side so the police station was as well. Only a handful of police cars were parked in front of the building. As you entered you were greeted by a raven haired woman.   
"Hello ma'am. Is there something I can help you with today?" She asked giving you a genuine smile.   
"Yes, I'm Agent Woods, private investigator hired by Samuels Incorporated. I'm here to help bring him home to his family." You say as you pull out your fake id.   
"You're here to figure out where all those men went off to?" She asked raised an eyebrow.   
"Yes I am officer-"   
"Adams. It's just been that a stream of agents have been coming in since that news article a few days ago."   
"Oh really?" Was she talking about the other hunters that had gone missing as well?  
"Yeah, a couple from the FBI, some people in a missing person's department, and a few from the state. Did they offer a reward or something for this man?"   
"Not that I know of," you replied trying to keep your calm composure. There was an extremely high chance that the dozen or so 'agents' she just listed were the missing hunters. "Were any of those agents females?"   
"Not that I know of. Why?"   
"I know a few girls in the bureau. I was just wondering if they had been assigned to the case." You lied. "May I look at the files of the missing persons?"   
"Be my guest." Officer Adams led you to the back of the station where the walls were covered with a multitude of charts. "Please sit," she motioned to a chair seated at a small round table.   
"Thanks," you sit down and put your purse on the ground. So far Cas was doing a great job at keeping quiet.   
"Here are all the files we have of the missing men." She placed a handful of charts on the table. "If you need anything just holler." You made sure she had rounded the corner before whispering down to the angel,  
"Cas, you can come out for a moment if you want to look at these files." The little fluffball of a man stuck his head out of the purse and stretched his arms out towards you. If he was a normal cat your heart would've melted right then and there, but since he was a stone faced angel you had to bite back a laugh. You carefully scooped up Cas and placed him on the table.   
"Can you open this for me?" He whispered as he pawed at a file. You nodded and opened the chart. "Thank you." He immediately began to read and you did the same. You had one of the first victims, a man by the name Damien Richards. He had gone missing over a month ago but you could see why no one was looking too hard for him. He had multiple charges of assault and domestic violence.   
"Hmm..." You mumbled flipping through the file. The person to report him missing was his wife Martha. Maybe you should go pay her a visit? You flipped a page and scowled, scratch that she moved across the country to get away from the creep. Looked like she had left before he went missing so she was already ruled out as a suspect. "Notice anything weird yet?" You whisper the the cat.  
"No this teenage boy had nothing bad on his record straight A student, on the football team, you name it he was on it." Cas replied.   
All in all only the one man had a police record, the other two men just an occasional speeding ticket here and there.   
"Wait..." You stopped and looked at the files. "All of the victims have been males."   
"So were all of the hunters that have gone missing," Cas pointed out.   
"So we're dealing with something that has it out for men." You replied looking at the files once more. "I think it's time to pay a visit to this kid's high school." You said as you grabbed the chart Cas had been looking at earlier. "Get back in the purse," you motioned to your bag. He complied and hopped back into the bag.   
"Excuse me Officer?" You walked back up to the front desk with the boy's file in your hand.   
"Can I help you with something, agent?" She asked noticing the file in your hand.   
"Am I allowed to get a copy of this file?" You ask handing the chart over to the woman.   
"Sure thing, anything else I can get for ya?" She asked moving over to the printer.   
"Actually yes." You say, "What do you think is kidnapping all these folks?"   
"Beats me, we've never had anything like this before. My best guess is some crazy serial killer." Officer Adams said as she handed you the copy of the chart.   
"I see, is there any chance that these men are still alive?" You say.   
"I honestly don't know agent. We can hope." She said sadly shaking her head.   
"One last question before I go," you state adjusting your bag's position on your shoulder. "How do I get to the high school from here?"


	51. Chapter 51

It was only a few minutes drive to Spaulding high school, where you hoped you would run into someone who knew anything about the missing boy Spencer Welsh. You pulled into the parking lot just as you heard a bell ring, glancing at the time you understood why.   
"What does that bell signal?" Cas asked looking up at you.   
"Well judging by the time I'd say it means it's lunchtime." You replied grabbing the boy's file. "Alright let's go see if anyone knows about this kid." You hoisted the bag over your shoulder and got out of the impala. Students were already trickling out of the building, probably the seniors off to lunch. You stepped up to a group of jocks who were crowding around one another,   
"Excuse me, I'm Agent Woods, I was wondering if any of you know a boy by the name Spencer Welsh?" You showed the wide eyed teenagers your badge.   
"Josh knows him," one boy says looking at you curiously.   
"Who's Josh?" You ask raising an eyebrow as you slip your badge back into your pocket.   
"That dark haired kid over there talking to the blonde," another guy says pointing behind you.   
"Thank you," you turn on your heel and walk towards the dark haired kid who was talking to a pretty blonde.   
"Excuse me are you Josh?" You butt into their conversation. The kid turns to look at you,  
"Yeah and you are?" He asks looking you over.   
"Agent Woods, private investigator, did you know a boy by the name Spencer Welsh by any chance?" You ask whipping your badge out once again. Both the boy and the blonde's eyes seem to bug out of their heads.   
"Oh my god the FBI is involved!" The blonde girl exclaims.   
"Ma'am I'm not part of the FBI. I was hired by someone to investigate the disappearances that have been occurring." You state putting your badge away. "So did either of you know Spencer?"   
"Well yeah I was his best friend." Josh states. The girl nods her head before opening her mouth,   
"And I- I was his girlfriend." The girl sniffs. Oh great here come the waterworks. You reach in your purse for a tissue and instead are greeted with Cas' fluffy body. You gently patted his head and then grab the travel sized tissues he was sitting next to.   
"Here," you hand the tissues over to the girl.   
"T-thanks," she dabs the corners of her eyes.   
"So what can you two tell me about Spencer's disappearance?" You ask.   
"Well the last time I saw him was right as we got out of school for the weekend." Josh said. "He was going out on a date with Brittany that night."   
"Y-yeah, we spent the night out on the town and he dropped me off at my house. His parents said he never came home and his car hasn't been found." The girl, Brittany, sniffed.   
"I see, did Spencer have any enemies? Anyone who may want to harm him?" You ask the two teenagers.   
"No," Brittany said. "Not that I know of. Oh gosh my mascara's running I'll be right back!" She quickly excused herself and made a beeline for what you assumed to be be the bathroom. You turned your focus back onto Josh who was looking at his feet.  
"So who had it out for Spencer?" You ask again.   
"Nobody," the teen mumbles.   
"Josh, Spencer isn't the only person to go missing. If you help me out you may provide me with the information to find the others." You pressed for more info. The kid knew something, you were sure of it.   
"Well, uh, Spencer wasn't the nicest guy. Ya know? He kind of was an ass most of the time." Josh begins to explain.   
"To you or-"   
"To any girl, especially any girlfriends he had. He put them down all time, said they weren't pretty enough and all that stuff. He never laid a hand on them though." He added that last bit rather quickly as if to defend his friend's honor.   
"So what you're telling me is that he verbally abused them?" You ask.   
"Well when you put it that way, yeah." Josh nodded his head up and down.   
"Thank you for your time and give Brittany my regards." You state before turning around and heading back to the impala. So the kid verbally abused his girlfriend and that one creep physically abused his girlfriend. Hmm, you might be onto something here.   
Once you were back in the car you let Cas out of your purse,   
"So what do you think?" You asked the kitten.   
"I believe there is a connection between the men who were kidnapped." Cas states,  
"All of them were abusive towards women."   
"That's what I was thinking," you tell the angel. "I know we won't be able to sneak into that business tycoon's office so we'll have to skip him, but-"  
"The clerk at the pet shop said he was rude to the workers and the animals." Cas interrupted you.   
"You're right! I guess he fit the MO as well." You nodded your head excitedly. "I have a plan. Let's go pick up some food and once we're back at the motel we can look over the last guy's file. How does that sound?"   
"Sounds like a plan," Cas meowed. You turned the car on and put it in reverse, the radio began to play respect.   
"Ooh, you'll like this song Cas. Trust me." You turned up the music and sped out of the parking lot.


	52. Chapter 52

As soon as you opened the motel's door Sam jumped on you,  
"Whoa, there Sammy! We've only been gone for three hours!" You laughed as you shut the door behind you. "You're acting like we haven't been home in ages." You placed your bag and the food on the small table. "Cas why is acting like-"  
"Like a dog?" Cas popped his head out of your bag.   
"Yeah, he was acting normally when we left," you stated bending down to pet his head but Sam had other plans. He instead licked your face, "Okay, even though I love you and all, that's just gross." You laughed wiping your cheek on your sleeve.   
"He isn't saying much," Cas muttered as he climbed out of the purse.   
"What does that mean?" You ask as you stand back up.   
"It means he's becoming more animal than human." Cas said from his perch on the table.  
"What about you, how do you feel?" You ask your furry friend.   
"I feel fine, (y/n). This spell was designed for humans not angels." Cas replied. "But that means we are dealing with something very powerful, since the spell is taking hold so fast."  
"Ok, we eat then we need to figure out what's behind this." You stated sitting down and opening up your salad. "Wait, where's Dean?" You looked around for the little green man.   
"I would check the bathroom, that's where he was before." Cas offered.   
"Good idea," you got up and walked towards the bathroom with Sam on your heels. You turned on the light and saw Dean sitting in the sink.   
"Hey Dean I got you a burger." The lizard didn't move. "Dean? Are you okay?" You asked again. Dean finally moved his head to look at you but before you could comment he scurried to the edge of the sink. "I'm never going to get used to how you walk." You chuckled. "Come on I got you guys lunch." You motioned for the guys to follow you. Which they did, granted it was the strangest sight you had ever seen. Dean jumped from the edge of the sink onto Sam's back and rode him into the room. Once they reached the table Dean jumped off his little brother's back and onto the table but instead of going for the burger like he normally would he started attacking your salad.   
"Cas, this isn't good at all." You stared at the green lizard as it ate your salad. "Dean's eating lettuce for crying out loud!"   
"I believe plants are the primary diet for iguanas." Cas interjected as he cautiously stepped towards the creature.   
"Is he thinking anything human?" You ask.  
"He just mentioned that salads are delicious and wants to eat nothing else." Cas translated for you.   
"That's terrible! The spell is moving faster than we thought." You ran over to your laptop and started searching for clues. You were just about to open google chrome when Sam started whining. "What is it Sammy?" You ask looking over your laptop.  
"He is saying he's hungry." Cas meowed from his perch on the table.   
"Oh, Cas see that other burger? That one right there? Bat it onto the ground for him, he'll be able to open it." You instruct the cat as you began to type words into the search bar. Cas did as you asked and soon two out of the three animals were happily chowing down. The angel however jumped down from his spot and hopped onto the bed.   
"Have you found anything?" He asked looking at your laptop screen.   
"Nada," you scratch behind his ears without even thinking. "All I'm getting is information on sirens."   
"Stop that," Cas interjects moved his head from where your hand was moments ago. "I'm not an animal like those two." He meowed at you.   
"Sorry, Cas, it's just force of habit. If you hated it so much why were you purring?" You smirked turning back to your laptop screen. Hm, just what was behind this? You kept flipping through webpages but nothing seemed to fit until you stumbled upon a Greek website.   
"Hey Cas, can you come look at this?" You ask the cat who was curled up at the foot of your bed. He got up and returned to his spot at your side.   
"What is it?" The angel asked looking at your computer.   
"I'm thinking it might be a Greek goddess but I'm not sure." You explain opening up a list of all the goddesses.   
"Which one do you think it is?" Cas asked.   
"I was thinking Hera because of all the lore on her but I have my doubts. Not much information seems to match." You clicked on a different link. "I was also thinking it might be Artemis. You know because she turned that one hunter into a deer." You remembered from the Greek myth you read back in your high school mythology class.  
"Does it say what symbols she was associated with?" Cas pawed at the screen as he motioned for you to click the symbols button. You did as the angel requested and lo and behold you found something.   
"It says her symbols include: the golden bow, hounds, cypress trees, and the crescent moon." You read from the screen. "Cas does that-"  
"The moon cycle has been the same the night of every man's disappearance, a crescent moon." The angel seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. "I also noticed there were a large number of cypress trees around town."   
"Where were the most?" You asked your fuzzy friend.   
"Near that pet shop." He stated. "The goddess must be connected to that place somehow."   
"Wait a minute," you open up a new tab and google the one victim's file that you hadn't opened yet. "Bingo this guy, Wilbur Collins, worked at Pet's Paradise."   
"It appears he was the manager there too." Cas read from the screen.   
"What do you say we go visit the place?" You ask getting up from the bed. "Hopefully we can figure out who the goddess is."   
"Do you even know how to kill her?" Cas interjects.   
"Nope, I'm not planning to do so, at least not yet." You motioned for the angel to climb back into your purse.   
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Cas murmured climbing into your bag.   
"Oh please, it can't get worse than you being a cat." You roll your eyes at the over dramatic cat. "Boys, we'll be back in a bit. Try to stay human." Sammy gave a happy woof and Dean just let his tongue fly everywhere.


	53. Chapter 53

"Ok the strategy is to remain unsuspicious. Just a private investigator looking for a missing person, nothing more nothing less." You said to yourself as you pulled into the parking lot of Pet's Paradise.   
"Were you talking to me?" Cas asked popping his head out of your purse.   
"Oh no sorry Cas. I was just talking to myself." You apologized to the angel.   
"It's quite alright," the angel replied ducking his head back into the bag.   
"So uh how will I know which one is Artemis?" You asked the angel.   
"I'll let you know." Cas replied from within the bag.   
"Ok, let's roll." You stepped out of the car. Immediately changing your demeanor from a nervous hunter to a determined private investigator. You walked in the door and were greeted by a new clerk.   
"Hi welcome to Pet's Paradise! How can I be of assistance?" The girl asked with a big smile.   
"Actually I was hoping to talk to your manager." You asked as you took out your badge. "Agent Woods, private investigator."   
"O-oh I'll go get him. Just one moment." The girl scurried to the back of the building in search of her boss. You kept yourself busy by looking at the animals, you really hoped none of these animals were the missing men.   
"Cas?" You whispered.   
"Yes?" He whispered back.   
"Are any of these animals the missing hunters?" You asked as you pet a rabbit.   
"No, not that I can tell." Cas replied. Hm...  
"Hello ma'am. Can I help you with something?" A young man in a Pet Paradise uniform cautiously approached you.   
"Yes, I'm investigating the disappearances, the old manager of this place was one of the men who went missing. I was wondering if you know anything about his whereabouts?" You ask.   
"Well uh Wilbur wasn't the nicest guy. To be honest he was kind of a dick." The man replied you glanced at his name tag and noted his name was Jay.   
"To anyone in particular?" You asked.   
"Well, uh, you know the girls. He always was making these gross comments about them." Jay admitted bashfully.   
"I see, so have any new employees been hired since this time last year?" You ask looking over at the girl who had welcomed you. She was feeding a few puppies at the moment.   
"Well Alyssa over there was hired just last month." Jay explained. "Um, we have a few other volunteers that come and go during the course of the year. We also hired Diana and Josephine around this time last year." You felt Cas nudge your side through the bag. So he thought it was one of those two.   
"Not many guys work here, huh?" You ask with a smile.   
"Uh, no. Up until last month it was just me, Andrew, and Wilbur." Jay replied.   
"Have you noticed anything weird around here?" You ask.   
"Weird?" The man echoed your question.  
"You know like the animals freaking out at once or any employees acting odd." You clarified your question.   
"Well uh I'm not 100% sure but I think someone's been taking food from the supply room." Jay explained. "When we check the stock we kept ending up a few bags short."   
"I see, what type of food is it?" You ask. This could be the big clue you were looking for. It might be easier to find the animals if you knew what type to look for.   
"Um, it's a general brand that can used to feed a wide array of animals." Jay answered. Damn, there went that idea.   
"Alright, thank you for your time." You shook the man's hand and headed out of the building. As soon as you were back in the impala Cas jumped out from his hiding spot.   
"It's Diana." He states.   
"Diana? Are you sure?" You ask, "because I really don't want to gank the wrong person."   
"Trust me, Diana is Artemis' Roman name." Cas meowed.   
"Ok I trust you." You reply as you drive out of the parking lot back to the motel.   
"So what's the plan?" Cas asked.   
"We go back to the motel for the night and then tomorrow we look for someone who knows how to kill a goddess."


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning you woke up to Sam licking your face.   
"Aw, Sam that's gross!" You laughed as you sat up. He had spent the night curled up next to you while Dean was hiding somewhere in the bathroom. Cas claimed it was because he liked the steam that the shower produced, so you had left the water running all night. You glanced at the alarm clock and decided to get ready for your appointment with a professor down at the University of Vermont extension. Professor Powell was an expert on all things Greek, especially anything related to mythology. You hoped he knew how to kill a goddess because things were getting worse with the boys. Cas had informed you before falling asleep that the they were losing their humanity at an ever increasing speed. You threw on some clothes that made you appear to be a student enrolled at the college and scooped Cas up into your arms.   
"Are you coming with me today or would you rather stay and watch the boys?" You asked the fluffball of an angel.   
"I will come with you. The boys will be alright without me." Cas meowed.   
"Fine with me," you put him in a backpack that you had bought the night before. It made you appear more like a student and less like a private investigator. "Guys, Cas and I are leaving. We'll be back in a bit." You said goodbye to the two brothers and got into the Impala.   
"(Y/n) I have a request." Cas said from within the backpack.   
"What is it Cas?" You asked looking down at the angel.   
"Can we listen to this tape?" He popped his head out of the bag and in his mouth was a cassette tape.   
"Sure thing," you grab the tape from him and put it into the machine. Soon a familiar tune started up. "I never took you for a footloose fan." You commented as you drove towards the college.  
"It's catchy," was all that he said as the two of you drove. Soon you were in front of the building where you hoped information would be found. You checked that Cas was stowed away properly and then got out of the car. You walked in the front doors and approached a woman who was sitting behind the information desk.   
"Excuse me, could you tell me which office is Professor Powell's?" You ask.   
"Sure thing sweetie, take the elevator up to the third floor. Then turn right and his office is the second on the left." The woman replied giving you a smile.   
"Thank you!" You hurried off to the elevator and now found yourself on the third floor. You walked to the the second door on the left and knocked.   
"Come in," a raspy voice called out. You cautiously opened the door and saw an old man in a three piece suit sitting in a large swivel chair. "How can I help you today?"   
"Well Professor, I'm writing a paper for my English class. In my story the main character faces off against the Greek goddess Artemis and I was wondering if you could help answer a few questions I have about her." You lied.   
"Well my dear the goddess Artemis was the Greek goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and the protector of women. What would you like to know about her?" The man asked in his raspy voice.  
"Well I know she had the power to turn men into animals but was wondering if there was a way for that spell to be reversed." You asked.   
"The only way for a spell reversed by the gods was to have the god revoke the spell that they had cast." The man said.   
"What if the hero was to kill the goddess?" You said. "Would that break the spell?"  
"Kill a goddess?! Why that's impossible!" The professor exclaimed. "The only thing that could possibly hurt her would be her golden bow and arrow. However she would never separate from her weapon."   
"So the weapon can harm her but it won't kill her? In my book if it bleeds you can kill it." You state.   
"Well I suppose it could kill her, yes." He murmured. "A better course of action would be to have her swear by the River Styx. If a god or goddess was to swear by it they would create an unbreakable vow."   
"An unbreakable vow?" You echoed.   
"Yes, whatever they promised it would remain in affect until the end of time." He stated.   
"That could work for my story," you lied. "Um, is there anywhere I could see a golden arrow on display? You know so I could get a feel of how to describe it?"  
"Well you won't have to go very far my dear. I have my own personal display." He got up from his chair and walked over to a large shelf covered in various knick knacks. He picked up a small black box and walked over to you. He lifted the lid and you saw a small gold object glittering in the light.   
"Is it real?" You ask excitedly.   
"Yes it is. I had it custom made for my classes." The professor stated proudly.   
"Well thank you professor. This has been very informative!" You shook his freehand and hurried out of the room. Once you were in the safety of the elevator you opened your backpack. "Cas what do you think?" The kitten blinked his eyes up at you before replying,  
"I think we need to get our hands on that arrow and figure out who is stealing the food from the pet shop."   
"That's exactly what I was thinking." You exclaimed happily. "Alright tonight we break in to the office and snatch the arrow. Then we rush back to the pet shop and tail the person who is stealing the food."   
"Sounds like a plan." Cas meowed right as the elevator doors opened. The few people who were waiting for the elevator seemed to have their eyes bug out of their heads. You stuffed his head back into the bag and practically ran out of the building, praying that no one was following you and your magical talking cat.


	55. Chapter 55

After hiding out in the motel for a few hours it was finally dark enough to sneak out without being seen. Your first destination was Professor Powell's office, you needed that golden arrow if you were to stand a chance against a goddess. You turned off the impala's headlights as you pulled into the parking lot. Hopefully there were no security cameras around the last thing you needed was for the cops to show up. You pulled your hoodie up over your head and cautiously got out of the car. You proceeded on foot towards the back of the building. Cas was hiding inside your oversized front pocket alongside some lock picking tools.   
"(Y/n) have you ever picked a lock before?" Cas asked.   
"Nope, never... At least not with these things." You whispered back as you approached the door. You pulled out the small metal tools and began to work the lock. After a few minutes with no success and a slew of curses you stomped your foot. "God damn it! The boys make it look so easy." You whispered angrily.   
"You should not use my father's name in vain." Cas chided from within your pocket.   
"Sorry, Cas." You mumbled running your hair through your hair and stopping midway through. That's it! A bobby pin! You pulled the clip out of your hair and started working the lock again. After a moment of fiddling around with it you heard a click signaling your success.   
"Did you get it?" The angel asked.   
"Yeah," you whispered as you opened the door. You held your breath and waited, thankfully no alarms went off. "Ok Cas it's safe." The kitten hopped out of your pocket and onto the ground.   
"Lead the way," he meowed. You nodded your head and proceeded into the darkness. You illuminated your path with a small flashlight and headed towards the stairs, there was no way in hell you were going to get in the elevator. "Um, (y/n)?" Cas said right before you started climbing up the steps.   
"What is it Cas?" You asked.  
"I will not be able to climb these stairs nearly as fast as you." He pouted. You smiled and scooped him up in your arms.   
"Hold on," you stated as you began to jog up the stairs. The faster you got the arrow the faster you could gank the goddess and get the boys back to normal. Once you were on the third floor you put Cas back on the ground and headed toward the office.   
Within seconds you were in the office looking for the arrow.  
"Wasn't it on the shelf?" You asked Cas who was checking underneath the cabinet.   
"It was earlier." He replied. You examined the multitude of knick knacks on the shelf maybe he had moved it?   
"I'm going to check his desk." You whispered as you walked over to the oversized oak desk. You carefully opened the first drawer you saw and began to sift through the contents. After a moment you found the little black box and raised it triumphantly just as the lights flickered on. You turned your head towards the door where the Professor stood with his mouth agape. "I can explain," you began as you slowly stepped towards him.   
"N-not one step closer! I'll call the police!" The old man stammered nervously.   
"Look there's no need for that. I just need to borrow this for the night and I'll bring it back in the morning." You explained. You noted that Cas was moving towards the door. Just what was he up to?   
"Sure you will." The professor narrowed his eyes. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"   
"On the contrary, sir, I find you rather intelligent." You stated trying to take another step forward. You were going to have to stun and tie him up. Otherwise he was going to turn you over to the cops.   
"For some reason I highly doubt that." He stated.   
"Sir we came to you because you are the most well read man on mythology." Cas stated in the deepest voice possible. The professor jumped a foot into the air and spun around looking for your accomplice.   
"Where is he? Down the hallway? Let me guess he's guarding the exit?" Professor Powell exclaimed.   
"Actually Professor I'm right down here." Cas meowed. The professor glanced down and suddenly was falling backwards.   
"Whoa!" You lunged forward to keep his head from hitting the floor. "Cas what did you do to him?"   
"Nothing, he fainted." Cas stated. "Find some rope, we need to tie him up."   
After a few hectic minutes you had the professor tied to his big swivel chair and he was starting to wake up.   
"Professor? Professor Powell? Are you alright?" You asked gently.   
"I had a strange dream that cat was talking to me and I was being robbed. Thank goodness it was just a dream." The professor murmured. As soon as he opened his eyes he started freaking out once again. "Take what you want you witch! Stay away from me!"   
"Look professor I'm not a witch." You stated calmly. "My friend here got turned into a cat because of the goddess Artemis."   
"My dear you do know that those are just stories right? None of its real." The professor insisted.   
"Sir, it's true and we need you to stay put till the morning." Cas jumped up onto the professor's desk and looked the man directly in the eye. The man was quiet as he glanced your furry angel over a few times.   
"Look, I'll give it back in the morning." You state putting the black box into your pocket. "Cas can you keep an eye on him?"   
"Sure thing (y/n)." The angel meowed as he sat down in a tray of papers.   
"I'll be back," you patted his head and moved towa the exit. "As soon as I get back I'll untie you sir. I promise."


	56. Chapter 56

You were back on the road in minutes and you were speeding off towards Pet's Paradise. You needed to stake out the building and wait for Diana to arrive. The real question here was just where were the other hunters? Cas had said they weren't the animals in the pet shop, so where was she hiding them? You parked the impala behind one of the adjacent buildings and stared into the darkness waiting for the goddess to show up. After an hour or so you saw someone sneaking towards the back of the store. You pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw a woman with long blonde hair opening the back door with a key. Bingo. You watched as she brought three large bags of the generic pet food to her green station wagon. Just how many men had she turned at this point because that was a shit ton of animal food.   
After only a few minutes she was driving off again and this time you were in pursuit. You stayed far enough back as to not seem suspicious. It was hard to do so on the city roads but once you were on the interstate it became much easier to weave through cars without being seen. Just where was she going because at this point you seemed to be heading towards the middle of nowhere. After an hour and a half of driving she took an exit marked the White Mountain National Forest. Is this where the men were hidden? You carefully followed the goddess through many twists and turns of the mountain roads before she finally pulled off on the side of the road. You did the same but behind a curve in the road so she would be unable to see you. You silently climbed out of the impala with the golden arrow gripped tightly in your hand and your gun in your pocket. You had absolutely no idea how animal like these men were at this point nor what animal form they were in. For all you knew some of them could be mountain lions or even bears.   
You watched the goddess heave the bags over her shoulder and walk off into the woods. Great, she had super strength. She probably couldn't do so in public for the fear being discovered but out in here in the middle of nowhere she was able to use her powers freely. You stealthily followed behind the woman and figured that your best plan was a surprise attack because you probably wouldn't be able to survive a direct confrontation. As you snuck through the wilderness you noticed signs of animal life; some maple trees had scratched bark. If you remembered correctly that meant that there were deer nearby. You crouched down in some bushes as the goddess stopped in a beautiful clearing and whistled one long high note. It acted like a dog whistle for within seconds animals started to appear in the clearing alongside the blonde. You were in awe as numerous deer, beavers, and even one moose appeared out the thick woods. Thank goodness Sam didn't turn into that, there would be no way for him to fit in the motel room! You watched in awe as the woman hand fed the multitude of animals. Now seemed to be your only chance to launch an attack. You stealthily made your way towards the goddess with the golden arrow at the ready. The large number of animals around her masked any sounds you made and kept you out of her sight. You were almost upon her now and you prepared to pounce. You took a deep breath and launched yourself at the goddess. The blonde gasped as you tackled her to the ground and the animals scattered. You pinned her down and held the arrow to her throat. You had to get her to reverse the spell before you could kill her.   
"I remember you." The blonde smiled. "You're that girl from the pet store."   
"Yup, and I know who you are Diana or should I say Artemis." You replied keeping the arrow pressed against her neck.   
"How did you figure that out?" She asked staying remarkable calm despite her present situation.   
"You weren't exactly subtle. Going after only men, cypress trees all over the place, working in a pet shop, oh and I don't know?" You paused for a moment, "Maybe turning my coworkers into animals?"   
"You're a hunter?" She asked looking up at you, seeming to resemble a deer in the headlights.   
"Bitch I might be," you spat out as you pressed the knife harder against her neck. "What do you think?"   
"I think a strong woman like you it well suited to the task but I am confused." The goddess replied nervously. "Why would you stay with men who beat you?" You paused for a moment,  
"Wait you thought my boyfriend and our friends were beating me?"   
"Yes that's what the bruises suggested." She replied a matter of fact.   
"Artemis, I fell down a flight of stairs." You laughed. "The boys would never lay a finger on me. For god's sake one's an angel!"   
"A-angel?" The goddess stammered. "Did I turn him as well?"   
"You sure did." You replied.   
"Oh dear. That spell was specialized for humans." She murmured. "I've never cast one on an angel before."   
"Well I'm here to make you turn him back, along with everyone else you transformed." You stated.   
"I refuse to do so." She replied. You pressed the arrow firmly against her windpipe drawing a drop of blood from her neck. "They are terrible men practically animals! Why let them go back to terrorizing women?!" She exclaimed straining against the weapon.  
"Because they deserve a chance to change their ways!" You argued. "Just because someone gets broken up a little doesn't mean you just throw a whole life away. They have families that love and miss them. Change them back."   
"No," the goddess stated firmly.   
"How about this, I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you go if you swear by the River Styx that you won't do this again." You proposed the idea that the professor had suggested earlier that day. She was silent as she weighed her options. "There are better ways to help women than doing this." You insisted.   
"Fine, I swear by the River Styx that I will never change men into animals ever again." She stated bitterly.   
"See that wasn't so hard now was is?" You smirked as you got off the goddess.   
"Easy for you to say." She hissed as she got up from the ground.   
"Now change them back." You motioned to the animals that were on the outskirts of the clearing.   
"Fine," the goddess snapped her fingers but instead of the men turning back to human she disappeared.   
"Son of a bitch!" You exclaimed as you stomped your foot on the moss covered ground. She got away. There went any chance of getting the boys back to normal. You walked dejectedly back to the impala just how were you going to fix this now?


	57. Chapter 57

Credit for the pun goes to TheFieryRedCloak Thank her for her cleverness!   
\----------------------------------------  
When you got back to the college it was almost four in the morning. You hurried up the stairs so you could release Professor Powell and retreat back to the hotel. When you opened the office door the two were exactly the same way you had left them; the professor was staring at the angel who had planted himself in a tray of papers.   
"Were you successful?" Cas meowed.   
"Sort of," you replied. "Here's your arrow back sir. Oh hold on a second," you wiped the small bit of blood on the sleeve of your hoodie. "Here." You placed the golden arrow on his desk and then moved to untie him.  
"So you were telling the truth?" The professor asked once he was free.   
"Sadly yes. Let me properly introduce myself. I'm (y/n) this is my friend catstiel." You chuckled at your own joke. Cas squinted his eyes up at you. "His real name is Castiel. We came here to investigate the disappearances and in the process Cas and two of our friends got turned into animals. So we connected the dots and figured out that Artemis was behind the disappearances. You know the rest." The professor nodded his head in thought,  
"So did you... k-kill," the man stammered over the word. "Anyone with my arrow?"  
"Sadly no." You sighed as you plopped down on a chair. "I made her swear on the River Styx not to turn another man but when I let her go she disappeared."   
"That is not good news." Cas said gravely.   
"So professor, you have any new ideas?" You looked up at the old man.   
"I'm sorry my dear but I don't. You were pushing it with the golden arrow." He apologized.   
"Well it looks like we're back to the drawing board." You sighed as you scooped up Cas in one hand. "Sorry about everything professor. Hope you have a good day." You quickly stepped out of the room and ran down the hall. By the time you got back to the car, you were on the verge of tears.   
"(Y/n), we will fix this. I'm sure of it." Cas tried reassuring you.   
"I know. It's just..." You sniffed as you started up the car. "I want the boys back."   
"I do too but we will get through this. I promise." Cas rubbed his head against your arm.   
"Thanks Cas." The two of you drove back to the motel but Sam didn't jump on you the moment you came in the door. You peeked your head in and saw that he was sleeping on your bed and you guessed Dean was hiding somewhere in the bathroom.   
"It appears they are both asleep." Cas whispered.   
"No shit Sherlock." You whispered back. "I'm gonna hit the hay. We will figure this out in the morning."   
"Agreed," Cas meowed as he curled up underneath the comforter on Dean's bed.   
You crawled into your own bed but woke Sam up in the process. He wagged his tail and snuggled into your side.   
"Yeah, I missed you too." You gave him a scratch behind his ear. "I'll tell you about the hunt in the morning." 

You woke up the next morning to someone snoring in your ear. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw some familiar arms and legs draped over your own.  
"Sam?!" You exclaimed as you sat up in bed.   
"Mmph, what is it? Who is it? I'll get it!" He exclaimed as he fell out of bed.   
"Sam are you okay?" You laughed, as you watched the hunter stick his head up over the bed.   
"What's the matter?" He asked tilting his head slightly.   
"Nothing's wrong! You're human again!" You smiled.   
"Wait, what?" Sam stood up and was examining himself. You averted your eyes however because he was completely naked. "Wow I am! I'm human!" He exclaimed with a laugh.   
"Yeah, and you're butt naked. Put some pants on." You laughed as you stared at the comforter.   
"Yeah, ok." He replied and in less than a minute he was back in bed snuggling into you.   
"I'm glad you're back." You said happily.  
"Me too, so what happened on the hunt? I don't remember you telling me what happened when you came back last night." Sam asked. After you explained how Artemis just disappeared you let out a gasp. "What is it (y/n)?"  
"She kept her promise and I've been calling her a bitch since." You whispered. "I'm gonna have to apologize to her." Sam nodded his head.   
"Wait, so Cas was a cat that could talk?" He changed the subject.  
"That's rig- Cas!" You cheered turning towards Dean's bed.   
"Hm, what is it (y/n)? Did you find a lead?" Cas mumbled sticking his head out from under the covers.   
"Not exact-" you started to reply but Sam interrupted you.  
"Hey Castiel."   
"You mean catstiel." You corrected your boyfriend.   
"Haha, very funny." Cas replied as he scratched his head. "It's good to see you as a human again. Where's Dean?"   
"Oh god." You ran to the bathroom and opened the door. Ok he wasn't stuck on top of the shower curtain thank god but he was missing. You cautiously peeked your head around the shower curtain and let out a laugh. Dean was out cold in the bathtub on his stomach with his feet in the air. How he managed to stay asleep in that position blew your mind. You snuck back out where the boys were talking.   
"Well I found him, but I'm not gonna wake him up. I'll let you do that Sam." You said as you sat on the edge of your bed.   
"Alright, be back in a moment." He chuckled.   
"Wait! Take a pair of jeans with you. I'm pretty sure Cas and I don't want to see that part of your brother." You joked as the angel merely squinted his eyes in confusion.   
"Good idea," Sam nodded and grabbed a pair from his brother's duffel bag. He disappeared behind the door and soon,   
"Sammy what the hell man? Did I get blackout drunk or something?" Dean's voice shouted from the bathroom.   
"No Dean. You got turned into a lizard. Remember?" Sam replied.   
"I thought I was having another nightmare man. I ate salad for crying out loud!" Dean exclaimed as he hurried into the room. "Was that real? Was I really a lizard?"   
"Yup, I have pictures on my phone to prove it. " you smiled. "It's good to see you guys as humans."   
"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you (y/n)." Sam gave you a hug.   
"Yeah thanks, being an animal was not a fun experience but you made it bearable." Dean added.   
"It was no problem. Now how about we get out of hear before anyone comes looking for me. I'm pretty sure I broke a couple of laws last night."


	58. Chapter 58

After the whole getting turned into animal fiasco life had before much more simpler. The boys had decided that a few days off were well deserved and well... They needed to adjust to being human once again. Dean still had trouble with his tongue every now and then, while Sam became super excited whenever he would see anyone. Just a few days ago you had been walking out of the kitchen and when Sam noticed you he practically tackled you. You were fine but he was rather embarrassed about the whole incident.   
At the moment you were sprawled out on your bed surfing the web when you heard a knock on the door.   
"Come in," you called out as you exited your current tab. You didn't want the boys to know that you had just bought another Supernatural book. You looked out from your laptop and saw Sam standing in the doorway. "What's up Sammy?"   
"Well it's been a few days since Dean or I have shown any animal like symptoms. So I was thinking we could work a case?" Sam said as he sat down on the edge of your bed.   
"Sam, if anyone deserves a break it's you two. You guys have more than earned a vacation. Just enjoy your time off." You grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.   
"That's a nice thought (y/n) but we can't take time off. People's lives are in danger." Sam replied with a sigh.   
"Look Sammy people are in danger 24/7. There's no way you can save all of them." You tried reasoning with the younger Winchester. He needed to learn that not everything was up to him and his brother.   
"But I can try." He stated.   
"Sam-"  
"Look (y/n) I know it seems like I'm trying to do too much but it's my job. I've been raised to think like this since I was six months old. It's Dean and I's legacy if we don't do it who else will?" Sam insisted.  
"You don't have to do it alone," you said as you sat up. "I'll always be here for you Sam. No matter what." Sam smiled at you,  
"(Y/n)-"  
"Whoa I'm sorry if I picked a bad time to interrupt!" Dean exclaimed from your doorway. You let out a laugh as Sam gave one of his professional bitchfaces to his older brother.   
"I found a case that needs our attention." Dean said in a very serious voice as he motioned to his laptop.   
"Really what is it?" You asked the eldest Winchester.   
"A couple kids got kidnapped from their backyard and were found in the Rio Grande." Dean explained. "I looked back in the police records that I could find online and guess what?"   
"They aren't the first." Sam suggested.   
"Yahtzee, five other kids over the last two years. According to the article there was one about a month ago and then these siblings which the article was about." Dean said.   
"Can I see the article?" You ask.   
"Sure thing princess," Dean handed his laptop over as you read the article aloud.  
"Siblings John, 12, and Susie, 7, Storm were reported missing late Tuesday afternoon by parents Marie and David. Tragically their bodies were found early this morning in the Rio Grande River. Authorities have not ruled the cause of death but many believe that this case will be ruled a homocide."   
"That's awful," Sam murmured.   
"Now you guys see why I said it needed our attention. This thing's killed seven kids so far and we need to put a stop to it." Dean stated as he snatched his laptop out of your hands. "So are you guys in?"   
"Of course," you nodded your head. "Anything help save the kids."   
"Ok then pack your bags." Dean started out of the door.   
"Wait you never said where it was located," Sam called out to his brother.  
"Los Lunas, New Mexico." Dean answered before walking down the hallway. You froze in place, wait did he say what you thought he said?  
"Wait Dean!" You jumped off your bed and raced after the eldest Winchester. "Did you say Los Lunas?"   
"Yeah why?" Dean turned around to face you.  
"I can't go with you guys then." You stated with a frown.   
"Why not princess? You were just all gung-ho to go help the kids." Dean asked curiously.   
"(Y/n) what's wrong?" Sam asked as he walked down the hall to where you and Dean were currently located.   
"Someone might recognize me." You mumbled.   
"Why would anyone recognize you? We picked you up in Albuquerque." Sam asked as he placed a hand on your shoulder.   
"Yeah well I was running away from home. Remember what I did?" You couldn't go back there. You just couldn't.   
"You robbed a bank so?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
"So what city do you think the bank was in?" You replied.  
"Los Lunas?" Sam asked.   
"Yup," you sighed letting your shoulders sag. "Someone might recognize me and that would just distract us from the case."  
"Wait a minute, you were covered head to toe in medical clothing. There's no way anyone would know it was you." Dean said with a grin.   
"Well if that was the only time I had been in that town then it might work." You admitted. "But since I lived there for seven years I'm pretty sure someone would recognize me."   
"Wait you lived there?" Sam seemed surprised.  
"Uh huh. I don't want to cause you guys any trouble so I think it would be best if I stayed here." You replied with a small smile. You wanted to help, you really did, but it wouldn't be safe for the boys if you tagged along on this hunt.   
"How about this? We'll leave tomorrow. That way you can sleep on it." Dean offered.  
"I think that's a good idea." Sam nodded his head. You looked from one Winchester to the other,  
"Well I guess sleeping on it couldn't hurt."


	59. Chapter 59

You tossed and turned in your bed for what seemed like hours. You couldn’t stop thinking. Should you go with the boys and risk being discovered or would it be better to just stay back at the bunker and let the boys handle it? On the one hand you could be arrested as a suspect in the bank robbery but on the other you could help save multiple children’s lives. Not to mention you used to live there and you would already know all of the backroads and landmarks around town but there was still the threat of being recognized. Maybe if you kept your head down in the motel and only helped with the crucial parts? You let out a groan as you sat up in bed and flipped on your bedside lamp. Maybe reading something would help?  
You swung your feet out from underneath the covers and plodded over to your own personal bookshelf. Sure the bunker had a marvelous library filled with all the lore you could dream of but you liked to take break and have some light reading for once. You traced your fingertip over several novels until your finger rested on one of your favorite books, Of Mice and Men. Sure it wasn’t the happiest of tales but it was a great story of friendship. As a matter of fact it sort of reminded you about the boy’s relationship. How the two of them stuck together throughout anything and if those Supernatural books you were reading were true then they had sacrificed themselves on multiple occasions for each other. You pulled the small book off the shelf and plopped back onto your bed. You started to read and your eyes started to droop.  
The next thing you knew someone was pulling your book from your hands. You squinted at the brightly lit room and saw Sam gently putting your book back where it belonged.   
“Sam?” you mumbled, your voice still laden with sleep.   
“Hm, what is it (y/n)?” He whispered as he sat on the side of your bed.   
“I don’t know what to do.” You whispered back allowing your nervousness to reflect in your voice.   
“I don’t have a say in the matter it’s all up to you.” Sam tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.   
“That’s why I can’t decide. I have great arguments for both options.” You replied with a sigh.   
“Go with your gut instinct.” Sam said. “Until then scoot over.”  
“Excuse me?” You smirked up at the oversized hunter. “You are in my room last time I checked.” He let out a huff.   
“Alright if that’s how you’re gonna be.” He started to get up.   
“No, Sam, wait.” You grabbed his sleeve. “Please stay with me.”  
“Of course, anything for you.” He smiled as he leaned forward and turned off your bedside lamp. “Now will you move over?”  
In the morning the two of you trudged to the kitchen where Dean was eating some cerel with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.   
“So you two got rather comfy last night didn’t you?”   
“Oh my God Dean. No.” You replied with a slight tint to your cheeks. Yes it was true you loved Sam but you weren’t ready for such a big step in your relationship, at least not yet.   
“I saw her light on when I got up for a drink last night and helped her fall asleep.” Sam tried to explain to his older brother but Dean wasn’t having any of it.  
“Whatever you say Sammy.” He held his hands up in surrender. He put them down and looked seriously over at you. “So what’s it going to be princess? Are you staying here or are you tagging along?” You thought for a moment,  
“I’m going with you guys.”


	60. Chapter 60

The eleven hour drive was starting to get to you, but who could blame you? You were stuck listening to Dean's music whether you wanted to or not. Normally you wouldn't complain but this was the tenth time Metallica's Enter Sandman was on the speakers.   
"Hey Dean, can we listen to something else?" You asked as sweetly as you could.   
"Sure thing princess! I got AC/DC, Styx, what do ya feel like?" Dean glanced back at you in the rearview mirror.   
"Um, could we just listen to an old classic rock station?" You ask. "Please?"  
"What's a matter, Princess? You don't like my music?" Dean asked.   
"No, no, no, I do! It's just we've been listening to them for ages. Can we shake it up, just this once?" You bat your lashes and put on the best puppy dog face you can muster.   
"Oh fine, just for a hour." Dean pushed a few buttons and turned a few knobs and soon enough different music was blaring out of the impala's speakers. You leaned back and were about to get back to your book when you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You pulled it out and saw that Sam had texted you.   
/How did you get him to change the channel? I've been trying for years!/ You had to stifle a laugh. Sam was jealous of your skills of schmoozing his brother!   
/By being a female/ you texted back. You looked up at where Sam was seated, he glanced down at what you presumed to be his phone. Instead of texting you back he looked over his shoulder and gave you his signature bitchface.   
"What's a matter, Sammy?" Dean asked, you could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Jealous that (y/n) got me to change the channel so easily?" Sam didn't respond instead he turned back and went back to his own book.   
\---  
As you neared Los Lunas it was almost five in the afternoon. Your heartbeat quickened as you saw a sign stating that you were just passing Albuquerque.   
"Only thirty minutes left," Sam commented. You looked down at your feet, you were starting to regret your decision.   
"Don't worry, (y/n)." Dean said from behind the wheel. "You're a lot different from when you left this place."   
"Yeah, no one is going to recognize you." Sam added.   
"I hope you guys are right." You mumbled.   
"I think I got just the thing to help perk you up." Dean stated. "Sammy hand me my tapes." Sam reluctantly handed his brother a shoebox full of cassette tapes. "Take the wheel for a moment..." Dean started to shuffle through the box while Sam steered the impala. After what seemed like hours, but was probably seconds, Dean pulled a tape out of the box. "Aha!" The eldest Winchester took the wheel back while his little brother put the old box back in its place. "Put this in." Sam glanced at the cassette tape before doing as his brother said. A moment of fiddling with the dials, a familiar song started to play.  
"Dean are you-" you began to let out a laugh.  
"Just enjoy the music (y/n)!" He replied before he started to sing, "Revvin' up your engine - listen to her howl and roar! Metal under tension - begging you to touch and go!" He turned the volume all the way up, you and Sam exchanged a look and started to sing along.  
"Highway to the Danger Zone! Right into the Danger Zone!"


	61. Chapter 61

As you drove into town you nervously looked at the familiar surroundings.   
“So (y/n) where’s the closest motel?” Sam asked bringing you back from your thoughts.   
“Um it’s a few miles down this road but…” You mumbled.   
“But what princess? You have a better location?” Dean glanced back at you.   
“Well uh I might. Turn right at the next light.” You instructed. Dean did as you said and followed your directions to a seemingly abandoned ranch style home. The grass was up to your knees and there were no signs of recent human life.   
“Nice place,” Dean stated. “Sammy go up and knock on the door.” The younger Winchester got out of the car and walked to the front door. After a few minutes he came back to Dean’s window.   
“No one’s in there, what do you think?” Sam said.   
“Let’s put baby in the garage so the neighbors don’t get curious.” Dean said as he got out of the car.   
“(Y/n) just stay put still we can pull the car in,” Sam gave you a soft smile before following his brother to the worn down garage. Good thing it was getting dark out otherwise the neighbors might have gotten worried. After they pried the door open Dean got back in the driver’s seat and pulled in.   
“Alright princess the coast in clear, you can get out now.” Dean said after the garage door was back in place. You climbed out of the car and extended your arms over your head. It felt so nice to walk around and not be stuck in the car!   
“So do you have a key for this place?” Sam asked as he grabbed both his and your own duffel bag from the trunk.   
“I might know where one is, hold on a second.” You made your way over to an old blue toolbox and dug around in its top shelf. Surely the key was still there? “Bingo!” You pulled the small silver key from the box and raised it over your head triumphantly. You went back to the door, inserted the door, and heard a click. Well this was it… You stepped into the dark house and memories started coming back to you.   
“Wow it’s actually in decent condition,” Dean said from behind you.   
“Yeah, it hasn’t been abandoned for long.” Sam added. “(Y/n) was this place vacant when you lived around here?”   
“I didn’t live around here boys. I lived here.” You replied as you put your duffel on the couch.   
“What really?!” The boys exclaimed in unison.   
“Yeah, not much has changed. I suspect after they took the money they just up and left.” You started looking around the house. Yup there were personal items everywhere, it looked like they just disappeared one day without a trace. “What’s that?” You walked over to the kitchen isle where you saw a sealed envelope that had your name on it.   
“(Y/n)?” Sam walked over to stand across the island from you. “You should open it.” You slowly nodded your head and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter and some newspaper clippings.   
“Dear (y/n), we left the water on in case you decided to come back in the next year or two. There are some flashlights under the sink. Don’t come looking for us we went into hiding. Sincerely, Mom and Dad.” You read aloud. “PS If you want to visit Lily here’s her address.” You looked up at the boys with a blank expression on your face.   
“Sincerely? They really wrote that sincerely instead love? Wow, (y/n) I love you like a brother so please don’t get too mad when I say that they are first class douchebags.” Dean stated from his spot where he was looking at some old family photos.   
“I’m not mad at you Dean. I agree with you.” You replied as you pulled out the newspaper clippings. You glanced at them and realized one was your sister’s obituary and the others were all related to the bank robbery. It didn’t seem like the police suspected your parents but these clippings were almost a year old and from before your parents left town. You would definitely need to keep your head down.  
“Are you alright?” Sam gently placed a hand on your shoulder.   
“Yeah I’m fine.” You stuffed the papers back into the envelope.   
“So where are going to sleep?” Dean asked as he looked around the house. “I don’t think the neighbors would be too happy if they saw a bunch of flashlights through the windows.”   
“Yeah good point…” You thought for a moment. “Grab your bags and follow me boys.” You walked back to where you had dropped your bag and lead the boys to a door that was near the kitchen. “Don’t forget to shut the door behind you.” You opened the door and led the boys down the pitch black staircase. Once you were at the foot of the steps you switched on your flashlight. Everything looked exactly the same as the last time you saw it. "Welcome to Base camp." The boys swung their flashlights around as they took in their surroundings.   
"Whoa look at that Tv!" Dean exclaimed walking over to where the flat screen was.   
"Yeah we would always watch movies down here. Too bad the electricity's off." You replied.   
"So what?! I can figure out a way to get it back on. Even if it's just the tv." Dean exclaimed. He looked as if Christmas had come early this year.   
"So where exactly are we going to sleep?" Sam asked.   
"There's two couches here and a bed around that corner." You shined your light in the direction of the bed.   
"I call it!" Dean yelled as he torn off towards the bed.   
"Not if I get there first!" Sam yelled as he started barreling in the same direction. You let out a laugh and walked around the corner to see Dean sprawled out on the bed with a shit eating grin on his face.  
"Better luck next time little brother." He chuckled. "I think I'm going to try getting the power back on its a little chilly down here don't ya think?" He sat up and looked around the room. "Do you know where the electric panel is?"   
"Um, I think it's in the garage." You replied. "But that won't fix the temperature, we don't have any heating or cooling here."   
"Then how did you guys stay warm?" Sam asked.   
"We have a fireplace down here back over here by the couches." You explained.   
"Wait what?!" Dean exclaimed as he sat up.   
"Don't even think about it. You called the bed, remember?" Sam teased his brother.   
"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed. "Well then, Sammy, you're in charge of getting the fireplace working and I'll figure out the electricity." He stated before trudging back up the stairs.   
"Alright, (y/n), how do we get this fireplace working?" Sam asked as the two of you walked back towards the couches.   
"Same way you'd get another fine started." You glanced over at the fireplace. "We already have some wood in that bucket right there and some paper in the tray. I don't see a lighter though."   
"No problem I got one right here." Sam pulled one out of his pocket.   
Within ten minutes the two of you had the fire started.   
"I wonder if Dean's having any luck with the electricity?" You wonder aloud.   
"Forget about Dean for a moment, (y/n)." Sam said. You looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.   
"What's gotten into you?" You asked.   
"We finally have some time when we're not hunting or with Dean. We should take advantage of that." Sam scooted closer to you.   
"You have a good point," you replied and allowed his lips to crash into yours.


	62. Chapter 62

Ever since you and Sam had gotten together alone time was hard to come across. Between hunting monsters and Dean hanging around the two of you almost constantly it was hard to have quality time. So while Dean was upstairs messing around with the electric box the two of you were enjoying each other’s company.   
“(Y/n),” Sam whispered as he pulled away from your lips.   
“What is it Sam?” You whispered back. The fire illuminated his face, he had a grin on his face.  
“I love you.”   
“I love you too,” You replied pulling him in for another kiss. His lips were so soft you could have easily spent hours just kissing him but suddenly the lights switched on.  
“Well what do we have here?!” Dean’s voice called out. You and Sam jumped apart, both of your cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. “You two re just like love-struck teenagers!” Dean laughed as he flopped down on one of the two couches.   
“We are not acting like teenagers Dean.” Sam told his brother indignantly.   
“Let’s see, sneaking around in the dark, having a hot and heavy make out session while your parent figure was just a few rooms away… do I need to go on?” Dean prattled on, listing the offenses on his fingers.   
“Who said you’re our parent figure?” You replied with a questioning look.   
“Oh please, I’m the oldest one here.” Dean stated, “And I’ve been taking care of Sammy here since I was four. I think I qualify as a parent figure.”   
“To him but what about me?” You questioned him further.   
“That’s easy (y/n) you’re like a sister to me. Therefore I act like your parent. That’s what older siblings do, right?” Dean asked. You thought back to when you had a little sister to keep an eye out for.   
“Yeah I guess you’re right,” You mumbled looking back at the fire.   
“So how do I get this bad boy working?” Dean jumped off of the couch and approached the TV.   
\-------------------------  
After the three of you got the TV working Dean immediately began watching one of the Lord of the Rings movies. You didn’t know which one exactly because both you and Sam had gotten out your laptops and began looking up information about the case.   
“We don’t have much to go on until we head to the police station.” Sam explained from his spot next to you.   
“Well maybe if I go back through the newspaper articles over the last few years I can see if there is a pattern.” You replied as you typed in the name of the local newspaper. The two of you scrolled through articles for the entirety of the movie. “Hey I think I found something.”  
“What is it?” Sam looked up from his computer. I few years before my family moved to town the owners of this house had a kid who went missing and was found a day later in the Rio Grande.” You explained turned the laptop so the two brothers could look at your screen.   
“Exactly like the siblings in the paper.” Dean commented from his spot on the opposite couch.   
“Yup, very similar MO as well. Susanna Huerta, age 11, went missing on June 7, 2001. Her body was found the next evening in the Rio Grande. The police ruled it an accident though as the girl had a history of running off without her parent’s permission.” You read from the article.   
“Hopefully the police have some files on the case and maybe some other ones that didn’t make the papers.” Sam commented.   
“That would make life a whole lot easier,” dean added as he stood up and stretched out his arms. “Well I think I’m going to hit the sac- (y/n) what’s that?” You looked up from the computer screen and turned your head to where the eldest Winchester was pointing.  
“Dean, have you never seen a piano before?” You gave him a smirk that you were pretty sure rivaled his own. Sam let out a laugh as his brother walked over to the instrument.   
“Haha very funny.” Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of the piano. He cleared his throat and in an overdramatized voice said, “Ma’am and Moose please welcome the internationally distinguished pianist Dean Winchester playing something on the piano.” He started pressing random keys on the piano.  
“Wow (y/n) I sure am glad we spent hundreds of dollars on tickets to this show.” Sam poked fun at his brother’s horrendous piano skills. You tried to hold back a chuckle but it was impossible not to.  
“We need the audience to please be quiet while the performance is in session.” Dean said as he made a few exaggerated keystrokes. Both you and Sam started cracking up as Dean continued to push random keys.   
“I’d like to see the two of you do any better!” Dean huffed as he stopped playing.   
“Care to put money on it?” You raised an eyebrow.   
“Fine, ten bucks says my music is the best heard all night.” Dean replied.   
“Deal,” You got up from your spot on the sofa and shot Sam a wink. “Move over, Winchester, I have bet to win.” Dean got up from the bench and leaned back against the wall.   
“Bring it on princess.” He crossed his arms and shot a smug smile in his brother’s direction. You turned your attention to the keys and grabbed a handful of sheet music. As you looked for the perfect you said, “You know what?”   
“What?” The brothers asked in unison.   
“You never asked whose piano this was.” You let a smirk show on your face as you placed the sheet music in front of you.  
“Wait what? I assumed it was your sister’s!” Dean exclaimed.   
“What you don’t think I’m sophisticated enough for this?” You started to play the familiar tune. The boys were silent as you played the comforting tune from your childhood. As your fingers moved over the correct keys you started to hum. When you were done a ten dollar bill fell into your lap. You expected Dean to say something smart but instead he just walked off around the corner to where his bed was. You sat there for a moment wondering why he reacted like that.   
“(Y/n)?” Sam placed his hands on your shoulders. You jumped at his touch,  
“Do you never make any noise when you walk?” You huffed. “What’s up with Dean? He’s not usually a sore loser.”   
“Why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll tell you when you’re ready?” Sam suggested as he gently rubbed your shoulders.   
“Yeah ok,” You stood up but instead of walking towards your duffel you turned around and gave the giant a kiss.  
“What was that for?” He asked.  
“Just thought I would take advantage of being alone.” You echoed his words from earlier in the day. “I’ll be right back.”   
\-------------------------  
After you had changed into a pair of pajamas you collapsed onto the couch where you were spending the night.   
“So now will you tell me what’s up with Dean?” You whispered to your boyfriend. You didn’t want his older brother to overhear your conversation.  
“Well you know that song you played on the piano?” Sam asked as he sat down next to you.   
“Yeah what about it?” You asked as you snuggled into Sam’s side.   
“Well that was the song our mom used to sing as a lullaby,” Sam whispered.  
“Oh my gosh.” You murmured. “I had no idea I wouldn’t have played it if I knew that.” You only knew what happened to their mom because of the Supernatural books but they were books. You knew a couple things were exaggerated but the details of their mother’s death was one you did not know for sure.  
“It’s ok, you played it beautifully.” Sam whispered in your ear. “I think mom would’ve loved it.”   
“Sam how did she- you know?” You asked quietly. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to though.” You added quickly.  
“It’s fine (y/n) you deserve to know.” Sam began to play with the ends of your hair. “Well when I was six months old my mom heard me start crying. So she got out of bed and walked to my room she thought my dad was taking care of me but as she was walking back to bed she heard the TV on downstairs. It was my dad, so she ran back upstairs where a yellow eyed demon was but before she could do anything he killed her in a fire.” Sam explained.   
“That’s awful,” You murmured.   
“Yeah, it really messed dad and Dean up.” Sam said. “It’s what made the three of us become hunters.”  
“Ever since then?” You asked.   
“Well dad tried hiding it but we figured it out eventually. I mean we travelled from motel to motel for most of our lives.”   
“One day you won’t have to do that anymore.” You said as you looked into his hazel eyes. “You’ll get out of this life and have a home of your own.”   
“It won’t be home unless you’re there.” He gave you a gentle kiss.   
“Aw, you’re so sweet.” You replied once the two of you broke apart but you immediately brought your lips back together once more. After a few minutes Sam broke away,  
“We need to get to bed, we’re on the clock now.” He whispered.   
“Aw alright.” You replied with a sleepy smile. You curled up underneath the blankets as he turned off the lights.   
“Good night (y/n),” He whispered.   
“Good night Sammy.”


	63. Chapter 63

When you awoke the next morning the boys were nowhere in sight but a note on the table was.   
“We went off to the police station. Should be back in a couple hours. Love, Sam.” You read aloud. Hmm, looked like you had the house to yourself for the rest of the day. How were you going to keep yourself entertained until the boys got back? You thought for a moment before deciding to go through your closet in order to scavenge some of your old clothes. When you ran off you didn’t bring many articles of clothing and you were getting tired of having to buy new ones. So you walked upstairs to where your old room was. Thankfully your curtains were drawn so no one could see you inside of the house but they allowed enough light in so that you could see what you were doing. You opened up your dresser and started sifting through your old clothes allowing your mind to wander.  
\---------  
“(Y/n), you’re it!” Your sister squealed as she ran away from you. You waited a few seconds before chasing after her, she was only four while you were ten, and it was only fair to give her a head start.   
“I’m gonna getcha!” You yelled happily as you tore off after her.   
“Nuh-uh!” Lily yelled as she weaved between the few trees in your backyard.   
“Be careful girls,” Your dad said. You glanced over to here he was seated. He was reading the newspaper from his spot at the small metal table that was in the shade of one of the trees.   
“Ok dad!” You hollered as you chased your little sister. She just ran behind the shed towards your mother’s garden. You decided to go around the shed instead of behind it so you could gain the element of surprise. As you ran around you saw your mom bent over her small garden but Lily had been sneaky and had gone back around the shed. You raced after her but as she neared the corner of the house she slowed down until she came to a stop.   
“Haha, you’re it!” You laughed as you tagged her shoulder but she didn’t respond. Instead she raised a finger towards something in the grass. “Lily what is it?”   
“I think there’s an animal there.” She replied. You stepped closer to the area where she was pointing, you didn’t see anything. Suddenly something black jumped out at you!   
“Ah!” The two of you screamed in unison.   
“Lily, (y/n), what’s wrong?!” Your dad ran to your side.   
“S-something jumped out of the grass and ran under those bushes.” You replied with a shaky voice.   
“Hm, let’s see what it is.” Your dad crouched down and peered into the bush. He let out a chuckle, don’t be scared little guy. Come here.” He stood up a few moments later with a small black bundle in his arms.   
“What is it daddy?!” Lily asked.   
“Why don’t you take a look?” He lowered the mass so the two of you could look at it. It was a kitten!  
“Aw he’s so cute!” The two of you cooed at the little black cat. “Can we keep him daddy please?!”   
“Hey, Ann?” Your dad called out to your mom.   
“What is it Chris?” Your mom asked as she walked over to where the three of you were standing.   
“Look what I found,” he held out the kitten so your mom could get a good look at the fuzzball.   
“Aw Chris, it’s just a baby. What do you think girls, should we keep him?” Your mom asked with a smile on her face. You looked over at your sister and the two of you shared a huge grin before exclaiming,  
“Yes!”   
“What should we name him?” Your dad asked.   
“Spooks because he spooked (y/n)!” Lily laughed.   
“Spooks it is!” Your parents laughed in unison.  
\----------  
The day had been just been awful. The guy you had a hopeless crush on since freshman year had rejected your invitation to prom and to add insult to the injury your supposed best friend was the one who would accompany him to the dance. You parked your old beater car in the driveway and entered through the garage.   
“Hey honey, how was your day?” your mom asked from where she was just finishing up making dinner.   
“Meh,” You replied as you threw your backpack onto the ground.   
“Why were you so late getting home?” Your dad asked from his recliner.   
“I had to stay after school and take a makeup test. I told you that this morning.” You replied. Your dad just never seemed to listen to you. Whatever you said went in one ear and out the other.   
“Oh (y/n) a letter came for you in the mail.” Your mom interrupted. She was always acting as a mediator between the two of you. You rolled with it and walked over to the kitchen island where the letter was. You looked at the envelope it was from Navajo Technical College that could mean one of two things; either you were accepted or were denied from yet another college. It wasn’t that your grades were bad, in fact they were pretty good, but your extracurriculars were lacking. You opened the envelope and quickly scanned it contents,  
“Oh my god!” You exclaimed. “I got in!”  
“Congrats!” You were immediately enveloped in a hug courtesy of your mother. Once she let you go you glanced over at your father who for once had a smile on his face. “Why don’t you go tell Lily?”   
“Is she feeling any better?” You asked. Lately your little sister had been getting migraines that no one knew the cause of.   
“She seems to be doing a bit better,” Your mom said.   
“That’s good,” Your replied as you walked to your sister’s room. You gently knocked on your sister’s door.   
“Come in,” She called out from the other side of the door. You opened the door and stepped into your sister’s room. She was lying in bed with a book cradled in her hands.   
“Whatcha reading, Lil?” You asked as you sat on the edge of her bed.   
“Looking for Alaska,” She held up the book so you could see the cover.   
“Who’s John Green?” You asked with a smile. She was always reading books by authors no one had ever heard of before.   
“Just the world’s best author… besides J.K. Rowling of course.” She replied with a grin.   
“Oh that good, huh?” You smirked. Now was as good as ever to show her your letter. “So guess what?”   
“What?” Lily asked excitedly.   
“I got accepted to college!” You exclaimed.   
“Really?! That’s awesome (y/n)!” Lily congratulated you. “I knew you could do it!”   
“Thanks Lil,” You ruffled your sister’s hair affectionately. You cast your eyes around her room and they fell onto her easel. “What are you working on?”   
“Oh that thing? It’s not very good.” She dismissed her artwork just like she always did.   
“Not very good? It’s amazing just like everything you make!” You tried to convince her that her art was something to be proud of but like with every great artist she hated her own work. You got up from the edge of her bed and walked over to look at her newest piece. You couldn’t tell just what it was but you could tell it was very colorful.  
“It’s what your imagination looks like.” She explained from her spot in the bed.   
“It’s beautiful,” You said as you took in the whole painting. “You know what sis?”   
“What (y/n)?” Lily asked.   
“I think you could become a famous artist if you wanted to.” You admitted turning back around to face your little sister.   
“Really?!” She asked excitedly.   
“Really,” you replied as you sat back down on the edge of her bed once more.   
\-----------------  
It had been six years since those migraines had started and now your sister was on her deathbed because of them. Just last week your parents finally decided to get a PET scan of her brain done and the results were not good. She had stage four brain cancer and only days left to live unless she was rushed into brain surgery. It was just your family’s luck that you had no money to spend on such expensive procedures. It was just four years ago that you had to drop out of college because of the ever increasing tuition they demanded so paying for a lifesaving operation was out of the question.   
You were sitting on the couch in your living room just staring out the window when your mom called out to you.   
“(Y/n)? She’s asking for you.” You got up from your chair to your sister’s room. You peaked your head inside and you saw your sister lying in her bed and your dad sitting next to her with his head in his hands.   
“Hey Lil, what’s up?” You asked quietly. Any loud noises seemed to make her migraines worse so the three of you had become very good at whispering.   
“I wanted to talk to you.” She said slowly. She looked as frail as she lay there, she had lost a ton of weight and had a hard time walking now that the cancer had spread so far. She turned her head to look at your dad,  
“Daddy can you give a minute?” She asked. He raised his head and looked at Lily.   
“Of course, sweetie.” He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Once he had shut the door Lily turned her head to look at you where you had taken up your usual spot on the edge of her bed.   
“(Y/n), I’m scared.” She admitted looking at you a terrified expression.   
“It’s okay, Lil. I’m right here. Nothing’s going to get you while I’m watching over you.” You stated, trying to remain strong for not only your sister but also for yourself.   
“(Y/n), what do you think heaven is like?” Lily asked in a hushed voice. You looked down at her and your heart felt as if it just broke into a million pieces.  
“Why would you want to know about that? You’re not going anywhere any time soon.” You said with a smile. You wouldn’t, you couldn’t let her leave you.   
“(Y/n) let’s be honest here. I’m not going to make it, both of us know that.” She stated sadly.   
“Lil, you can’t talk like that. You are going to get better, you hear me? You’re going to get better and become the best artist since Van Gogh himself.” She couldn’t give up. You needed her, she was the glue that stuck your family together. Without her you had no idea what would happen.  
“That would have been fun,” was all that she said in response. She was quiet for a moment before speaking once again. “See that painting right there?” You looked across the bed to where her easel was. “That’s what I think heaven is going to look like.” You stood up and walked over to the painting. It was easily the best one she had ever created. It was of a lone figure on a hilltop looking out over a waterfall with mountains in the background.  
“It’s beautiful,” you murmured as your eyes scanned over the painting.   
“I want you to have it,” Lily replied with a small smile. “But you never answered my question.” You looked back to her and let out a sigh. You would do anything at this point to make her happy.  
“Oh alright.” You sat back down on the bed and moved some of her hair from her face. “I think heaven is this big beautiful place that can become whatever you want it to be. Everything and everyone you love is there and it never ends.” Your reply seemed to comfort your sister as she now had a smile on her face.   
“I hope your right, (y/n)…” She whispered. You looked at her peaceful form, if only there was something that you could do to help her get better. That’s when it hit you.   
“Lil? I think I figured out a way to get you better.” You whispered as you gently ran your hand through her hair. She looked up at you,  
“(Y/n), don’t do anything you’ll regret.” She said.   
“If it has the smallest chance of curing you I won’t regret it.” You got up from the bed and made your way over to the door.   
“(Y/n)?” Lily asked meekly.  
“What is it Lil?” You asked giving her a smile.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” You replied as you left the room. Your parents were sitting at the kitchen table talking in hushed voices. “You guys can go back in.” You said as you walked into your room. You walked over to your closet and pulled out the hospital garments you had snatched earlier in the week. Normally you would have never stolen from the hospital but there was the possibility you wouldn’t be able to see Lily without the correct attire. Your parents would have gotten the gear but you would not be able to unless you took matters into your own hands. You grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed the zip locked bag into it, along with another change of clothes. It was time to go save your sister.   
You left the house in your old beater and sped towards the largest bank that you could think of. The Bank of America a couple miles away. Once you got close to the building you parked your car a few streets away, it was within running distance but far enough that no one would suspect it was connected to the bank robbery that was about to go down. You stepped out of your car and pulled out the surgery scrubs that you had stolen earlier in the week. You were extremely thankful that it was already nightfall and no moon was out because you stripped down right there on the sidewalk next to your car. You didn’t want any evidence to be left behind at the scene of the crime so you were taking every precaution possible. Once you had finished changing you made your way towards the bank.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Play this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1tRB7-aBr8&feature=youtu.be  
\--------------------------------------------  
After you had robbed the bank and disposed of any evidence thanks to the local homeless population you raced home. As you were speeding down the road Cat Stevens’ Trouble began to play on the radio. You listened quietly as you drove home with the money in your passenger seat. When you pulled into your driveway you jumped out of your car and hurried inside because it started to rain.   
“Mom, dad, I think I found something that will help pay for the surgery.” You said as you opened Lily’s bedroom door. You expected your parents to look up and smile but instead your mom was crying into your dad’s shoulder and he stood there just staring at Lily. “Mom, dad, what’s wrong?” You looked down at your sister’s sleeping form. Only she wasn’t breathing. “Lily?”  
“She’s gone (y/n).” Your mother choked out. You shook your head back and forth. Not that was impossible you had only been gone for an hour. You stood there in the doorway in shock, you weren’t a big sister any more. You were an only child.  
“What’s that you have there?” Your dad asked, motioning to the bag that had the stolen bills inside.   
“I went out and got some money to pay for her surgery…” You whispered not allowing any tears to fall.  
“Where did you get that?” Your mom asked as she looked up at you through her bloodshot eyes.   
“I stole it from the bank.” You admitted.   
“Why would you do that?!” Your dad shouted. You jumped back at his outburst.   
“I-I wanted to help get Lily better.” You explained. “I know we didn’t have enough money to pay for her surgery so I took matters into my own hands.”   
“Give me that bag,” your dad instructed you. You handed him the bag and looked down at your feet. “How much is in here?”   
“Around $400,000.” You murmured.   
“That’s it get out of here!” You dad yelled.   
“What?” You looked up, you knew they would be upset but you never thought they would kick you out. You just did it to help your sister. You appealed to your other parent, “Mom?”  
“Your father is right. It’s not safe for you to be here. You need to go, (y/n).” She said looking down at your sister’s lifeless body.   
“But-“ You tried to have them see why you did this but they weren’t having any part of it.   
“No buts leave and never come back!” your dad yelled at you. You spun around and ran to your room where you threw some clothes into your other duffel bag. Once you finished packing you left in your old beater and made your way towards Albuquerque. You had no idea what you were going to do now.


	64. Chapter 64

Hey there guys! I have an announcement to make… I finally made a twitter for my writing. So if you want to follow me (juehs34) it would be awesome because on it I will be showing my writing process. Which means sneak peeks at upcoming characters, monsters, plots you name it! So without further fanfare here is the chapter!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
“(Y/n)?” Sam’s voice brought you from your thoughts.   
“Princess are you still here?” Dean called out.  
“I’m in here guys.” You called out from your spot in front of your closet. You heard the door open and looked over your shoulder to see Sam all dressed up in his fed suit.   
“What are you doing in here (y/n)?” He asked as he glanced around your small room.  
“Just scavenging for some clothes,” you replied as you looked over at the pile you had made. You had found quite a few sets of clothing that you were willing to bring back to the bunker with you.   
“That’s good,” Sam said as he walked over to your bookshelf and he picked a picture frame. “This is a nice photo of you and your sister.” You got up and walked over to his side to see which picture he was looking at.   
“That was right after I graduated from high school we went to the ocean for the summer.” You stated with a smile on your face. “So did you guys find any information about the kids?”  
“Well we went over to the police station and not much information turned up so we decided to go question the parents instead.” Sam explained as he sat on your old bed.   
“And?” You pressed for more information.   
“And we found out that earlier in the day they had snuck out of the house to go down to the river and they weren’t alone. There was another kid by the name Antonio Garcia who went down to play with them and he was reported missing this morning.” Sam said.  
“Are you serious?” Your jaw dropped at that news. Whatever was kidnapping these kids was fast.   
“Sadly yes.” Sam looked down at his feet. “So we went and interviewed that kid’s parents and they said that Antonio ran off earlier in the day because he had painted on his bedroom wall.”  
“How old was he?” You asked. Most kids knew better than painting on their own bedroom walls.   
“He is six and we will find him. Don’t count him out just yet.” Sam stated.   
“You’re right. So what’s our next move?” You needed to stay positive. You guys would find the kid and everything would be alright.   
“Well you didn’t let me finish,” Sam said with a small grin on his face. “After we investigated Antonio’s place we went to the house of the kid who he had run off with.”   
“So we are going to stake out that kid’s house. Am I right?” You asked hoping you would be able to get out of the house for a few hours. The memories from this place were starting to get to you.   
“Yup,” Sam nodded his head. He was about to say something else but a shout cut him off.  
“Whoa!”   
“Dean?!” The two of you exclaimed as you jumped to your feet and ran towards his voice.   
“I’m in here guys,” The eldest Winchester called out. His voice was coming from your sister’s room. The two of you barreled into the room expecting the brother to be at gunpoint or something like that but instead he was marveling at your sister’s artwork. “Did your sister paint these? They’re awesome.” Dean asked looking back at the two of you.   
“Yes, yes she did.” You stated taking a deep breath. The room looked exactly the same as the last time you had been in it.   
“(Y/n) are you alright?” Sam asked as he enveloped you in a hug from behind.   
“I’m fine you guys.” You said. This was partly true, you were fine as long as the two kept your mind from wandering. “I needed to grab stuff from in here anyways.” You untangled yourself from Sam’s arms and made your way past Dean to where the easel was set up. The painting was still there.  
“What’s this painting called?” Dean asked as he walked over to get a better look.   
“This is what she thought heaven would look like…” You replied, gazing at the painting. “She never named it. Actually she never named any of her pieces. She just explained what they were about.”   
“You know (y/n)-“ Dean began but Sam cleared his throat and shot a look at his brother. Hm, you would let that slide for now. You could always ask about it while you were staking out the house tonight. “Your sister’s artwork is really good. Is there any more paintings in here?”   
“Uh, yeah she kept her old ones right in here.” You led the Winchester over to her closet where to one side was a stack of old paintings. “Feel free to browse.” You said before walking back over to the heaven painting.   
“Whoa! Look at this one it’s so cool!” Dean exclaimed to Sam.   
“It certainly is colorful,” Sam agreed walking over to stand next to his brother. “Hey what’s that one right there?”   
After ten minutes of browsing the boys had each grabbed a painting. Dean had held onto the imagination one while Sam had one that depicted the ocean.   
“Can we take these back to the bunker (y/n)?” Sam asked with his signature puppy dog eyes.   
“Of course you can. All they would be doing here is collecting dust.” You smiled before turning around and grabbing the heaven picture. “She said she wanted me to have this. So I guess it’s time to take it home with me.” You gently picked up the painting and the three of you made your way to the garage where the impala was parked.   
“I’m not putting these in the trunk because they might get damaged.” Dean said seriously. “Put them right here in the back seat.” The paintings were loaded up and you remembered your stack of clothes in your room.   
“Hold on just a moment boys I have some other stuff to throw in there.” You ran back into the house, grabbed your clothes, and ran back out to the car. “I’ll put them back her with me as well.”   
“If that floats your boat, Princess.” Dean laughed.   
“So are we going to stake out the house now?” You asked excitedly. You were absolutely dying to get out of the house.   
“Let’s wait an hour or so before heading out. Dean and I picked up some food.” Sam said as the three of you walked back into the house.  
\--------------------------  
After eating the three of you got in the impala and drove off to what you assumed was the kid’s house but after ten minutes of driving the car was nearing a cemetery.   
“Hey Dean, I think you got us lost.” You said as you saw the gate looming towards you.   
“I’m not lost Princess I know exactly where I’m going.” He replied as he drove through the metal gate and into the Los Lentes Cemetery. That name seemed familiar but where had you read it? The car drove slowly throughout the tombstones before coming to a stop.   
“Guys where are we?” You asked as you peered out at the graves.   
“Sammy, care to explain?” Dean tossed the question to his brother. You turned to look at the Winchester’s with a questioning gaze.   
“Well-uh-we just thought it was only fair that you got the chance to-uh-visit your sister.” Sam stammered. Your eyes widened,  
“Wait… is this where she’s buried?” You asked nervously.  
“Yup,” Dean said. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to.”   
“Yeah it’s completely up to you, (y/n).” Sam added.   
“Just say the word and we can go.” Dean said. You were quiet for a moment.   
“I don’t have any flowers.” You whispered.   
“We gotcha covered,” Dean said as he produced a ziplock bag full of,  
“Dandelions? Really Dean?” Sam shook his head in exasperation. “I’m sorry (y/n) I really am.”   
“No it’s fine you guys. We used to pick the dandelions in our back yard when we were kids.” You graciously took the bag from the eldest Winchester’s hand and got out of the car. You slowly looked around and the gravestones and finally found your sister’s. It was small and had a picture of her along with the words,   
“In memory of Lily Andrea (L/n). Loving daughter, sister, and friend.” You read aloud. Below that was her birthdate and date of death. You swallowed nervously before taking the weeds out of the bag and gently placing them on her tombstone. Once you were down you took a step back,  
“Hey there Lil. Sorry I wasn’t here to attend your funeral I kind of ran away after you died. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m perfectly fine now though.” You whispered to the headstone. “But you know right after you died I almost joined you. I was attacked by a monster, a shape shifter to be exact. Yeah monsters exist; vampires, werewolves, ghosts you name it. But I’m fine I help get rid of them now. See those two guys in that black car there? Yeah, they’re my heroes. They saved me from the monster and they’re some of the best guys I have ever met. Dean’s the one driving the car. He tries to act all tough but deep down he’s just a softie. He’s become like a big brother to me. The one next to him is Sam… I’m dating him now. He is one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. I really think he could be the one Lil. I really do…”   
You were quiet for a moment before continuing,  
“I hope your heaven is just like you imagined it would be. You deserve that, you deserved so much more than that. The boys agreed with me and said you had what it takes to become a great artist. I hope you don’t mind but we took a few of your paintings and are taking them back to the bunker, that’s our home.” You looked over at the setting sun before returning your gaze to where Lily was now resting.   
“You better not come back. You hear me?” You smiled at her head stone. “I don’t want to come back here with reports of a ghost because then I would have to take you out. Don’t make me do that Lil. Please don’t.” You looked down at your feet. “I’ll try to visit but I’m probably wanted by the police so it might not be anytime soon.” You looked back up at the headstone, tears starting to form in your eyes. “I love ya Lil. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you the help you needed sooner.” You turned around and made your way back to the car. Once you were back in the backseat Sam turned to look at you as the three of you drove out of the parking lot.   
“Are you alright?” he asked softly. You wiped your eyes on the sleeve of your jacket and nodded.  
“I’m fine Sam. I’m fine”.


	65. Chapter 65

When you rolled up to the kid’s house the sun had already fallen. Dean circled the house a few times while you and Sam looked for a good stake out spot. There was a park across the street from the front of the house that seemed like a decent look out spot.   
“Hey Dean slow down here. I’ll watch from the park, you guys find somewhere else.” You said as you grabbed a pair of binoculars from Sam.   
“Whatever you say Princess.” Dean slowed down and you got out of the car. You made your way over to a dimly lit bench and sat down. You looked around the small park and saw a pond and a swing set. Thankfully there were no kids playing or parents watching. You turned around and lifted your binoculars to your face and looked at the house. You saw movement in one of the upstairs windows, you adjusted the binoculars so you could zoom in to see just what was moving up there. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be the child’s room, you could see a little head moving around. You removed the device from your face and looked around to see if the boys were anywhere nearby. After a minute you spotted the impala parked down the adjacent street facing towards you. At least they were close by in case anything went wrong.   
After two hours of watching the house, nothing interesting had happened. The kid had been tucked in by his parents but other than that nothing else. You were debating whether or not to go stretch your legs but the sound of an approaching car made you look up. Shit it was a cop car! You quickly lowered your binoculars and tried to blend into your surroundings by quickly turning around and pretending to stare out at the pond. However you heard the car’s engine stop and the door open. Shit, should you try and make a run for it? No maybe he wouldn’t recognize you.   
“Excuse me miss, what are you doing out here at this hour?” The officer asked as he walked around the bench to face you.   
“Oh gosh! What time is it?” You asked.  
“It’s almost three in the morning, ma’am.” The officer said. You could tell he wasn’t buying your act.   
“I’m afraid I got lost in my own thoughts, officer.” You tried to act as innocent as possible but you were seriously considering making a break for it.   
“Don’t we all but miss but may I ask why you have binoculars with you?” He asked.  
“Oh I was bird watching earlier today,” you lied.   
“I see, I see.” The officer seemed to go along with your story. “Well then good nigh- wait.” The officer paused for a moment as he looked you over. “Miss I need you to come with me.”   
“Why is that officer I haven’t done anything wrong?” You asked as you got ready to make a break for it.   
“Nice try Miss (L/n) first rule of crime is to never revisit the scene of the crime. I apprehended a suspect from the Bank of America robbery. Make sure we have an empty cell at the station.” The police officer spoke into his radio. Oh that was it. You jumped from your seat and started running. “I need backup the suspect is resisting arrest.” He yelled into his microphone and you heard him start to chase after you.   
You started weaving back and forth between the trees of the park towards the impala. If you could get to the car then you would be safe. Wait you couldn’t do that the cops had already seen he boy’s car before! You made a sharp turn away from the Winchester’s vehicle but before you could go much further you were tackled to the ground.   
“You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law.” The officer said as he pulled your hands behind you and locked them into handcuffs. “Suspect is in custody,” He spoke into his microphone. You turned your head to look where the boy’s car was parked or at least where it used to be parked. Dean was already driving out of the cop car’s sight. You knew the boy’s record with the cops and if this case was going to be solved then they needed to maintain their appearance of FBI agents. The cop started checking to see if you had any weapons, which as a hunter were a necessity. He pulled your gun from your concealed back holster and your silver knife from your boot. Once he was sure you were unarmed he put all his focus into making sure you weren’t going to run again.   
When the other officers arrived on the scene you were let up from the pavement and led to the backseat of one of cop cars. You remained silent throughout the ride despite the officer asking you a couple of questions. Your best bet was to stay silent; after all you were innocent until proven guilty. As you pulled into the police station you took a deep breath time, you had to remain calm. When the officers finally let you out of the car they led you into one of the police station’s overnight jail cells. There was only a bed and one chair decorating the small enclosure. You sat down and waited quietly. After what seemed like an hour an older officer walked into the room.  
“Well, (y/n) I never thought I would see you behind bars.” The elderly mustached man said as he walked into the room that the jail cells were connected to. You finally decided to break your silence,  
“I’m sorry, you are?”   
“What you don’t remember me?” The man asked as he looked at you from behind a pair of Harry Potter looking glasses. You didn’t reply and he let out an exasperated sigh, “Well I was a friend of your father’s, I went to a couple of your backyard barbeques. I’m Mr. Moore.” That name did sound familiar. He was going to say something else when the phone on the nearby desk started to ring. “Los Lunas Police Station, how may I help you? Ah… mhm… I see. Thank you and goodnight.” The elderly man looked up at you with wary eyes.   
“So what was that about?” You ask motioning to the clunky phone.  
“Another child just went missing.” The man sighed.  
“Oh really? Who?” You ask, hopefully it wasn’t the kid you had been watching.   
“A five year old by the name of Jose Soto.” Damn. That was the name of the kid, which meant… “Whose house you were found outside of. Miss (L/n) I’m afraid you just because our lead suspect.”


	66. Chapter 66

“What do you mean I’m a suspect?” You were shocked. There was no way they could seriously think you kidnapped the kid. Last time you checked he was still in his room and that was right before the officer arrested you.   
“You were found with binoculars and a couple weapon sight outside of the Soto’s home. Minutes after the police leave with you we get a phone call from the parents saying that their kid is gone. He just seemed to vanish from his room.” Officer Moore said as he sat down behind the desk.   
“How could I have kidnapped the kid if was on my way here?” You asked angrily.   
“You didn’t but an accomplice of yours did.” The officer said as he flipped through what you assumed was your file. “You must’ve made some shady friends while you were on the run.”   
“I’m innocent until proven guilty,” you stated with a huff.   
“That’s correct, would you like to use your one phone call?” Mr. Moore asked. You thought for a moment before answering,  
“No thank you. I would not like one.”   
“Fine with me-” the old man stopped mid-sentence before recovering, “Agents Gregor and Ricken what are you doing here?” You looked up and tried to hide your smile. Lo and behold the Winchesters walked in all gussied up in their fed suits.   
“We heard that a suspect in the missing kid’s case has be brought in for questioning.” Dean said.   
“Well you correct, take a look in that cell there boys.” The old man motioned to where you were held. Sam and Dean walked over to examine you.   
“Is she in for anything else?” San asked with a straight face. You could tell that the two of them were fighting the urge to bust you out right then and there.   
“She is also the prime suspect in a year old bank robbery.” The police officer explained.   
“Have you questioned her yet?” Dean asked the old man.   
“I have a name you know,” you snapped. You had to keep appearances up in front of the officer.   
“What is it then?” Dean asked with a glare in your direction. He seemed to be playing bad cop.   
“(Y/n), you replied.   
"Do you have a last name?” Sam asked. Ah he must be the good cop.   
“(L/n).” You answered with a huff.   
“So miss (y/n) have you been questioned yet?” Sam asked politely. You didn’t answer but instead you glared over at Mr. Moore.  
“Not yet,” he replied for you.   
“We’ll take care of that. Do you have a room we can use?” Dean said as he looked around the small area.   
“Yeah you can use our meeting room. It’s right over there.” The officer pointed to the other side of the police station. You were then moved from the holding cell to the meeting room. “I’ll leave it to you.” The old man then left you and the boys with a tape recorder. Dean turned it off real fast,  
“Princess are you alright?”   
“I’m fine, you guys need to figure out is happening with the kids.” You replied quickly. “Did you guys notice anything when you were over there for your interview?”   
“No nothing seemed out of the ordinary.” Sam replied. “We only saw the kid one time and that was when his mom was scolding him for having a cookie before dinner.”   
“Wait that’s it!” You exclaimed with a smile. “Every single missing kid had disobeyed their parents before going missing! The one in the past snuck out of the house, the siblings went down to the river without permission, the last kid had painted on his bedroom wall, and I guess this one stole food.”  
“(Y/n) you’re a genius!” Sam shot a giant grin in your direction.   
“What monster has that MO though?” Dean asked.   
“That is your guy’s job while I’m stuck in here.” You said. “Now hurry up and start acting like feds.”   
“You’re right, we’ll get you out as soon as this case is done.” Sam said as he turned the device on.   
“Miss (Y/n), have you heard of last year’s bank of America robbery?” Dean asked in a serious voice.   
“I saw something about it on CNN.” You replied honestly.   
“Don’t play coy miss, we know you were there.” Dean practically spat out.   
“We also know about your sister, Lily.” Sam said gently. “Is that the reason why you stole the money?” You remained silent and dean responded by slamming his fist down on the table.   
“Tell us the truth and you might be able to get out of prison a few years quicker.” Dean growled. You jumped, actually being slightly taken aback by the eldest Winchester’s antics. Dean’s face softened for a moment at your reaction before mouthing the words I’m sorry. You nod your head before beginning to speak,  
“Alright, alright I’ll tell you what really happened.” You whisper. The boys lean forward expectantly eager to hear what you were going to say. “Lily was sick and we had no money. So my dad and I have never really seen eye to eye… and… and… and he forced me to rob the bank.”  
“How exactly did he force you into that?” Sam asked.   
“He held a knife to my mother’s throat.” You choked out. On the recording it would sound like you had been crying but in reality you were trying not to laugh at your outrageous story.   
“I see, so how did you do it?” Dean asked.   
“I put on some medical supplies that my father had stolen from the hospital and just robbed a bank.” You lied.   
“So what happened to the money?” Sam asked.   
“I don’t know.” You admitted truthfully.  
“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Dean exclaimed as he stood up quickly. Boy, he was really taking this bad cop thing seriously.   
“I mean when I got home with the money Lily was dead. Dad threw me out and took mom and the money.” You said.  
“Why didn’t you call the police?” Sam asked with a grin. He was really enjoying your story.   
“He said that if I called the cops on him he would kill my mom.” You said with a fake sob.   
“What about the missing kids?” Dean asked.   
“I have nothing to do with that,” You state.  
“Then why were you found with binoculars outside of the child’s home? Who are you working with?” Dean asked angrily.   
“I already gave my story to the officer who brought me in.” You state truthfully. “I refuse to answer any more questions at this time.”   
“Well thank you for your time, Miss (L/n). We will give your tape to Officer Moore in the meantime.” Sam said and just like that you were back in the small cell all alone.


	67. Chapter 67

When you woke up the next morning it was to someone kicking the metal desk.   
“Hey do you mind I’m trying sleep?” You growled out as you sat up to give the stink eye to Officer Moore but instead of the old cop you were greeted by the face of a little kid. “Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else.” You quickly apologized to the brown haired child. “What’s your name?” The kid didn’t respond, instead he looked down at his shoes. As you followed his line of vision you noticed he had a shirt on that depicted what you assumed was a vampire. That gave you an idea, “Hey, do you like vampires?” The child looked up at you and shook his head up and down eagerly. “Do you want to hear a story about them?” Once again the kid nodded,   
“Alright then, where do I begin? In a town far away from here people started to go missing. So three monster hunters went to investigate the disappearances. When they got there they started to look for clues.” You looked at your audience, so far he seemed interested. “So they went to the house of the first missing person, his wife answered the door and started to tell the hunters about some suspicious looking teenagers hanging around their house in the early hours of the morning. After they wrote all of the clues down they went around the town and asked more people about what they saw the day their husbands went missing. The hunters didn’t know what monster was doing all of this but after thinking really hard they realized it was vampires.” You had to edit this story to be appropriate for a child to hear but he seemed to be enjoying it.   
“So they got in their super cool car and drove around town looking for a place where vampires might be hiding. They found an old building that was boarded up and went in to investigate. When they got inside they found twelve vampires feeding on some of their victims. The hunters leap into action with their machete’s and started to kill off the vamps one by one. After all of them were gone they freed the kidnapped men and freed them. The end.” You were pretty happy with your children’s version of your first real hunt. The kid seemed to agree and was beaming from ear to ear.   
“That was a really cool story!” He said with a grin. “Did that really happen?” You were about to reply when,  
“Bradley, what did I tell you about talking to that lady?!” Officer Moore walked into the room and began to scold the kid who you assumed was his grandson… At least you hoped it was his grandson.   
“To not to.” Bradley mumbled as he looked back down at his feet.   
“Don’t do it again or La Llanora will come get you.” The old man scolded the child. Now why don’t you go ask Officer Cooper if he has anything he needs you to do?” He shooed the child off before turning to you. “Miss (Y/n) I just listened to your tape from last night and I’m sorry to hear about what your father did but you are a prisoner still and you should not be fraternizing with children.” You tuned out what the old man was saying and instead focused on what he had said to Bradley. ‘Don’t do it again or La Llanora will come get you’. How could have not seen it before! She was the monster that parents all over the city used to scare their children into being good! It would make sense that the monster’s MO was children who didn’t listen to their parents.   
“Can I use my phone call now?” You cut the officer off mid-rant. He let out a huff and nodded his head.  
“I trust you know that all phones calls are recorded for obvious purposes.” He said as he handed you the old phone and by old you mean part of it was attached to the wall. You dialed one of Sam’s dispensable cell phones and waited for someone to pick up.  
“Hello?” Sam’s tired voice asked from the other line.   
“Hey it’s me, listen I figured it out.” You got right to the point the sooner they ganked this bitch the sooner they could save some kids.   
“Wait, (y/n) is that you?” Sam asked excitedly. “What do you mean you figured it out?”   
“Yeah it’s me and I mean a Llanora. She’s this gh-“  
“Times up,” The cop said as he took the phone from your hand and hung it back up on the wall.  
“Are you kidding me? I was only on for less than a minute!” You exclaimed angrily.   
“The phone call is supposed to be used to contact someone who can help you pay your bail. Not to tell ghost stories over the phone.” The old man explained as he frowned at you. “Honestly, (y/n) what happened to you while you were gone? You used to be someone that anyone would be thrilled to have as a daughter but now I think you’ve gone off the deep end.”  
“Oh please, you just don’t like me and that’s why you cut my phone call short.” You huffed as you sat back down on the small bed. “All because I told that kid a story about vampires.”  
“You’re damn right, stay away from my grandson.” Officer Moore stated before leaving the room once more.


	68. Chapter 68

You had your eyes glued to the clock that was just across from your cell. Your time in police custody was almost up, that was if they decided not to charge you with anything. Only one more hour to go…  
“You!” You jumped up from your spot on the crappy little bed, startled by Officer Moore’s shout. He walked right up to your cell door and grabbed the collar of your shirt with both hands, “Where is he? Where did your accomplice take him?”   
“What are you taking about?” You asked with wide eyes. He tightened his grip on you and pulled you closer to his face.   
“I’m talking about my grandson, Bradley. You know the one you were entertaining earlier today? Where is he?” The old man practically spat on you.   
“Officer Moore, is this how you treat all your suspects?” Dean’s voice said. The officer turned to look at the Winchester’s who had just appeared in the doorway.   
“Only when I know they are guilty.” He growled out before turning his head back towards you. “Where is he? You damn kidnapper, where is he?” The old man started to shake you and you started to fight back. He was getting way too aggressive and if you weren’t careful he might hurt you.   
“Officer Moore, that’s quite enough.” Sam said with a frown as Dean stepped forward and pulled his hands off of you.   
“What are you feds even doing here? You haven’t done jack squat!” The old man exclaimed.   
“Well that’s why we are here, Sir.” Sam tried to calm the old man down with a reassuring voice. “We think we found where the children are being held.”   
“Then why are you here and not there?! My grandson is one of them!” Officer Moore exclaimed as he poked Dean’s chest.   
“Because we need her.” Dean replied through gritted teeth as he looked in your direction.  
“Why? Can’t the two of you just nab her partner?” The policeman exclaimed.   
“No, as much as I hate to admit it, we need her to draw the other one out.” Sam said as he looked at you with a scowl. You returned the look but instead of directing it at your boyfriend you cast your gaze to the officer who seemed to be mulling over the situation.   
“Fine, but I’m coming with you.” The old man said as he pulled a pair of handcuffs off of his belt before he opened your cell door. “Arms out missy,” he instructed you with a growl. You did as he said and allowed your hands to be chained together in front of you.   
“Follow me,” Dean said as he started to walk out of the police station. You followed with Sam on your right and Officer Moore on your left.   
After another argument about which car to take, the four of you were driving towards the Rio Grande in the impala. After ten minutes of silent driving the car came to a stop.   
“So where are the kids?” Officer Moore asked anxiously.   
“See that cave down that way?” Dean said as he pointed out the window.  
“Barely,” The policeman said.  
“Well that’s where we think the kids are being held.” Dean said.  
“So what’s the plan?” You asked. The officer shot a glare in your direction but you just ignored him. This was no longer about what would happen to you, it was about the missing kids. You looked at the clock on the dash and saw that it was almost twenty four hours since the kid went missing. You had to act fast.   
“The plan is that we are going to send (y/n) in to draw out her accomplice. Once they come out we unarm him and demand them to tell us where the missing kids are.” Sam explained as he pulled his gun out. The officer nodded his head and just like that the four of you were making your way towards the small cave.   
“When you get in there, keep up the act but look for the kids.” Sam whispered in your ear as the two of you walked behind Dean and the policeman. You nodded your head in understanding. “If you see something supernatural just scream. We’ll take care of it since you’re all chained up. You gave your boyfriend a look and he let out a sigh. “You know I can’t let you out of those cuffs while the officer is here.” You let out a sigh and you came to stand alongside the men.   
“Let’s get this show on the road.” Dean whispered as he pulled his pistol out, Officer Moore did the same. Sam gave you a gentle push towards the mouth of the cave. You took a deep breath and cautiously stepped inside. It was pitch black so you allowed your eyes to adjust before moving deeper into the cave. You had only walked ten feet when you hear someone whimpering,   
“Bradley?” You whispered into the dark.   
“Y-yeah?” The child’s voice stammered.   
“I’m here to rescue you. Tell me what happened.” You bent down to be at eye level with the child. You heard some tiny footsteps approach you.   
“I-I don’t know. One minute I was in my room and the next I was here. La Llanora took me away because I talked to you earlier.” Bradley whispered nervously.   
“Was anyone else with you?” You asked. You were running out of time, and fast.   
“Y-yeah Jose was with me… at least until a few minutes ago.” Shit!   
“Follow me!” You pulled the kid towards the exit and practically threw him at his grandpa. “We have to hurry! She took the kid down to the river!” You started running towards the Rio Grande with Sam hot on your heels. You faintly heard Dean instructing Officer Moore to make a ring of salt around him and Bradley but the sound of a woman sobbing had your upmost attention.   
You saw a Hispanic woman holding something underwater, it had to be the child! Without thinking you dove into the Rio Grande and started trying to swim towards Jose. It was proving to be a challenge though due to the fact that you were still handcuffed. You heard Sam fire his gun and saw the child fall under the rushing water. You took a deep breath and dove down towards the drowning child. It was at this moment that you noticed just how cold the water was at night. You pushed the feeling of numbness aside, wrapped the kid’s arm around your own, and started kicking towards the surface. Once you got your head above the water you started towards the shoreline where Sam was waiting with his gun.   
“(Y/n)! Over here!” He ran towards where you and Jose were lying on the ground. “Are you alright?” You shook your head yes just as the ghost appeared again.   
“S-sam o-over t-there!” You said through your chattering teeth. The ghost was a couple hundred feet to your left. Sam took a couple steps forward before firing his gun but the ghost disappeared before the rock salt bullet could hit her.   
“Where’d she go?” Sam yelled. You looked around and came face to face with La Llanora herself. She was crouching over Jose who was coughing up water.  
“No!” You shouted as you dove on top of the child. No one was going to die on your watch. You used your body as a protective shield against the ghost. She didn’t seemed phased in the slightest however as she happily shoved her hand through your chest. Suddenly your lungs felt as if they were on fire. You couldn’t breathe! It felt as if the ghost was trying to drown you on land the longer you protected the child the worse your lungs burned. Your vision started to fade in large black spots…


	69. Chapter 69

Suddenly you were awake and gasping for breath.   
“Oh, she’s waking up.” An unfamiliar voice said from your doorway. You looked around and saw some plain white walls, it must be a hospital. A few minutes later a breathing tube was removed from your throat and a cannula was lodged into your nose.   
“I’m glad to see you’re up and moving.” The same voice from earlier said. You looked towards the doorway and saw an unfamiliar woman dressed in a white dress leaning against the doorframe.   
“Who are you?” You asked in a scratchy voice. The girl looked quickly to her left in right before shutting the door.   
“A friend,” she replied as she strolled over to your side. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sore,” you replied honestly. It felt as if you had been hit by a truck.   
“Well that’s better than dead,” she replied. You examined the woman before you, surely you would’ve remembered her. Her hair was white and had a pink ombré, certainly not your normal hairstyle by any means.   
“Where are the Winchester’s?” You ask, you had no reason to trust this girl. For all you know she could be a monster.   
“They are passed out in the waiting room, they’ve been up for hours worrying about you.” She said as she looked at you with her bright blue eyes. They sort of looked like Castiel’s.  
“What’s your name?” You asked curiously. She smiled at your question,  
“Oh it’s-”  
“Briathos!” Cas suddenly appeared in the room.   
“How many times have I told you to call me Brie?” She huffed.   
“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to contact you?” Cas asked with a scowl in the woman’s direction. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger,  
“Mm, for a couple hours?” She asked innocently.   
“Try a couple days,” Cas growled.   
“Look I had more important things to do then sit around and talk about my work ethic.” Brie said as she untangled her hair from her finger. He sighed,   
“That’s just it Briathos-”  
“Brie,” she cut in.  
“Brie… We need to talk about your work ethic.” Cas said with a frown. “Appearing to random individuals claiming that their time has come and if they wanted to live they needed to become monks? That’s not how angels work.” Wait what?! Apparently you said that aloud because the two angels looked in your direction.   
“(Y/n)? What are you doing here?” Cas turned to look at you.   
“She was in a medically induced coma, no thanks to you.” Brie said as she looked down at her nails.   
“Is that true (y/n)?” Cas asked with a worried look.  
“I think so… I mean the last thing I remember was protecting Jose from the ghost. Is he ok?” You ask the two angels.   
“I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Cas apologized.  
“I do, he’s fine. In fact he wanted to thank you but you were out cold. So he should be stopping by in a few hours.” Brie said as she shot a smug grin in Cas’ direction.   
“Oh ok.” You replied looking down at your bruised body. “But was I really in a coma?”   
“A medically induced one. I healed you though.” Brie replied.   
“You what?!” He exclaimed.   
“Oh please, as soon as you got wind of it you would have done the same exact thing.” She snapped back. She then turned to you with a much kinder face, “If I didn’t help you out, then what kind of guardian angel would I be?”   
“Brie-” Cas warned the angel.   
“You’re my guardian angel?” You asked curiously. So this is the person who has kept you safe throughout your whole life. She nodded her head up and down while Cas glared at her. “Well uh thanks I guess. You know for keeping me safe and stuff.”   
“No problem,” She said. “Taking risks, sacrificing yourself, it’s pretty fun keeping you safe.”   
“Brie can I speak with you?” Cas growled out.   
“We’re already talking big brother.” She teased.   
“Privately?” He added with a frown.   
“Oh fine. See you around (y/n)!” She waved to you as the angel in the trench coat led her out of the room.   
You were only alone for a few minutes before Sam peeked his head into the room.   
“(Y/n) are you awake?” He whispered.   
“Yeah I’m up.” You replied with a smile. Sam’s face broke into a giant grin as he raced to your side and enveloped you in a bear hug.   
“But how?” He whispered in your ear refusing to let you go. “You weren’t supposed to make it and Cas wasn’t answering our prayers…” He held you as close to him as possible, without tangling your cannula.   
“My guardian angel healed me.” You replied as you breathed in Sam’s intoxicating scent. He pulled his head back to look you over. He seemed confused,  
“What are you talking about?”  
“My guardian angel Brie. She healed me, then Cas showed up and they went off to talk about her work ethic.” You explained.   
“Well when she comes back I’ll make sure to thank her.” Sam smiled for a moment but a few seconds later it turned into a frown.   
“Sammy, what’s wrong?” You ask gently.   
“I was just… just so worried that I’d never get to talk to you ever again.” Sam whispered.   
“Aw come here,” You pulled him back into a hug. “You don’t need to worry Sam I’m not going anywhere.”


	70. Chapter 70

A week later you got out of bed and made your way downstairs towards the kitchen. You knew you were the first one up because the kitchen lights were still turned off. You flipped them on and began to pull out various ingredients and after a minute you had all the ingredients you needed to make some pancakes. It would be your treat to the boys for staying at the hospital with you.  
You were sliding the first pancake of many onto a plate when Dean appeared in the doorway.  
“Man, those smell good,” he said with a grin. “Are any for me?”  
“Yup here’s one. Hot off the press.” You laughed as you handed the plate to the Winchester.  
“Thanks, (y/n). You’re the best!” Dean thanked you as he sat down at the small table and began to chow down. After a few seconds he looked up with childlike wonder on his face. “Are these stuffed with nutella?!”  
“There sure are. Do you like them?” You asked as you turned back to the frying pan to start making another.  
“Oh my god, (y/n), I want to marry them. They are so good!” dean praised your cooking as he continued to devour the pancake.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying them.” You smiled as a pile of pancakes started to form on the plate next to you. When you finished baking you sat down and ate a few of the pancakes that you made. You didn’t mean to brag but they were pretty damn tasty. When Sam still hadn’t come downstairs even after you were done eating you began to worry. So you put a few pancakes on a plate grabbed a cup of coffee and made your way to his room.  
“Sam?” You peeked your head into his room. His lights were off and you could hear his quiet snoring. Something was wrong; he never slept in this late. “Sammy?” you whispered from the doorway. He stirred in his bed but did not get up. “Sam I brought you breakfast.” You whispered. He mumbled some nonsense back at you. You tiptoed into his room, put the tray of food on his dresser, and made your way over to your boyfriend’s side.  
“Sam what’s wrong?” You asked.  
“I’m not hungry.” He mumbled as he rolled over so that his back was facing you.   
“What do you mean you’re not hungry? I made pancakes to thank you and Dean for staying at the hospital with me.” You said as you sat on the edge of the Winchester’s bed. Sam didn’t move an inch, “Come on Sammy, you should be starving. You didn’t eat any dinner yesterday.”  
“I’m not hungry.” Sam mumbled wearily.  
“Hmm,” You reached over your boyfriend’s shoulders to touch his forehead. Yup, he was running a giant fever. “Aw Sammy you don’t feel good at all do you?” The moose whimpered pitifully as he pulled the blankets up to his chin. “There, there. I’ll get you better.” You cooed as you crawled into bed next to him. His back was still to you but within seconds he rolled over and buried his burning forehead into your chest. You absentmindedly ran your fingers through his hair. “I’ll be fine Sammy, we’ll get you better.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later Sam still hadn’t eaten anything. You were making your way to the library to read some more lore to ever increase your knowledge on things that go bump in the night but the sound of the boys arguing stopped you in your tracks.  
“When was the last time you ate?” Dean asked his little brother.  
“I-I don’t-“ Sam stammered through his chattering teeth. You knew exactly how long it had been since he ate anything…  
“Days, Sam. It's been three days.” Dean sighed.  
“When'd you get that?” Sam asked.  
“When you started throwing off heat waves. Here,” Dean replied. It must be the thermometer that you had been asking him to get for you. Sam didn’t want to cooperate though because you heard him hastily get up and in his rush bumped into something, most likely the table.  
“Enough, Dean, please.” Sam snapped at his brother. Oh great another Winchester argument. You were about to sneak off but Dean’s next words made you stop in your steps.  
“The bloody handkerchiefs, the fever, the shaky legs... this is not good.” Dean said. Wait a minute; did he just say bloody handkerchiefs? If Sam is coughing up blood that opened a whole new realm of possible illnesses but why would he hide that from you?  
“Well, I'm not good. And I'm not going to be good until we can start moving again.” Seriously Sam, moving around when you’re sick, that had to be one of the worst ideas he has ever come up with. “Until I can start the third trial,” Wait what?  
“Trial? I wouldn't let you start a moped. We're on the rails with this thing, okay, and the only way out of it is through it, believe me, I know and you know how bad I wanna slam the door on all those sons of bitches.” What door were the two of them slamming? “But you gotta let (y/n) and I take care of you, man. You gotta let us help you get your strength back.”  
“This isn't a cold or a fever, or whatever it is you're supposed to feed. This is part of it all. Those first two trials... they're not just things I did. They're doing something to me. They're changing me, Dean.” Alright you heard enough. You walked into the library with your arms crossed and a frown on your face.  
“What are these trials and why is this the first time I’ve heard of them?” You confronted Sam. Sam opened his mouth to respond but you cut him off when Dean tried to sneak off. “Dean Winchester you are staying here and explaining yourself alongside your brother.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Dean mumbled as he looked at his feet.  
“(Y/n) don’t be mad. We just didn’t want you to worry.” Sam said as he stepped closer to you with his arms out in front of him.  
“What are these trials?” You ask again, ignoring his open arms. You were just too mad at him right now. He was compromising his health for who knows what? Sam noticed that you weren’t moving and lowered his arms.  
“They’re called the trials of God. God uh designed them to seal the gates of hell.” Dean explained. “The first was uh to kill a hellhound and then bathe in its blood.” Your eyes widened in shock,  
“Sam, did you really do that?” You asked.  
“Yeah, I did. The second trial was to save an innocent soul from hell… did that to, but we don’t know” Sam admitted.  
“And when on earth did you two manage to do all of this?” You ask, now placing your hands on your hips.  
“Well, you know some of those hunts we went on where you stayed behind?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah the ones you said were too dangerous for a beginner. That’s when you went?” You asked.  
“Yeah,” Sam confirmed the fact. Everyone was silent but then Dean’s phone started buzzing. He looked at the screen and quickly put his phone back into his pocket.  
“Who is it Dean?” You asked with a smug grin.  
“Oh just another hunter asking for some info, it can wait.” Dean lied. You knew he lied, you had been around him long enough to know the difference by now.  
“Tell me the truth Dean.” It sounded like a question but your tone said otherwise, it was a demand.  
“It’s Kevin.” Dean admitted pulling his phone out once again.  
“Who’s Kevin?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.  
“He’s uh a prophet.” Sam said nervously.  
“A prophet, you mean like Moses?” After knowing that monsters were real, a prophet wasn’t that hard to believe. “So what does he see God or something?”  
“Not really, he uh can read these tablets.” Dean said, “Uh, tablets that were written by God.”  
“Oh, I guess I’ll leave you guys to it then,” You started to walk back to your room but before you stepped into the hallway you turned back, “Oh and next time the two of you decide to save the world. Count me in.”


	71. Chapter 71

You were all alone in the bunker yet again because the boys ran off on yet another expert level hunt. You had a sneaking suspicion that the boys were off trying to figure out what the third trial was. You couldn't go out after them, you didn't even know where they were and you'd probably just get in the way. Worrying about them wasn't going to solve anything though so you decided to just relax and take a nap.   
You awoke to the sound of the bunker door opening but it couldn't be the boys, Sam would have called you to let you know they were on their way home. You pulled your gun out from underneath your pillow and tiptoed out of your room towards the front door. You peeked around the corner and didn't see anyone. Suddenly you felt a stream of water hit your back.   
"Ah!" You let out a startled yelp and whipped around to see what the hell got you wet. You were expecting some sort of water monster but instead you came face to face with a scrawny Asian kid holding a squirt gun. "Who the hell are you and why do you have a squirt gun?" You asked holding the kid at gunpoint.   
"Sam and Dean sent me. They said it would be safe here." The kid hid behind the squirt gun. "But they didn't mention you."   
"Well that's nice, considering I've been living here for almost a year now." You replied. You'd have to ask the boys about that later. "You didn't answer my question about the squirt gun though."   
"It's full of holy water. I thought you were a demon." He answered. "Since you didn't start burning I'll assume you're human." The kid lowered his squirt gun and you slowly lowered your real gun. You recalled Dean pouring the same stuff all over your hands on the night you met the brothers but you had never hunted a demon before. Maybe they were rare finds or maybe the boys didn't think you were experienced enough to take one on? Meh, it was just another thing you'd have to ask Sam when he got back.   
"What's your name?" You asked the kid. As you tucked your gun into the back of your pants.   
"Kevin, Kevin Tran." So this was the prophet that the Winchester's were working with.   
"(Y/n) (L/n). Nice to meet you." You offered your hand out and Kevin shook it.   
"Same here," he smiled.   
"So I heard you're some sort of prophet. Is that true?" You asked leading him into the library.   
"Uh yeah. I can read these tablets that were written by God." Kevin said as he sat down at one of the tables.   
"That's cool. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" You asked.   
"Uh no thanks I'm good." He pulled a rock out of his book bag.   
"Is that the tablet?" You asked as you took a seat across from the prophet.   
"Yeah," Kevin replied as he pulled out a bunch of notes. You glanced the so called tablet of god. It looked like an ordinary rock but was covered in some sort of writing that just resembled chicken scratches.   
"You can read that?" You were amazed, the thing was just scribbles to you.  
"Uh huh, bits and pieces at a time." He mumbled as he started to write more notes down.   
"I guess I'll leave you to it then. Good luck," You said as you got up and left the library.   
\-------------------------------------  
In between translating the tablet and sleeping Kevin would tell you about his life before he became a prophet. The two of you told stories about your old homes and families and quickly became friends. You felt bad for him, he had such big dreams but now he was stuck here. A few days later Kevin was furiously trying to translate the angel tablet by the request of the boys. You had tried to make him eat but all he did was nibble on some crackers that you brought. Suddenly everything went batshit crazy. An alarm started going off and all the machines started flashing lights.   
"Kevin!" You yelled out as you ran down the hall towards the library.   
"(Y/n) what the hell is going on?" He yelled out as he ran up to you.   
"I don't know, come on we have to get out of here!" The two of you ran to the door and tried to get out.  
"It won't budge!" Kevin yelled. You stepped back as far as you could,  
"Move out of the way," you said and once your friend had stepped to the side you ran full speed at the door. You rammed your shoulder into the metal but it didn't budge.   
"We're stuck in here!" Kevin yelled.   
"We need to call the boys maybe something happened topside?" You pulled out your phone and dialed Sam's cell. You waited for a moment but your phone wouldn't get a signal.   
"My phone won't work!" You exclaimed. "You try." Kevin hastily dialed Sam's phone but his wouldn't work either.   
"Is this the apocalypse?!" Kevin exclaimed.   
"I don't know Kev. I thought the boys stopped that a few years back." You replied putting your phone away.   
"We need to build a barricade to protect ourselves!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran down the stairs towards the library tables. As much as you hated to admit it, you agreed with this plan and started to stack tables on top of each other. "Whatever comes through that door we need to take out!" Kevin grabbed a crossbow and his squirt gun while you just grabbed your handgun. All the two of you could do was wait.


	72. Chapter 72

You were dozing behind the barricade of books and tables when suddenly the bunker door opened. Without even looking at who opened the door Kevin fired one of his arrows towards the door.   
"The hell?" Dean's voice rang out. Kevin jumped up with a grin on his face,   
"Dean? You're alive!" You popped your head up and it really was Dean!  
"Yeah because you were shooting, if it was (y/n) I'd be dead." Dean said with a grin. "Sorry. It's been a bad couple of days. I-I haven't slept, or eaten." Kevin stammered.  
"Despite me trying to shove food down your throat," you grumbled as you stood up. "I'm pretty backed up." Kevin added.   
"Okay, overshare." Dean said.  
"Yeah, Kev, TMI." You laughed. Kevin then explained how the bunker basically went into lock down mode while the guys were gone.   
"We thought the world was ending," Kevin sighed.   
"Close. The angels fell." Dean frowned. While Dean and Kevin discussed what the bunker had done during the lock down you made your way up the stairs to see if Sam was nearby. You peeked your head around the corner and saw him leading someone towards the bunker. Only this person was blindfolded, handcuffed, and wearing earmuffs.   
"Hey Sam who's that?" You asked with a puzzled expression.   
"Hey (y/n)." He placed a chaste kiss on your forehead as he passed by. "Meet the King of hell."  
"The King of hell?" You echoed Sam's words. How did they manage to capture him and why were they bringing him home?   
"Yup," Dean said as Sam led the King off down the hall.   
\-----------------------  
"What's Crowley doing here?! Why isn't he dead? Why aren't you stabbing him right now?!" Kevin exclaimed when the boys came back.   
"We need him," Dean stated.   
"What?!" Kevin exclaimed angrily.   
"Kevin, look. If we can get Crowley to give us the name of every demon he's got topside, we can hunt them down. All of 'em." Sam said as he stepped over to your side and wrapped an arm around your waist. So demons weren't rare cases after all...   
"He will break, okay. When he does, we'll hold him down while you knife him. Then we all go out for ice cream and strippers. Male ones for (y/n)." Dean added the last bit when he caught your gaze.   
"Just stay away from him, alright?" Sam said. "Both of you," he gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze.   
"Oh alright." You let out a small chuckle. "I'll leave Crowrey alone." Suddenly the boys broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?" You were extremely confused at this point.   
"His name (y/n) say it again!" Dean laughed.   
"Crowrey? I've heard you guys talk about him before. That is his name right? " You asked.   
"His name's Crowley." Sam explained with a grin.   
"Oh, like that one Ozzy Osbourne song. Whoops." You shook your head, they weren't going to let you live that one down.   
"So now what?" Kevin asked.   
"I gotta make some phone calls. You need to hit the Angel tablet, see if you can find anything on the spell that Metatron used to empty out Heaven." Dean said.   
"Yeah, maybe we can reverse it before the God Squad does too much damage," Sam added.   
"Yeah, if we're lucky. Alright, check the net for anything angely," Dean instructed Kevin.   
"Or demony," you added.   
"Or monstery. Or ghosty, or... it's gonna be a busy year." Sam said with a sigh.


	73. Chapter 73

Although Dean had claimed it was going to be a busy year, not much had happened. Cas was still missing after the fall and you were starting to get worried about him. When you had approached the boys about it their answer was that if he didn't show up in a week then they would go out looking for him. So when you received a call from an unknown number you immediately assumed it was him.  
"Cas! I'm glad you finally called! We were starting to worry about you!"   
"Wrong angel, (y/n)," a familiar voice chuckled into the phone.   
"Brie is that you?" You asked.   
"Yup, and boy do I have a case for you!" Your guardian angel seemed to be awfully excited.   
"What is it?" You asked, you would never turn down an opportunity to gank a monster.   
"I'm not quite sure, but whatever it is it's got a diverse diet." Brie went from her cheerful self to an extremely serious tone. "It's already killed a couple of teens and adults."   
"How do you know all of this?" You questioned the angel. You didn't think she would lie to you but there was always the chance that this was a trap.   
"Because I'm living in the town where this crap is going down." She stated bluntly.   
"And where would that be?" You asked as you got up from your bed in search of a piece of paper. You hurried across the room to your desk where you knew a scrap of paper would be.   
"You can meet me at 321 Clark Street in Long Beach, California." Brie stated. As you hastily scribbled down the address you saw Sam enter your room out of the corner of your eye.   
"321 Clark Street?" You wanted to make sure you had the right address.   
"Yup, when can I expect you?" Brie asked.   
"Give us two days, we should be out there by then," You replied.   
"Sweet, see you then!" Brie hung up leaving you with an address and a case.   
"So who was that?" Sam asked as he plopped down on your bed.   
"Brie, she found a case for us." You explained as you googled the address the angel had given you.   
"Remind me again who Brie is?" Sam scratched his head.   
"She's my guardian angel, Sam." You replied as you grabbed your duffel from out of the closet.   
"So where's this case?" He asked as he watched you pack.  
"Long Beach, California." You replied as you threw a swimsuit into your bag.   
"Sounds fun, I'll go tell Dean to start packing." Sam got off of your bed and gave your forehead a quick kiss on his way out.


	74. Chapter 74

You were expecting 321 Clark street to be a dump or some remote location like you're normal hide outs but boy were you wrong.   
"Are you sure we have the right address?" Sam asked as the three of you looked at the nice two story home. It looked as if someone was still living in the house.   
"Yeah this is 321 Clark street, right Dean?" You asked looking down at the scrap of paper in your hand.   
"Yup, I hate to suggest this (y/n) but maybe your guardian angel got the address wrong." Dean said but in a tone that made it sound as if he didn't believe Brie was even real.   
"Look you guys, Brie told me there was a case here and I told her we would handle it." After a moment of silence you got out of the car.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"I'm going to ring the doorbell." You replied as you made your way to the front door. You pressed the button and immediately heard the patter of feet on the other side. The door swung open to reveal an exhausted looking Brie,  
"Hey, (y/n) long time no see!" She enveloped you in a bone crushing hug.   
"Hey Brie, it's good to see you." You hugged your friend back.   
"It's good to see you too. Hey boys are you gonna get out of the car or what?" Brie shouted the last part towards the impala. "For the best hunters around, they sure are slow." You laughed at your friend's comment as the Winchester's made their way up to the front door.   
"Brie meet the Winchester's, Winchester's meet Brie." You quickly introduced the three to each other before taking a step back.   
"It's nice to finally meet you," Brie shot a giant grin in the boys direction. "You know when you're awake."   
"Wait what?" Dean asked.   
"Remember when (y/n) was in that coma?" Brie asked.   
"How could we forget?" Sam glanced over at you.   
"Well I was the one who brought her out of her coma. Before she woke up I was roaming around the hospital and stumbled upon you two, passed out in those tiny little hospital chairs." Brie explained.   
"So how about we head inside?" You suggested.   
"Oh yeah, come on in!" Brie motioned for the three of you to follow behind her.   
"So Brie how did you manage to land a place like this?" Dean asked.  
"Well after the fall I realized I needed a place to hide out and I just so happened to notice that this house's residents were going on a two month vacation." Brie laughed. "Anyone want anything to drink?"   
"I'll take a beer," Sam said as he sat down on a green couch.   
"Second that," Dean stated as he walked around the living room looking at the assorted trinkets lying around.   
"Oh what the hell make it three," you laughed.   
"Three beers coming right up!" Brie ducked out of the room to grab the refreshments. Once she was out of an earshot Sam whispered in your ear,  
"Well I owe you an apology. I thought Brie was just a part of your coma."   
"Well at least you know I'm not crazy." You chuckled as Brie came back into the room four beers in her hand.  
"So I bet the three of you are just dying to hear about this case," Brie said as she handed out the drinks. You all nodded your heads as you sipped your drinks. "Well all I've got to go on is a couple of newspaper clippings. What I've gathered is that the victims are very diverse but they all have one thing in common."   
"And what's that?" Dean asked with a smirk.   
"All of them had visited the same building on the day they died." Brie replied.   
"And that would be?" Sam urged her to continue.   
"The Long Beach convention center." The angel replied. "Each year there's some convention that all of them attended. I told you guys to hurry because the first day of the con is tomorrow and if the pattern continues someone is going to end up dead."   
"What type of convention is this? AOA? Anime?" You asked.   
"From what I can tell it's all about books." Brie replied. "I've had a bit of trouble checking because I can't get into the home computer."   
"Here show me where it is. It'll be able to get into it." Sam stood up and Brie led him into the next room where the computer was. Dean and you stuck your heads into the next room where Sam was cracking the computer's password. "Got it!"   
Soon the four of you were crowded around the computer, trying to figure out just what this convention was about.   
"Brie's right it's all about books like Harry Potter and such." Dean said as his eyes darted across the screen.   
"See every picture? Everyone's in costume, we'll need some to blend in." Sam pointed to one of the many pictures on the website.   
"Well what booths are going to be there, that can give us an idea for costumes." You replied. Sam scrolled down until there was a list of booths that would be attending the con.   
"Let's see, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and," Sam went silent.   
"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked looking at the screen and immediately scowled.   
"Are you guys going to tell me or not?" You asked.   
"It's Supernatural," the two of them groaned in unison. Oh my god, this was too funny.   
"Then why are you guys complaining? You don't have to go out and buy costumes anymore." You replied with a laugh. The boys glared at you,   
"At least you didn't have a book written about you." Dean replied. "But I think I know who I'm going as. Sam do you have any idea?"   
"I don't know. I guess we need to thrifting while the stores are still open." The hunter replied.  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" Brie sang out.


	75. Chapter 75

"God this thing is hot," Dean griped from the drivers seat. "I don't know how Cas can wear this thing everyday."   
"You're the one who decided to dress as him," you blinked a few times as your eyes continued to adjust to the black contacts you were currently wearing.   
"Because people will actually have a clue as to who I'm dressed as, Ms. Ruby." Dean snapped back.   
"Cut it out you guys, both of you look just fine," Sam interjected from the front seat.   
"You're just happy you get to go as yourself!" Dean whined.   
"Oh please, he's too tall to go as anyone else." You rolled your eyes at the eldest Winchester's whines. Sam had mutiple layers of plaid on, all of them unbuttoned enough so you could see his tattoo. "And Brie already called dibs," the angel next to you smiled proudly.   
"You better not get anything on that jacket," Dean huffed.   
"I promise I will not let anything get on your leather jacket Dean. Thank you for letting me wear it." Brie replied as she played with the fake samulet around her neck. It had been fun getting costumes for the boys, but instead of admitting you had read the books you pretended to look up everything on Wikipedia.   
"Ok enough complaining what's the plan?" Sam asked.   
"Brie and Dean are one team and Sam and I are another. We don't know what we're up against so be on the look out for anything weird." You glanced over at the driver and decided to add one more comment, "and people asking to take pictures of you is not weird here."  
"Oh and be prepared for a lot of funny poses, people can ask for some crazy stuff." Sam added. Dean pulled into a parking space by the front entrance.   
"Well would you look at that, front row!" He grinned as he turned off the engine. You looked out the window and saw a couple of people pointing at the car.   
"Hey guys as soon as we get out of the car be in character, some people are already looking at the car." You opened the car door so Dean couldn't start complaining again. Once the four of you exited the car a couple teenage girls scurried over,  
"Omg like can we get a picture?" One asked excitedly.   
"Sure why not?" You replied with a grin. "Come on guys," you motioned your friends to your side.   
"Can you guys like make kissy faces at each other?" One of the teens pointed to Brie and Dean or in this case Cas and Dean.   
"Sure thing princess," Brie winked at the teens and then made a kissy face at Dean.   
"Why do I have to do this?" Dean asked you.   
"Because the nice girls want a picture of their favorite characters, come on Cas." You elbowed him in the side. Dean mumbled something under his breath, turned around, and made a kissy face a Brie.   
"Oh and can you two act like Sam's drinking some demon blood?" Another teen asked.   
"Well if it's to defeat Lilth," you sighed and rolled up your sleeve. Sam glanced at you nervously before bring his lips to your wrist.   
"Ah! That's just perfect!" The girls took a couple pictures but more seemed to come from nowhere.   
"Can Dean pose with baby?" One of them asked. Both Brie and the real Dean's heads popped up.   
"Sure thing," Brie made sure to walk with extremely bow legged legs over to baby's side. She posed in front of it while some other kids made you Sam and Dean pose. They had the two of you pulling on one of Sam's arms.   
"This way it's good versus evil!" One explained as she jumped up and down. Just when you thought everyone was done taking pictures two more girls came up.   
"Hey uh if it's not too much trouble could you guys pose for one more photo?" A small girl asked.   
"Sure what pose?" Sam asked with a grin.   
"Well um," the girl stammered. "If it's not too much trouble, um uh-"   
"She wants Sam and Ruby to kiss." Her friend interjected.   
"If it's not too much to ask," the first one said nervously.   
"Oh it's no problem," you replied as you turned to look up at your hunter. "Well let's give the people what they wa-" Sam cut you off with a deep kiss. You immediately melted into his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck bringing him closer to your own lips. You could hear more people surrounding the car and snap pictures of the two of you. You were about to separate from his lips but he just pulled you deeper into the kiss. The crowd cheered and when you finally came up for air. You tried to hide your blush in Sam's side to which the crowd responded with,  
"Awwwww!"   
"Ok you two lovebirds we need to get moving we have a case to solve." Brie came up to you and spoke as deeply as she could.   
"We're ready to go whenever you are but I think Cas is having a little too much fun." Sam replied pointing over to where is older brother was having a blast imitating your friend.   
"Say it again!" One girl yelled out.   
"I'm Castiel angel of The Lord," Dean said in a gravelly voice.   
"I know what to do," you replied. "Dean start praying to Cas," you instructed Brie. She nodded her head and clasped her hands together before praying aloud.   
"Dear Castiel angel of The Lord, if you could get your feathery ass in gear we have a con to explore." Dean looked over at the three of you before waving goodbye to the swarm of females. He walked over to your group while some people still took pictures,  
"While I'm gone, no one lay a hand on baby unless they want it chopped off!" Brie yelled out to the crowd who nodded their heads in understanding. After she finished addressing the crowd the four of you entered the convention center.   
"Sounds like you were having fun back there Cas," you said with a grin on your face.   
"I was just giving the crowd what they wanted," Dean replied with a shrug.   
"Ok whatever you say." You chuckled as you walked into the main lobby.   
"Ok guys we'll meet up back here in two hours. Look for anything weird or supernatural in general." Sam instructed.   
"Alright! Come on Cas there's so much I want to see!" Brie dragged Dean off in one direction while you and Sam went in another.   
"You know we could go off on our own for a bit?" Sam said suggestively.   
"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, Sam, we have a case to solve." You replied with a small smile.   
"Well the faster we solve the case the faster we can have some alone time. Come Sam we have a case to solve!" You took your boyfriends hand and dragged him into the sea of people.


	76. Chapter 76

"So how did you know about the demon blood thing?" Sam asked as the two of you walked around the convention center.  
"Wikipedia, why?" You lied through your teeth. If he found you you were on a Supernatural fan theory page...  
"Because if I remember correctly Chuck never put that into the books. He said it made it harder for people to sympathize with me." Sam replied. "So where did you really learn about it."   
"I told you I saw it on Wikipedia." You replied.   
"Oh really because I'm on the page now and it mentions nothing about my demon blood addiction." Sam stated.   
"You what?! Give me that!" You tried to snatch his phone away but he simply lifted it above his head and out of your reach.   
"Just admit it (Y/N). You've been looking it up on the internet." Sam taunted you. You let out a huff and crossed your arms.   
"Ok fine. I've looked it up on the internet before... And read the books." You quickly added the last part in. "Hey let's go look at that booth!" You tried to pull Sam towards a table but the moose of a man did not budge.   
"Hold on you read the books?" He asked with his mouth open.   
"Yeah I did." When your boyfriend's mouth didn't shut you decided to elaborate. "Look I was curious as to how the two of you hunted before I came into the picture. I was new and wanted to learn more about you guys."   
"You could've just asked us and we would have told you the-"  
"Truth. Yeah Sam but here's the thing, you guys leave bits and pieces of the story out all the time. I wanted to get a complete picture of what happened back then. As for the demon blood thing I read it on a Supernatural fan theory page someone named Becky came up with it." The very mention of that name seemed to make your boyfriend shiver. "Sam are you ok?"   
"Y-yeah it's just that... You know what never mind. Why don't we go look at that booth now." He started walking towards the table where a small crowd was forming.   
"Alright if you won't tell me I'll just ask Dean." That made him stop in his tracks and spin around to face you.   
"(Y/N)," he began with his signature puppy dog eyes.   
"No Sam either tell me or I'll ask your brother." You repeated your earlier statement. The puppy dog eyes continued but you weren't going to budge.   
"Ok fine, there used to be this crazy, and I mean crazy, fangirl for Supernatural. She actually dated Chuck for a while but anyways she and I were married at one point." Sam explained as fast as he could.  
"Ok slow down there Winchester. You're talking so fast I thought you just said you were married to a crazy fangirl." You laughed but Sam didn't join in. "Wait are you serious?"   
"Yeah, but she drugged me with some sort of love potion." He explained. "We already had it annulled so there's no need to worry." You let out a chuckle.   
"Well thanks for being honest Sam. Come on let's go check out that booth." The two of you walked over to the crowded table and saw a video playing of some sort of concert. A couple people were working the booth and all of them were wearing bright blue fedoras with dolphins on the sides. "I don't get it, The Blowholes?" You read from one of the signs adoring the booth.   
"Hold on let me look them up," Sam quickly typed the name in on his phone. "They're some sort of up and coming band. They got popular two years ago."   
"That's when the first disappearance was." You stated.   
"You don't think they have something to do with the case do you?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know, maybe? Check one of the vic's instagrams or something, maybe they have a pictures from the con?" You suggested as the two of you stepped away from the crowded table.   
"They do have some pictures from here but look at this." Sam showed you a picture of a teenage girl in front of a concert stage. "So get this the caption is: Went to some up and coming band's concert. Super cool!"   
"Check the other victim profiles maybe they went there too." You suggested. The two of you scrolled through the pictures and every single victim had been to that concert the night before they died.   
"We have to tell Brie and Dean," Sam said as the two of you walked over where it was a little quieter. "I'm going to put him on speaker phone." He dialed the phone and the two of you waited for him to pick up,   
"Hey Sammy find anything?" Dean's voice crackled out of the speaker.  
"Yeah we did come meet us by the west wing stairwell." Sam said.   
"Where's that?" Dean asked.   
"By a bunch of booths, look at a map, or better yet ask for directions." You suggested with a smile.   
"Yeah I'll do that when hell freezes over. Give us a couple minutes." Dean then hung up the phone.   
"Geez, what's with men and asking for directions?" You laughed.


	77. Chapter 77

After ten minutes of waiting you saw Dean and Brie emerge from the crowd.   
"What took you guys so long? Did you get lost?" You teased the two.   
"No we did not get lost, just stuck in the crowd." Dean grumbled.   
"Sure you did." Sam chuckled as his brother simply stared at the ground.   
"Dean is right, we weren't lost." Brie interjected. "We got roped into a photo shoot."   
"A photo shoot?" You and Sam echoed in disbelief.   
"Yeah a couple fans wanted some pictures alright? That's it." Dean explained. Surely the photo shoot wasn't that bad? "You guys said you had a lead?" He was quick to change the subject but you could tell that he really did not want to talk about it.   
After you and Sam explained what you knew the four of you trekked over to the booth in question.   
"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to remind you that The Blowholes will be performing tonight from ten to midnight at (beach). We hope to see all of you there!" One of the people working the booth yelled into a microphone. The crowd screamed as some of the workers started to throw free tee shirts into the crowd.   
"What do you think should we-" Sam was in the middle of asking a question when a tee shirt smacked him right in the face. "Ok ow..." Sam muttered as he picked the shirt off of the floor. "That guy can really throw a tee shirt."   
"This crowd is getting crazy let's get outta here." Brie said as she led the three of you to safety.   
Once you were out of harms way everyone started brainstorming.   
"What are you guys thinking?" You asked as you sat down on a bench. There weren't many other people nearby, besides a pikachu and a deadpool, so discussing the case should be ok.   
"I don't know, we don't have much information to go on." Sam ran a hand through his hair.   
"Sammy's right, we don't know what this thing is yet." Dean commented.   
"So what do you suggest?" You asked.   
"I don't know? Maybe we should go to that concert. You know just to see if anything stands out." Brie thought aloud.   
"I think that's a good idea." You agreed with your guardian angel. The boys shared a look before nodding in agreement.   
"So what are we going to do until ten?" Dean asked as he looked at his watch. "It's only two o'clock."   
"Well I think I saw a batman comic book booth back there." You said to no one in particular.   
"Are you serious?" Dean's jaw dropped. "Let's go right now." Just like that the four of you were whisked back into the crowded con.


	78. Chapter 78

It was almost time for the concert to begin and the beach was packed. Apparently this band was more popular than you thought. Some people in the crowd were still in their costumes from the con but almost everyone, including the four of you, had changed into everyday clothes.   
Currently the four of you were trying to get closer to the stage, it was hard now but would be impossible once the concert started.   
"Hey everybody! The concert will be starting in ten minutes!" The announcement rang out across the beach and the ever growing crowd screamed in response.   
"Jesus, how are we ever going to figure out what's going on if we can't even get close to the stage?" You huffed as you used your elbows to move through the crowd.   
"Don't blame Jesus," Brie stated bluntly.  
"Sorry," you mumbled forgetting that your friend was an angel.  
"Maybe if we split up we'd have a better chance?" Dean suggested as he elbowed a couple people off of him.   
"Ok, Dean you go on the north side of the stage and Brie you take the left. (Y/n) and I will stay together." Sam instructed the group.   
"Aw, I have to go by myself?" Brie fake pouted.   
"You're an angel Brie. You'll be fine." You smiled at your friend before dragging Sam closer to where the band was to perform. "So from what I understand each female victim was brought on stage at one point and the men were at the after party."   
"So what are you suggesting?" Sam asked as the two of you weaved through the unruly crowd.   
"I do my very best to get on stage and we sneak into the after party." You replied.   
"How are you going to get on stage?" He asked as the two of you finally reached the edge of the stage.   
"By having a front row seat and a slutty outfit." You winked before removing the hoodie you had previously been wearing. "Hey Sam could you hold onto this for me?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times before simply nodding his head.   
You handed him your hoodie and giggled, his eyes were practically bugging out of his head. He was about to say something but the announcer came back on the PA system.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm proud to present The Blowholes!" The crowd screeched as five people walked onto the stage, all wearing those ugly blue fedoras with dolphins on the sides. A dark haired man took the microphone that was at the center of the stage and screamed,  
"Whose ready to have some dolph-fun?!" Oh god, did he seriously just start a concert with a pun? You could hear a couple people groaned over the buzz of the crowd. "Well we are! Our first song tonight is Saving the Big Ol' Blue!" That's when the music started. Although the lyrics were rather odd for a rock concert, the music was amazing. Were these things sirens? Nah you guys had ruled that out already.   
All too soon the concert was coming to an end,   
"Now who's the lucky lady that gets to come on stage for our final song?" The lead singer asked the crowd. All the girls screamed including yourself, you had to get on stage to figure out what was going on! The singer's eyes scanned over the crowd before resting on you.   
"You right here in the front, come on up!" The man motioned for you to come to him and you did. Once you were up on the stage you gave the crowd a nervous wave.   
"What's your name, babe?" The singer asked.   
"Lily." You gave your sister's name instead of your own. No way in hell were you going to reveal yourself in front of so many people, especially with all the cameras around.   
"Well Lily are you ready to rock out?" The dark haired man asked as he moved the microphone in front of your lips.   
"Hell yeah!" You yelled and the crowd screamed in response. Soon the band was rocking out around you and you just tried to dance without embarrassing yourself. When the song was over the band waved to the crowd and you did the same.   
"Thanks everyone for the awesome night! Hope to see you tomorrow! Good night!" The singer yelled into the mic before all the lights turned off. You walked backstage with the band,   
"Hey you're pretty chill Lily. You should come to our after party, feel free to bring some friends along as well." The singer said with a smile. "I'd love to get to know you better," he winked.   
"That sound great, er-"   
"Caspian," he said with a bow.   
"Oh like the prince from Narnia!" Seriously, who named their kid that? It's like their parents wanted their kid to be made fun of.   
"Exactly, so I'll see you tonight?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.   
"Of course!" You forced a smile. "I'm gonna go find my friends. See you in a bit!" You then ran off in search of your fellow hunters.


	79. Chapter 79

"Guess who got invited to the after party?" You sang out as you met back up with your friends. "This girl right here!" You pointed two thumbs at yourself.   
"Nice performance up there, (Y/N). I bet Sam enjoyed the outfit." Dean chuckled. The brother in question shot a signature bitch face in Dean's direction before turning his attention to you.  
"(Y/N) you know that you just signed up to be the next victim from this thing, and we don't even know what it is?" Sam said.   
"Yeah, but it's whatever! Come on let's go party!" You turned to run back to where the band was but someone grabbed your hand.   
"Something's wrong, 'it's whatever'? That doesn't sound like the (Y/N) I know." Dean held onto your arm, asBrie laid her hand on your forehead. She frowned,  
"That's weird?" She mumbled. Why wouldn't they let you go? All you wanted to do was go party with the band!   
"What's weird?" Sam asked, worry plain to see on his face.   
"There's some sort of enchantment on her. I thought she was just intoxicated." Brie explained. "(Y/n) how do you feel?"   
"Like a million bucks! Come on guys I wanna go party with the band!" You tried to scamper off again but Dean just held you in place. This was so not fair!  
"Not so fast princess. We need to figure out what's going on before we can let you do that."   
"Come on guys I'm fine!" You insisted, why wouldn't they let you go?  
"What sort of enchantment are we talking about?" Sam asked the angel.  
"I'm not sure what cast it but the spell seems to have messed with the chemicals in her brain..."   
"Hurry up! I want to meet up with Caspian!" You whined.   
"What type of chemicals are we talking about here, Brie?" Sam asked.   
"Most likely endorphins and dopamine." She replied.   
"What does that mean? Is she going to have short term memory problems or something?" Dean asked.   
"No it means she wants to go out and have fun. Whether it be drinking or um... Wow (Y/n) that's some pretty nasty thoughts." Brie commented as she removed her hand from your forehead. Maybe you could get away now? You struggled against the eldest Winchester's grip once more. Damn them! You just wanted to meet up with Caspian!   
"What do you mean nasty thoughts?" The boys asked in unison. "Is she planning on killing someone?" Brie chuckled,  
"No... Not that type of nasty." She made some motions with her hand and the boy's faces went bright red.   
"The- the enchantment is making her um-" Sam stuttered.   
"She wants to mate. God I sound like Cas when I say it that way." Brie sighed. "Look my guess is that the singer dude cast the spell."   
"How do you know that?" Dean questioned your friend.   
"Because her brain kept repeating 'Caspian, Caspian, gotta meet up with Caspian'." Brie explained.   
"So she wants to you know? With the singer?" Sam asked awkwardly.   
"I don't think so. It's most likely a trick into getting the victim alone so that he can kill her." The angel said.   
"So any ideas on what can do this sort of magic?" Dean asked.   
"I do have one idea, it might be an Encantado." Brie stated.  
"An encan-whato?" Said Dean.   
"It's like this shape shifting dolphin if I remember correctly." Brie explained. "I don't remember much else."   
"Ok at least we have an idea of what we're up against. Sam you take (Y/n) back to the house and keep her there. Brie, we're gonna find out how to kill these dolphin things." Dean instructed the group. Your friends nodded their heads in agreement but you just struggled to get away. You had to see Caspian! You just had to!  
"Come on, (Y/n) you need some rest." Sam took hold of you and started to lead you back to where the car was. You fought against him the whole way.   
"No! I need to see Caspian! He needs to talk to me!" You pleaded as Sam pushed you into the car. "Sam please! I need to see Caspian!" He said nothing as he got in the drivers seat. "Sam," you grabbed the sleeve of his jacket just as he was about to turn the key in the ignition switch. "Please, I need to go back there." You insisted but he just shrugged you off and started to drive home.   
You begged and pleaded the entire trip but he would not turn the damn car around. You were starting to get angry. Why wasn't he listening to you?! Once the two of you were back in the house you made a break for it. You sprinted towards the back door but Sam tackled you before you could get close to it. You let out a string of curses as he dragged upstairs and locked the two of you in a bedroom.   
"Sam why the hell won't you let me go?! I need to see-"   
"Caspian. I know." Sam sighed. "Look (y/n) you're not yourself right now. You need to relax."   
"I can't relax I need to get the band. They wanted to tell me something!" You whined as you started pacing around the room.   
"(Y/n) they don't even know your real name." Sam said.   
"Wait what?" Your head shot up at that accusation. "Of course they know my name."   
"No they don't. You told them your name was Lily, remember?" Sam explained slowly.   
"No, that can't be right." You muttered. "Caspian knows who I am."   
"No he doesn't. I know who you are. Your (y/n). Your little sister's name was Lily. Not yours." He said as he took a couple steps closer to you. Lily... Your sister... things started coming back slowly.  
"S-Sam?" You choked out.   
"Yes, (y/n)?" He asked.   
"I-I remember her. Lily, my sister. I'm not her, I'm (y/n)." You spoke slowly to make sure you had your information correct.   
"Do you still want to go see Caspian?" Sam asked. It was obvious he was prepared to tackle you again if you made a break for it but why would you run from Sam?   
"Hell no that guy was a skeezeball and who the hell names their kid Caspian? It's like they wanted him to get made fun of!"   
"There's the (y/n) I love. Welcome back." Sam wrapped you in a tight embrace and you returned it.   
"It's good to be back." You smiled into his chest. The two of you were silent before you noticed some lingering side effects from the spell. "Sam?"   
"Yeah, what is it?" He smiled down at you.   
"Well we're all alone and I think we should take advantage of that." You suggested with a smirk.   
"I think you're right," Sam said as his lips crashed into yours.


	80. Chapter 80

Whether it was the side effects from the spell or the outfit you wore onstage, the result was the same. You and Sam had spent the night together. You awoke the next morning your legs tangled with his and bed sheets draped over your naked bodies.   
"Hey are you two in there?" Dean's voice rang out from the other side of the door.   
"Yeah," you replied as you shook Sam awake. "Sam get up, Dean's back."   
"H-huh?" Sam yawned. "When did he get here?"   
"I don't know, but put your clothes back on before he breaks down the door." You whispered as you scrambled out of bed in search of your own garments.   
"Is everything ok in there Sammy? How's (y/n)?" Dean called out.  
"I think she's back to normal." Sam replied as he slid his jeans on. "I had to spend the night talking some sense into her." You smirked at the white lie, Dean didn't need to know about last night's activities. Sam caught your eye and shot a wink in your direction.   
"That's good. Brie and I think we found a way to kill the Encantados or whatever their called." Dean stated.   
"How?" You asked as you slid your top back on. Geez, this shirt really didn't leave much to the imagination. No wonder Sam's eyes practically bugged out of his head last night.  
"We have this priest who is going to cast these things back to whatever world they come from. It's called like um- Encate or something like that?" Dean explained. "Hey, are you two ever going to come out of the room or is (y/n) still under lockdown?" Sam glanced over at you before unlocking the door.   
"Is there's any food in this place because I'm starving!" You asked the eldest Winchester.   
"Yeah there's some bagels and the like down in the kitchen." He said.   
"Ok thanks!" You ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Man, I sure am-" you stopped dead in your tracks. Standing- er- sitting in front of you was an older gentleman in a wheelchair, Brie had been talking to him by the looks of it. "Um, hi."   
"Hello there, (y/n)." The old man greeted you warmly. You were about to ask how he knew your name but Brie cut you off.  
"We were just talking about your weird behavior last night." She explained. You nodded your head in understanding as you examined the man in front of you. He really reminded you of Morgan Freeman, it was uncanny how much the two of them looked alike.   
"So I'm assuming you're the priest I was just told about?" You asked remembering what Dean had said minutes ago.   
"That would be correct, allow me to introduce myself. I am Father Jeffrey." The old man smiled up at you.   
"It's nice to meet you too." You replied with a polite smile.   
"Now my child come over here. I need to make sure the evil is completely gone from your body." Father Jeffrey motioned for you to come closer to him. You hesitated for a moment before walking to his side. He took your hand in his own and closed his eyes in thought. "It seems as if all of it is gone. No, wait a moment. Ah yes there is a small fraction left. It won't do anything unless you're exposed to the Encantado's song. I will get rid of it for you." You felt a small shock, almost as if you had dragged your feet on carpet and then touched a light switch. "There. Now you are cleansed of all evil." It was then that Sam and Dean entered the room.   
"So what's the plan?" Sam asked looking at the priest.   
"Well, you say that these beasts have a concert again tonight?" Father Jeffrey's asked.   
"Yeah, they have another one. Same time and everything." Dean replied.   
"If that's the case then I think I have an idea. We will simply sit in the crowd, I will perform the cleansing, and then if we are lucky the monsters will either disappear or turn into dolphins on stage." The priest explained.   
"So uh what happens in they turn into dolphins on stage?" You asked curiously.   
"They will die, dolphins need to live in water. Simple as that." The priest said a matter of fact.   
"Sounds like a plan." Dean said with a grin. "So Brie how did you know Father Jeffrey would help us out?"   
"We go way back and besides he owed me a favor." Brie replied with a smirk.   
"Does he, uh, know?" Sam asked, obviously referring to her angel status.   
"About me being an angel. Of course he does, he's a priest." Brie laughed. "They have a pretty angel radar believe it or not."   
"I didn't know that," Sam said.   
"There's a lot you don't know, Winchester." Brie laughed. "So what are we going to do while we wait for the concert?"   
"I don't know, who's up for some sightseeing?" Dean suggested.   
"I know some great places within walking distance, follow me." Father Jeffrey rolled towards the front door with the four of you in tow.


	81. Chapter 81

Sightseeing with your friends was rather fun, it helped everyone get their minds off of the night ahead. When the five of you rolled onto the beach you were blown away, the crowd was three times the size of last night's!   
"How the hell are we going to get close to the stage?" Dean asked as he surveyed the crowd. "This place is nuts."   
"You can say that again." Sam muttered as some teenagers dressed as dolphins ran past him.   
"How close to you have to be to the stage, Father?" You bent down so that the aging priest could hear you.   
"I would say about half way between the stage and where we stand now." He replied.   
"How are we going to get that close? They're packed like sardines!" Dean motioned to the sea of bodies.   
"It's simple my child, follow me." Just like that Father Jeffrey rolled towards the crowd. You shared a look with the Winchester's. Did he seriously think that the crowd would part for him?   
"Just trust him," Brie laughed. You couldn't understand their logic, that was until Father started rolling over people's feet.   
"Oh I'm terribly sorry. So sorry. Pardon me." He apologized as he rolled steadily through the crowd. The four of you were right behind him as you cut through the swarm of sweaty, smelling bodies. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the crowd,  
"Here is close enough." The priest stated.   
"Now what?" Sam asked as he wrapped a protective arm around you. If last night's crowd was unruly this one was downright crazy. People constantly bumped into you and if Brie wasn't an angel you were sure she would have been knocked over for sure.   
"Once these things appear on stage I will perform the cleansing ritual and they shall be sent away." Father Jeffrey's explained as he pulled a small book from his pocket.   
"What's that?" You asked.   
"Oh this old thing?" Father held the book close to his chest. "It's-"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen who's ready to rock?!" Caspian screamed into the microphone as the band walked on stage.   
"Here it goes," Father Jeffrey began to chant some foreign language in the direction of the stage. As the band performed their first song he kept chanting. Suddenly the whole band collapsed on stage. Some people cheered thinking it was part of the show but the majority of the crowd went silent. One of the main stage lights flickered and when the light came back on five dolphins were flopping on the stage. The crowd screeched in outrage, the Blowholes' theme was all about saving the ocean so having five dolphins suffocating on stage was pretty traumatizing.   
"Let's get out of here before the cops show up." Dean suggested as he ushered everyone back towards the car. You kept glancing over your shoulder as Sam helped you along, no ones dared go on stage since the dolphins were already dead from the lack of oxygen.   
"We did the right thing, (y/n)." Sam reassured you as you navigated through the panicked crowd.   
\------------------------  
When the five of you got back to 321 Clark Street it was time to part ways, Brie was going to drive Father Jeffrey back to his parish.   
"It was a pleasure meeting you, my child." The priest shook your hand.   
"It was nice meeting you too," you smiled down at the handicapped man. He really made this hunt easy, and somehow no one died on your watch.   
"Thanks for the help, Father. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you know who to call." Dean thanked the old man. As the boys helped Father Jeffrey into Brie's car you shared a hushed conversation with the angel.   
"You be careful alright? Don't do anything too risky, you just fell from heaven after all." You pleaded with your guardian angel.   
"Me? Ha! Don't worry (y/n) I think I can handle life on earth." She laughed. "Besides I'm the one who's supposed to worry, not you."   
"I won't worry if you keep in touch. You will won't you?" You asked your friend.   
"Of course, I'll call when I can. Who knows maybe we'll work a case together in the future?" She raised her eyebrows in a humorous manner.   
"Maybe we will." You chuckled at her antics.   
"Hey (y/n) are you ready to go?" Sam yelled as he stood by the he impala.   
"Yeah coming!" You yelled to your boyfriend before quickly turning back to your friend. "Thanks for everything Brie."   
"Anytime, but hey next time you and Sam get it on use one of these." Brie handed you a handful of what you assumed were condoms.   
"Jesus, Brie! What do you think we're rabbits or something?!" You hissed as you shoved the items into your coat pocket.   
"Language, I just want you to be safe. That's all." She replied with a grin.   
"Yeah, just keep that on the down low. Dean doesn't know yet." You explained as you quickly gave your guardian angel a hug.   
"Speaking of Dean I think he's ready to leave now. You should get moving." Brie laughed as she shooed you towards the old black car.   
"About time Princess! Come on while there's still some daylight left!" Dean exclaimed out of the window at you.   
"Oh hold your horses, the bunker's not going anywhere." You laughed as you walked over to the impala. Sam held the back door open for you but before you climbed in you whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." Before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then climbing into the impala. Sam was grinning like an idiot when he climbed in alongside his brother.   
"Finally! See ya Brie thanks for everything!" Dean yelled out of the window at the white haired angel. Before Brie could respond Dean tore out of the neighborhood like a bat out of hell. "Who's up for a little music? Perfect!" Dean didn't even give the two of you a chance to reply before he turned on the stereo.   
"But listen to the color of your dreams. It is not living. It is not living or play the game existence to the end of the beginning," the Beatles tomorrow never knows blasted through the speakers as the three of you drove back home. Not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring your way.


	82. Chapter 82

Over the next few weeks, it was absolute chaos in the bunker. No one knew where Cas was and Kevin was struggling to translate the angel tablet. After a lot of arguing over who was doing what it was decided that the Winchester’s would go off in search of Cas and you would stay behind to keep an eye on Kevin and Crowley. Well, mostly just Kevin. The boys wouldn’t tell you where they were keeping the King of Hell, they figured it would be safer if you kept your distance from the demon, and they were probably right too. So, you didn’t argue.   
On one of these days when the Winchester’s were out, you were flipping through some books in the library. Kevin was nearby doing his best to make sense of the chicken scratch that was etched into the stone tablet. Poor kid, he looked like a wreck. He could barely keep his eyes open and the plate of food you brought him hours ago was barely touched.   
“Kevin?”   
“H- huh, what?” he looked up at you with bloodshot eyes.   
“When was the last time you got more than two hours of sleep?”   
"I-I-" Kevin stammered. Just as you thought, he couldn’t remember.   
“It’s been awhile,” you answered for him. “Come on Kev, you need to rest.” You stood up and gently tried to nudge him from his chair.   
“No, what I need to do is translate the tablet,” he answered firmly.   
“You’re not going to be able to keep translating if you can barely keep your eyes open,” you stared him down, just like your mother would when you were up late cramming for an exam. “Working yourself to death isn’t going to solve anything. Now go to bed.” Kevin stared back at you, but then he dropped his head and sighed.   
"You’re right," Kevin sighed. He struggled to get out of his chair, so you helped him stumble back to his room. How he hadn’t managed to kill himself yet surprised you. He honestly looked like a zombie. You tucked him into bed, and before you could turn off his light, he was out cold. Good, he really needed to rest. You quietly shut the door behind you and let out a sigh. Now that Kevin was asleep you could get some cleaning out of the way. You would have done it earlier, but there was no way you would leave the prophet alone in the state he was in.   
You made your way down the hall towards one closet in particular; if you remember correctly, it was overflowing with junk. You were pretty sure Sam and Dean weren’t the ones to make that mess, but they sure as hell weren’t going to clean it unless it became absolutely necessary. As you were taking inventory of all the cleaning supplies, you were going to need you noticed Dean’s bedroom door was open. That was unusual. Usually, he left it shut. You walked over to shut it, but there was a shadow of someone in his room. You reached for your gun and flipped on the light.   
“Hands where I can see th-” There staring back at you was a life-sized cardboard cutout of the "Dean" from Supernatural. “Of course,” you muttered putting your gun away. You were the one who had ordered it when you were at the convention, but you thought Dean had thrown his away. He was pissed when you gave his to him, but Sam thought it was funny and kept his in your room. “To keep you company when were on cases,” he told you. You chuckled, turning off the light and continuing your way down the hall.   
When you got to the closet, you were surprised to find that some of the boxes had been moved away from the door. Last time you had tried to open this door you practically had to body slam it open. The boys must have needed something from in here. You got to work organizing the disaster; taking boxes off the shelf, emptying trash into garbage bags, and keeping any documents that looked important to go through at a later date.   
"Moose, is that you?" a voice with a heavy British accent rang out. You nearly jumped out of your skin! Who was that?! You whipped your gun out and remained silent. "Hm, judging by the reaction I would say not. Kevin is that you?" You tried to decipher just where the voice was coming from. "Oh come on, Kev. I'm bored to tears." It seemed as if the mysterious voice was coming from behind the shelves. How were you going to get back there to check things out?   
That's when you noticed some scuff marks on the floor. It was a hidden door! You pushed against the old metal shelf, and it slowly started to swing open. You held your gun in one hand, and with the other, you pushed the shelf all the way open. "The lights on the right," the voice informed you. You flipped on the light and came face to face with someone you had never met before. "Well, who might you be?" The bearded man asked from his chair. He was chained up and surrounded by multiple different wards and symbols. Was this the King of Hell? He had an awful lot of defenses against him.   
"I can ask you the same thing," you replied keeping your gun trained on the stranger's face.   
"The name's Crowley, perhaps you've heard of me?"   
"Aren't you the King of Hell?" You asked as you slowly lowered your gun. There was no way he could do anything, not with all the wards around him.   
"The one and only. Who might you be?" The King asked as he looked you over.   
"(Y/N)," you replied, tucking your gun back into your jeans.   
"You must be a hunter with that gun of yours. What brings you here? The Winchester's needed a new torturer?" Crowley asked with a laugh.   
"I was just cleaning the closet," you replied keeping a calm demeanor. This was a demon, the King of Hell no less, you needed to be on your guard. The demon looked at the closet where you were and must’ve noticed the garbage bags and papers littering the floor.   
"Ah, so you're nothing more than a maid," the King smirked. "I bet Moose and Squirrel make you wear a fancy outfit when they're here."   
"I'm not a maid." You snapped at the demon. "Even if I were, the boys wouldn't make me wear an outfit." Well... maybe Dean would if it was some random girl but not you.   
"You're not a maid or a torturer... Why would the Winchester's keep you around then?" Crowley muttered. "Oh, I know! One of them has taken a fancy to you. So which one is it? Moose or Squirrel?" You tried to keep a straight face, but you could feel the heat coming to your cheeks. You turned to leave the room, "Please don't go, it's so dreadfully boring down here." Crowley begged. You looked over your shoulder at the sad excuse for a King.   
"Why on earth would I stay?"   
"Because you're bored too."


	83. Chapter 83

As much as you hated to admit it, the King of hell was good company. Over the next few days you would stop in and visit. He would regale you with tales of facing off with the Winchester's and in turn you talked about hunts you've been on.   
"So moose and squirrel were turned into a dog and.... an iguana?" Crowley laughed with disbelief.   
"Yup and Cas was a kitten. I will admit It was pretty freaky at the time but in hindsight it was actually really funny." You laughed at the memory of the past hunt. "I have some pictures of the them on my phone. Do you want to see them?"   
"Of course," Crowley replied with a grin. He scrolled through the photos of the boys with a smile on his face. He let out a chuckle. "Fur really does suit them. So who was the culprit?" He asked as he handed your phone back to you.   
"Artemis." You replied, putting your phone back in your pocket. "We had this face off in the forest and I made her change all of the men back. It was pretty cool."   
"Sounds delightful, darling." Crowley smiled. "Have you ever fought one of my underlings?"   
"You mean a demon?" You tilted your head slightly as you thought for a moment. "No, never."   
"Really? My dear you've been running with the Winchester's for some time now and you've never come across a demon? That is rather hard to believe. " The King seemed shocked at your previous statement.   
"They leave me behind on the more advanced hunts." You admitted. "I guess those involve demons and angels." You shrugged your shoulders.   
"Well since you've been such good company. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about them. Demons I mean. I have no control over those winged mongrels." Crowley stated.   
"Are you serious?" Now it was your turn to be shocked. The King of hell was promising you safety from some of the toughest monsters around. There had to be a catch.   
"I am. All you have to do is give me some of your blood." Crowley replied.   
"My blood? You're a demon not a vampire. Why do need my blood?" You asked curiously. This was a very strange request for a demon.   
"Look when moose was trying to complete the third trial he injected me with quite a bit of human blood. Let's just say I've developed a taste for it." Crowley explained. Was there a downside to this? Protection from demons in exchange for a little blood? It seemed like a good deal.   
"Fine but you have to pinky swear you won't go back on your word." You stated as you stuck your hand out.   
"What are we fourth graders?" Crowley stared at your outstretched finger. "Oh alright." He wrapped his pinky finger around yours. "It's a deal." You rolled up your shirt sleeve,   
"Ok do you just want to bite my wrist or-"   
"Oh my dear, I don't drink the stuff." Crowley exclaimed.   
"You just said you wanted my blood! What do you mean you don't drink it?" You argued with the demon.   
"I inject it." He replied.   
"Oh, so you basically shoot up. I see... Well,uh, let me go find a syringe." You looked around the supply closet and eventually found what you were looking for. After a minute of blood draining you handed it over to Crowley. "There's my end of the deal. Now what about yours?"   
"Already taken care of. You don't need to worry a hair on your pretty little head." Crowley stated before injecting the needle into his vein. "Ahhhh."   
"(Y/n) what are you doing in here?" Kevin's voice rang out from behind you. "I thought I heard you talking to someo- Crowley." Kevin appeared in the door frame. "(Y/n) why are you talking to Crowley?! He's bad news!"   
"Let's have this conversation somewhere else, Kev." You said as you approached Kevin. Crowley did not need to see the two of you argue.   
"So he can escape? Are you working with him?" Kevin exclaimed.   
"No I just came down here to talk. You've been busy translating the tablet and the boys are on a case." You let out a sigh, "Look I was bored Kevin! I can only spend so much time by myself!"   
"So you decided to spend time with the man who murdered my mother?!" Kevin exclaimed his face becoming bright red. Wait, what?!  
"I-I'm sorry Kevin I had no idea..." You knew Crowley was evil but it was hard to believe when you were talking to him.   
"It's fine, it's his turn to pay." Kevin walked towards a table covered in torture devices. "One of these has to hurt."   
"Kevin wait. This is not a good idea. Put the weapon down," You tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening.   
"(Y/n) he killed my mother! He needs to suffer!" Kevin yelled, tears welling in his eyes.   
"Not like this, not now." You stated as you stepped in between the prophet and the King of hell. "We need information from him Kevin. This is not the way to deal with things."   
"Move (y/n) he needs to pay for what's he's done!" Kevin screamed.   
"Kevin relax. Take a deep breath, think this through. This is not the way to deal with your grief." You spoke slowly and in what you hoped was a calming voice. Slowly Kevin lowered his weapon. "We'll deal with him eventually. How about I go make you some soup? Does that sound good?" He nodded his head as he placed the torture device back on the table. "Ok let's go have some food. You'll feel better after you get some food in your stomach." As Kevin slowly walked out of the room Crowley beckoned for you to bend down so he could whisper something in your ear.   
"Thank you." Was all he said. You nodded your head in understanding before turning off the light and sealing him back up in the dungeon. Who knows maybe having the King of hell on your side is a good thing?


	84. Chapter 84

After managing to have Kevin calm down you decided to call up the guys and see if they were any closer to finding Cas. You were just about to dial Sam’s number when your screen lit up.  
“Sam! I was just about to call you. What’s up?”   
“We found Cas.” Sam replied.   
“That’s great! When are you guys getting home?” You gushed into the speaker. This was great! Everything was going to be back to normal!   
“A couple of hours. I just wanted to let you know we found him. I know you were worried.” Sam explained.   
“Yeah I was. How is he?” You asked as you sat down at the kitchen table across from Kevin.  
“He’s… well there’s no good way to put this. He’s human (y/n).” Sam sighed.  
“Human?! What do you mean human? He’s an angel!” You exclaimed. This made no sense. Brie fell from heaven too and she was still an angel, a significantly less powerful one, but still!  
“Metatron’s spell to cast the angels from heaven needed the grace of an angel. He used Cas’.” Sam explained.  
“What do transformers have against angels?” You asked, causing Kevin to spit up some soup and Sam laugh on the other line.   
“What’s so funny? I thought this was a serious problem?” The angel’s falling was not a good situation to be in and now everyone was laughing about it?  
“(Y/n), Metatron is the name of the scribe of God. Megatron is the transformer.” Sam chuckled. “He’s the one who wrote the tablet Kevin is trying to translate. How is he by the way?”  
“He’s good. I’ve finally got him eating.” You replied with a grin. Kevin made some gestures with his hands, as his mouth was full of chicken noodle soup. “He says hi,”   
“Well tell him hi back. Hey, we’ll talk more when we get back home. Love ya,” Sam said into the phone.  
“Love you too.” You replied before hanging up your phone.   
\-------------------------------------  
When the boys came back home all of them were covered in blood, scrapes, and bruises. You sent all of them off to the showers before they took one bite of their burritos that they had picked up on the way. You followed Sam to his room as he told you had happened while they were away.   
“There was a couple times when Dean was talking to me normally and then all of a sudden he was acting strange.” Sam mentioned as you helped him out of his blood caked clothes.   
“What do you mean by strange?” You asked as you carefully peeled his tee shirt off of his back.   
“I mean we were talking like we are now and then he’s mentioning topics that are totally out of the blue.” Sam sighed. “It’s getting weird, (y/n).”   
“What was something he mentioned?” If something was wrong with Dean it needed to be addressed before it became a large problem.   
“That the angels were organizing and looking for Cas. When we were just talking about how I was feeling.” Sam explained as he stepped into the bathroom. He quickly popped his head out, “Are you coming?” You were slightly taken aback by Sam’s offer, sure you had slept together but showering was a different thing entirely.   
“U-uh sure,” You tried to cover up you stammer by clearing your throat.   
“Don’t worry I don’t bite.” Sam laughed, motioning for you to step into the small room. As Sam turned on the water you shed your clothes. The room quickly filled with steam and the two of you climbed into the shower. As you cleaned yourselves you continued the conversation from only moments ago,  
“So how are you feeling Sam?” You asked as you rubbed some shampoo into your hair.   
“I feel great (y/n) I really do.” He smiled down at you.   
“I’m happy for you Sammy. I really am but can you move out of the way? I need to rinse this shampoo out of my hair.” You joked with the moose of a man.   
“Of course, so what did you do while we were gone?” Sam scooted around you so you could have access to the running water. As you rinsed your hair, “Shit!” Sam yelped. You opened your eyes through the suds and saw him holding his hand close to him.   
“Sammy are you alright?” You tried to rub the soap from your eyes to see what was wrong but the shampoo was burning your eyes.   
“I’m fine, (y/n).” Sam said but for some reason it didn’t sound quite like him. You saw a couple drops of blood drip from his hand to the bottom of the shower.   
“Sam what the hell did you do?” You exclaimed. He must’ve opened up a cut from the hunt.  
“I cut myself on a razor. Do not worry it is fine. Look it is just a small cut.” Sam held out his hand for you to see.   
“Why were you even grabbing a razor?” You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend’s antics.   
“I thought you might need one for shaving,” Sam replied. Something was definitely wrong. He wouldn’t look you in the eye, it was almost as if he was embarrassed to be in the shower with you. Even though it was his idea in the first place.   
“Well I’m good, thanks.” You said slowly before dipping your head back into the running water. As you finished scrubbing the soap suds from your hair Sam spoke again,   
“Are you not going to answer my question?” Sam asked. You opened your eyes and looked at the hunter.   
“What question?” You asked.   
“What did you do while we were gone?” He asked with a goofy grin.   
“I did some cleaning and took care of Kevin mostly. It was pretty boring to be honest.” You left out the part where you talked to the king of hell. Sam didn’t need to worry about that, he needed to worry about getting better.   
“I’ll see if I can convince dean to let you come with us on the next case.” Sam replied. “Are you done?”   
“Yeah,” You stepped out of the shower as Sam turned off the water.   
“What the hell?” Sam mumbled as he stepped out of the shower.   
“What is it Sammy?” You asked as you dried off.  
“I cut my hand, look.” He held out the same hand from earlier.   
“Yeah you already told me that.” You replied nonchalantly.   
“What are you talking about? I just noticed this.” Sam was bewildered.   
“No? You just cut yourself a couple minutes ago.” Did he seriously not remember that?  
“Are you serious?” He asked as he examined his hand.   
“Yeah, there was blood and everything. Are sure you’re feeling alright Sammy?” It wasn’t like Sam had a short term memory so just what was going on?   
“Yeah, I feel fine.” He mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. Something was off about Sam and you were determined to figure out just what it was.


	85. Chapter 85

The brothers were chowing down on some of the burritos they had bought when Cas finally emerged.   
"I am really enjoying this place. Plentiful food. Good water pressure. Things I never even considered before. There really is a lot to being human, isn't there?" He stated with a grin. It seemed like he was taking the whole human thing better than you expected.   
"It ain't all just burritos and strippers, my friend." Dean replied with a smirk.   
"You went out for strippers?" You echoed.   
"It's just a metaphor, (y/n)." Dean laughed. "Don't worry, your precious Sammy hasn't been looking at strippers. At least as far as I know." He mumbled the last part. Sam glared at his brother before offering you a shrug. Dean was just being Dean, you gave a sympathetic smile to let him know you weren't mad at him.   
"I understand what you're saying," Cas replied as he practically inhaled the burrito in front of him. "There's more to humanity than survival. You... look for purpose, and you must not be defeated by anger or despair. Or hedonism, for that matter."   
"Where does hedonism come into it?" You asked the former angel.   
"Well, my time with April was very educational." Cas stated.   
"Who's April?" You whispered to Sam.   
"Some reaper that killed Cas. Dean made a deal to bring him back and in return we wouldn't gank her." He whispered back.   
"But he did didn't he?" You sighed, you didn't need confirmation. Judging by the blood on their clothes when they came in you could guess the reaper's fate.   
"I also had sex with her." Cas added as if it were nothing. Dean choked on his burrito and you on your beer.   
"Y-you had sex with April?" Dean choked out. "So... did you have protection?"  
"I had my angel blade." Was he serious? Oh god he was serious.   
"Oh - oh, he had the Angel blade." Dean echoed Cas' statement. It looked like he was having trouble processing the news just like you were.   
"Uh..." Sam and you were pretty much speechless.   
"In any event, I - I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you three have led it. I think you'll be great teachers." The brand new human smiled.   
"Thanks Cas." Dean said with a small grin.   
"Are there anymore burritos?" Cas looked down at his now empty plate.   
"Yeah, follow me." You led your friend to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of burritos from the microwave. "Here you go."   
"Thank you, (y/n)." He thanked you as he took the food from your hands. "This whole thing is rather overwhelming."   
"I bet it is." You tried to console your friend. "If you need help with anything just ask. We'll help you get through this."   
"That is very kind of you, (y/n)." Cas replied as he walked off to the library with the burritos in his possession. While you made your way back to the kitchen,   
"Sam's not well enough. If you leave his body..." You stopped in your tracks. Who was Dean talking to? Sam was sitting with him, so why was he talking about him as if he wasn't there and what did he mean leave his body? Whose body?  
"I know. I am sorry." Sam's voice seemed different. Similar to how he was talking when he cut himself on the razor. You heard someone push a chair back so you took a couple steps back into the kitchen and pretending you just finished putting away some the extra burritos. Dean walked through the kitchen towards the library where Cas was, shooting a grin in your direction. Hmm... he was hiding something but what?


	86. Chapter 86

You awoke the following morning, determined to make sure Cas had a great first day in the bunker. This whole human thing had to be absolutely traumatizing for him. If you could take his mind off the whole thing for even just a minute you’d be happy. You peeked your head into his room, just to see if he was still asleep, but he was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was already in the kitchen? You made your way to the kitchen and saw Dean digging through the fridge.  
"Hey do you know where Cas is?" Dean jumped at your question, hitting his head on the top of the fridge in the process.  
“Shit that hurt.” He mumbled before shutting the door to the fridge. “Oh it’s you, (y/n). What’s up?”  
“Do you know where Cas is? He isn’t in his room.” You repeated yourself, curious as to why the Winchester was so jumpy. It was probably connected to the conversation you overheard the day before.  
"Oh, Cas? He left." Dean replied, not meeting your eye.   
"What do you mean he left?" You screeched at the eldest Winchester. He seriously let Cas go off by himself?!  
"He felt that he was putting us in danger, so he left." Dean explained as he examined his bare feet.  
"He's been human for what? A week or two and you just let him go off on his own?!" You were furious. Cas had no idea what he was doing and Dean just let him go like it was nothing! “Why didn’t you try to stop him?!”  
“I tried (y/n) but he wasn’t having any of it.” Dean tried to explain himself.  
“I’m having none of it Dean. I know you’re hiding something.” You growled as you cornered Dean.  
“What are you talking about, (y/n)? You know I wouldn’t lie to you.” Dean said earnestly.  
“I didn’t say you were lying to me. I said you were hiding something from me.” You snapped back. You were going to get to the bottom of this whether he liked it or not.  
“(Y/n) where did you get that idea?” Dean was putting on a good act you’d give him that.  
“Something’s wrong with Sam.” You replied with a frown. “And yesterday I overheard you talking to someone that didn’t sound like him.”  
“I was on the phone.” Dean said as he avoided your eye.  
“Bullshit, your phone was on the charger here in the kitchen.” You called the hunter out on his lie. “Just tell me the truth Dean.” You pleaded with your best friend, if something was wrong with Sam you wanted to know. Dean was silent for a moment,  
“You can’t tell anyone.” He whispered.  
“I promise,” You whispered back, although you had no idea why.  
“We never told you what happened with the trials did we?” Dean asked. You shook your head no and he continued, “Well Kevin found out what would happen if Sam completed the third trial. The gates of hell would shut but Sam would die in the process. So he stopped, right before the trial was complete but those damn trials… they took their toll on him.”  
“Dean what happened to Sam?” You were practically begging at this point.  
“H-he was hurt, (y/n), he still is. All his organs were burned and that not enough oxygen was getting to his brain. The doctors said that the machines could keep him alive but he’d never wake up…” Dean whispered quickly.  
“Dean what did you do?” You were terrified if Sam was supposed to be dead…  
“I prayed, (y/n). I prayed for the first time in years. I prayed to Cas but he wasn’t answering so I sent the bat signal out… to any angel with their ears on. This one named Ezekiel showed up and offered to help Sam. I had no other options…”  
“What did Ezekiel do?” You asked, not sure if you wanted to hear more of this story.  
“H-he said he could help sam get better. He… he’s possessing Sam, (y/n).” Dean finally admitted the secret that he had been hiding.  
“Does Sam know?” You asked already knowing the answer.  
“No, he would have never agreed if he did.” Dean whispered. “We- we tricked him into saying yes.” He looked at you with tears forming in his eyes, “It was the only way to keep him alive. I can’t lose him. I just can’t.” As much as you wanted to yell at Dean for making such a stupid idea you didn’t. He just wanted to keep Sam around, you would have done the same if you were in his place.  
“We aren’t going to lose him Dean.” You placed a hand on the eldest Winchester’s shoulder. “Thanks for telling me all of this, it explains a lot.” Dean pulled you into a tight hug and you hugged him back. Somehow, someway, the two of you would get Sam back to normal.


	87. Chapter 87

It was weird pretending like everything was perfectly fine, when in fact, it was the complete opposite. If Sam knew that Ezekiel was in his body he would force him out, if Ezekiel left Sam's body, then Sam would be dead. Keeping a secret this big from Sam was difficult but losing him would be so much worse. Not to mention you couldn't let Ezekiel know you knew about him. Otherwise he might leave. Ugh! The whole thing was giving you a headache! You did the best you could to act like everything was normal but it was hard.   
"(Y/n) are you in here?" Sam's voice rang out from the opposite side of your bedroom door.   
"Yeah, come in." You didn't look up from your computer screen.   
"Whatcha doing?" He asked as he sat down next to you.   
"Oh nothing," you closed your tab you had been working on.   
"Were you buying more Supernatural books?" Sam joked. You let out a laugh,   
"Guilty as charged!" You raised your hands in defeat. You couldn't let him know what you were really looking up.   
"Why would you want to read about me when I'm right here?" Sam asked as he nuzzled your neck.   
"The bunker gets boring, Sam, and you aren't here all the time. I have to be entertained one way or another." You explained as you shut your laptop.   
"Well I'm not doing anything right now..." Sam raised an eyebrow suggestively.   
"Sam we can't. Not when Dean could pop in at any second with a case." You whispered.   
"He went out for the evening." Sam replied as he used his finger to draw patterns on your leg.   
"How did you manage that?" You weren't surprised. If keeping this secret was hard for you it had to be unbearably difficult for him.   
"I didn't have to do anything. He said he needed a break." Sam whispered.   
"Why are whispering if we're the only ones here?" You laughed remembering that Kevin was out for some much needed R&R.   
"I don't know you started it." Sam laughed as he brought his lips to yours.   
\-----  
The next morning you awoke to Sam typing away on your laptop.   
"S-sam?" You yawned out as your brain slowly worked out the scene in front of you. Sam was typing... On your laptop... Where...   
"(Y/n), why are you looking up colleges?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.   
"I-I-uh..." You stammered. Shit. Sam looked at you, his face expressionless. "I... I well I was thinking about what happens after we finish hunting. I don't have my whole degree and it would only take a couple more months to complete it..." You trailed off, searching Sam's face for some emotion. "Look Sammy. Cas needs someone to help him become human, I figured why not get the two of us a degree at the same time. It might help him find a real job." Sam was quiet as his eyes scanned over your laptops screen.   
"Why Minnesota?" Sam asked quietly.   
"It's far away from New Mexico and not too far from you." You replied.   
"Is Cas already there?" Sam asked finally looking over at you.   
"No, I don't know where he is." You admitted, "but once I find him I'm going to teach him the finer things about being a human. Having a proper roof over his head should be a good first lesson." Sam nodded his head, deep in thought.   
"As much as I hate to say it, (y/n), I think you're right. Cas needs help and if we ever want to get out of this life one of us is going to need a degree."   
"There's just one problem. I have a criminal record and remember I'm wanted by the police." You referred back to your time in Los Lunas, you were off the hook for the kidnappings but the whole bank robbery was a different story. "I'm pretty sure no one wants a fugitive at their school."   
"I think I know someone who could help with that. She's already heading this way to check out that ancient computer we have." Sam said. "She should be able to wipe your records, or even make you some fake ones."   
"Really? She sounds awesome!" Would a total stranger really go that that far just to help you? "What's her name?"   
"Charlie Bradbury."


	88. Chapter 88

You wish you could have told Sam the whole reason why you were looking at going back to college. Sure you wanted to help Cas adjust to being a human and yeah you had a vague plan of the future, but keeping this secret from Sam was going to be difficult. So much so, that you thought the only way to keep was to stay away from him. Just until this whole possessed by an angel thing blew over.   
You had to admit you were curious to see who this Charlie person was. She sounded pretty high tech, but was she a hunter too? She was obviously trusted by the Winchester's, they didn't let many people know the bunker's location. You were pulling from your thoughts when you heard the guys walking past your room.   
"Hey is that Charlie person here yet?" You asked sticking your head out.   
"Ah!" A red headed girl jumped about ten feet into the air. Before whipping around with a gun pointed on you.   
"You guys seriously hadn't mentioned me?" You sighed looking at the two brothers. Seriously? Sometimes you thought they wanted you to be shot. You opened your bedroom door more so that Charlie could see you weren't a threat. "Hi there, I'm (y/n). You must be Charlie." You offered your hand out to the startled girl and she bashfully put her gun away.   
"Uh, yeah Charlie Bradbury's the name. Fixing computers is my game!" She joked as she shook your hand. "So when were you going to tell me you had a friend holed up here?" Charlie directed this towards Sam and Dean.   
"Well it never came up..." Dean began.   
"We try to keep (y/n) on the down low. She's only been hunting for a little over a year now and you know what happens when people find out you're working with us." Sam explained.   
"Yeah, they end up with a broken arm and no job." Charlie joked. She must be referring to herself.   
"Lucky, all I got was a medically induced coma!" You joked. Charlie let out a laugh,  
"You're pretty funny (y/n). So where is this computer room?"   
"Right this way." Dean led everyone towards one of the many closets that were scattered throughout the bunker. When Dean opened the door Charlie was immediately blown away.   
"Sweet Ada Lovelace! This thing belongs in a museum. I mean, it's got encryption software. It seems to be powered by something magical." She immediately went to work messing around with various wires and cables. A few hours later she emerged from the room with a grin on her face,   
"All right. It took some doing, but now we can download. This beast has all the Men of Letters files." You were impressed, she really knew her stuff.   
"Wow. Well, it's a start. Thank you. That's great." Dean motioned to Sam. It looked like they had a couple questions for their friend.   
"So Charlie, you've been hunting." Sam stated. Oh so she was a hunter! That's was cool, you had never met another woman hunter before.   
"Alone," Dean added in a strict tone. Hunting alone? That was not a good way to stay alive.  
"I know. Not a good idea, according to the Supernatural books." Charlie let out a sigh as she sat down next to you.   
"Wait you read those books too?" You asked excitedly.   
"Oh yeah all of them." Charlie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Aren't they great?"  
"The best!" Dude, Charlie liked the books too? She was just getting cooler and cooler!   
"You really can't delete those from the Internet?" Sam scowled. Man they really hated those books.   
"Not even I can do that. Come on!" Charlie exclaimed.   
"Once something's on the internet it's there forever." You added. "Including online novels."   
"Where do you even find them?" Dean grumbled.   
"A top-secret place I call Amazon." Charlie said in an ominous voice causing you to let out a loud laugh. "And someone uploaded all the unpublished works. I thought it was fanfic at first, but it was clearly Edlund's work."   
"Who uploaded it?" Sam asked.   
"I don't know. Their screen name was beckywinchester176. Ring a bell?" Charlie said. Dean looked up sharply and Sam's face turned beet red.   
"Wait that wasn't fan fiction?" You had read some of her work before. After all it was the page where you learned about Sam's demon blood addiction.   
"Nope, definitely an unpublished addition to the series." Charlie stated. "Have you read it?"   
"Maybe, I'm not 100% sure though. I guess I'll have to read it again." You said.   
"Really (y/n)? Do you hate us or something?" Dean whined from across the table.   
"Oh please, if I hated you I wouldn't be living with you guys." You snarked back.   
"Ugh, these files are encrypted. This is gonna take a while." Charlie groaned.   
"Sounds like your spending the night." You smiled at the red head.   
"Yay, sleepover!" Charlie smiled back. This looked like the start of a brand new friendship.


	89. Chapter 89

"So how did you stumble upon the Winchester's?" Charlie asked as she plopped down on your bed with a bowl of popcorn in her hand.  
"Well a shifter was attacked me in an alley and they came to my rescue." You would never be able to forget that night, not in a million years. "After that they offered to take me with them and keep me out of harms way.” You paused for a second before adding, “They knew I was gonna go looking for monsters either way." Charlie laughed at your story.   
"I feel ya, (y/n), I really do. Once you start hunting it's almost impossible to stop. It feels like the entire world is resting on your shoulders. Like it's all up to you to save it. So how long have you been a hunter?"   
"Around a year and a half to two years now. I don't remember exactly, it feels like forever." You admitted. Any memories from before meeting the Winchester's felt like a lifetime ago.   
"What did you do before all of this?" She asked before shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.   
"I lived at home and helped my parents take care of my little sister. I had to come back there anyways, they ran out of funds for my college education." You explained to your new friend.   
"That sucks. What were you studying?" She asked.   
"Just how to be an IT technician. I'm alright with computers but not anywhere near your level." You alluded to her work that she had just performed in the other room. That computer was ancient and to get it working was just crazy.   
"Gee thanks. Computers and I just click." Charlie tried to downplay herself and make it sound like she was any old computer whiz. In reality she was so much more.   
"So what did you do before you became a hunter?" You asked the red head, curious as to how she got into this industry.  
"Well my boss was a high tier monster that was hellbent on making humanity his slaves. So I worked with the guys and we took him out." She replied with a grin on her face.   
"Oh wow." That sounded intense thank goodness your introduction into this world was just a regular old shifter.   
"Yeah it was pretty scary." She admitted. "But hey at least he's gone!" You chuckled at her happy go lucky attitude.   
"Yeah I guess you're right." You admitted.   
"So I don't mean to pry but the Winchester's wouldn't let just anyone into their bat cave-" Charlie began but you cut her off.   
"So why let any old hunter in? Well I-"   
"You're with one of them aren't you?" Charlie questioned you with an air of giddiness that reminded you of a high schooler. "Who is it?"   
"Uh, Sam." You admitted bashfully. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. It really did feel like you were in high school again. The sleepover, talking about guys you liked, it was all very reminiscent of days gone by.   
"Ooh!" Charlie squealed. "I knew it!"   
"You did? Then why did you ask?!" You asked.   
"Because I wanted to be sure. I mean it was pretty obvious at leAst to me,." She explained.   
"How so?"   
"It's all in the eyes, (y/n). The way he looks at you... You're so lucky." She sighed.   
"So have you and Dean... You know?" You didn't mean to pry but you had to admit you were curious.   
"Oh Tolkien almighty no!" She laughed. "I, uh, swing for the other team."   
"Oh, oh!" The wheels turned in your head. "I see! Well cudos to you!"   
"Ha, thanks. Not everyone is as accepting as you and the boys," she admitted.   
"I bet."   
"So enough mushy stuff, Sam mentioned something about you needing assistance with a computer issue?" Charlie reached over to your bed stand and grabbed your laptop and flipped it open. "So what seems to be the problem?"   
"Well uh you've heard of Castiel, right?"   
"Of course, what about him?"   
"I need two fake transcripts, one for him one for me. We need to go undercover at this college and well he's an angel.” She didn't need to know about him becoming a human, at least not yet and she definitely did not need to know about Ezekiel. “He has no transcripts and well I..." You trailed off not sure how to tell your brand new friend that you robbed a bank.   
"Have a criminal record. It comes with the gig, (y/n), don't sweat it." She started typing away on your computer.   
"Yeah well it was before I became a hunter." You mumbled looking at your comforter.   
"You didn't murder anybody? Did you?" Charlie looked up from her work.  
"No way!" You waved your hands, dismissing her question. "Never would I ever kill an innocent person!"   
"As long as it wasn't murder I'm cool with helping you out." Charlie stated before going back to her work. A moment she asked,   
"So if it wasn't murder then what?"   
"Robbery," you admitted.   
"A house or a bank?"   
"Bank of America." You stated.   
"Were you in New Mexico?" Charlie didn't look up from the computer screen.   
"Uh, yeah."   
"Los Lunas?"   
"Yup," she totally knew about you.   
"Dude, that robbery was beautiful!" Charlie's head popped up from behind her screen. "No traces of evidence, no get away car. You pulled off the perfect heist! I thought it might have been a monster but I couldn't take time off of work to go investigate!”   
"Wow, I didn't think that many people heard about that." You admitted.   
"(Y/n) it was on national tv. The whole country knew about that robbery but I'm sure not many people remember it." Charlie tried to assure you when she saw that you were worried.  
"Well the police do. Hence why I need the fake transcripts." You said with a frown.   
"Well don't worry, (y/n), I’ll make some super awesome ones for you and Cas.”   
"Thanks, Charlie." She truly was a remarkable person.   
"Anything for a friend.”


	90. Chapter 90

“W-wait you’re leaving?” Dean stammered. “Why?!” You stared for a moment at your best friend.  
“Because if I stick around I’m afraid I’ll blurt out the secret.” You whispered. Sam and Charlie were currently in the library looking up something about the Wizard of Oz if you were correct. You would have loved to join them, the 1939 movie was your favorite as a child, but the sooner you left the better. You already had your duffel bag packed and next to the door. Sam and Charlie were in the loop so Dean was the last one to learn about your plans.  
“(Y/n) you can’t just leave me here. I need your help keeping an eye on Zeke.” Dean pleaded with you but you had already made up your mind.  
“I’m sorry Dean but I have to go. It’s not just keeping the secret I’m worried about… It’s Cas. He’s human with no id’s, driver licenses, nothing. He needs someone to teach him the ropes.” You stated.  
“No ways it’s too dangerous (y/n). Do you know how many angels are on the lookout for him?” Dean hissed.  
“Yeah, all of them except the one inside of Sam.” You snapped back. “I don’t know why he thought leaving was a good idea but I’m going to go find him, keep him safe. You know, things family is supposed to do for one another.”  
“(Y/n) you know how much I care about Cas-” Dean began but you cut him off.  
“Enough to let him go out on his own.” You bluntly said. “I’m going to find him, Dean, nothing you say is going to change my mind.” He was quiet for a minute before mumbling something, “I’m sorry what did you say Dean?”  
“He doesn’t….” Dean mumbled once again.  
“He doesn’t what?” You pushed for more information.  
“He doesn’t know… About Ezekiel.” Dean whispered.  
“You didn’t tell him?”  
“No, uh, he left before I could tell him.” Dean stated. Hm, you had a sneaking suspicion that he was lying but you decided not to push it anymore for the time being. You didn’t want to leave on rough terms with anyone.  
“Ok, so no mention of our house guest. Got it, anything else I should know before I go?” You looked up at your friend.  
“Yeah, promise you’ll be safe, princess. It’s a nasty world out there and we want you to come back home in one piece” Dean said with a small smile on his face. You had to admit you were going to miss him.  
“Hey, no chick flick moments.” You pretended to brush off his previous statement as if it were nothing. His face fell for half a second before you enveloped him in a bear hug. “I’m kidding Dean. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and held you close.  
“If you need anything, anything all, just call us.” He said before kissing your forehead and then letting go of you. “Bye, (y/n).”  
“Bye, Dean. You take care of Sam okay?” You instructed the hunter.  
“I will now get a move on.” He laughed, shooing you into the library where Sam and Charlie were.  
“Hey guys I’m getting ready to head out.” You said.  
“Already?” Sam’s head shot up from his stack of books. “Don’t you have to pack?”  
“Did that last night.” You pointed to your duffel by the garage door. Sam glanced down at his book and then hurried to your side.  
“Do you really have to leave?” He whispered as he cupped your cheek in his hand.  
“Cas needs help, Sam, and I’m thinking about our future. What’s going to happen to us after all of this is done.” You whispered back as you stared into his hazel eyes.  
“I know, I just wish I could come with you.” Sam sighed.  
“They need your help here Sam. Besides I’ll be back before you know it.” It was going to be hard but keeping your distance was the best way to keep everyone safe.  
“I love you, (y/n).” He whispered.  
“I love you too, Sammy.” You murmured back as you brought your lips to his.  
“Um, I’ll just go…” Charlie muttered as she started to back out of the library. You broke away stifling a laugh.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m heading out now.” You gave Sam another quick kiss before hoisting your duffle bag over your shoulder and moving towards the door.  
“I filled the red mustang up with a full tank of gas, shell all set to go.” Dean said as he walked into the room. “See ya around, Princess.”  
“Thanks, I’ll see you guys soon.” You waved to your three friends before walking into the garage towards your new car. It was easy to spot it was bright red 1966 ford mustang, a truly beautiful car. How did the guys manage to get all of these cool old cars?  
You threw your duffel bag in the backseat before hopping behind the driver’s seat. You sat there for moment looking around at the new surrounds. It wasn’t Baby but it was yours. You found the keys in the sun visor and placed them into the ignition. As the old car came to life a familiar tune floated out of the speakers,  
“Low rider don't use no gas now. Low rider don't drive too fast.” With War’s Low Rider playing and your new car’s engine purring you left the bunker in search of Castiel. “Take a little trip, take a little trip. Take a little trip and see. Take a little trip, take a little trip. Take a little trip with me.”


	91. Chapter 91

"Hey Cas it's me. Call me back as soon as you get this." That was your fifth call today. Why wasn't he picking up? A growl from your stomach persuaded you to get off at the next exit in search of a quick bite to eat. It would be a lot harder to find quick food once you got any closer to Saint Louis. You spotted an old retro style restaurant only a couple minutes after turning off the freeway.   
"Please be open. Please be open." You muttered as you pulled into the old gravel parking lot, littered with a couple of cars. As you parked you glanced at the diner window. Yes, it was open! Thank god you were starving!   
You strolled into the diner and a bubbly hostess called out to you,  
"Hey there! Feel free to sit wherever you like!"   
"Thanks," you glanced around for a second before making your way to a booth near the back of the restaurant. You pulled out your laptop and prayed that someone around here had wifi you could jump onto.   
"Hi welcome to Ma's Diner! Can I start you off with something to drink?" A waitress no older than yourself asked.   
"Some water would be great, thanks." You replied looking over the menu that she handed to you a moment ago.   
"I'll be right back. If you need anything my name is Megan." The blonde walked off towards the kitchen and you glanced back at your computer. Bingo! There was one wifi that was unlocked, $wagmoney¥olo... That was an interesting network name to say the least.   
You hopped onto the network and immediately started your search. Sam had told you that Cas' cellphone had a GPS tracking device inside of it. So you decided to search for the signal.   
"Here's your water. Can I get you anything to eat?" Megan came back with your drink. You glanced at the menu once again,   
"Um, yeah I'll take the turkey club sandwich." You handed her back the old menu.  
"Coming right up," she left your side once again, leaving you to your work. You typed away at the computer, performing each step carefully. You did not want to mess up and have to start the search all over again. As the location was downloading three guys sat in the booth adjacent to yours. You couldn't help but listen in on their conversation while you waited for the search to finish loading. Man this wifi network was slow!   
"I don't know, man. This seems like a pretty big case." Wait, case? "I mean vampires? Sure. Werewolves? Great, but demons man?" They had to be hunters.   
"That Will kid just had to summon demons in the frat house. Of all places! Like really?! Where we live!" A second one, a brunette, added. Oh boy, frat house hunters... Maybe they were just undercover?   
"I swear man, the whole house reeks like I don't even know what! Demon?" The first huffed under his breath.   
"Sulfur actually." You stated without taking your eyes off of your laptop. The table went silent,   
"Excuse me?" The third, who had not yet spoken, peered over the booth.   
"The smell? It's sulfur." You stated again, this time looking up to see, well... A kid. The person in question had to be a freshman in college a sophomore at the oldest, he was young. You cast your gaze over the three, they were all young.   
"How did you know that?" The first asked defensively.   
"Well you mentioned the word demon, rather loudly I might add, and they are know for leaving the scent of sulfur in their wake." You explained. It was obvious that these were newbie hunters, or at least ones that had no clue about demons.   
"You're a hunter?" The second asked.   
"Yup," you replied glancing back down at your computer. Ugh, still loading. "Why, Do you guys need help?"   
"N-no! We can handle this." The first one stammered.   
"Dude, Kate got possessed by a demon. We need all the help we can get." The third hissed back to his friends before turning to face you. "The names Donovan but you can call me Donny. That's Mike and Ron." The motioning to the blonde and brunette behind him.   
"(Y/n), it's nice to meet you." You replied with a smile.   
"Why don't you come around and sit with us. That way we don't have to shout over a booth." The first one, Mike, suggested.   
"Sure, why not?" You picked up your laptop and drink and sat down next to Donny.   
"Tell me everything," you stated once you were all situated in your new seat.   
"Well about a week ago this kid, Will he's a senior, started to brag how he had perfect grades and the hottest girlfriend around." Ron, the brunette explained from behind his hipster glasses.   
"Which seemed odd because up until then he had really shitty grades and no girl." Mike added.   
"So anyways last night Donny was walking Kate, his girlfriend, past his room and they heard chanting." Ron explained.  
"Chanting?" You raised an eyebrow in question.   
"Yeah like some satanic mumbo jumbo and then some sort of black smoke came out from underneath the door and straight into Kate's mouth." Donny said looking down into his coffee. "And then... She just wasn't Kate anymore."   
"She was possessed?" It was more a statement than a question.   
"Yeah, her eyes flashed black and she took off." Donny added. "Mike and Ron noticed something was off about her and locked her in a broom closet."   
"Is she still there now?" Did they really leave a demon locked up?  
"Yup, it's been an hour since then. We needed to come up with a game plan before doing anything else." Mike said running a hand through his blonde hair.   
"Well first thing you need to do is trap her in a devils trap." You started to give them the very basics on hunting demons. Even though you had never had fought one yourself Sam and Dean had told you enough information to last a lifetime. "Do you have a scrap of paper?"   
"Yeah, here." You started to draw the formation you had memorized when your waitress came back with your order.  
"Looks like you made a couple friends. Here's your turkey club." She laughed handing over the sandwich platter.   
"Thanks," you handed your money over immediately so she wouldn't come back and interrupt again. "Keep the change."   
"Gee thanks!" Megan quickly rushed back to the kitchen.   
"So anyways what you need to draw is this symbol and then put Kate into it. The trap will take away her powers and she won't be able to escape. At least until the demon leaves her body or you break the symbol like this." You erased a line from the drawing, "If you do that you're screwed."   
"Ok, so no breaking the line. Got it." Donny said examining the image carefully.   
"What else?" Ron asked.  
"I assume you guys have an exorcism planned out already?" A simple glance at their faces told you otherwise. "Ok then. Here recite this and the bastard will head back home." You scribbled down the mantra you had memorized on the other side of the paper. "Oh and holy water burns like a bitch. Use that if you want to get some information out of it."   
"Ok so devils trap, holy water, and exorcism. Anything else?" Mike recited your ideas.   
"Say Christo if you need to identify one quickly. If they flinch they're a demon." You explained as you ate your sandwich.   
"I don't know how to thank you," Donny said with a smile.   
"I have one way. Have you guys seen this man?" You pulled up a picture of Cas from your phone.   
"Nope never." The three boys said in unison. Just as Megan came to the table with their orders.   
"Oh that guy? Yeah he was in here a couple days ago." She stated as she handed the boys their meals.   
"Did he say where he was headed?" This was the lead you needed.   
"I think he mentioned Tennessee." She thought aloud at the same time your computer beeped signaling it had found Cas' phone. You glanced down at the address, Nashville Tennessee.   
"Glad I could help." Megan said before walking off once again.   
"I wish I could stay and help you out boys but I have a fallen angel to find." You scooped up your laptop and got up from the table.   
"Thank you so much for all your help," Donny smiled at you.  
"I wish you guys the best of luck." You turned on your heel and started to walk out of the diner.   
"Wait!" Mike ran up to you.   
"Yes?" You raised an eyebrow, curious as to what else he needed.  
"Can I have your phone number?" He asked, his face turning bright red.   
"Sorry, Mike, but I'm taken." You gave a small smile to the kid before hurrying out to your car. You put your key in the ignition and sped out of the gravel lot, "Don't worry Cas. Help is on the way."


	92. Chapter 92

Five hours later you found yourself in Hannah Montanna's hometown of Nashville, Tennessee. The signal from Cas' phone was resonating from the model of Parthenon. As you pulled up to the park, the sun was just beginning to set and most of the guests were heading home. You parked your car and started to look for your friend. He couldn't be far.  
After ten minutes of looking you saw a familiar figure sitting on a park bench, watching the sun set.   
"It's lovely isn't it?" You asked as you sat down next to your friend.   
"Every day it's different, but all are of equal brilliance." Cas stated without looking at you.   
"Were you there when he created sun sets... Cas?" The former angel jumped at the mention of his name. He turned his head to face you with a look of horror on his face,   
"(Y/n)?! What are you doing here?!"   
"Looking for you, silly." You replied with a tired grin. You had been driving all day and were absolutely exhausted.   
"It's too dangerous. I must go alone." Cas stated as he quickly stood up.   
"Cas admit it. You have no idea how to be a human." You said quietly.   
"Yeah, I really don't." He admitted as he sat back down next to you. "You humans have such strange customs and traditions."   
"We do but guess what? I'll teach them to you. Sound good?" You patted him on the shoulder.   
"Yes, but that does not change the fact that this will be an extremely dangerous undertaking." He said in his gravelly voice.   
"Who cares? I have the perfect hideout but until then you'll have to settle for a motel room. Come on, Cas." You helped your friend up and to your car.   
"This is not baby." Cas stated as he sat down in the passenger seat.   
"Of course not, there's no way Dean would part with her." You laughed as you pulled out of the parking lot.   
"How is he?" Cas asked as he looked out of the car window.   
"He's pretty stressed. He's still worried about Sam and what the trials did to him. Not to mention he's worried about you." You explained as you looked for a decent looking motel.   
"He is?" Cas whispered.   
"Of course he is! You're one of his best friends, Cas." You glanced over at him. He really looked worse for wear, "Um, Cas, I don't mean to be rude but where have you been sleeping for the last few days?"  
"That park, why?" He glanced over at you. "Do I smell? I'm sorry of I do."  
"No it's not that Cas! Not at all... Ok maybe a little but I'm more worried about how you're feeling." You exclaimed as you pulled into a motel six parking lot.   
"I feel like a sorry excuse for an angel and a human." He mumbled as he looked at his feet.   
"Cas..." You began to comfort your friend but he cut you off.   
"(Y/n) I've lost everything I've ever had. My own brothers and sisters don't want me. Dean doesn't want me. No one wants someone who messes everything up!" Cas exclaimed burying his face in his hands.   
"Well I want you. Sam wants you and hey guess what? Dean wants you too." You replied as you tried to cheer him up.   
"Then why did he send me away?" Cas stated solemnly. You were at a loss for words, Dean had sent him away? It must have been because of Ezekiel, there was no other explanation.  
"I... I don't know Cas." You lied, trying to keep up your appearance. "Wait here while I go rent the room."   
Once the two of you were all settled you sent Cas off to the shower. He really did need one. While he was in there you decided to text Sam.   
/I miss u/ You clicked send but did not have to wait long for the moose to answer you.   
/I miss u 2 where r u rn?/ Was Sam's reply.   
/Nashville I found Cas btw/ You typed back with a triumphant grin on your face. You had your friend back safe and sound but you hadn't told him about your plans for the future.   
/that's awesome! How is he?/   
/upset and smelly he's in the shower now/ You stifled a laugh.   
/too bad it's not you ;)/ Sam typed back, this type you actually laugh out loud. Was that seriously Sam's response?  
/u know if I was actually in the shower we wouldn't b having this convo/ You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend's stupidity.   
/lol I know just play along/ Sam replied. You wished you could but with Vas and you sharing a room that was not happening.   
/sorry Sam not when I have to share a room/ You replied just as Cas stepped out of the bathroom in a fresh change of clothes. Thank goodness you had thought to bring some for him, heaven knows he had nothing to his name.   
"How was your shower?" You asked.   
"Very nice, although the water pressure is not very strong." Cas commented as your phone rang.   
/:(/ Was Sam's reply.   
"Who's that?" Cas asked as he sat on the other bed.   
"Sam, he says hi." You state before sending one last text to your boyfriend.   
/I gtg night/ You sent the message and then focus completely on your friend. "Do you need anything at all. Are you hungry, thirsty, both?"   
"I'm fine, (y/n), although I am very tired." He let out a yawn.  
"Well then I guess it's time to hit the sack." You smiled before turning off the light. "Goodnight Cas."   
"Goodnight (y/n)." A few seconds later, "Why do you humans count sheep in order to sleep? It sounds rather pointless to me." Oh boy, you were in for quite a night.


	93. Chapter 93

The next day you were headed to Minnesota with Cas in the passenger seat.   
"I'm still confused (y/n). Why did you come all this way for me? Why aren't you with Sam and Dean where it's safe?" Cas asked adjusting the collar on his new shirt.   
"First of all I'm you're friend and I was worried about you. Second I'm thinking about my future." You left out the part about keeping Ezekiel a secret from Sam but Cas really didn't need to know about that.   
"Why are we going to Minnesota anyhow? Is there a safe house up there or something?" Cas asked.   
"No, somewhere even better. College." You stated as you focused on the road ahead of you.   
"College?" Cas echoed.   
"Yup, no one would expect to find us there. Besides, I've never been there so no one will recognize me." You replied.   
"Won't they recognize your name?" Cas furrowed his brow.   
"Nope check out that folder in your sun visor." You said. Cas reached up and grabbed the vanilla folder from it's resting spot.   
"(Y/n) Washington and Casper Smith." Cas read from the paper. "You made one for me?"   
"Nope, Charlie did." You chuckled. "In that folder is everything we'll need to be admitted. Fake ID's, forged transcripts, letters of recommendation, you name it it's in there."   
"Wow," was all he said.   
"Any questions?" You glanced over at your friend.   
"I do have one more. Why the name Casper?" You let out a laugh,  
"To throw off the angels, putting the name Castiel on your transcript is a huge no no. Casper was the first thing we thought of." You explained as you weaved in and out of traffic.   
"I see. How long until we get there?" Cas asked as he looked out the window at the other cars zooming by.   
"Around thirteen hours but don't worry we'll stop for the night." You said as you pushed your foot down on the accelerator. "Let's see if we can cut sometime off our trip."   
"How do we stay entertained for thirteen hours?" Cas sighed. "There's hardly anything to do."   
"Well we could play eye spy or just talk. If you really want to I have some books in the backseat." You suggested. Cas perked up at the mention of books.   
"Which ones?" He asked.   
"Um I don't remember. I packed a lot." You admitted. "If you want to dig through them they're in the brown bag."   
"Thank you," Cas stated before practically diving in the back seat. You let out a laugh, "Someone's rather excited about literature."   
"I am, I had no time as an angel to read. I was always keeping an eye on the Winchester's or hiding from my brothers and sisters." He explained as he dug through the sack. "Of Mice and Men?"  
"Oh yeah, great book, pretty short though." You commented.   
"I will read this first." Cas stated as he opened the book and immediately fell silent.   
"Have fun." You replied as you turned up the radio. A familiar tune by Rascal Flats floated out of the speakers,   
"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long."


	94. Chapter 94

It turns out that all of the dorms were already full thanks to your late transfer but the school managed to get you and Cas an apartment on campus. It wasn't much, just a two bedroom one bath, but it was a safe place to lay low for awhile.  
"I don't understand why I must attend a class I do not want to take." Cas muttered from his seat on the couch.   
"It's called a core class, Cas. Everyone has to take them." You explained as you typed away on your laptop. This paper was due a week from now and you wanted to just get it over with.   
"But why? What does this offer students?" He asked as he flipped through a textbook on who knows what.   
"I don't know Cas. It's just something the government decided we needed ok?" You let out a sigh. College was a lot more stressful than you remembered it. Maybe it was because on top of classes you had to take care of an ex angel and keep tabs on the Winchester's. Suddenly in the middle of typing yet another sentence a pop up appeared on your screen. It was Sam trying to skype you! You quickly clicked the small yes button before you were patched through to your boyfriend.   
"Hey Sam!" You grinned at the camera.   
"Hey there college girl," he smiled back. "I just wanted to check in and see how you and Cas were doing."   
"We're doing just fine, although Cas doesn't like taking core classes." You said glancing over at your friend.   
"Is that Sam?" He asked as he peered over the old brown couch.   
"Yeah it is," and within seconds Cas was by your side.   
"How are you feeling Sam?" He asked seriously.   
"I'm feeling great really!" Sam threw his hands in the air. "Honestly I'm more worried about you two. How are you guys coping with all the snow?"   
"(Y/n) taught me how to make snow angels. Although they do not bear much resemblance to my brothers and sisters." Cas explained.   
"Sounds like fun," Sam laughed. You giggled at the memory, it was pretty great showing Cas the simpler things in life.   
"It was, tomorrow we're going to make snowmen with a couple of our classmates." You explained remembering the plans you had made only an hour or so ago.   
"I hope you guys have a great time." Sam smiled.   
"Oh is that them?" You faintly heard Dean's voice come from Sam's side of the videochat.   
"Yeah, wanna come say hi?" Sam asked and Dean within seconds Dean appeared on the screen. "Hey nerds."   
"Hello Dean," Cas said with a smile.   
"Hey Cas, how's the sorority girls treating ya?" Dean smirked.   
"They are very nice." The ex angel stated.   
"Oh really?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the camera.   
"Dean shut up," you laughed. "He hasn't slept with any sorority girls, so lay off."   
"You're missing out buddy." Dean said as Sam shoved him out of the cameras view.   
"You guys are ridiculous." You rolled your eyes at the boys antics. Even though they were adults they sure acted like children.   
"So when can we come visit?" Sam asked once Dean was out of his room.   
"Eventually but finals are coming up soon." You explained as Cas retreated back to his studies.   
"That sucks." He sympathized with you,   
"Yeah but I'm not super worried about it." You examined the Winchester's face. It seemed like he was in control not Ezekiel; that was a good sign.   
"Hey listen I got to go. Dean found a possible case in Wyoming." Sam said.   
"Alright be safe. Love you."   
"Love you too."


	95. Chapter 95

A week or two later Cas ran into the apartment waving a newspaper above his head.   
"(Y/n) you have to look at this!" You looked up from your notes with a scowl on your face.   
"Cas I'm studying can't it wait?" He knew you were studying for your finals. After all, you had told him not to disturb you for the next two hours.   
"Trust me you want to read this." Cas placed the newspaper on the table and sat down across from you. You cast your eyes down at the headline,   
"The curse of the mummy? Cas this is just a gimmick everyone knows mummies don't actually curse people." You pushed the paper away and went back to your notes. You only had four days left until your finals and you needed to do well on them.   
"I know that but this is some traveling exhibit so I looked into the other locations. Five deaths within the week that the mummy was in town. All of them were freak accidents." Cas explained.   
"In every town?" You looked up at your friend.   
"Yes each and every one." He confirmed.   
"Well that does sound suspicious." You admitted as you shut your notebook. "Sorry for snapping at you. I'm just worried about this final."   
"It's fine, (y/n), I understand." The former angel quickly accepted your apology.   
"I guess I'll call the boys so they can take care of it." You pulled out your cellphone but Cas put his hand over the screen.   
"(Y/n) we can handle it. Can't we?"   
"Cas, we have finals and I don't know about you but I want to pass them." You explained.   
"Those are couple of days away. Besides by the time they drive all the way here they will have wasted a day." He did have a point but you were much more concerned about your finals.   
"Cas I'm not going to go off on case with finals this close. You can go with the guys if you want to but I'm staying here." You said as you typed in Sam's cellphone number.   
"(Y/n) are you serious?" He asked with a frown on his face. "I would have thought you'd want to save innocent lives." Oh god he was guilt tripping you into this. You threw your hands up into the air as an act of surrender,   
"Oh fine! I'll come with but only if the Winchester's join us." That was your offer but was he going to take it? Cas was quiet for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Ok great." You clicked on the call button and waited for your boyfriend to pick up.   
"Hey, (y/n) what's up?" Sam's cheery voice rang out from your phone.   
"Well I was studying but Cas found a case and we need your help." You said as you turned the phone onto speaker phone.   
"Wait is it on campus?" Sam asked.   
"Extremely close to it." Cas said. "It's at a museum."   
"Any ideas what it might be?" Sam asked.   
"It's the curse of the mummy." Cas stated but was met with silence.   
"He found an article about a traveling exhibit that's supposedly cursed. You know how museums hype attractions up but he looked into its past locations." You explained but Sam cut you off.   
"Let me guess the 'cursed exhibit' is actually cursed."   
"Yes, in each town it has visited five people have died from freak accidents." Cas explained.   
"Every town, five people?" Sam echoed Cas' information.   
"Yes," you and Cas replied in unison.   
"Well that does sound suspicious. We'll head your way then see you guys soon." Sam said before hanging up.   
"Ok now that that's over I'm going back to studying." You replied as you buried your nose back into your notebook. "You should do the same."   
"Ok I will. Good luck, (y/n)." He said as he walked off towards his room.   
"Good luck, Cas."


	96. Chapter 96

A few hours later someone knocked on the apartment door. I couldn’t be the boys, there was no way in hell they could drive that fast. You made your way over to the door and peeked through the eye hole. Speaking of hell, you opened the door and came face to face with,  
“Crowley? What are you doing here?” You hissed.  
“Hello to you too.” The king of hell replied with a smirk on his face. “Listen I need a favor.”  
“Last time I checked you were a king, do you seriously have no one else who could help you?” Seriously why was he here? It’s not like the two of you were best friends.  
“That’s just it, I do, but none of them will work for this specific job.” Crowley replied.   
“Why not?” You were curious now, what made you a better option than a demon?  
“Because my dear I need a human for this.” He replied. “You see, I need to nab something from a party but I need a distraction for the other guests.”  
“Let me guess that distraction would be me?” You asked.  
“Yes, now I know that you’re busy studying but this will only take an hour or so of your time.” Crowley stated. To be honest anything sounded better than studying right now.  
“Oh what the hell? Sure.” You replied. “When do we leave?”   
“Right now,” Crowley was about to snap his fingers but you stopped him.  
“Wait! I have to make sure Cas has something to eat for dinner. He’s been studying all day too.” You exclaimed before hurrying off towards your friend’s room. “Hey Cas if I order you a pizza will you eat it?” You peeked your head in and saw the former angel surrounded by a barrage of textbooks, notebooks, and notes. He looked up at you with bloodshot eyes,  
“What?” He asked.   
“If I order you a pizza will you eat it?” You repeated your earlier statement but much slower than before.   
“Yes I suppose so.” He replied looking back down at his notes.  
“Ok, I’ll leave the money on the dinner table. Hey make sure you take a break ok? We don’t want you to fry your brain right before finals.” You gave your friend a sympathetic smile before throwing some money on the table and quickly calling the nearest pizzeria.   
Once that was taken care of you hurried back to the door where Crowley was patiently waiting,   
“That feathered bozo is your roommate?” He asked as you shut the door behind you.   
“Do you have a problem with that?” You squinted your eyes at the demon, “Because I can go back to studying.”   
“No! I mean… please don’t. I really need your help with this matter.” Crowley exclaimed.   
“Ok, ok. So what exactly are you stealing?” You asked curiously.  
“I can’t tell you, it will just put you in harm’s way… hm, we’ll have to change your outfit.” He mumbled under his breath.  
“Excuse me, what-“ Before you could finish your sentence Crowley snapped his fingers. Suddenly you were standing in front of some mansion, dressed in a short black dress.   
“There, much better. Now before we go in there I want you to know that this is purely platonic and I would not dare come between you and Moose.” Crowley whispered as he made you wrap your arm around his. “But you have to pretend we are together. Can you manage that?”  
“It would have been nice to know before arriving but yeah I can deal with it.” You whispered back. The two of you walked into the mansion, arm in arm, the house was decorated beautifully and filled with a large amount of people. As the two of you walked further into the house people started to notice you, “Why are they all staring at me?” You whispered to Crowley.  
“Why it's because you’re the only human here.” He replied with a smile on his face.   
“What?!” You whispered back angrily.   
“That’s why I needed your help. Your mere presence will be enough to distract most of the guests.” He sat you down at a table. “Now my dear if you would kindly wait here for a few moments while I attend to another matter.” Crowley kissed your hand and faded into the crowd. You awkwardly sat there for a few moments before an unfamiliar man sat down next to you.  
“Excuse me Miss are you lost?” You looked up at him with your brow furrowed in confusion. “Let me clarify, you’re in a private party, invitation only, you know the drill.”  
“Oh I'm the King of Hell’s plus one.” You replied with a smile. You were resisting the urge to chuck some salt at the guy but came to the conclusion that fighting a room of monsters would not end well.   
“Oh, Crowley’s girl? From the way he’s talked about you I would have assumed you were a demon as well.” He said with a small grin on his face. "The name's Franklin but you can just call me Frank."   
"It's nice to meet you Frank. I'm Catherine Woods." You just blurted out the first name that came to your mind. You weren't going to give any of the monsters a lead on who you may really be.   
"Well Catherine it's a pleasure meeting you. So has Crowley ever mentioned me before?" The dark haired man asked as he leaned in closer to you. You leaned back slightly,  
"Um, no I can't say I've heard your name before. Then again Crowley doesn't like to discuss work around the house." You added the last part in with a sweet smile. It was sickening but you had to act like you truly were dating Crowley.   
"I see, I see," Frank mumbled before he started asking you a multitude of questions. You had to lie for every single one and you were starting to worry that he would see through your ruse. Just where was Crowley anyhow, robberies don't usually take this long.   
"Ah I see that you've met Franklin." The King of hells voice was suddenly behind you and his hands were on your shoulders. "The wonderful man who hosted this lovely party." So this was who Crowley was stealing from? He didn't look that powerful but then again you weren't fighting him in an alleyway.   
"You're too kind," Franklin dismissed Crowley's compliment as if it were nothing.   
"Well I truly hate to say this but my dear and I must be returning home. You know how work piles up." He said as he helped you to your feet.   
"Oh I know. I hope you have a wonderful evening, good bye my friend." Franklin said before he disappeared into the crowd. Once you and Crowley were outside the mansion you started asking questions,   
"Did you get it? Who was that guy? Why would you steal from-" but the king covered your mouth with his hand before you could ask anymore questions.   
"Yes, a shapeshifter, and he's an obstacle nothing more. Now do keep in mind that inside that house are monsters that have finely tuned hearing. Your lucky the house is so packed otherwise we'd be ambushed by now." He hissed before snapping your fingers and bringing you back to your apartment. You glanced down at yourself and saw that you were still in the dress from earlier. The demon seemed to read your mind,   
"Keep it, think of it like a thank you." He said before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Well that was certainly interesting. You made your way back into the apartment and saw Cas absentminded chewing on a slice of pizza.   
"Hey what's up?" You asked as you sat down in the other seat.   
"The pizza man was not very helpful. I asked him why he spanked the babysitter, if she had done something wrong but he told me he had no idea what I was talking about. When I elaborated he practically threw the pizza box at my head." Cas explained.   
"Uh Cas? I don't think it was the same pizza man." You said slowly, you weren't entirely sure what he was talking about but you had an idea.   
"I suppose you're right, (y/n)." Cas replied as he continued to munch on his dinner.


	97. Chapter 97

The next day you heard someone knocking on the front door. You groaned and covered your head with your blankets, it was too early for visitors. You heard Cas unlock the door and then two familiar voices rang out.   
"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean asked. You perked your head up at the sound of the brothers voice, they were here already? You scrambled out of bed and towards your bedroom door.   
"Heaven," Cas replied seriously. You let out a chuckle as you made your way into the main room, there stood Cas along with the Winchester's.   
"Hey guys long time no see!"   
"Hey there Princess!" Dean smiled as he enveloped you in a tight bear hug. "Sam has just been beside himself the entire time you've been gone."   
"Dean-" Sam gave a warning look to his brother.   
"He just mopes around the bunker all day like a lost puppy it's tru-" Dean would have gone on but Sam stepped on his foot.   
"Aw Sammy I take it you missed me?" You teased your boyfriend.  
"Of course I did. Dean missed you too. In fact he kept whining that he missed your Nutella stuffed pancakes." Sam replied as he shot a smirk in his brother's direction. Dean shrugged his shoulders,   
"What can I say? They're delicious." All of you let out a laugh.  
"Do you want to hear about the case?" Cas asked as he took a seat on the couch.   
"Sure, the faster we can solve this the faster the two of you can go back to studying." Sam replied as he plopped down on the armchair.   
"So lover boy here didn't tell me much about the case. He mentioned something with a museum?" Dean said as he sat down next to Cas.   
"It's the curse of the mummy." Cas replied.   
"Ok, you said nothing about mummies Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he shot an accusing glare in his little brother's direction. "You know how much I hate those things!"  
"What's this? Dean Winchester's afraid of mummies?" You teased your friend. He fought monsters for a living surely something like a museum exhibit didn't scare him.   
You were wrong. Two hours later you found yourself in the museum and had the Dean Winchester hiding behind you like a little kid.   
"Dean it's dead. It can't do anything." You sighed looking down at the glass topped sarcophagus. Inside was the shriveled remains of an Egyptian man named Akhenaton, they were nasty looking but not terrifying.   
"Um, wrong it can curse us." He whispered as he cowered behind you. Thankfully the museum was rather empty with all of the college students preparing for their finals.   
"So Cas you said the victims had nothing in common other than visiting this exhibit?" Sam asked as the two examined different vases displayed on the wall.   
"Yes, but here's the odd thing. None of the victims were able to be identified." Cas said.   
"How is that possible didn't they run DNA tests and all that?" You asked turning to face your friend.   
"Well that's just the thing the DNA and fingerprints showed a match but the person wasn't the right one." Cas said. When he was met with only confused faces he elaborated, "Most of the evidence matched up but the person was either the wrong gender or race. That sort of mistake. Some of them did not even have any finger prints."   
"No finger prints? What does that mean?" Dean asked.   
"I don't know that's why we called you two," Cas replied as he continued to make his way through the exhibit. The three of you followed, trying to find any mention of a curse. Thankfully a museum guide appeared from around the corner and Sam started to bombard him with questions.   
"Excuse me sir, I'm writing a paper on ancient Egyptian tombs specifically the protections they used. I was wondering if this tomb had any curses written inside it?" The man looked startled at the fact that there were actually people here this early in the morning before finals but he quickly recovered.   
"Well yes. Archeologists managed to uncover a stone carved with what they assumed to be a curse. However the language was not traditional for the time period." The guide explained motioning for the four of you to follow him to the next room where a hunk of rock was sitting. "Many have tried to translate it's meaning but no one has succeeded as of yet." You examined the rock, it seemed to be written in chicken scratch. It was somewhat similar to the tablets Kevin could translate but not quite.   
"I see well thanks." Sam said to the tour guide.  
"It was my pleasure." The man said before walking off.   
"Cas do you have any idea what this language is?" Dean asked as he looked the stone over.  
"It's enochian but without my grace I'm having a hard time reading it." Cas replied with a frown.   
"It's ok buddy we can take a picture and you can work on translating it." Dean patted his friend on the back as Sam pulled out his phone.   
"There," he said as he snapped a picture of the rock. "So now what?"   
"Well as much as Cas and I would like to help you guys investigate we gave finals to study for. So we'll take my car back to the apartment and meet you there. Sound good?" You said.   
"Sure thing princess." Dean smiled. "We'll figure this out don't you worry."   
"Yeah, see you soon." Sam planted a kiss on your forehead.   
"Uh huh, come on Cas." The two of you made your way out of the museum and to your bright red car.


	98. Chapter 98

Later that evening the guys came back empty handed. No one had died in this town yet so they did not have much to go on.   
"Five people from each town... Why five?" Dean thought aloud as you continued to read over your notes.   
"It says here that the number five was sacred to the Egyptians because the star they used to represent their afterlife had five points." Sam read from his laptop screen.   
"So the afterlife. I told you it was the curse of the mummy!" Dean exclaimed.   
"Relax, most of the curses were aimed at tomb raiders not museum visitors." Sam sighed as he continued to look for more information.  
"Well this isn't your average mummy!" Dean protested. "Cas back me up on this!" The former angel looked up from the print out of the tablet.   
"I'm sorry Dean but if this stone truly has enochian roots than we might be dealing with an angel." He replied with a frown.   
"But what angel has enough power after the fall to do something like this?" You asked as you looked up from your notes.   
"I'm afraid I don't know, (y/n). Perhaps Brie would?" Cas suggested.   
"No by the time she gets here it'll be too late." You shook your head.   
"What if we just send her the picture of the tablet? She should be able to translate it no problem, right?" Dean offered.   
"Couldn't hurt to try," Cas tapped away on his phone successfully sending the picture to your guardian angel. "Now all we have to do is wait."   
Oh did wait. It was the next morning when Brie finally sent a message back.   
/It's in some old dialect that I'm unfamiliar with. Give me a day or two to figure it out./   
"Hey Sam, Brie replied." You mumbled rolling over to snuggle back into your boyfriend's side but wait something was off. "Sam?" You forced your eyes to open and let out a scream. Sam wasn't there some girl was!   
"Princess are you alright?" An unfamiliar blonde girl burst into the room. You let out a another yell. What the hell who were these two? How did they get in your apartment? "Hey princess calm down its just me." The blonde girl tried to calm you down but you weren't having any of it.   
"Who are you?!" You jumped out of your bed and backed into the corner of your room.   
"Mmph, (y/n)?" The girl who was lying in your bed grumbled rolling to face your side of the bed. She reached out her arms and when she felt nothing opened her eyes.   
"(Y/n) what are you doing over there?"   
"S-stay away you two! I'm armed!" You whipped out the gun you had grabbed from underneath your pillow. "I-I'm warning you!"   
"(Y/n) what the hell?" The girl in the doorway exclaimed, "It's me, Dean." No that couldn't be true, Dean was sleeping on your couch.   
"Dean?" The figure on your bed looked over at the girl in the doorway and let out a startled yelp. "What happened to you?!"   
"Sammy?" The blonde, who may or may not be Dean, shrieked. "What happened to you?" Oh shit, these girls couldn't be the Winchester's... Or were they?   
"Sam, Dean?" You asked, hesitantly lowering your gun.   
"(Y/n)! What happened to us?!" They both asked in unison.   
"Well uh the two of you appear to be uh... female." You stated looking the two of them over. Now that you had calmed down a bit you were able to see the similarities between these girls and the Winchester brothers.   
"I can see that!" Dean shrieked.   
"Calm down Dean I'm sure we'll figure this out. Maybe Cas has an idea?" You led the two of the brothers to the kitchen, "Try not to scream anymore alright? I don't want complaints from the neighbors. Hey Cas?" You peeked your head into his room. He had managed to sleep through all the screaming, impressive. You bent down and gently shook his shoulder. "Cas, hey buddy we need your help." The former angel stirred in his sleep. Rolling over so that you could see his face. Only he wasn't a he anymore, "Oh son of a bitch!" You exclaimed.   
"(Y/n) is something wrong?" Cas mumbled as he opened his eyes.   
"Yeah somethings wrong Cas go look in the mirror." You grumbled as you stomped your way back into the kitchen.   
"Let me guess? He's a she now?" Sam asked from his spot at the kitchen table.   
"Yup," you sighed as you threw yourself on the couch. Of course a big case had to go down and just two days before finals too! This was just your luck.   
"Hey Sammy check this out." Dean's voice hinted that he was up to something so you peered over the edge of the couch. You greeted by the sight of Dean grabbing his new found breasts.   
"Dean! That's gross!" You scolded him. Seriously did they think that being a girl was all it was cracked up to be?   
"What I'm just exploring my new body!" He tried to defend himself but ended up lowering his hands.   
"Would someone kindly explain to me why I am a female?" Cas asked as he walked into the room.   
"You said the victims of the curse had the correct fingerprints and DNA samples right?" You asked no one in particular.   
"Right," Sam nodded.   
"The mummy switched their genders. That's why everything matched up! You guys are still the same people you're just in different bodies." You explained.   
"That would explain a few things." Dean grumbled. "So now what?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we should go back to the museum? Perhaps there is something that alludes to this in the exhibit?" Cas suggested.   
"I thinks that's a safe bet but we have one problem." Sam said with a frown.   
"Oh besides being girls?" Dean rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah we need clothes." Sam stated seriously.   
"Hold your horses, I think I have some clothes that you girls can fit in. Follow me." This was going to be a very interesting day...


	99. Chapter 99

It took a while for the girls to get ready you had to give them a crash course on how to put a bra on which took quite some time. After what seemed like ages the four of you made your way downstairs and out to where the impala was parked or rather where it should be parked.  
"Where's baby?" Dean asked as he stared at an empty parking space. "I parked her right here!"  
"Dean... I mean Deanna just relax.” Fake names were must for Dean and Cas or should you say Deanna and Cassie. “I'm sure you just forgot where you parked her." Sam tried to comfort his brother but to no avail.  
"No Sammy I'm sure I parked her right here!" The blonde threw his arms in the air.  
"Well it's not like it could just get up and walk away." Cas tried to calm his friend down but it wasn’t helping much.   
“Someone could’ve stolen her or towed her or-“ Dean was starting to hyperventilate.  
"You know what? Let's just take my car. " You tried to diffuse then tension by directing Dean's attention to the fact that he was a girl. Which in your mind was a much more pressing matter.  
"(Y/n) I don't think that's going to happen." Cas sighed pointing to your parking spot, lo and behold it was empty. Now it was your turn to get mad,  
"What the hell? Where did my car go?!" You shrieked. Without either of the cars the four of you were stranded.  
"Ok, ok, everybody take a deep breath." Sam gently placed a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to lower your blood pressure. Dean did not listen to his brother and instead started to stomp around the parking lot.  
"Deanna calm down." Cas yelled.  
"I'll calm down once we find Baby!" He yelled back.  
"I don't know why he's so worried. I'm right in front of him." A woman muttered under her breath. You turned around and saw two women sitting on a nearby bench. Their hair made them stand out; one had bright red hair the other pitch black.  
"Excuse me? Have you seen anyone drive two old cars out of these parking spots?" You questioned the two strangers.  
"Nope," the redhead smiled sweetly.  
"Oh don't string her along, Randi." The dark haired woman chastised her friend.  
"You can go tell Dean not to worry. Baby's just fine." She said with a grin.  
"How do you know that?" You questioned the two women. Were they behind the missing cars?  
"Why that's because I'm Baby." The woman replied with a smile. Ok not what you were expecting.  
"That's impossible Baby's a car not a human." Sam shook his head in disbelief.  
"Sammy last time I checked you're a girl. Is it really so farfetched to believe that a curse can change cars into humans?" Baby stifled a giggle. "Although you're still a giant if there ever was one."  
"You're right. She's built like an Amazon warrior." Randi chuckled as her eyes trailed over Sam's new body. “You know it’s not a bad look on you.”  
"So if you're Baby then who are you?" Sam tried to move the conversation away from his new body.  
"I'm Randi. You know (Y/n)'s car?" She was looking at you. It made sense her bright red hair was similar to your car's exterior and her dark clothes reminded you of its leather interior.  
"Ok I've had enough surprises for one day." You mumbled as you took a couple steps back from the two cars turned human. You needed a moment to wrap your head around the whole situation. The boys were girls and now the cars were human. Ok… this was officially weirder than when the boys were turned into animals.  
"Hey Deanna, Cassie, you have to see this!" Sam called out for the others.  
"Who are they?" Cas asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.  
"Well that's Randi and that's Baby." You pointed to the two women sitting on the bench.  
"Yeah right," Dean rolled his eyes. "There's no way our cars could turn into humans."  
"Dean you're a girl.” Sam stated as if that explained everything.  
"What year?" Dean prodded the woman for information.  
"1967 Chevy Impala," Baby replied.  
"What's stuck in the ash tray?" Dean questioned.  
"Sam's toy army men," she replied with a shit eating grin. "And before you ask another question I'm asking you one. What gave you the bright idea to shove Legos in my vents? You can hear those damn things rattle every time the heat comes on!”  
“I was a kid!” Dean protested.  
“You were ten!” Baby rolled her eyes.  
“Ok as much fun as this is, I’d rather be back as a car. You know the way I’ve been for the past 47 years?” Randi cut in.  
“I agree with her I’d like to have my body back again.” Sam quipped.  
“I highly doubt anything in the museum exhibit has anything mentioning motor vehicles. So where do we start?” Cas asked.  
“If my memory serves correctly a vic from the last town visited a women’s shelter not too far away from here. Maybe someone around there knows something?” Dean suggested.  
“One problem how are we going to get there? Last time I checked Randi and Baby are human.” Dean stated with a frown. That’s it! You just came up with the best idea ever,  
“So have any of you heard of Uber?”


	100. Chapter 100

Hello there dear readers! Today is a super special day... IT IS THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR SOMETHING SUPERNATURAL AND IT'S ALSO THE HUNDREDTH CHAPTER (I also reached 700 followers)!!! I would have never guessed way back in 2013 that any of this would be possible! I remember publishing this story (biology class had just started) as if it were yesterday! To be honest back then I thought this would be like other stories of mine; publish a couple chapters here and there and eventually abandon it. Thanks to the awesome support I have received from all of you that was not the case! So here we are two years later (during finals week) and thriving! I want to wish a GIANT THANK YOU to each and everyone of you, whether you just started reading today or have been here since day one! I love you all!!!  
\-----------------------  
It took the uber driver twenty minutes to get the the women's shelter. When you finally made it there you let out a sigh, you girls could finally start investigating.   
"So what waste Vic's name?" Baby asked as she looked up at the brick building.   
"Victoria Jenkins but leave the questioning to the professionals." Dean replied as he tried to run his fingers through his long hair. "Ouch! Commercials make this seem a whole lot easier!"   
"Long hair can be a pain in the ass Dean. Just ask Sam he has to deal with it all the time." Randi commented.   
"Alright everyone calm down we need a game plan." You stated if the group kept bickering like this it would be ages before things were back to normal.   
"I already have one. (Y/n), Dean, and I will question the workers. Cas, Baby, and Randi you two listen in on the gossip. Someone has to remember her." Sam said.   
"Let's do this. Meet back out here in an hour." Dean stated before he strides towards the front doors.   
"Here goes nothing." You muttered as the six of you entered the shelter. There were women scattered throughout the small building, some looking worse than others.   
"Um Sam what kind of shelter is this?" You whispered to your boyfriend.   
"A woman's shelter." He replied.   
"No shit, but like why are they here?" You hissed back.   
"It looks like domestic abuse." He whispered.   
"Oh that seriously sucks." Why did people have to be so cruel to each other?   
"Hi welcome to Summerside how can I help you today?" A voice crooned from behind you. Wait you knew that voice. You whipped around and came face to face with,  
"Artemis?!" The blonde haired woman stared at you for half a second before pulling you and Sam into a storage room. "Let me guess changing men into animals wasn't enough so now you're turning them into women?!" Seriously what were the odds that you would run into her again? If you had that damn golden arrow you could've taken her right here, right now.   
"What the Tartarus are you talking about?" The goddess seemed just as angry to see you. "I haven't changed anyone!"   
"Then why is Sam a girl?!" You challenged her. If she thought she was fooling you she was sorely mistaken.   
"That's the same Sam Winchester I turned into a dog?" Artemis asked as she finally looked over at Sam. "Wow, whoever did that is pretty good at casting spells." Your boyfriend stayed silent but you could see that he was very confused. He'd have to wait for the time being because you had to take care of business.   
"So if you're not the one turning men into woman then who is?" You questioned the goddess.  
"I don't know isn't it your job to figure that out?" She sasses back.   
"Yeah it is that's why I'm asking you and while I'm at it what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be living in the woods or something?" You weren't sure why she was here but you were determined to find out.   
"I run this shelter with my sister Athena. She takes care of all the legal battles, I take care of the women." Artemis explained. Was she serious? "Oh don't look at me like that! You're the one who gave me the idea in the first place, 'there are better ways to help women than this' ring a bell?" You did recall saying something like that. "So I teamed up with my older sister and we created this place. Figured it would keep us off Hunter radar and we'd get to help some women at the same time."   
"That's pretty noble." Sam said.   
"Well what kind of goddess would I be if I just left women in abusive homes?" She asked with a small smile. "So you're not going to try and off me are you? Because that would not end well for either of us." You thought for a moment before replying,   
"Yeah we're good as long as you stay on the good side of the law."   
"Good, so what brings you to Summerside?" She asked.   
"Well everybody's a girl and I do mean everybody. Even the cars are! Anyways we were tracking some locations were previous Vic's had stayed and this was the only one close by. Does the name Victoria Jenkins ring a bell?" You knew that there were confidentiality agreements at shelters like this but the goddess owed you one.   
"You mean Tori? Yeah she was in about two weeks ago. Last I heard was that she was going to apply for a job at some museum." Artemis explained.   
"I see. Well thanks for the info would anyone else know anything?" Sam asked.   
"Maybe not many people stay more than a few days though. I'm sure someone knows something." She shrugged. "Look I'd like to stay and chat but I have a shelter to run. Good luck with your case." She gave the two of you a little wave as she left the storage room.   
"So now what?" Sam asked. You smiled up at the hunter turned huntress,  
"Now we do what girls do best, gossip."


	101. Chapter 101

It turns out the boys weren't too bad at gossiping. Dean managed to find out that Victoria's sister went to the same college that you and Cas did.   
"It's the perfect opportunity don't you see?!" Dean insisted as the six of you entered your apartment. "I can get close to her and see if she knows anything."  
"It's a frat party. All you're going to do is get drunk and wake up in some stranger's bed." Baby rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch.   
"I will not! I'm on a case and I don't know about you but I want to get back in my real body." Dean protested.   
"I second that," Sam stated as he leaned against the wall.   
"Look I'd love to help figure all of this out but I have to study." You stated as you made your way towards your room.   
"I don't know what to do..." You could hear Cas mutter. He really was in a pickle, he couldn't show up to his exam as a girl they wouldn't give him the test paper. "I should study but it would be meaningless if I'm still in this body... I'll go with you."   
"Me too, I wanna see how humans party before I have to go back to the dull life of being a car." Randi said.   
"Me too." Baby commented. "What about you Sammy?"   
"I'll pass. I think I'll stay behind and get some research done." Sam glanced over at you. Hm, was he going to help you study or did he have something else in mind? Either way it didn't matter, you had way too much work to do. You waved a farewell to everybody and retreated to your room. Hopefully they would find a lead with that girl's sister and would be able to change everyone back to their normal forms. You were reading over a section of notes for the thousandth time when a hand on your shoulder made you nearly jump out of your skin. You looked over your shoulder and saw Sam's face,  
"Jesus Sam! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"   
"I just came in to check on you. You weren't answering me so I wasn't sure if you were studying or using your notes as a pillow." He shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on your bed. It was weird, you knew this woman was Sam but everything you looked at him you nearly had a heart attack. It was just so strange to you. Sam seemed to notice your mild panic, "Hey, you alright?"   
"Yeah, it's just weird. Every time I look over I expect to see you but I'm greeted by a stranger." You admit. Sam let out a laugh,   
"I know what you mean. Every time I look in the mirror I jump back. It's kind of mind boggling." The two of you sat in comfortable silence as each of you glanced each other over. "You do know you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."   
"Aw you're just saying that to be nice." You bashfully dismissed his compliment and buried your head in your notes so that he couldn't see the blush forming on your cheeks.   
"No, (y/n), I mean that. Every time I look at you I find a new reason why I love you. Right now it would have to be that blush that you're trying to hide from me." Sam smiled at you. That had to be one of the sweetest things a guy had ever said to you. You could feel your face flush an even deeper shade of red. Sam laughed, "So is there anything I can do to help you study? Maybe treat you to some hot chocolate? You have to be thirsty you e been studying for hours." Hours? It had felt like only thirty minutes passed by.   
"Sure that sounds good," you followed him into the kitchen and watched as he made you a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "I don't know what I did to deserve you as a boyfriend..." You sighed with a smile. Sam chuckled as he placed the hot beverage in front of you.   
"I can say the same thing," Sam said. "About deserving you as a girlfriend." He added quickly. "You dint have to do anything to deserve me. I'm not that good of a guy and it's a miracle you even decided to give me a chance and-" You silenced his chatter with a kiss on his cheek.   
"Sam the moment I laid my eyes on you I was enamored." You stated thinking back to that magical night when the Winchester's saved you. "I don't know what I would have done if you had just saved me and then left me behind. I'd probably try to run into another monster in the hopes of having you come to my rescue."  
"Are you serious?" Sam asked in quiet voice.   
"Of course, I love you Sam. Nothing on earth could change the way I feel about you... Even turning into a girl." You added the last part in as an after thought.   
"Well if you still love me would you be up for?" Sam glanced towards your room.  
"Sorry Sammy boy that's where I draw the line. I said I still love you not that I would have sex with you." You chuckled as you took a sip from your mug.   
"But (y/n) I haven't seen you in over a month!" Sam pleaded. "Please?"   
"When you're back in your real body we can tango but until then I have finals to study for." You explained. It was true, you wanted him just as badly as he wanted you but you didn't swing that way. Sam seemed to accept your answer.   
"Then can I help you study?" He asked.   
"Sure."


	102. Chapter 102

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed. You groggily got up and made your way to the kitchen where Sam was brewing a fresh pot of coffee.   
"Morning, sleepyhead." He joked as he handed a steaming hot cup to you.   
"Mm... Thanks." You mumbled. As the caffeine worked its way through your system you started to register every odd thing around the apartment. For starters Baby and Randi were passed out on the couch but it looked like Sam had draped a blanket over the two. However Cas and Dean were missing. "Where are the boys?"   
"Last I checked Cas was passed out in his room. Dean has yet to show up." Sam informed you. Less than five seconds later Dean paraded through the door.   
"Guess who got laid and information on the case? This guy! I mean girl, whatever." He stated as he snatched a mug of coffee.   
"What did you find out?" Sam asked earnestly. Dean held up one finger as he took a large gulp of his coffee.   
"Alright so I ran into the sister at the party and started to chat her up, like I normally would. So we end up going back to her dorm and-"   
"Dean, we don't need play by play of your evening activities. What did you find out about the case?" You let out a sigh and rolled you eyes.   
"Ok fine. So after we, you know? So after that we got to talking and she mentioned that right before her sister went missing they were supposed to hang out but this dude showed up instead. He seemed to know a lot about Victoria and it freaked this girl out. My guess is that the dude really was Victoria but she got turned into a he. Anyways after the sister swore the guy out he walked away but she noticed some man started to trail after him." Dean relayed the information to you and Sam.   
"Ok so the Vic was being followed just before they went missing. Did they get a good look at him?" Sam asked.   
"She said he was about six foot, dark hair, dark skin, and wearing a business suit." Dean replied.   
"Most definitely not a mummy. I told you Dean there's nothing to be afraid of." You joked with your friend.   
"Ok so if it's not a mummy, then what?" Dean quipped back.   
"Cas said the text on the stone was enochian, right? Maybe we're dealing with an angel?" Sam suggested. "(Y/n) have you heard anything back from Brie?"   
"I don't know. I put my phone on silent while I was studying last night." You shrugged your shoulders. "I'll go grab it." You hurried back to your bedroom and grabbed your phone off of the nightstand. Bingo two new messages from Brie.   
/The stone is telling a story about an Egyptian God named the Apis Bull and how he went around turning humans into animals and other things. It then says that the following spell would turn any affected people back to their normal forms but it cuts off. I need to see the bottom of the rock./ Was the first text which you frowned, how were you going to see the other side of the rock? The second read,   
/I have an idea on who this bastard could be but i won't know for sure until I translate that spell./   
You proceeded back to the kitchen,   
"And I mean it was wild Sammy I'm telling ya. Before this spell wears off you gotta try it."   
"Ahem," you cleared your throat to let the brothers know that you were in the room.   
"S-so- uh- did Brie find anything useful?" Sam stammered his face was bright red, most likely from the previous conversation.   
"Yeah the rock tells a story about this Egyptian God who would go around messing with humans and it says that the following is a spell on how to fix everything." You explained.  
"Let me guess, that part's missing?" Dean sighed.   
"No it's just on the other side of the rock." You replied. "Good news is if we can get that translated then you guys will be back to normal and we'll know who's behind all of this."   
"Well then who's ready to plan a heist?" Dean asked with a mischievous smile.


	103. Chapter 103

"I can't believe you guys are actually doing this. Couldn't you just sweet talk an employee into showing you the other side of the rock? I'm sure they have photographs of it somewhere." You said into Sam's cellphone. Everyone except Sam had piled into a stolen car and we're currently parked outside the museum.   
"Oh you're no fun, (y/n)." Dean laughed.   
"Sam have you gotten into those security cameras yet?" Randi asked. "The less time we spend here the better."  
"Almost got it." Sam said from behind his laptop screen. You looked down at your notebook in your lap, you should be studying but you were too worried about the boys or girls in this instance. "I got it. Ok it looks like there are only two security guards, one at each entrance. The one in the back has access to video surveillance so Dean you're going to have to take him out before you charm the one at the front entrance."   
"Sounds good. I'll be right back."   
"Don't forget, just knock him out we don't want anyone dead!" Baby said.   
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Dean replied. You could hear a car door open and close and then everyone waited in silence. Sam scanned his eyes over his computer while you half heartedly went back to studying. Your final was tomorrow but you were honestly more worried about the case.   
Five minutes later you heard the car door open,   
"Alright the guards taken care of but we don't have long."   
"Ok Cas you're going to go through the back door and retrieve the object that way. Dean can you go distract the front security guard?" Sam said.   
"Can I? You bet I can! Am I allowed to flash him?" Dean exclaimed. He was met with a resounding,   
"No!" From everyone else.   
"Oh boo you guys are no fun." He stated. "Come on, Cas, lets go steal an artifact." Once again you heard the car door open and close. You glanced down at your notes one more time. Oh to hell with finals you wanted to see this. You tossed your notes off to the side and sat down next to Sam. You watched him shuffle through the different camera angles until he stopped on one at the front entrance. You could see a security guard sitting behind the front desk and flipping through a magazine.   
"Where's Dean?" You asked.   
"Right there." Sam pointed at the doors and a second later the eldest Winchester was knocking on the front door. The security guard looked up and then made his way over towards the door. "Ok the guard is distracted..."   
"Where's Cas?" You asked.   
"I don't know." Sam replied as he flipped through more camera feeds. He finally stopped on one that showed the slab that was soon to be in your possession.   
"There that's him!" You pointed to a small figure sticking there head out from a hiding spot. Cas looked both ways before tiptoeing towards the rock and snatching it off of its pedestal. He looked around, probably expecting some alarm to go off, but nothing happened. "Did he trigger any alarms?"   
"Not that I can tell." Sam replied. The two of you watched Cas stuff the slab into a brown satchel that he brought and then scamper off towards the back exit. "How's Dean doing?" Your boyfriend muttered to himself as he flipped back to Deans camera feed. The eldest Winchester was currently batting his lashes at the guard but it didn't seem to be working very well.   
"He needs to hold out for one more minute, just until Cas gets into the car." Sam muttered as he flipped back and forth between footage of the two. "I can't find Cas..."   
"I got it. Where's Dean?" Cas' voice crackled out of the phone. Sam glanced at the screen,   
"He's leaving now." Sam replied. You watched Dean step out of the museum and the security guard sit back down in his chair.  
"Please tell me you got the stupid rock." Dean groaned as he climbed into the car. "Because that guard was not buying what I was selling."   
"I have it." Cas replied.   
"Ok get out of there you guys." You urged your friends to get a move on. You didn't want them to be hanging around in the parking lot when the other security guard woke up.   
"I'm already on it." Baby replied.   
"Quick take a picture of the rock and send it to Brie." You heard Randi instruct Cas. After a minute of fumbling around Cas replied,   
"It's sent. Now all we have to do is lay low and wait for her to answer."


	104. Chapter 104

The next morning you woke up early and went off to take your final. Three hours later you were done and could finally focus on the real problem at hand. As you walked back to the apartment you turned your phone on and saw that you had multiple text messages from both Sam and Brie. You read through them as you trudged back home, you were able to tell a couple things. One they had the reversal spell translated, two the gang was currently gathering the ingredients, and three they had a name. Zagan. Who that was you had no idea but you were determined to find out.   
"Hey I'm back." You called out as you walked in the door. You saw Randi and Baby pouring over various books while Sam and Dean were mashing up different ingredients.   
"How was your final?" Sam asked without taking his eyes off of the concoction he was busy making.   
"I think I did ok." You replied throwing your bag into your room. "Where's Cas?"   
"He's in his room on the phone with Brie. He just got back only a couple minutes ago." Dean stated.  
"Where was he?" You asked as you took a seat next to the Winchester's.   
"Taking his final. He said he had some sort of identity crisis and that was his excuse for his change in appearance. Apparently it worked because they let him take it." Dean explained.   
"I can't believe that worked." You stated as you glanced over the piles of ingredients. "So who's Zagan?" You raised an eyebrow in question.   
"Cas seemed to recognize the name but he didn't tell us anything because that's when Brie called." Sam commented.   
"Speak of the devil." Dean said as Cas came out of his room. "So Cas who's Zagan?" Cas wearily sat down next to you.   
"A fallen brother of mine." He sighed.   
"So he is an angel?" You questioned your friend.   
"A fallen one yes. He used to love to prank other Angels I'm sure that he thinks these spells are hilarious." He groaned.   
"I take it he pranked you in the past." Dean said with a smirk.   
"Yes many eons ago before he fell, he and Gabriel would often team up together. I recall one time they created quite a mess that Brie and I had to clean up. Either way both of us have dealt with him before. A simple angel blade should kill him." Cas explained.   
"Before we go after him I'd like to change back to my normal form if that's alright with you." Sam stated. "Because the spell is ready."   
"Well what are you waiting for lets do it now!" Dean exclaimed ass he jumped up from the table.   
"Um we might want to go outside before that." You suggested.   
"Why wou- oh yeah good point." Dean agreed.   
"Let's get on with it I've had enough of this human business." Randi said as she got up from the couch.   
"I agree it's a lot more work than being a car." Baby stated as she followed the red head out the front door. You shrugged your shoulders at the boys before following the cars turned humans outside.   
Once the six of you were outside Sam handed a sheet of paper over to you.   
"Recite this and then throw this powder at us."   
"Ok, well it's been nice knowing you." You smiled at the two cars before reciting the spell and throwing the powder on the others. There was a bright gold flash and you shut your eyes involuntarily. When you opened them the boys stood in front of you as boys and Randi and Baby were back as cars.   
"Oh thank god." Dean sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "I was getting real tired of that body. Boobs hurt." You let out a laugh and embraced your three friends.   
"I'm glad everyone's back to normal."   
"Ok, ok, that enough of the touchy feels crap. We have an angel to kill." Dean stated.


	105. Chapter 105

"So you kill an angel with an angel blade?" You asked as the four of you drove towards an old warehouse where Brie said this fallen angel should be.   
"Yup, but you have to be careful when fighting one they pack a punch." Dean replied. "I turn right at this light?"   
"Yeah then go straight until the road ends." Sam read from his phone.   
"So remind me how we were able to track this guy down so easily?" You asked.   
"Angel radio frequencies." Cas replied. "I may not have them but Brie still does. She used the right ones to track down any angels in our location and she pointed us in the direction of the most powerful one."   
"Sounds fun," you mumbled. To be honest you were a little nervous about this hunt. You had known Cas when he was an angel and you would never pick a fight with him. The thought of fighting a full on angel was pretty terrifying, even if they had just fallen from heaven a few months ago.  
"We're here. Remember stick together and be ready for anything." Dean whispered as he pulled two long silver blades out from underneath his jacket. "Here, (y/n), this one can be yours." You grabbed the weapon from your friend and twirled it a few times in your hands. It wasn't too heavy or too light, you could see why the angels preferred these to human weapons.   
"Everybody ready?" Sam asked. You nodded your head in unison with Dean and Cas. "Alright, let's move." The four of you silently got out of baby and made your way inside through one of the many back entrances. Dean made a couple hand gestures indicating that you should go with him and Cas go with Sam. The four of you split up Cas and Sam going one direction while you and Dean went another. You followed your friend through the shelves upon shelves of old outdated crates keeping an eye out for Zagan. You had absolutely no clue what this angel's vessel looked like but it didn't matter they should be the only one in this warehouse that you didn't know. Suddenly Dean stopped and you bumped into him. He held a finger to his lips and pointed around the corner. Bingo. He pulled his angel blade out and you did the same. He held up three fingers, then two. Ah a countdown, time to pounce on this son of a bitch. Then one and the two of you flung yourselves around the corner to come face to face with a strange man. He had to be Zagan. He looked up from his book with a questioning look, nothing more. Dean lunged at him but with a flick of Zagan's wrist Dean went flying across the room.   
"How predictable." He sighed before turning his gaze onto you. You gripped your blade tightly, knuckles going white. You had to do something but it seemed as if you were frozen in place. "Hm, not attacking me on sight. Not as predictable, tell me human what is your name." You stood there silently. There was no way in hell you were going to give the enemy your real name. Odysseus did and look how he ended up. Wait... Odysseus that was it!   
"Nobody." You replied.   
"Really your name is nobody? Miss, I've been on earth before the real Odysseus even walked upon it." Shit there went that plan. "Now why don't you tell me your real name?" Now it was your turn, you lunged at the angel but the result was the same as Dean's. You were flung across the room and slammed against a wall. You fell to the ground next to Dean who was unconscious but thankfully still breathing.   
"Shit..." You muttered as you tried to get up.   
"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zagan chided you as he strolled over to your side. You looked up at your attacker and tried to stab his leg with your blade. It didn't work. The angel kicked it across the room. "This is the best you hunters can do? I must say I am disappointed. I've been told that I should fear you but what a juicy plot twist reality is! You are nothing more than a cockroach." You had to think of something and quick. You looked over at Dean and saw lying among the rubble his angel blade. You dove for it but before you could get close to it you were whizzing through the air once again and into another wall.   
"Owww..." You groaned. You struggled to get on your feet once again but your body screamed in protest. You laid there for a second trying to use every once of your willpower to rise up for one last attack but a foot on the center of your back held you down.   
"I told you not to do that and now look at you. You were so pretty... Oh well..." Zagan sighed. This was it... You were going to die. You squeezed your eyes shut as you waited for the killing blow.  
"Zagan, stop!" You heard Cas shout. You turned to look at your friend, there he was, but where was Sam?   
"Castiel?" The fallen angel turned around to face his brother. "Is that really you?"   
"Yes brother it is me." Cas replied. "Please step away from my friend."   
"This is your friend?" Zagan seemed surprised. "So if this is your friend that means, was that a Winchester I just flung across the room?"   
"Yeah it was." You spat out from your spot on the ground.   
"No one asked you cur. Hush up." The fallen angel kicked your side. All of the air in your lungs seemed to vanish and you gasped as you curled up in a ball. You had to protect your vital organs from this guy if you wanted to make it out of here alive.   
"Brother what happened to your innocent pranks? Why all this bloodshed?" Cas asked as he took a step closer to the fallen angel.   
"How do I put it? Well let's just say that this human world is so dreadfully boring when you're an angel. I was simply having a bit of fun." Zagan laughed.   
"So killing humans is fun? What would father say?" Cas asked.   
"Nothing. He's gone Castiel and he's not coming back! Besides I never liked humans. When father told us to love them more than we loved him. Ha! That was it for me." Zagan exclaimed. "I followed big brother Luci downstairs."   
"Zagan, please just stop." Cas insisted but both of you could see that this wasn't going anywhere.   
"I'm sorry brother but that's not going to happen." Zagan said. "You can leave now and be spared or stay and be killed alongside your human friends."   
"No, brother, it is I who is sorry." Cas stated. The two former angels started to circle one another with their weapons at their side. Just as Zagan was about to pounce he crumpled to the floor for Sam stood right behind him, angel blade dripping with blood.   
"Are you guys alright?!" He exclaimed.   
"Y-yeah I'm fine. Deans unconscious." You managed to get out. Sam nodded his head and ran to his brother's side.   
"Dean, hey Dean!" Sam called out to his brother. You looked across the room and saw the figure starting to stir.   
"Mmph... S-sammy? Where's (y/n)? Is she ok I charged first and-"   
"I'm fine Dean." You croaked out as you stumbled onto your feet. "What about you?"   
"Besides a nasty headache and a shit ton of bruises I'm fine." The eldest Winchester groaned as he stood up. "Add a seriously sore back to that list."   
"Ok let's get out of here," Sam said as he helped you and Dean towards the exit. "Cas you coming?"   
"I will be right there. I just need a moment." He replied bending down next to the body of his brother.   
"Take all the time you need." Sam replied. "Come on let's get the two of you back to the car."


	106. Chapter 106

The next morning you awoke extremely sore and covered in bruises. Being flung against a wall, twice no less, was not that much fun. You snuggled into Sam's side and he pulled you closer to him which caused you to Yelp in pain.   
"Oops, sorry!" Sam quickly apologized. "I forgot how bruised you are."   
"It's fine Sammy. I've had worse." You chuckled as you reached for your phone. It was buzzing with text after text.   
"Looks like someone's popular." Your boyfriend joked.   
"Nope just in a group chat with ten people." You explained as you scrolled through the messages. "Shit."   
"What is it?"   
"The entire campus is talking about the heist. Apparently it's all over the news." You explained as you hurried out of bed and into the living room where the tv was located.   
Dean had tried to reassure you that there was no way the could trace the heist back to the four of you but you had your doubts. With the way that science was going now a days it was becoming harder and harder to get away with hunter related things. Whether that be robbery or murder. So it wasn't surprising when the news showed a new headline.   
"Guys we have a problem." You yelled out. Bringing everyone into the living room.   
"What is i- oh shit." Dean trailed off when he read the news headline.   
"Evidence found at the crime scene? You've got to be kidding me." Sam sighed as he at down next to you.   
"It appears they're starting to go around campus looking for a match." Cas stated with a frown.   
"We need to get out of here." Dean stated as he started running around the apartment. "Start packing up your things both of you we have to go!" With a loud sigh Sam got up from the couch and did as his brother said. Cas followed suit and in five minutes the three were all set.   
"Now listen here, (y/n). When the police come knocking on your door say you haven't seen Cas in a couple days. If they ask you about me just say I was a buddy of his who you didn't know." Dean instructed you.   
"Ok I think I can do that. What about the rock?" You asked.   
"We're going to keep it in the bunker for safekeeping." Sam said. "You be careful, (y/n)."  
"I will. Now get a move on before the cops get here. Be safe." You shooed the boys out the front door.   
"Oh and (y/n)?" Sam stuck his head back in the doorway.   
"Yeah, Sam?"   
"I love you." He said as he gave you a quick peck on the lips.   
"I love you too. Now go." You chuckled as you gave him a light shove.   
"Alright, I'll call you once we're out of the state." He said before hurrying down the hall after the others.   
It was a good thing that the boys left when they did because an hour later the cops came to your door requesting information. You told the lie that Dean instructed you to use and the cops bought it. Sadly Cas or rather Casper was the prime suspect in the robbery and he had disappeared. After every cop left the apartment you sunk into your sofa. Now all you had to do was finish this semester and you could go back home to the bunker.


	107. Chapter 107

After months of hard work you were done with college. Since you already had most of your credits from your old school, you only had to stay until the end of the first semester. Which thankfully ended a month after the heist. You received your diploma in a quiet manner and as soon as you packed everything up you were on your way back to the bunker. You hadn't heard anything from the boys but you were sure it was for a good reason. After all the apartment phone could have been tapped after the heist and you were finishing up school, they didn't want to distract you from your studies.   
So when you arrived at the bunker you were in for a rude awakening.   
"Guys I'm home!"   
"(Y/n) is that you?" Dean asked as he looked up from a large book. Dean willingly researching? What was that about? "What are you doing here? Don't you have college?"   
"The semester's over and I got my diploma." You explained as you walked down the steps and into the library. "I thought I'd surprise you guys."   
"Well I'm definitely surprised." Dean laughed nervously. You eyeballed the Winchester suspiciously, he was hiding definitely something.   
"What are you not telling me?" You asked as you dropped your duffel bag on the table.   
"I- uh- well..." Dean stammered but after glancing up at you he finally dropped his head. "You might want to sit down for this." You did as your best friend said, curious as to what he needed to get off his chest now. "You remember how Sammy was possessed?"   
"By Ezekiel, yeah I remember. That's why I left for college in the first place. What about it? Is Sam ok?" You asked. Surely he was fine, after all wouldn't Dean call you if something went wrong?  
"Yeah he's fine now but..."  
"But what Dean?" This did not sound good.   
"The angel who was possessing Sam. He wasn't Ezekiel." Dean sighed.  
"What are you saying? A different angel was in Sam?" You pressed Dean for more information.   
"His name is Gadreel. He's the angel who let Lucifer into the Garden of Eden. He tricked us into thinking he was a different angel." Dean explained.  
"Ok so a different angel, with a questionable past, was the one possessing Sammy. He's out though, right?" From the way Dean had been talking you could tell that he was still alive.   
"We had to force him out but yeah he's out of Sam." He said.   
"So what, do we need to track him down and take him out? I'm sure Kevin has a spell we can use. Why haven't you asked him yet?" You understood that Kevin needed breaks like any other person but he was a prophet for crying out loud and extremely smart. Surely he was able to help? A look from Dean made you think otherwise.  
"That's just it, (y/n). It's Kevin." Dean whispered. "He's dead." Wait that couldn't be true. He was just fine, sure he didn't take care of himself very well but with everyone looking out for him... It didn't make sense.   
"What happened?" You whispered back, not trusting your voice to go any louder. If you did you'd start crying.  
"Gadreel took control of Sam and just... smited him." Dean choked out.   
"Oh my god." You whispered. You tried to fight off the tears that were forming in your eyes but you couldn't. So you broke down and started sobbing. He was your friend and he was dead!   
"It's my fault. If I hadn't agreed to let that rat with wings enter Sam none of this would have happened." Dean muttered.   
"Don't you dare say that Dean. It's no ones fault except Gadreel's and we'll make him pay for what he did." You said as you wiped most of your tears from your eyes. "Where's Sam?"   
"In his room. Cas managed to heal what Gadreel didn't but it really took a toll on both of them." Dean stated.   
"Wait Cas healed Sam? He got his grace back?" Did you seriously miss everything while you were away?   
"Well it's not technically his. He absorbed it from another angel or something like that. He can't teleport but he can do most of his normal things." Dean explained.   
"So if the two of them are resting, what are you doing?" You motioned to the large leather bound book he had open.   
"Looking for a tracking spell. Usually Kevin would do these things but..."   
"Don't blame yourself." You tried to convince your best friend that he wasn't to blame but it didn't seem to be working very well. "You thought you were helping Sam. You didn't know that it was some freak with wings." Dean didn't say anything as he went back to reading. "I'm going to go find Sam. If you need anything just yell."   
You made your way down the familiar path towards Sam's room. You peeked your head inside and saw his sleeping form on his bed. You tiptoed into the room and curled up next to him. Somehow, someway the four of you would avenge Kevin.


	108. Chapter 108

Things at the bunker were quiet, too quiet. Well except for the morning after you got back from college...That morning was rather loud. It's not like you or Sam meant to be loud but it kind of just happened. That day Cas left to search for some other angels. You didn't know why and to be honest you didn't really care all you wanted to do was avenge your friend. It seemed that the Winchester's felt the same because the three of you were working around the clock to pinpoint where Metatron or Gadreel was hiding out. After days of searching Sam finally found a hit in a small town located in New Hampshire. So without further delay the three of you were speeding off towards the granite state.   
"Dean how much longer?" You sighed as you looked up from your book. There was a limit on how long you could stand being trapped in a car and that limit was fast approaching.   
"Around seven hours." He replied. "Don't worry Princess I'm pulling into the next gas station I see. Baby needs some fuel." Thankfully the next gas station was only ten minutes down the road.   
"Finally!" You nearly jumped out of the car on your way to stretch your legs. If there was one thing you hated about the hunting lifestyle it would have to be the driving.   
"I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. You guys want anything?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the car.   
"I'll have some coffee." You said as you stretched your arms over your head. God it was so good to be able to move!   
"Ditto, see if they have any pie. I love me some pie." Dean called after his brother who was already walking towards the service station. Once Sam was out of an earshot Dean turned to you. "How's he doing?"   
"He's pretty torn up. He blames himself for killing Kevin." You stated as you leaned against the impala's frame. "I keep trying to tell him the same thing I told you. It's no ones fault but Gadreel's."   
"Yeah I have a hard time believing that." Dean muttered as he watched the numbers tick by on the meter.   
"So who's paying for gas today?" You asked knowing that Dean was low on cash so he must have used a stolen credit card.   
"Some lucky man named John Collins." Dean replied just as Sam came back to the car.   
"Here you go just the way you guys like it." He handed the two of you piping hot cups of what you could barely call coffee. It was closer to coffee flavored water but as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers. So you sipped on the rancid coffee as you walked around the impala to Sam's side.   
"Whatcha reading?" You glanced at the newspaper in your boyfriend's hands.   
"Just the local paper. I needed something new to read." Sam replied as he wrapped an arm around you.   
"Well if you ask I could lend you the first supernatural book." You tried to lift his spirits with a joke.   
"Haha very funny." Sam rolled his eyes but you could tell by the way he crinkled his lips he thought it was funny.   
"I don't know why you two don't like them. They're really well written and come on! I would be thrilled to read a book about myself!" You stated but Sam wasn't listening. "You who? Sammy?" You waved your hand in front of his face.   
"Sorry, (y/n). Could you read this article real fast? It sounds like something we might deal with." Sam handed the paper to you and you began to read aloud.   
"Yesterday Grandview local, Penelope Lowe, was found dead inside her home by her husband Adam. She was surrounded by four other women all of whom were poisoned by Penelope herself. This is the latest attack in a string of abnormal killings that started this week." Damn, she poisoned her guests and herself? You looked up at the giant Hunter, "I'm dying to know what those abnormal killings are."   
"I don't know but I think it's worth checking out." Sam stated. "What do you think Dean?"   
"I think we should keep driving until we get to Seabrook, New Hampshire. We have to kill Metatron." Dean stated as he put the gas pump back in its holster.   
"But Dean that's just a hunch we don't have anything concrete. Why not solve the case here first? At least we know something's here." You pleaded with your friend. "Besides the three of us need a break from angels. Wouldn't you agree?" Dean was quiet for a few seconds before sighing.   
"Ok ok we solve this case and then we go kick some angel ass. So where is this case anyhow?"   
"In the next town over." Sam said as he glanced down at his paper to make sure he got the name right. "Grandview, New York."


	109. Chapter 109

"Ok you two, I'm going to drop you off with the luggage while I go make us some new ids. Ours are starting to look a little old." Dean explained as he parked in front of the motel.  
"Alright but this time I get to pick our names!" You stated.   
"Have we never let you pick before?" Sam turned his head to look at you.  
"Nope, never." You shook your head. "Now let me think..." Hm what names should you use. Obviously they had to sound realistic but not too cookie cutter, just in case anyone became suspicious.   
"Come on princess I don't think kinkos is open that late. I gotta get a move on." Dean said as Sam stepped out of the car to grab the duffel bags from the trunk. Come on (y/n) think! What was the last movie you saw? What were the character names? More importantly what were their last names? Only one movie came to mind.   
"Ooh I know! You can be Agent Danforth, Sam will be Agent Bolten, and I'll be Agent Evans." You said with a smile. Let's see if Dean recognized any of those names.   
"Sounds good to me. Now go I have to hurry if I want to get to kinkos before it shuts." Dean shooed you out of the car.   
"Alright, alright I'm going." You laughed as you climbed out of the vehicle. "Pick up some food while your out."   
"Got it, see you lovebirds soon." Dean winked before driving off.   
"So which one of us is going to get the motel room?" Sam asked as he handed your bag to you.   
"I'll do it. Who knows maybe I can get us a discount?" You said with a grin.   
"How would you get a discount?" Sam asked. You shrugged your shoulders,  
"I dunno. Maybe the same way I got that cop back in Alamosa to tell me about the animal tracks by the corpse?"   
"The case in Almosa..." Sam thought for a moment, while he was doing that you started to make your way towards the entrance. "Wait a minute." You entered the motel lobby just as Sam realized what you were going to do. You looked around the small room and saw a greasy, overweight man sitting behind the checkin desk. Bingo. He was reading the newspaper and hadn't looked up yet.   
"Um, excuse me sir?" You asked, making sure to pitch your voice up a bit. The man peered over the paper and when he saw you he nearly jumped out of his chair.   
"Can I help you, missie?" His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Perfect.   
"Yes, I was wondering if I could rent a room for the week." You batted your eyelashes at the man.   
"Anything for you." The man quickly turned on the computer and typed a few things. "One queen I assume?" He asked.   
"Oh can I actually have two? My sorority sister is coming later tonight." You lied through your teeth.   
"A pretty lady like yourself can have whatever you like." The man, Tom, you learned by glancing at his name tag, said with a sly grin. You bit your tongue to remain quiet, you wanted to go off on the creep but you also wanted a discount.   
"Thank you so much, Tom." You giggled as you leaned against the counter making sure the creep had a nice view of your cleavage. "So how much will it cost?" Tom blatantly stared down your shirt before looked back up.   
"Well usually it's $400 a week but for you..." Tom glanced down your shirt one more time. "It'll only be $200."   
"Oh my gosh thank you!" You squealed in fake excitement. "You're the best Tom!"   
"Well thank you missie. Here's your room keys, maybe if you're not doing anything this evening we could?" Tom started to suggest God knows what.   
"Oh I'm sorry but I'm going to bed early tonight! Sophia and I have to go to a meeting really early tomorrow morning." You apologized and quickly ran back to the car.   
"So did you get a discount?" Sam asked.   
"Yup 50% off!" You smiled up at the hurter. His eyes seemed to travel down to your chest and that was when you remembered you left your shirt unbuttoned.   
"What exactly did you do?" Sam asked as he gently took one of the room keys from your hand and started his way towards the room.   
"I only batted my eyes and showed some cleavage. That's it but the creep thinks I'm bunking with my sorority sister Sophia." You explained as the two of you made your way into the motel room. It seemed clean enough. You put your duffel bag down on the small table and made your way over to your bed to check for bedbugs. You could never be too sure with these seedy motels. As you bent over and inspected the mattress you could feel Sam's eyes on you, namely on your ass. "Like what you see, Sammyboy?" You wiggled your butt in order to tease the Winchester. Looks like the bed was clean.   
"I always like looking at you. You're so beautiful." Sam replied. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and you hastily made your way over to the other bed to check its mattress. Yup it looked clean too. "So are the beds safe?"   
"Yup we're all clear." You replied but as so as you turned around you were being pushed onto the bed by Sam.   
"I was thinking since Dean's out and we have sometime to ourselves..."  
"Say no more." You chuckled as you brought your lips to his.


	110. Chapter 110

Two hours later Dean walked in with food and fake ids.   
"Here you Agent Bolten a chef salad for the healt nut." Dean joked as he handed the plastic container to Sam. "For Agent Evans a chicken sandwich with everything on it, minus the onions." He handed a wrapped sandwich to you. "And a good old bacon cheeseburger for Agent Danforth." Dean then proceeded to tear into his food.  
"Thanks Dean, put what's with the names? Were you watching Disney channel again?" Sam said as he opened up his salad. Looks like Sam got your reference and Dean watched the Disney channel.   
"That was one time," Dean replied through a mouthful of burger. "And what are you talking about?" Oh boy here it comes.   
"The names? Dude they're from High School Musical." Dean almost choked on his burger at that statement. "Evans, Danforth, Bolten? I didn't even know you liked that movie." Sam explained. Dean slowly turned his head to look over at you. You pretended to act like you knew nothing as you ate your sandwich.   
"(Y/n)..." Dean spoke in the voice he used when he was interrogating a monster. "Did you know this when you chose the names?" You were quiet for a few seconds before nodding your head. "Damn it! I can't believe we're going around with Disney names. What's next Mickey and Minnie Mouse?" Dean was exasperated. Sam and you just laughed and the three of you continued the rest of your meal in silence. Once everyone was done it was time to start hunting.   
"Ok (y/n) I want you to look for any news coverage on those strange murders that the paper was talking about." Sam instructed you.   
"Got it." You replied whipping out your laptop and booting it up.   
"Dean you're going to find out everything you can about the victims. See if they have anything in common." Sam said.   
"Can do," Dean pulled out his own computer and started typing away.   
"I'll see if I can find any records of something like this in the past." Sam stated as he also started searching for information on the Internet. The three of you searched long into into the night and from what you could tell was that the victims had nothing in common. Some were male others female and the age ranged from 25 to 55.   
"Ok there's nothing even remotely close to this in the records I was able to find. The website says a lot of these archives were destroyed in a fire around five years ago." Sam sighed.  
"None of the Vic's have anything in common." Dean groaned. "This is not helping."   
"The other deaths don't seem to match up either. We have the lady poisoning herself and her friends, two had their wrists slit by bracelets, and the last was strangled to death by a necklace." You explained rubbing the sleep from your eyes.   
"So the only ones killed by a person was the poison lady. The rest were jewelry?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah," you replied.   
"Ok what if the lady didn't poison her guests?" Sam suggested. "What if it was the teapot?"   
"So, cursed object?" Dean said. Cursed object? You've never dealt with one of those before, but you read about it in the past.   
"That's what I'm thinking." Sam said as his eyes scrolled over his laptop screen. "I think our first step is to find out if those items are related to each other."  
"How do we do that?" You stifled a yawn as you glanced at the clock. Four am, no wonder you were exhausted.   
"It's simple in the morning we go interview the survivors of the victims." Dean replied. "I call the necklace lady!"   
"What, why?" You asked.   
"Because she was a 25 year old and everyone else is old." Dean replied. "Which means I might get to comfort some of her friends." You rolled your eyes at your friend's comments. He was truly a womanizer.   
"I'll take the teapot lady then." You said. It seemed like it could possibly not be a cursed object but just a homicide. You would be the one to go in and determine if it was truly something you dealt with.   
"Alright I guess I'll find a relative of the bracelet victims." Sam replied. "But I think we all should get a little sleep before then, we can barely keep our eyes open."   
"I'm with ya Sammy." Dean said as he got up and trudged over to his bed. "Screw consciousness." Then he flopped down onto his bed and immediately fell asleep. You let out a yawn and made your way over to your own bed, Sam right behind you. Once the two of you were situated underneath the covers, you snuggled into his side. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	111. Chapter 111

Only having one car was a major downside sometimes and this was one of those times. Since the three of you had to act like FBI agents it was necessary you appear as official as possible. As much as the three of you hated to admit it, walking door to door was not an option. After lots of arguing and shooting down suggestions you all decided to just ride along for each others interrogations. Dean went first because his victim was closest to the motel. While he questioned her surviving relative you and Sam played a game of checkers on his phone. When Dean came out of the house he was wearing a scowl,   
"Turns out the lady was engaged and the necklace was a gift from her husband he can't remember where he bought it. I did get a picture of it though." With no lead the three of you proceeded to Sam's victim's house as it was nearby. This time Sam went inside while you and Dean waited in the car. To pass the time the two of you swapped theories as to who Sam was talking to. The prevailing theory was that it was a crazy old lady with blue hair, surrounded by fifty cats. But when Sam returned he denied the theory,  
"It was just the man's brother. Apparently the pair bought the bracelets a few days before they died. They were supposed to be something akin to friendship bracelets." Sam explained. "They weren't married but they lived together something like that. The brother had no clue where they got them from but said they were braided leather ones." Still with no lead as to where these mysterious objects were coming from the three of you drove off to the third and final home.   
When Dean pulled up in front of the house you gulped.   
"Here goes nothing," you stepped out of the car and made your way to the front porch. You looked for a doorbell but found none so you just knocked. You could hear footsteps from the other side and a few seconds later an older man opened the door.   
"Can I help you?" He asked.   
"I'm hoping you can. I'm agent Evans here to do a follow up investigation on Penelope Lowe's case." You explained flashing your badge. The man's eyes lit up at the sight of that.   
"What does the FBI care about my late wife?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.   
"We believe her death is related to others around town." You stated, trying to exude an air of confidence. The more Mr. Lowe believed you the more he would tell you. The man thought for a moment before motioning for you to come inside. As you stepped into the foyer you were blown away by the decorations of the house. Everything looked as if it came straight out of the Victorian era!   
"Penelope loved to decorate the house with antiques it reminded her of her grandmother's house." Mr. Lowe explained as he led you to a sitting area. "So what do you need to know?"   
"Do you recall your wife acting strangely in the days leading up to this event? Did anything seem off about her?" You asked. The more you knew the better you could determine if this was indeed something supernatural.   
"No... Well that morning Penelope went to visit the antique store downtown. She always went in the morning when not as many people were on the roads. Anyways she came home with this teapot. I can't put my finger on it but something just didn't feel right. Well that afternoon she was hosting her book club and she was excited to show off her new teapot to her friends. Usually when she hosts book club I go out of the house so that they can have some privacy. However when I arrived home that evening all of their cars were still there. Usually they only stick around for an hour two hours at the most. When I came inside I saw the five of them dead around our dining room. I can't believe Penelope would do something like that to her friends, to herself. She always seemed so sweet and down to earth." Mr. Lowe held his head in his hands.   
"I'm sorry for your loss." You felt terrible for him but you needed to find out where the teapot came from. "So your wife displayed erratic behavior after purchasing the teapot?"   
"I wouldn't call it erratic." He said. "It just seemed like something was off about her. Almost as if..."   
"Almost as if what?" You pressed. He needed to continue for you to be able to get to the bottom of things.   
"As if... No it's nothing." Mr. Lowe mumbled.   
"Sir, any information could help save other lives." You needed to hear what he had to say.   
"Well it's just... When Penelope didn't seem like Penelope when she came home. It was as if she was someone else." He explained. Sounded like a possession or a ghostly influence. Maybe the teapot was cursed after all?  
"Where did she buy the teapot from?" Hopefully he knew if not the three of you were back to square one.   
"The same place she bought all of her other antiques, Same as it Never Was." Mr. Lowe said.   
"Would you happen to have its address?" You asked.   
"No but it's the only antique store downtown. It's right next to the coffee shop." He explained.   
"Well thank you for your time. I'll let you know if we find any new information." You stood up and handed him one of the multiple business cards you kept on you. "Once again I'm terribly sorry for your loss." You excused yourself form the room and made your way back to the car.   
"So did you get an address?" Dean asked as soon as you sat down in the backseat.   
"No but I got the name. Same as it Never Was its apparently downtown next to the coffee shop." You said.  
"Well it's a small town I'm sure we'll be able to find it." Sam said. "Did it sound like a cursed object?"   
"Oh yeah, her husband said as soon as she brought the teapot home she acted differently. Not like herself." You explained.   
"That sounds suspicious." Dean stated as he started the engine and drove off towards downtown. A tune suddenly popped into your head and you couldn't help yourself from whispering it.   
"Making my way downtown, walking fast..."


	112. Chapter 112

Mr. Lowe was right, the antique shop was easy to spot in the small square that could hardly be called downtown.   
"So who's going in?" Dean asked as he parked the impala across the square.   
"Why not all of us? Who knows how big the inventory for this place is?" You suggested as you stepped out of the car.   
"She's got a point Dean." Sam said as he got out of the car.   
"Yeah ok. What's the plan?" Dean muttered as the three of you walked across the square.   
"We ask if the owner recognizes any of the objects and then we see if there are any more left in the shop. If there are we confiscate them as they are part of a federal investigation." Sam explained.   
"Sounds good, you ready princess?" Dean asked shooting a grin at you.  
"I was born ready." Honestly when would Dean stop acting like you were a five year old on cases? You'd been hunting with them for what seemed like ages now, you could take care of yourself.   
Sam held the door open for Dean and yourself. You took in your surroundings there were various antiques and trinkets strewn throughout the building.   
"Hello how can I help you?" A woman's voice greeted you. Your eyes moved from an old record player to the woman in question. She stood behind the register and appeared as if she was in the middle of a conversation with a man whose hair didn't want to cooperate with a comb.   
"I'm agent Danforth these are my associates Evans and Bolten. We have a couple questions for the owner of this establishment." Dean explained as he stepped up to the counter.   
"Well you're talking to her." The dark haired lady stated with a smile. "Melinda Gordon, this is my friend Eli James." She offered her hand out to Dean. She seemed friendly enough but her friend, Eli, was warily looking at the three of you. You stepped up to the register and placed the image of the cursed necklace on it.   
"We were wondering if you recognized this necklace?" Melinda studied the image for a few seconds.   
"Yeah, I sold that a week or two ago." She stated looking up at you. "What about it?"   
"Ma'am that necklace is evidence in the federal investigation of Rachel Timms' death. We need to know if there were any other objects brought in alongside it." Sam stated as he observed several trinkets lining some of the shelves.   
"I had heard that Rachel died but I wasn't aware the FBI was brought in. Could I see your badges?" Melinda asked.   
"Sure thing." Dean said as the three of you pulled out your kinko made badges. As you looked up you saw Melinda cast a questioning look towards Eli. He seemed to be motioning for her to go somewhere. "Here ya go." Dean flashed his badge, you and Sam followed suit.   
"Thanks, so-uh- how can I help you?" She asked.   
"Well if you could check your inventory and see if anything else was delivered alongside the necklace or perhaps from the same location it would really be helpful." Dean said with one of his signature smirks. You glanced down at Melinda's hand and saw one thing that would throw a wrench into Dean's plan of flirting with the owner. A wedding ring. You nudged your friend with your foot to let him know that he should stop before he messed things up big time.   
"Uh- sure just give me a minute. Eli why don't you come with me, you know how much inventory comes through here." Melinda stammered and quickly retreated to what you assumed to be a back office with Eli hot on her heels. Once the two were out of sight you turned to Dean and punched him in the shoulder.   
"Ow, what was that for?" Dean whispered.   
"She's married you perv. Didn't you see the giant ring on her finger?" You hissed.   
"No I didn't." Dean replied. You rolled your eyes and glanced over at Sam, he had his EMF detector out and was scanning the shop. Occasionally it would light up but nothing abnormal occurred until it passed by a brooch in the shape of a dragonfly. That was when the sucker lit up like a Christmas tree. Sam looked up and nodded in your direction before returning the device to his pocket. So there was at least one more item that was cursed within this store the best thing you could do would be to take it off the site and salt and burn it alongside the other items. That was another can of worms that you were going to make the guys deal with. They were a lot better at the whole 'it's imperative you hand over the evidence' spiel than you were. Somehow you just weren't as threating as them, which was a good thing in certain situations.   
"I'm sorry but I don't have any records indicating that I purchased any other items from that seller." Melinda apologized as she stepped out of the back room.   
"I see," Dean replied coolly. He leaned on the counter and put on his best bad cop face. "You do know withholding information from federal agents is a crime punishable by law?"   
"I'm telling you the truth." Melinda replied. You studied her expressions but you honestly couldn't tell whether she was telling the truth or not. You glanced behind her at Eli who was fidgeting. He definitely knew something.   
"Mr. James you seem to know something. Would you mind sharing it with the rest of us?" You asked trying to emulate Dean's tough demeanor.   
"I have nothing to say." Eli replied. "I just-uh- have to go the bathroom. If you'd excuse me." Once again the wild haired man disappeared into a back room. Well that definitely seemed suspicious...   
"Ms. Gordon we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Dean stated. You would hate to be in Melinda's shoes right now, the look Dean was giving her gave you chills.   
"I have no information that can help you. Now would you please step off my property and next time come with a warrant." She briskly replied. "I have a shop to run." You glanced over at Dean who gave a quick nod.   
"Alright, thank for your time Ms. Gordon." Dean sniped before walking out the door. You followed suit with Sam right behind you. The three of you didn't say a word until you were in the safety of the impala.   
"That woman knows something. She gotta be hiding the records or is the one behind all of this." Dean was fuming.   
"Her friend seemed awfully jumpy." Sam added. You didn't say anything as you watched the store front. You could barely see Melinda and Eli but you could tell they were arguing and then one was picking up a phone.   
"Hey guys I think it's best we get out of here before the real cops show up." You stated.   
"Nah I was thinking we should stick around and cause a scene." Dean replied.   
"Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?" You joked.   
"Now is not the time for this you two. We need to get back to the motel." Sam insisted.   
"I hear ya brother." Dean pulled out of his parking space and quickly drove out of downtown Grandview.   
"When we get back to the motel I want (y/n) to look up any information about those two." Sam instructed. "Dean and I will go to the police station and take custody of the other cursed objects."   
"Then what?" You asked.   
"Tonight we break into that antique shop and grab that dragonfly pin." Dean stated.   
"Aw Dean I didn't know you liked jewelry!" Sam teased his older brother.   
"Oh shut it, Sammy." Dean snapped back. God sometimes the two of them bickered worse than little kids.


	113. Chapter 113

While the Winchester's were gathering up the cursed objects you were scouring the web for any mention of Melinda Gordon or Eli James. Eli was pretty easy to find, he was a psychologist and teacher down at Rockland University, the college just outside of town. He seemed reputable and got good reviews on ratemyprofessor.com. Melinda was a bit harder to figure out. Every time you typed her name all you got was her antique shop or an article from the newspaper about the birth of her son Aiden. You were starting to get frustrated when you stumbled across an archived website called And Shame the Devil. Odd name for a website but then again you've seen some pretty weird names while researching. You scoured the archives and noticed that Melinda's name popped up occasionally. Sometimes the words witchcraft were mentioned, other times ghosts. Either way it would make sense if she was the one cursing the objects. Then again maybe she just bought them without realizing it but if that was true why would she hide records? As you pondered what her motive was the boys came back a faint smell of smoke trailing behind them.   
"Well the necklace, bracelet, teapot, and all of five of those teacups have been burned to a crisp." Dean stated.   
"Have you found anything on our new friends?" Sam asked stepping over to where you were sitting. "And Shame the Devil? (Y/n) I thought you were doing research?" Sam joked as he read the computer screen from over your shoulder.   
"Haha very funny. I have been doing research, Melinda's name keeps popping up on this site." You explained, opening one of the articles for Sam to see.   
"Witchcraft? Ghosts? (Y/n) are you sure this is a reputable website? It's been archived for almost seven years." Sam asked.   
"I know but it's one of the only things I can find about her. Everything else is about her shop or newspaper announcements about her marriage and child." You sighed.   
"What's her kid's name?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.   
"Aiden, why?" Why would Dean care about a random kid that wasn't in immediate danger?   
"I'm just thinking if push comes to shove I might need to know that." He replied nonchalantly. Was he implying what you thought he was?  
"Dean, are you suggesting we threaten her family?" Sam seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as you.   
"Only in the worst case scenario." He replied. "What? Don't give me that look, I'm trying to save lives." The three of you were silent for a moment,   
"Did you find anything useful on her friend?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.   
"Oh yeah, there was a ton on him. He's a shrink and a professor at Rockland university." You replied.   
"So a witch and a shrink... Sounds fun." Dean sighed as he got up and walked back towards the door.   
"Where do you think you're going? We have a case to solve." Sam asked his older brother.   
"To go see what I can find out about that professor, he was definitely hiding something. Maybe he's the one pulling the strings behind the whole operation." Dean explained as he grabbed his jacket off of the door knob.   
"How do you intend to do that?" Sam said.   
"I'm going to campus, duh." Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you two coming or not?"   
"Dean I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure no ones going to buy that either one of you are college guys." You stated. With both of them rocking stubble at the present time it really did add a couple years to their appearance.   
"Oh I know. We're going to be reporters doing a story on the psych department. You, (y/n), are going to be our college girl on the inside." Dean explained. "So go change into something that will make you blend in."   
"Like my hoodie and pajama pants?" You joked. Sam chuckled but Dean just gave you a stern look. You let out a sigh, "Yeah ok, give me five minutes."


	114. Chapter 114

Your investigation at the college proved useless as every single student you talked too had raving reviews about Professor James. You were getting frustrated now so you decided to ask one more person and then call it quits. But who to ask? You cast your eyes around campus and they fell upon a blond haired boy studying from a textbook. He'll have to do. You made your way over to the picnic table where he was sitting.   
"Um excuse me?" You asked, trying to give off the vibe of a lost student. The boy looked up from his book with a smile.   
"Can I help you?"   
"Um, well uh you see I'm kinda lost. I just transferred here and I'm trying to find one of my teacher's offices." You explained in a hushed whisper as you sat down across from the boy.   
"I can help you with that. My name's Ned by the way." He offered his hand out to you.   
"(Y/n)." You replied with what you hoped to be a bashful smile.   
"So who's office are you looking for?" Ned inquired.   
"Um, I think it was Professor James? He the psychology professor, right?" You asked timidly.   
"You're looking for Eli? I mean Professor James." Ned quickly corrected himself. Looks like he was friends with the man in question. Let's see how much info you could get out of this kid. "His office is in that building across the quad." He pointed to a tall brick building. "He's on the fifth floor and the first room on your left as you step out of the elevator."   
"You're a lifesaver, Ned. You really are." You smiled at the boy, now time to learn what you really wanted. "I just have a quick question if you don't mind."   
"Nah it's fine, I needed a break from studying anyways." Ned shut his textbook, allowing you to read the cover.   
"Goblins and Ghouls?" What a weird name for a college textbook.   
"Oh yeah I'm majoring in Anthropology via the occult," Ned explained.   
"So you're interesting in monsters I take it?" You asked letting your curiously getting the best of you.   
"Fascinated, it's a really interesting field." The kid did seem enamored by the subject. If only he knew the truth.   
"I didn't know you could study monsters in college. I wish I knew about that in high school." You gave the kid a smile. "I would have totally gone with that over psychology."   
"Psychology isn't a bad field, you definitely get paid a lot more." Ned joked. If only he knew how little the real gig actually paid... A big whopping $0. Credit card scams and hustling bar games were the only way any of you guys made any money. "So what was you original question?"   
"Oh sorry! Um I was just wondering if Professor James is a nice teacher. You called him by his first name so I assume you know him fairly well." You said.   
"Oh yeah, he's a family friend. I've known him for years." Ned smiled. "You don't need to worry he's really nice a little quirky but nice."   
"That's good to know. I was really worried I'd get a mean teacher. But I overheard a couple of students saying he seems rather eccentric. You know fidgety." You explained. If you could figure out why the professor was so jumpy it would really benefit the case.   
"Jumpy? Well... I guess sometimes he can be. He's under a lot of stress between teaching and keeping up a career. He barely has time for himself it seems like." Ned explained. That pause made you suspicious. He wasn't telling you something.   
"Is he always working?" You asked. Who knows maybe when he was 'working' he was really helping Melinda curse objects?  
"Pretty much. It-" Ned was cut off by his cellphone. "Sorry, one second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hey Melinda what's up?" Shit. He couldn't possibly be talking to the Melinda you were investigating, could he? "Uh no I can't say I have. Why would they be here? What do you mean they're fake? How do you know? Yeah I'll keep an eye out. I'll call you back if I see anything weird. Uh huh, ok bye." Ned slipped his phone back into his bag.   
"What was that about?" You asked innocently.   
"Apparently there are a couple people going around pretending to be FBI agents." Ned explained.   
"That's weird. Does that happen often around here?" You asked, pretending to be surprised.   
"No not really but I'd keep an eye out if I were you. If you see anything weird you should definitely report it to the police." Ned stated.   
"Yeah for sure. Well I should probably go look for Professor James. Thank you so much Ned!" You gave the kid a small wave and hurried off to your assigned meeting spot with the guys. You only had to wait for a few minutes for the boys to meet up with you.   
"We've been compromised, guys we need to get out of here." The guys didn't seem very alarmed at your statement.   
"Yeah I figured we wouldn't last long. How'd they figure it out?" Sam asked.   
"I was talking to a student when Melinda called him." You said with a frown.  
"The same Melinda from the antique store?" Dean raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Yup," you nodded your head in agreement.   
"That's it I'm saying witch. How else would she know to contact the kid you were talking to?" Dean exclaimed.  
"So after we get that brooch we'll have to take her out." Sam sighed. It was too bad she had to evil, she seemed so nice, and she had a kid.   
"Well it's starting to get dark we should get moving."


	115. Chapter 115

The three of you staked the building out until you were a hundred percent sure that no one was around. Once the coast was clear Dean snuck out of the car and tiptoed to a backdoor. After fiddled with the lock for a minute the door swung open. Once Dean was inside he motioned for you and Sam to follow him.  
"You ready?" Sam asked.   
"Of course I'm ready. Let's roll." You replied with a grin.   
The plan was that you would secure the brooch, while Sam checked the records, and Dean looked for any other suspicious objects. Once you were inside you made your way over to where the brooch had been earlier in the day. You pulled out a cloth so you wouldn't come in contact with the pin but as you bent down to grab it you noticed something. The brooch wasn't there anymore! Melinda must've hidden it or maybe she sold it? Either way you were royally screwed. Letting out a sigh you snuck towards the back room where the Winchester's were. As you tiptoed by the window a car drove by and you immediately froze in place. Shit, did they see you? The car kept on moving, you were pretty sure that the driver did not see you. Even so you remained still for thirty seconds before scurrying towards the backroom where your boyfriend was.   
"Did you get it?" Sam whispered not looking up from a stack of files that he was reading.   
"Nope. She either sold it or moved it." You replied, grabbing the first file off of the pile. The two of you skimmed over as many documents as you could but nothing indicated that Melinda sold the brooch today.   
"I can't find anything." Sam sighed. "Let's check on Dean." You nodded your head and followed the moose of a man down a flight of stairs that you didn't even know was there. The old wooden steps led to a storage room of some sort.   
"Hey Sammy I think I got something." You heard Dean's voice come from a dark corner of the basement.   
"What is it?" You and Sam made your way over to where the oldest Winchester was.   
"Check this out. It's a receipt from a week ago. Apparently the witch bought a chest off from an estate sale and get this: Inside was one teapot, necklace, two bracelets, and a dragonfly brooch." Dean explained.   
"Well we definitely have the right place." You mumbled. "At least we have some good news." You stated.   
"What's the bad news?" Dean asked.   
"We don't know where the pin is. We can't find any record of her selling it so we think she hid it." You grumbled.  
"Son of a bitch. Well now what?" Dean put the receipt back on a table.   
"We need t-" Sam held up his finger. Sure enough you heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Aw crap. The three of you stood still as a light turned on upstairs. As silently as you could the three of you took cover and aimed your guns at the stairs. Whoever was in for a rude awakening. The footsteps drew closer,  
"I'm sorry Jim. I forgot my checkbook at the store and had to loop back. Could you pick up Aiden from Robbie's?" Melinda came down the stairs talking to, who you assumed was, her husband on the phone. As long as she was on that none of you could do anything. You peered over a box at the woman. "Ok I love you. See you soon." Melinda bent down and grabbed her checkbook. You aimed your weapon but as you did your arm brushed against the stack of papers. Shit! Melinda's head shot up. "Hello? Viola is that you? If you would just show yourself I can help you." Viola? Who the hell was that? "Please just talk to me! I can help you!" Melinda insisted. You glanced over at Sam, he seemed just as confused as you. Was she mentally unstable? You turned your head to gauge Dean's reaction but he wasn't there.   
"Alright lady who are you talking to?" The next thing you knew Dean had his gun pointed at the woman's head. Well there was no more use in hiding, she knew you were here. You popped your head up from your hiding spot? Man, she really looked terrified.  
"I-I have a gift... I... I can talk to the dead." Melinda stammered. "There's a ghost I've been helping, her name is Viola. She's the one who owned that necklace you were asking about. I've been trying to cross her over but she's being very uncooperative."   
"Hah nice story you came up with there, witch." Dean said. Sam stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Melinda,   
"We know your the one who's been cursing the objects but why?" Melinda's jaw dropped.   
"Y-you think I've been the one doing those terrible things?"   
"Why else would you withhold information from the FBI?" You shrugged your shoulders. As much as you hated to admit it, you felt bad for her.   
"Because I know you're not real agents." Melinda snapped.   
"What makes you say that?" Sam asked as he slowly walked around her.   
"Lots of things. My friend, Eli, he's a psychologist and one of his patients believes he's an FBI agent. So he's had to research lots of different things about them. As soon as you guys introduced yourselves he knew you weren't real agents." Melinda rambled.   
"And then he took you into the back to explain why." The events from this morning were finally starting to make sense.   
"That's why he was acting so fidgety when we came back out. He thought if we let you know we were onto you, you'd..."   
"Hold you at gunpoint? Well he was correct Ms. Gordon." Dean stated.   
"If you hand over the pin this can all be over." Sam said.   
"What pin?" Melinda asked. She actually seemed confused.   
"You know the dragonfly pin you had out on display earlier today. You moved it so we wouldn't be able to grab it and go, like we were planning on doing." You stated.   
"The dragonfly pin... Oh my god." Melinda gasped.   
"What'd you do now?" Dean rolled his eyes. You could tell he just wanted to finish this case and continue hunting down metatron.   
"I forgot that the brooch was one of viola's items. Oh my gosh..." Melinda whispered. "I gave it to Delia without even thinking about it."   
"Uh huh, I'm sure you didn't mean too. Looks like we have another Vic, no thanks to this witch." Dean growled.   
"I'm not a witch!" Melinda insisted.   
"Yeah and I'm not holding a gun to your head." Dean snapped back.   
"I'm telling the truth! I swear! I can help you stop Viola you have to take me to Delia's house right now!" Melinda exclaimed, tears started to form in her eyes. She seemed sincere, maybe she was telling the truth after all.   
"Dean..." You began.   
"(Y/n) we have no reason to trust her." Dean replied.   
"We can just bring her with us. If she's lying we can take her out but isn't it worth looking into?" You tried to have your friend see things from your point of view. Melinda didn't give you the impression of being a witch and if she was truly a medium as she claimed to be... Well things were going to be interesting.   
"Dean, we need to move if we stand a chance at saving that woman." Sam tried to persuade his brother. Dean slowly lowered the gun to his side,   
"You're coming with us. If you try anything funny, you're dead." Dean growled out. "Now follow me."


	116. Chapter 116

As soon as you pulled up to Delia's house Melinda jumped out of the car and sped towards the front door. The three of you were hot on her heels.   
"Delia! Delia! Open the door! It's Melinda!" She slammed her fists repeatably against the door but there was no answer.   
"Outta the way." Sam pushed her out of the way and got to work on the lock. As he fiddled with the lock pick you could hear a woman's screams coming from inside.   
"Delia! Oh my god, oh my god." Melinda screamed back.   
"Hurry up Sam." You said as you pulled your gun out, Dean did the same.   
"W-what are you doing? Guns won't stop a ghost." Melinda looked at the two of you like you were insane.   
"These are normal guns," Dean said just as Sam opened the door. "They're filled with rock salt." He ran inside in search of Delia and you were right behind him. The two of you entered the living room where a brown haired woman was on the floor, blood stains on her chest.   
"The pin's stabbing her. Probably trying to pierce her heart, we gotta get that thing off of her." You said as you bent down next to the lady. "Cover me." You quickly put on your gloves and reached towards the cursed object. Steady now, easy... You had a hold on the brooch but it was trying to lodge itself in Delia's chest. As you struggled with getting it off of her Sam and Dean kept guard.   
"Viola stop this right now! This is not going to solve anything! I know you're upset that your son sold your heirlooms but what's done is done!" Melinda yelled at nothing, well maybe the ghost. "I understand but you don't need to kill anyone over that! Delia has a kid too, he's in college just like Maggie is! You don't need to take his mom away. Just stop please." Just like that the pin released all of its pressure and came off without a catch. It was covered in blood so you carefully wrapped it up in a cloth and got up.   
"Ok hand me the pin from hell so we can burn it." Dean said. You did as he said but as he moved towards the door Melinda blocked his path.   
"Burn it? Why would you do that?"   
"To get rid of the ghost, duh." Dean mocked the so called medium.   
"Do they go into the light when you do that?" She asked earnestly.   
"The light? You mean heaven? Ha been there done that, it's not really my style." Dean replied.   
"I can pass her over. She's almost ready." Melinda insisted.   
"Yeah almost ready to kill another person." Dean snorted. "Outta the way Melinda."   
"No I can help her and you. Just give me five minutes, please." She begged. Dean glanced over at you and Sam. The former was helping Delia up. She was shaken up and bleeding a bit but didn't seem like she was in a life threatening condition. You shrugged your shoulders,   
"Five minutes isn't that long. We can wait." Dean nodded and stepped away from the door.   
"Thank you. Viola, your granddaughter is fine. She'll be able to get through college without all of those heirlooms. Rockland U isn't that expensive... Yes I know that the price has doubled in the last five years. You don't need to worry she's doing just fine. Do you see a light? No, it's just for you. I'll tell them..." Melinda was talking to an empty space as if there was actually someone there. You still had your doubts but who knows maybe she was a real medium? "She's gone."   
"How can we believe you?" Sam asked.   
"Because she saw two people in the light and they had a message for the three of you." Melinda replied as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.   
"Oh really? What did they have to say?" Dean challenged her.   
"Your mother was there and wanted me to tell you that she very proud of both of you." Melinda smiled at the Winchester's. Proud of them? That seemed awfully easy to guess. "And (y/n). Your sister was really happy that you guys took some of her artwork to the bunker. It made her feel like a real artist." Wait what?   
"H-how did you know that?" You stammered. She talked to Lily but that couldn't be true, she was gone.  
"Viola saw her in the light and relayed her message to me." Melinda explained. You turned to look at the boys,   
"Guys..." You didn't need to say anymore. They were thinking the same thing, she really could talk to the dead. There was no way she could have known that.   
"I guess I owe you an apology then." Dean scratched the back of his head. "My bad."   
"I forgive you." She smiled. "But could you give me a ride back to my car?"


	117. Chapter 117

After you dropped Melinda off at her car she invited the three of you over to her home for drinks. Sam politely declined but Melinda insisted so now the three of you were sitting on her living room couch. Her husband Jim and Eli were there as well.   
"Usually when we finish a case people don't want us to stick around." Dean laughed nervously as he sipped on his beer.   
"Case? I thought you weren't real FBI agents." Jim asked.   
"We're not." You replied with a small smile. "We're hunters."   
"Hunters? Like you hunt deer?" Eli asked. You shook your head and took a swig of your drink.   
"No, we hunt monsters." Sam replied.   
"Monsters? Like werewolves and vampires?" Melinda asked. You could tell none of them seemed to take you seriously. Who could blame them?   
"Yup and ghosts." Dean stated. "I can't believe you don't believe us."   
"Ghosts are one thing but Bigfoot? That's another thing entirely." Eli said.   
"Well you're a shrink I wouldn't expect you to be able to wrap your head around it. I'm surprised your on board with the whole ghost thing." Sam stated.   
"Trust me I used to be a skeptic but considering I can talk to them..." The wild haired man trailed off. Well that was a surprise. Was everybody in this town a ghost whisperer?  
"Wait you can talk to ghosts too? Where were you earlier man?" Dean said. "We could've used your help."   
"I have classes to teach and I didn't even know what was going on!" Eli insisted.   
"Ok ok everybody just needs to calm down." Jim said. "So you three... Hunt monsters for a living."   
"Oh yeah the gig pays super well." Dean joked. "Hunting isn't the most lucrative job."  
"Well you guys definitely need to be paid more." Eli said. "I mean the suits the fed outfits? You guys almost had me convinced."   
"What tipped you off?" You asked. If you could figure out what was the cause you guys could fix it and avoid this in the future.  
"Sam's hair." Eli chuckled. "It's way too long to pass as an agent's."   
"I am not trimming it!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at the two of you.   
"Relax Sammy I wasn't saying that." You laughed.   
"I was. Just give five minutes and a pair of scissors..." Dean sighed. "Anyways thanks for the drink but we need to get going."   
"Another case?" Jim asked.   
"You know it." You smiled. "Thanks for the hospitality and uh sorry about everything."   
"It's fine." Melinda replied. "Believe it or not I've had worse."   
"Mommy?" A small voice came from behind you. You looked over your shoulder at a dark haired little kid, he must be Aiden.   
"What is it baby?" Melinda got up from her seat and moved to her son's side.   
"I had a weird dream. There was this bad angel and he was laughing at somebody who was hurt." Aiden explained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the three of you, "That's the angel mommy." He pointed his finger at Sam. You and Dean glanced at one another. Was it possible that the kid had picked up on Gadreel's attack on Kevin?   
"I'm no angel buddy." Sam forced a laugh as he got up from the couch. "I'm just a person like you and your parents."   
"You can talk to ghosts too?" Aiden asked with wide eyes. Well that was surprising.   
"Uh no. I just meant we're human." Sam stumbled over his words, obviously caught off guard.   
"Oh... Ok." Aiden said.   
"Well once again thanks for the drinks and sorry about everything else." Dean said as the three of you made your way towards the door.   
"It's fine, I mean it." Melinda laughed. "Drive safe."   
"We will, good night." Sam said as Melinda shut the front door.   
"So now what?" You asked once the three of you were in the car.   
"Now, we avenge Kevin. Next stop Seabrook, New Hampshire." Dean said as he revved the engine and drove out of Grandview. Who knows what you'd find there?


	118. Chapter 118

As soon as the three of you arrived in Seabrook, Dean was chomping at the bit to go searching for Metatron. After hastily changing into your fed suits the three of you made your way to the town's police station. It was the best place to start looking for clues.   
"So what are our names this time?" You asked from the backseat.   
"Well they're a lot better than ones from high school musical." Dean replied. "Here see for yourself." You grabbed the badge from him and glanced down at it.   
"Agent Rose, what you watch Titanic recently?" You joked as you slipped the badge into your pocket.  
"Don't be silly." Dean said as he climbed out of the car. "The only reason to watch that movie is for-"   
"The scene where Kate Winslet's tits are out. Yeah I assumed as much." You cast a look over at Sam who rolled his eyes in response. Sometimes Dean was just as bad as a hormonal teenager.   
"Let's just go figure out where Metatron is hiding." Sam said as entered the police station. In the past the police stations only had a few people working in the building due to the town's small size but unlike those, this station was packed full of officers.   
"What the hell?" Dean muttered. When the three of you made it to the counter the officer behind it shot a bright smile at you.   
"Hi there! Are you here for the parter program?" She asked.   
"The what?" Sam raised an eyebrow in question.   
"The partner project, you know where officers from all over the state come together for a week to help train one another? No? Well would you like to sign up for it?" She asked as she placed a pile of papers on the counter. "We have several openings left."   
"Uh no thanks. I'm agent Hawthorn, these are my partners Arbor and Rose." Sam motioned to the two of you. "We're here to investigate the murder of Raven Martin."   
"Oh, I see." The officer's face scrunched into a frown. "Nasty business there. I'm not available to debrief you but I'm sure someone is." She looked around the room before her eyes rested on a young woman. "Rachel, could you help me out for a couple minutes?" The blonde, Rachel, looked up from her paperwork and nodded.   
"Hey Tanya, how can I help?" Rachel asked.   
"I need you to debrief these three on the murder of Raven Martin. I've got my hands full at the moment." Officer Tanya explained.   
"Sure, no problem." Rachel led the three of you to a private conference room. "So you're here about Raven?" She asked once all of you were situated.   
"Yes, we were wondering if you could shine light on the situation at hand." You said. You really didn't know much about this case other than it pointed to Metatron's whereabouts.   
"Well three days ago we got a 911 call about a woman who was in severe distress. When the paramedics got to the scene the girl was dead." Rachel explained. "We don't see many murders here in Seabrook but over the last week we've had three."   
"Three murders, how many days apart?" Sam asked obviously looking for a pattern.   
"Three days. Normally I would think we're dealing with a serial killer but the way these poor people have died..." The officer trailed off.   
"How were they killed?" Dean asked.   
"Their eyes... They were gone." Rachel explained. "The coroner has all of the bodies still as they're still considered evidence." Ew, their eyes were missing? That sounded disgusting. Why did the boys think this was a trail left behind by an Angel? Weren't Angels supposed to be good?   
"Does the coroner have any leads yet?" The eldest Winchester asked.   
"They haven't called back yet. If you'd like I could give you his address so you could ask him yourself." Rachel suggested. As she scribbled down an address on the back of her business card. "If you find anything out I'd appreciate a call. The sooner we get the bastard who's doing this off the streets the sooner we can give the victims families a sense of closure." She handed the card over to Sam and then stood up. "I hope I've provided enough information, until next time officers." Once she left the room Sam stood up,   
"Eyes missing? It sure sounds like what Gadreel did to Kevin. Question is what if it's just a rogue angel?"   
"Well whoever it is, is getting an angel blade shoved up their ass." Dean stated as he moved toward the door. "Come on we have a friend to avenge."


	119. Chapter 119

The last time you had been in a morgue was during the whole alternate universe debacle. You didn't like it then and you certainly didn't like it now.  
"This one came in about a week ago. His name was Simon Bell, age 70." The coroner opened up one of the vaults and pulled out a body covered in a white cloth. "Cause of death... Well you can see for yourself." He pulled back the cloth to reveal a man's face that was absolutely destroyed. The holes where his eyes used to be were red and charred while his face was scrunched into a distorted look of horror.  
"Oh that's just gross." You whispered as you covered your nose. The stench that was coming off of the body was absolutely disgusting  
"In all my years, I've never seen anything like this." The coroner shook his head in disbelief.  
"Is his face burnt?" Sam asked as he examined the remains of the man's face.  
"That's what the autopsy shows. How he managed to do that is beyond me." The coroner sighed. "The problem is he isn't the only one with wounds like this."  
"We know about Raven Martin but has anyone else been brought in with similar wounds?" Dean asked as the body was rolled back into the vault.  
"Yeah there was third brought in last night.” The coroner said as he stepped over to another vault only a few down from Simon’s. He pulled the body out and removed the cloth revealing a middle aged woman with the same wounds to her face. “Angelica Hanson, 45, she was found in Meadowstone Park around 11pm last night. The cops told me there were no witnesses so they have no idea how she received these wounds.”  
“I see, well thank you for meeting with us on such short notice.” Sam shook the man’s hand before motioning for Dean and you to follow him out of the building. Once the three of you were in the safety of the impala you started asking questions,  
“What the hell happened to those people? I’ve never seen wounds like that before. Are you sure that an angel did that? If it was an angel why would he do that?”  
“Slow down, Princess.” Dean said as he turned the key in the ignition, bringing baby roaring to life. “Those people were smited by an angel. It’s… it’s the same thing that Gadreel did to Kevin.”  
“As to why he’s doing this it beats me.” Sam sighed as he looked out of the window. He still blamed himself for what happened to Kevin despite several attempts to prove him wrong.  
“Oh please, he just likes to hurt people. That’s the only reason why he’s doing any of this.” Dean sighed. “You know what? It’s getting dark and I need a drink. Who’s with me?” Honestly after looking at all of those mangled bodies the last thing you wanted to do was put any sort of substance in your body. You didn’t think you would be able to hold anything down.  
“After looking at those bodies I really don’t have any appetite.” You admitted. “Could you just drop me off at the motel?”  
“Sure thing princess, what about you Sammy? Are you up for a drink?” Dean asked as he drove towards the motel.  
“Nah, I’m going to get some research done. Just to make sure that this thing is an angel.” Sam replied.  
“Uh huh, ‘research’, call it whatever you want Sammy boy. Don’t worry about me interrupting I think I’m gonna find some company of my own tonight.” Dean chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot. “Now go have some fun you crazy kids.” You rolled your eyes as you stepped out of baby but quickly popped your head back in the car,  
“Don’t forget to use a condom! Who know what sort of creepy crawlies your lady friend might have.” You joked with your best friend before making a beeline for the motel room.  
“Haha very funny, (y/n).” Dean yelled as you shut the motel door behind yourself and Sam.  
“Honestly Dean can be ridiculous sometimes. We need to make sure this thing is real-“ You were cut off by Sam’s lips. “Sam, what do you think you’re doing? We need to make sure we’re dealing with the right monster here.”   
“(y/n) it’s an angel for sure, trust me. The only reason I said I needed to do some research was to have some alone time with you.” Sam whispered as he ran a hand through your hair.  
“Sam-“  
“Shh… we have all night. Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”


	120. Chapter 120

The next morning you awoke, tangled in Sam's arms. If only you could spend the rest of the day like this... Sadly you had a monster to kill. The boys were positive that it was an angel but you weren't so sure. Maybe it was because you and only fought one but something just seemed off about this case. Someone knocking on the motel door brought you out of your thoughts,   
"(Y/n)? Sam? Could one of you let me in?" Dean yelled from outside. You let out a sigh as you crawled out of bed, wrapped your robe around you, and moved towards the door.   
"Whats the magic word?" You asked. Might as well have some fun with this, after all he did lock himself out.   
"Oh come on... Will you please let me in?" Dean grumbled. You laughed as you opened the door for your best friend,   
"Good morning to you too. Did you already lose the key? We've only been here a day!"   
"No, the chick I spent the night with was gone when I woke up and so was my wallet. Thankfully she didn't find my keys, I swear if she had taken baby that bitch would be dead." Dean explained as he sat down on his bed. "Rise and shine Sammy we have an angel to gank."   
"Do you have any idea where Metatron is? This town's not small enough to kick in every door," You asked as you grabbed some clothes out of your duffel.   
"Yeah I saw this old run down bookstore as I was driving back here. It's the perfect place for that son of a bitch to hide." Dean said before chucking a pillow at his little brother's head. "Wake up Sammy! We're burning daylight!" Sam rolled over and squinted his eyes at his brother,  
"You're up early."   
"Well I had an interesting morning. Some bitch stole my wallet." Dean muttered. "Now get up. Cas is meeting us at the bookstore in two hours, the best thing we can do is be ready to roll as soon as he gets there."   
"Cas is coming?" Sam yawned as he sat up in bed.   
"Dude, Metatron stole his grace, it's personal, of course he's going to show up." Dean stated. "I'm going to take a quick shower, you two kids get dressed."   
"Um, before you do that I have a quick question." You interjected.   
"What is it princess?" Dean asked as he moved towards the bathroom.   
"Could you drop me off at the most recent crime scene? I know you guys think it's an angel, Metatron, but I just wanna make sure." You asked. You didn't usually doubt the brothers but something seemed off. It didn't help that last time you fought an angel he almost killed you. To be completely honest you were somewhat afraid of the angel that killed Kevin or the one who planned it. Either way you really didn't feel like fighting another one anytime soon, besides the boys could handle it.  
"Are you sure? We could use you out in the field." Dean asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure." You nodded your head.   
"Well if you insist. I'll see you two lovebirds in ten." The eldest Winchester ducked into the bathroom and left you and Sam alone.   
"Why don't you want to help us hunt down Metatron?" Sam asked as he got out of bed in search of clothing.   
"I'm not 100% sure it is Metatron." You explained as you got dressed.   
"Are you sure that's it?" Sam asked as he slid into a pair of his jeans.   
"Yeah, so enough about this case for a moment. There's something we need to talk about." You stated as you continued to get dressed.   
"And that would be?" Sam asked.   
"What happens next? Are we just going to keep hunting? How much longer are we going to keep this up?" For once you wish he would think past tomorrow and worry about your future together.   
"Until we avenge Kevin." Sam replied as he finished buttoning his shirt.   
"And after that?" You asked.   
"Then we can step away from this life and focus on us." Sam replied as he stepped over to your side.   
"Do you mean that?" You hoped with all your heart that his statement was true and the look of pure love that he was giving you made you believe it.   
"I do." He smiled down at you. "As a matter of fact I was trying to think of a good time to give this to you. I guess now seems like a good time." Then Sam did something you never thought would happen, he got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box.   
"(Y/n) (L/n) will you marry me?" He went there, he really went there. You couldn't speak, this had to be a dream, a wonderful dream. You pinched yourself to make sure but you remained in the center of the motel room with Sam on one knee. Finally you nodded your head,   
"Yes," you whispered. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" You felt tears run down your face as Sam stood up and put the small ring on your finger. It was a simple golden band with one small diamond.   
"I know it's nothing flashy but with a hunter's income there wer-" you cut off his explanation with your lips.   
"It's beautiful. I love it, I love you!" You hugged your brand new fiancé as hard as you could.   
"I love you too." Sam whispered into your ear. A few seconds later Dean strolled out of the shower clad only in a towel.   
"Oh whoa! Had I known last night's activities were going to continue I would have stayed in the shower longer." You laughed as you wiped tears from your eyes. "Princess why are you crying?" Dean asked looking from you to his little brother's face. You were still having trouble forming words so you simply held out your left hand. I don't... Sammy you sly bastard. I thought you were going to do that somewhere special, not in some sleazy motel room."   
"No, it is special. I'm here with my two best friends in the entire world and that's all I could have asked for. Now get in here." You reached for the Winchester's and brought them into a group hug. "You guys are seriously the best. I love you guys."


	121. Chapter 121

As you three of you drove through the town you were on cloud nine. Sam had proposed and soon the three of you would be out of this life for good. For the first time in a long time you knew that you would never be alone again.  
"Alright princess, Meadowstone Park, we'll come pick you up once we finish off Metatron." Dean said as you got out of the car.  
"Stay safe," you replied. "And don't have too much fun without me."  
"We wouldn't dream of it. See you soon." Sam gave you a wave as the two drove off.  
Alright it was go time. You made your way to the crime scene that was still taped off. It was guarded by only one bored looking security guard.  
"Excuse me miss I can't let you in here, police only," He stated.  
"Agent Rose, FBI, I'm working with the Seabrook Police." You pulled out your badge and waited as the security guard looked it over. He glanced between your face and your badge was he going to buy it?  
"Very well," he stepped aside and allowed you access to the scene of the crime. Bingo.  
"Thank you," you immediately started scanning the area for clues. Sadly you didn't see much other than the outline of the victim's body. Maybe the boys were right, maybe it was an angel. After all nothing seemed out of the ordinary here. That was until you smelled something awful as you walked by the outline of the body. Was it rotting flesh? You cast your eyes around and didn't see any chucks of Angelica lying around. There went that possibility. You sniffed the air again, no it wasn't any smell you would normally find at a crime scene. What could it be? Then it hit you, rotten eggs. The only things that smelled like that were, rotten eggs of course, but also natural gas and sulfur. The kind of sulfur that demons left in their wake. A demon, that's what this monster was! It wasn't an angel but the very opposite! You had to call the boys and let them know before they went in blind. You whipped out your cellphone and dialed Sam's number with a speed you didn't know you possessed. The line rang three times before sending you to voicemail,  
"Sam it's not an angel it's a demon. Call me back as soon as you get this." You decided to make your way back to the spot where the boys had dropped you off to wait for them. Surely they wouldn't take too long.  
You were wrong. An hour later you still hadn't heard anything from either of them so you decided to walk to the old abandoned bookstore yourself. As you trekked you called the boy's phones several times, neither of them were picking up. Maybe they just left their phones in the car? That was a possibility. These were the Winchester's you were talking about, one demon didn't stand a chance against them. To stop yourself from worrying you decided to focus on your brand new engagement ring. It was truly beautiful, it was simple yet beautiful all at the same time. You didn't want to think how long Sam saved up enough money for this. It had to have been a few months, after all the Hunter lifestyle had a pretty shitty paycheck. He probably hustled pool or knowing Sam, did some odd jobs between hunts. He always did try to earn an honest living whenever he could.  
What about the wedding? Obviously it couldn't be anything too fancy since money was scarce. Besides you only had a handful of people you wanted to invite: Charlie, Brie, Cas, Dean, Garth... Well he went off the grid but it shouldn't be too hard to track him down. After all you rolled with the Winchester's and soon you'd be a Winchester yourself. Mrs. (Y/n) Winchester... That had a nice ring to it.  
Before you knew it you were in front of the old abandoned bookshop. You knew you were at the right place because Baby was parked out back but the boys were nowhere in sight. They must still be inside. You cast your eyes around the street and once you were sure no one was around you whipped your gun out and snuck inside. Damn, this place was dark! The boarded up windows only allowed a few rays of sunlight through casting the entire room in an eerie glow. You took a deep breath to steady yourself. You were fine, you were ready for whatever the demon threw your way. You tiptoed closer to the backroom but stopped when you noticed something glittering on the floor. You bent down to inspect the object and realized that it was an angel blade. Whether it was Sam or Dean's you had no idea. That was until you looked just beyond the weapon.  
On the ground face down in a pool of his own blood was Dean. You bit your tongue to hold back a scream. This had to be an illusion, just like the time the pooka made you think the boys were dead. This had to be a trick! It just had to be!  
"Dean?" You whispered, the words barely audible to your own ears. "Dean, get up. We have to go find Sammy." But Dean didn't move. "Dean, come on." You reached out and gently shook his shoulder. "Get up." You could feel the tears starting to form in your eyes but you wouldn't let them fall. This couldn't be happening. A simple demon shouldn't be able to take out the Dean Winchester. He was Dean freaking Winchester!  
You refused to believe he was dead, that was until you rolled him over onto his back. You stumbled back and bit your tongue to hold back a scream. His entire chest was bleeding from multiple stab wounds and his throat was slit.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god..." You stammered. This was really happening, Dean was dead. His blood on your hands was more than enough proof. You stared at the mangled remains of his body, your brain was having a hard time processing everything at once. Dean was dead, killed by a demon that was pretending to be an angel. Sam was still missin- Sam. Oh god where was he? You hastily got up from the ground with your gun in one hand and Dean's angel blade in another. You had to find Sam. You just had to. You didn't have to look very hard because in what you assumed was the storage room you found him, on the ground leaning back against a wall.  
"Sam, Dean...he's dead. That demon... it killed him!" You choked out but Sam didn't reply. "Sam, can you hear me? Sam?" You bent down and gently shook his shoulder. His head lulled to the side revealing his bloody neck. No, it couldn't be. "Sammy?" You whispered but Sam didn't respond. "Sam, wake up. Wake up!" You didn't care if anyone heard you, hell you didn't care if the monster came back to kill you. You just wanted Sam to open up his eyes and tell you that everything was going to be okay. You shook his shoulders as tears streamed down your face. "Wake up! You can't leave me like this! You can't leave me on my own again! You're the one who saved me! You're the one who gave me a reason to live again!" You collapsed on the floor, holding Sam's cold hand in your own. You glanced at the ring he had given you only hours ago, "We were supposed to get married, Sam. We were going to have a normal life!" It wasn't fair! First Lily and now Sam and Dean?! What did you do to deserve this?  
You sat there next to his body for what seemed like hours, just sobbing. Your life had just been shattered into a million pieces and you had no desire to start picking them up. It felt as if your heart had been ripped out of your chest and honestly you wish it had been. You wished you couldn't feel anything anymore, that all of this pain and sorrow would just melt away. It was your fault they were dead. If you hadn't been there Sam would have actually done research and realized that it was a demon or maybe something even worse. What kind of demon had this much power? Sam would've known if he did the proper research. If you had been here maybe you would have been able to save them, maybe if you had hurried up on your way over here they'd be alive.  
"(Y/n)?" A familiar voice brought you out of your thoughts. You wiped your nose on the sleeve of your fed suit and looked up at the trench coated angel.  
"C-Cas. They're... Dead. Sam and Dean are..." You couldn't bring yourself to say anymore. The pain was just too much to deal with.  
"I know." Cas bent down so that he was at eye level with you. "But I can bring them back." Your head shot up at that statement.  
"You can?" Your voice was barely audible but you knew your friend heard you because he nodded his head.  
"I'll do it right now." He reached forward but you grabbed his arm. "What is it, (y/n)?"  
"Cas can you erase memories?" You asked. The angel hesitated for a moment before answering,  
"Yes but why does that matter?" He tilted his head ever so slightly.  
"Because... Because I want you to erase me from theirs." You stated. If the boys forgot you ever existed then they would never be distracted from a case again. They would be able to focus on their job, save people... And themselves.  
"(Y/n) why on earth would you ever suggest that?" Cas seemed truly shocked at your request.  
"It's my fault they're dead. If I was out of the picture both of them would be alive right now. If I was gone then this wouldn't happen in the future." You explained. "Please Cas, just do this for me." The angel stared you down for a long time before rubbing his temple,  
"Alright I'll do it but what about you? What are you going to do?" That was a good question. The best thing for you to do would be to get rid of any trace of you from the bunker, that way the boys wouldn't become suspicious as to who had been hiding in the bunker.  
"I'll hitch a ride back to the bunker, clear all my stuff out of there."  
"Hitching rides is dangerous, (y/n)." Cas stated. "Allow me to teleport you there."  
"Can you handle that? I mean you're running on someone else's grace." You didn't want to hurt another person you cared about.  
"I'll be fine but I'm concerned about you." He stated placed a hand on your shoulder. "I don't believe you're in the right state of mind to be making such decisions."  
"I'm fine Cas. I'll be a lot better once I get out of here." The sooner you went off the grid the sooner Cas could bring the Winchester's back to life. You got on your feet and looked down at your fiancés body one last time. "Can you just get me the hell out of here?"  
"Of course, I hope you don't mind but I plan on contacting you every so often. Just to make sure you're ok." He explained as he placed two fingers on your forehead.  
"As long as you don't tell the boys about me, I'm fine with that."  
"If you feel like that is the best course of action..." Castiel's voice faded away and then next thing you knew was that you were back in the bunker. Back home.  
Allowing the tears to once again stream down your face you made your way to your room. There were so many memories here both good and bad, you hated to leave this place. The one place where you finally felt like you belonged. You opened the door to your room and took the view in one last time. Never again would you see your warm inviting bed or your overflowing bookshelf. No, you'd be sleeping in dingy motels or your car for the rest of your days as a hunter.  
You pulled your suitcase out from your closet. It was funny, the last time you touched it you were running away from your mistakes and here you were two years later, doing the exact same thing. As you packed various items of clothing your mind wandered to happier times. Kissing Sam under the mistletoe, watching Dean stuff his face with Nutella stuffed pancakes. Hell you even thought of the countless hours you spent in the bunker's library.  
Once you were all packed you took your remaining articles of clothing and packed them into one of the cardboard boxes you had spent countless hours cleaning out. You hid the box along the dozens in one of the nearby storage rooms, knowing that the boys would never stumble upon it. The day they sat down and cleaned the bunker would be the day hell froze over. With a sad smile on your face you stood in the doorway of your old room. The only things remaining were your bed, dresser, and picked over bookshelf. Everything else was either in your suitcase or hidden. You highly doubted the boys would ever open this door but just in case you locked it with a spare key you had. There, now it looked like you had never been here and the boys would be none the wiser.  
You made your way to the garage and to Randi's side. Should you take your car? No, one of the cars going missing would not be a smart way to stay under the radar. So instead you stepped outside into the cool air. This was it there was no turning back now. Wiping the tears from your eyes you lifted your head up and started walking along the road. Sooner or later someone would drive by and you'd be able to hitch a ride but until then it was just you and your thoughts. That was the very last thing you wanted but thankfully a car pulled up alongside you.  
\----------------------------  
Play this: youtube.com/watch?v=D_P-v1BVQn8  
\----------------------------  
"Do you need a ride?" An old man with a Santa like beard asked.  
"If you don't mind, that would be great." You replied with a small smile.  
"Climb on in." You threw your suitcase into the backseat and climbed up front next to him. "Where you headed?"  
"Nowhere in particular. I'm just trying to get away from here." You replied as you looked out the window.  
"Alright then, I hope you like Gilbert O'Suvillian. My radio broke and I only got the one cd." The man explained.  
"It's fine." You once again allowed your mind to wander.  
"To think that only yesterday, I was cheerful, bright and gay. Looking forward to who wouldn't do, the role I was about to play." This day had been one of the longest ones in your life. This morning you got engaged and this afternoon you were a widow. You woke up with a family and a home and you were going to end it homeless and alone. The only upside was that the boys would be safe, they'd be able to go on and save more lives. You shut your eyes and tried to get some rest, "But as if to knock me down reality came around and without as much as a mere touch, cut me into little pieces. Leaving me to doubt." Sleep seemed like an impossible feat because every time you shut your eyes you relived the bloodbath. Sam and Dean's bloody corpses haunted your mind so much so you gave up on the idea of sleep.  
"Talk about, God in His mercy. Oh, if he really does exist, why did he desert me in my hour of need?" Why did these things always happen to you? Lily came into your life, she died and you were alone. Then the Winchester's came along and you truly felt at home but now they were gone. First Lily, now Sam and Dean. "I truly am indeed, alone again, naturally."


	122. Chapter 122

I awoke gasping for air. Where was I? The first thing that my mind registered was Castiel’s face.  
“C-Cas?” I choked out. What was he doing here?  
“How do you feel, Sam?” He asked as he held a hand out. I graciously took it and carefully got to my feet.   
“Shaky, what happened?” I asked.  
“You and Dean were killed. I brought you back to life.” He replied. “Do you remember anything?” We were killed… It all started coming back at once.  
“We went in here looking for Metatron but he wasn’t here, ever. It was the woman who stole Dean’s wallet. She was a demon… or something similar to that. She… she killed Dean and made me watch, then she went after me… Wait where’s Dean?”  
“In that room,” Cas replied pointing to the main part of the store. “He’ll be fine in just a few minutes.” I nodded my head and stumbled into the room where my brother was.  
“Hey there, Sammy. You look like shit.” Dean chuckled from his spot on the ground. His face was pale and blood covered but he seemed to be doing a lot better.  
“Ditto,” I sat down next to him. “So that woman…”  
“Yeah, she was the one who stole my wallet last night. What a bitch!” Dean exclaimed. “Keres… I swear to God if we ever come across her again I’ll kill her!” I shot a sympathetic smile in his direction, it wasn’t his fault that we went in blind. It was mine. If I had stayed awake and actually did some research instead of sleeping Keres would be dead and the world just a little bit safer.  
“It’s not your fault Dean. She lured us here by mimicking Metatron. How were we to know?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I keep telling myself.” He grumbled as he ran a hand absentmindly through his hair. “I don’t know about you but I’d like a shower. What do you say we get outta here?”  
The ride back to the motel was a quiet one, neither of us felt like talking. Since Cas was driving separately we didn’t have to answer the numerous questions he was bound to have. However when we got back to the motel Cas was rather quiet. He must’ve been drained from bringing us back from the dead. It’s funny I’ve been dead a couple times now and every time I wake up and remember nothing. Sometimes I wish I could remember something, anything. Pushing the thought out of mind I began to back my duffel for our trip back to the bunker.  
“Hey Sammy?” Dean yelled from the shower.  
“What?” I yelled back as I threw several articles of clothing into my bag. Dean peaked his head out from the bathroom.  
“Is this yours?” He held in his hand a simple black bra. Where did he get that?  
“Uh no. Are you sure it’s not yours” I asked. Maybe he had brought it back from Keres’ place last night and didn’t remember it.  
“Positive, Keres had this really nice red bra wit-“  
“You know what I don’t want to know.” I cut him off before he could go into further details. I honestly could care less about his nightly escapades. “But if it didn’t come from either of us then where?”  
“Maybe the maids passed it over when they cleaned the room.” Cas suggested. “Neither of you used the bathroom until now, am I correct?”  
“Yeah that makes sense. Alright I’ll see you two in five.” Dean ducked his head back into the bathroom. I resumed packing my bag as Cas watched quietly. After a minute he broke the silence.  
“I need to go.” Was all he said before he turned on his heel and hurried out of the motel room.  
“Where are you going?” I called out after him.  
“There is some angel business I must attend to. I put it off since you two were convinced Metatron was hiding out here.” He stated as he climbed into his car.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” I really did feel bad. It felt like all Cas ever did was clean up after Dean and I.  
“It’s alright Sam. I’m always happy to help.” I watched him pull out of the parking lot and drive off towards only God knows where. I shook my head and stepped back into the room where dean was now packing his things.  
“Cas head out?”  
“Yup,” I sat down on the edge of my bed and watched my older brother pack his duffel.  
“Well then it looks like it’s just the two of us.” Dean laughed. “Hey, isn’t that a Bill Withers song?”  
“Yeah I think so.” I replied.  
“I knew it… I think I have everything. Are you ready to go?” Dean asked as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.   
“All set,” I mirrored his actions and swung my duffel onto my shoulder.  
“The lets blow this popsicle stand.” Dean stated as he walked out of the room and climbed into Baby. Just like that, things were back to the way it had always been. The power team, Dean and I, me and Dean.

~Nineteen years later~

“Hey Dean, I think I found a case.” I called out from my spot in the bunker’s library.  
“Really?” Dean entered the room with a sandwich in his hand. “It’s been awhile since we’ve gone on one.”  
“Well, yeah, on the last one you broke your leg. We had no choice but to take a break.” Honestly Dean forgot that we weren’t as young as we used to be. Our bodies were getting older, our muscles weaker, and our bones more fragile. We weren’t that old to the real world but in the world of hunters we were getting up there. Even so we pushed on and still worked every case we could get our hands on.  
“Yeah, yeah don’t remind me. So what are we looking at?” Dean grumbled as he sat down next to me.  
“It looks like a demon. All of the usual signs are there: cattle mutilations, strange weather patterns, you name it they got it.” I replied as I scanned my eyes over the article.  
“Sounds easy enough. Where is it?” Dean asked as he took a bit of his sandwich.  
“Wake Forest, North Carolina.”


	123. Chapter 123

The first thing Dean and I did when we got to Wake Forest was establish a good cover. Taking into account that one student had been murdered at a nearby high school, we decided that it was a good place to start searching for clues. I was to act like a substitute teacher while Dean posed as a janitor. I remember having subs in high school and I remembered how some of the other kids would make it their personal goal to terrorize each and every one of them. So needless to say I was prepared for the worst Monday morning as the stream of teenagers filed in. When the bell rang signaling the start of the class period I took a deep breath and addressed the class.  
"Good morning everyone. I'm Mr. Hamilton and I will be your sub for the next two weeks as Mrs. Smith recovers from her surgery." As I went through the class roster I noticed how well behaved these kids were. There were only a handful of whispers as I took attendance and here I was prepared for full out screaming. "Well it looks like only Emma Washington is absent. Would someone like to take this down to th-"  
"I'm here! I'm here! Please don't mark me tardy!" A blonde haired girl, who I assumed was Emma, burst into the room.   
"You were late to class, that makes you tardy." I replied as I scratched out the word absent and replaced it with tardy.   
"I was in the bathroom," she explained.   
"You should've asked to go first." I replied. I hated being that teacher but if I wanted to keep appearances up I had to act the part.   
"It was an emergency," she insisted. "You know... Lady problems." The class snickered at her additional comment. I gave her the benefit of the doubt and believed her story.  
"I see. Next time try to get to class on time." I stated as I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Please take a seat. Now who would like to run down to the office and let them know we're all here?" The rest of the class passed pretty smoothly, as I taught the lesson only a handful of kids were not paying attention... Emma was one of them. She spent most of the period whispering to some of her friends. As the period came to a close I looked down at the class plans Mrs. Smith had left me. "One last thing before you go. Mrs. Smith would like to remind you that your short story is due on Friday at the beginning of class." Several of the kids wrote it down in the planners and then the bell rang. Within seconds the class was empty. With my few seconds of alone time I sent a text to Dean,   
/find anything weird?/ a few seconds later I got his reply,   
/nope but save me a seat at lunch/ Rolling my eyes I put my phone back in my pocket and greeted the next group of kids as they entered the room. That cycle continued until noon when I finally had a lunch break. Grabbing my things I hurried down to the teachers lounge to meet up with Dean.   
"Hey Sammy, find anything?" He asked as the two of us sat down in the corner of the teacher's lounge.   
"Nothing really. I overheard a couple of kids mention the name of the deceased but they didn't seem to know much." I replied as I nibbled on my salad.   
"I've found nothing in the basement so far. I'm thinking after I make sure that area's secure I'm going to check the lockers. Who knows maybe this thing is in one of the kids?" Dean suggested.   
"You might be right but we need to figure out who she hung out with. Maybe one of them is to blame." I replied.   
"So have you seen Ms. Lorenza the Spanish teacher? I tell ya Sammy I would gladly learn another language if she was teaching it."   
Lunch passed by quickly and once again I was dealing with teenagers. Some of the afternoon classes were rowdy but eighth period was the absolute worst. As soon as the bell rang they were hellbent on making my life well, hell. Thankfully being a hunter helps you develop a threatening appearance so after I looked around the room to see who the troublemakers were I turned it on.   
"I'm Mr. Hamilton, and I know what you're thinking right now. Ooh we have a sub let's screw with him until he quits. Well I'm here to tell you that's not going to happen. I've dealt with worse people than you lot. So don't think anything you're going to try will surprise me." The class became silent as I wrote my name on the board. Suddenly the entire class started laughing. I whipped around and didn't see anything, they must have put something on my back. Probably a spitball or something like that. "If you're trying to get a reaction out of me you're not getting one. However if I do catch any of you being disruptive I will have no qualms about sending you to go see the principal. Are we understood? Good." Was I this annoying as a teenager? Probably not I always was the quiet nerd boy as Dean would put it. Speaking of quiet I noticed one brunette who was the only one in class not talking. Instead he was paying attention and already had his notebook out, ready to take notes. As I took attendance I noted that his name was Aaron Washington. Aaron seemed like a decent kid, so I let him take the attendance down while I made sure to intimidate the rest of the class.   
As the class filtered out at the end of the day I started to pack up my things.   
"Um, Mr. Hamilton?" I looked up and saw Aaron standing in front of me.   
"Yes, Aaron?" I asked with a smile. He was the one kid in my last period class that whose life goal wasn't to terrorize me, so I made sure to seem friendly.   
"I was just wondering if you knew when Mrs. Smith was planning on coming back?" He asked as he looked down at his feet.   
"Her note said she should be back in two weeks." I replied with a smile.   
"Oh well if you could tell her I hope she feels better that'd be cool." He said.  
"Sure I'd be glad to pass on the message." This kid seemed to generally care, and that was rare. Not many students actually cared about their teacher's wellbeing.   
"Yo Aaron, come on we have to beat the traffic." I recognized that voice. There in the doorway was Emma from first period. They must carpool together, "Come on bro!" Scratch that they must be twins.   
"I'm coming. See ya tomorrow Mr. Hamilton." Aaron gave me a small wave and hurried out the door after his sister.   
"See ya," I called out after him. I didn't have to wait long for Dean to show up in the classroom.   
"How were the kids?" He joked.   
"Some were good, some were bad." I replied. "Did you find anything in the basement?"   
"Nada, not even old files on the school." Dean grumbled. "What about you? Anything new?"   
"Nope, the only thing I learned is that I'm glad I'm no longer a teenager."   
"Amen little brother. Now how about the two of us go hunting for a demon?"


	124. Chapter 124

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. It was the same thing everyday: teach classes during the day and attempt to track down the demon at night. Dean and I had still found nothing and both of us were starting to get frustrated. Just where was this demon hiding out? Thankfully it was Friday morning and that meant I would have an entire weekend to see if I could find anything to help move this case along.   
I decided to give my first period class a study hall since they turned their short stories in, while I checked to see if everyone turned it in. The note I was left let me know that this paper was worth a quarter of their grade. Only one person didn't turn it in, unsurprisingly it was Emma. At the end of class I called her up to my desk.  
"What is it Mr. Hamilton?" She asked. "I have to hurry to my locker because my next class is on the other side of the school and-" I raised a hand to cut her off.   
"Emma, you didn't turn in your short story. Is there a reason for that?" I had to be patient, after all teenagers could be quite argumentative. Emma was quiet but continued to look me in the eye.   
"I was busy." She replied after a few seconds.  
"With what?" I was curious to see what excuse she came up with.   
"Stuff," she replied briskly.   
"I see, well that's why I gave you a study hall the past two days. You could've worked on it in class." Honestly this project was a big part of her grade, I was surprised she didn't seem to care about this.   
"Yeah I know, I've just been really busy like I mean super busy. Look I'm sorry I didn't turn the paper in. I'll make it up for half credit." She sighed. I remembered how hectic Dean and I's childhood was and I felt a twang of sympathy for her. Maybe she was going through something similar?   
"I'm going to give you an extension on this paper. I know you're capable of doing this, don't let me down." Her face split into a giant smile.   
"Wait, really?"   
"Have it in at the beginning of class on Monday." I hoped she turned it in, for her sake. If she didn't, her grade would drop who knows how many points?   
"Thanks Mr. Hamilton! Thanks a bunch!" She was positively beaming as she ran out of the classroom towards, presumably her locker. Whether I liked it or not I was starting to bond with these students. It was easy to see especially in eighth period with Aaron. I had heard several comments from other teachers that he rarely spoke in class but with me he always made sure to at the very least say goodbye at the end of class.   
Today was different though, right before the period was to begin a Hispanic girl stepped into the room.   
"Um, I don't think I'm in the right classroom. I'm supposed to be in Mrs. Smith's English class. Do you know where that is?" She glanced down at her paper with a frown on her face.   
"That would be this class. Mrs. Smith is out recovering from surgery, I'm her sub for the next week." I explained as the rest of the class sat down in their seats.   
"Oh well then I'm Maria Lopez. I just transferred here. Where do I sit?" I glanced around the room, there weren't many seats open. Where was I going to put her? That's when I caught Aaron's eye, he quickly buried his nose in his book but I had seen him looking at the new girl. He was a nice enough kid, surely both of them could benefit from sitting near each other.   
"Right next to Aaron, he's the one in the glasses." I pointed out her seat and she sat down next to him. I kept an eye on the two of them for the rest of the period, they seemed to get along fairly well. Maybe Maria would help him break out his shell a bit? When the bell rang at the end of the period Aaron didn't say goodbye like he usually did. For some reason I actually felt a little hurt that he didn't. I guess I'm just getting sentimental in my old age. God I'm starting to sound like Dean! We were in our fifties, it's not like we were little ninety year olds hobbling around on our walkers.   
My mind was filled with plans for this weekends hunt as I walked out towards the car with Dean. He was filling me in on some interesting gossip that he had overheard earlier by the lockers but the sounds of a scuffle drew my attention. With our head's on a swivel we looked for the source of the commotion. Lucky for us a crowd was beginning to form around whoever was fighting. I took it upon myself to go break it up,  
"Dude what do you think you're doing? Don't you remember? We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."   
"I know but it'll look out of place if a teacher stands by and doesn't break up a fight. I'll be right back." I pushed past dozens of teens cheering on the students who were fighting. When I broke through the crowd I saw who was behind all of this... It was Emma and some punk I had never seen. The two were practically at each others throats. "Alright break it up you two!" I hollered but nothing changed. "I said..." I stepped up to the two and pulled them apart, "break it up." I was about to reprimand then for their behavior but a familiar smell caught me off guard. Sulfur?  
"Get your hands off me!" The punk shrugged out of my grip and Emma did the same.   
"He started it Mr. Hamilton he was-"  
"I don't care who started it. Just stop before I go get the principal." I replied coolly. I couldn't let either one of them know I smelled sulfur. It would tip the demon off. Instead I pulled Emma to the side, "Emma, you're already in hot water I wouldn't go picking fights if I were you." It was enough to catch another whiff of sulfur. The demon must be possessing her.  
"Yeah, whatever." She pushed past me towards the crowd where Aaron was holding her book bag. Honestly I had a hard time seeing the resemblance between the two of them. Had I not heard Aaron call her his sister I would have never thought they were related. Aaron was almost my height, only a couple inches shorter, while Emma was only five foot seven or something close to that. Besides the difference in height their personalities were completely different, Aaron was so reserved and quiet while Emma was brash and loud. Hopefully Dean and I would be able to get the demon out of her tonight. There was no good plan of action either way we would be found out and have to hightail it out of here before Monday.   
"I love it when you get all alpha." Dean joked when I rejoined him.   
"It's Emma." I stated. "The demons possessing Emma."   
"Wait who's Emma?" Dean asked as we got in the car. I pointed her out as she and Aaron were walking to their car.   
"That blonde, she's in my first period class. She reeks of sulfur." I explained.   
"Well it looks like we have a fun Friday night ahead of us." Dean chuckled as we drove out of the parking lot. I just hoped we'd be able to get rid of the demon without killing her.


	125. Chapter 125

Thankfully I was able to find a copy of the directory online and found Emma's address. So around one in the morning Dean and I drove up to her house. It was a small with a good distance between itself and the nearest neighbor's. If anything was to go sideways tonight at least the neighbor's wouldn't hear a thing.   
"I got holy water and ruby's knife." Dean stated as he turned off the engine.   
"Let's hope we don't have to use either one." I replied as I got out of the car. Dean followed me to one of the downstairs windows,   
"What's the plan, little brother?"   
"We sneak in through this window, find Emma's room gag her so we don't wake up Aaron and her parents, and then we do what we do best." I explained as I fiddled with the window's lock. It was a heavy duty one but I was able to crack into it within a minute. "Alright let's do this." I gave Dean a boost and he sidled in the window frame as carefully as he could. With some effort Dean was then able to pull me through the window. Nineteen years ago this would have been a lot easier but now we were older and our bodies didn't work as well as they used to. God, getting older was terrible.   
Without saying a word we started towards the stairs but Dean held up his hand. That's when I heard it, growling. Shit they must have a dog! We held our breath and eventually the growling stopped. I glanced over at Dean and he nodded his head, indicating that we should continue on our way. We were halfway to the door when a figure appeared out of nowhere and knocked Dean to the ground. It had to be the demon! Before I could whip out my holy water the creature was already on top of me. I managed to land a couple punches on them but they had me pinned down on the ground. Then came their fists, one after another, after another. My vision started to fade but I fought tooth and nail to remain awake. I wasn't going to let this bastard live! I tried reciting the exorcism but my assailant kept punching me.   
I must've been knocked unconscious because the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair alongside Dean.   
"Dean are you alright?" I whispered.   
"I'm fine Sammy what about you." He asked as he struggled against the ropes that bound us.   
"I've been better. How are we planning on getting out of these ropes?" I asked as I tried to saw the rope on the edge of the chair. Suddenly the lights flipped on. I blinked my eyes a few times in order to adjust to the bright new environment. It appeared as if we were in the kitchen standing face to face with a woman I had never seen before.   
"What are you doing in my house?" Was all she said. If looks could kill both of us would be dead for sure. The glare she was giving us was that vicious.   
"Well you see we received a tip informing us that someone was breaking into your house tonight so we decided to stake the place out. We thought we saw them break in so we went chasing after them." The woman watched us closely as Dean explained our cover story. She didn't seem to be buying it.   
"I see... Emma, Aaron I told you to stay in your rooms!" The woman suddenly shouted in the direction of the hallway.   
"But mom someone just broke into the house are you sure you don't want me to call the cops?" Emma appeared in the doorway and as soon as her eyes landed on me she freaked out. "Mr. Hamilton?!" She shrieked. "What the hell are you doing breaking into my house?!" Aaron peered out from around the doorway and appeared to be shocked as well.   
"Wait, you know this man?" Emma's mother asked as she pointed at me.   
"Yeah he's subbing for Mrs. Smith while she's out because of her knee surgery." Aaron explained. Their mom was silent as she stared both of us down.   
"What's the real reason you're in my house?" She asked in an icy cold voice.   
"We already told you. We thought we saw someone break in." Dean insisted. "If you don't mind could you untie us please? I'm sure the person is still inside your house."   
"You're the only ones who broke into my house tonight. Now tell me the truth or I'm calling the cops." She growled.   
"How do you know we were the only ones? You and your children could be in danger." I insisted. We needed this lady to let us go, so we could deal with the real problem at hand.   
"We have a guard dog he only went after the two of you." She explained coolly.   
"Yeah I heard that dog of yours. Where is he?" Dean asked.   
"None of your business. Now tell me why you broke into my house or I'll make you tell me." She took a couple steps closer to the two of us. "Spill it, now."   
"Ok, ok... There's a demon in your daughter." Dean stated. Surprisingly the woman didn't seem too surprised.   
"What the hell? Why would you say something like that?! Are you crazy?!" Emma exclaimed. She took a couple steps towards us but the woman held her back.   
"What do you mean?" Was all she said.   
"There's a demon possessing her." Dean stated. "And we need to get it out."   
"Mom what the hell are they taking about?" Emma started to freak out, which was understandable.   
"Emma hold out your hand." The woman grabbed the flask full of holy water that was at Dean's feet.   
"M-mom?" Emma's voice shook.   
"It'll be fine honey. It's just water." The woman poured a bit of the liquid onto her daughter's hands but nothing happened. I had several questions; one how did she know that was holy water, two how did she know to use it, and three if Emma wasn't the demon then who? If it's not inside Emma then it must be inside Aaron! Before either of us could warn the woman Aaron ran forward with something silver, most likely a kitchen knife. The woman fell to the ground and a puddle of blood quickly started to form underneath her.   
"Aaron! What did you do?!" Emma screamed as she fell to her mother's side.   
"Finishing the job I started nineteen years ago." Aaron said, only it wasn't his voice. It was,   
"Keres, I never thought we'd see you again." Dean spat as he struggled to untie the ropes binding him.   
"Well I thought I had finished the job all those years ago. Although it looks as if I was mistaken. We can chat in one moment." Keres, in control of Aaron's body, walked over to his sisters side and plunged the blade deep into her side.   
"A-Aaron... Why?" Emma choked out.   
"Stupid girl, your brother's long gone." The demon spat. "And you'll join him soon." That's when I finally broke through the ropes that were tied around me and I launched myself at the demon. Just as I was about to tackle Aaron it smoked out of his body. He crumpled to the floor and just like that Dean and I were the only ones left standing.  
"H-help..." Emma's frail voice cracked out. I quickly untied Dean and then raced to her side.   
"Hey stay awake ok? We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be ok. Just hang in there, Emma," I cradled her mauled body in my arms as she laid there dying.   
"W-who's that?" Emma was looking just beyond my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder and came face to face with,   
"Gabriel?!" Dean and I exclaimed at the same time.   
"The one and only. Outta the way big boy." He pushed me away, but somehow didn't jostle Emma in the slightest. "Hey there cupcake. You're going to be a-ok." He raised two fingers to her head and with a golden flash, Emma was alright once more.   
"W-what! H-how?" Was all she was able to say.   
"No time to explain, I gotta save your family first." Gabriel stood up and did the same thing to both Aaron and his mother.   
"What the hell? How did I get home?" Aaron asked once he was breathing again.   
"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked as he rubbed his wrists. I felt his pain, this rope burn was going to take a couple days to heal.   
"I was leaving school and then Scott started to push me around. That's it." Aaron mumbled. "Wait, aren't you the new janitor? What are you doing in my house? "   
"Yeah, I am but that's not important." Dean dismissed the kid's question. "What's important is how the hell are you here?" He was now addressing Gabriel.   
"Well I never really died. Just went into hiding, you know how that goes. Anyways I sensed that Emma here was in danger so like a good guardian angel I came to her rescue." Then without a warning he just disappeared into thin air. That damn angel...  
"Guardian angel? Demons? What the hell is going on here?" Emma exclaimed. "Mom do you have any clue what these people are talking about?" I glanced over at her mother who seemed to be deep in thought.   
"Ma'am?" I asked, not knowing what to call her.   
"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts and had her entire focus on me.   
"Are you alright?" I asked as I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"I'm fine. Now if you'd excuse me I have to go find that demon that attacked my family." She started walking towards the front door but Dean jumped in front of her.   
"Not so fast there, uh, I don't know your name."   
"(Y/n), now move out of the way I have a demon to track down," She snapped.   
"Yeah I got that but I have a quick question for you. How the hell do you know about demons?" My brother asked.   
"I used to be a hunter." Was all she said as she shoved past him. "Emma, Aaron stay here until I come back. Don't let anyone in and stay inside a circle of salt."   
"What the hell mom? What are you talking about?" Aaron yelled after his mother but she just kept walking.   
"Why salt? What is that supposed to protect us from? Slugs?" Emma yelled.   
"Just do as your mother told you. She's serious about that salt thing." I told the two kids as I ran after (y/n). Was she crazy? She hadn't been hunting in years and she thinks she could go toe to toe against one of the toughest demons I had ever fought.   
"Hey (y/n), do you seriously think you're going alone?" Dean called out after the stranger.   
"They went after my kids, therefore it is my problem." She replied as she climbed into her minivan.   
"Well you don't have to go after this thing alone. We'll help you out." I stated. She seemed to think for a moment.   
"Fine but we're taking my car. It's less suspicious." She replied. "Hop in."


	126. Chapter 126

Here's the song for the end of the chapter: youtube.com/watch?v=0jlHz0wF0Ig  
\------------------  
"Do you even have a clue where you're going?" Dean asked as (y/n) sped down several city streets.  
"There's this house I scoped out last week. It reeked of sulfur so I'm fairly certain it's the demon's lair." She replied.   
"I thought you said you were retired from hunting?" If she was retired why was she scoping houses out? Maybe there was more to her than what she let on?   
"Even though I'm retired doesn't mean I'm in the dark. I still keep tabs on nearby gigs, see which hunters are in town. You know, making sure this city's a safe place for my kids to live." She explained.   
"Makes sense." Dean commented. "So when's the last time you went hunting?"   
"Eighteen years ago. When I had the twins." (Y/n) replied.   
"Where's their dad?" Dean asked. I elbowed him in the side. Didn't he know that was a rude thing to ask?   
"He's been out of the picture for a long time. Let's just leave it at that." She gripped the steering wheel tighter. Definitely a touchy subject.   
"Was he a hunter?" Dean asked, this time I stepped on his foot. He shrugged and waited for (y/n)'s answer.   
"Yeah, we hunted together for almost three years." She replied. "What's with all the questions?"   
"I'm just curious how you went from being a hunter to a soccer mom." Dean replied.   
"I'm not a soccer mom, I'm just a mom." She snapped back. "We're here." I looked out the window and saw a simple one story home. It didn't appear like anyone was home so the three of us got out of the car and got to work making our trap. Once we were absolutely certain that we would be able to trap Keres we hid in the shadows and waited for the demon to come back home.   
We had been waiting for half an hour when Scott, the kid who Emma had been fighting earlier today, walked into the room and right into our trap.   
"What the- I should've guessed. The Winchester's and their little pet." Keres growled.   
"Shut up, it's time for you to answer our questions. You damn demon." (Y/n) growled out. "Dean give me the blade."   
"Uh sure but how did you know my name?" I was wondering the same thing.   
"Are you kidding me, you two are the Winchester's. Everyone in the hunting world knows who you are. Besides everyone knows that Sam's the tall one." She explained as she took the blade from dean's hand. "Now it's time for you to tell me what you know." She approached the demon and the two circled around each other before (y/n) tackled the monster to the ground.   
"Why did you target my family?" She asked as she held ruby's knife to Keres' throat.   
"I'm not telling you anything, bitch." Keres spat in (y/n)'s face.   
"You'll pay for that."   
Now I've seen my fair share of people being tortured, hell I've even tortured some, but (y/n) was something else. Her tactics were so brutal I had to look away at some points. This demon must have targeted her in the past because there was no way her rage was this built up over an hour.   
"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you whatever you want to know! Just stop... Please stop..." Keres screamed after an hour or so into the ordeal.   
"Why did you target my family?!" (Y/n) exclaimed.   
"M-my boss. He ordered me to," Keres explained.   
"Who's your boss?" (Y/n) asked. She looked very threatening as she had ruby's knife on Keres' throat and soaked in her blood.   
"I-I can't tell you. He'll kill me." Keres stammered.   
"I'll kill you know if you don't tell me what I want to know." I would seriously hate to be in that demon's position. I glanced over at Dean and he seemed to feel the same.   
"A-Arcos. He's my boss. H-he wanted to take out the Winchester's b-because he felt like they'd get in his way." The demon explained. They looked absolutely terrified almost as if they were afraid that they would be smited by God.   
"Why would they get in his way?" (Y/n) asked.   
"B-because he's creating an army. H-he wants to overthrow the humans. He wants monsters to rule the world." An army... Oh great.   
"What is he? Vamp, werewolf?" Dean chimed in.   
"W-wizard. An ancient wizard, he's been around since Ancient Greece." Keres explained. "T-that's all I know I swear."   
"Well if that's all you know then have a nice ride home." (Y/n) stated before starting an exorcism. I chimed in and so did Dean, when we were done Scott's body laid motionless on the ground.   
"You didn't kill it?" Dean asked.   
"No I don't anymore unless I absolutely need to. This demon is going to be rotting in hell for centuries. Besides it looks like we have a bigger problem on our hands."   
"So Arcos... Anyone ever heard of him before?" I asked. Maybe (y/n) had heard of him before?   
"Nope," Dean shook his head.   
"Never." (Y/n) got up off of Scott's dead body. "Looks like we need to do some research."   
"And call up all the hunters we know. If a war really is brewing we'll need all the help we can get." Dean stated.   
"Before we do that can I go home? I'd like to wash this blood off of me." She asked.   
"Sure thing, Princess. Let's get you back home."   
"Princess?" I questioned. Dean never talked like that to fellow hunters.   
"I dunno it just kinda slipped out." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry about that, (y/n)."   
"Nah it's fine. You can call me that if you want." She said with a small grin. "My old friend used to call me that."   
"Really, why?" I asked as the three of us walked towards her van.   
"Because he and his partner saved me from a monster. Just like a knight would." She explained as we piled into the car.   
"Is that how you got into hunting?" It was certainly a nice enough story if you forgot about the part where they killed the monster.   
"Yup," she replied as she turned on her car and Simple Minds' Don't you forget about me drowned out our thoughts.


	127. Chapter 127

Here's your ringtone: youtu.be/Kx7Qxjg5fSk  
\------------------  
When we returned to (y/n)'s house, the twins were in the exact same spot as we had left them. Although now the two of them were back to back, asleep on the floor.   
"Emma, Aaron?" (Y/n) whispered. Aaron's eyes fluttered open from behind his glasses,  
"Mom! You're ok!" He scrambled to get up and woke Emma in the process.   
"Aaron what the he- mom!" Emma's mood instantly improved when she saw her mom. The two were about to embrace her when they noticed the blood.   
"M-mom w-who's blood is that?" Emma stammered, taking a step back from her mother.   
"The demon who attacked us but don't you worry, it's gone for good. I'm going to go shower behave yourselves while I'm gone." She said before stepping out of the room in order to do just that. Leaving Dean and myself alone with the twins.   
"So I'm safe in assuming that you're not really qualified to be our substitute teacher?" Emma asked.   
"Yeah, but the good thing is you won't have to deal with me as your teacher ever again." I replied. Dean and I had a war to fight and I'd be damned if I sat on the sidelines.   
"Wait, why?!" Aaron interjected but he hit his younger as soon as he spoke up. "Sorry, it's just... You're the best teacher I've ever had." He mumbled as he looked down at his feet. I felt a pang of sadness but what was there to do? It's not like Dean and I could just duck our heads in the sand and act like nothing was happening outside of suburbia.   
"Well thanks Aaron. That means a lot but I'm really not suited to teach you guys. It's a miracle the school district hasn't discovered my certificates are fake." I made those things in a FedEx express in ten minutes, it wasn't my best work but I didn't have time to stick around and make them perfect.   
"So if you aren't really a teacher, and I'm assuming you're not really a janitor," Emma looked over at Dean. "Then who are you and what do you do?"   
"Well..." I looked to my big brother for help. This was honestly their mother's territory, after all she used to be a hunter. It was up to her if she wanted them to know about what went bump in the night.   
"Can't say, it's classified." Dean interjected. "Besides we would need your mother's permission to tell you anyhow."   
"We're legally adults, we don't need our moms permission to hear what job you two really have. So what is it? CIA, FBI, Secret Service?" Emma started to prattle off a list of possible jobs that Dean and I might have. Letting out a sigh I sat down on the couch alongside Dean.   
"Emma can you stop, please? They're obviously not going to tell us anything." Aaron sighed. "Are you?" He directed that question at me.   
"Not until your mother says it's alright."  
"What's alright?" (Y/n) asked as she entered the room. She had changed into a pair of fresh clothes and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. How did women do that? I'll admit I tried it once but the towel just fell off my head.   
"What we doing for a living, or lack thereof." Dean replied. (Y/n) seemed to be deep in thought and who could blame her? She managed to get out of the life and raise her children outside of it. Now here she was countless years later deciding whether or not she should tell her children about the life she ran away from.   
"Please mom, can't you just tell us?" Aaron asked.   
"Yeah mom, please?" Emma gave her puppy dog eyes that rivaled my own.   
"Fine, you'll want to sit down for this." (Y/n) said as she sat down on one of the several chairs. Emma and Aaron merely sat at her feet, like kindergarteners would when it was story time. "Before the two of you were born I had a very different job than what I have now. I... I was a hunter."   
"But mom you love animals." Aaron stated. "How could you kill them for fun?"   
"Not that type of hunting, dear." (Y/n) stated. She looked up at Dean and I as if she was looking for encouragement. I gave her a small smile and Dean offered her a thumbs up.   
"I didn't hunt animals I hunted... Monsters."   
"Monsters?!" Emma and Aaron exclaimed in unison.   
"Yes monsters. Any type you can think of I hunted it with my friends... With your father. That demon that attacked us... He came after us because of my old job." She explained slowly, as if she was carefully choosing each word before speaking. "When I found out I was pregnant I got out of the lifestyle and moved here. I thought we were hidden well enough but it looks like I was wrong."   
"So you hunted monsters... With dad..." Emma stated slowly.   
"So monsters exist?" Aaron asked.   
"Of course they exist! If angels and Demons do is it really that much of a stretch?" Emma said to her brother.   
"Why did you keep this a secret from us?" Aaron asked.   
"I was trying to protect you," (Y/n) replied. "Once you get into the business it's nearly impossible to get out."   
"But you did." Emma interrupted.   
"That's only because I kept my head down and made sure I didn't have a target on my back." She replied with a frown on her face. "Others, like our guests, haven't been as lucky." She was right. I had multiple opportunities to get out of the life but every time I jumped on one of them I got sucked right back in. "I'm not going to stop you if you want to jump on the bandwagon and go hunting but just listen to me. That life... It... It changes you. You see things, terrible things, lose your friends... Your family. I can't stop you from going but please heed my warning. Don't go." The twins shared aloof but before they could answer (y/n)'s phone started ringing.   
"Mr. Crowley, what went on in your head? Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead?" Hm, I didn't take her as an Ozzie Osborne fan.   
"Sorry one second." She got up and walked into the kitchen. I could only make out a couple words here and there, "No you can't... Guests... Don't..." Suddenly there was knocking on the front door.   
"I'll get it." Dean said as he got up from the couch.   
"No I got it!" (Y/n) exclaimed as she hurried towards the door. Maybe she didn't want the neighbor's to think that Dean and I had spent the night? I highly doubted that because (y/n) didn't seem like that kind of woman. She sped past us and cracked open the door, "I told you not to come!" She hissed to the figure on the other side of the door. I couldn't hear the strangers answer so I raised an eyebrow in Dean's direction. He nodded his head and the two of us peeked our heads around the corner. That's when we saw who she was talking to,   
"Hello boys."


	128. Chapter 128

"Crowley?!" Dean and I exclaimed. What was the king of hell doing here?   
"Yours truly," he stated. "(Y/n) I really do love your front porch but I would prefer to talk to you inside." (Y/n) nodded and let the demon inside her house. Even if she was retired from hunting surely she would have the common sense to avoid demons? What if she made a deal with him? "Moose, Squirrel, long time no see. Can't say I missed you two all that much."   
"Likewise, asshat." Dean took a step towards Crowley but I held him back. The last thing I wanted was the two of them fighting.   
"Ah ah ah, language. There are children here." Crowley tutted. "Speaking of which where are the little heathens?"   
"Crowley?" I heard Emma's voice call out from the living room. Soon the twins were racing full speed into the entryway and greeting the king of hell. "Uncle Crowley!"   
"Uncle?" I said without realizing I spoke aloud. How the hell were they related? Were they even related? Was (y/n) Crowley's mistress? So many questions were racing through my head I had trouble focusing on the situation in front of me.   
"Yeah, Uncle Crowley! He's awesome!" Aaron smiled at his supposed uncle.   
"Did you hear that boys? I'm awesome." Crowley boasted, "And as the greatest uncle, I brought the two of you a little something." He reached behind his back and pulled out two separate boxes. "This ones for the lovely Emma and this one for the handsome Aaron." The twins eagerly took their present from his hands and tore into them.   
"Wow a new camera! Thanks Uncle Crowley!" Aaron exclaimed. Hm, he must be into photography.   
"A new notebook? Ooh and it has room for pictures! Thanks!" Emma squealed, she must be into writing.   
"I'm glad the two of you like them." Crowley gave a genuine smile to the two. "Consider them early birthday presents."   
"Ok, I'm sorry but what the hell is going on?" Dean interrupted what would appear to be a normal family interaction to an outsider.   
"It's a long story," (Y/n) stated.   
"We have all the time in the world." I replied, and it was true. I wasn't leaving this place until I got an answer. (Y/n) let out a sigh before leading everyone back into the living room.   
"I guess you kids really are learning everything today..." She sighed once she was settled back down in her chair. "You see your uncle Crowley is... Well he's the King of Hell." The twins didn't seem to react much but Emma let out a small laugh.   
"Haha mom very funny. I know uncle Crowley teases you sometimes but I wouldn't call him evil."   
"No your mother's right." Crowley stated. "Haven't you ever wondered about Cole?"   
"Cole?" I echoed. "Who is that?"   
"My dog," Aaron explained. "Only I can see him... Because of my glasses." An invisible dog... No it couldn't be. There's no way a retired hunter would ever let something like that into their house.   
"You see Cole is something called a Hellhound." She did... She really did let a hellhound into her house. "Humans can only see them when they wear glasses that have been dipped in the flames of holy oil, like yours."   
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean exclaimed. "(Y/n) I thought you used to be a hunter? What are you thinking letting a hellhound live in your house?!"   
"Cole was a gift to Aaron on his fifth birthday." She explained.   
"He's one of Juliet's puppies." Crowley added. "Sorry, continue your story, love."   
"Anyways... Aaron was upset because he had to get glasses so Crowley came up with an idea to help him. He thought if Aaron could see something no one else could, he'd learn to like wearing glasses." (Y/n) said.   
"Didn't you ever become suspicious?" I asked Aaron. After all he had to around eighteen years old at this point, obviously too old to believe in magic.   
"Yeah when I was around ten but mom told us about magic. She convinced me that my glasses were what was special, that magic existed." He explained.   
"That's why it's not much of a stretch to believe in angels and demons." Emma stated.   
"Ok so that explains the hellhound but what about all this Uncle Crowley crap?" Dean asked. (Y/n) looked down at the ground,   
"Before I had Aaron and Emma I was a hunter."   
"We know that. I'm curious as to why you would let a demon, the king of hell, into your home." This was honestly bugging me. It made no sense, if she spent years hunting monsters why would she decide to let one become part of her family?  
"When I was a hunter I had a couple of run-ins with Crowley. You could make a stretch and even call us friends. A couple of months into my retirement, Crowley came looking for me. He needed a favor but once he saw that I was pregnant he decided to help me out." She explained.   
"She was living out of her car, which wasn't even hers in the first place." Crowley commented. The twins seemed surprised at this statement but remained silent. "If it wasn't for me she would have never moved into her apartment and then into this marvelous home."   
"So Crowley decided to help you out? That deems him worthy of being an uncle?" Dean questioned (y/n).   
"Yeah, he's helped me more times than I can count. Besides he had offered me protection from demons which leads to my question. Why the hell did a demon break into my house and try to kill my family?" She directed this question at the king.   
"That's precisely why I came here. When one of my subordinates found a dead demon in the vicinity of your home I came to investigate myself." Crowley stated with a frown. "I had no idea that you were attacked. I assure you I will get to the bottom of it."   
"You don't need to." I sighed as I remembered what the demon had said only hours ago. "Her name was Keres and she was working for a wizard named Arcos."   
"Arcos?" Crowley echoed the name.   
"Yup, do you know him?" Dean asked.   
"No I haven't." Crowley muttered. "Which is concerning to me. What did Keres want with you?"   
"She said we were in the way of her boss. He's creating an army of monsters in order to rule over the human race." (Y/n) explained as she looked down sympathetically at her children. "I'm sorry that you guys have to learn all of this in one day but..."   
"It's fine mom. We're the ones who wanted to know." Emma stated, I had to admit that they were taking all of this extremely well. "But I'm not sure how I feel about this whole monster versus humanity war you're talking about."   
"It'll be fine, nothing's going to lay a hand on either one of you. How about the two of you head upstairs for a bit while I talk with our guests.  
"Alright," Aaron and Emma got up from the floor and made their way towards the stairs. Suddenly Aaron peeked his head back into the room, "Quick question, is Uncle Cas still coming over for dinner?" Wait, what?!


	129. Chapter 129

"I think I'm hearing things, Sammy. Is it just me or did I hear him say Uncle Cas?" Dean's eyes seemed to be the size of saucers. I had to admit I was taken aback by his comment as well. The two of us looked over at (y/n) waiting to hear her answer.   
"Yeah he's still coming over for dinner. Now please go upstairs." She mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.   
"Ok mom." Aaron disappeared and I could hear his footsteps retreat upstairs.   
"So who's uncle Cas?" Dean asked. Surely it wasn't Castiel. After all Cas could be a nickname for Casper or Caspian, like that one character from Narnia.   
"He's an old family friend, he stops by every so often. He helped me a lot more when the twins were little." She replied with a small smile. I glanced over at Crowley to gauge his reaction but he was wearing a poker face. Hm...  
"If you guys want you can stay for dinner. We're having make your own taco night." (Y/n) offered to the three of us.   
"I would be delighted, your cooking is always excellent love." Crowley stated from his seat. Dean and I shared a look, it had been years since we have a home cooked meal. To be honest I was getting pretty sick of takeout and fast food joints.  
"That sounds great," I replied.   
Evening came and Uncle Cas still hadn't shown up yet. Emma and Aaron were getting restless but used their extra energy on more productive things... Like introducing Dean and me to Cole the hellhound. I had to squint through Aaron's glasses but I could make out a large black dog shaped object. According to Aaron, Cole looked like a German Shepard but all black. He seemed friendly enough but I kept a healthy distance between me and the dog. I've seen what they're capable of and had no interest in taking part of it.  
While Aaron was showing us the dog I could hear Emma's voice drift out of the kitchen. From the sound of it she was asking (y/n) when Uncle Cas would get here. I was wondering the same thing so I wandered into the kitchen hoping to hear the answer. As soon as I stepped inside the room I smelled something delicious, must be the tacos.   
"Do you need any help with dinner?" I asked the former hunter.   
"Nah, I'm almost done. Thanks for the offer though." She replied as she looked up from her cutting board.   
"Any word on your friend?" I questioned as I sat down on one of the nearby bar stools.   
"He called an hour ago and said he was on his way. It shouldn't be long-" The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted (y/n) but she didn't seem fazed. "I guess that's him." Emma was already running out of the kitchen towards the front door.   
"Uncle Cas! You're here!" Aaron called out. I decided to pop my head into the living room to see what this Uncle Cas looked like and I was shocked.   
"Castiel? What are you doing here?!" Dean exclaimed. This made no sense, first Crowley and now Cas. (Y/n) must have been an important hunter back in her day and if she was so damn important why did Cas never mention her? Why did no one mention her? If she was on the king of hell's good side how come a demon never spilled her name? It was like this woman was a ghost.   
"I can ask you the same thing," Cas stared at me with an intensity I had never seen before. Had I not been his friend for years I would have thought he wanted to harm me.   
"Wait, you know Mr. Hamilton?" Emma asked looking from her 'uncle' to me.   
"Yes we have been friends for many years." Cas replied looking from me to Dean and then back to me. "I never thought I would see either one of you here."   
"What am I chopped liver?" Crowley exclaimed, obviously upset that no one was paying any attention to him. Cas rolled his eyes and looked at the demon,   
"Hello Crowley, I believe it was my day to visit." Was all he said.   
"What can I say? I had a feeling today would be full of excitement and it looks like I'm right." Crowley stated, content that he once again had the spotlight on him. Cas just stared at the demon before returning his gaze to the twins.   
"I'm glad to see the both of you in good health."   
"Yeah, you too!" Aaron smiled up at his uncle. So Cas has been helping (y/n) for years now with these kids and yet he never breathed a word of it to us.   
"How's the FBI thing going?" Emma asked.   
"It's been good." He glanced over at Dean and I. "Um, where's your mother? I need to speak with her."   
"She's finishing up dinner. She should be out in a minute." Emma explained, just as (y/n) stepped into the room.   
"Cas it's good to see you." She enveloped the angel in a tight hug. Once the two separated she turned to Dean and me. "This is S-"  
"Sam and Dean Winchester. I know them very well." Cas completed her introduction for her. "Can I speak to you in the kitchen?"   
"Uh sure, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." (Y/n) directed the last part towards the rest of us.   
"Sounds wonderful," Crowley stated as he went back to petting Cole. "You know I remember the day this mongrel was born. It seems like only yesterday."   
"We know Uncle Crowley you've told us a thousand times." Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed. "Can't you tell us something new? Something about ruling over hell?"   
"You are the king after all, surely something interesting has had to have happened." Emma pressed the demon for information.   
"Well you see he'll isn't the sort of place you go and tell stories about. Don't get me wrong I have many stories about it however they are not suitable for such a young audience." Crowley explained as he cast his eyes over at Dean and I. He had that part right, I've seen hell, hell I've been in the cave with lucifer. These kids didn't need to hear about that, unless they decided to become hunters.   
"We'll be eighteen in two weeks! We can handle it!" Emma insisted putting on hard to resist puppy eyes.   
"When you're eighteen how about that?" Emma had Crowley bargaining, that was hard to do. Maybe the king of hell really did feel like these children were his family? (Y/n)'s voice drew me from my thoughts,   
"Ok everybody, dinner time!"


	130. Chapter 130

Surprisingly dinner was a quiet affair, Emma and Crowley were the only ones trying to hold a conversation. The rest of us only mumbled a few words here or there throughout the meal. I don’t know what was bugging the others but I kept wondering what Cas and (y/n) had been talking about before dinner. Cas didn’t usually keep secrets from Dean or I unless it was to protect us, but why did he give me that look earlier? If I didn’t know any better I would have thought he was planning on hurting me. We’ve been friends for years and he never gave me that look before. It wasn’t 100% threatening, there was definitely something else to it, almost as if he was upset that we stumbling upon this place. Maybe he had feelings for (y/n)? At this point nothing would surprise me.  
After dinner (y/n) sent the twins upstairs leaving just the adults. We sat around the dinner table none of us talking. It was Cas who broke the ice,  
“So the two of you were working a case?”   
“Yeah, from the reports it sounded like a lower tier demon. Sounded easy enough so we went undercover at Emma and Aaron’s high school because a couple of the victims went to school there. We thought it would help us find the bastard faster.” Dean explained as he took a swig from his beer.   
“Well did it?” Cas asked, cocking his head ever so slightly.   
“Yeah, only because Sammy here had to act all noble.” Dean chuckled, “He broke up a fight between Emma and some punk, I think his name was Scott-” (Y/n)’s head shot in Dean’s direction.   
“She got into another fight?!” (Y/n) exclaimed. “That’s her third one this school year!” Cas gently patted the former hunter’s shoulder. Whatever the relationship between the two of them was, it was strong.   
“If it makes you feel better she was defending Aaron.” I couldn’t sit by and let Emma get in trouble, all she was doing was defending her brother. “That Scott kid was picking on him and she stepped in. It’s a good thing she did because Scott was being possessed by the demon that attacked your family. She’s a good kid, (y/n).”   
“Believe me I know that. I just wish she would behave herself already. She’s been picking fights ever since she was little.” She sighed burying her head in her hands.   
“She has the blood of a warrior flowing through her veins, you’ve done the best you can to help her control it.” Crowley offered his support to his friend.   
“She’ll be an adult in two weeks, Crowley, she should know better by now.” (Y/n) groaned. I honestly felt bad for her. God knows that Dean and I were hell to deal with when we were younger, but then again we had an outlet for our more extreme emotions. Emma and Aaron weren’t raised as hunters, from the looks of it they kept their feelings locked inside. A thing that Dean and I were masters of.   
“Have you tried talking about it to her?” I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.   
“Yes, of course,” Oh thank god. “But every time we get close to making progress she pulls out her trump card.” (Y/n) muttered from behind her hands.   
“And that would be?” Dean pushed for more information.   
“Her father.” Cas and Crowley replied in unison. They must have had this conversation before.   
“Her father?” Dean echoed the two.   
“Yeah, Emma always askes about her dad.” She sighed as her removed her hands from her face. “Aaron too, they just coldnt understand why I kept him a secret from them.”  
“You said earlier that he was a hunter, am I right?” I asked. I didn’t want to upset her but if she was really willing to talk about her presumably dead husband, judging by the ring on her finger, then I was going to.   
“Yeah, that’s why I never could explain where he was or what he did. I didn’t want my kids to know about what was really out there.” She stared down at the table. “But now they know and knowing my daughter she’ll wanna run out and start killing monsters.”   
“Were you ever going to tell them the truth?” Dean questioned from his seat.   
“I was planning to on their eighteenth birthday. I was going to tell them everything about my old life, about their father… all of it” (Y/n) answered as she took a long sip from her beer.  
“Is he still alive?” The question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I bit my tongue and gauged her reaction. She seemed to be thinking it over and I noticed that Cas and Crowley were watching her intently. After a couple moments of silence she nodded her head up and down slowly.   
“Does he know about the twins?” Dean asked, I glanced over at my brother we should honestly stop asking her questions. It was easy to see that she was upset by them.   
“No… no he doesn’t.” She muttered, “At least not yet.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, looking over at the (h/c) haired woman.   
“I think what she means is that Emma and Aaron might go looking for their father. Right, (y/n)?” Crowley interrupted, almost as if he was hiding something. (Y/n) briefly cast her eyes over to the king of hell and then back to Dean and I.   
“No, not really. Cas it’s time.” She stated not breaking eye contact with me.   
“Time for what?” Dean asked as Cas got up from his seat. “Cas what are you going to do?” I turned my head and saw Dean backing away from the angel.   
“Dean, please just stand still.” Cas pleaded with my brother. Just what the hell was he going to do? Castiel was our friend there was no way he would hurt us, especially Dean. Then again that look he gave me earlier made me question that.   
“Not until you tell me what you’re going to do.” Dean unknowingly backed himself into the corner of the kitchen. “Don’t take another step towards me until you tell me what the hell you’re planning on doing.” I glanced over at Crowley and (y/n) the demon was giving her a puzzled look but made no attempts to stop Cas. Maybe I was right, maybe (y/n) really was working with Crowley?! They must have him under some sort of mind control or something of that sort.   
I jumped up from my seat and stepped between Cas and Dean,   
“Cas, just stop. It’s Sam and Dean you’re friends. You can beat whatever enchantment they have on you, you’re an angel remember?”   
“I am an angel. That’s why I’m doing this.” He replied in his gravelly voice.   
“Just what are you doing?” I asked, taking a step back into Dean. We were trapped, shit.   
“Helping (y/n).” Cas replied as he brought two fingers to my forehead. Suddenly the whole world went black.


	131. Chapter 131

I awoke in a dark alley that seemed familiar, had I been here before?   
“Alright shifter, put the girl down.” I turned my head towards Dean’s voice and saw him run forward with his gun out. Shifter? Were we on a hunt? I looked further down the alley and saw what I presumed to be the shifter strangling a woman. At the sound of Dean’s he let go of her and sprinted down the alley. Dean tore after it while I ran to the woman’s side, I needed to make sure she was alright.   
"Are you alright?" I asked as I crouched down next to her.   
"Y-yeah." She stammered as she tried to make up for the previous lack of oxygen. She looked awfully familiar had I met her before? That’s when it hit me. It was (y/n)! But why were we in an alley and why did she look a lot younger? Before I could wrap my mind around the situation everything faded to black once again.   
This time I awoke to someone sobbing. I jumped out of the motel bed and hurried towards the source of the crying; it was coming from the room adjacent to ours. Disregarding if I even knew the person or not, I broke into the room.   
“Is everything alright?” I asked the person as I hung back in the doorway. I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries.   
“Yeah... I'm fine. Just a nightmare." The woman replied. I heard her take a couple of deep breathes, it was obvious she wasn’t ok. So I made my way over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. I peered through the darkness, trying to see who I was talking to. I could only make out a couple of features that confirmed I was talking to a woman but her voice seemed familiar.   
"Hey, (y/n) it's alright. It was just a dream." I said without even realizing what just came out of my mouth. What was (y/n) doing here? Wasn’t she just in an alley? Just what was going on?  
"I know, but it seemed so real." She choked out. "Todd was eating my sister and was making me watch." Who’s Todd? (Y/n) had a sister? I was getting more questions than answers. Before I could think words were coming out my mouth,  
"It’s okay, Todd's gone for good. You don't need to worry about him." I reached out and gently rubbed your shoulder. I didn’t even try to move my arm it was like I was being controlled. "Nothing's going to hurt you. That's what Dean and I are for." How did she know who were are? We just met her last night for Christ’s sake! Before I could try to say anything the world around me faded to black once again.   
The world around me came back in pieces. When it was complete I was sitting in an Irish pub next to (y/n). I heard my own voice talking,   
“Christmas Eve is only two days away; we don’t want another family to suffer. Do we?” Were we on a case? Did we hunt together? No that would be impossible, I would remember if Dean and I worked with her. She wasn’t an easy person to forget.   
“No…” She groaned, glancing across the bar. “You better make Dean come too.” I followed her line of sight and saw Dean making kissy faces at a redheaded waitress.   
“I don’t think that’s going to happen tonight.” I replied, when Dean was like this it was almost impossible to have him come back to the motel.   
“How are we getting back to the motel then?” She asked as she laid down some money on the bar. I don’t know, (y/n), why are you asking me? I don’t even know what’s going on right now.  
“It’s only a ten minute walk. I think we’ll be fine, the sidewalks didn’t look too icy,” I replied. It was as if I was watching my actions, not performing them. Almost as if I was an observer in my own life. I helped (y/n) out of her seat and the two of us waved to Dean as we headed out the door.   
“Oh, hold up there you two!” A waitress yelled. What now? I had watched (y/n) pay the bill so what gives?  
“Yes?” I asked, wondering what the woman’s issue was.   
“You might want to look up,” She said with a large smile. Curious as to what was literally up I glanced at the ceiling. There seemed to be a green plant hanging from the doorway. Didn’t I hear myself say Christmas Eve was two days away? Was that-  
“Mistletoe,” (y/n) whispered. I cast my eyes around the bar and they landed on my older brother,   
“Tradition, Sammy!” Dean yelled out from the crowd. Dean. He must’ve convinced the waitress to hang it up. I looked down at her,  
“Are you okay with this?” I asked in a hushed tone. I could feel the eyes of the crowd looking expectantly looking at the two of you.  
“Only if you are.” She replied with a soft smile. I was about to kiss (y/n). I had just met her last night this was wrong! I tried to control my body but it was no point. I was trapped inside, forced to watch what was about to happen.   
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Dean began to chant with the crowd quickly joining in. I heard myself chuckle,  
“Let’s give the crowd what it wants.”  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I bent my head down so that I was eyelevel with her and cupped her cheek in my hand. No Sam! You can’t do this, she’s still upset about losing her husband! I tried everything I could to back away from her but I watched in horror as drew her closer to me. Then my lips were on hers.   
That was when things started to slide into place. Dean and I rescued (y/n) from that shifter back in that alley. We were her knights who saved her from a monster. We must have taken her with us and trained her how to be a hunter. We hunted together… but who was Todd? Wait it was coming back to me now, Todd was that vampire. He wasn’t just a vampire but (y/n)’s best friend from her childhood. I watched her kill him. She had to kill her best friend but he was taunting her before that. Something about her sister? Her sister, Lily, yeah that sounded right that was her name. Lily was dead. Cancer. That’s why (y/n) was on the run she robbed a bank trying to get money for Lily’s treatment. That’s when we met her in the alley.   
So if Dean and I trained (y/n) to become a hunter and I was kissing her right now that meant… no it couldn’t be. I think I would remember something like that. The scene changed once again but this time I was in a motel room getting dressed. (Y/n) was there too, dressed only in a bathrobe.   
"What happens next? Are we just going to keep hunting? How much longer are we going to keep this up?" She asked me.   
”Until we avenge Kevin,” was my answer. Kevin… wow it’d had been a long time since dean or I talked about him. I missed that kid.  
"And after that?" She asked taking a step towards me. I didn’t know what to do but thankfully I didn’t have to say anything, my body was still flying on autopilot.  
"Then we can step away from this life and focus on us."   
"Do you mean that?" She asked with big eyes.   
“I do." I smiled down at her. "As a matter of fact I was trying to think of a good time to give this to you. I guess now seems like a good time." Then I did something I never thought would happen, I got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box. "(Y/n) (L/n) will you marry me?” Wait, what?!  
I proposed to (y/n)? Apparently I did and if I did that could only mean one thing…The world started to fade to black once again but this time I fought it. I needed answers and I would only find them here. I tried my hardest but I succumbed to the darkness.   
“Sam? Sammy? Come on wake up.” I heard Dean calling out to me. My eyes flickered open to reveal my brother’s face. Wrinkles and all, I was back in the real world.   
“D-Dean?” I groaned as he helped me sit up.   
“Yeah I’m here little brother.” He replied, “You alright?”  
“Yeah, what about you?” I asked as the two of us struggled to our feet.   
“I’ve been better.” He replied, “Cas what the hell was that for?!” Dean yelled the last part toward the angel who was sitting at the dinner table alongside Crowley and,  
“(Y/n)?”


	132. Chapter 132

“Hi, Sam.” (Y/n) replied with a nervous grin. “Do-do you remember?” (Y/n)… of course! (Y/n)! I loved her, I proposed to her, I-I think I had kids with her…  
“Yes, I remember… I remember how it felt to hold you in my arms. How it felt to kiss you, the sound of your voice. Why… why did you leave?” I choked out. I remembered everything from so many years ago. “We were in love, (y/n). We were going to get out of that life. Why would you just throw that all to the side?” I watched her carefully, her beautiful (e/c) eyes started to fill with tears.  
“Because it was my fault you two died.” She whispered tearing her eyes away from mine, to look at Dean. “I thought it was my fault that we didn’t know a demon was behind those killings in Seabrook. If- if I hadn’t been there Sam would have actually done research and realized Metatron wasn’t behind the killings. The two of you would have survived.”  
“Well, we’re here now Princess. Besides didn’t Cas bring us back?” Dean looked over at the angel who was fiddling with the sleeve of his trench coat.  
“He did but I… I told him to erase all memories of me from your minds.” She explained in a hushed voice. “I thought if I just ran the two of you would come looking for me and I didn’t want that. The two of you needed to focus on taking out Metatron, so I told Cas to remove me from your memories.”  
“If he erased you from our memories, then how do we remember you now?” I asked, not moving from Dean’s side. There was still a small possibility that this was all part of an elaborate trap set by Crowley.  
“When (y/n) told me to erase her from your minds I tried to talk her out of it, believe me I tried. When I realized that she was serious I knew I had no choice. So instead of completely erasing her from your memory I put up a wall; one similar to the one death put in Sam’s mind when he got his soul back.” Cas explained as his continued to fiddle with his sleeve. “Ever since then I’ve been keeping tabs on both of you and when I could, directed you away from (y/n).”  
“And you couldn’t this time because you were already on your way to visit her…” Dean thought out loud. “Hey look it’s alright buddy. We forgive you, both of you. Right, Sam?” I nodded my head, they were just trying to help us.  
“No hard feelings.” I stated with a smile.  
“That’s good.” (Y/n) replied, smiling in my direction. Crowley seemed to have enough of this and exclaimed.  
“Oh bloody hell, (y/n), get up and kiss him already!” Dean started laughing but I tuned him out. I focusing solely on (y/n). She got up from the dinner table and made her way towards me. Suddenly I felt something I hadn’t in a long time, butterflies in my stomach. My palms started to sweat and I hastily wiped them on my pant leg. God I felt like I was back in high school again! (Y/n) seemed to notice this and gave me a soft smile,  
”If it makes you feel any better, I’m just as nervous as you.” That was all the support I needed. I bent my head down and gently brought her lips to mine. It was everything I remembered it to be: warm, comforting, it felt like home. After what seemed like hours our lips parted, instead I wrapped my arms around her smaller figure and pulled her into me. I gave her tightest hug I could, happy that she was once again in my arms.  
“Hey what am I, chopped liver?” Dean piped up.  
“No one’s stopping you. Get over here,” (Y/n) laughed waving my older brother over. He hurried over and for the first time in eighteen years the three of us were together once again.  
“Heh, this is just like when Sammy proposed.” Dean chuckled as he let go of (y/n) and me.  
“Yes, yes it is.” She wiped some tears from her eyes. “God I missed the two of you so damn much!”  
“Hey the gang’s back together and nothing can tear us apart now.” Dean stated proudly.  
“Mom? Are we allowed to come back downstairs now? We’ve been up here for a while.” Emma’s voice floated down from upstairs.  
“Sure honey come on down,” (Y/n) yelled. “And bring Aaron with you.” She added after a moment. She looked up at me with a grin, “Well Sammy are you ready to meet your kids?”


	133. Chapter 133

“Come on Aaron, mom said we can go back downstairs.” I peeked my head into Aaron’s room. “Are you ok?” The frown on my brother’s face made me worry.   
“Yeah, it’s just… we’ve learned about so many things today. Monsters, demons, and angels are all real. Mom used to hunt them with dad and oh you can’t forget our one uncle’s an angel and the other is the king of hell!” Aaron exclaimed throwing his head into his hands. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt just as confused. So I silently sat on the edge of his bed,   
“I feel your pain, little brother.”  
“Dude, you’re only twelve minutes older than me.” Aaron chuckled as he raised his head. After a moment he spoke up, “So what are you going to do?”   
“You mean about all the crazy shit that has gone on today? I don’t know, sleep on it? If that is even possible. I mean the things mom said were so crazy I have a hard time believing them… even after I watched you be possessed by a demon.” I paused for a moment before continuing, “What was that like?” Aaron looked down at the ground, obviously lost in thought.   
“Like… like I was a puppet. I could see and hear everything body was doing but I wasn’t in control of it.” He whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest. “It… it was terrible. I saw everything that bastard did to you and mom. It my job to protect the two of you but I couldn’t do anything.”   
“How were you supposed to keep us safe from a demon? Hell, we didn’t even know demons were real until this morning! What’s done is done and we can move forward from this.” I got up from his bed. “I’m going downstairs, you coming?”   
“Yeah sure, it’s not like this day can get any weirder. I mean what’s next we learn our dad’s actually alive but a monster?” Aaron joked, hopping off his bed. The two of us laughed as we made our way downstairs. I had made my peace with my father two years ago, he was gone and he wasn’t coming back. There was no need to waste any more time or energy on that loser. When the two of us got to the foot of the stairs I noticed that the vibe coming from the kitchen was much different from the one at dinner. Earlier it was tense and awkward but now it felt energized, excited almost.   
“Aaron, Emma, could you two sit down please?” Mom asked. Somehow she seemed happier, there was a spark in her eye that I had never seen before. The two of us sat down at the dinner table alongside Uncle Crowley and Uncle Cas. Mom was standing alongside Sam and Dean and the smile that had been on her face seconds ago disappeared. “There’s something you two should know… something I should have told you a long, long time ago.” That’s when I saw her intertwine her hand in with Sam’s.   
“Um when did that become a thing?” Aaron motioned towards the action that had caught my eye as well.   
“Around nineteen years ago,” I must have heard mom wrong. There was no way she just said nineteen years that would mean…  
“Aaron, Emma, I want you to meet your father.” Wait, what?! There was no way that could be true. Dad left mom when she found out she was pregnant with us or was that just a lie I had been telling myself? Nothing made sense anymore.   
I stared at the man in front of me, like I was just seeing him for the first time. I took in all of his features; his remarkable height and long brown hair, it was reflected in Aaron. His eyes were a different story… it was like I was looking into a mirror. They were my eyes. There was no doubt that this man was really my dad. I barely registered mom’s next words,  
“And your Uncle Dean.” I wearily cast my eyes over to Dean and saw some more similarities. Judging by the large amount of blonde hair still atop his head the two of us shared that gene. Maybe it came from my grandma or grandpa? It didn’t matter. Why did mom suddenly start caring about the loser who left her nineteen years ago?!  
“Why are you telling us this?” I asked coldly. “Wouldn’t it have been better to let us think our dad was a deadbeat loser or better yet dead?”   
“Emma-“ Mom cut me off sharply but I wasn’t done talking.   
“Mom he left you as soon as he found out you were pregnant. Why on earth would you get back together with him?!” I exclaimed as I rose out of my seat.  
“Because it’s my fault he left!” She yelled back, tears forming in her eyes. I was taken aback, I had never seen mom cry before. She always told Aaron and I she cried all of the tears she had before we were born. “It’s my fault…”   
“Mom?” Aaron piped up from his seat. I saw Sam, or Dad I guess, squeeze her hand in support.   
“Back… back when I was a hunter your father, Uncle Dean, and I were hunting down a rogue angel. We tracked him to a small town named Seabrook, New Hampshire. We thought we had finally caught up to him after weeks of searching for him. But we were wrong it wasn’t a rogue angel like we originally thought but a demon. The same demon that attacked us last night.” Mom explained.   
“That demon killed your father and uncle. While they were hunting for it. I wasn’t with them at the time so… so I survived.” She wiped a couple of stray tears from her eyes. “I thought that it was my fault that they died. If I hadn’t been a distraction to your father then he would have found out what we were really up against that day. So when your Uncle Cas showed up I told him to erase me from their memories and he did just that.”   
“We just got them back.” Dean stated with a small grin, “So go easy on your mom and dad. They’ve been through the ringer today too.” I looked over at my long lost dad, he seemed nervous.   
“I didn’t know either of you existed until I got here. Let alone that you were my own children. I didn’t know I had children.” Sam started to ramble. “I mean had I known I would have definitely tried to be a good dad.” I had heard enough. I stepped away from the table and made my way over to his side. “I can understand if you’re mad at me but don’t take it out on your mom. She’s just did what she thought was best for dean and me. And I-“ I cut him off with a hug. He seemed surprised at first but slowly wrapped his arms around me. I was so happy I didn’t notice the tears streaming down my face until dad wiped them from my face. Dad was home.   
\------------------------------  
Hello there dear readers! No the story is not over just yet we have Arcos to deal with! So stay on the lookout for more chapters. I love you guys!


	134. Chapter 134

Once Aaron and I had regained our composure the adults got down to business.   
"So... Who's Arcos and what does he want?" Dean, or I guess Uncle Dean, asked the group. "Anybody? Cas do you have a clue?" I looked to Uncle Cas and watched his face scrunch up. He was obviously deep in thought,   
"I believe there was a human by that name many eons ago but I'm not sure."   
"Keres said that this guy had been around since Ancient Greece. Is it possible he may have lived in Greece?" Dad suggested.   
"I suppose that's possible." Uncle Crowley mused, "I'll send a couple of men out, see what they can find about this Arcos."  
"Hey just a suggestion here." Uncle Dean said, "You might want to look into what Keres was doing. I mean there's gotta be some clues, that bitch has been on our asses for almost twenty years!" I saw my brother shift in his seat. It was obvious that Keres was a sensitive topic for him. I cast a supportive smile in his direction and went back to listening to the adults.   
"Yes I'll look into that." Uncle Crowley replied, raising his fingers up almost as if he were about to snap. "One quick question what do you two bozos plan on doing about this so called army?" Army? Was there a war going on that Aaron and I didn't even know about?!   
"Yeah about that..." Dad sighed, running his hand through his hair.   
"I'm sure we can muster up some hunters." Mom piped up from her seat beside dad. Although we were discussing battle plans mom was the happiest I had seen her in a long time.   
"Even with all the hunters in the world there won't be enough to combat an army of monsters. Hell the average vampire nest has twelve of them. Imagine a hundred nests all at once." Dean sighed, "We're going to need some allies if we want to stand a chance." Allies? What kind of allies could he possibly be talking about? It's not like many people knew monsters existed, who did hunters turn to in times of distress?   
"I would be more than willing to lend some of my men to the cause but there is a limit to how many I can supply. Hell doesn't run itself," Uncle Crowley explained. It was a strange thought that this man who I had known my whole life ruled over countless demons. Even so, he was still a part of my family and deep down I knew he really cared about everyone here.   
"How many do you think you could part with?" Sam asked, I could see him calculating the numbers in his head. I had no idea how many hunters existed, so it was impossible for me to even guess the number of demonic reinforcements needed.   
"Perhaps two-hundred, maybe three. I can't part with any more than that," Uncle Crowley revealed to the group. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have some matters I must attend to. I'll let you know if I find anything of use." What happened next was quite surprising. Uncle Crowley snapped his fingers and just like that he disappeared. Ok, I was at the end of my rope here. I didn't think I could take much more of this.   
"That would definitely help us out," mom mused. "Would that be enough juice to help us out?"   
"Cas, do you think some of your brothers or sisters would be up to help us?" Dad questioned his friend.   
"I'm sure some would. Perhaps fifty at the most." Uncle Cas thought for a moment, "If I could explain the situation to them I'm sure even more would join us."   
"On the subject of angels, are we not going to talk about Gabriel?" Uncle Dean exclaimed.   
"Gabriel?" Uncle Cas echoed, disbelief painted across his face. "He's alive?"   
"Not only is he alive; he saved my family." Dad informed my uncle. Wait, were they talking about my guardian angel from earlier?   
"He's been alive the whole time?" Cas was fuming, and then he screamed. "Gabriel!" Within seconds the seat Uncle Crowley had left empty less than a minute ago, was now filled with the man from earlier. I cast a wide eyed look over at Aaron, he seemed to be just as surprised as me.   
"You rang?" Gabriel asked, propping his feet up on the table. "Hey there, cupcake, long time no see." It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me. How the hell was I supposed to answer him? He had saved my life, he was my guardian angel, and I barely knew him.   
"I-uh." God, I couldn't think of anything to say. I always had things to say, I was the chatty one.   
"I must say you clean up nicely," The angel stated with a smile.   
"Hey, birdbrain, Cas was talking to you." Uncle Dean huffed, judging by the look on his and dad's face they had met him before.   
"Dean, Sam! It's been awhile! Looks like life has been good to the two of you and Sam congrats. Although..." Gabriel paused for a second and looked at me. "Your daughter can be quite the handful." This time I knew exactly what to say,   
"Gee, thanks."   
"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. After all most of the Angels call me the troublemaker." He chuckled before returning his focus to my parents. "(Y/n) it's nice to finally meet you."   
"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you." Mom replied with a polite smile.   
"All good things I hope," my guardian angel said.   
"Of course," mom chuckled. I looked over at Uncle Cas, he looked seriously pissed.   
"Where have you been?" He asked his brother.   
"Hiding out in heaven. I found this nifty little artist's heaven a couple years back and holed up there until I needed to watch over Emma." Gabriel explained, "I think you might know the owner, (y/n). Does the name Lily ring a bell?" Who was Lily? I had never heard her mention the name before. I looked to mom for an answer, but she was wearing a poker face. Gabriel gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's really nice, very colorful."   
"Gabriel," Cas warned.   
"What little brother?" The angel asked. "Mad I've been hiding from you?"   
"We can discuss that later. We have more important things to deal with." Cas stared his brother down.   
"Like what?" Gabriel asked a smirk on his face.  
"Like war."


	135. Chapter 135

“War, whatcha talking about little brother?” Gabriel asked, the smirk still on his face. “Big brother Luci’s locked up downstairs, Crowley’s on your team, and you guys beat the darkness years ago. Who could you possibly be fighting with now? The air?” I assumed Luci was Lucifer, so I guess he was locked up in hell. That would explain how Uncle Crowley was the king of hell and not the devil. I opened my mouth to ask what the darkness was but decided against it. I didn’t feel like learning absolutely everything about my parent’s messed up world today.  
“An ancient wizard named Arcos.” Cas replied with a frown. “Does the name ring any bells?” I looked over at my guardian angel, he seemed to be deep in thought.  
“The name’s familiar,” Gabriel paused looking at my Uncle. “I think I heard a reaper or someone like that mentioning an immortal by that name. They seemed pretty pissed that he wouldn’t die.”  
“A reaper, aw man we don’t have to die again to communicate with one, do we?” Uncle Dean whined. Wait they had died before the incident with my mother? What were they immortal?  
“What are you two immortal or something?” Aaron voiced my thoughts to the group. Dad let out a small laugh,  
“Far from it but we do seem to have a habit of dying and coming back. Let’s hope the two of you don’t develop that trait.” He smiled at Aaron and me. Despite the fact I had just learned that he was my dad I trusted this man with my life. I don’t know why, maybe it was just because he had already helped protect me from a monster. It didn’t matter how or why I trusted him, all that mattered was that he was now in my life.  
“So what’s this ancient wizard got that we don’t?” Gabriel asked, switching the subject back to the impending war.  
“Monsters, we don’t know how many or what kind yet.” Mom said, “We’re going to try and gather as many hunters as we can but we aren’t estimating much. Only a hundred or so I’d say.”  
“And Crowley promised two to three hundred demons to help us,” Dad added. “We were wondering if you and Cas could round up some angels that would be willing to help.”  
“I be more than willing to help but I’m not sure many of my family members would be up for that. What are the stakes here? What does this Arcos fellow want?” My guardian angel asked.  
“From what Keres said, he wants to wipe humanity off the face of the earth.” Uncle Dean took a swig from his beer that had been forgotten about until now.  
“Oh that’s all?” Gabriel joked but no one laughed. I don’t know about the others but I was so exhausted from the day that I had no energy to. “Tough crowd… Alright I’ll see what I can do. Come on Cassie.” Just like that both Gabriel and Uncle Cas faded away to nothing. Could everyone do that? It sure seemed like that.  
“So we have both heaven and hell on our side. That’s gotta help us out on the battlefield.” Dad reasoned to mom and Uncle Dean, the only adults left at the table.  
“Yeah but it’s going to take some time to gather up the hunters willing to help us.” Uncle Dean sighed. “I’ll start making some phone calls.”  
“I will too, kids why don’t you head to bed. We can talk more in the morning.” Mom said as she pulled out her cellphone. Aaron rose from his seat without a word but I stayed put.  
“Emma?” Mom cast a puzzled look in my direction.  
“If this wizard is really trying to wipe humanity off the earth then I want to join. I want to fight.” I figured if the world was going to be overwhelmed by monsters I might as well try to make myself useful.  
“No,” Was all mom said as she got up to look for her address book. “Absolutely not.”  
“Oh come on, Princess, we need all the help we can get.” Uncle Dean jumped to my defense, Besides she’s a Winchester-“  
“Winchester or not, she’s not going to war. She’s still a child!” Mom exclaimed, whipped around to face my Uncle. “There’s no way in hell I’d let her walk into a fight with a monster, let alone a war against them! I just got my family back together, I’m not letting it be torn apart again.” I could understand why mom was against my decision but…  
“Mom earlier you said that you couldn't stop us from going and fighting monsters. What’s different now?” I challenged my mother. I knew she didn’t like the idea of Aaron or me in harm’s way but I had to help them protect the world.  
“What’s different is that it’s not just hunting one monster here and there. It’s a war Emma. There will be dozens if not hundreds of monsters trying to kill you. I can’t let you walk into danger like that.” Mom explained, a frown visible on her face.  
“If you train us they won’t be able to hurt us,” Aaron piped up from behind me. “We’d be able to help aid the war effort and not get in anyone’s way.” I didn’t know Aaron felt the same way about this war but it was good that he did. We always worked well together. The room was silent for around a minute before dad spoke up,  
“They are Winchesters, (y/n), I know they’ll be able to defend themselves.”  
“I don’t care! I don’t want to lose them, I can’t lose them.” Mom exploded with an intensity I had never seen before. I shrunk back into my chair and watched her go off on dad.  
“They’ve never been in a combat situation before! As soon as we stepped foot anywhere near a monster they’d be in danger!” Mom yelled.  
“So?” Uncle Dean shrugged his shoulders. “We’re in danger every time we get near a monster. It’s part of the gig.”  
“But they’re not part of the gig! They’re just kids! They deserve to have a normal life!” Mom shouted.  
“Mom if we don’t defeat Arcos, then there won’t be a thing called a normal life. Not for you, for me, or anyone for that matter. We’ll all be dead or fighting for our life against monsters.” I stood up for myself. I wasn’t going to go down without a fight that was for sure.  
“It’d be better to know how to defend ourselves anyways. Monsters or not the world is full of things that want to hurt us. You can’t protect us from everything.” Aaron added onto my thought.  
“I have an idea that will make everyone happy.” Dad said after listening to us speak. “We’ll do the same thing we did with you, (y/n). We’ll train them and then test their skills. If they’re efficient enough they can join us. If not, then they’ll have to sit it out. How does that sound?” Mom was quiet but slowly nodded her head up and down.  
“Great, we’ll start first thing tomorrow morning.” Uncle Dean smiled at the two of us. “Why don’t you two go get some sleep? It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow.”  
“Ok, good night see you in the morning.” I said as I got up from my seat.  
“Good night,” Dad replied. I gave him a smile and retreated to my room, glad that one thing was still the same from earlier today. I wasn’t sure how much more change I could handle. I didn’t even change into pajamas, I just collapsed on my bed. Tomorrow morning I was going to begin my training to become a hunter… can’t wait.


	136. Chapter 136

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I changed into a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants I slowly made my way downstairs. I was greeted by the sight of mom baking Aaron and I's favorite breakfast,  
"Nutella stuffed pancakes?! Yes, I missed these things!" Uncle Dean exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen. Mom laughed and put another pancake onto the serving plate.   
"The kids love them, I thought it would be a nice treat. I remembered how much you used to love them." I felt really bad for mom, she had lived years without seeing my dad or my uncle but to them it probably felt like only a day since they had last seen mom. I sat down at the breakfast bar next to Uncle Dean.  
"Good morning," he greeted me warmly.   
"Morning," I replied as I drizzled syrup all over my pancake.   
"You do know that your mother is the best chef in the world right?" He asked as he took a giant bite out of one of his pancakes.   
"Yup," I chuckled as mirrored my uncle. As the two of us tore into our breakfast I heard unfamiliar footsteps heading towards the kitchen. I turned towards the heavy sounding steps and saw my dad emerge from the doorway, bed head and all.   
"Morning Sammy!" Uncle Dean managed to get out through a mouthful of food.   
"Morning," dad yawned as he made his way over to mom's side. "Morning beautiful," he said before kissing mom on the forehead. I could practically feel the love radiating off of the two of them, I had never seen mom so happy. "Morning Emma," I was caught off guard for a second but quickly recovered.   
"Morning Dad, how'd you sleep?"   
"Like a rock, I haven't slept that well in ages." Dad replied with a tired grin. "Are you ready to start training?" Finally!   
"I thought you would never ask!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat.   
"What about Aaron?" Uncle Dean asked. "I thought he was being trained too?"   
"He's already up, I saw him outside with his camera." Dad replied as he grabbed a cup of coffee. That's so typical of Aaron, he always wanted get up early so he could take pictures of the sunrise.   
"He's probably been up since sunrise." I said as I got up from my seat, "I don't know how he does it."   
"Your dad here used to be like that but instead of photography he always would... Exercise." Dean said as if a shiver ran down his back. Mom and I laughed at his joke.   
"Haha very funny," dad rolled his eyes at his brother. "Come on Emma lets get Aaron so we can start your training." I followed dad out to the front yard, "Aaron it's time to start training." My brother didn't look up from his camera,   
"Ok I'll be there in one minute, I almost have the perfect shot."   
"Alright we'll be in the garage." Dad said as he walked back inside. I stood there for a moment just thinking. Why the garage? Wouldn't the yard work just fine? I shrugged my shoulders and hurried after my dad. When I got the garage the nice warm demeanor my dad usually had around him was gone,   
"Today you'll learn how to defend yourself, not only from humans but from monsters. We'll focus on physical fighting today." He said once Aaron stepped into the room.   
"Now I'm going to teach you a couple simple steps and I want you to copy them."   
Three hours ticked by and Aaron and I were sweating, this training was tough! Although I was tired I focused my energy on being as efficient as possible. I didn't want to waste any energy I still had.   
"Alright... Stop." Dad instructed. Maybe we were finally done? "Our last exercise for the day is one on one combat."   
"I'm sorry what?" Aaron panted, obviously tired. He wasn't on the track team like I was, so his stamina was sort of low.   
"You'll both have to try to take me down. When you're out on a hunt a monster isn't going to stop just because you're tired. You have to always be on your guard." Dad instructed. "Now Aaron come at me." Aaron took a couple of steps towards dad before throwing a punch at his face. Dad easily dodged it and managed to pin Aaron in less than fifteen seconds. "Not too bad for your first time in a fight, we'll have to work on your punches though. I could see that one coming from a mile away."   
"Ok, I'll try harder next time." Aaron said as dad helped him up from the ground.   
"Good, ok Emma your turn." Dad motioned for me to come at him. I stared at him for a moment before launching myself full speed at him. My sudden burst of energy seemed to catch him off guard, which was good in this situation. I threw a couple punches at his face but he managed to dodge them. I sent another punch, this time towards his stomach, and managed to land a hit. That's when dad started to fight back a bit harder. I was running out of ideas when I remembered I was fighting a guy so I kicked him where it would count. Dad winced in pain but quickly recovered. Within seconds I was on the ground with him hovering over me.   
"Not bad, not bad at all." Dad nodded in approval before helping me to my feet. "I think after some more training the two of you will be tough enough to come hunting with us."   
"Really?" We answered in unison, we did that a lot being twins and all.   
"Yes really," dad chuckled. "Now how about you two wash up? We can catch up once you're clean."


	137. Chapter 137

Once Aaron and I had cleaned up we met dad downstairs in the living room.   
"Where's mom?" I asked, noticing her absence.   
"She and Dean went out to grab some groceries. Your mom was running out of food with all the guests we had. They should be back in an hour or so." Dad explained from his seat on the recliner. "That gives us time to get to know each other, after all I didn't even know you existed until yesterday."   
"Yeah, we don't really know anything about you either." Aaron aid as we sat down on the couch.   
"What did your mom tell you?" Dad asked quietly. It was plain to see that he was nervous about the the answer.  
"Well she said you were really tall and nice," Aaron explained.   
"Yeah she said you went around saving people and that was why you couldn't come to visit." I added remembering the lies she told us when we were little. Well to be fair she wasn't lying, just withholding information from us.   
"Well she wasn't too far off I'd say," Dad let out a small laugh. "Enough about me, what about you two?"   
"What about us?" I asked, it was a vague question. There was so much to talk about I had no idea where to start.   
"Anything, I really know nothing about you two." Dad hesitated for a moment, "Um, how about we start with something easy? When's your birthday?"   
"May 7th," I replied. "2:31am"   
"2:26am, I'm five minutes older than her." Aaron always loved to rub that part in. Sometimes he would tell me back when I was your age and then tell me what he did five minutes ago. He could be really annoying if he wanted to.   
"Only five minutes huh? Was anyone with your mom when she was having you two?" I thought for a moment,   
"Yeah mom said that uncle Cas was there and two of her friends."   
"Her friends?" Dad echoed.   
"Yeah Brie and Charlie. We don't really rambler Charlie that well, she died in a car crash when we were little."   
"What did this Charlie look like?" Dad asked quietly.   
"Um she had red hair I think? Emma where does mom keep the scrapbooks?" Aaron asked.   
"Uh I think she keeps them under the tv? Let me check." I got up from my seat and looked underneath the tv. Sure enough there were a couple scrapbooks. I grabbed the white one and returned to my seat. "Cover over here dad. You won't be able to see from all the way over there." He smiled and sat down next to me. "This is mom when she was really pregnant with us. I think she said we were born a day later or something like that." Mom's stomach was huge in the photo and underneath was the caption,   
"(Y/n) a day before the twins arrived." Dad read aloud, "Who took this photo?"   
"I think it was Charlie, mom had been staying with her when she found out about us." Aaron explained as he flipped the page. "Here's mom on the way to the hospital. Brie was the one talking pictures, I remember because she always says that mom was screaming for her to stop taking pictures." I let out a laugh, the photo was great. Mom was trying to grab the camera away from Brie and you could see Charlie in the back holding her other hand. "Uncle Cas said if anyone else was driving that day we would have wound up in a car crash." Dad laughed at the photo.   
"Oh and this one is the first photo of us!" I pointed to a picture of mom holding two bundles of blankets close to her chest. "I'm on the right and Aaron's on the left."   
"You're so tiny," dad whispered as he looked at the photo. I could hear the sadness of not being there for us in his voice.   
"And this is the group photo!" Aaron tried to divert the attention to the next picture. It was of mom and her friends with Aaron and I snuggled into her side.   
"I wish I could've been there..." Was all dad said.   
"Hey, we aren't mad at you. It's not your fault. Like you said earlier, you didn't even know we existed!" I tried to cheer him up a bit. "Here let's look at these!"   
An hour passed by in a blur of pictures; I really felt like dad had an idea about who we were. He knew about Aaron's photography and my,   
"You write?" Dad asked when he flipped the page revealing a cutout from a newspaper.   
"Uh, yeah, but I don't write poems anymore. I kind of got bored with them." I stammered. I hated talking about my writing with other people, especially with my family.   
"What do you write now?" Dad asked curiously.   
"Nothing really I just-" I tried to quickly dismiss the topic of discussion but Aaron felt like being a pest again.   
"She's writing this story about demons and Angels. It's a really cool idea, you see there's this girl who-" I stepped on his foot to shut him up.   
"It's nothing really," I insisted.   
"If you enjoy writing, why didn't you do that paper for my class?" Shit I was hoping he wouldn't ask about that.   
"Well I-"   
"Emma, tell me the truth." Dad said in a stern voice. I let out a deep breath,   
"I was busy working on my own story. I had this great idea and I just had to get it down on paper. The next thing I knew it was three in the morning and I hadn't even started the school paper. I'll go do it now." I got up from my seat and headed up to my room. Hopefully I wouldn't have to juggle schoolwork and training to become a hunter for long.


	138. Chapter 138

When I arrived at school the next morning I found a surprise waiting in my locker. There was a single pink rose with a card attached to it.   
"Ooh, looks like someone's got a secret admirer!" My best friend Mia giggled.   
"Shut up!" I hissed, grabbing the card. I didn't want to be the talk of the school. I was trying to stay off the radar, especially because of my new training. The last thing I wanted right now was to draw attention to myself but who would send me flowers? How the hell did they get into my locker?   
"Salmon is for desire... What the hell?" I muttered. That was all the card said and then there was a picture of a man making out with a giant fish.   
"I think the flowers are the color salmon..." Mia offered in an attempt to be helpful.   
"But why this picture? Are they trying to be funny?" I asked, flipping the card over hoping that there would be some sort of explain action on the back. There wasn't.   
"Beats me, but isn't it exciting? You have a mystery to solve!" She said. The last thing I needed was a mystery, I had schoolwork and training to focus on.   
"I'll ask around... but leave your name out of it." Mia added the last part when she saw the frown on my face. "Hey don't worry about it. What if it's some really hot guy?"   
"Please there are no hot guys in this school." I rolled my eyes at my friend's attempt to cheer me up. What?! It was true! As much as I had tried to find any of the guys around me attractive I just couldn't. Although... My guardian angel was kind of cute. I'd never admit that to anyone though.   
"Normally I'd agree with you but have you seen that new janitor? I could stare at him all day." Mia sighed as she leaned against the lockers. I stifled a laugh, there was an extremely high chance she was talking about my Uncle Dean.   
"Yeah, he sure is dreamy." I played along with her antics. "I gotta get to class. I'll see ya in third period."   
"See ya!"   
The rest of the day passed in a blur. Mia and I were unable to find any clues as to who left the flower in my locker. When I returned home I was greeted by Dad and Uncle Dean arguing with each other.   
"I'm telling you there's gotta be something we're missing with this guy! He's been around since ancient times, there's gotta be something on him." Dad insisted, "If a reaper is- Emma, Aaron! How was school?"   
"Good, Emma got fl-" I stomped on Aaron's foot to shut him up.   
"A good grade on my math test." I lied as I made my way towards the stairs.   
"Stop. Bring it back." Uncle Dean instructed. I could tell by his tone that I should listen. I backtracked to the kitchen and let out a huff.   
"What?"   
"What did you really get?" Uncle Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.   
"I got a flower in my locker, alright? It's not that big of deal." I looked at the ground, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.   
"Ooh from who?" Uncle Dean teased.   
"I don't know, some weirdo who decided that attaching a picture of a man making out with a fish was funny," I explained.   
"I'm sorry... What?" Dad raised an eyebrow in question.   
"You heard me. Here see for yourself." I pulled the card out of my book bag and threw it on the table.   
"Salmon is for desire?" Dad read aloud. "Well I'm not sure how I should feel about that."   
"You and me both." I replied. "I don't know who sent it and to be honest I really could care less."  
"So when are we gonna train again?" Aaron asked. I was curious too, I knew they wanted us in top form soon so it was obvious that we would need to train lots.   
"After dinner, why don't you guys go get your homework done now? That way you won't have to worry about it later," Dad suggested.   
"Sounds good," I adjusted my book bag and went up to my room.   
Thankfully I only had a little bit of homework to do. My plan was to get it done and then start asking questions about monsters. I really didn't know anything about them and if I was going to fight them I should at least know how to kill them. I plowed through my homework and thirty minutes later I was done.   
"Took you long enough!" A voice exclaimed once I finished my last math problem. I jumped out of my seat and came face to face with,   
"Gabriel?! What the hell was that for?!" I shrieked.   
"I've been waiting for you finish for ages. We got stuff to talk about." He said as if he were completely in the right.   
"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, slowly taking my seat once again.   
"About twenty minutes and I must say your thinking face is very cute." He said with a big cheeky grin. For the second time today I felt the heat rush to my cheeks but I wouldn't let him know that.   
"Aren't you supposed to be out recruiting Angels?" I changed the subject. The last thing I needed was to fall for an angel, let alone my guardian angel.   
"Already did that. Got about seventy in all. All I have to do is snap my fingers and they'll be here, ready for battle." He explained, getting up off of my bed, in order to wander around my room. "So how was school?"   
"Uh, fine I guess. I got a weird letter from a secret admirer." I explained as I watched him explore my room.   
"What do you mean weird?" He asked looking over at me with his golden eyes. We're all angel's eyes gold? Nah, Cas had blue eyes.   
"I mean the weirdo sent a picture of a man making out with a fish along with the message 'Salmon is for desire'." I rolled my eyes, just saying that phrase made me sound stupid.   
"Well that's... Charming?" Gabriel suggested. "Assuming that the flowers were the color salmon. Otherwise that's just plain weird."   
"So do you want anything or did you just stop by to chat?" I really wanted to get to training but if my guardian angel had a message or something like that for me I should listen. After all he's the angel that talked to Mary and Joseph if I remembered correctly.   
"Well I figured you'd have a bunch of questions about the hunting life so I'd thought I'd elaborate on what I can." He said as he scanned through my bookshelf.   
"Uh, thanks I guess." I replied, well at least I could get some questions answered. I thought back to Saturday and only one thing stood out in my mind at the moment. "So who's Lily? You mentioned you hid out in her heaven or something like that."   
"You've never heard of Lily?" Gabriel seemed legitimately surprised at my question.   
"Should I know her?" I raised an eyebrow in question.   
"Yeah I mean... Well it'd be better for me to show you rather than explain it." Gabriel said as he made my way over to my side.   
"What do you-" I was cut off mid sentence by Gabriel placing two fingers on my forehead. Suddenly the whole world went black.


	139. Chapter 139

When I woke up I was on a beach. How the hell did I end up here? I propped my self up and took in the environment around me. The sun was beating down on my skin, the sand felt warm on my feet, and the sound of crashing waves drowned out the calls of the birds. I looked around, the beach was pretty empty. There were only a couple of families strewn across the sand.   
"Like what you see cupcake?" Gabriel appeared in front of me but in a bright green swimsuit.   
"If you mean the beach, then yeah I do." I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Why'd you bring me here?" Gabriel sat down next to me.   
"Well there's a lot that you don't know." He said as he looked at the ocean.   
"Hey!" I interjected. I may not be at the top of all my classes but to say I know nothing was an insult.   
"About hunting." Gabriel chuckled, "Don't worry, you're pretty smart by every other standard."   
"Uh thanks." I replied as I looked out at the beautiful blue water. Man, wherever we were it was beautiful! "But couldn't we talk about hunting back home? I mean yeah this place is great but it seems a bit unnecessary."   
"Trust me, what I'm about to tell you is important." He let out a sigh. "Do you recognize those people over there?" I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a family of four just a hundred or so yards away from us. There were two little girls playing in the sand while their parents watched from their beach towels.   
"No... Should I?" I turned my head back to the angel.   
"How about we get a closer look." He suggested, getting up from the sand. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him over to the family. They didn't seem to notice our presence. "What about now?" I looked at the small children and noticed some familiar features on one of their faces. No that was impossible...  
"Is... Is that mom?" I asked, not too sure I wanted to know the answer.   
"Yup and that's Lily." He pointed to the blonde haired child who was happily throwing sand at my mom.   
"My mom had a sister?" I didn't even realize the words were coming out of my mouth. "Why are you telling me this and not her?"   
"Because with all the crap that's coming our way I feel like we might see your aunt." Gabriel explained with a frown.   
"Is she in hiding or something?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "Wait, I thought you said you had been hiding in her heaven. So isn't she dead?" Thousands of questions were racing through my mind.   
"Yeah she's dead." Gabriel confirmed the fact.   
"Ok, so if she's dead why do you feel like we might see her again?" I asked, turning back to the blonde haired child. She seemed so happy and full of life it was hard to believe she was dead.   
"I found something while I was out recruiting Angels that makes me think ghosts are one of the monsters Arcos is recruiting." Gabriel said, "I have a bad feeling that this guy has the ability to pull souls out of heaven and if that's the case he's going to select the ones he knows will affect our troops."   
"He's going to make mom fight her dead sister..." I muttered. It was a sick thought but I could see the logic behind it. "Let's hope your wrong."   
"I hope so too but you can't tell anyone what I just told you, especially your mom." The angel stated as he started to walk away from my mom and her family.   
"Why not? Shouldn't we let her know what she might be up against?" I scurried after him. I didn't know where I was but I knew that Gabriel was my only ticket out of here.   
"If we tell her she won't take the news well. Your mother's still upset about losing her sister and if she discovers that Lily might be in danger she'll kill herself trying to protect her. Besides we need your mom out on the battlefield, she's an incredible hunter. We can't have her running off to New Mexico to check on a grave." He explained as we walked through the wet sand, the waves occasionally flowing over our feet. "Just promise me you'll tell me you won't mention any of this to her."   
"I promise," even though I wasn't comfortable keeping such a secret from my mom I knew that Gabriel was correct. We walked in silence for a few minutes until he suddenly stopped and turned to face me.   
"I feel bad, you trust me unconditionally and here I am keeping information from you."   
"What are you-" I tried to figure out what he was talking about but he cut me off.   
"I- I'm the one who sent the flower but I swear I didn't add that message to it." He stammered quickly. Wait Gabriel sent the flower? Why would he do that?"  
"Why would you send me flowers?" I blurted out my question before I could stop myself.   
"Because... I thought you and Aaron had a rough weekend so I thought a little pick me up was in order." Gabriel said quickly. "I hope I didn't offend you or anything. I mean I was just trying to cheer you up and-" it was my turn to cut him off. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he shut right up.   
"Thanks, I really liked the flower." I gave him a smile and started walking down the beach once again.   
"Y-yeah, no problem!" Gabriel stammered as he hurried after me.   
"So just where are we?" I asked, looking out over the ocean.   
"Your dreams, well with a touch of your aunt's heaven." He explained with a smile.   
"So I'm sleeping?" I questioned my guardian angel.   
"Yup but we should probably wake you up. We don't want your parents to get worried." He raised his hand as if he was about to snap but paused. "If you could keep the whole flower thing just between us. I don't think your dad would be too happy if he found out I was giving you flowers."   
"I wasn't too keen on telling anyone anyways." I replied.   
"Ok good. See you in a bit!" Just like that he snapped his fingers and I woke up all alone in my bedroom.


	140. Chapter 140

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Everyday it was the same thing; school, eat, train, sleep, and repeat. On the weekends Gabriel would stop by with Uncle Cas and update us on their search for clues. No one had seen or heard from Uncle Crowley since the day Aaron and I learned about hunting and mom was starting to worry.   
"Look all I'm saying is it he normally checks in when he's off searching for things." She sighed amongst the cluttered dining room table. Mom, dad, and Uncle Dean had been calling every hunter they could think of in order to enlist their help. There were pages upon pages of numbers on the table; some disconnected, others went straight to voicemail, a couple answered but when they figured out who was calling hung up on us. "And we're going to need a lot more demons on our side if we can't get anyone to help us."   
"Have you tried calling Garth? He might be able to get a couple of guys on our side." Dad suggested. Who was Garth?  
"He's alive? I thought he went missing!" Mom seem genuinely surprised at dad's statement.   
"Oh yeah but he's different than last time you saw him." Uncle Dean said as he crossed out a number on one of the lists. "He's a werewolf now."   
"A werewolf?" I echoed, I bit my tongue. I know I wasn't supposed to be listening in on their conversation, I was supposed to be training in the garage.   
"Emma I thought I told you to work on your right hook." Dad said, looking up from his list of numbers.   
"Sorry I was grabbing my iPod when I overheard your conversation, sorry." I apologized and hurried off to the garage. Over the last two weeks it had become Aaron and I's personal gym. Dad had brought in an old punching bag and a treadmill that Aaron was currently on.   
"What took you so long?" My brother asked continuing to jog in place.   
"I was grabbing my iPod I told you that." I replied hooking the machine up to the speakers that Aaron and brought down from his room.   
"That doesn't take five minutes," He quipped.   
"Ok fine I was listening in on the adults." I sighed as I turned my iPod on shuffle.   
"Did they have anything interesting to say?" Aaron asked.   
"I heard them talking about Uncle Crowley and some werewolf named Garth. They were talking about him being able to recruit some more hunters." I explained as I threw a couple punches at the punching bag.   
"I thought werewolves were bad?" Aaron questioned.   
"I thought so too." I replied, throwing a well aimed punch at the bag. That was a good one! "So how are things between you and Maria?" I heard my brother trip on the treadmill. Bingo.   
"W-what?" He stammered as he recovered his footing.   
"Maria Lopez, you know the new girl who sits next to you in English? What's going on with you two?" I knew he had a crush on her so it was pretty fun teasing him about it.   
"N-nothing I swear! We're just friends." My brother insisted as he wiped some of his hair away from his face.   
"Sure..." I laughed before throwing another punch. Not bad, not bad at all. I was about to pester him again when the speakers began to play a new song. I cast a giant grin over my shoulder and started punching to the beat, "Let's get down to business!"   
"To defeat the Huns!" Aaron joined in with my out of tune singing and the two of us started to train with a renewed sense of energy.   
"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" I belted out, landing a near perfect punch. What was with this song? It made almost everything seem cooler or better than before.   
"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met!" Aaron sang out from the treadmill.   
"And you can bet before we're through." I glanced over at Aaron and the two of us yelled in unison,   
"Mister, I'll make a man out of you!"   
When the song was over the two of us decided to take a breather. We were exhausted in every sense of the word and there's only so much the Mulan soundtrack can do. We wandered back into the house and saw a familiar figure standing in kitchen.   
"Uncle Crowley, you're back!" I exclaimed. It had been awhile since I had seen him and I had been extremely worried that Arcos had gotten to him.   
"Hello dear, my it looks like you two had quite the workout." He commented on my twin and I's disheveled appearance.   
"How are they coming along?" Uncle Crowley asked my parents and uncle.   
"They're doing great. In fact I think they're ready to join the big leagues." Dad commented, "That is if they can defeat a proper opponent."   
"Well moose and squirrel won't do now will they?" Crowley asked my mom who shook her head no. "They need an opponent who's closer to their age and I think I have just the person." He snapped his fingers and a young man appeared in the doorway. "This is Theo, one of my best men. He should be a perfect candidate to test the twin's prowess." I gulped and looked at the dark skinned angel, he seemed to be completely made of lean muscle. I glanced over at Aaron and could see the look of panic on his face.   
"Oh don't worry you two, you're more than ready to take on a demon." Uncle Dean tried to lift our spirits. "You'll be fine."   
"Why don't we test that theory. To the garage." Uncle Crowley said leading all of us back to where Aaron and I had been only minutes ago.   
Once the center of the room was clear Aaron and I waited for our instructions.   
"Aaron, why don't you go first since you're the oldest?" Mom suggested as she fiddled with her sleeve. She had to be just as nervous as Aaron and I with the way she was acting. My brother didn't say anything as he stepped into the center of the room.   
"There is only one rule in this fight." Uncle Crowley explained to the two fighters, "No killing. Everything else is fair play. Begin."   
I watched in amazement and horror as Theo launched himself at my brother. Aaron was able to dodge his attack and knee the demon in the abdomen. Theo, who had been silent since arriving let out a grunt. That hit seemed to wake him up and he tackled Aaron to the ground. The demon started to repeatedly punch my brother in the face, causing blood to pour out of Aaron's nose. Somehow Aaron was able to roll out of the demon's grip and was now on top of it. It was his turn to knock the shit out of Theo and that's exactly what he did. A couple seconds later the demon's head stopped moving and I could tell he was knocked out.   
"Well it looks like we have a winner." Uncle Crowley slowly clapped. "Very nice, Aaron, very nice indeed." I had to admit the raw power my brother showed in that fight gave me the chills. It was good to know that he was on my side. "Now since Theo is indisposed at the moment I'll have to call upon another one of my men." The King of hell snapped his fingers once again. This time Theo disappeared and a new demon stood where he had previously been.   
"Allow me to introduce Phillip." Theo? Phillip? Just what kind of names were those for a demon? I assumed they were nicknames because their traditional names must be too long or hard to pronounce. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and took in the sight of my opponent. He was tall, almost as tall as my dad with the muscle mass of a bear. It would take all my strength to take him down. "Emma, are you ready?" Uncle Crowley asked. I nodded my head and stepped into the center of the room. "Once again, just to clarify, the only rule is no killing. You may begin."   
Instead of launching himself at me, like Theo did to Aaron, Phillip and I started to circle one another. I looked for a weak spot of some sort but nothing was popping out at me. Come on, Emma, think! He definitely had a lot of mass but did he have the speed to match? Maybe he couldn't corner well? If so that would give me an opening to attack.   
Before I could figure out a plan of attack, Phillip started lumbering towards me. Wait I had a plan, attack.   
I clenched my fist and laid a pretty solid punch on his face. It didn't do much to slow him down. In response Phillip kneed me in the gut, which hurt like a bitch, and slammed his elbow down onto my shoulder. Shit! I fell to the ground in pain. Come on, Emma, do something! Before Phillip could kick me in the ribs I kicked his feet out from under him. My plan was a success and the demon fell to the ground with a loud thud. I quickly scrambled on top of him and wrapped my fingers around his neck. I wasn't going to kill him, just cut off his oxygen supply until he passed out. I struggled to maintain my grip on his throat as he thrashed underneath me. Over time his struggles became weaker and weaker until he passed out.   
"Well it appears we have a winner." Uncle Crowley smiled. "I must say I'm glad both of you are ready for battle because I think I found a lead on dear old Arcos. Have any of you ever been to Berwick, Louisiana?"


	141. Chapter 141

Never in a million years would I imagine I would be spending my eighteenth birthday entirely on the road. It took fifteen hours to drive from awake Forest, North Carolina to Berwick, Louisiana and we were only ten hours in. We had left extremely early in the morning, around 2:30am I think, and started driving. Uncle Dean and Aaron were in his car while mom, dad, and I were in mom's minivan. Normally I wouldn't want to be seen in her old green car, it looked really lame, but at this moment I was happy I was riding in here. There was plenty of room to stretch out and move unlike in Uncle Dean's car. What there wasn't a lot of were thing to do.  
I had seriously unpacked my entertainment options. My phone had already died and was currently on the charger, out of my reach, I had read the two book I brought, and I couldn't come up with a good idea to write. I had tried taking a nap but considering I slept the first six hours of the trip I was wide awake and bored out of my mind.  
"How much longer?" I asked as moved up to the middle row of seats so I could talk to my parents better.  
"Five hours and ten minutes." Dad replied from the driver's seat. Mom had driven earlier this morning and was out cold in the passenger seat. "What, you getting bored?" He joked.  
"Yeah, I finished my books and my phone's still charging." I sighed, staring longingly at my dead phone.  
"Your mother has some books in that bag by her feet. You might like one of them." Dad suggested pointing to a knapsack at mom's feet. I tried to pick it up but it was a lot heavier than I expected it to be.  
"What does she have in here, bricks?" I hissed as I struggled to pull the bag to the backseat with me. When I finally had it on the seat next to me I peeked my head into the bag. She had a dozen or so books of various sizes inside of it. Hm, what book to read? I sorted through the various titles; Of Mice and Men, Harry Potter, and...  
"What's Supernatural?" I asked holding up an old worn paperback book. Dad looked up sharply from the road.  
"Nothing that you should be reading. Pick something else." He hastily explained.  
"But dad I'm an adult now. I should be able to read any book with no problems." I explained as I flipped over the book. I read the synopsis and didn't find anything wrong with it, it's not like it was an erotic book or something weird like that. "What's bad about this book? The description on the back seems interesting." Dad let out a sigh,  
"Fine, read it if you want but don't take any of it too seriously." Those were strange instructions,  
"Um ok. I'll be in the backseat reading." I said as I climbed back to my nest of blankets and snacks. I snuggled back into my spot and opened the book excited to read its contents.  
I didn't even notice when the car stopped two hours later, I was that engrossed in the book.  
"Emma, come out and stretch your legs for a little bit." Dad's voice brought me out of the realm of Supernatural.  
"Huh?" I asked, forcing myself to look away from the wonderful book. I was almost done, I only had two chapters left.  
"We're stretching our legs for a bit and grabbing some food. Come on." Mom said as she climbed out of the car.  
"Where are we?” I asked looking out of the window.  
“Just on the edge of Alabama, we are almost in Mississippi. Are you coming?” Dad informed me as he got out of the minivan.   
“Yeah, ok." I sighed as I put the book down. At least I'd have something to look forward to when I got back in the van. I climbed out of the car and saw Uncle Dean and Aaron standing nearby Uncle Dean's car. I walked over to them and peered inside the car. I would have expected it to show signs of wear and tear, after all it was a really old car. However everything inside looked new and hardly used.  
"Appreciating Baby?" Uncle Dean asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
"Baby?" Aaron echoed the name.  
"Yup, this is Baby. She's been in the family since before I was born." Uncle Dean said proudly.  
"Are you serious?" I asked as I walked around the car. It was in wonderful condition for being so old. I would hate to have seen its miles though, it probably had a couple million by now.  
"Yup, your dad and I were practically raised in this thing." Dean said as he affectionately rubbed the hood.  
"I swear he's in love with that car." Dad chuckled as he and mom walked towards us.  
"He really shows it, doesn't he?" Mom giggled before she stretched her arms above her head. "I'll tell you, one thing I didn't miss about hunting was all this driving."  
"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of it either." Aaron nodded his head in agreement.  
"Well then let's get some food so we can stay off the road for a little while longer." Dad suggested. "There's a decent looking burger place right over there."  
"Burgers are always good." Dean said with a grin. "Come on let's get some grub!"  
Once we were full we got back into the minivan and baby. I returned to my nest I had made and happily opened my book, excited to see how it ended.  
"What are you reading now, Emma?" Mom asked from the front seat once we were on the highway again.  
"Supernatural book one." I said as I held up the cover so she could see it.  
"Really? Your father let you read that?" I could hear the surprise in her voice so I peered around the pages to see what was going on. She was looking at dad with wide eyes and from my spot it looked like he was gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Sam, I must say I'm surprised. I thought you would still hate the book." Heh, that was a funny coincidence. Dad's name was Sam, just like one of the main characters in my book. "I would have thought you and Dean would have sent Charlie off to delete all the copies on the internet." Uncle Dean didn't like the books either? That was weird he probably would like it there was even a character named Dean... Wait.  
"We tried, even she couldn't do that." Dad grumbled.  
"Uh, what's the model of Uncle Dean's car?" I asked. I had to be sure before I asked.  
"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala. She's a really nice car, great personality." Mom replied nonchalantly. Well that settled it, this book had to be about my dad and uncle. There were too many similarities coupled with the fact that both of them hated the books. But something that mom said about the car worried me,  
"Mom you're making it sound like the car can talk or something like that."  
"That's because I have talked to her honey. There was a case where the car was turned into a human and your father and uncles were turned into women." She replied with a smile.  
"What, really?!" That was crazy! My dad was a woman and cars were human? That sounded like something straight out a tv show.  
"Yeah really. It wasn't that great." Dad grumbled as he followed behind Uncle Dean's car.  
"Did they turn that case into a book as well?" I asked with a smirk.  
"What, how do you know about that?!" Dad exclaimed. Mom started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.  
"I'm not stupid dad. Anyone who knows you would know it's you in the book." I explained through pearls of laughter.  
"I gotta find a way to get rid of those things," He grumbled.  
"Good luck with that. They're all over the place." Mom wiped away a couple tears from her eyes. I looked down at the few pages I had left,  
"Hey mom do you have the second book?"  
"Oh honey I have the whole series." Mom replied with a big smirk on her face. Dad seemed to be defeated by this statement,  
"Oh come on!"


	142. Chapter 142

Five hours later we were in the town of Berwick, Louisiana. Mom and dad had argued about where we would stay but they eventually agreed on a Red Roof Inn. Once we were checked into our rooms, Aaron and I's connected to the adult's, we called Uncle Crowley.  
"Crowley, it's Dean. We're in Berwick, what are we supposed to be looking for?" My uncle was pacing around the room with his cellphone in his hand. "Wait let me put you on speaker. Ok, shoot."  
"Like I was saying..." Uncle Crowley sighed. "One of my cronies tracked a shapeshifter by the name of Franklin back to this town. From what I've gathered he's one of Arcos' right hand men."  
"Wait, that name sounds familiar..." Mom muttered under her breath.  
"You met the scoundrel at that gala I invited you to. He's the one I stole the artifact from, speaking of the artifact it's been stolen." Crowley explained. I looked over at dad and he cast a questioning look in mom's direction. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response.  
"What's this artifact and who took it?" Uncle Dean asked as he continued to pace around the room. It was clear he wanted to get off our asses and do something about the situation.  
"It's called Tiveol. It's an ancient stone from German folklore, legend says it gives its owner the power to control the dead." The King of hell explained.  
"What do you mean control the dead? Like zombies?" Aaron asked.  
"Not zombies but ghosts." Crowley clarified. "I doubt the curmudgeon has it on him. He's probably passed it on to Arcos already. Even so it would be beneficial to our cause if we were to capture him. He's bound to know something about Arcos."  
"So where'd the demon track him to?" Dad asked.  
"Some old warehouse on the outside of town. From what my underling told me it's closed off to the public, some sort of crime scene. I'm sure you'll have no issues getting in there. After all you are the Winchester's." Before any of us could reply the king of hell hung up.  
"Well," mom stated. "Looks like we need some ids."  
"Ids?" Aaron quipped.  
"Yup, the police won't talk to just anyone." Uncle Dean explained as he flipped open his laptop. "I'll get those made. Sammy, you and (y/n) need to look through the police data base and see if you can find any reports at this supposed warehouse."  
"What should we do?" I asked. I wanted to help somehow, I wanted to be useful.  
"There's no way you two can pass as agents." Mom stated looking up from her computer. "So don't even ask."  
"Ok, so if we can't help you guys interrogate people what can we do?" I asked, being only eighteen sucked.  
"You could go scope out the crime scene," Uncle Dean suggested.  
"Isn't that our job, Dean?" Dad asked as he continued to type away at his laptop.  
"If we go to the police station and chase after witnesses it'll take all day. They can go look at the warehouse and see if they notice anything weird." Dean shot a smile in my direction. "I think they can handle it."  
"Can we, please?" Aaron and I said in unison. I started to give my parents my signature puppy dog eyes.  
"Wow Sammy, it looks like you have some competition. Her puppy dog look is almost as good as yours." Dean laughed as he worked on making fake ids. Dad did the same thing? It would make sense I guess as I had never seen mom do it before. Mom gave us one long look and then let out a sigh,  
"Ok, ok, fine. You can go look at the warehouse." She paused for a moment, "One question first, how are you planning on getting there?"  
"Can we take Baby?" Aaron asked excitedly. "I'll be our birthday present. We won't ask for anything else, promise!" I nodded my head in agreement, hoping that the answer would be yes. That car was beautiful and car rides with Aaron were always fun. Uncle Dean stopped typing for a moment and appeared deep in thought. He slowly reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his keys.  
"Only because it's your birthday. I don't want to see a scratch on her, do you understand?"  
"Of course, we'll be careful." Aaron said as Uncle Dean gave him the keys. I grabbed my purse and the two of us hurried outside.  
"Be safe!" Mom and Dad yelled as we shut the motel door.  
"We will!" I yelled back as I hopped into the passenger seat. "I get to drive us back here." I said to my brother.  
"Got it, what do you want to listen to?" He asked as he turned the key in the ignition.  
"I don't know, whatever's on the radio I guess." I shrugged my shoulders as I rolled the window down, allowing a cool breeze to blow through the car.  
"The radio it is." Aaron replied, dialing some of the knobs until a chipper radio station host's voice could be heard.  
"And now Maclean Dougie's marching mystery!" The man said before music began to blare out of the speakers. Aaron pulled out of the parking lot and soon the two of us were off on our first hunt.


	143. Chapter 143

When we got to the warehouse we noticed that there were no other cars parked nearby. In fact the place was pretty much deserted. Only the yellow police tape blocking the entrance indicated we were at the right place.  
"What do you think we should do?" Aaron asked as he shut off the engine.  
"I'm thinking we go inside and look around. No one's here so it should be safe." I reasoned.  
"Well just in case," Aaron said as he climbed out of the car and popped the trunk. I got out and followed him, curious as to what he had in the trunk. I peeked my head around the back of the car and saw an arsenal of weapons.  
"Wow, I didn't know Uncle Dean carried all of that." I exclaimed as my eyes trailed over the various guns and blades the trunk had to offer. "What's that?" I asked pointing to some chalk drawings on the top of the trunk.  
"Warnings of some kind. Uncle Dean told me about this earlier today, I don't think he'll mind us borrowing some of his stuff." Aaron explained as he handed me a pistol.  
"Will this help against a shapeshifter? I thought they could only be killed with silver." I asked as I tucked the gun into the back of my jeans.  
"It's got silver bullets in it." Aaron said as he grabbed a gun for himself and also putting it in the back of his jeans. "You ready?"  
"Yup, let's roll." I said and just like that the two of us were walking towards the warehouse. "Do we know what happened in here?"  
"I didn't here anything specific. We should be on our guard." Aaron replied as he pulled his gun out. "Follow my lead."  
"Bitch please, I'm going in first." Aaron didn't argue as I pulled my gun out. "Come on." We quietly crept inside the old building and were instantly greeted with the smell of rotting flesh. "Yuck!" I covered my nose with one hand and held my gun out with the other. "What is that?!" I pointed to a pile of god knows what in the floor. In the dim lighting it was hard to see but judging by the smell it had to be something that had died.  
"Here let me get my phone out." Aaron turned on the flashlight on his phone and shone it on the pile of nastiness. "Ok, that's just nasty." The pile consisted of human hair, blood, but the majority appeared to be skin.  
"It looks like Franklin shed his skin here." I recalled the fact that shapeshifter should shed their skin in order to change into another form. He could look like anyone at this point.  
"I'm assuming the cops thought this was a murder. This stuff is just disgusting." Aaron grabbed a nearby stick and poked the goo with it.  
"Is that really necessary, Aaron?" I asked as I scanned my eyes over the rest of the warehouse. It was pretty empty, just a couple of crates here and there. If it hadn't been for the pile of human remains I would have said this place was a bust. Even so we looked around just to make sure we didn't miss anything. We looked around for maybe ten minutes before deciding to head back to the car.  
"I can't believe they just left that goop in the warehouse." Aaron sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat. "I mean they think it's a murder, so why aren't they collecting forensic evidence and you know cleaning up the remains?"  
"Beats me," I replied as I hopped into the driver's seat. I could see why Dean loved this car so much, it was lovely. I turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. "So where are we headed now? Everyone else is probably still at the police station."  
"Hm... We could-" before Aaron could finish his thought my phone rang. I looked down at the screen and saw mom's number flashing on the screen. I picked up the phone and put it on speaker,  
"Hello?"  
"Emma, Aaron find anything at the warehouse?" Mom asked.  
"Just a pile of goop. The shifter changed forms for sure." I replied, "It was really gross by the way."  
"Yeah well the hunting lifestyle isn't that pretty to begin with." Mom's laughter floated out of the speaker. "So what are you two doing now?"  
"We just got in the car." Aaron said, "Do we need to meet you guys somewhere?"  
"In an hour or so, your father and uncle are off talking to some witnesses." She explained, I could hear her typing away at a keyboard.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Researching this stone. We need to know what it does before we go tearing after it." Mom explained. "Why don't you two drive around town and see if you spot anything out of the ordinary?"  
"Sure, sounds good. Call us when you meet back up with dad." I replied, "Love you."  
"Yeah, love you!" Aaron echoed my statement.  
"I live you too. Stay safe and don't damage the car. Your uncle's head will spin around if anything happens to baby." Mom gave us a final warning before hanging up.  
"So we have an hour or two with nothing to do." I thought aloud. "What do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he got comfortable in the passenger seat.  
"I mean it's our birthday, we should do something to celebrate." I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. There had to be something could do in order to waste time. "I saw a bowling alley on the way over here. Wanna check it out?"  
"Sure why not?" Aaron shot me a big toothy smile. "It'll be nice to celebrate my victory with a win."  
"Oh please we both know I'm a better bowler than you." I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of the dirt lot. "I got two bucks saying I beat you."  
"I don't know if you do but I got five that says I'll beat you." Aaron quipped. "Deal?"  
"Deal."


	144. Chapter 144

Two hours later I was back in the car, five dollars poorer.  
"Stop pouting, I won fair and square." Aaron chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition. I rolled my eyes at his comment,  
"I'm not pouting."  
"Sure you're not..." Aaron teased me as we drove out of the parking lot. Mom and dad had called just a couple of minutes ago and told us to meet them at a restaurant not too far away. "What's the name of this place again?"  
"Down Bayou" I replied, looking down at my phone screen. The owner must really love puns in order to name his restaurant that. "Turn right at this light." I gave my brother directions and in no time we were there.  
"Do you see mom's minivan anywhere?" Aaron asked as he turned off the car.  
"Yeah, right there." I pointed out the old green vehicle from the many cars. "They should be inside."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Come on," Aaron got out of the car and I followed him inside. Down Bayou was quite the lively place. Music blared out of the speakers and several people were dancing on the dance floor.  
"Do you see mom?" I asked my brother. With his height he was usually able to see over large crowds like the dance floor.  
"Yeah, they're at the bar. Follow me." I followed right behind my brother. He was always able to push through crowds much easier than me. We made our way across the dance floor to where our parents and Uncle Dean were sitting.  
"There you two are! How was the warehouse?" Uncle Dean asked motioning for us to sit down. I sat on my dad's right, right in between him and Mom.  
"Empty and gross." I replied taking a sip of water from the glass mom must have ordered for me.  
"No cops were there?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"None," Aaron confirmed the fact from the other side of mom.  
"Did the cops have anything on the issue?" I asked as I flipped through the menu. Hopefully they found something more conclusive than a pile of flesh.  
"Not much, some of the witnesses saw a man flee the scene but I'm betting Franklin's already changed appearances again." Uncle Dean explained as he took a swig of his beer.  
"If he keeps changing appearances how are we going to find him?" Aaron's asked. If he kept changing forms every time someone got a glimpse of him, we'd never find him!  
"I called up Cas and he thinks he might have found a way to flush the creep out. He'll be stopping by tomorrow morning. Hopefully we'll have the bastard caught by tomorrow night." Uncle Dean said with a smile.  
"So how was bowling?" Mom asked.  
"It was fun, Aaron got three strikes." I wasn't bitter about losing the game but losing my money.  
"Really? Good job!" Dad congratulated my brother.  
"How's baby is she alright?" Uncle Dean asked.  
"Totally fine, not a scratch." I informed him. I had been so nervous when I was driving earlier. I knew that car meant the world to him and if those Supernatural books were right it belonged to my grandpa. So it was understandable if he had a less than healthy attachment to the car.  
"Good, I knew I could count on you two." He gave us both a smile and motioned for the waitress to come over to our seat.  
An hour later we were all full of good food. The dance floor had died down some and mom was pulling dad out onto it.  
"Come on Sammy! We haven't danced together in years!" I heard her laugh as they stepped onto the dance floor. As soon as they stepped onto the floor a brand new song began to play, "Ooh I love this song!" I watched intently as mom and dad started to dance on the floor with several other people.  
"Hey Uncle Dean? What's the name of this song? I think I've heard it before." I asked my Uncle who looked like he was debating whether or not he should dance as well.  
"The boys are back in town, it's a classic. Come on you two ill show you how to really dance!" He jumped out of his chair and dragged Aaron and I out onto the dance floor. Within seconds all five of us were dancing together as a family. I was the happiest I had been in a long time and I knew the same could be said for each and every one of us here.  
"The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town. Spread the word around, the boys are back in town."


	145. Chapter 145

The next morning I awoke to the sound of knocking on the motel door. Who could possibly be looking for me this early in the morning? I begrudgingly crawled out of bed towards the front door. I peeked through the eyehole and saw a blonde haired woman waiting outside. I wonder what she wanted? I unlocked the door and cracked it open.  
"Can I help you?"   
"I'm agent Maddie Thompson. I'd like to ask you a couple questions if you wouldn't mind." She introduced herself and flashed her badge at me. Was she a real FBI agent or was she a hunter too?   
"Uh sure, about what?" I asked allowing her to enter the motel room. Aaron stirred in his bed at the noise. "Excuse my brother he was up late last night."   
"Where exactly were you?" Agent Maddie asked.   
"It was our birthday so we went out to eat at Down Bayou with our family." I explained taking a seat at the motel table. "You can sit down if you want." I motioned to the other chair but the agent made no attempts to move.   
"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine where I am." She declined my offer and remained standing. "I want to know what you were doing before you went to Down Bayou."   
"Aaron and I, that's my brother, went bowling." I stated, this woman was all business and I couldn't tell what her angle was. "Excuse but what is all of this about?" The agent looked up from her notepad where she was scribbling some notes down.   
"Have you been to this warehouse before?" She asked pulling a picture up on her phone. I looked at the screen and immediately recognized the building as the one Aaron and I had investigated yesterday.   
"No I've never seen it." I lied, "Why's it so important?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at my answer.   
"It's imperative you tell me the truth. Lives are at stake. So I'll repeat my question once again, have you been to this warehouse before?" The agent leaned down in my face.   
"I haven't seen it." I replied, sticking to my lie. The woman looked as if she were to say something else but was cut off by my mother walking into the room,   
"Emma, Aaron it's time to- who are you?"   
"Agent Maddie Thompson. I'm assuming this is your daughter?" The agent shook mom's hand.  
"Yes she is? Has she done something wrong?" Mom focused her gaze on me. I couldn't explain what was going on because if I did that would mean I would have to admit to entering the warehouse.   
"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out. Has she been to this warehouse before?" The federal agent held up the picture once more. Mom examined the picture and shook her head back and forth.   
"I've never heard her talk about it. Why do you need to know this information?"   
"It's a federal crime scene and I heard reports of two teenagers trespassing on the property." The agent explained as she glared over at me.   
"Do you have any evidence?" Mom questioned the agent. I knew she would be able to get Arron and I out of trouble. I just knew it.   
"I-" the agent was about to throw some evidence in our faces when mom cut her off.   
"Have we met before?" She asked, eying the blonde closely.   
"I don't believe so Mrs?" The agent prompted mom to give her last name.   
"Winchester, (y/n) Winchester." Mom answered. Well it sounded like she had dropped our last name real quick in lieu for our real one. Maybe I should start going by Winchester too? Emma Winchester, it had a nice ring to it. I shook my head, forcing myself to focus on the present situation at hand.   
"I'm sorry I don't... You wouldn't happen to know a Sam or Dean, would you?" The agent seemed to recognize the name. Maybe she really was a hunter?   
"I do, how do you know them?" Mom asked.   
"That's between me and them. Are they here?" Maddie asked. Mom remained silent but Dad walking through the doorway was more than enough proof.   
"I thought I heard voices in here. Who's this?" Dad asked as he wrapped an arm around mom.  
"Agent Maddie Thompson, FBI. Doesn't she look familiar?" Mom replied. Dad looked over the agent before nodding his head.   
"Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar." Dad reiterated mom's question.   
"I don't know, have you two ever been to Winston, Oregon?" Maddie asked, her face seemed like it was made out of stone it was so expressionless.   
"Winston, Oregon..." Mom thought aloud. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Sam that was when... Oh my gosh. Maddie is that really you?" So mom and dad really did know this agent?   
"Who?" Dad asked, he seemed just as confused as me.   
"Don't you remember Maddie? We rescued her and her twin Sarah and their little brother-"  
"Peter." Dad finished mom's sentence for her. Maddie, Sarah, Peter? Who were these people? "Well Maddie I must say you're all grown up."   
"How's Sarah and Peter?" Mom asked as she left dad's arms and moved to hug the agent. Maddie took a step away,  
"Sarah's dead," She spat. "I don't know what happened to her or all those other kids but I tracked all of them down and guess what? They're all dead. Overnight each and everyone of them were murdered in their sleep." I had no idea how many people Maddie was talking about but judging by her anger it had to have been a lot. Even if the number wasn't that high I could understand why she was so upset. Her twin was dead. If Aaron ever died I don't know what I'd do with myself.   
"I'm sorry to hear that." Mom said as she lowered her arms back down to her side.   
"Yeah me too. No thanks to you hunters." Maddie snapped at mom.   
"I thought you didn't know about hunters and what do you mean no thanks to them?" Dad questioned the agent.   
"You knew that these kids had targets on their backs and yet no one thought it was necessary to keep an eye on them." Maddie explained angrily.   
"We thought they would be safe, Garth promised to give them forever homes." Mom tried to wrap her head around the situation. Garth... I had heard that name before. It was that werewolf that the adults were talking about yesterday. Maybe he had something to do with the disappearances?  
"Forever homes my ass. The longest any of them lasted was a year and then boom. They were gone," Maddie stated. "Enough about the past, what are you doing here?"   
"We're on a case. Probably the same as you. You are a hunter right?" Mom asked. Really mom? She just said she had a grudge against hunters, do you really think she would want to join them?  
"No I'm not a hunter. I work with the FBI, for real. I heard some other agents were on the case and so I decided to stake the warehouse out. Saw these two sneaking around and followed them here." Maddie explained as she looked over at me and Aaron. "So what kind of monster is it?"   
"Shapeshifter," I finally piped up from my seat. Maddie raised an eyebrow in my direction,   
"And how do you know that?"   
"The pile of human remains. It's what happens when a shifter changes forms." I explained to the agent. She let out a sigh,  
"Well that's just great. How am I supposed to bring him in?"   
"It'll take some planning but if we work together I think we can lure him out of hiding." Mom said with a smile. "Are you in?" She asked offering her hand to Maddie. The blonde hesitated for a moment but slowly shook mom's hand,  
"It's a deal."


	146. Chapter 146

After a lot of searching through video surveillance we noticed that at every crime scene one person would be staring intently at another person in the crowd.   
"So get this, the person that this guy is staring at," dad said pointing to the computer screen. "Was found as a pile of mush four days later and then if you go to the next crime scene. The guy who was being stared at is doing the staring to another person."   
"And that was the man who we found as goo yesterday," I reasoned.   
"Exactly, so we need to find footage of the most recent crime scene if we want to stand a chance at capturing this guy." Dad explained, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair.   
"I think I found him." Aaron motioned for all of us to look at his computer. "Isn't that the guy who is supposedly dead?" He pointed to a man in the crowd.   
"Wait go back a few frames," Uncle Dean instructed. Aaron did as he told and in one of the frames the man's eyes reflected light. Almost like a cat's would. "Yahtzee."   
"What does that mean? How do you know that's the right guy?" Maddie asked as she stared intently at the screen.   
"It's all in the eyes," Mom replied. "Shifter's eyes reflect light when they're on camera. It makes them all hell of a lot easier to spot."   
"Ok so that man is the monster but who's his next target?" The agent asked. I followed the man's line of sight and my eyes rested on an older man, walking with a cane.   
"That olds guy." I pointed him out to the others.   
"Ok Maddie do you think you can figure out who that guy is?" Dad asked as he hurried back to his laptop.   
"Yeah, I'll go through the witness list and see if any of them match his description." She nodded her head and opened up her computer.   
A couple minutes later she found him.   
"Benjamin Everett aged 82." Maddie read from her screen.   
"What's his address?" Mom asked as she shut her computer.   
"2160 Lorry Street." The federal agent replied. I saw Aaron type the address into his computer,   
"It's only a ten minute drive from here."   
"So what's the plan Sam?" Uncle Dean asked as he grabbed a duffel bag from underneath the bed.   
"We stake out that old man's house until the shifter shows up. From there we'll interrogate him until he tells us about Arcos. Maddie I'll need you at the police station in order to keep the police out of the area." Dad said as he reached inside his older brother's duffel bag.   
"I'll try my best but how will you get him to tell you anything?" Maddie asked.   
"That's simple," Uncle Dean replied as he pulled a handgun out from the bag. "We'll make him tell us."   
An hour later we were sitting outside of the old man's house waiting for any signs of movement. All of us were armed with guns loaded with pure silver bullets and as much as I hated to admit it, I was nervous. This was it. This was going to be the first hunt that Aaron and I got to take part in. All the stuff leading up to this was just to help us make sure we didn't kill the wrong person. This was the part that mattered the most.   
My brother and I sat in the backseat with mom while dad and uncle Dean sat up front.   
"Do you see anything yet?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.   
"Nope, wait..." Uncle Dean peered into the darkness. "Nope just a raccoon."   
"I see something," Aaron whispered.   
"I just told you it's a raccoon." Uncle Dean replied.   
"No, over there to the right of the house." Aaron pointed and my eyes followed the path his finger made. There hiding in the bushes was the man from the video surveillance.   
"What do we do?" Dad whispered.   
"We have to wait for him to enter the home. We can't let the neighbors know what we're up to." Mom whispered. I stared out the window and watched as the man crept up to a window. To my horror he gave it a slight tug and it opened, allowing him to enter the home.   
"Ok, (y/n, I want you to enter through the window where he entered. Emma and Aaron you two go through the back door. It might be locked so take this with you," Dad tossed what I assumed to be a lock pick at my brother. "Dean, you and I will go through the front door. If we catch him by surprise we'll be able to get the upper hand."   
"Remember, no head shots. We want this bastard alive." Mom whispered and just like that we were sneaking across the yard.   
Aaron and I hurried to the backyard and quickly found the backdoor. I tried the handle but it wouldn't turn.   
"It's locked." I whispered. Aaron nodded his head and bent down until he was at eye level with the doorknob. He quietly pulled out the lock pick and started to work on the lock. Less than a minute later I heard the lock click.   
"Bingo," Aaron whispered as he put the pick back into his pocket. I guess he had been trained to pick locks, I sort of remember dad mentioning it to me but because of time restraints he deemed it unnecessary.   
I entered the house first, careful not to make any noise. I had no idea where this shapeshifter was and I had no intentions of becoming it's new outfit. I pulled my gun out from my jeans and Aaron did the same. We silently made our way to the kitchen where we saw mud tracks leading upstairs. Looks like we're going up. We stuck to the side of the stairs in attempts to keep the floorboards from creaking. About halfway up the steps we heard a loud crash from upstairs, quickly followed with the sounds of a struggle. Screw being sneaky it was time to act!   
I sprinted towards the noise with my brother hot on my heels. The disturbance was coming from one of the bedrooms. Aaron and I stood outside for half a second, we didn't need to talk we had a plan. He put his hand on the knob and we whispered in unison.  
"One, two, three." He pushed the door open while I charged in guns blazing and it's a good thing I did. The shifter was strangling dad and Uncle Dean was knocked out in the corner of the room. I didn't know where mom was but I had more pressing issues at the moment. I aimed my gun at the monster and pulled the trigger. The shifter let go of dad and let out a scream of pain. That was all my dad needed to pin down the monster.   
"Good... Job." He panted. Looks like I just took down my first monster.


	147. Chapter 147

A few minutes later we had the shifter all tied up. Uncle Dean had come to and mom had entered the bedroom. Apparently she had been trying to revive Mr. Everett who dropped over when the shifter had crawled through the window but the old man's heart couldn't take the shock.   
"Alright shifter what's your name?" Dad asked as he circled the shifter.   
"Franklin, my name is Franklin." The shifter replied looking around nervously. His eyes landed on mom and they seemed to grow to the size of saucers. "How are you alive?!"  
Mom shrugged her shoulders,   
"What can I say?" She stepped up to the shifter and pulled out a silver blade. "Keres wasn't as strong as you thought she was. She was fairly easy to exorcise."   
"K-Keres is..." Franklin stammered.   
"Rotting in hell for at least the next hundred years but considering she managed to piss off the king of hell... Well let's just say she's not coming topside for a long time." Mom said as she twirled the knife in her hands. The shifter seemed terrified and rightfully so. Mom looked scary as hell right now.   
"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Dad said to the shifter. "Easy way, you tell us everything you know about Arcos. The hard way, (y/n) here will finally get some revenge."   
"(Y/n)? I thought your name was C-Catherine. Catherine Woods, that's w-what your told me at the p-party." The shifter stammered nervously. Mom let out a laugh,  
"Did you really think I would use my real name? I was the only human at that party, there was no way in hell I would give that kind of information out! Now enough chatting, tell us what you know about Arcos." She pointed the blade at his throat.   
"Y-you won't kill me. Y-you need me a-alive." The shifter said. He had a point, mom couldn't kill him until we got information out of him.   
"True hut I can make the last minutes of your life agonizingly painful or we can work out a deal." Mom replied as she trailed the blade down the monsters throat. He squirmed in his seat and tried to move away from the blade.   
"What kind of deal?" Franklin asked.   
"You tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go." Mom replied with a sickly sweet smile.   
"N-no you won't! I'm not stupid!" The monster exclaimed as he tried to get away from the knife.   
"Well then I guess we're doing it the hard way." Mom sighed and then she plunged her blade into the monster's leg. Franklin let out a bloodcurdling scream. I cringed as I watched blood pour out of his wound.   
"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" The monster screamed. "Arcos is a wizard, most powerful in the world. Even more powerful than Merlin was! H-he's planning on leading monsters into battle against humanity."   
"What kind of monsters?" Uncle Dean asked from his seat in the corner of the room.   
"Vampires, werewolves, and g-ghosts." Franklin stammered.   
"How is he controlling the ghosts to kill for him?" Dad questioned. It was remarkable how calm the three of them were even though there was a man or rather monster bleeding out in front of them.   
"Tiveol... The stone! It- it's allows him to control souls. It doesn't matter if they're in heaven, hell, purgatory, or still on earth." Franklin explained.   
"Where can we find him?" Dad asked.   
"Mount Charleston Wilderness, it's in Nevada, west of Las Vegas. That's all I know I swear!" The shifter exclaimed. "Now please let me go." Before anyone could move Uncle Dean shot the monster through the heart. Surprisingly no one protested.   
"Looks like, we need to find a cabin in the woods. Let's go."


	148. Chapter 148

I thought the ten hour drive from Wake Forest to Berwick was bad but the drive to Mount Charleston was even worse. It took two days of driving to get there, thankfully mom had already arranged us a place to sleep while we hunted Arcos.   
"Remind again who this guy is?" Dad asked as we drove through a forest. We had been inside it for almost an hour now and I was itching to get out of the car.   
"Remember that case in Los Lunas?" Mom asked as she navigated the car through the ever increasing shrubbery.   
"How could I forget? You almost died because you dragged that kid out the river." Dad replied. Mom almost died on a hunt? Wow, just think if she hadn't been saved Aaron and I would have never existed!   
"We'll do you remember the police officer's grandson?" Mom questioned my dad as we stopped in front of a small cabin.   
"The one that was obsessed with vampires?" Dad groaned. "Are you kidding me?"   
"Bradley's an adult now, Sam, and thanks to his childhood obsession he's one of the best vampire hunters around." Mom chided my dad. "Now everybody out of the car." I crawled out from the backseat, leaving the pile of supernatural books behind. I had read a lot of them on that hellish car ride. Why couldn't Uncle Crowley just teleport us where we needed to go?   
When I got outside I took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. It was so peaceful here, it was hard to believe that an ancient wizard and his army of monsters were hiding somewhere out there.   
"(Y/n), Sam! It's great to see you!" An unfamiliar voice called out. I turned and saw a brown haired man with a large scruffy beard walk out of the cabin.   
"Wow, Bradley you sure have grown up." Dad laughed as he took in the man's appearance. "Last time I saw you, you were this big." Dad held up his hand to his waist. It must've been a long time since that hunt.   
"Well what can I say? I have good genes." Bradley joked, "Who's this?" He motioned to me.   
"Emma Winchester, it's nice to meet you." I introduced myself to the stranger.   
"You must be their daughter. I must say I can see the family resemblance. Why don't you guys come inside and you can tell me why you needed my cabin."   
Once the four of us were seated on some very comfortable couches Mom got straight to business,   
"Have you noticed anything odd going on around here recently? Animals disappearing, weird forest fires, that sort of thing?" Bradley thought for a moment before replying.   
"Well there haven't been any forest fires because it's the wet season. It's too wet to feed a fire right now. As for animals disappearing I have noticed the population of several of the animals drop over the last year. I just thought it was a bad birthing season. Why is there something in these woods?"   
"Not something, someone." Dad elaborated for the fellow hunter. "An ancient wizard by the name Arcos, ring any bells?"   
"No, should I know who he is?" Bradley asked.   
"No I wouldn't expect you to know him. Still we're better off asking." Mom sighed.   
"So there's an ancient wizard in the forest... What dos he want?" The hunter asked curiously.   
"To wipe humanity off the face of the earth. He's assembling an army of monsters in order to do just that." I piped up from my seat. I was sick and tired of always observing mom and dad inform other hunters. I wanted to help spread the word.   
"An army of monsters? Are you guys for real?" Bradley chuckled. "There's no way multiple types of species would ever work together long enough to form an army. They'd be at each other's throats in minutes."  
"But what if the wizard has a spell or an artifact to do just that?" I tried to reason with the man.   
"Well I suppose that's possible. What kind of monsters are we dealing with here?" He asked, leaning forward to hear the answer better.   
"Werewolves, ghosts, and your favorite... Vampires." Mom prattled off the various types of monsters.   
"We don't know how many he had yet but we do know that it will be a lot." Dad explained.   
"So what are you saying we need to go recruit hunters? Because that'll take some time." Bradley said with a frown.  
"Already done that. We have everything planned actually except for knowing where Arcos is. We managed to track him to these woods but it's a lot of ground to cover." Mom replied.   
"You're right about that. I've been living here for four years now and there's a lot of ground I haven't covered." Bradley said, "So if you have your troops, what do you need me for?"   
"A base of operations. How do you feel about housing a hundred or so hunters?" Mom asked.   
"I mean... I'm down with that but is a hundred hunters really enough to take down an entire army of monsters?" Bread let seemed doubtful and I couldn't blame him. This whole thing seemed ridiculous.   
"Well we have two to three hundred demons and around fifty to a hundred Angels aiding us as well." Dad explained as he fiddled with his sleeve.   
"Please tell me they're not going to be staying here too," Bradley said. "I don't think my cabin or I can handle that..."  
"No they'll arrive once we're prepared for battle." Mom stated. "So do we have permission to invite the other hunters here?"   
"Of course, anything to help you guys out." Bradley smiled. He was about to say something else but knocking on the door cut him off. I got up and opened the door and saw Uncle Dean and Aaron.   
"Hey Emma, long time no see." My uncle joked as he waltzed into the house with my brother on his heels. "So do we have permission to send out the bat signal?"   
"Yeah, Dean we can send out the bat signal." Dad rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics.  
"Finally I've been waiting for you to agree to that for years!"


	149. Chapter 149

Over the next two weeks hunters from all around the country started arriving at Bradley's cabin in the woods. Everyday more cars would arrive and slowly the forest was being taken over by cars parked throughout it. Most of the hunters had to sleep in tents that they brought but a few brought campers. Aaron and I had begun to make friends with several of the hunters. Among them were some of mom and dad's acquaintances from previous hunts.   
There was Donny and Kate, a couple that had been brought closer together by a demonic possession. Apparently mom had given Donny and his friends the key to saving Kate's life when she was possessed by a demon.   
"We eventually found out that this senior named Will made a crossroads deal in order to summon demons whenever he wanted. That bastard was unable to control the power he unleashed and ended up dead before he could even get his ten years in. That's what you get when you mess with dark forces." Donny had told us one day at the campfire. "If it wasn't for your mom Kate here would be dead and our little Ruby wouldn't exist." Ruby was their three year old that was back home with Kate's grandmother. They told me it was hard to leave their little girl behind, but the battlefield was no place for a child.   
One pair of hunters were two men named Mike and Ron. Apparently they used to hunt with Donny but split up when Kate joined the group. They figured it would be better to hunt in pairs rather than a group of four, less people to keep track of. They were giant goofballs and were always able to make others laugh. If it wasn't for them the entire camp would be so quiet and boring. It's not like the other hunters were sticks in the mud but the threat of war hung over their heads like a thundercloud. If it wasn't for Mike and Ron the morale of the hunters would be painfully low.   
Another hunter that helped boost the morale of the camp was Kayla. She was new to the job and was close to Aaron and I's age. Her fiery red hair was matched only by her spunky attitude. I hung out with her a lot and we soon became close friends. We often had long talks about anything and everything. Mom told me that Kayla often reminded her of her old friend Charlie.   
Aaron had made friends with two young men named Andrew and Payton. Andrew was brash and bold, often attracting the attention of the other hunters. In a fight he was a force to be reckoned with. Where his partner was loud and outgoing, Payton was extremely quiet but whenever he spoke everyone listened. He would tell the best stories or give the best advice. My brother told me that the two hunters met one another in high school and one day got mixed up with a wendigo. According to what my dad told me those things were extremely tough to hunt, so I knew that these guys were good to have in a fight.   
According to Mom and Dad a handful of hunters were still trickling into camp. Everyday Aaron, Kayla, and I would wait at the edge of the carline and wait for new arrivals. We had a list of hunters that had agreed to help us out, but occasionally some hunters would show up just on a whim. Today a van full of scheduled hunters arrived including three unexpected faces. I added their names to the register and recognized one of them.   
"Maria?" Aaron and I exclaimed. What was our classmate doing here?   
"Aaron, Emma? What are you doing here?" Maria seemed just as surprised as us.   
"You guys know each other?" Kayla raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Yeah, we're classmates." Maria said as she looked the two of us over. "Or at least we were before they fell off the grid."   
"Mom said she called us in as absent," Aaron answered.   
"Yeah for like three days. After that no one had a clue what happened. Your home phone went straight to voicemail and the school didn't know what to think. They only way any of us knew you were alive was because Mia kept getting texts from Emma."   
"Yeah well we've been busy." I shrugged my shoulders. What else was I supposed to say?   
"So you two have been hunting?" It was more a statement than a question.   
"Yeah," Aaron replied. He was being quietest he had been since we arrived at the camp. Oh yeah he had a crush on Maria! Time to work my matchmaker magic.  
"Hey Aaron, why don't you go introduce Maria to Mom and Dad? Kayla and I can help the others with their bags." I glanced over at Kayla and she shot me a wink. Good she was in on the plan too.   
"Yeah I'm sure Maria will want to know what the battle plans look like."   
"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you guys having to carry everything." Maria addressed her carpool. All of them waved her on and soon the two were walking through the rows upon rows of cars.   
"Good job Miss Matchmaker." Kayla joked as she grabbed a bag from the carpool's van.   
"Yeah that was pretty smooth." One of the huntresses said as she hopped out of the car.   
"What can I say? I want the best for my brother." I chuckled as I grabbed a black duffel bag from the trunk. When I turned around I saw a dog, a German Shepherd to be exact.   
"Oh yeah, this is my dog Scout." The woman I was talking to said with a smile. "Name's Alyssa by the way. This is Liz and Amy."   
"Kayla and this is Emma. I just want to say your dog is adorable." Kayla exclaimed as she bent down to pet Scout.   
"Thanks, she's a great dog." Alyssa gave us a small smile before throwing a big bag over her shoulder. I wasn't sure she could carry it as she was an extremely short woman but she was remarkably strong.   
"So are you guys the welcoming committee?" Liz asked excitedly.  
"Uh yeah I guess." I replied.   
"We'll lead you guys into camp. Follow us." Kayla said before starting off towards the campsite with the rest of us on her heels.


	150. Chapter 150

When night fell I retreated back to Bradley's dining room, that's where mom and dad were usually holed up these days. They were the two in charge of figuring out how to kill this wizard, after all it would be pointless to fight a war and then let the bad guy slip away unharmed.   
"He's from Greece, what was around in Ancient Greece?" Dad mumbled as he pored over several large books.   
"Garum, aqueducts, gladiators.... Wait no that's Ancient Rome." Mom sighed as she scrolled through several webpages. They had been like this for that past two weeks and at this point they were starting to resemble zombies.   
"Mom, Dad?" I quietly asked.   
"Hm, what is it Emma?" Mom muttered, not looking extra up from her laptop.   
"You guys really should take a break. You're not going to help anybody if you can barely keep your eyes open." I explained as I leaned in the doorway. Dad let out a sigh,   
"She's right, (y/n). We need to get some sleep."   
"Sam, we have to figure out how to kill this son of a bitch." Mom grumbled as she clicked away at various webpages.   
"You'll have a better chance of finding it if you get some sleep." Dad chided as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, honey."   
"Hold on, I think I found something." Mom mumbled. Curious, I peeked around her computer screen and found her on a mythology website.   
"What is it mom?" I asked, I couldn't see anything on the webpage but maybe she made the connection in her head?   
"There were these four wizards called the Telchines. Legends say that Zeus' thunderbolt was able to kill them in the war between Titans and gods." Mom explained excitedly.   
"Ok, so how are we going to get our hands on Zeus' thunderbolt?" Was mom serious? If the Olympic gods were real I was pretty sure that Zeus wouldn't give up his most prized possession just because some human asked to use it.   
"I could always talk to Artemis, last I checked she was still in Minnesota. I could give her a call." Mom reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Wait, Artemis was real? We're all gods real? I was seriously getting a headache just thinking about all of the implications. "Hey Artemis, yeah I can wait." Mom was already on the phone with a goddess. God, that was enough excitement for one day.   
"I'm going to bed. I've had enough surprises for one day." I gave dad a small wave and I retreated to the small library where my bed, or rather couch, was located.   
The room was small but at least I had privacy. There was only one window that looked over the campsite and that was usually blocked by the curtains. I sat down on the couch and pulled out the journal that Uncle Crowley had given me for my eighteenth birthday. Ever since I got it I had been writing about what was going on in my life in the front and my story in the back. I was having a particularly hard time trying to come up with a heroine's name because up until now I had been able to avoid using it.   
As I thought of names I grew more and more frustrated. Every name a I thought of had already been used before or made me think of someone I knew in real life! In a fit of anger I chucked my pillow across the room but instead of hitting the wall it hit Gabriel's face.   
"Gabriel, what are you doing here?!" I shrieked in surprise.   
"I came to check in on you. I could feel that you were angry so I thought I should come see if I could help. Instead I get a pillow to the face." He joked as he picked up the pillows from the ground.   
"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just having trouble naming a character." I muttered as I shut my journal.   
"How about Gabriel? It's got a nice ring to it." I rolled my eyes at his joke and tucked the book under the couch cushion.   
"There's just two things wrong with that." I chuckled, "One she's a girl and two every time I would write about her I'd think of you."   
"Oh now you're making it sound like a bad thing." The angel gently tossed the pillow to me and I returned it to it's previous spot on my bed. "What about Gabe? It's different than Gabriel and quick on the tongue."   
"She's a girl, Gabe." I used his attempt at naming my character against him.   
"See it sounds great when you say it!" He let out a sigh at my unamused expression. "Alright, alright, fine. Female names it is." He sat down next to me. "You can't use Mary, that was your grandma's name and well you know the mother of Jesus." He thought aloud. "Do you have any names you like already?"   
"Nope, none whatsoever." I groaned as I leaned back against the old couch and shut my eyes. Maybe a name would come to me in the darkness?  
"Hm... What about Mia?" Gabriel suggested.   
"My best friend."   
"Nia?"   
"Nope,"   
"Tia?"   
"Gabe, enough with the ia's."   
"Ok, what about Morgan?" Morgan, yes. That would do nicely.   
"Morgan... I like that name." I said as I opened my eyes. "Morgan will work just fine."   
"See I'm full of great ideas." Gabriel laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't protest, in fact I did the opposite. I snuggled into his side and I could feel my eyes growing heavier and heavier.   
"Sweet dreams, cupcake."


	151. Chapter 151

The next morning I awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I let out a yawn and looked around the room, Gabe was nowhere in sight and it left me wondering if he really showed up last night. I shook the angel from my thoughts and focused on the issue at hand, we needed to find Zeus' thunderbolt and fast. No one knew how much longer Arcos would remain in the forest and the entire camp was on edge. I peeked out the window and saw the sun just peeking out over the horizon. Damn, who was up this early?   
I begrudgingly got up off the couch and made my way into the kitchen where I saw my mom and a familiar face chatting.   
"Brie, you gotta be a bit quieter we don't want to wake the kids up!" Mom tried to stop laughing but was having a hard time doing so.   
"Too late," I grumbled as I made my presence known to the two women.   
"That can't be Emma, she's way too tall." Brie squealed as she ran over and gave me a giant hug. "It's so good to see you!" She was squeezing me way too tight to breathe comfortably,   
"Can't... Breathe." I choked out.   
"Whoops, sorry!" The white haired woman let go of me and for the first time in years I got to really look at one of mom's friends. It was strange, Brie looked exactly the same since the day I was born. In fact it looked like she hadn't aged at all!   
"Are- are you?"   
"An angel, sweetie. In fact I'm your mother's guardian angel. I'm surprised she hadn't told you yet." Brie glanced over at mom. "What gives, (y/n)?" Mom shrugged her shoulders,   
"What can I say, it didn't come up and our lives have just been absolutely crazy."   
"Oh yeah I overheard that you guys are trying to locate Zeus' thunderbolt. How's that going?" Mom was about to reply but a loud crack of thunder split the air. I covered my ears and waited for the rumbling to stop. When it finally did I glanced out the window and saw rain pouring down from the heavens.   
"The weather channel said it was supposed to be sunny today." I groaned. Waiting for cars to arrive in the rain was the absolute worst. It only took five minutes to get completely drenched when it was like this.   
"Something's off." Brie muttered as she stepped outside into the rain.   
"Brie, come back! You need an umbrella!" Mom ran after her friend, umbrella in hand. Brie didn't answer, instead she continued to walk deeper into the forest. I was curious as to where she was going so I pulled on my rainbows and hurried after them.   
"Hey mom wait up!" I hollered as I tore after her. She glanced over her shoulder,  
"Emma you'll catch a cold! Get under this umbrella right now!" She didn't have to tell me twice. I scurried under her black umbrella and the two of us followed Brie deeper and deeper into the forest.   
After what seemed like hours we arrived at a charred tree. Brie walked around it slowly, almost as if she was looking for something. I examined the old tree and didn't notice anything special about it, other than it being burnt to a crisp. Must've been struck by lighting... Wait a minute.  
"Found it!" Brie exclaimed as she pulled bark away from the north side of the tree trunk.   
"What did you find?" Mom asked as she stepped closer to the Angel.   
"Zeus' lighting bolt." I whispered just as Brie pulled back the last piece of bark from the tree. A bright yellow light radiated out of the hole in the tree and I took a step closer to get a better look.   
"Holy cow." Mom muttered. "How did it get there?"   
"Zeus threw it down just a few minutes ago. That's where this storm came from." Brie explained as she stared at the lighting bolt. "There's a note attached."   
"Um, how is that not burning?" I blurted out. It might sound like a dumb question but I was curious.   
"Beats me, probably some ancient magic." Mom explained. "The note, Brie?"   
"Oh yeah," the Angel reached inside the glowing tree and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper. "Ahem. To whomever discovers this thunderbolt a word of warning. The power is much too great for mere mortals and monsters, if you attempt to wield this bolt you will be incinerated. Zeus." Brie read aloud. Hm, she must be fine because she's an angel but if mom or I were to touch it...  
"Oh hey, there's a post script! To (y/n), you have this thing for a week. Don't ask how I got dad to agree to it. Oh and one more thing, dad said you could wield the bolt when you take out Arcos but if you use it to kill anything else it will kill you. Have fun! Artemis." The three of us stood there in silence as we absorbed the information. So mom could wield the thunderbolt but she was the only one.  
"Ok wow." I muttered.   
"Yeah you can repeat that." Mom said.   
"Ok, so I'm assuming Angels and only you can wield this thing." Brie said as she reached into the tree and pulled out a two foot long lighting bolt. "So let's make sure no one touches this."   
"Yeah good idea." Mom muttered. "Let's lock it up in the cabin." Brie nodded her head in agreement,  
"Sounds like a plan."


	152. Chapter 152

When we got back to the cabin, most of the hunters were awake. I guess the unusually loud thunder woke them up.   
"Hey, (y/n) there you are!" Donny called out as he ran over to greet us. "Whoa what's that?"   
"Zeus' thunderbolt, it'll kill you if you touch it. So don't touch it." Mom stated as she continued to walk towards the cabin with Brie.   
"Wicked," Donny nodded his head up and down. "Where'd you guys find it?" He directed that question at me since I was lagging behind the two.   
"In a tree that got struck by lighting." I explained as made my way towards the cabin. I just wanted to get out of the rain and into some dry clothes.   
"I'm assuming that's the one that woke everyone up?" The hunter asked.   
"Yup," I confirmed his theory. "I'm gonna go inside and change. Maybe we can talk later?"   
"Yeah, sure thing. I should probably go check on Kate anyways, she was feeling a bit under the weather last night." Donny gave me a pat on the back before trekking off towards his tent. I hoped Kate was feeling better as I entered the cabin. This was the point where mom usually yelled at me to take my dirty boots off but she was occupied with the lighting bolt. I peered into the dining room and saw Mom, Dad, Uncle Dean, Brie, and Bradley arguing about the bolt. I let out a sigh and headed towards my temporary room. Thankfully it was empty and I quickly shed my waterlogged pajamas for a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.   
As I changed I allowed my mind to wander, I hadn't seen Aaron since yesterday. He wandered off with Maria, right? I wonder how that was going, judging by my brother's absence I would guess it's going well. Aaron had always had trouble in the women department and I could see that he really liked Maria. I hope I didn't rush things for them and ruin anything.   
Suddenly there was knocking on my bedroom door,  
"Who is it?"   
"It's me, let me in." Aaron's voice floated through the door. We'll speak of the devil, I let him in the room and he collapsed onto the couch.   
"What's up?" I asked, I could tell by the look on his face that he had news to share.   
"Well so you know Maria, right?"   
"Of course I know her. Did you kiss her?!" I squealed in delight. Yes, I was the ultimate matchmaker!   
"N-no I didn't kiss her!" Aaron stammered quickly. Darn it, I was really rooting for the two of them.   
"Well if you didn't kiss her, than what did you do?" I asked as I sat down next to my brother.   
"She told me how she got into hunting." He murmured, "Let's just say her family makes ours seem normal."   
"I don't believe that. For god's sake we have an and and the King of hell as uncles!" I exclaimed. There was no way her family life could possibly top ours.   
"She watched her mom die, Emma. Right in front of her," Aaron whispered. Oh my god that was terrible. No wonder she was always so quiet, she must have a shit ton of baggage after something like that. "She-she told me everything."   
"What happened?" I didn't mean to pry but I was curious. Maybe too curious for my own good.   
"It happened two summers ago. Maria me her mom owned a small coffee shop in some small town in the middle of nowhere. One day this ratty looking man waltzes in and tips Maria an outrageous amount of money." Aaron said with a straight face.   
"How much are we talking about?" I injected.   
"Like fifty bucks on a three dollar order. This continued for a week until the man started giving her notes. The first told her to meet him in a nearby park and she was curious, so she went. When she met up with him he asked her all of these weird questions about her mom and her home life. Now Maria's not stupid so she got out of there fast and told her mom all about it. Apparently the creep kept coming back for a week until one morning Maria and her mom were opening up the store when someone appeared in the doorway. Maria's mom and the stranger got into an argument and that was the end of Maria's mom." Aaron frowned.   
"Was it the crazy guy?" I asked.   
"Yup and get this, he was her dad." Aaron replied with a small sigh.   
"Why did he kill her?" Honestly what on earth would make someone think it was ok to kill an innocent person?   
"From what Maria told me she said that he thought that her mom was a monster. So he killed her in order to protect Maria." Aaron replied sadly.   
"Was she a monster? Wait was he a hunter?" This story seemed to end with more questions than answers if he stopped here.   
"She wasn't a monster but yeah, he was a hunter." Aaron sighed as he buried his head in his hands.   
"Shouldn't have known better? For Christ's sake he killed his own wife!" I exclaimed. I had no idea that Maria had dealt with something like this, I felt so sorry for her.   
"From what Maria gathered he suffered a head injury on a hunt and was botching cases all around the country. He was causing more harm than good so she hunted him down and took him out." Aaron muttered. Wow, Maria killed her own dad. That took guts, guys that I wasn't sure I had.   
"Wow," Was all I could say. We sat in silence for a bit before I remembered that Aaron had said that he had two things to tell me. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"   
"Oh that..." Aaron got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "They're planning battle strategies, it sounds like we're attacking first thing tomorrow morning."


	153. Chapter 153

"Tomorrow morning?! Why so soon?" I exclaimed as I followed my brother out of my room.   
"Emma, we've been at this stupid cabin for over two weeks! Arcos isn't going to sit around much longer. We need to attack while we still have the element of surprise." Aaron stated as we walked towards the dining room. As we got closer to the dining hall the voices radiating out of it became louder and louder.   
"He has Tiveol, Sam. That means he can control ghosts. How do we kill ghosts? Salt and burn the bones. Except this guy has the power to bring souls back from pretty much anywhere! How do we fight that?" I could hear mom's voice loud and clear. Judging by her tone I could tell she was seriously stressed out and who could blame her?   
"Everyone needs to take a deep breath and relax. We won't get anything done if we continue to yell at each other." I heard Uncle Cas' voice drift down the hallway. Uncle Cas was here?! Thank god, he was always able to calm mom down. Aaron and I peeked our heads into the room where I saw a bunch of adults huddled around the dining room table. Bradley, Uncle Cas, Uncle Dean, Uncle Crowley, and Gabriel were amongst my parents. I noticed several maps dating back through the centuries scattered across the table and I curiously took a step closer in order to get a better look.   
"Look, there's an old abandoned warehouse a couple miles from here. Arcos could be hiding the ghost's bones there," dad suggested. "All our research points to the fact that if he has access to the bones, his power over their soul will be stronger."   
"I'll take a small team out to go investigate it," Gabriel stated, "would the Tiveol be kept there as well?"   
"It's entirely possible," Uncle Crowley muttered as he examined one of the several maps. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that it dated back to the early twentieth century.   
"Ok, so if I run into it what do I do?" Gabriel asked as he glanced over at me. He shot a small smile in my direction before returning to his unusually serious demeanor. I guess this was his whole Warrior of God side coming out as opposed to his usually jovial self.   
"Sammy, here said that if you manage to crack it with your angel blade and then smite it, it should be destroyed," Uncle Dean explained from his seat. For the first time in a few days I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, in fact every human at the table seemed exhausted. I wasn't sure if any of them were strong enough to go on a hunt, let alone go to war the next morning.   
"Stab it with the holy blade and then turn it to a crisp. Sounds good, anything dangerous that I should know about?" Gabriel asked.   
"We don't know what'll happen to the stone when it's destroyed," mom said. "For all we know it could dissipate into thin air, shatter into a million pieces, only God knows what."   
"So be extra careful when taking out the purple rock from hell. Ok got it. Anything else?" Gabriel started to get up from the table but the others remained seated.   
"Be safe," I added. As much as I hated to admit, I was starting to develop feelings for Gabriel. Maybe it was because he saved my life or maybe it was the flower, but him leaving with the possibility of never coming back seriously worried me.   
"Don't you worry a pretty little hair on your head," Gabriel chuckled, "I'm an archangel, what's the worst that could happen?" He turned to address the other adults, "Does it matter who I take with me or can I bring anyone I want?" Mom's head immediately shot up,   
"Emma and Aaron are staying here. I'm fine with anyone else."   
"You can take fifteen of my men," Uncle Crowley said before snapping his fingers. "There, they are waiting outside for you."   
"Thanks, well I guess I'll see ya whenever I get back. Hopefully it won't take that long," and just like that Gabriel was gone.   
"Ok, so while birdbrain is dealing with that what are we to do?" Dean asked he entire table. I glanced over at Aaron who was still hanging back in the doorway, he seemed to be listening intently like I was. Now that there was an empty seat at the table, I sat down alongside the others.   
"Well, once we receive word that the stone has been destroyed we attack," Dad said. "There's a path down the mountain, right here, that should take us to where we believe Arcos is hiding."   
"What if we don't hear back from anyone?" Bradley finally piped up. "What will we do then?"   
"If that happens we'll still launch the attack at dawn just as planned," Dad replied.   
"How long will it take to walk down the side of the mountain?" Uncle Crowley asked. "I know that my men will have no trouble but I'm worried about some of our guests. After all, the rain stopped less than an hour ago. I'm sure the trail will be ridiculously muddy and treacherous to all parties."   
"Crowley does have a good point," Uncle Dean admitted, "We'll need time to make our way down the mountainside."   
"If we leave camp at three in the morning we should be able to make it to the enemy territory by dawn," Bradley explained. "I've hiked near there before and it can take a long time to get over there, especially if the trail is bad."   
"Well that settles it then." Mom stood up and the others followed suit, "Let everyone know that they need to be ready to go at 2:45 we leave at exactly three o'clock. If anyone isn't ready, they'll have to catch up. Let's move."


	154. Chapter 154

That evening everyone was busy running around the camp. Some were sharpening their machetes, others were priming their guns, and a couple were even melting down some old silver cutlery in order to create silver bullets. Aaron and I ran around the camp and helped our friends with whatever tasks they needed to complete. Just as the sun began to set I paused and decided to savor this moment. For all I knew this could be my very last sunset, this could be our entire camp's last sunset. It was a sad thought and I tried to push it from my mind. I needed a clear head for the the events that were soon to come.   
As I walked through the camp I could feel the anticipation and tension growing my the second. It seemed that everyone was thinking the same thing that I was only minutes ago. The usual quiet buzz of the grounds was replaced with the sound of guns clicking, metal scraping, and a couple of snores every so often. When I finally had enough of this I returned to the main campfire and settled down on the ground next to Kayla.   
"Where've you been?" The redhead asked, not taking her eyes off of the crackling fire.   
"Walking around the camp and you know, enjoying the sunset." I replied as I stared into the fire.   
"Because it might be our last," Kayla sighed. I didn't reply but instead pulled my knees to my chest. We sat in silence as others started to gather around the fire. Everyone was quiet as we slowly absorbed the fact that this time tomorrow all of us could be dead.   
"Fire! Fire!" A voice screamed. None of the hunters looked up at the shouts. Kayla rolled her eyes,   
"Yeah no shit Sherlock."   
"N-no, I mean a forest fire!" I turned to look at the hunter who was screaming and recognized her face. It was Alyssa and her German Shepard, Scout. "I was taking Scout on a short walk and I smelled smoke, just come look!" The group of hunters begrudgingly got up from their spots and followed the small huntress. We walked for a minute or two before coming to a cliff side, and the sky looked as if it was on fire. Way down in the valley seemed to be the center of the fire and from here I could smell the smoke blowing this way. Was it from destroying the Tiveol?   
"Andrew's down there!" The usually silent Payton yelled. "I know it!" Andrew was part of the small group with Gabriel. Gabriel! Was he alive? Everyone pulled out their phones and desperately tried to get a call through to but for some reason the service was down. Maybe the fire knocked out the signal?  
"Well it sure looks like this is our last night on this god forsaken planet and I intend to enjoy it. Enough worrying and follow me," Ron stated. Most of the hunters slowly trailed behind Ron but a couple stayed behind and watched the forest burn. I followed the others back to the campfire and found a new spot on the ground next to Aaron and Maria.   
"Hey bro," I greeted him.   
"Hey," was his response. Maria nodded her head in my direction and I did the same. None of us really felt like talking that was until Rona and Mike brought out the alcohol. It didn't take long for the chatter to start up. Currently Donny had the floor,   
"I want to make a toast. Our jobs may be tough and the pay nonexistent but we have a purpose. That purpose is to make the world a better place for future generations including my own. That's right Kate's pregnant!" The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. Aaron and I applauded our friend's future family member, it was just the news that the group needed to hear to perk them up. When the shouts died down Donny raised his glass for perhaps the last time, "So as corny as it sounds, I want to make a toast to the future because, ladies and gentlemen, it truly rests in our hands. To the future!"   
"To the future!" All of us echoed and clicked glasses with our neighboring hunters. I took a sip of my drink and tried to keep a straight face. Beer wasn't nearly as good as I thought it would be.   
"What, you don't like it?" Maria asked with a smile. I guess my poker face wasn't very good.  
"Not really," I replied.   
"It's alright, I can't stand the stuff." She admitted, tossing her cup into the fire.   
"Hey, who wants to see a trick?" Alyssa asked.   
"I do!" Kayla yelled.   
"Alright then. Scout, dance!" Alyssa commanded her dog. Suddenly the German Shepard jumped up on her back legs and started to hop in circles. Someone started clapping to a familiar beat and everyone started to sing.   
"Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling. Streetlights people!"   
Some people began to join the dancing dog and soon all of us were dancing our worries away without a care as to what tomorrow was to bring.


	155. Chapter 155

I had stayed out by the campfire most of the night, listening to the stories from the more experienced hunters. They had some great tales of their previous hunts that really gave me an idea as to what being a normal hunter was like. I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew,   
"Alright everybody, hope you're ready! We leave in ten!" Uncle Dean's voice echoed around the campsite. I jumped onto my feet and hurried towards the cabin where my weapons were. I had triple checked that they were ready earlier today so all I had to do was grab them and go.   
The happy atmosphere from only hours ago was completely gone and a sense of dread washed over the camp. As I ran to the cabin I saw the serious expressions of those around me. These people were no longer just men and women, they were soldiers preparing for battle. A battle we had terrible odds of winning. No! I couldn't allow doubt to seep into my mind, it would affect me out on the battlefield. I shook my head and ran into my room. Where did I put my weapons? The stress and tension in the air was causing me to have a temporary memory relapse.   
"Oh yeah," I muttered to myself. They were under the couch. I got on my hands and knees and pulled out my multitude of weapons. I needed to make sure I had all of them so I ran through my mental checklist on more time. Machete, check. I carefully placed the razor sharp blade into its sheath and that onto my belt. One of the only weapons that made beheading vampires fairly easy. Shotgun, check. I looked inside the chamber to make sure it was already loaded, check. Silver bullets, check. Handgun, check.   
When I was absolutely sure I had everything I would need I made my way outside. The others were gathering just outside the cabin down and I joined them. It took me a few seconds but I managed to find my mom and dad in the crowd. I carefully made my way over to their side.   
"Mom, dad?" I asked quietly.   
"Hm, what is it Emma?" Mom asked as she did a headcount of the the hunters around us.   
"Does dying hurt?" I knew that the chances of all of us making it out of here was slim and to be honest... I was scared.   
"It's like falling asleep." Dad pulled me into a supportive hug. "Don't you worry. Nothing is going to happen to any of you, I promise." I thought about telling dad that the chances of that we're practically nonexistent but I bit my tongue. Sometimes all you really needed was hope that everything was going to be alright. So I hoped he was right.   
A few minutes passed and the crowd was pretty much silent. Without so much as a word we started marching down the side of the mountain. I could still smell smoke blowing over from the forest fire that was still burning further down the mountain. Bradley was leading us with my parents and friends not far behind. I saw mom's blank face and I wondered how she felt. It was her responsibility to take out Arcos with the lighting bolt that she had hidden in her messenger bag. I didn't know how she did it, I would be a wreck with that kind of stress on my shoulders.   
I'm glad we left when we did because the trail was treacherous from yesterday's storm. The mud under our feet sucked away at our boots and threatened to keep them as trophies. It took all my effort to make my way out of a particularly dense patch.   
"Here, let me help." Donny appeared from behind me and helped lift my foot out if the mud. "I recommend sticking to the edge of the trail, it's less muddy there."   
"Thanks, I'll do that." I replied as I fell in line behind Donny and Kate. If they hadn't shared the news last night I would have no idea that Kate was pregnant. She still looked like a twig even after having one kid and another on the way. I prayed that the two, or I guess three, of them would make it out alive.   
We trekked down the mountainside until the rosy light of dawn started to lighten the sky. When we finally reached the foot of the mountain everyone was exhausted, but we didn't have time to sit around and catch our breath. Silently we made our way towards a clearing that had been marked on one of the several maps from last night. We slowly circled around the clearing in a half moon formation and waited for the signal. I tried to peer through the thick foliage but I couldn't see anything. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity but suddenly the signal was given and we were rushing into the foliage. Knowing that what ever was on the other side, was to die.


	156. Chapter 156

As soon as I burst through the opposite side of the shrubbery I was greeted by the sight of hundreds of monsters. Vampires flashed their fangs at us and werewolves began to transform, they must be purebred or maybe Arcos had put a spell on them. Either way it didn't matter. I raised my handgun and fired a shot at the closest werewolf. I watched him fall to the ground but I didn't have time to savor the moment. Another werewolf was charging towards me at full speed.  
I reached down to my waist and pulled out my machete. Normally it won't help me in this situation but mom had splurged and got Aaron and me pure silver blades. Just as the werewolf was on top of me, I swung my blade and watched the monster's head fly off its body. With my head on a swivel I assessed the battle raging around me. I had a hard time determining who was friend and who was foe but I saw a familiar brown haired head and ran to its side.  
"Aaron, duck!" I swung my already blood covered blade and beheaded the vampire that had been attacking him.  
"Thanks, Em." My brother panted, wiping some blood from his face. "So how are we going to do this?"  
"The way we've also done it, together." I offered my hand out and helped Aaron up.  
"Sounds good to me," he said. I cast my eyes over the battlefield and ran off towards another vampire with Aaron hot on my heels. Before I could reach it, the hunter it was attacking collapsed in a pool of his own blood. I tried not to gag as blood sprayed out of the lifeless body but how could I not? It was disgusting. This time it was Aaron who swung his sword, killing the monster.  
“We can’t just fight the low level monsters, we have to find Arcos!” Aaron yelled over the screams of our allies. I nodded my head in agreement. For all we knew Arcos could just be summoning monsters instead of recruiting them and if that was the case the only way to win this war was to take him out.  
“We need to get to the other side of the clearing!” I yelled back. With a new goal in mind we began to fight our way across the battlefield. The stream of monsters seemed like it would never end as more and more of them kept appearing in our path. As soon as I’d cut one down another would appear in its place.  
“We’re getting nowhere,” I yelled.  
“No… shit… Sherlock!” A familiar voice grunted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kayla struggling with a vamp. “A little… help… please.” She was trying to keep the creature’s fangs away from her neck but every second they grew closer. Without even thinking I tackled the monster off of my friend with a force that would make a defensive linebacker proud. We wrestled around on the ground, each of us fighting for dominance. Somehow I was able to pin the freak down long enough for Kayla to slice its head clean off.  
“Thanks,” I said. Kayla offered her hand out and helped me to my feet.  
“What kind of friend would I be if I if I didn’t help you ki-“ Suddenly arms appeared on either side of Kayla’s head and grabbed her head. Before Aaron or I could react the hands snapped Kayla’s neck. I watched in horror as my friend’s body fell to the ground.  
“No!” I screamed. Aaron tried to hold me back but I flung myself at the werewolf that killed her and began to go to down. I sliced and diced the monster until I was absolutely sure it was dead. I looked up at Aaron and I must’ve looked dreadful because his face was frozen in horror. Maybe I was too vicious but I didn’t care. My friend was dead and the world still needed saving. I got up from the ground and wiped some blood off of my face. Without saying a word I got up and continued towards the other side of the clearing.  
I’m not sure how long we went on like that. Maybe it was minutes or even hours but soon the clearing was clear of monsters and we were able to assess the damage. Just glancing out across the field it was plain to see we had lost a lot of hunters. I spotted my parents among the survivors and ran to their side.  
“Mom, Dad! You’re alright!”  
“Emma, Aaron oh thank god!” Mom wrapped her arms around the two of us and drew close to her. Dad then preceded to wrap his arms around all of us.  
“We were so worried,” Was all he said and it was all he really needed to say. Blood curdling screams and broken sobs started to fill the air as people began to learn of their loved one’s fates.  
“Donny? Donovan? Has anyone seen Donovan?!” Kate screeched as she ran through the small group of hunters that were forming in the center of the clearing. Please god, let Donny be alive. I silently prayed as I buried my bloody face into my mother’s shoulder.  
“Kate!” A familiar voice called out from the crowd. “I’m over here!” Oh thank god. I was seriously worried that he had suffered the same fate as Kayla. Kayla… oh god, oh god, oh god. She was really dead. I had watched her die in front of me. If only I had been paying attention to the action around me instead of idle chatter, she would still be alive! I let out a sob and mom withdrew her arms from me.  
“It’s ok, Emma, you’re alright.” She tried to soothe me but all her words did nothing to help me. I began to hyperventilate as I slowly sunk to the bloodstained ground, tears falling from my eyes. “Emma, sweetie…”  
“Give her a moment, (y/n), she has a lot to process.” Dad led her and Aaron away from me and towards the others. I watched from my spot on the ground as the group started to evaluate the situation.  
“Do you think there are more?” Alyssa asked.  
“Most likely,” Uncle Dean replied. “I’m sure the second wave is on it’s way.”  
“We need to take out Arcos if we are to have any chance of winning this war,” Uncle Crowley explained. “We need to stop worrying about these lower tier monsters and worry about the man in charge.”  
“Crowley’s right. We need to establish a small group to go off in search of him, who’s in?” Uncle Cas asked the remaining hunters. I wiped the tears from my face. I couldn’t just sit here and cry, I needed to avenge Kayla and the best way to do that was to help take down Arcos.  
“I am,” I said as I got to my feet. Surprisingly mom didn’t protest the decision.  
“Me too,” Aaron piped up.  
“Count me in too,” Maria shot a small smile in my direction.  
“It’s safe to say that the five of us are going, correct?” Uncle Dean addressed my family.  
“Of course, it was I who suggested it.” Crowley stated as he cast a gaze around the clearing. “Although we might want to get a move on, before the next wave of monsters comes our way.”  
“Good idea,” Uncle Dean said. “Cas, you memorized the maps from last night, right?”  
“Yes, I did,” said Castiel.  
“The lead the way we have a wizard to gank.”


	157. Chapter 157

As we walked through the forest the smell of smoke grew more prominent. I hoped the forest fire wasn't blowing this way, but in my gut I knew I was wrong. What caused the forest fire anyhow? Bradley had mentioned that it's been too wet for other fires to start and it just rained yesterday. Maybe Arcos was controlling it? Nah, if he was he would have directed it our way during the first wave of monsters. Perhaps it was from Gabriel destroying the Tievol stone, after all we didn't know what would happen when it was destroyed.   
I brought out of my thoughts as I ran into my brother who for some reason stopped on the trail. I was about to ask why he had stopped but the sound of rustling leaves silenced me. The others noticed our stares and silently crept towards the bush. I pulled my bloodstained machete out of its sheath and waited for whatever was causing the rustling to appear. Suddenly Gabriel burst out of the bushes, singed and out of breath.   
"Oh thank dad, you're on my side!" He exclaimed as he quickly tucked his angel blade into his jacket. When he looked up his eyes landed on me, "Emma, you're alive."   
"Yeah, last time I checked I'm still kicking." I replied with a small grin. I examined the archangel and noted his charred appearance. "What happened to you?"   
"Oh, you mean this?" He motioned to himself. "The Tiveol, it exploded when I destroyed it."   
"What about the others? There were thirty people that left including yourself," Mom asked nervously. I remembered Payton's words from last night, 'Andrew's down there'! Was Andrew alright or did he...  
"All the hunters are a pile of ash. The power that the stone held... It was too much for a human body to handle." Gabe explained solemnly. All of those hunters were dead? I thought back to last night as we watched the forest fire burn the landscape, that fire had killed them all. I absentminded wondered how Payton would take the news of his partner's death. I knew the two of them were close and I really felt bad for the surviving member.   
"What about my men?" Crowley asked.   
"As far as I know only two of the fifteen are left. They survived the blast but on our way back to friendly territory we were cut down by Arcos' men." Gabriel sighed as he wiped some sweat off of his brow.   
"And our brothers and sisters?" Uncle Cas questioned his brother.   
"Only one of us fell, Ambriel. She was struck down by five vampires," Gabriel said.   
"That's a shame, she was a good soldier." Uncle Cas bowed his head out of respect.   
"Just not good enough, I'm afraid," Maria sighed. "We need to keep moving before any stragglers catch up to us."   
"Maria's right, let's go." Dad started to lead the group down the trail but Gabriel didn't move.   
"Gabe?" I asked. "Come on we have to keep moving." Gabriel stared down the path but said nothing. "Gabe, come on we don't have all day."   
"I know," he stated, "but there's something I need to do before we charge into another life or death situation."   
"And what would that be?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the others. They were further down the trail, waiting for the two of us to catch up. As I turned my head back around I felt a pair of lips upon my own. What the?! That's when it hit me. Gabriel was kissing me! I eagerly kissed back, his lips just felt so right. Every ridge and curve of my mouth fit perfectly into his, it felt magical. I could've stayed like that forever but,   
"Gabriel, we have a war to fight let's move along." I whispered as our lips parted.   
"Whatever you say cupcake but don't think we're done with this." He chuckled, continuing down the pathway.   
"Um what the hell did I just see?" Dad asked as I walked past him.   
"Whatever you thought it was." I replied with a smirk. I had no intentions of dying today but if I did, I would die happy.   
"We'll talk about this later but for now we need to focus," Mom stated. "Arcos' hide out should be just over that ridge and anything could be waiting to kill us."


	158. Chapter 158

Once we reached the top of the ridge the nine of us peered down the valley, searching for some kind of sign that Arcos had been there. It wasn't that hard, a tent was stationed in the middle of the valley with three dozen monsters guarding it. Right on cue a werewolf raised it snout and sniffed the air. It's ears perked up as it looked in our direction, I had spotted us. It let out one long howl alerting the others before charging towards us.   
"Well, shit." Mom cursed as she fired a round into the monster. "There goes our element of surprise."   
"Get the lighting bolt out now, (y/n). We don't know if Arcos is here or not, just make sure not to kill any monsters with it." Dad instructed mom as he pulled his machete out. "Everybody else, take out as many monsters as you can. If you get hurt shake it off, if you die so be it." Just like that Dad charged down the hill towards the horde of monsters.   
"Well said little brother!" Uncle Dean yelled as he torn down the hillside. I shared a look with Aaron and Maria. This was it, there was no turning back now.   
"Charge!" I hollered and I led the rest of us down the slope towards what could be our doom. There was no time to say goodbye, monsters needed killing. The first couple monsters met us on the hill, thankfully we had the higher ground and it was quite easy to pick off the first five. That's when the heavy duty monsters started to appear. A large vampire lunged towards me and I swung my machete at it. Instead of cleanly slicing off its head the monster stopped my blade with its hand. I tried to pry the weapon out of his grasp but he wasn't letting go. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. The bastard must've hit me pretty hard by the rate at which I was flying. My momentum was stopped by an old oak tree as I was slammed into it. I felt a burst of air escape from my lungs and I was certain I heard something crack. Dazed, I tried to get up but as soon as I tried I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest. Shit, did I break a rib? I tried taking a deep breath and immediately regretted it. I totally broke a rib. Dad's word echoed in my mind,   
"If you get hurt shake it off." I struggled to my feet and saw the vampire that had thrown me was quickly approaching. Shit where was my machete? I scoured the ground and saw my blade only ten feet away from me. Without looking back at the vampire I sprinted towards the blade praying that I'd make it in time. I scooped up the weapon as I ran past it, closed my eyes, turned around and swung. I felt the blade slice through flesh and I cautiously opened my eyes. The vampire's headless body toppled to the ground with a loud thud, his head a few feet away.   
All I wanted to do was collapse to the ground but there were more monsters that needed killing. I pulled my gun out and aimed at a werewolf that was attacking Uncle Crowley when I was tackled to the ground.   
"Oof!" I grunted as I hit the ground, my chest felt as if it was on fire. I raised my head to see who had pinned me to the ground but a ball of red light crashed into the tree above my head.   
"Emma, get down!" I recognized Gabriel's voice as the man who had tackled me. I did as he said just as another ball of light, an orange one, hit right where my head had been only seconds ago.   
"Gabriel, what's going on?" I whispered, scared to hear his answer.   
"Arcos, he finally showed up," He replied. "We need to stay out of his way until your mom-" He was cut off by an extremely loud clap of thunder. I covered my ears as the ground shuddered, as if we were stuck in the middle of an earthquake. Gabriel wrapped his arms protectively around me and we peered out of the bushes we were hiding behind. The small valley was pretty much empty, except for the various dead bodies, mom, and Arcos.   
I had expected Arcos to look like Merlin, long white beard, tall hat, the whole nine yards, but this guy was young. His dark hair didn't have a single speck of gray in it. He was claimed in black robes and appeared to be in his forties at the most but I knew the truth. This was the most powerful wizard that the world had ever seen and my mom was facing off against him.   
The two of them stood at either end of the clearing, regarding each other. Suddenly Arcos thrust his hand out and a large ball of light shot towards mom. I held my breath as I watched her wield Zeus' thunderbolt, successfully blocking the attack. Half a second after she blocked the attack the air split with another crack of thunder and the earth trembled. Arcos stood still and examined my mom,  
"How are you, a mere mortal, able to wield the great Zeus' thunderbolt?" He spoke with a heavy accent, that I assumed was from Greece considering he had originated from there.   
"Let's just say I have friends in high places," mom replied. "You do know you've managed to piss a lot of people off with this little war of yours."   
"Oh please, you act like I care what you hunters think. You're nothing but foul humans. You think you're acts are noble but you know just as well as I do, that hunting only hurts people. You don't really say anyone, not really. How many innocent people have been sacrificed throughout the years just so a hunter could kill a monster?" Mom was silent but I saw her knuckles turning white as she held onto the lighting. Suddenly mom charged forward at the wizard. He raised his hands and cast spells repeatedly as mom drew closer and closer. She started to fire bolts at the wizard and suddenly she was on top of them. I couldn't tell who was winning because the two fell down into a nearby ditch. The ground was continuously rumbling and the air was filled with thunder. I watched the two figures fight but a bright white flash suddenly blinded me. I covered my eyes and when I opened them no one was moving.   
"Mom?" I choked out.   
"Shhh..." Gabriel covered my mouth with his hand. "Arcos might still be alive." He whispered into my ear. We peered out of the bushes and saw movement. I watched the figures move around and then a familiar face stuck their head out of the ditch.   
"Mom!" I exclaimed, hastily crawling out of my hiding spot and towards my mom. She was beaten, bruised, and in pain but she was alive. I got to my feet and raced to her side. "Mom, you're alive!" I enveloped her in a hug and the others started to come out of their hiding spots to join us.   
"We made, we really made it," Maria sighed. She laid her head on Aaron's shoulder.  
"We won. It's over." My twin sighed as he wrapped an arm around our friend. "What do we do now?" Uncle Cas looked up at the sky,   
"Attend to the wounded and give the dead a proper burial."


	159. Chapter 159

We slowly trekked back to the clearing, wounded, exhausted, and worried. How many of us were left? Did another round of monsters attack the group? We're there any monsters left? What about that forest fire? Would it continue to burn until it ran out of fuel? Surely the firefighters would start to combat the flames, God knows what would happen if they stumbled upon all of the dead bodies...  
Speaking of bodies, the clearing was littered with them. Fallen Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, and of course hunters. I hadn't expected there to be so many but there were dozens of them scattered throughout the fallen monsters.   
"Oh god," I whispered, "oh my god." Gabriel wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a small squeeze. I let out a yelp of pain and shied away from his touch. I was incredibly sore from today's activities and without adrenaline pumping through my body I could feel every ache and pain.   
"Whoops, sorry cupcake. I forgot you were injured." The angel quickly apologized and instead of wrapping his arm around me, he intertwined his hand with mine. We slowly walked towards a small group of hunters that were huddled in the center of the clearing.   
"Hello there!" Mom called out, alerting the others to our presence. They looked up, bloody and bruised beyond recognition.   
"(Y/n) is that you? You guys are alive?!" Alyssa's voice answered and I saw the small woman shakily get onto her feet. As we got closer to the others I could see the extent of their injuries. Some had broken legs, others had large gashes across their bodies, and some appeared to have chunks of flesh missing.   
"What happened here?" Dad asked, motioning to the group.   
"A-another wave of monsters came. Stronger than the first," Kate choked out. Her head was bleeding and her face was bruised but she seemed to be the luckiest out of the group. "Then suddenly they just fell over dead, just as the fire was about to scorch this area."   
"The fire, it just stopped?" Crowley asked.   
"Y-yeah, can we t-talk about this later? My leg needs a doctor," Ron muttered. I glanced at the hunter's leg and immediately regretted it. It was a mangled mess and I seriously doubted he would be able to keep it.   
"Ron's right, we need to head back to the cabin and get Bradley's pickup truck. There's no way these guys can walk all the way back up there," Uncle Dean stated. "I'll head back up the mountain. Who's well enough to walk?" A couple hunters shakily got to their feet and started towards the path.   
"What about us?" Ron asked, "What do we do if something comes along and tries to finish us off?"   
"I'll stay here with you," I stated. These people needed protecting and it was my duty to keep them safe.   
"I will too," Maria announced. I glanced over at my brother who looked as if he was to protest this.   
"Good idea, we need to have as much space as possible for the wounded. Everybody else with me," Dad stated.   
"Sam-" Gabriel approached dad.   
"Emma and Maria are more than capable of keeping themselves safe. Let's go." Dad growled out, his temper finally giving out after the stress of today. The Angel didn't make any further attempts to argue with dad, perhaps he was trying to gain his favor.   
"Ok, everyone who can walk come with us. Those who are too wounded, well just stay where you are." Uncle Dean announced and the group started to proceed towards the path. All of them except Kate,   
"Donny? Donovan? Has anyone seen Donovan?!" She frantically started asking everyone who walked past her. All of them shook their heads no and offered their remorse but Kate wasn't having any of it. "Donny? Donovan? Answer me?!" She ran away from the group of hunters and started to scour the battlefield for any sign of her husband. My eyes scanned around the clearing before resting on a familiar figure. Maria followed my line of sight and bowed her head.   
"He died a hero," she whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and focused my attention on the fifteen wounded hunters that remained. Kate continued to run around the clearing, looking for her husband.   
"Is- is Donny dead?" Ron asked quietly as I tended to his leg the best I could.   
"Yeah, I saw his body a couple hundred yards that way." I motioned towards the spot where Kate was now standing in. Here it comes...  
"Donovan!" The screech that came out her mouth was the saddest thing I had ever heard in my life. "No!" I watched the blonde fall to her knees and cradle Donny's lifeless body in her arms. I wiped a couple tears from my eyes and saw that Ron was crying too.   
"I'm the only one left," He mumbled.   
"What?" I asked, seeking clarification. There were several hunters still alive, so what was he talking about?   
"The original gang. I'm the only one left. Mike was taken out by a werewolf and now Donny's gone too," Ron explained. "Did you know that your mom's the only reason we really got into the big leagues? Without her we would have never have saved Kate and learned how to hunt demons. Not that it's a skill that we've needed the last two weeks." Ron let out a rib rattling cough and spit up a large amount of blood.   
"Whoa, ok just stop talking and take it easy. You'll see a doctor soon." I tried to comfort the hunter but I could see his face growing paler and paler by the second. He was losing a lot of blood fast and I wasn't sure that the others would get here in time to save him.   
"Emma, you lied. Donny's alive, he's right there." I followed the hunter's line of sight and saw nothing. He must be near the end. "He's completely fine... Mikes there too... They want me to..."   
"Go to them," I whispered and just like that Ron's head lulled to the side. He was gone, but least he was with his friends now.   
Dad returned two hours later in Bradley's pick up truck. Maria, Dad, and I helped the wounded into the back of the truck.   
"What about the dead?" Maria asked, looking out across the clearing. This beautiful valley had seen so much death today that it was almost unbelievable. I knew when we got back to the cabin we would be able to cross check the list of the hunters that arrived to the those who remained we would find out who was still alive. It was certainly a lot less than before. We had lost a lot of great hunter's today but the world was a lot safer because of them.   
"We'll come back for them tomorrow. Dean's already taking inventory of the cars, decided ing which ones can be used to haul bodies up to the cabin." Dad explained as we helped a man into the back.   
"What about their cars? What are we gonna do with them?" I asked, remembering just how many cars were parked throughout the forest.   
"We'll use them to start the funeral pyre," Dad replied.   
"Funeral pyre?" I echoes my dad's statement. Why on earth would we burn all of them? Should we just give them a proper burial?   
"Yeah, we give them a proper hunter's burial. Only this time it'll be multiplied by God knows how many." Maria sighed as she lifted the last person into the trunk of the car. "The fire will keep them from becoming ghosts and gets rid of the possibility of them being used in any sort of black magic."   
"Will one of you go get Kate?" Dad asked as he hopped out of the truck bed and moved towards the driver's seat.   
"I'll do it." I sighed, hopping out of the truck. I had no idea how to approach this situation. I decided to do more listening than talking. As I got closer to the woman I could see her still sobbing into Donovan's bloodied chest. "Kate?" I asked tentatively. The huntress didn't look up,   
"Tell me something, Emma, have you ever lost someone you loved?" I let out a sigh and sat down next to her.   
"Kate, today we lost so many great hunters. Many of them were my friends." I brushed some hair from Donny's lifeless face. Had the color been in his face and the blood absent from his chest, I would have believed he was sleeping. "Everyone's grieving right alongside you. We understand what you're going through and we'll help each other heal. So please, come with back to the cabin with us." Kate was quiet but finally nodded her head,   
"What about Donny?"   
"We're coming back for everyone first thing tomorrow morning." I replied as I got to my feet. "We won't leave anyone behind." I offered my hand out to the woman and she took it.   
"I assume there will be a proper hunter's burial?" Kate asked as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.   
"Yeah, that's what dad said." I replied as we walked back to the car. Once the two of were properly stowed away we headed up the mountain trail towards the cabin.


	160. Chapter 160

When we parked in front of the cabin I felt a wave of sadness hit me. It was like the entire camp was mourning and that probably was the truth. I knew mom would have the final numbers once we brought the injured in. I helped the wounded out of the truck and helped tend to their wounds. Dad and Uncle Dean did most of the dirty work, including setting broken legs and arms. Aaron, Maria, and I went around cleaning cuts, bandaging wounds, and giving out packs of ice.  
"Emma?" I turned my head towards the voice and smiled when a I saw it was Alyssa.   
"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down next to her.   
"I'm sore as hell but I'll live. What about you?" She sighed, rubbing her knee.   
"I think I broke a couple of ribs, they're really sore," I replied. To say they were sore was the understatement of the year. It felt as if someone was repeatedly punching me in the chest and all I wanted was for it to stop. I decided to get the subject off of me, I needed to appear strong for the others. "Where's Scout?"   
"I... I don't know. She was down on the battlefield with us but once the fighting started I lost track of her." Alyssa kicked a stick away with her good leg, "I've taken Scout on almost every hunt I've ever gone on and she's been great. Did you know I trained to to attack monsters?"   
"No I didn't." The fact that she had trained her dog to dance was great but teaching it to hunt monsters was something else.   
"It really helped reduce the number of casualties." Alyssa stated, "There were times where I thought I had the monster pinned down but Scout proved me wrong. So many innocent lives were saved because of her."   
"I'm sure we'll find her tomorrow." I patted the woman on the back.   
"Emma, can you come in here? Your mom wants to talk to you." Gabriel called out from the cabin door.   
"Yeah, be right there!" I hollered back. I turned to my friend, "If you need anything, anything at all just yell."   
"Will do." Alyssa gave me a small push off the log, towards my guardian angel.   
"How are ya feeling?" The Angel asked as I approached him.   
"In pain but I'll be fine." I replied.   
"Are you sure? Earlier I barely touched you and you acted like I punched you. Tell me the truth, Emma," Gabe asked. That was the first time he had called me by my real name. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a small smile. "You're smiling now. Are you sure you're alright? You didn't bump your head or anything like that?" Gabriel tried to lay his hands on my head but I dodged him.   
"No nothing like that, Gabe. It's just... You've never called me by my real name before." I explained, the small grin still on my face. Gabriel stared at me for a few seconds before nodding his head in understanding.   
"So you liked that, Emma?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I let out a small giggle but stopped almost immediately. My chest felt as if it were on fire and I knew it could be traced back to the broken ribs. "Emma, are you sure you're alright?"   
"I'm... I'm fine." I stated, lifting my head and trying my best to ignore the pain. "Mom needed to talk to me anyways." I pushed past the Angel and made my way into the dining room where my parents were waiting for me.   
"Emma, how are you feeling?" Dad asked.   
"I've been better," I replied sitting down in one of the several empty chairs. Their usual occupants either dead or injured. "How are you guys feeling?"   
"I think I dislocated my shoulder but that seems to be the worst of it," Dad explained.   
"Just some scrapes and bruises for me," mom stated. "Enough about us, we want to talk to you."   
"Alright about what?" I asked, curious as to what all of this was about. I mean we had just fought a war against monsters, what could they possibly be hiding from me now.   
"About him." Dad stated as he looked over my shoulder. I was about to turn and look but I felt two familiar hands on my shoulders.   
"Hey there, Emma," Gabriel stated. He was really rolling with my name now,   
"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out," I replied. I turned back around to address my parents, "So what about Gabriel?"   
"When did the two of you become a thing?" Mom asked. I tried to read her face and gauge her emotions but her poker face was just too good.   
"This afternoon," Gabriel answered for me.   
"You're absolutely sure about that? I would hate to find out that you were lying to my face," Dad stated. His face was much easier to read than mom's, it was clear that he was trying to determine if Gabriel was a good match for me. I don't know why dad was so aggressive with him, didn't he save our lives just a couple of weeks ago?   
"Cross my heart and hope to die, Sammy. I've never laid a hand on your daughter until today." Gabe stated as he began to gently rub my shoulders. They were sore and the massage felt wonderful.   
"Emma, is he telling us the truth?" Mom asked with a straight face.   
"Yeah, he's not lying. Why don't you guys trust him anyways?" I asked, "He did save our lives."   
"He's also turned me into Uncle Dean's car so excuse me for being cautious," Dad grumbled. Wait what?! I opened my mouth to inquire about the incident but Dad raised a hand, stopping me from saying a word. "You can learn more about it another day. For now you need to- Gabriel what's wrong?"I felt him stop moving his hands so I looked up at the Angel. His face was scrunched up and it looked as if he were deep in thought. Either that or he just ate something really sour.   
"Gabe, are you ok?" I asked laying my hand atop of his.   
"You're hurt, cupcake. You're hurt real bad," He muttered.   
"What do you mean she's hurt?!" Mom exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running to my side. "I don't see anything wrong with her, what's going on?"   
"It's her chest." Gabriel stated slowly, almost as if he was examining every square inch of my body. "She has multiple broken ribs and-"   
Suddenly it felt as if an elephant had sat on my chest. I could hardly breathe and any attempts to caused me more pain. I let out whimper and held my hand against my chest, it hurt so bad!  
"What's going on?!" Dad exclaimed running over to my side. "Come on, Emma, talk to us!" I tried to speak but I couldn't catch my breath. "Gabriel, what's going on?!"   
"It's her lung, her broken rib seems to have punctured it," Gabriel replied quickly.   
"Is she going to be ok?!" Mom exclaimed grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight.   
"She needs to get to the hospital now," Dad replied as he stood up. "We need to move."   
"No, the hospital's too far away," Gabriel stated, "I'll have to heal her."   
"Do you have enough energy for that? No offense but you look exhausted." Mom asked my guardian angel. I didn't care how or where I was healed. All I wanted was for the pain to stop and to be able to breathe once again.   
"I should be able to heal her but it'll take all my strength to do so. As soon as I finish I'll collapse, I don't know when or if I'll come back. Destroying the Tiveol took most of my powers but this is the least I can do for Emma." I tried shaking my head back and forth. I needed Gabriel to know that my life wasn't worth risking his. He was an archangel for crying out loud! The world needed him a hell of a lot more than it needed me. "I'm doing this, cupcake, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Y/n) please take a step back." Mom did as he said and I felt his hands on top of my head. "Close your eyes and just relax, it should be over soon." I shut my eyes and waited.   
After a few moments I could breathe again, my eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Gabriel passed out on the ground. Mom and dad were hovering above him, unsure of what to do next.   
"Gabriel!" I shrieked, running over to his side. I bent down and searched for a pulse, he had to be alive, he just had to be! I finally found a pulse, it was weak but it was there. "He's still alive, we have to help him!" I exclaimed, trying to lift the angel's body.   
"Emma's right, come on Sam." Mom was much calmer than me and was able to convince dad to help us lift Gabriel.   
"Where do we put him?" Dad asked.   
"In Bradley's room, he..." Mom paused for a moment. "He won't be needing it anymore." We quickly carried him to Bradley's room and carefully placed him on the bed.   
"What do we do now?" I asked nervously.   
"We wait," dad replied. "Don't do anything reckless." He stated before walking out of the room. I guess Gabriel had earned his blessing by saving me. I looked to my mom for support but all she could do was give me a small smile.   
"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetie. Just let him rest." She patted my back and went to go look for dad.   
I let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gabriel had sacrificed himself for me and I didn't know how to thank him. I brushed some of his hair from his forehead and planted a kiss on his forehead. That would have to suffice for now. I grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered him with it. I decided to wait by his side until he woke up.   
Hours later I felt the bed shift ever so slightly. I forced my eyes open and peered through the darkness at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 1:45am. I let out a yawn and looked down at Gabriel. He didn't seem to be moving, maybe I had imagined that the bed shifted?   
"Em... Emma..." Gabriel muttered, rolling over in his sleep. He was waking up!   
"Gabe, Gabriel, I'm right here!" I whispered, bending down so that my face was close to his. "Come on, open your eyes." I tried my best to see if his eyes opened but it was too dark. So instead I started to run my hands through his hair. "Come on, wake up."   
"Emma?" Gabriel's tired voice muttered.   
"I'm right here," I whispered.   
"Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful human on this earth?" He muttered. I was glad it was dark so that he couldn't see the blush forming on my cheeks. "I'm serious, cupcake, you're beautiful. I love you so much..."   
"Shh, go back to sleep. You need to rest." I whispered, trying to talk some sense into him. It was obvious that he still wasn't feeling good.   
"No, want I need is your lips on mine," he mumbled. Before I could react I felt his lips against mine. Without the threat of death I was able to take my time and enjoy the moment. When we separated Gabriel whispered in my ear,   
"Can you stay? I'm scared of the dark." I let out a laugh and crawled under the covers with him. I snuggled into his side, happy that we were together at last.


	161. Chapter 161

When we parked in front of the cabin I felt a wave of sadness hit me. It was like the entire camp was mourning and that probably was the truth. I knew mom would have the final numbers once we brought the injured in. I helped the wounded out of the truck and helped tend to their wounds. Dad and Uncle Dean did most of the dirty work, including setting broken legs and arms. Aaron, Maria, and I went around cleaning cuts, bandaging wounds, and giving out packs of ice.  
"Emma?" I turned my head towards the voice and smiled when a I saw it was Alyssa.   
"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down next to her.   
"I'm sore as hell but I'll live. What about you?" She sighed, rubbing her knee.   
"I think I broke a couple of ribs, they're really sore," I replied. To say they were sore was the understatement of the year. It felt as if someone was repeatedly punching me in the chest and all I wanted was for it to stop. I decided to get the subject off of me, I needed to appear strong for the others. "Where's Scout?"   
"I... I don't know. She was down on the battlefield with us but once the fighting started I lost track of her." Alyssa kicked a stick away with her good leg, "I've taken Scout on almost every hunt I've ever gone on and she's been great. Did you know I trained to to attack monsters?"   
"No I didn't." The fact that she had trained her dog to dance was great but teaching it to hunt monsters was something else.   
"It really helped reduce the number of casualties." Alyssa stated, "There were times where I thought I had the monster pinned down but Scout proved me wrong. So many innocent lives were saved because of her."   
"I'm sure we'll find her tomorrow." I patted the woman on the back.   
"Emma, can you come in here? Your mom wants to talk to you." Gabriel called out from the cabin door.   
"Yeah, be right there!" I hollered back. I turned to my friend, "If you need anything, anything at all just yell."   
"Will do." Alyssa gave me a small push off the log, towards my guardian angel.   
"How are ya feeling?" The Angel asked as I approached him.   
"In pain but I'll be fine." I replied.   
"Are you sure? Earlier I barely touched you and you acted like I punched you. Tell me the truth, Emma," Gabe asked. That was the first time he had called me by my real name. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a small smile. "You're smiling now. Are you sure you're alright? You didn't bump your head or anything like that?" Gabriel tried to lay his hands on my head but I dodged him.   
"No nothing like that, Gabe. It's just... You've never called me by my real name before." I explained, the small grin still on my face. Gabriel stared at me for a few seconds before nodding his head in understanding.   
"So you liked that, Emma?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I let out a small giggle but stopped almost immediately. My chest felt as if it were on fire and I knew it could be traced back to the broken ribs. "Emma, are you sure you're alright?"   
"I'm... I'm fine." I stated, lifting my head and trying my best to ignore the pain. "Mom needed to talk to me anyways." I pushed past the Angel and made my way into the dining room where my parents were waiting for me.   
"Emma, how are you feeling?" Dad asked.   
"I've been better," I replied sitting down in one of the several empty chairs. Their usual occupants either dead or injured. "How are you guys feeling?"   
"I think I dislocated my shoulder but that seems to be the worst of it," Dad explained.   
"Just some scrapes and bruises for me," mom stated. "Enough about us, we want to talk to you."   
"Alright about what?" I asked, curious as to what all of this was about. I mean we had just fought a war against monsters, what could they possibly be hiding from me now.   
"About him." Dad stated as he looked over my shoulder. I was about to turn and look but I felt two familiar hands on my shoulders.   
"Hey there, Emma," Gabriel stated. He was really rolling with my name now,   
"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out," I replied. I turned back around to address my parents, "So what about Gabriel?"   
"When did the two of you become a thing?" Mom asked. I tried to read her face and gauge her emotions but her poker face was just too good.   
"This afternoon," Gabriel answered for me.   
"You're absolutely sure about that? I would hate to find out that you were lying to my face," Dad stated. His face was much easier to read than mom's, it was clear that he was trying to determine if Gabriel was a good match for me. I don't know why dad was so aggressive with him, didn't he save our lives just a couple of weeks ago?   
"Cross my heart and hope to die, Sammy. I've never laid a hand on your daughter until today." Gabe stated as he began to gently rub my shoulders. They were sore and the massage felt wonderful.   
"Emma, is he telling us the truth?" Mom asked with a straight face.   
"Yeah, he's not lying. Why don't you guys trust him anyways?" I asked, "He did save our lives."   
"He's also turned me into Uncle Dean's car so excuse me for being cautious," Dad grumbled. Wait what?! I opened my mouth to inquire about the incident but Dad raised a hand, stopping me from saying a word. "You can learn more about it another day. For now you need to- Gabriel what's wrong?"I felt him stop moving his hands so I looked up at the Angel. His face was scrunched up and it looked as if he were deep in thought. Either that or he just ate something really sour.   
"Gabe, are you ok?" I asked laying my hand atop of his.   
"You're hurt, cupcake. You're hurt real bad," He muttered.   
"What do you mean she's hurt?!" Mom exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running to my side. "I don't see anything wrong with her, what's going on?"   
"It's her chest." Gabriel stated slowly, almost as if he was examining every square inch of my body. "She has multiple broken ribs and-"   
Suddenly it felt as if an elephant had sat on my chest. I could hardly breathe and any attempts to caused me more pain. I let out whimper and held my hand against my chest, it hurt so bad!  
"What's going on?!" Dad exclaimed running over to my side. "Come on, Emma, talk to us!" I tried to speak but I couldn't catch my breath. "Gabriel, what's going on?!"   
"It's her lung, her broken rib seems to have punctured it," Gabriel replied quickly.   
"Is she going to be ok?!" Mom exclaimed grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight.   
"She needs to get to the hospital now," Dad replied as he stood up. "We need to move."   
"No, the hospital's too far away," Gabriel stated, "I'll have to heal her."   
"Do you have enough energy for that? No offense but you look exhausted." Mom asked my guardian angel. I didn't care how or where I was healed. All I wanted was for the pain to stop and to be able to breathe once again.   
"I should be able to heal her but it'll take all my strength to do so. As soon as I finish I'll collapse, I don't know when or if I'll come back. Destroying the Tiveol took most of my powers but this is the least I can do for Emma." I tried shaking my head back and forth. I needed Gabriel to know that my life wasn't worth risking his. He was an archangel for crying out loud! The world needed him a hell of a lot more than it needed me. "I'm doing this, cupcake, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Y/n) please take a step back." Mom did as he said and I felt his hands on top of my head. "Close your eyes and just relax, it should be over soon." I shut my eyes and waited.   
After a few moments I could breathe again, my eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Gabriel passed out on the ground. Mom and dad were hovering above him, unsure of what to do next.   
"Gabriel!" I shrieked, running over to his side. I bent down and searched for a pulse, he had to be alive, he just had to be! I finally found a pulse, it was weak but it was there. "He's still alive, we have to help him!" I exclaimed, trying to lift the angel's body.   
"Emma's right, come on Sam." Mom was much calmer than me and was able to convince dad to help us lift Gabriel.   
"Where do we put him?" Dad asked.   
"In Bradley's room, he..." Mom paused for a moment. "He won't be needing it anymore." We quickly carried him to Bradley's room and carefully placed him on the bed.   
"What do we do now?" I asked nervously.   
"We wait," dad replied. "Don't do anything reckless." He stated before walking out of the room. I guess Gabriel had earned his blessing by saving me. I looked to my mom for support but all she could do was give me a small smile.   
"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetie. Just let him rest." She patted my back and went to go look for dad.   
I let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gabriel had sacrificed himself for me and I didn't know how to thank him. I brushed some of his hair from his forehead and planted a kiss on his forehead. That would have to suffice for now. I grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered him with it. I decided to wait by his side until he woke up.   
Hours later I felt the bed shift ever so slightly. I forced my eyes open and peered through the darkness at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 1:45am. I let out a yawn and looked down at Gabriel. He didn't seem to be moving, maybe I had imagined that the bed shifted?   
"Em... Emma..." Gabriel muttered, rolling over in his sleep. He was waking up!   
"Gabe, Gabriel, I'm right here!" I whispered, bending down so that my face was close to his. "Come on, open your eyes." I tried my best to see if his eyes opened but it was too dark. So instead I started to run my hands through his hair. "Come on, wake up."   
"Emma?" Gabriel's tired voice muttered.   
"I'm right here," I whispered.   
"Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful human on this earth?" He muttered. I was glad it was dark so that he couldn't see the blush forming on my cheeks. "I'm serious, cupcake, you're beautiful. I love you so much..."   
"Shh, go back to sleep. You need to rest." I whispered, trying to talk some sense into him. It was obvious that he still wasn't feeling good.   
"No, want I need is your lips on mine," he mumbled. Before I could react I felt his lips against mine. Without the threat of death I was able to take my time and enjoy the moment. When we separated Gabriel whispered in my ear,   
"Can you stay? I'm scared of the dark." I let out a laugh and crawled under the covers with him. I snuggled into his side, happy that we were together at last.


	162. Chapter 162

~Two years later~

"(Y/n), where are you? We're gonna be late!" You heard Sam's voice come from down the hallway.   
"I'll be there in a minute!" You yelled back, smiling down at the image in your hands. It was the picture the other you had taken way back during the whole alternate universe fiasco. At the time the hunt was terrifying, life threatening even, but now you remembered it fondly.   
You hadn't been hunting since the war, you decided that you had seen enough bloodshed for one life and were happily retired. Sam and you and moved into a new home in Lawrence, Kansas and you were thrilled to say you had a perfectly ordinary life. Well completely ordinary except for the fact that the King of Hell and a couple Angels would stop by occasionally.   
Sam was working as a mythology teacher at the local high school and was absolutely loving it. He only had to forge two documents but no one ever questioned his qualifications since he knew so much about the subject. Every time you had gone to visit, you noticed just how much his students seemed to love him. You were so proud to have him as your husband. That's right. After almost twenty years of waiting the two of you got officially married.   
All of your friends had been there: Brie, Cas, Crowley, your kids, and Kate along with little Donny and Ruby. Donny was the spitting image of his deceased dad so much so that it was scary at times. Apparently Ruby adored her little brother and the two of them were thick as thieves even at such a young age. The ceremony was small and only consisted of your closest friends but it was wonderful.   
"(Y/n) what are you doing?!" Sam asked as he barreled into your shared bedroom. You didn't look up from your spot on the ground.   
"Grabbing a couple of pictures to show everyone," you replied. "Remember this?" You handed him the selfie that he had taken at the Columbus Zoo.  
"How could I forget? That was the day you had to wear sunglasses everywhere," Sam chuckled. "But seriously we're going to be late." You let out a sigh as you stood up,  
"We have twenty minutes until we're supposed to be there Sam and we live five minutes away. I think we're fine."   
"I know it's just that the invitation said to arrive early." He explained as he grabbed his wallet off of the nightstand.   
"Alright, if it's such a big deal we can head out now. Did you let Ace out?" You asked remembering how much energy your golden retriever puppy could have.   
"Yup, he's all good for the evening. Now come on already!" Sam was practically dragging you towards the door. You let out a laugh and followed him out of the house.   
It took ten minutes to get to the theater and you were greeted by some familiar faces.   
"Mom! Dad! There you guys are we were starting to get worried!" Emma greeted you warmly. I saw Gabriel standing by her side and smiled. He had truly proven himself worthy of your daughter and you couldn't have been happier with her choice. Emma had truly matured into a beautiful woman, capable of anything. You thanked God everyday that she decided against hunting and chose to become an author instead. In fact she had just published her first book last week. It was about a teenage girl named Morgan who was dragged into a war against monsters. Sound familiar? She told you it was based off of the war against Arcos and she even dedicated it to those who lost their lives doing what was right. Apparently it was selling well on Amazon and you were itching to read it. Who could blame you? You really wanted to read about yourself.   
"Your mother was taking forever, trying to find old photographs." Sam explained as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.   
"So you found them?" Emma asked excitedly.   
"Oh yeah," you pulled several photos out of your purse, "this one's of your father and I while undercover." You pointed to the zoo picture. "Oh and this one is us in an alternate universe."   
"There were two of you?!" Gabriel asked, glancing at the picture.   
"Oh yeah it was wild," Sam laughed. "The other (y/n) was alright but I like this (y/n) much better."   
"Who's this?" Emma pointed to a picture of Lily.   
"That's your aunt. She passed away before I had you, before I met your father actually," You explained. It made you sad to think of your sister but you knew that she was in a better place. You had her artwork hanging in your living room and everyday you were reminded of her. Emma opened her mouth to reply but Dean's voice cut her off.   
"Hey!" The four of you turned to see Aaron, Maria, Dean, and Cas walking towards you.   
"Hey yourself!" Sam greeted his older brother before wrapping him in a hug.   
"Man it's been awhile hasn't it?" Dean said once he was free of Sam's bear hug.   
"Dean, you saw (y/n) and Sam two days ago." Cas replied in his gravelly voice.   
"I know Cas it's a joke," Dean said.   
"Oh, I did not know that." Cas stated.   
"So... Guess who's got some big news?" Maria piped up from her spot at Aaron's side. You had to admit you really liked that girl. Even though she and Aaron had continued to hunt you knew that they would be ok. They were tough and hunting ran in Aaron's blood. He did some photography on the side to earn an honest living but apparently they spent most of their time on the road saving people, hunting things, you know the family business.   
"Ooh what is it?" Emma asked excitedly. Maria held out her left hand and you let out a gasp. On her ring finger was, well, a ring!   
"Oh my god!" You squealed. "Congrats!" You enveloped both your son and soon to be daughter in law in a tight hug.   
"Thanks," Aaron replied. "We were going to call but when we got the invite in the mail we decided to just tell you in person."   
"Speaking of invitations. Who invited us here?" Gabriel asked.   
"I thought it was one of your friends?" Sam addressed Emma.   
"I thought it was one of Aaron's friends," She stated looking to her brother in confusion.   
"And I thought it was one of your friends." Aaron motioned towards Dean. Wait a minute was this a trap? Everyone seemed to have the same idea and reached for their guns.   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's no need for that. We're all friends here." An unfamiliar voice called out from the entrance to the movie theater. We turned our heads to see who was addressing us,   
"Chuck?!" Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison.   
"Dad?!" Was Castiel and Gabriel's exclamation. Wait... Chuck wrote the supernatural books and had the uncanny ability of getting details exactly right. If he could do that and the two angels were calling him dad that meant...  
"Hey guys long time no see!" The bearded man greeted all of us warmly. "Nice to finally meet you!" He addressed the last part towards you, Maria, and your kids.   
"Did you just say dad?!" Emma asked her boyfriend.   
"Yeah, that's dad. No denying that." The archangel responded, not taking his eyes off the man.   
"So that means that man is God?" Maria asked no one in particular.   
"What, no hug for your old man?" Chuck or rather God said with a smile and outstretched arms. After a couple seconds of no movement he lowered them. "Tough crowd... So who's ready to see the movie?!" When nobody answered he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers suddenly all of you were inside a theater. "I made a movie and nobody wants to see it? Wow, talk about rude."   
"Where have you been?!" Dean exclaimed, standing up from his chair. "We've been asking for your help for years and you've never showed up. But now because you made a movie you do?! I don't get you, man! I really don't!"   
"What about last week?" Chuck asked.   
"I'm sorry what?" Dean questioned the deity.   
"What about last week on the job?" Chuck repeated his earlier statement.   
"I got stuck in one of the buildings and my buddy pulled me out. What about it?" Dean's new job as firefighter was tough but he enjoyed it, even if the job did have its risks.   
"How do you think he found you?" Chuck questioned my friend.   
"Well I was screaming for help," Dean retorted.   
"He couldn't hear you over the roar of the fire and we both know it. I led him towards you, Dean. I saved you," God insisted. Dean was silent as he digested this new information. He slowly started to nod his head in understanding,   
"Ok I understand that but where have you been when the world needed saving? When people were dying?!" Dean exclaimed.   
"I didn't need to save it. You guys kept it safe without my help." God replied. "Now shush the movie's starting." Right on cue the screen started to light up. Dean begrudgingly sat back down in his seat.   
"So what movie is this anyways?" You asked, watching the screen intently.   
"You'll see." Was Chuck's reply. You waited patiently for the title to appear on the screen and as soon as it did the boys let out a groan.   
"Something Supernatural, really?!"   
Despite their initial protests the Winchester's quickly got absorbed into the movie. You were the same way, every scene was action packed and you never wanted the film to be over. Sadly the ending credits appeared onscreen and all of us started to applaud Chuck. When we were back outside all of us were in great moods,   
"Did you see that? I totally kicked ass up there!" Dean said with a huge grin plastered on his face.   
"Yeah, the actor who played you did a really good job," Sam replied. "I thought my actor was pretty good as well." You nodded my head in agreement. Had you known any better you would have thought that Sam and Dean were actually onscreen.   
"That was a really good movie, dad," Gabriel commented. "When's it premiering?"   
"Sometime next month. I just thought you guys deserved an early screening." Chuck replied, "Now as fun as all of this has been I have other things I must attend to." Just like that Chuck or rather God was gone.   
"Well I guess it's time to part ways," Aaron stated. "It's been so nice getting to hang out with you guys."   
"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night? We have a guest bedroom and would be more than willing to have you over." You rarely got to see your son anymore and it would be so nice to get to spend the evening with him and Maria.   
"Sorry, (y/n) but we have a case in Tooele, Utah something about a haunted hotel and you know us. We gotta go hunt that son of a bitch down," Maria apologized. That was just like the two of them, always on the move.   
"Totally understand, best of luck to the two of you. Keep in touch alright?" Sam asked.   
"Of course, love you dad." Aaron gave Sam a hug. You watched as my son and his new fiancée drive off on yet another case. You moved your focus to Emma and Gabriel,   
"Come on, both of you right here." Emma was pointing to her cheeks and directing her words towards Dean and Cas.   
"Oh alright," Dean rolled his eyes and moved to kiss your daughter on her cheek. Cas moved to do the same but just before they made contact with her face Emma bent down. Successfully causing the two's lips to bump into one another's. Dean's eyes shot open and he reeled back in shock and surprise. "Emma!"   
My daughter, Gabriel, Sam, and you burst out in laughter. Cas didn't seemed that phased by the incident by Dean was turning beet red.   
"What, Uncle Dean? I thought you and Uncle Cas needed a little nudge." She managed to get out through pearls of laughter.   
"I have to admit it, that was pretty funny little brother," Gabriel choked out.   
"I-we-Emma-" Dean stammered, unsure of how to react.   
"I thought it was rather pleasant," Castiel stated calmly.   
"R-really?" Dean asked nervously. You bit back another laugh as you watched the two interact. You had to admit they were cute together.   
"Yes, I can see why you humans enjoy that activity," the Angel said.   
"I have an idea!" Gabriel interrupted the two. "Why don't you two go on a date and see how it works out?" Before either Dean or Cas could protest they disappeared with a snap of Gabriel's fingers.   
"Where'd you send them?" Emma asked curiously.   
"Paris of course, where else?" Gabriel answered with a big grin. "Speaking of which we're gonna be late for our dinner date. Until next time Sammy boy, (y/n)." The next thing you knew Emma and Gabe were gone. Only Sam and you remained.   
"Looks like it's just the two of us," you stated with a smile. Sam smiled back down at you and brought his lips to yours,   
"Perfect." 

~The End~


	163. Author's Note

Hello there my dear, dear readers. Just one quick announcement before I begin... It's my three year anniversary on Quotev and I just wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me throughout all these years! Ok... Here we go.  
We made it to the finish line, guys, that's right we finished Something Supernatural! It's been quite the journey through these past few years and I couldn't have done it without your love and support! I remember publishing the first chapter way back in my sophomore year thinking that this story would be the same as all my other ones. Write a couple chapters, have no one really interested in the story, and ultimately give up on the story. Thanks to you wonderful readers this wasn't the case! If you guys hadn't been there to offer your kind words and praise, the story would have never been completed. So here we are on my last day of high school with a completed book!  
Now since this story is now complete, my next step is to go back and edit the entire work. Lord knows that there are plot holes, spelling, and grammar mistakes that need to be fixed. So throughout the rest of this year I will be editing this story, so feel free to check back in and see what's new!   
Once again I just want to thank each and everyone of you for taking time out of your busy days to read my story. One day I hope to publish my own book and I hope that each and everyone of you would consider reading it in the future! I'll let you guys know through my profile when that magical event happens.   
I love you guys so, so, much and I wish the best of luck in life to each and everyone of you! If you guys need a pick me up just remember this fact. This book is just a little bit bigger than Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. So if you've never been able to sit down and read a big book well now you can say you did! That's how long this book's word count is! Well I guess there's just one last word for me to say, goodbye.


	164. Supplementary Materials

Hello there dear readers! Here are two links I think would help improve your experience. 

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzf1oOBQmdW6GzqucdxZDd9Bo1nzWIwbv this is a playlist of all the songs that appear in the book. I feel like the music has always been an important part of the story so here is a compilation of the songs. 

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/7954342/Questions this is a poll I made where you guys can ask me any questions you may have about the book or myself. I'll answer anything so ask away!


End file.
